Not Another Girl
by mslcat
Summary: First, Alucard brought home Seras. Now Alucard is bringing home strays again. Check out what happens this time. It's time to train the next generation of Hellsing. OMG, wait till you see what i've done now. Snipets of Dark Hellsing.
1. The Hunter's Moon

**NOT ANOTHER GIRL**

**Chapter 1: The Hunter's Moon**

Tonight was the night of the hunter's moon. A moon so full, so large, and so bright, that you could see as if it were day. Alucard loved such nights. Such nights were perfect for sucking blood…and he was hungry.

The mission was to kill a vampire that was terrorizing an orphanage in the northern regions of England. Alucard had promised himself that he would drain her slowly. Yes, her. Male vampires never bothered with children. Not when there was a bounty of young maidens in the cities.

When Alucard arrived, it was a familiar scene of death. All adults killed or drained. There were the dead bodies of some adolescents lying around, but of the 87 children he'd been told were here, they were gone, taken elsewhere.

"Arrraahhh! Arraagghhh!" groaned the ghouls.

"Hm." said Alucard, as he watched the dead return to life.

They surrounded him and hungered for his flesh. They were almost on him when he opened fired on them. He smiled as his jackal spit round after round into each target until only his smoking barrels were left. In seconds, every undead human was dead again. Alucard took a look around. Satisfied that no more ghouls would threaten the night, he began his search for the missing children.

The search didn't take long and they weren't hard to find. Not when he could feel the winds of fear and pain and terror. He followed this unseen wind to its source. Alucard found the vampire's den in a mine just past the forest. He radioed Integra that he'd found the lair. She acknowledged him and told him that he'd have 30 minutes before the human forces arrived to collect the children. He sent his understanding of his orders and then descended into the mine.

As Alucard descended into the depths of the earth, the scent of death and fear met him like a thick cloud of smog. Soon his ears could hear the fearful screams and cries of hundreds of children. Suddenly the mine tunnel ended into a humongous cavern. Alucard frowned. Integra's Intel was flawed. There were hundreds of children down here. Damn Knights never got anything right, let alone informed his master of everything.

"Half of England must be missing their young." mused Alucard.

Alucard continued searching for his prey. He passed by hundreds of steel cages and inside each one was a child. All of them crying, all of them wanting to go home. The older ones cried out to him for help.

"Please, help me!"

"Please, let us out!"

"Please stop! Don't go! Please come back!"

Alucard ignored them all. They were not his concern. His target lay deeper within the cavern. Soon, he heard singing.

"Four and twenty children baked in a pie. And when the pie was opened, the kids began to cry."

Alucard walked up behind her.

"Well, well, if it isn't the wicked stepmother." chuckled Alucard.

The female vampire turned and hissed at him.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded, as she put the roasting pan down on top of the stove.

Movement within the pan caused Alucard to look inside. The pan had a small baby inside. It was a girl. She kicked and kicked. She wanted the doughy blanket off her. Alucard smirked at her. Of all the things she could worry about. Or maybe it just didn't occur to her just how close to death she was. But unlike the others, she was the only child that wasn't crying. She just looked at him with her bright blue eyes. Alucard returned his gaze to the female vampire.

"I'd invite you to dinner, but as you can see she's only enough for one." said the female vampire, picking up a butcher's knife.

"I wouldn't worry about that. You won't live long enough to enjoy her." said Alucard, pulling out his jackal. "I'm the huntsman and I'm here to put you back in your grave."

The female vampire growled at him in anger and the fight was on. She slashed and hacked at him with the butcher's knife, but for every limb she chopped off Alucard grew another one. The screaming of the children only got louder as the echo of Alucard's gunshots filled the cavern. Once Alucard ran out of bullets, she sent her familiars after him.

"So you want to play, do you?" he smiled.

He too unleashed his familiars. His devil dogs fought with and devoured her hellish cats. She just stood and watched the horror of his monsters eating hers. While she was distracted, Alucard grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her to him. His tentacles rose up from the ground, entangled and ensnared her, binding and restricting her movements.

Alucard smiled as he stood nose to nose with her. He breathed in her scent. Not to young and not too old. Alucard's fangs began dripping in anticipations of the blood that would soon be his. The female vampire screamed as she saw rows upon rows of jagged teeth like the mouth of a shark clamping down upon her neck. Like a boa constrictor, Alucard held her tightly in his arms until she stopped struggling. He held her until all movement stopped. Alucard's tendrils slowly released her and a chair moved of its own accord beneath him.

Alucard sat down and placed his victim in his lap. The child in the roasting pan said nothing. It just watched in curious silence as Alucard slowly drained the life from the female vampire. Alucard was still drinking her dry, when Integra showed up.

"I was wondering where you were." she said, coldly.

Alucard said nothing. Integra watched him for awhile as he continued to drink. She had always found it fascinating and repugnant to watch him feed from a live source. But as that his victim was a vampire, she didn't care.

"Report to me when you're done here." she ordered.

And then she left him to his pleasures.

Hours later, Alucard released the completely drained husk of the female vampire. He stood up and stretched.

"What a night." he chuckled. "Soon to be day. Time to go home."

At the entrance of the mine, he saw the tracks of many five-ton military trucks. The Hellsing organization had cleared out all of the children. Now it would be up to social services to find out where they belonged. Alucard was about to leave, when he heard a baby's cry.

"_They must have missed one."_ he thought.

Alucard followed his ears and ended up right back in the kitchen of the 'wicked witch'. Alucard suddenly remembered the child in the roasting pan. He looked inside. Yep, she was still there. Apparently, she had slept while Alucard ate, and now that it was morning, she was awake and hungry. Alucard looked around the vampire's kitchen, but of course there was no milk down here. Alucard began to walk away. What was one human child anyway? But as he did, her tiny mind pulled at his.

"_Food."_ she demanded, as she cried louder and louder. "_FOOD._"

"Alright. Enough." ordered Alucard, as he picked her up.

He held her in his arms and prepared to teleport back to the orphanage. Just then Alucard felt her shudder with cold.

"Sorry little one. I'm dead. You'll get no body heat from me." he chuckled.

Alucard just looked at the child as it shivered from cold and cried with hunger. Finally, he took off his hat and wrapped the child in it. Soon the child stopped shivering. Arriving in the orphanage kitchen, Alucard searched the fridge for bottles of milk. He found four bottles ready and untouched. Too bad he couldn't say the same for the rest of the kitchen. There was blood everywhere, and dents in the stove like bodies had been slammed against them. The oven door was falling off its hinges and water still escaped from the broken facets.

Alucard picked up the baby and tried to feed her one of the bottles. She sucked on it once and then just pushed it away. The more he tried to feed it to her, the more she pushed it away.

"Now what? I thought you were hungry." he growled.

Suddenly, he remembered something from a long time ago; when Integra was still a baby herself, something about the bottle being too hot or too cold. Alucard put the bottle into his mouth, sucked on it, and spit it out.

"Your right. It's too cold."

Looking around Alucard spied a microwave. He put the bottle inside and Hit reheat. Minutes later, BLAM. Alucard opened the door of the microwave and saw hot milk smoldering everywhere.

"Hm. Too much."

He pulled another bottle out of the fridge and pressed low this time. Seconds later, DING. Alucard pulled it out. He tasted it first and then gave it to her. This time she took it. She sucked it down like a hungry little pup. Suddenly, the first rays of the sun started shining through the holes in the roof. They bathed Alucard in light.

"I guess I'll have to stay here today." he reasoned.

Alucard went down to the orphanage's basement and sat in a corner next to the boiler. Upstairs had been destroyed, but downstairs was still enacted. The boiler was still on and was providing enough heat to keep the baby warm. The baby wiggled as the warm air chased away the cold from her body. He watched with semi-fascination as the baby finished her breakfast. She had black hair like his and blue eyes like Integra's.

Smiling, his fangs peeked through as wicked thoughts filled his head about siring a child with Integra Hellsing. He started chuckling as he thought about all the things she would say. All the objections she would make and all her objections would melt away as he made love to her. Alucard's grin grew wider. Then he heard a tiny burp. He looked down at the baby. He had completely forgotten about her just that quickly. As he looked down at her, she just looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, let's see who you are?" said Alucard, as he peered into the child's mind.

The minds of children were hard to read. They never thought in straight lines and the lines of fantasy and reality were so blurred that it was hard to tell what was what. The bottles of milk, in white coats with black hair, must have been the orphanage staff, for they were the ones who fed her. The child had been born here and so here was where its memories began.

The pixies and wood elves must have been the other kids, similes of the stories that she had been told at bedtime. Then came the wicked witch and her evil shadow cats devouring all in red. But suddenly out of the red stepped a man in a large red hat. He watched himself kill the female vampire through the baby's eyes. The man in the big red hat.

"So I'm the man in the big red hat, huh." he laughed. "Better red than yellow, At least I don't look like a walking banana."

The baby gave him the image of ketchup…with a large red hat. Alucard chuckled at the imagery.

"Everything is food to you, isn't it? So much like me already; We both see humans as a walking buffet." he laughed. "Well, if I'm the man in the big red hat, then that makes you my little monkey, George."

Suddenly, the baby yawned and closed her little eyes.

"Yes, the sun is up and its time to sleep."

Alucard brought his knees up to his chest, giving her a cradle she couldn't fall out of. Then he went to sleep.


	2. The New Recruit

**Chapter 2: The New Recruit**

"Where the hell is Alucard?" shouted Integra, angered by his tardiness.

"Maybe the sun came up before he could get back and he has taken shelter for the day." offered Walter.

"He knows damn well to be back by sun up." ranted Integra, as she puffed away on her cigar.

Integra looked out of the window. It was well past sundown. The moon would be rising soon. Suddenly, Alucard appeared out of thin air.

"Good evening, Master." he greeted her.

"Don't good evening me! Where the hell have you been all day?!" she chided.

"Shhh." said Alucard. "You'll wake her up."

"Wake up who…and where are your clothes?" she questioned.

Integra had been too angry at him before for being late to notice that he was only half dressed. She looked at him questioningly as Alucard stood before her and Walter with only his pants and boots on.

"What have you there?" asked Walter.

Alucard unwrapped his coat and then his hat. Inside the both of them was a baby girl wearing Alucard's shirt as a diaper.

"Where did you pick her up from?" asked Integra.

"When your men picked up the other children, they forgot one." explained Alucard.

The baby yawned sleepily and opened her eyes. She blinked as she saw Walter. Then she looked up at Alucard, as if to say 'who is this'.

"This is Walter." introduced Alucard.

"I'll call social services. They'll place her in a good home." declared Integra, picking up the phone.

"No." said Alucard. "I claim this one as mine."

Integra looked at him, surprised by his behavior. He had challenged her like this only once before.

"Look Alucard, I let you keep Seras. But at least she's potty trained. Babies need a lot more care than any of us can give her." told Integra. "Who's going to take care of her? Where will she sleep?"

"I will and she will sleep with me." he said.

"She will not." said Integra.

"Jealous?" smirked Alucard. "You can sleep with me too if you like."

Integra backhanded him for his insubordination. Alucard just chuckled at her.

"She can't sleep with you. Children have strange sleep patterns. What if she wakes up and needs to be feed or changed and your asleep?" asked Integra. "Will you awaken to take care of her?"

"I will take good care of her." insisted Alucard.

"No. Not this time Alucard." said Integra. "Hello. Is this child services?"

Alucard growled at her, but Integra Ignored him.

"Yes, this is Sir Integra Hellsing. Alucard don't look at me like that, you're not keeping her." spoke Integra.

"This is Mary Williams, how may I help you." answered a voice on the other end.

"I have a child here for you to pick up." she said.

"Sir Hellsing, we are still trying to place the other 547 children you gave us yesterday." complained Mary.

"Yes, I know you're busy, but she can't stay here." said Integra. "I haven't the means or the time to look after her."

"But you're Sir Hellsing." said Mary.

"She's not staying here." insisted Integra.

"Very well, what's her name?" asked Mary.

"I don't know." said Integra. "Alucard, what's her name. What did the people at the orphanage name her?"

"Her name is George." said Alucard.

"George, who the hell would name a girl George?" questioned Integra.

"I would." said Alucard.

"YOU named her? What is wrong with you today?!" exclaimed Integra. "You can't name a girl George."

"And girls should were dresses." countered Alucard.

Integra glared at him for casting that gibe at her.

"Fine." said Integra. "Here name is George."

"Does she have a middle name?" asked Mary.

Just then Seras appeared.

"Hey, what's all the excitement about?" she asked.

Then she saw what Alucard was holding.

"Oh, a baby! What's her name?" asked Seras, taking George from Alucard.

"Her name is George." said Alucard.

Sears rocked George in her arms, made cooing noises at her and tickled her tummy. George kicked and giggled at her.

"She likes me." declared Seras.

"George, this is your big sister Seras." said Alucard.

"Oh, are we keeping her?!" asked Seras, excitedly. "That's wonderful. I've always wanted a little sister. There so many things I want to show you George. "

"Officer Victoria, don't get attached to it. She's not staying!" barked Integra.

"Child's middle name?" asked Mary.

"Officer Victoria!" called Integra, trying to get Seras' attention.

"Victoria. That's a good name." said Mary. "Surname?"

"Hm, what was that?" asked Integra, completed distracted by the turn of events.

"Surname." stated Mary.

"Hellsing. I told you that already. Just come and pick her up." ordered Integra.

"Father's name?" asked Mary.

"Alucard, I told you NO." complained Integra. "Alucard cut that out!"

"Father's name is Alucard. Hm, it must be a German name. Right then. George Victoria Hellsing, daughter of Alucard and Integra Hellsing. Congratulations Mrs. Hellsing, the adoption papers will arrive in three days. Enjoy your new baby girl." said Mary.

"What?!What a minute! Damn her she hung up on me!" growled Integra.

Alucard laughed.

"Welcome to the family George." said Alucard.

"She's not staying." said Integra, hitting the redial button.

"Is too." said Alucard.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"NO, SHE'S NOT!"


	3. Families

**Chapter 3**: **Families**

Walter stood a ways off as he looked upon this little scene. Integra and Alucard were arguing about keeping the child, while Seras had already fallen in love with her new baby sister. He wondered about Seras as he thought about her past life. Seras was an only child. Her parents had been murdered right before her eyes. She too had been shot and left for dead, only she didn't die. She pulled through and they sent her to an orphanage.

She was constantly picked on by the other kids, but she never stood up for herself, she mostly ignored them. They'd soon get bored and go away. However, when one of the other kids was being picked on and they were outnumbered, Seras would rush to defend them. She could beat up people twice her size if she had to. When she grew up, she became a cop, just like her father had been. Seras was a protector that was her nature. However, vampires were predators and Seras was not a predator. Thus was the conflict of her undead existence. A protector forced to be a predator and it was killing her.

But now with little George here, maybe with someone around that needed her protection. Maybe now Seras could reconcile her two halfs and finally become a whole. And then there was Integra to consider.

The Queen and the knights were constantly hounding her about producing an heir. Well, fate had deemed to give them one; and one that had Integra's eyes. If he could hack into the adoption files and change them to a birth certificate, who could say that the child wasn't Integra's. And even if no one acknowledged her as Integra's heir, raising her would be good practice for Integra.

So Walter made a decision.

"Alright, that's enough!" he said, interrupting their escalating argument. "If we are going to keep George then there must be rules set."

"Walter, we are not keeping her!" said Integra.

"Yes, we are." said Walter, matter of factly.

Alucard just smiled. Two against one, he'd win in any democracy.

"Are you insane?!" questioned Integra. "You know damn well none of us are qualified for this job or have the time to do it properly."

"Sir Integra, she's a child. Not a mission." said Walter. "Besides you need an heir and she even has your eyes."

"You must be mad. They will never accept her as my blood heir." said Integra, lighting and smoking her cigar.

"Then she'll be good practice for you."

Walter walked over to her and took the cigar from her lips. He crushed it out and said.

"No more smoking from this day forward."

"Oh, come on." complained Integra. "I need them to keep from shooting people."

"Then smoke outside. Smoking is not good for George and 82 of parents that smoke have children that smoke when they grow up." informed Walter.

"And what is George to be when she grows up?" asked Integra.

"If not your heir." said Walter. "Then she'll be mine."

"Yours?" questioned Integra.

"I will not live forever, Integra. One day I too will be gone. At least if I raise George to be my replacement, I'll enjoy my hereafter more if I know you'll be properly looked after." said Walter.

Integra thought about Walter. It was true. He wouldn't live forever; though she had often wished that he would. She needed him. And he was the only one that she trusted fully; mind, body, and soul. Then she looked at George; A brand new life, her whole future ahead of her. She was bright, giggly, and happy. Integra had once been bright and happy, and then her father died. And then she became the master of death and protector of life. She lost her happiness the day her father died.

"No, Walter. I will not condemn her to death. I will not have her part of this life." said Integra sadly.

Alucard walked up to his master and stood before her.

"You cannot protect her from death. It will take her like it takes anyone. Difference will be whether or not she is prepared to fight it. Out there we cannot protect her, but in here. Death will have to get by me first." said Alucard.

Integra looked up at him. He was being serious. No smirks and no jokes. Then she looked at George. She and Seras were happily playing footsie. Integra had never seen a genuine smile on Seras' face before. It was good to see.

"Alright, she can stay." relented Integra. "But how are we to care for her? And I don't want anyone finding out about her. The last thing I need is an inquisition from the knights."

"Alucard and Seras will watch over her at night and you and I will watch over her during the day. Alucard you will help feed, pamper, and teach George. Do not leave everything to Seras. Understood." instructed Walter.

"Yes." said Alucard.

"The same goes for you Integra. I will not do the work for you. Your father made time for you and you will make time for her." said Walter.

"Fine. But I still think this is a bad Idea. Who will look after her while they're out hunting?" she asked.

"We will." said Walter.

"And while I'm out at Meetings?" she asked.

"Alucard will. George is his daughter, so he will have to sacrifice his sleep." said Walter.

"Done." agreed Alucard.

"Well then, first thing we must do is set up a nursery for George. Sir Integra, you and Alucard will go to the attic and bring down your cradle and anything else you find that will be suitable for George. We'll use the room right next to yours." said Walter.

"But that's my mother's room and it hasn't been used in years." protested Integra.

"Well, I can always put George IN your room." countered Walter. "A baby must always be close to its mother."

"Then put her in Alucard's room." said Integra, defensively.

"In the Basement Dungeon." said Walter, sarcastically.

"Alright, fine she can have mother's room." relented Integra, throwing her hands up in defeat.

Alucard held out his hand to Integra.

"Shall we away to the attic?" he asked.

Integra took his hand and Alucard pulled her close to him.

"At least with your powers, this won't take long." she griped.

"All the powers of darkness at my command, and I'm a moving van." laughed Alucard, as they disappeared.

With them gone, Walter turned to Seras.

"Do you know how to drive a car?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Here are the keys to the car and my wallet. The knights won't be able to trace cash transactions. Take George shopping. Get her some suitable clothes, food, and toys." instructed Walter.

"Sure, no problem." beamed Seras. "Come on George, our First Shopping Trip."

"I'll be cleaning out George's new room. Report to me when you're done." said Walter.

"Right." acknowledge Seras.

Seras started to leave, but then she turned around. She walked right up to Walter and placed a kiss on his cheek. He blushed.

"Thank you for convincing Sir Integra to let George stay." said Seras.

"Your welcome, Miss Victoria." smiled Walter. "As for you George, be a good little girl for your big sister. OK?"

George just wiggled and giggled at him.

"I'll take that as a yes. Off you go."

Seras left with George. She was so happy, Walter thought that she would bust.

"This will definitely be interesting." he mused.


	4. The Birth of Lcard

**Chapter 4: The Birth of L-card**

Alucard and Seras were out killing ghouls as usual. So it was up to Integra to watch George. Not a task that she was enjoying either. George wouldn't stop crying. She had feed her, changed her, and was now pacing the floor with her; but she couldn't get George to stop crying. So finally she gave up and took her to see Walter.

"Walter, where's the off button? I don't know what's the matter with her?" asked Integra. "I feed her, changed her, and walked her. She just won't stop crying."

Walter took George in his arms. He gently rocked her and sang to her. George quieted down, but she still cried.

"How do you do that?" asked Integra, at a loss for Walter's magic charms.

"It's your heartbeat." said Walter. "Babies spend so much time close to the chests of their mothers that they get used to their heartbeat. If the mother is upset, then the child is upset. You must control your heartbeat."

"Maybe that's why she likes Alucard so much. He doesn't have a heartbeat. So she probably misses the peace and quiet." reasoned Integra.

"Waaahhh." cried George.

"Sorry George." said Integra. "But your father's out hunting. He won't be back till sunrise."

As if she understood her, George started crying louder.

"Now why did you tell her that." asked Walter, trying to calm her down again.

"Why not? It's the truth." said Integra. "If I'm to be her mother, then I will not lie to her."

"Here, if you hold her for a moment." said Walter. "I have an idea."

Integra took George and started pacing again.

"I command you to stop crying." said Integra.

George paid her no heed.

"Well, it was worth a try." sighed Integra.

Walter went to the laundry and pulled out one of Alucard's red coats. He brought it back to George. He held it up at arms distance. George recognized it and immediately reached out for it.

"Just as I thought, she wants Alucard. And nothing will calm her until she gets him." said Walter.

"This is going to be such a pain, if she's crying every night." complained Integra.

"Well, maybe we can come up with a surrogate." said Walter.

Walter started to walk away. George started crying harder.

"Walter, leave me the coat." begged Integra.

Walter handed Integra the coat. George simmered down to a whimper. Walter then left and when to George's room. He picked up one of her stuffed rabbits and returned to his room. Integra was now sitting down in his chair. George was wrapped inside Alucard's coat and she was falling asleep. Every once in a while she would start crying again and then settle down.

Integra watched as Walter cut a piece of cloth from Alucard's' coat.

"I'm sorry Sir Integra, if I might trouble you for the sleeve from your blouse." asked Walter.

"My sleeve?" questioned Integra, wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Yes. This won't work without a proper shirt." he explained.

"Anything to get her to stop crying." consented Integra.

She held out her right arm and Walter tore her sleeve off. He then pulled out a sewing machine and proceeded to make clothes for the rabbit. He tore a bit of cloth from his vest to make pants for the rabbit. And then he went back to the laundry.

Integra watched him curiously as he seemed to be searching for something. Then he found it. It was one of Seras favorite shirts. He took a bit of cloth from it and made boots for the rabbit. When he had finished, the rabbit was now dressed exactly like Alucard.

"Heh, heh, heh, you forgot his hat." commented Integra.

"Oh, right. Hmmm."

Walter looked around, but then decided to use a bit more of Alucard's coat. He sowed a bit of cardboard into it to give it a stiffer feel.

"There we go. Perfect." said Walter. "Here George."

George looked at the rabbit in Alucard clothing and reached out for it. She sniffed it and was content. It only took fifteen minutes more until she was completely asleep. She curled up in Alucard's coat and tightly hugged the rabbit for dear life. Integra smiled.

"Finally."

Integra walked back to George's room and placed her in the crib. George immediately started crying.

"Oh, come on!"

Integra picked her up and paced some more.

"I have work to do, you know." scolded Integra.

Then she remembered what Walter had said about her heartbeat. Integra put on Alucard's coat. She sat down in the rocking chair and held George close to her. She rocked and hummed. Soon George was fast asleep and so was Integra.

Alucard and Seras returned from their mission. Both wanted to check in on George before they turned in for the day. In George's room, they found both George and Integra fast asleep. Alucard smiled at them as he noticed that she was wearing his coat. But he frowned as he noticed the holes in it.

"What happened to my coat?" he wondered.

"Hey master, look at this." pointed out Seras. "Someone made an Alucard doll for George."

Alucard looked at the rabbit. It was wearing his clothes. He tried to examine it more; but George had such a tight grip on it, that he had to sacrifice one of his tendrils to get it out of her grip. Alucard held the rabbit up and studied it. The rabbit had his coat for a hat and coat, Integra's shirt, by the smell of it, for a shirt, Walter's vest for pants, and Seras shirt for boots. Alucard chuckled as he gave the toy back to George. Now she would always have her family close to her.

"Should we wake her and report in?" asked Seras.

"No." said Alucard. "Let them sleep. Just type up your report and leave it on her desk."

"Yes, master." said Seras.

Seras kissed George. George sighed, but remained asleep.

"Good night, George." said Seras.

Then she left. Alucard looked upon Integra and George's sleeping form.

"This is how it should be." he thought. "I WILL protect you both."

Alucard stroked George's hair, but kissed Integra's forehead.

"Good night George. Good night, my master."


	5. Dying to be Close to You

**Chapter 5**: **Dying to be Close to You**

Integra and Walter were out of town. So it fell to Alucard to look after George. With Seras' help, he had learned how to change diapers, feed George, and bath her. He had to admit it; humans could be quite clever when they wanted to be. This new fangled "huggies" were a hell of a lot easier to put on than diapers had been in his day. In his day, there had been a lot of rolling and tucking to get the blasted things to stay on and then the human race invented safety pins.

George, for the most part, wasn't much trouble. She enjoyed playing with Seras, who seemed to have a new game to play every night. Today they were playing peek-a-boo. Alucard chuckled, as he remembered the last time he played peek-a-boo, he scared the crap out of several nuns. A strange noise brought Alucard's attention back to the present. George was now giggling with glee as Seras made funny noises by blowing on her bare tummy.

Alucard just raised an eyebrow as he watched them. A wave of gushy goodness washed over him and he shuddered. Too much, too much love and joy was sickening. Still, Seras had never been this happy before. She usually hid or sulked around when she wasn't training. Although, her training had improved a lot and she didn't complain now when Alucard tried to teach her new powers. Before, she had been afraid of them and refused to use them, but now with George here, Seras wanted to learn more and use her powers better. Well, as sickening as it was to watch, having George around did make Seras a better vampire. So he tolerated it.

However, the time was growing late (or early, if you're a vampire) and Walter and Integra had not yet returned.

"Master." called Seras.

"What?" he answered.

"The sun is coming up." she told him.

"I know." he said.

"We can't leave her upstairs alone." worried Seras.

"Don't worry. I'll keep her with me." said Alucard, reaching for George.

Seras handed George to Alucard.

"Good night George." said Seras, giving her a kiss. "I'll see you tonight."

"Do I get a kiss too." Alucard chuckled, wickedly.

Seras didn't answer him. She just blushed and faded from sight.

"_Your sister is a bashful one, isn't she_?" he asked George, as he climbed into his coffin. "_You're not bashful, are you?"_

George just happily wiggled in his arms.

"_Of course you're not. You're going to be a predator like me when you grow up. I will see to that_." said Alucard, as he closed the lid of his coffin.

Suddenly, George started crying like someone was killing her. Alucard opened the coffin lid.

_"You're not afraid of the dark, are you_?" asked Alucard. "_The only monster here is me."_

Alucard looked into George's mind. Cooking pots and ovens and other small places, hot places, places that children shouldn't be, and the nasty things that waited for children inside. No, George wasn't afraid of the dark or monsters. She was afraid of closed in spaces. It reminded her of the stew pot that the female vampire had put her in.

"Oh." said Alucard. "You're claustrophobic. Alright, we'll sleep with the lid open."

Alucard laid down, but George looked around. Seeing that the lid stayed open, George began to relax. Five minutes later, George was asleep. Alucard lay there listening to her tiny heartbeat. And soon he too was asleep.

It was four O'clock in the afternoon, when he awoke to the foulest smell that he had ever smelled in his unlife. A thousand rotting corps didn't reek this bad. Suddenly, he remembered George. She wasn't on his chest, where he had left her. He searched for her, but she wasn't anywhere inside his coffin. He sat up and something rolled inside of him. INSIDE OF HIM?!

He reached inside himself and pulled out George. He didn't know how it had happened; but sometime in the night, he and George had become one. He held George in his arms. She was dirty, smelled horrible, and was covered in her own poo. He hadn't waken up to change her, or feed her, or anything. How had she survived? How had she breathed? Last night George's heartbeat had been strong; but now…now it was faint and fading.

"George. George." called Alucard, trying to wake her up.

Little George tried to open her eyes, but she was too weak. Alucard immediately appeared in Integra's office.

"Integra!" he called.

Integra was surprised that he would be so blatant as to use her name without a title to it.

"Alucard, what are you…?" she scolded.

"George is …"

"Ugh, what is that smell?" complained Integra.

Walter noticed what Alucard was holding and panicked.

"Oh, my God. NO." he feared.

Walter moved into action.

"Integra take George and hold her close to you. She needs your body heat."

"Are you nuts? She's filthy." said Integra.

"Integral Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing! Shut up and hold George!!" demanded Walter, as he pushed Integra into her chair and handed George to her. "She's dying."

"Dying?" questioned Integra, as she held George.

Integra looked down at George. She was a mess and her tiny body shivered in her arms.

"Alucard, blankets!" ordered Walter. "Go!"

"And where are you going?" asked Integra, as she watched Walter leave.

"To get her bath ready." said Walter.

Walter left. Integra sat there holding George. She smelled horrible. Integra wiped George's face clean with her coat sleeve.

"What did Alucard do to you?" she asked.

"It's not what I did." he said appearing out of thin air. "It's what I didn't do."

Alucard peeled George out of her filthy poo stained clothes and wiped her off with one of the towels that he had brought. Then he took two more towels and wrapped her up in them. Integra took off her green top coat, now filthy, and received a towel wrapped George from Alucard. Integra held George close to her, and where George had been shivering with cold, now she wasn't moving at all.

"What happened?" she asked, gently rubbing George's tummy to try and warm her up.

"The sun was coming up, but you and Walter hadn't returned. Seras and I didn't want to leave her upstairs alone. So I took her to bed with me." began Alucard.

"And you didn't wake up to change or feed her, is that it?" questioned Integra.

"Worse." said Aluard.

"Worse?" she worried.

"She slipped…inside of me." confessed Alucard.

"Inside of you?" feared Integra.

Integra looked down at George. There was nothing but demons, enemies, and shadows inside of Alucard. And if they had been feeding off George's life force all night, no wonder George was dying.

"George." called Integra.

Suddenly, George wiggled in Integra's arms.

"Alucard, look. She moved." said Integra, full of hope.

Movement was always a good sign. It meant there was life.

"Your body heat has awakened her. And it looks like she's hungry." he smirked.

"What makes you think…?"

Integra looked down at George. George had moved herself into a feeding position. George was now sucking on Integra's blouse and blindly looking for milk.

"Aw, hell no!" exclaimed Integra.

Alucard just chuckled. Suddenly, Seras showed up.

"What's wrong Sir Hellsing?" she asked.

"Seras pop downstairs and get me a bottle for George. In fact make it two." ordered Integra.

Seras gently smiled as she saw George trying to suckle from Integra, then Seras disappeared. Walter re-entered the room and noticed George trying to suckle from Integra.

"That's a good sign." he said, taking George from Integra.

Walter left and took George to the bathroom. He placed George in the sink while he undressed down to his underwear. He held George in his arms as he sat in the bathwater and washed her clean. Immediately, George started crying.

"I'm sorry if it's too hot George, but we must get you clean." said Walter, softly.

Integra knocked on the door and then entered the room. Alucard followed her. Integra sat on the back of the toilet and Alucard stood leaning against the wall. No one spoke, they just watched Walter wash George. Suddenly, Walter broke the silence.

"Alucard, George is forbidden to sleep with you anymore." said Walter firmly. "She either sleeps in her crib or you stay awake until one of us returns."

"But I've slept with her before. I don't know why…"

"I believe it's because she loves you." said Walter, plainly.

"What?"asked Integra.

"Children want to be close to their parents and George is no exception. She sees Alucard not as her adoptive father, but as her father. And she wants so much to be close to you that she slipped right through you." explained Walter. "Humans don't have this problem because we are solids. You however can change form."

"It's just a miracle that she's still alive." said Integra, crossing her arms and resting on the back of the toilet. "I wonder if there'll be any side effects."

"I don't think so." said Walter. "The only reason she isn't dead is because Alucard's demons know that to move against George would be to move against Alucard. And I think George is alive because of Alucard's love for her."

"Don't be asinine, Walter." sneered Alucard.

"Deny it all you like Alucard, but you care for this child as if you had sired her yourself." said Walter. "Love is a powerful enchantment and can protect one against all evil."

"Bah." said Alucard, upset at being called a "loving" father.

Integra just chuckled to herself. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Seras entered the bathroom. She looked around for George and found Walter holding her in the bathtub.

"Oh, good. Give them here please." requested Walter.

Seras handed him one bottle and place the other two on the rim of the tube. Walter gave one to George and she sucked it down like a hungry little wolf. Sears washed George's little feet while Walter feed her. Then she noticed that Walter wasn't wearing any clothes, except for his underwear.

"Walter, you're naked." she exclaimed.

"You certainly didn't expect me to be sitting in here fully dressed, did you?" he said plainly.

Seras blushed bright red and disappeared from sight. Integra just shook her head, while Alucard laughed.

"Nobody's that innocent." huffed Integra.

Alucard just laughed harder.

"You were once." he chuckled.

Integra just raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm going to go change my clothes. I smell like George." said Integra, getting up to leave. "I suggest you get out of those clothes."

"Finally, Integra Hellsing wants me out of my clothes." he leered at her.

"Cheeky Bastard." she growled, as she left the bathroom.

Alucard let his clothes fall from his body and they landed in a pile on the floor.

"Lord Alucard." called Walter.

"Yes, Walter." he replied.

"Since your undressed, switch with me." requested Walter.

Walter got out of the tub and Alucard got in. Walter handed George to him and a fresh bottle. Alucard gave George the bottle and she hungrily tore into that one too.

"Keep her warm and give her the third one if she wants it. I expect that she's terribly hungry." instructed Walter, as he dried off and got dressed. "Bring her to the nursery when you're done."

"Yes, Walter." he promised.

Walter left. Alucard washed George's hair. When George was done with her second bottle, she let go of it. The bottle didn't sink, of course. It just floated away. George watched it float away. She turned her head to get a better view. Alucard sat her up in his lap so she could see it and then started washing her arms and legs. George reached out for the bottle, but her movements splashed the water and the bottle moved away from her. She reached out for it.

"Hold still." commanded Alucard.

George just looked up at him; her bright blue eyes shining with life. Alucard picked her up and held her at arms length.

"That's better. It will take more than me to kill you, won't it George."

George just smiled at him and reached for his nose. Alucard let her pull his nose off his face. She looked at it, bit in to it, and then tossed it away. Integra caught it as it flew towards her. She looked at it and handed it back to Alucard.

"Cut that out." demanded Integra. "You'll scare her."

Integra, now in fresh clothes, retook her seat across from Alucard.

"That won't scare her. She's not afraid of anything." he said, reattaching his nose. "Except closed in spaces. She wouldn't let me close the lid of the coffin."

"After spending the night with you…inside of you; it will be a miracle if she doesn't grow up afraid of her own shadow."

Just then George let out a burp.

"Oh, that's lady like." teased Alucard. "Master, would you hand me the third bottle. Walter said she should have all three."

Integra picked up the bottle and handed it to him. That's when she noticed that Alucard was completely naked.

"Alucard, where is your underwear?" asked Integra.

"What underwear?" asked Alucard, playfully.

Integra turned her back on him and cleared her throat.

"Have some decency! Even Walter was wearing his underwear." chided Integra.

Alucard started laughing at Integra's modesty. And she was teasing Seras? Suddenly, Alucard caught one of Integra's stray thoughts. A large grin spread over his face and he said…

"You know it does get bigger." he chuckled. "A lot bigger."

"Alucard!"

"What no blushing?" he teased.

"No, but there will be bloodshed, if you don't put some pants on now!"

"Alright." relented Alucard, morphing into some underwear. "Really, you and your HUMAN decency. Is this better?"

Integra turned around and looked.

"Much."

"Why don't you take off some clothes and join me?" he asked, seductively.

"Ha! In your dreams. There's no way on Earth I'd be caught naked in a tub with you." scoffed Integra.

"And there you have it George. Your sister's bashful and you mother is a prude." laughed Alucard.

George didn't care, she just wanted more milk.


	6. Storytime with Seras

**Chapter 6: Story Time with Seras**

Alucard had left. He had tired of George's crying and took to the roof seeking solitude and silence. He left George with Seras. Seras was better at this stuff then he was anyway.

Seras for the most part ignored George. She wasn't in pain and she wasn't hungry. She had just woken up from a nap, so she wasn't sleepy. She was just fussy and wanted to be held. Seras was lying on the floor building cities out of George's blocks. When George crawled over to her and hit her.

"_No, George." _said Seras, gently pushing her away._ "We don't hit. I will tell you a story, when you decide to stop crying for no reason_."

George threw L-card at her. Seras caught him and placed him inside one of the castles that she had built. Curious, George crawled over to the castle and looked inside.

_"Are you finished crying?" _asked Seras._ "Do you want me to tell you a story about prince Alucard and princess Integra?"_

George laid down on the floor and let out a big sigh.

"Ok." said Seras, sitting up and placing George in her lap. "Once upon a time, there was a bad little prince named Alucard. He liked to bite people and suck their blood."

George looked over at L-card sitting in his LEGO castle. Seras just smiled and continued her story.

"One night a little old man came to the door."

George looked at the door expecting to see a little old man standing there; but there was none. Seras cocked her head to the side and looked at George.

"You want to see the story, don't you? I've been practicing, but I'm not as good as Alucard."

George just looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok. I'll try." said Seras. "Geez, I think you learn more from Ink than you do us."

The room went dark and the LEGO castle filled the room. L-card sat on his throne and ordered his servants to bring him someone to eat. Suddenly, there was a knock on the castle door. George looked at the door and it opened. Standing there was a little old man that looked like Walter. George pointed at him and looked up at Seras.

"Yeah, I know." smiled Seras. "But its just a story."

George sighed and relaxed into Seras lap. Seras kissed the top of her head and continued her story illusion.

_**"Who are you and what do you want?!" growled Alucard. **_

_**"I was wondering if you would shelter me for the night." said the old man.**_

_**"What do I look like to you, motel 6?!" growled Alucard. "Go away."**_

_**"So that's how it is, is it?" asked the old man. "I ask you for help and you grossly refuse."**_

_**"No, If I were grossly refusing, I would have kicked your ass and thrown you off my steps." countered Alucard.**_

_**"Just for that I curse you." said the old man.**_

_**"Nuts to you too." sneered Alucard. **_

_**"Forever more you will..." began the old man.**_

****

"But Alucard had had enough." told Seras. "He picked the man up and threw him off his steps and into the snow. Then he slammed his castle door shut and went back to the warmth of his home."

George clapped. Seras frowned.

"No, George that's not funny." corrected Seras. "Humans should be kind to one another and help their fellow man."

George looked up at her. She shook her head.

"That's right George. The bad little prince did a naughty thing. And he's going to be punished for it."

George looked at Walter lying in the snow at the bottom of the stairs. She pointed to him.

"No George, Alucard would never really treat Walter like that."

George sighed and sat back. So Seras continued with the story.

"Anyway, the old man finally made it home. However, he was very sick. His daughter Integra loved him very much and looked to her father's needs." said Seras.

George sat up when she saw Integra. She pointed at her.

"Yes, George. She's the hero of this story." said Seras. "She saves Prince Alucard."

George sat back. She wanted to hear this.

"But the old man's health didn't improve and he died." continued Seras. "Integra wept for and buried her father, and then she went to see prince Alucard."

George watched with excitement as Integra mounted a horse and rode deep into the forest with her father's sword at her side. She watched as she entered Prince Alucard's castle. She watched in amusement was Integra walked right up to his throne and challenged him to a fight.

"Now little prince Alucard had been bored all day. So he accepted the challenge." said Seras. "They fought all night. But she didn't beat him. Since he was a vampire, he was faster and stronger than her. But this human challenging him to a fight amused him, so he played with her. But now morning was coming and he was growing tired of this game. So he ended the fight."

George watched as prince Alucard started using his vampiric speed on her. He tore her dress in three places, but left her her modesty. He pinned her to the floor and growled at her showing his fangs. However, instead of being afraid of him, she just growled right back and shouted at him.

_**"You'd had better kill me now, cause if you don't I'll be back! I will kill you for the unkindness that you showed my father! He died because you threw him out into the cold!" she shouted back in fury.**_

_**"I care not what happens to humans." said Alucard. "Anymore than you humans care what happens to cows. He died so what, he would have died sooner or later anyway."**_

_**Integra seethed in silence. He was right; but that didn't make what he did right either.**_

_**"I will kill you." she promised.**_

_**"Feel free to try." he laughed, as he let her up. "I haven't had this much fun in years."**_

****

George watched in amusement as Integra mounted her horse and rode home. She clapped as she watched Alucard smile as her as she rode away.

_**"Hurry back now." he laughed.**_

****

"So Integra rode home, but as she dismounted her horse to go inside, a man approached her." added Seras.

George watched as a priest came towards Integra.

_**"Looks like you had a rough night." said the priest.**_

_**"Nothing for you to worry about Maxwell." said Integra, none to politely.**_

_**"But I worry about my fiancé." smiled Maxwell.**_

_**"I am not your fiancé." growled Integra.**_

_**"Your father came to us and asked us to look after you." informed Maxwell. "Should he die before you were properly wed."**_

_**"Yes, look after me." reminded Integra. "Not marry me and take my land."**_

_**"You should be honored to serve our Lord God." said Maxwell, slightly hurt by her accusation.**_

_**"I do." said Integra. "Every Sunday. Now if you don't mind. I'd like to go in and change. It's cold out here."**_

_**"If you like, I would consider it an honor if you'd allow me to treat your wounds." offered Maxwell, with a leering smile.**_

_**"Oh, I'm sure you would." said Integra, closing the door on him.**_

****

George growled at Maxwell.

"Don't mind him." said Seras. "He gets his later."

George threw her tiny fist at him and growled some more. Seras just chucked at her and continued the story.

"Anyway, just as she promised, Integra went back the next night and again challenged prince Alucard to a fight. Alucard beat her again, but this time he offered her breakfast before she left." said Seras.

_**"No." said Integra. **_

_**"I promise not to poison you." he laughed.**_

_**"That's not it." she said. "I have sworn to kill. I can't afford..."**_

_**"To become my friend." he smirked.**_

_**"To enjoy the hospitality that you denied my father." finished Integra.**_

_**"Hm, yes. A moral dilemma for a moral human." he chuckled. "Fine then, go."**_

_**Prince Alucard watched as she left with all the pride that he had left her. He smiled fangs and all. This little human was very interesting to him. He wondered if it was right for him to pray for death at her hands. And that made him laugh.**_

_**Integra rode home in another humiliating defeat. But as she rode home, she began to think. **_

_**"He's playing with me." she reasoned. "He could easily defeat me or make me his if he chose to. I wonder what he's really up too."**_

_**The more she thought about him, the more she began to hate herself. He was the most noble, intelligent, and fierce some man that she had ever met. So different from the weakling, vain, prideful, and lazy human males she had always known. Prince Alucard was a bad man. Everyone knew it. He killed to eat. He cared nothing of his fellowman and he took what he wanted with no regrets. But in this man was truth. He was what he was and he made no excuses. **_

_**The men of her village, however, were of lesser stuff. They were gentlemen, who spent their days lying, manipulating people, and hording power. They'd smile to your face only to stab you in the back. And Maxwell was no different. He was the man that her father had chosen for her because he was a leader of the community. He was an "honest" man and had the means to protect and provide for her. But he was vain and only truly loved himself. Maxwell was not the man for her.**_

_**"Oh my god, don't let this be true. Don't let me fall in love with him. Not him, not Prince Alucard." prayed Integra.**_

****

"Now." said Seras. "Integra's nightly adventures into the dark forest did not go completely unnoticed."

_**"I will not lose her to that monster." said Maxwell. "Anderson, bring her to me. We will marry tomorrow."**_

_**"And ye would marry this girl against her will?" asked Anderson.**_

_**"Not against her will." justified Maxwell. "According to her father's wishes. Besides, she is young and foolish. She plays with this "devil" much longer and she will lose her soul. I'm really doing this to save her, Anderson. How can you refuse me wanting to save her soul?"**_

_**"Aye, if ye put it that way." agreed Anderson. "I'll bring her to ye."**_

****

George crawled out of Seras lap and tried to hit Maxwell. But of course, she fell right threw him.

"No use trying to hit what's not there, George. These are illusions."

Seras made the illusions disappear and the room returned to normal. George looked around and stared crying. Seras shook her head as she chuckled at George, and made the illusions reappear. Again George swung at Maxwell.

"Stop that and come here so I can finish the story." said Seras, pulling George by her foot and back into her lap.

George was still trying to hit Maxwell as Seras continued the story.

"Anderson did as he was told and brought Integra to Maxwell." continued Seras. "So now Integra stood before the Roman Catholic Priest in a wedding dress."

_**"Maxwell, you bastard!" shouted Integra.**_

_**"Now, now Integra." smiled Maxwell. "Is that anyway to speak in church...or to your husband?"**_

_**"I'd rather die than marry you." she snarled.**_

_**"Don't you mean you'd rather be with HIM than with me." said Maxwell, his eyes growing dark.**_

_**Integra didn't say anything. She just stared at the floor.**_

_**"You see Integra. I'm doing this for your own good." he smiled. "As my wife he can not have you and you will be out of his reach."**_

_**"At least he's never taken me against my will." countered Integra.**_

****

"Now while all this was going on." said Seras. "Little prince Alucard was patiently waiting his nightly challenge from Integra. Only this time she didn't come. And as the sun set, he actually got worried. So he sent one of his servants to bring him word."

George sat up, smiled brightly, and pointed.

"Yes, George that's me. I'm Alucard's servant. I still haven't fed from him, so I'm still tied to him. He may wonder why, but I know why. Just as he serves Sir Integra, I serve him. And for now that's just fine." smiled Seras. "Anyway, I tell master that his "friend" is about to be married to a catholic priest. Needless, to say he gets mad."

_**"And if anyone here has just cause why these two should be married, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." offered the priest.**_

_**"Yeah, I do." said Integra.**_

_**"Not yet my love, you say that later." smiled Maxwell.**_

_**"Arrogant ass. I mean I object." said Integra.**_

_**"You can't object you're the bride." said the priest.**_

_**"Then I'll object." said Prince Alucard.**_

_**The people drew back in fear. Some had seen him and feared him. Some had only heard stories, but still had the good sense to fear him. The Catholics, however, looked on him in hate.**_

_**"Well, well, well so the little prince has finally come out of hiding." laughed Maxwell. "Kill him."**_

_**All at once, twenty priests set upon prince Alucard. But he was stronger and defeated them all. That's when Anderson started laughing.**_

_**"Aye, now this is more like it." he crowed. "Come monster, fight with me."**_

_**Integra and Maxwell watched at Anderson and Prince Alucard fought for Integra.**_

****

George clapped and cheered as she watched Prince Alucard fight with Anderson.

"They fought all night and into the morning. But Alucard hated the sunlight and it began to make him weak. He wanted to retreat to his home and rest for the day, but if he did he would lose Integra." explained Seras.

_**"Not so easy is it monster." laughed Anderson. "I'm not some weak little girl that ye can easily defeat."**_

_**"She is not weak." defended Prince Alucard. "And I will defeat you."**_

_**"No, ye will not." grinned Anderson, as he thrust both his swords into prince Alucard's' chest.**_

_**"Yes, I will." laughed Prince Alucard, as he bit Anderson and ripped his head, clean off his shoulders.**_

****

George cheered for her father. Then she watched with sadness as he fell to the floor in defeat, the morning sun taking its toll on him. George looked on and smiled as Integra rushed to Prince Alucard's side. She removed the blessed blades from his chest and started dragging him out of the church. The remaining priests moved to stop her, but Maxwell stopped them.

_**"Let her go, for now." he ordered. "We will finish this later."**_

****

"So Integra dragged him to the nearest coach, which was her wedding coach, the one she was supposed to have shared with Maxwell." said Seras, continuing the story. "She cut her wrist and fed him her blood. Then she took the horses' reins and rode away. She rode hard and fast, racing into the dark forest, to return the little prince to his beloved home."

George bounced happily in Seras' lap, urging Integra to go faster.

"She got him back to his castle, and with the help of his servant Seras, they put him into his coffin bed to sleep and to regenerate." continued Seras.

_**"Thank you for bringing my master back home." thanked Seras.**_

_**"It's the least I could do." smirked Integra. "He did just save my life."**_

_**"You are still bleeding." noticed Seras. "Please allow me to tend your wounds."**_

_**"I'll be fine." said Integra, looking down at her wrist.**_

_**"But I would not be if Master found out. Please allow me to serve you." begged Seras.**_

_**Suddenly, Integra felt light headed.**_

_**"See, you've lost too much blood." informed Seras.**_

_**"Maybe just this once." she smiled weakly.**_

****

"So the servant Seras tended Integra's wounds. She also fed and bathed her, and allowed her to rest in the finest guest bedroom that her master had." said Seras. "It was well into the evening when Prince Alucard awoke from his sleep. He had expected his servant Seras to be there to wait on him, but she was not. Then he remembered the fight with the Catholic Church. He went searching for her and found her waiting on Integra, who was sleeping peacefully."

_**"So here you are." he said.**_

_**"I'm sorry master." said Seras. "I will get you breakfast right away."**_

_**"No, you did right." he smiled at her. "You're a good little police girl."**_

_**Sears smiled.**_

_**"She said to thank you for saving her life, if you awoke before she did." informed Seras.**_

_**"She is a strange one, isn't she?" he asked.**_

_**"Strange, master?" questioned Seras.**_

_**"She's not like other girls. She doesn't fear me." he commented. "She is a commoner, and yet she has all the pride and virtue of one of the ancient nobles."**_

_**"Yes, master." agreed Seras. "I like her too."**_

_**Prince Alucard growled at her for being cheeky.**_

_**"Can we keep her?" asked Seras, changing the subject quickly.**_

_**"If we do, it must be her choice." he said, watching her sleep. "Stay here and see to her needs. When she wishes it, escort her back to town."**_

_**"Yes, master." acknowledged Seras.**_

****

"Now George, while slept. The Catholics were licking their wounds and plotting revenge." said Seras, trying to sound scary and ominous. "They plotted to attack the castle during the day, because vampires are defenseless during the day."

George watched as the Catholics gathered their troops and marched onto the castle. George crawled out of Seras' arms and tried to wake up Integra. Seras smiled and let George stir Integra. George pulled her towards the window and showed her the catholic troops. Integra nodded and called for Seras.

_**"Is it only you and your master here, or does he have troops for such emergencies?" asked Integra.**_

_**"Oh, we have soldiers." said Seras. **_

_**"Then call them up." ordered Integra, taking charge.**_

_**Seras smiled at her and called the werewolves to their duty.**_

_**"Werewolves?!" said Integra, stunned to see them.**_

_**"Yes, they are a vampire's daylight guardians." explained Seras. "They will protect the master and all inside this castle."**_

_**"Then let's go." said Integra. "I will not be the damsel in distress again."**_

****

George watched the battle as the Catholics and the werewolves engaged in war. Integra gave the orders, Seras issued them to the werewolves and together the fought the Catholics to a standstill. Integra stood on the roof bow in hand and rained arrows down upon them. Seras had fun with the boiling pots of oil, as she soaked the Catholics who tried to scale the walls with ladders. But the Catholics would not be defeated and they brought a battering ram to force their way inside.

George growled in anger as the Catholics forced their way inside of prince Alucard's castle. They killed his servants and started looting his castle. Seras awakened the second wave of werewolf forces as Integra grabbed a sword off the wall and started killing all that stood off against her.

Out of the 127 Catholics that had entered battle, on fifteen remained. Fourteen Catholics faced off against Integra, but she stood her ground. George cheered Integra on as she killed twelve of the invading Catholics, till it was just her, Maxwell and his two bodyguards.

_**"Get out of here." she growled in anger.**_

_**"Why?" asked Maxwell. "Why do you fight so hard to defend a man that killed your father? That man is a monster."**_

_**"He maybe." agreed Integra. "But as least I can see his fangs."**_

_**"Oh, Integra we could have been so glorious as husband and wife." envisioned Maxwell. "You could have been worshiped."**_

_**"I'm not a god." said Integra, holding him off at sword point. "I have no need to be worshiped."**_

_**Maxwell smiled at her weakly.**_

_**"And neither are you." she charged. "So what need have you of it?"**_

_**Maxwell frowned.**_

_**"Kill her." he ordered.**_

_**Integra readied for a fight.**_

_**"Come and try." she said, with death in her eyes.**_

****

"Suddenly, the two men that had faced off against Integra, were missing their heads." said Seras.

George looked on in shock as Integra looked on in shock. What had just happened? Then they saw him. Prince Alucard had awakened and he was very displeased.

_**"Maxwell." addressed Prince Alucard. "You should have never entered my home..."**_

_**Maxwell's eyes went wide in fear and he tried to run for the door. But Prince Alucard was faster, he barred Maxwell's retreat.**_

_**"...Now you will never leave." finished Prince Alucard. "Integra, say goodbye to your fiancé."**_

_**Integra smiled.**_

_**"Goodbye Maxwell." she grinned.**_

_**Prince Alucard descended down upon Maxwell and tore open his throat. Integra watched as Prince Alucard killed and drained Maxwell.**_

George grinned happily and yawned. She laid down in Seras lap and went to sleep. Seras smiled as the illusion faded. She picked up George and placed her in her crib.

"Sweet dreams, George." said Seras, as she covered her up.

"That was the most ludicrous story that I've heard." complained Alucard.

"What do you care?" asked Seras. "You always run for the roof when her crying annoys you."

Alucard lorded over Seras.

"Getting bold, aren't we, servant." snarled Alucard, teasingly.

"If you think that's bold." grinned Seras. "Wait till you hear my version of Goldilocks and the three bears."

Alucard just laughed at her as he faded into nothingness.

"You're a good little police girl." he laughed.


	7. George's First Steps

**Chapter 7**: **George's first steps**

Integra was bored out of her mind. She tried to be attentive as Sir Roberts gave his report; but she just didn't care. She turned him off and looked out the window at the falling rain. As she watched the rain fall, she thought about George.

Lately, George had taken up clapping her hands once and saying BOOM just seconds before it began to rain. At first, Integra hadn't believed it; but then she got caught in a sudden downpour. Walter had told her that it was just another side effect of sharing Alucard's essence. George was now very sensitive to the weather. Integra smiled to herself. George had said it was going to rain today; even though the weatherman had clearly said it would be sunny.

"Yeah, sunny." smirked Integra, as she noticed how many knight hadn't brought umbrellas.

"Sir Integra Hellsing." called Sir Roberts. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, Sir Roberts." answered Integra. "You were telling me that these past two years have been very quiet, And that keeping my organization at full strength, or even around at all is a waste of money; Money that could be better used elsewhere, in health care for example."

Integra had sat through hundreds of these meetings; she knew how to listen, even when she wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, good. For a moment, I thought that the future of your organization may be boring you." he quipped.

"Sir Roberts, it's only been 10 months since the last attack, not two years. So I wouldn't disband my organization just yet." retorted Integra. "We've had lulls in business before; we see them as days to catch up on paperwork."

"Sir Hellsing?" called Sir Michaels.

"Yes, Sir Michaels." replied Integra.

"What would you do?" asked Sir Michaels. "If that day ever truly came and there were no more monsters to fight?"

Integra looked at him and smiled.

"Take a very long and well deserved vacation." she smirked.

"I'd think you'd take the time to sire and raise the next generation of Hellsing." chided Sir Irons.

Integra just raised an eyebrow at him. All of a sudden, Alucard appeared.

"Master!"

Integra jumped.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" she asked, slightly miffed.

"You have to come home right now." he said.

"Integra Hellsing! This is completely unacceptable!" shouted Sir Edgewood.

"Unacceptable; but important. Otherwise he wouldn't be here, right Alucard." growled Integra.

"You can shoot me later." said Alucard, flatly, as he scooped up Integra in his arms and disappeared.

Alucard reappeared in Walter's private den. He put Integra down.

"Here she is Walter." reported Alucard.

"Oh, good you're here." smiled Walter.

"Walter, what's going on?" demanded Integra. "What's so important that you sent Alucard to snatch me from a round table meeting?"

"Come on George." coached Seras. "You can do it."

Walter stood nearby, camera in hand.

"It's George's first steps." explained Walter. "A milestone no mother should miss."

"You pulled me out of a round table meeting for this?!" complained Integra.

"Look master." called out Seras, happily. "She's doing it."

All of them watched as George stood on wobbly legs and toddled towards Walter, who was holding L-card and filming at the same time.

"Why so glum master?" asked Alucard. "You weren't enjoying the meeting anyway."

"Yes, but now they're going to grill me about why I left so suddenly. And I need a better excuse then our daughter's first steps. They're already pushing me to get married and sire children, since things have been so quiet lately."

Alucard just smiled.

"And what the hell are you grinning about?" asked Integra.

"That's the first time you've ever called George OUR daughter." he said.

Integra just raised an eyebrow at him. Then she felt something hit her leg. She looked down. George had made it past Walter and all the way over to Integra. George plopped down at Integra's feet and giggled. Integra just looked down at her, as George held out her hands to her wanting to be picked up.

"Your daughter wants you." said Walter.

Integra sighed and sat down on Walter's floor. George crawled into Integra's lap. Integra patted George on the head; but George hugged Integra for all she was worth.

"Good job, George." praised Integra.

George stood in Integra's lap and gave her a kiss. Integra made a face and wiped the kiss away.

"Enough of that." she said, standing George on her feet to face Alucard. "Go and see your father."

George just giggled and danced around in circles. Integra just shook her head. Yeah, she too had been that happy once…a long, long, long time ago.

"Come on George." called Seras, who was now holding L-card. "Come and get L-card."

George fell down. She looked at Seras and L-card and crawled off towards them. Integra was surprised when Alucard put his foot down, blocking her path. Undaunted, she tried to crawl around him. That's when Alucard picked her up and stood her on her feet.

"Plimbare." he commanded, as he gave her a gentle slap on her backside.

George just growled at him. Alucard growled right back.

"PLIMBARE." said Alucard. _walk_

She furrowed her brow and toddled off towards Seras. Alucard just looked at Integra, who was looking at him.

"If you don't challenge her, she'll stay mediocre." he said.

"She's only a child." said Integra.

"And so were you when you inherited me." said Alucard, as he watched George walk over to Seras and give her a hug. "But just look at the woman you've become."

Integra thought about his words.

"Now, do you wish me to return you to the round table meeting now?" asked Alucard.

"No." said Integra, with a wicked grin. "For the first time in my life, I get to use the excuse family emergency."


	8. George Loves Music

**Chapter 8: George Loves Music**

George was crying again. Only this time, Seras was out on mission with the Wild Geese. Integra was busy and so was Walter. Alucard growled in anger at the lack of proper servants in this house.

"Why must you continuously cry, when there is nothing to cry about?" wondered Alucard.

Alucard picked George up by the scruff of her shirt and carried her to the music room.

"Maybe some music will calm this little beastie." smirked Alucard.

The music room lay in silence like a tomb. Integra hadn't played the piano since her father died. It was a useless skill to a vampire hunter and Integra didn't waste her time on useless skills. Alucard laid George on top of the piano, but she only continued to cry. He sat down at the piano and opened the lip. Eighty-eight neglected teeth of black and white stared back at him with a fine layer of dust. Alucard hit a note. It was flat.

"You need tuning." declared Alucard.

And yet, the sound of age, neglect, and abandonment resonated with him. Alucard then began to play moonlight sonata. He ignored George's cries and let the music of the night fill the empty room. George slowly began to cease her crying and took up whimpering as she watched Alucard play. The notes sounded funny to her, curious and new. She crawled over to the edge of the piano to watch Alucard play. George watched as Alucard's hands masterfully glided over the keys. George reached out to touch the keys and fell onto them. The piano thunged as George landed on the keyboard. Alucard picked her up and placed her back on top of the piano.

_"i joc , tu a asculta."_ he told her mentally. _ I play, you listen _

George laid down on the top of the piano and just listened. Twenty minuets later, she was asleep.

"I didn't know that you could play piano." said Integra, as she walked towards Alucard.

"To keep George from making that appalling noise, I'd part the waters of the river Styx." sneered Alucard, as he continued playing.

"I will send for a piano tuner in the morning." said Integra, sitting down next to him.

Alucard moved over and allowed her room.

"Did you finish your paperwork?" he asked.

"I got pissed off and set my desk on fire." said Integra, with a small smirk.

"Hm. A fine idea, I think." said Alucard.

"Yes, it is." said Integra. "Maybe one day I'll actually do it."


	9. Side Effect Number 2

**Chapter 9: Side Effect #2**

Alucard was bored. There had been no freak attacks now for quite some time. He wondered what they were up to. Suddenly, Seras appeared before him and she was holding George. Alucard just looked at her, questioning her blatant intrusion.

"Master, would you mind watching George for a while? I have to finish up some reports for Walter and George keeps trying to eat them." said Seras.

Alucard said nothing; he just gave her a simple nod.

"Thank you, master." smiled Seras.

Seras put George down at Alucard's feet. Then she disappeared. Just as quickly, she reappeared with L-card and a few blocks for her to play with.

"Now be good for master, George." said Seras, giving George a pat on the head.

Then Seras disappeared leaving George alone with Alucard. George looked up at Alucard and smiled. Alucard looked down at George and frowned. So George played with her blocks for a while. Stacking them this way and that way, knocking them down again, and tossing them around. Alucard just rolled his eyes. Soon George got bored with her blocks and wanted to be held. She picked up her L-card rabbit and toddled over to Alucard.

Alucard just watched her walk over to him. George was a curious little human. She had nearly died twice. And both times, she managed to survive. The more he wondered about her, the more similarities he found between them. He too had survived his childhood, Turks and all, to grow up and become ruler of his people. Alucard wondered what kind of human George would grow up to be.

By now, George had reached Alucard and used his legs to steady herself as she stood up.

_"The 'Turks' with never kill us, will they little one_?" asked Alucard.

Alucard almost never spoke to George verbally. He knew she not only heard him when he spoke to her mentally, but she understood him as well. George looked up into his eyes and smiled. She then put her rabbit L-card in her mouth and tried to climb into Alucard's lap. Alucard made no move to help her. He wanted to see just how strong and determined she could be.

George clung to and climbed up his legs, but she slipped twice and ended back on the floor. She cried as her butt hit the floor. But Alucard made no movements to help her. Alucard just laughed at her. Then George got mad. She threw the rabbit L-card at him and it landed in his lap. Alucard picked it up. The rabbit dressed like him was her most prized possession. Why would she throw it at him, even in anger? Alucard was about to throw it back at her when he left a pain in his left leg.

Looking down, He saw that George was attempting to climb up again. But this time she was using her teeth to help climb. So that was it. She couldn't climb and hold onto L-card at the same time. Alucard waited as George slowly climbed up into his lap. She grabbed for his belt, bit into his crotch, and used her feet to kick herself up into his lap. Once securely in his lap, George cheered. She had successfully climbed Mt. Alucard and she did it all on her own. Alucard handed L-card back to her. She took it and hugged it. Then she sat back and relaxed in Alucard's lap.

"_You are so like you mother Integra. You hate being laughed at and no matter how many times you try or how long it takes you, you will succeed_." said Alucard.

George looked up at Alucard and smiled in triumph as if to say "I told you I could do it".

"_A reward for you efforts then_." said Alucard.

Alucard waved his left hand and George's blocks began to move. George watched in amused fascination as Alucard made her blocks move up and down, left and right, and then in tiny circles. George practically leapt out of his lap. His reflexes caught her before she hit the ground and gave her a soft landing. George waddled over to the bricks, waved her left hand, and tried to get them to move as Alucard's had done. But nothing happened. She waved her tiny hand again; but still nothing happened. She looked back at Alucard.

"_They won't move for you_." he said. "_Because you're human. Humans are incapable of telekinesis._"

George just looked at him questioningly. Alucard spoke directly to her mind, so he knew she understood. He also knew that that answer would not stop her.

"_Iar_." thought George. again

Alucard waved his left hand again and the blocks moved to form a vertical tower. George waved her hand too, but nothing happened. She looked at Alucard and tears welled up in her eyes.

"_No sense in crying about it. I've already told you, humans can't do it. Give it up._" he told her.

George heard him, but refused to believe him. She tried again and again and again. Soon she heard Alucard laughing at her. She screwed up her face into an angry face and glared at Alucard. Alucard just laughed harder.

"_Now you look like your mother_." he laughed.

George had it. She put L-card down. She growled angrily at the blocks and waved both hands. George stared at them hard, very hard. The look on Alucard's face was a true Kodak moment, if anyone had seen it. He looked down at George who sat there in triumph. One block had moved. It didn't go far, but it had moved enough to topple over and fall to the floor. George looked back at Alucard, a smug smile on her little face. Alucard smiled in defeat and clapped for her.

"Good job, George." he told her vocally.

George picked up L-card and made her way over to Alucard. This time he reached down and picked her up. She sat in his lap, happy and content, hugging L-card. Then she yawned and laid down in his lap.

"_Exhausting, isn't it?"_ he chuckled.

He mentally called his coat over to him and laid it over George. George curled up in it and went to sleep. Alucard watched her sleep. Humans were ordinary and pathetic creatures that wasted their precious time chasing fleeting ideas and monetary gain. 98 of who never rose out of mediocrity. However, there were a few humans that had managed to capture his attention; namely his companions and some of his enemies.

These humans rose above being just humans because they sought to be better, stronger, and rose above their human limitations. He had seen it in Integra, when she stood before him a trembling child refusing to yield to the power of a vampire and then having the courage to kill her treacherous uncle. He had seen it in Seras, when she refused to give up when her family was murdered before her eyes and then she chose to die instead of letting a rouge vampire escape. And now he had seen it in George, an undeniable will to do what others said couldn't be done and to succeed at all she tried no matter what. This "I will or die trying" attitude that was in all his girls. Alucard smiled as he placed a gentle hand on George's back and stroked her.

"_It must be a side effect from when you were inside me. You've stolen some of my powers, haven't you? Well, I will make you a great warrior then; smarter than your mother and stronger than me."_


	10. Iscariot House Calls

This Story is for MEG - Thanks for the idea.

**Chapter 10**: **Iscariot House Calls**

Alucard and Anderson were locked in battle and again Alucard took great pleasure in teasing and shooting at the Vatican priest. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he could feel George calling him.

"Seras!" called Alucard.

"Yes, master." she responded, as she shot eight more ghouls dead.

"Stop playing with those ghouls and Go and see what's bothering George." he commanded.

"Yes, master." smiled Seras, as she killed the last four ghouls.

"And who is George?" asked Anderson, as he thrust his blessed blades at Alucard.

"My baby girl." smiled Alucard, wickedly. "And she's turning two tomorrow."

"What?" asked Anderson.

A moment of distraction that cost him the match, as Alucard shot him dead in his forehead. Anderson fell, a look of surprise carved in stone upon his face.

"I win this round, oh Judas Priest." he laughed manically, as he disappeared.

------

Tomorrow afternoon, Integra Wingates Hellsing had company.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she shouted, as Walter escorted the party into the living room.

"I have it on good authority that a little boy is turning two today." smiled Maxwell, sinfully. "And as you see we have come bearing gifts."

"Aye, where is that unholy child anyway?" asked Anderson, eager to stick his blade into something undead.

"I presume your talking about George." sighed Integra.

"Aye. That's the name I heard." affirmed Anderson.

"George is human. So go home." said Integra point blank.

"Now, now is that anyway to treat guest bearing gifts." said Maxwell taking a seat and making himself comfortable.

Integra growled at him, but it was Heinkel that spoke.

"Oh for the love of God, just let us see the child so we can get the hell out of here and back to the business of killing protestants." she chided.

"Walter." called Integra, as she watched him place tea, nuts, and cookies upon the coffee table.

"Yes, sir." he answered.

"Please wake up George and bring her down. It seems we are going to have a birthday party today." she said, not taking her eyes of her guests.

"Yes, sir." he acknowledged.

Suddenly, Alucard appeared.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" he growled.

Integra raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She just waited for the Iscariot to answer him.

"Yer house." growled Anderson, who wanted to desperately to kill him. "Since when is this yer house?"

"We are here to answer a question." smiled Maxwell. "Or rather settle a bet."

"What bet?" questioned Integra, angrily.

"Only whether or not you sired George." smiled Maxwell, chuckling. "With him."

"Maxwell." growled Integra, pulling out a gun. "Now you die."

It was then that Walter returned with George and Seras. Integra quickly put her gun away before George could see it.

"And here's the birthday girl now." snarled Integra, still angry at Maxwell.

"Girl?" questioned Maxwell. "You said its name was George."

"It is. HER name is George Victoria Hellsing." stated Integra, matter of factly. "And she is my **adopted** daughter."

"Well now that is settle." said Heinkel, standing up. "We'll be on our way."

"Sit." commanded Maxwell.

Heinkel let go an annoyed sigh as she sat back down next to Yumiko.

"Oh, she's so cute." gushed Yumiko, standing up to see George better.

Hearing new voices, George looked around. She looked at Walter and then pointed to the new guests.

"Yes, George. We have visitors and they have come to see you." said Walter.

"Oh, Walter may I hold her please?" begged Yumiko.

Walter looked at Integra.

"Swear to me not to harm her." demanded Integra.

"Oh, I swear." promised Yumiko, taking George from Walter. "Who would want to harm such a cute little **human** child."

Heinkel just made a face and crossed her arms.

Walter sat down next to Integra and Seras sat down next to Alucard.

"Um, master?" asked Seras. "Since when did we start accepting guests from the Vatican?"

"She's right." said Integra, greatly annoyed. "This is a breach of protocol and territorial contract."

"We just wanted to see how many undead beasts ye have in yer kennel." stated Anderson.

"You're so cute. Yes, you are." cooed Yumiko.

George giggled, delighted to play with Yumiko, as Yumiko tickled her.

"Ugh, you're disgusting me." groaned Heinkel.

"Oh, come on Heinkel." said Yumiko, as she held George up for Heinkel to see. "You tell me that this cute little innocent face does nothing for you?"

"Get that thing out of my face before I shoot it." complained Heinkel.

George just laughed at her.

"Speaking of weapons..." said Integra.

"Don't worry sir." said Walter. "I disarmed them at the door."

"Good, I don't want another incident like last month." she groaned.

"What happened last month?" asked Yumiko.

"George swallowed a silver bullet." informed Integra. "How the hell she got into the armory I don't know."

"Ye should know better." chided Anderson. "Ye have to keep a close eye on small children. They get lost very easily."

"Well, she won't." smiled Integra proudly. "We had her Lojacked."

"You can nea tag children like dogs." complained Anderson.

"Trust me, having her tagged saves on infinite headaches and cuts down the amount of wasted time I spend looking for her." said Integra.

"Ack, yer a terrible mother." judged Anderson.

"What's wrong George?" asked Alucard.

George pointed at Yumiko's habit. Alucard started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Maxwell.

"George what's to know if Yumiko can hear with no ears." chuckled Alucard.

"My ears?" smiled Yumiko, bashfully.

George stood in Yumiko's lap and looked at each side of her head.

Alucard kept laughing at George's confusion.

Integra stifled a smile by pretending to clear her throat.

"Ah, Yumiko." called Walter, very politely. "Would you mind taking off your veil so George can see your ears?"

"Um, ok." said Yumiko, timidly.

She removed her hood and George smiled. She climbed onto Yumiko's shoulders and bit her right ear.

"Ow." complained Yumiko. "She bit me."

"Yeah." said Integra, matter of factly. "She bites people she likes on their right ear."

"And people she doesn't like?" asked Heinkel.

"She bites their ankles." said Alucard. "Or worse."

George took Yumiko's veil and put it on her head. Then she crawled down Yumiko's lap and onto the floor. Anderson couldn't hold back his smiling as George paced around on the floor with Yumiko's hood on. When George walked past him, he reached down a picked George up.

"Do ye wish to become a nun when ye grow up?" asked Anderson.

"As if." snorted Alucard.

Anderson ignored him.

"Here ye are lass." said Anderson handing his gift to George. "We brought ye birthday presents."

George laughed with glee and tore open her present like a brush fire. She held up the Daisy doll for all to see and then she hugged it.

"Oh, George." said Seras. "She's a pretty doll. I had one like her when I was a little girl."

Alucard just raised his eyebrows at her.

"What? All little girls had one." said Seras.

"I didn't." sighed Integra, as she watched George leave the room.

Seras looked at Integra. She wasn't a normal woman, but she had been a normal little girl right?

"So what did you have?" asked Seras. "G.I. toys?"

Integra looked at her with miffed eyes. Seras backed down.

"No. I had..." began Integra.

Then she saw the Iscariots sitting across from her listening with eager interest.

"Never mind." said Integra.

"No, come on. What was it?" begged Seras.

"Oh, now I remember." said Walter.

"Walter." warned Integra.

"Oh, come now Sir Integra, you loved that little toy and took it everywhere." smiled Walter, remembering sweeter times.

"Walter, not one more word." threatened Integra.

Alucard just sat there chuckling. Integra shot him a harrowing glance. That's when George came back with L-card in her hands. All of them watched her as George sat down on the floor and played with her new doll. Alucard, Seras and Heinkel broke out laughing. Anderson and Maxwell frowned and Walter and Integra just groaned their embarrassment.

George had L-card stalking, capturing, and then biting her new Daisy doll on the neck. Anderson's present become food for L-card.

"HA HA HA HA. Good girl, George." praised Alucard.

"Are ye daft man?!" growled Anderson. "This is why vampires shouldn't raise children."

"Here George." said Heinkel. "Here's my present."

"Heinkel." called Maxwell.

"I just want to see what she'll do next." chuckled Heinkel.

George opened the box and saw a stuffed brown bear. She looked at it and used it to chase L-card away. George roared as the bear chased L-card around the floor.

"HA HA HA." laughed Heinkel. "Ok, now I like this kid."

"Here George." said Yumiko. "Here's my present.

George smiled big and bright at Yumiko's gift. It was a Nun doll.

George put down the bear and L-card and returned to the Daisy doll. She had the nun doll pray over the Daisy doll and the Daisy doll was healed. Then George had the nun doll and the Daisy doll chase after L-card. Then George got and idea the waddled off to the kitchen.

She came back with forks and knives and spoons. She set up L-card on one side with forks set up as defense. She then put the Daisy doll on the back of the bear with a knife in her hands. She set up the nun doll with the spoons as catapults. And when she was ready she started the battle.

Using the cashews that Walter had set out for the guests as ammo, George had the girls attacking L-cards fortifications. And the girls were winning. This Seras could not have and she got down on the floor to help L-card out.

"Take that." she said as she threw a fork at one of the nun doll's catapults.

"Hey, not fair!" shouted Heinkel.

And she got down and started bombarding L-card's position with chestnuts. Soon Seras and Heinkel had a holy war going worth watching. George used her bear as a horse and the Daisy doll as a knight to charge L-card's position and Daisy tried to stab him with a knife. Alucard could help but laugh. He snapped his fingers and L-card came to life. It picked up a knife and started dueling with the Daisy doll. George laughed with delight as she battled her father's image.

Integra just groaned as she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Is this whit yer teaching George?!" accused Anderson.

"Are you insane?!" questioned Integra. "Why would I teach a two year old the art of war?!"

"Because you're a warmongering old..." began Maxwell.

"Finish that sentence and so help me I'll..." threatened Integra.

"You'll what?" asked Maxwell, daring her to say it.

"I'll tell you later, when George is in bed." growled Integra.

"You're cheating you undead maggot!" yelled Heinkel.

"You're just a poor strategist. Who the hell goes right up the middle in a war?" retorted Seras.

Soon the catapults were forgotten and Seras and Heinkel just started throwing nuts at each other.

"Ok." said Anderson. "I think its time we left."

He stood up and grabbed Heinkel by her ear.

"That's enough of that." he scolded. "You're setting a bad example for George."

"She started it." said Heinkel.

"Seras." called Alucard.

"Yes, master." she responded.

"Clean it up." he demanded.

"Yes, master." relented Seras, as she started picking up all the nuts that were on the floor.

"Well, that was most interesting." smiled Walter, helping Seras pick up the silverware George had used for weapons.

George just looked at them and then decided to help them clean up too. She started eating the nuts right off the floor.

"George no." stated Walter. "Those are dirty. We do not eat off the floor."

George then spit the nuts out of her mouth and onto the floor.

"That's disgusting." groaned Maxwell.

"Come." called Anderson, to his underlings. "George is human, she gets to live. But Integra, ye should take better care of her."

"Don't worry yourself about it, Anderson. George is well taken care of, just as I was." said Integra, showing them the door.

"That explains a lot." snickered Maxwell, with a malicious grin. "She has a boy's name. She wears boy's clothes. So far she's going to grow up an unlady-like cow just like her mother. Seras is the only female in this house, isn't she? Most be lonely for you."

"Maxwell, you greasey, stuck up, self-absorbed, son of a ..." growled Integra.

"No George, stop that." commanded Alucard.

Everyone turned around to look at George. George had followed Yumiko and was looking under her dress. Alucard's tentacles shot out and grabbed George. Yumiko blushed bright red and George hung upside down from Alucard's tentacle.

"What wrong wit ye?!" complained Anderson, taking George from Alucard's tentacle. "Ye nea hold children like that."

"What? She likes it." said Alucard, with a great big grin.

"What was she doing anyway?" questioned Maxwell.

"Looking for Yumiko's legs." said Alucard.

"What?" asked Heinkel.

"Take a look around, everyone is wearing pants, everyone except Yumiko and Seras. However, you can see Seras' legs. So George is wondering where Yumiko's legs are." explained Alucard, with a very sly grin on his face.

"Ye see Integra, this is why you should act like a proper young woman." scolded Anderson. "George learns everything from you."

"Well, she certainly didn't learn looking up women's dresses from me." smirked Integra.

All heads turned as they heard a slight chuckled escape from Walter, who was still cleaning up the living room.

"Integra Wingates Hellsing." stated Anderson. "Children are very curious and very explorative in their formative years. Ye should be teaching George how proper young lassies act, how they dress, and how they talk."

"I can't believe I'm getting lectured on how to raise children from a knife wielding psychopathic priest." groaned Integra. "Weren't you leaving?"

George just looked at Yumiko with bright and shining eyes.

"Why don't you show her your feet?" suggested Alucard.

"Alucard!" scolded Integra.

"Just her ankles." said Alucard. "It's not like I was asking her to disrobe."

"Hm." said Integra, not believing for one minute what Alucard said.

Yumiko lifted the edge of her skirt just enough for her shoes to be seen. George practically jumped from Anderson's arms. He lowered her to the ground and George crawled over to Yumiko. George crawled all around Yumiko's feet. She touched her legs and gently caressed them.

"George that's enough." called Integra. "Come here."

George ignored her, grabbed Yumiko's dress out and looked up.

"George!" shouted Alucard.

Again his tentacles shot out and grabbed George. Yumiko blushed bright red and rushed out the front door. Alucard held George upside down and growled at her. George undaunted by Alucard's rebuked just asked him question after question inside his mind.

"No, George." scolded Alucard, with a wicked grin. "Defrocking nuns is my job."

"You'll pay for that!" shouted Heinkel, pulling out her guns.

"Put those away Heinkel, before George sees them." warned Integra.

But it was too late. George's eyes zeroed in on the weapons.

"ooooo." ogled George, reaching out for Heinkel's weapons.

She twisted and turned in Alucard's grasp, trying to get down.

"Well goodbye. Thanks for the visit. **Don't** come again." said Integra, pushing the remaining Iscariots out of the door.

Integra slammed the door shut and exhaled. Alucard put George down and she scampered towards Integra.

"Don't even think about it." she warned. "Go help Walter clean up."

George just looked at her.

"Now!" she commanded.

George scampered off to help Walter finish cleaning up the living room. She picked up all her toys and waddled off to her room. Seras just stood there stunned at what had just happened. A small smile crept across her face as she thought about it.

"I'm glad that wasn't me." chuckled Seras.

"What are you worried about?" questioned Integra. "Your skirt is so short that George and see your legs."

"Well I didn't choose this uniform." said Seras. "Walter gave it too me."

Integra rolled her eyes.

"Men." she groaned. "I'm going back to work."

Alucard was still chuckling to himself as he entered George's room. He found George sitting on the floor and playing with all her new toys. He sat down beside her and asked her...

"So what color is Yumiko's underwear?"

-------

Note: For those of you who are wondering why Iscariots would bring gifts to a person they intended to kill...all i have to say is beware of Iscariots bearing gifts. It was a ploy, of course.

To all of you who review my work, THANKS. And if there are some ideas you have that you'd like to see, list them. I'll work them if i can.


	11. Side Effect Number 3

**Chapter 11: Side Effect #3**

George was all alone. That was nothing new to her, she was often left alone. George just lay there staring out of the bars of her playpen. She just looked up at the moon. There were no stars out tonight, just the moon. Was it lonely too? Did it miss having the stars to talk to?

With the moon up, Alucard and Seras were gone. Tears welled up in George's eyes. Alucard had explained to her why she was alone all the time, so she understood; but that didn't mean that she had to like it. George cried out, twice; but no one came to her. Walter and Integra must be busy too. George sniffed and cried. She missed Walter's smile and Seras' stories.

But tonight, like so many other nights, there was work to be done. Tonight, like so many other nights, George was going to be alone. As George cried, she hugged L-card. He was her only friend and companion. He was the only one that was always there for her. George hugged him harder and emptied her tears into his chest.

Suddenly, George heard something. It made a squishy sound. George looked up. And through tear stained eyes, she saw something lying on the ground just outside of her playpen. It was a mound of black..."jelly". George stared at it and it moved… or tried to. The little black "jelly" mound had no legs.

George concentrated on it, really really hard. Soon, the little mound of black "jelly" grew four tiny little paws. George tilted her head in curiosity and reached out to it. As she did, the little "jelly" mound waddled over to her. George touched it and the little "jelly" mound shivered under her touch. George smiled at it and began to stroke it.

"_prieten."_ thought George. friend

The little black "jelly" mound lifted one end up to George. So George imagined it the head and she gave it a wagging stubby tail. George giggled as she watched the stubby little tail wag back and forth; but now George was tired, very tired. She reached out and pulled the little black "jelly" mound close to her. She used L-card as a pillow and held the little black "jelly" mound in her arms. With George's gently breathing, soon both of them were asleep.

Alucard morphed through the wall and into George's room. He had left Seras to clean up the rest of the ghouls alone as he went to check on George. You see Alucard had felt something, something wrong. It wasn't George's pain of being alone. It was the fact that George was crying, and then if felt like someone had pulled something from him; like someone pulling a hair from off your head. And then her crying just stopped. Alucard was curious, so he went to check on George.

Alucard looked in on George and found her sleeping. He watched her sleep, she was fine. Then he noticed what she was clutching. Alucard smiled at her a toothy grin.

"_You're an amazing little human George."_ said Alucard, picking up the little black "jelly" mound. "_It is a very rare thing indeed for a human to surprise me twice._"

Alucard examined the little mound. It was definitely part of him. Alucard smirked at it. George's "powers" were growing. She had called herself a familiar. It was a pathetic little "jelly" mound no bigger than four inches long and two inches high, but it was definitely a familiar.

"So you answered her call." said Alucard, adding more of himself to it. "Then best you guard her well and keep her safe."

Alucard eyes glowed vampiric red as the "shadow" puppy came to life. The shadow puppy looked at Alucard with six little red eyes and barked its understanding. Alucard placed the puppy back into George's playpen. The puppy crawled over to George and nuzzled her face. Without even waking up, George pulled the puppy close to her and held it tightly. Happy to be beside his master, the puppy let out a little yawn and went to sleep.

Alucard chuckled to himself as he remembered a time when he too had come to Integra as a dog. Integra had been fifteen years old at the time. And though she longed for human friendship, as the master of Hellsing she had no time for friends and the fun they presented. It was at this time in her life that he chose to become a big black Doberman pincher for her. She relished his companionship. She talked to him and took him on long walks. She even used him as a pillow as she read poetry by the fireplace.

Everything seemed fine until she found out that her master vampire and her beloved Morphie were one and the same. Then she banned him from ever taking his dog shape without her knowledge or consent. However, he still remembered sleeping at the foot of his master's bed. He remembered how soundly she slept safe in the knowledge that her beloved dog protected her. He remembered Integra's cold feet. He chuckled.

"Are your feet cold George?" asked Alucard, as he held her tiny foot in his hand and stroked the bottom of her foot.

Suddenly, Alucard felt Integra calling him.

"_Sleep well George_." he whispered.


	12. George's First Words

This Story is for FAN-REI

**Chapter 12: George's first words**

It was late in the afternoon and Walter was driving. George was sitting in the back playing with L-card, and Seras was sitting in the front seat beside Walter with a Cheshire grin on her face. Why? Because she was Mrs. Walter Dollneaz and they were taking George to see a linguist. George was two now, but she had still not spoken or uttered a word. She did make guttural sounds like BOOM when it was going to rain; but that wasn't really talking was it.

Walter sat patiently in the waiting room as he held George in his arms. Seras just couldn't hold in how pleased she was to be spending the afternoon with Walter. She fidgeted a little and straightened out her new dress. Instead of wearing her "police girl" uniform, today she was wearing a pretty sun dress of blue. She once again stole another glance at Walter and smiled.

"Something wrong, Miss Victoria?" he finally asked, in a fatherly manner.

"No, Walter." she blushed. "Nothing at all."

"Mr. and Mrs. Dollneaz." called the nurse. "The doctor will see you now."

Walter stood up and placed George in his right arm; then he held his left hand out to Seras.

"Are you coming dear?" he asked.

Seras tried to hide her smile.

"Yes." she said, as she took his hand.

They sat together in the doctor's office as the doctor examined George.

"You look very pretty in that dress." complimented Walter, as he glanced at her.

Seras smiled so hard, her face could have broken from the strain.

"You have excellent taste in women's clothes." said Seras, looking down and not directly meeting his gaze. "This dress is just my size and is very comfortable."

"I'm glad you like it." he smiled, warmly. "Maybe...someday...you'll have a chance to wear it again."

"How about tomorrow?" she asked, suddenly looking up at him.

"Tomorrow?" wondered Walter.

"Its penguin day at the zoo." said Seras. "I think George would love to see the penguins, don't you?

"Yes, that's a good idea." said Walter, thinking about fitting it into his schedule. "We'll take George to the zoo."

Their attention returned to George when the doctor called her name.

"George." called the doctor.

George looked up at him.

"That's good. She has voice recognitions skills." he said, beginning his verbal exam of George.

He picked up a block and held it in front of George.

"Block." he said. "Can you say block?"

George just looked at him and smiled.

"Come on." urged the Doctor. "Say block."

George just tilted her head and reached out to take the block from the doctor. The doctor let George have the block and he made notes in his notebook.

"She is saying block." whispered Seras, defensively. "Can't he hear her?"

Suddenly, Walter knew what the problem was. Integra hardly ever talked to George except to scold her. Seras and Alucard had telepathy; they always knew what George was thinking. As for himself, he hadn't really taught George anything at all. He spent most of his time cleaning up the messes she made. So who was teaching George?

They watched the doctor give George three more mental and physical tests of intelligence. Seras smiled proudly as George passed all three. She just never SPOKE a word. Well, not words that humans could hear.

"We're going to have to make George start speaking verbally." whispered Walter.

"I've been trying, but I understand her whether she talks or not, so..." explained Seras, in a hushed whisper.

"Yes, I understand. But she isn't learning any language skills with which to use with other humans." reminded Walter.

"Mr. Dollneaz." called the Doctor.

"Yes, sir." answered Walter.

"George seems mentally competent." judged the doctor.

"George is very competent." assured Walter. "She understands everything you say. She just doesn't speak."

"Really?" questioned the doctor. "Show me."

"George." called Seras. "Come here and bring me the pencil that the doctor is holding."

George looked at the doctor, took the pencil, and walked over to Seras. She handed the pencil to Seras. Seras smiled at her.

"Good girl, George. Now, give it back to him."

George walked back over to the doctor. He held his hand out to take the pencil back, but George just stood there. She held the pencil like a dagger, but Seras warned her off.

"George, give him the pencil nicely." she warned her.

George gently placed the pencil in the doctor's hand and returned to Walter's side. Walter reached down and picked up George. George sat in Walter's lap, her eyes beaming and full of mischief.

"Well, that's amazing." said the doctor. "Most two year olds don't have such mental coordination. So she just refuses to speak. Hm, usually in cases like this, something has traumatized the child; and along with the suppression of memory so too is the ability to speak. Has George ever experienced anything traumatizing? Has someone very close to her died? Or maybe she was in a car accident?"

"No." said Seras. "Nothing."

"Seras love, your forgetting...George nearly died once." reminded Walter.

Suddenly Seras remember. George had slept with Alucard and spent the night rolling around in his shadow lands.

"What happened?" asked the doctor, now full of curiosity.

"She fell out of a tree." lied Walter.

"Yeah." corroborated Seras. "She just loves climbing the trees in our yard."

"Hm, well if she sustained head injuries." he surmised. "She may never speak."

"But she can still reason." protested Seras, sticking to the "tree" story.

"Not all functions have been affected. She walks fine. She reasons fine. She just doesn't speak." said the doctor, as he made notes. "Maybe you should start teaching her sign language. Once she starts school, it will make it easier for her to commutate with the other kids. I recommend the Wallflower Elementary School. It is a special school for children who must learn sign language for one reason or another."

Walter sat there thinking. He hadn't thought of that, another side effect to George's experience with Alucard. She had gained the ability to tell when it rains, the ability to move objects just by looking at them.

Walter smiled inwardly, as he remember Integra's face when George took her toy trumpet back from her. George had been annoying Integra with it all morning, so she took it from her and put it on her desk. George was still too short to reach it, so George "called" it to her. Walter's grin grew wider as he remembered that for the first time in her life Integra Hellsing looked like she was going to faint.

George had also gained the ability to call familiars to her; after all she had Ink, a shadow puppy. But what if with all that she had gained from Alucard, she had lost the ability to speak. Walter sat and worried. Not being able to speak was a very serious problem in the Hellsing organization. Seconds could save lives...or destroy them.

"Here." said the doctor, as he handed Seras a book. "I'd like you to start teaching her sign language."

"Thank you doctor." said Seras, as she took the book.

"Dear?" called Seras to Walter. "What do you think?"

Walter snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the book. The words Sign Language ABCs stared at him.

"Yes." agreed Walter, none to readily. "I guess we should consider the possibility of George never speaking to us."

"It'll be strange and hard to get use to." said Seras, trying to be loving. "But I know we'll manage."

"Good." said the doctor. "I'd like to see you again in six months; just to see how you're getting along."

"Yes, doctor." said Walter. "Thank you for your time. Come along dear, we have a dinner party to prepare for this evening."

Seras stood, thanked the doctor, and followed Walter out.

When they were back in the car and driving home, Seras asked Walter...

"Do you really think that what's wrong?"

"It is a possibility." said Walter.

"I don't think so." said Seras, none too confident. "We just need to speak to her verbally only. I think she'll be just fine."

"And yet...it is still a very real problem. Just because we don't want it to be, won't make it go away. We'll try speaking to George for three months. If she still doesn't speak, then we'll start teaching her sign language." he reasoned.

"Are we really going to send her to the Wallflowers school?" asked Seras.

"Hardly." said Walter, trying to cheer Seras up with a smile. "Worst comes to worst, I'll be George's teacher like I was for Sir Integra."

"I thought Integra went to the Royal Albert Academy." wondered Seras.

"She did. But that was only to work on her "people" skills. She studied mostly at home. That's why she was always so much smarter than the other kids." explained Walter.

"Her "people" skills huh." mused Seras, playfully. "Did she graduate?"

Walter chuckled as he caught on to Seras little joke.

"One would wonder." he smiled.

----

Once they returned home, Seras took George and explained the situation to Alucard; while Walter went and talked to Integra. So for the next three months, Alucard and Seras ignored George's requests unless they were spoken requests. Angry at them for ignoring her, George went to see Walter and Integra; but they too ignored her.

However, despite their best efforts, George still refused to speak. So now instead of asking for anything, George just took what she wanted. And if it was up to high for her to reach, she pushed a chair over to get at it or "called" it to her. Walter finally gave up and told Alucard to teach her sign language.

So now Alucard was sitting in his basement chair with George on his lap. They were "reading" the sign language book together.

"_Maestru_?" asked George, mentally. "_De ce a face Eu am la spre learn semn limbaj_?" Why do I learn sign language?

"_Fiindca al tau human si tu mustata learn la spre a comunica cu alt humans_." answered Alucard. Because your human and you must learn to communicate with other humans.

"_Numai l a face_." protested George. _But I do_

"_Ei can't inima tu_." reminded Alucard. "_Humans esti incapable de telepathy._" They can't hear you. Humans are incapable of telepathy

"_Numai l a putea a face it_." said George. But I can do it.

Alucard looked at her and gave her a toothy grin.

"_That's because you're special_." said Alucard.

"_Isn't Domnule special_?" asked George.

"_Yes, she is. Just like you, we share a bond. That's why people in this house understand us. But normal humans, outside this house, will never understand us. And it is to these human too that you must learn to communicate with. How will you lead Integra's soldiers if they can't hear your orders?_" spoke Alucard.

George thought about it.

"**Maestru**?" said George, beginning her VERBAL question.

"_**So you can talk**_." said Alucard.

"**Da**." said George.

"_**Then why don't you**_?" he asked, tossing the book aside.

"_**You no like me too.**_" said George, leaning back against Alucard.

Alucard smiled. This child was definitely one after his own heart.

"_**Well, learn sign language anyway**_." said Alucard, calling the book back to him. "_**We'll use it to piss off Integra. O.K?**_"

George laughed. Her father just loved and lived for teasing her mother.

"_**O.K**_."

---

**Note:**

1. Regular text is English.

2. Italics is Romanian telepathy.

3. And Italics bold is Spoken Romanian.

I got tired of translating text and some words don't translate. So for the sake of time, everything will be in English. I was also considering leaving George a mute, but that would make later chapters more difficult, so I left it out.

Thanks for all the reads and reviews.

mslcat


	13. Obedience Training

**Chapter 13: Obedience Training**

Integra had been invited to a high stakes poker game; a game which was being held by the Knights of the Round Table. Integra had declined, but then the queen sent her a personal invitation. Soon Integra saw this high stakes poker game for what it really was; another thinly veiled attempt at getting Integra to meet with eligible bachelors. So she took Seras with her, for protection and good luck. At least no one would be able to cheat at cards.

And so it fell to Alucard to watch George today. The last time Alucard had to watch George, she had been alone. It was just her and Alucard. This time, George had a playmate. A black six-eyed puppy familiar named Ink. When Alucard asked her why she named it Ink, an image of an ink well that sat on Integra's desk came to mind. A child's mind and a child's reasoning, but it was a name that well fitted a creature of the night; and so it was that George got a puppy dog.

Alucard watched in bored amusement as George and Ink tore up his room. They played with each other like little wolves in the wild. They nipped and pulled at each other. They tumbled and fought with each other. They knocked over Alucard's wine bottle of blood; wasting his dinner all over the floor. And they had torn his coat in two when they started playing tug of war with it; a fight that Ink won in that his teeth were stronger than George's. Not only that, but as they fought and played in the mushy liquid, George and Ink were now covered in blood and were leaving bloody tracks all over his room.

Finally, Alucard had had enough of this when they started making their way over to his coffin.

_"Oh, no you don't." _

He picked up both George and Ink and sat them both down on the floor in front of him.

"_**Enough**_." he said. "_**Sit**_."

George immediately sat down and cringed. She knew they were in trouble. Alucard rarely spoke to her verbally. Ink, however, was still new and had not learned that yet. Ink started to walk away.

"_**I said SIT**_." ordered Alucard.

Ink just looked at him.

"_Ink_." called George to her familiar mentally. "_Sit_."

George patted the floor. Then she stood up and sat down again; and then patted the floor once more.

"_Maestru say sit_." thought George.

Ink walked back over to George and sat beside her.

"_Bun_." thought Alucard. "_Now Ink, roll over_."

Ink rolled over.

_"George. Roll over_."

George looked at Ink. Ink lay down and rolled over again. Then he barked at George as if to say "now you try". George had watched Ink do it and it looked like fun. George lay down and George rolled over. Ink barked and wagged his tale. He bounded over to George and licked her. George giggled and they started playing again. Alucard sighed an annoyed sigh. Children and dogs lose focus so fast.

"_**SIT**_." commanded Alucard.

They immediately sat down and waited.

"_Good. Ink, sit up_."

Ink sat up on his hind legs.

"_George sit up_."

George got on her knees and held herself up like Ink.

"_Good. Ink speak_."

"Woof, woof, Bark."

"_George._"

"_**Woof, woof, Bark**_." squeaked George.

"_Bun. Now for something more constructive_." he smiled, with a toothy grin.

--

Later that night, Walter came to check on George and bring her up for dinner. His jaw dropped as he not only saw the state of Alucard's room, but that Alucard had Ink and George jumping through hoops of fire like circus animals.

"Alucard! What are you doing?!" questioned Walter, as he approached him.

"Obedience training." stated Alucard, nonchalantly.

"Obedience training? Alucard, George is a human. She doesn't need obedience training." scolded Walter.

"On the contrary, my old friend, if more humans received obedience training in the early stages of childhood, I doubt your world would be as full as disobedient and disrespectful adults as it is now." lectured Alucard.

Walter thought about this. He may actually have a point.

"Hm, you may be right." agreed Walter.

"Of course, I am." said Alucard. "I've watched you humans now for 500 years and the only thing that has changed is that you neglect the training of your children. You leave it to schools and TV to form their values and look what happens …they grow up having none."

Walter raised an eyebrow at Alucard. Sometimes Alucard could be full of deep wisdom. Then Walter looked around his room. And sometimes he could be as unfathomable as the deepest depths of the ocean. Suddenly, Walter noticed George.

"Alucard, what is George covered in?" asked Walter.

"My dinner." answered Alucard, with a smirk. "Ink and George are destructive little monsters. Once they've mastered control of the undead nothing will stop them."

"Alucard! That's not funny. My god man, give her a bath at once." ordered Walter.

"Fine." said Alucard, as he picked up both George and Ink. "Clean my room for me while I'm gone?"

Walter looked around the room. It was a complete and total mess; except for the section of room that housed his coffin. Alucard would never let anyone touch it without his permission. Then Walter looked up and saw footprints on the ceiling.

"How did you get George's footprints on the ceiling?" questioned Walter.

"We were playing "spider pig"." chuckled Alucard, as he disappeared.

"What?" exclaimed Walter, having no idea what Alucard was talking about.

Alucard reappeared in George's room. George started squirming, she wanted to get down and play.

_"Knock it off, you're getting a bath first." _spoke Alucard to George.

Alucard filled the tube with water and tossed in both George and Ink. They immediately started playing in the water.

_"Enough of that. George, Ink, sit." _commanded Alucard.

They both sat down and looked at Alucard. Alucard handed George soap and a bath cloth.

_"Bath."_ he ordered.

George looked at him and then started to wash Ink. Ink barked and splashed and started licking George in happiness. That's when they started wresting again. Alucard shook his head.

_"No George, you bath yourself." _restated Alucard.

George looked at Alucard and smiled. Then she put the cloth on her head and started throwing bubbles in the air. Alucard rolled his eyes and then he climbed into the tub with George and Ink. George noticed that Alucard was no longer dressed as he sat in the tub with them and she began to look for his clothes.

_"Yes, George they're gone. And I'll be a virgin nun if you ever learn that trick. Now do as I do. Pick up the cloth and wash your arms."_ said Alucard.

George looked around a little more for his clothes, but not finding them or seeing any trace of them, she picked up the bath cloth and followed Alucard's instructions.

--

It was just after midnight when Seras and Integra returned home. And for once Integra was in a very good mood. She noticed that the living room light was on. In the living room, Alucard was watching the Muppet show. He looked half asleep and bored out of his mind, while on the floor George and Ink were singing along with Kermit about limes in the coconuts. Seras smiled at her master's boredom and joined George on the floor. George climbed into her lap and gave her a hug.

_"Missed you."_ thought George.

"I missed you too." said Seras.

Then Ink started barking at them. He didn't want to be left out.

"Oh, it's good to see you too Ink." laughed Seras, patting Ink's head and gently scratching him behind his ears.

"Did you find a husband?" asked Alucard, with a wicked grin.

Integra frowned and slapped Alucard in the back of his head.

"Shut up." she growled. "That is not why I WAS in a good mood."

"Then what has caused my master to be so happy?" asked Alucard.

"I won 44 million pounds playing poker." smiled Integra. "And the word of the knights and their sons not to pester me about marriage for a whole year."

Integra sat down next to Alucard. Alucard sat up and edged closer to her.

"Do you wish to see what George had learned this evening?"

"I'm almost afraid to ask what you've been teaching George." feared Integra.

"_**George.**_" called Alucard, verbally. "_**Ink, come here**_."

George and Ink crawled out of Seras lap and stood before Alucard.

"_**Sit.**_" he ordered.

They sat.

"_**Roll over**_." he said.

They rolled over. Integra rolled her eyes.

"_**Sit up**_."

They did.

"_**Now speak**_."

"Woof." said Ink.

"_**Rroof**_." said George.

"Oh, my god." complained Integra. "Alucard, she's not a dog…or a toy. You could at least teach her to speak English. And why did you teach her Romanian anyway?"

"Why not? It's the language of her father. If you wish her to learn English, then you teach her." retorted Alucard. "Now watch this. George jump."

"Jump?" questioned Integra.

"Just watch." he insisted.

Ink jumped first. He jumped straight up and then did a back flip as dogs do when then they jump. Then it was George's turn. She jumped up and did a back flip. When she landed on all fours, Seras clapped.

"Very good George." she smiled.

"She's going to break her neck doing that." said Integra, in an unimpressed manner.

"No she won't." said Alucard, patting George's head. "She's my little monkey after all."

Ink barked at Alucard.

"Fine. Good job." consented Alucard, as he petted Ink too.

Ink wagged his tail in happiness.

"Alucard, you're insane." scolded Integra. "If you're going to train her to do tricks then …"

"I will." he said. "When she's old enough I will teach her to fight like my father taught me."

"How old were you?" she asked.

"As soon as I could stand and hold a sword." he smiled.

"She too young for that." said Integra, as she watched George and Ink wrestle.

"Hence small tasks." said Alucard.

"Small tasks?" questioned Integra.

"_**George**_." called Alucard.

George stopped wrestling with Ink and looked up at Alucard.

"**George, Luat a Lua**." he commanded.

Both George and Ink toddled off.

"Where are they going?" asked Seras.

"Wait and see." answered Alucard.

Just then Walter came upstairs.

"Your room has been returned to normal." announced Walter, as he rolled down his sleeves and re-buttoned the collar of his shirt.

"Thank you Walter." said Alucard. "Both George and Ink have bathed and are dressed for bed."

"Speaking of which, where is she? It is way past her bed time." said Walter.

"Here she comes now." said Alucard.

Suddenly, George and Ink entered the room dragging a little toy dump truck with four packs of blood on it. She dragged the toy over to Seras and handed her a blood packet.

"_Aici._" thought George. _here_

"Thank you, George." smiled Seras.

Then she dragged the toy over to Alucard.

"_Aici_." thought George.

"_Foarte bun, George_." grinned Alucard.

"See." Alucard told Integra. "Little tasks."

George dragged the toy over to Integra.

"_**Aici, Domnule**_." said George, handing a blood packet to Integra.

"Just once, I would like to hear George call you mum or mother." sighed Walter.

"Not gonna happen." said Seras. "Everyone calls her Sir. So George calls her sir. I've tried to teach her, but she won't do it."

"Thank you, George." said Integra, politely. "But humans don't drink blood."

"I would take it if I were you sir." said Walter. "She's leaning obedience and sharing. She hasn't learned to distinguish between human and vampire yet."

"She had better learn quick then." said Integra, tossing the packet to Alucard. "She'll live longer."

Finally, George sat down and prepared to put a packet of blood to her mouth. Sears snatched the packet from her. George growled at her.

"Sorry George. These are not for you." apologized Seras.

George growled at her and stood to face off against Seras.

"_**Mine**_" she challenged.

"_**George**_." called Alucard. "_**Come here**_."

George stopped fighting with Seras and walked over to Alucard. She frowned and pointed to Seras.

"_**Took mine**_" complained George.

"Alucard, use English." complained Integra.

Alucard just smiled at her with laughing eyes. Then he looked down at George.

"Only vampires get blood packs. Humans get milk." he said.

He pushed George over towards Integra with his foot. He made a bottle of milk appear and gave it to George. Then he made two glasses of milk appear. He gave one to Integra and the other to Walter. George watched him.

"George, Listen. Humans get milk. Vampires get blood." he taught, holding up his blood packet. "Seras and I are Vampires, so we get blood packs."

Soon, Ink started barking and whining.

"Dogs get water." said Alucard, making a bowl full of water appear for Ink.

Ink barked his thank you and started lapping up the water. George just looked the packets of blood. She had went and got them after all, so why couldn't she have one.

"_**Milk**_." said George, looking at her bottle.

"Yes, George. Humans drink milk." reiterated Walter holding up his glass of milk. "You, me and Sir Integra."

Then George asked the age old question of …

"_**Why**_?"

Integra stopped drinking her milk as George's question almost made her shoot milk out of her nose.

"Because." explained Walter. "Vampires are dead and need blood to live."

"_**Why**_?" she asked.

"Well, vampires must replace the blood they have lost with fresh blood every day." explained Walter.

"_**Nu.**_" said George. "_**Why dead**_?"

Integra couldn't hold it in anymore and she actually started chuckling.

"Yes, Alucard." smirked Integra. "Why are you dead?"

"How can you of all people ask me that?" growled Alucard.

"I didn't." said Integra, with a knowing grin. "George did."

"I was shot." mused Seras, as she sucked on her blood packet.

"I did you a favor." smiled Alucard wickedly. "Otherwise you would have missed out on all the fun."

"_**Maestru, shot sora**_?" questioned George.

"Ok." announced Walter. "That's enough of that. Sir Integra, drink your milk. Miss Victoria, drink your blood. And you, George, time for bed."

George crept closer to Integra and latched onto her left leg.

"_**Nu.**_" whined George.

"George, I said only until Sir Integra came home." said Walter, pulling George away from Integra. "All good little girls have been in bed for hours."

"_**Nu sleepy**_." whined George.

"Let her stay up." granted Integra, placing her glass on the table.

"But sir?" questioned Walter.

"If she's up all night, then she'll sleep all day." reasoned Integra. "I'll finally be able to get some work done without having to play "seek and destroy" with my papers, my pens, my glasses…"

"Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing." scolded Walter, with a serious frown. "Stop that. You should know better. That will mess up her internal clock and her ability to stay awake in school."

"I was only kidding Walter." smiled Integra, weakly, as she stood up. "Besides Walter, we're Hellsings. None of us have normal sleep hours."

"That may be, but it's not good for children." said Walter.

"Good night, George." said Integra, patting George's head.

"_**Night, domnule**_." smiled George.

Alucard stood, walked over to George, lifted her chin, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Pleasant nightmares, my child." he spoke to her.

George gave him a wide grin and bit his thumb as hard as she could.

"Grr." she growled.

"That's my girl." he said.

Walter raised his eyebrow at this, but said nothing. He just carried George up to bed. Seras picked up Ink and followed Walter. She stopped at the doorway to address her master.

"You're weird, master." she commented. "How could you tell George that?"

"Lucid dreamers are able to conquer their fears." said Alucard.

"Forget it Seras." warned Integra. "It will only give you a headache."

Seras nodded to this and went up stairs to read George a bedtime story.


	14. George's Bad Vocabulary

**Chapter 14: George's Vocabulary **

It was a beautiful afternoon, with the setting sun shining bright. Integra was at a meeting and Alucard was still asleep. Seras had gotten up early to watch George, but she didn't mind, not one bit. She loved the fact that she had a baby sister to look after. She and George had played "seek and destroy". She and George had played tag. Now it was time for George's ABCs.

Even though George was about 26 months old, she still had not **spoken** her first **English** words. Walter had attributed this to the fact that Alucard and Seras spent more time with her than he and Integra. And that since vampires spoke more mentally than verbally; George hadn't developed any language skills.

So now Seras spent her evenings attempting to teach George English. However, it wasn't going so well. Even though Seras now only spoke to George verbally, Alucard still spoke to her mentally. And he spoke to her in Romanian. So, George had a strong Mental Romanian Vocabulary, but not much else.

"Come here George. Let's read a book." called Seras.

George poked her head up from Seras' open sock drawer.

"Now how did you get in there?" she chided, as she pulled her out.

Seras sat down with George in her lap and began to read "the Cat in the Hat" to her. George just listened.

Soon Walter brought down their dinner.

"Here we are." he announced. "A blood packet for you and fish fillet, peas and carrots for you."

"Thank you Walter." said Seras. "I'll eat it later."

"Very good. I'll save it for later." smiled Walter.

"_**Prajiture**_." demanded George.

George had learned that while Alucard and Seras could hear her; Walter and Integra ignored her unless she spoke verbally.

"Pardon me." said Walter. "English, please."

"_**Prajiture.**_" repeated George.

Walter knelt before George.

"I will not respond to demands in languages other than English." said Walter to George. "And you will not receive a cookie before you've had your main meal."

"I thought you were teaching her English." Walter asked Seras.

"I'm trying to." said Seras. "But it's like she refuses to learn it. She always speaks in Romanian. Sometimes, even I don't understand her."

"_**Nenorocit singe**_." said George, angry at being given no dessert.

"I beg your pardon." said Walter, indignantly.

"_**Nenorocit singe**_." said George.

"No, George. That's not nice." scolded Seras, as she gave George a spank. "You apologize."

George made a face.

"_**Suparat**_." -_sorry_

"I'm sorry Walter." apologized Sears. "I didn't teach her that."

"No, I'm afraid Sir Integra did." said Walter.

"She wouldn't." exclaimed Seras.

"Oh, not intentionally." said Walter. "But when Sir Integra is angry everyone can hear her whether the door is closed or not. I shall have to discuss this with her."

During this discussion, George had eaten her dinner and now held up an empty plate before Walter.

"_**Prajiture**_." she demanded. -_cookie_

"No." said Walter.

"_**L a minca hrana**_." she whined. -_I eat my food_

"You also swore at me." reminded Walter.

"_**Suparat**_." growled George.

"Seras, why don't you have your dinner, while George and I visit Sir Integra." offered Walter.

"Ok." said Seras. "See you later, George."

--

In her office, Sir Integra had just gotten off the phone, when there was a knock at her door.

"Enter." she called.

She looked up when she saw Walter.

"Ah, Walter, Just in time." said Integra. "We need to go over this budget."

"Excuse me, sir." said Walter. "But we have a more pressing issue."

"And what is that?" she asked.

"Go ahead George." urged Walter. "Tell her what you called me a moment ago."

George just stood there, looking at the floor. She knew she was in trouble. Integra stood up looked over her desk and saw George standing there. She hadn't seen George come in. But if she was here then she had done something wrong.

"What's wrong, George?" asked Integra, sitting George on the edge of her desk.

"_**Water, nu a da prăjitură**_." said George, meekly.

"You didn't give her a cookie?" asked Integra, now facing Walter. "And this is a problem?"

"No sir, this is another problem entirely. We understand George whether she speaks Romanian or English; however, she will never learn English unless we use it and force her to use it."

"Alright, Walter. I see your point." said Integra.

Integra turned back toward George.

"George, A face nu speak Român." said Integra, firmly. "Englez unic."

George crossed her arms and made a mad face.

"Is that all Walter?" she asked.

"No, sir that is not all." said Walter. "George called me a bastard."

Integra almost laughed...Almost.

"She did what?" she scoffed.

"She called me a bastard." said Walter.

"Bloody bastard." corrected George.

"Yes, a bloody bastard." said Walter.

"Why did you call him a bastard, George?" asked Integra.

"_**Nu a da prăjitură**_." said George.

"English, George." reminded Integra.

George said nothing. She just sat there looking mean.

"George, just because we don't get our dessert is no reason to using such profanity." scolded Integra.

"Neither should we use such profanity when we are asked out on dates by the sons of the knights." chided Walter.

"Are you saying that this is my fault?" scoffed Integra.

"Yes, sir." said Walter, indignantly. "For now, in George's baby book, I must record the words bloody bastard as George's first words."

"Technically Walter, The word 'Maestru' was George's first words." grinned Integra. "It's what Alucard calls me and it's what Seras calls Alucard. Even if it was spoken in Romanian, it still counts.

"Sir." began Walter, as he raised an eyebrow at her. "That isn't the point."

Integra frowned.

"Alright George, from now on no more swearing and you will speak only English." insisted Integra. "I'll have to make sure I remember to speak to Alucard about this as well."

"_**Nu prajiture**_?" asked George.

"English, please." demanded Integra.

"No cookie?" asked George, still hoping to be given a treat.

"No cookie for calling Walter a bloody bastard." said Integra.

"_**L a minca hrana**_." said George.

"English." said Integra.

George frowned and sighed heavily. English was tiresome. Why didn't they just learn Romanian?

"Want cookie!" said George, kicking her feet against Integra's desk.

"No." said Integra.

"_**Du-te draculi**_." said George.

Both Integra and Walter looked at George in shock.

"George! No more swearing. Now go to your room." ordered Integra.

George jumped off Integra's desk, landed on all fours, and stormed off.

"**Damn it!"** she shouted in perfect English, as she slammed the door.

Integra just looked at Walter who was staring intently at Integra.

"Alright, no more swearing when George is in the room." consented Integra.

"It shouldn't matter whether George is in the room or not. Properly young women do not use such vulgar language." chastised Walter.

"You're right, of course." agreed Integra, sighing heavily. "To think of all the things that she could have learned from me and she learns to swear."

"To make sure you remember." said Walter. "From now on when I hear you swear I shall smack your hands."

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"Present your hands." ordered Walter.

Integra sighed, but presented her hands in front of Walter. Walter smacked the back of both her hands quite hard.

"Walter, I haven't been punished since I was nineteen." complained Integra, as she rubbed the pain away.

"You haven't done anything to merit punishment." said Walter. "Until now."

"So how do we break her of this habit?" asked Integra.

"Well, if you stop. She'll stop." reasoned Walter. "However, if she sees you getting punished for it, that may help to curb her habit as well."

"Very well, you may punish me in front of George." said Integra. "But not in front of Alucard."

"It was most likely your treatment of Alucard that has prompted such behavior in George." scolded Walter. "You're constantly yelling at him."

"Because he's constantly pissing me off." said Integra. "But your right, I'll just have to punish Alucard."

"Punish me for what?" asked Alucard, appearing out of thin air.

Walter explained to him what had happened today. Alucard frowned.

"I will handle this." he said, and then he disappeared.

"I wonder how?" asked Walter.

"The only way he knows how." said Integra, sitting back down at her desk.

Seconds later, Walter and Integra heard George's horrific screams. Integra tried hard to concentrate on her paperwork.

"She won't be swearing at you anymore, Walter." said Integra, calmly.

"What's he doing to her?" asked Walter, full of dread.

"Since she doesn't fear him, he's doing the only thing he can do to her...He's locked her inside of her own toy box." said Integra.

"Oh, that's right." remembered Walter. "She's claustrophobic."

Walter looked at Integra. Her outside was calm as she returned to her work. But Walter could see it in Integra's eyes. She held sympathy for George and hoped her

punishment would end soon.


	15. The Creeping Cookie

**Chapter 15: The Creeping Cookie**

Integra was walking from the kitchen to her office when the door bell rang. Since she was the closest, she answered it. It was Sir Whitmore. She considered just closing the

door in his face, but thought better of it.

"Good afternoon, Sir Whitmore." she greeted, not really wanting to let him in. "How may I help you?"

Undaunted by her lack of civility to invite him in, Sir Whitmore stepped around her and entered her home.

"I came to ask how George is doing?" said Sir Whitmore.

Integra raised an eyebrow.

"You remember." accused Sir Whitmore. "You left a round table meeting with your servant Alucard to check on him."

That had been months ago. She thought they had forgotten. She should have known better than to hope for such a thing. They were just waiting for an excuse.

"He's just fine." she answered. "Thank you for stopping by."

"I would see this for myself, if you don't mind." he said strongly. "We only wanted to ensure you weren't using Alucard as an excuse to slip out of boring meetings."

"You mean like the rest of you do when your wives are helpless or your children are sick." countered Integra.

Sir Whitmore gave her a very nasty grin.

"Precisely."

"Well, here he comes now." said Integra. "And carrying a cookie no less."

Sir Whitmore looked down and saw Ink, George's little familiar and dark puppy.

"That's George." commented Sir Whitmore, in disbelief.

"Yes, as you can see he's all better and stealing from the kitchen already." said Integra, as she picked up Ink. "And just where are you going with that cookie?"

Ink just stared back at her trying to look innocent with his six big puppy dog eyes.

"Don't even try it." said Integra, taking the cookie from him.

The puppy starting whimpering at Integra for taking his cookie.

"That dog has six eyes." said Sir Whitmore, in surprise.

"Yes, its vampiric." said Integra, putting the puppy down again. "So you can imagine that it was quite an emergency."

The puppy just sat there at her feet, looking at her with sad eyes, and whimpering at the lost of his cookie.

"I don't care." said Integra. "Mission or no, you're not getting that cookie back. So go on back to your room."

Now the puppy started howling in sadness. Integra just gave it a gentle kick with her foot.

"Room, now!" she ordered.

The puppy crawled off in defeat.

"Now if that's all you wanted." said Integra, addressing Sir Whitmore. "Have a nice day."

Integra ushered him none to gently back towards the front door.

"Now that you mention it, Sir Hellsing." said Sir Whitmore, slipping out of her grip.

Integra just sighed heavily.

"Yes." said snapped.

"There's a fashion..." began Sir Whitmore, but he didn't finish.

"No." said Integra, now pushing him out the door.

"Sir Integra Hellsing, when will you ever start socializing with the rest of humanity?" asked Sir Whitmore, indignantly.

"When you start having gun shows." grinned Integra wickedly, as she closed the door in his face.

Integra walked to her office. As she passed the table where she left the cookie, she noticed that it was gone.

"George." she growled.

Integra went to George's room. She opened the door and saw George sitting in the middle of her floor. L-card was sitting there with half the cookie in front of him. George sat

chew on the other half and she was hugging Ink. Ink's tailed wagged and wagged happily. He was happy that he had been able to fulfill his master's wishes.

Integra could do nothing, but shake her head in defeat. She walked in patted Ink on his head.

"Good boy." she commented, in amusement. "Too bad Alucard isn't as obedient."


	16. Potty Training With Alucard

**Chapter 16: Potty Training with Alucard**

George was three now and still wearing diapers. No one had bothered to try and potty train her yet; because everyone was so busy with other work. So Ink trained her...his way.

Integra was standing on her balcony watching the sunset and wondering what menaces they would face tonight, when she saw George and Ink in the backyard. They were wrestling with each other again. George looked more like a young wolf than a child. Integra wondered if it was a mistake not hiring a nanny. But they didn't want anyone knowing about George. And quite frankly, she didn't trust them not to tell the queen. She wondered if the Iscariots hadn't already told her. But then Iscariots never gave up information willingly. They'd wait until it was in their best interest to use it. She was still thinking about it, when she saw Ink waddle over to one of the trees and relieve himself. Integra's jaw dropped to the floor when she saw George follow suit.

Integra marched out into the yard and picked up George. She checked her diaper. Yep, she was wet. Integra held George at arms length. _Just_ _how long had she been following Ink's example. This is what you get when you let a dog be a nursemaid._

"Ok, time you were properly potty trained." commented Integra.

She took George into the house, changed her diaper, and then took her to see Walter.

"Walter." she called out, as she entered Walter's office.

"Yes, sir." he responded, looking up from his computer.

"Potty train George." she commanded. "Apparently, she's been following Ink's example and relieving herself on the redwood."

Walter just stared at her in shock.

"She's what?"

So Integra told him exactly what she had seen.

"Oh, dear." said Walter. "Wait here, I've got to go to the library. I'll be right back."

Integra waited in Walter's office. But she spent most of the time trying to keep George from getting into everything. When Walter returned, he found Integra on the floor and under his desk. Walter watched as she chased George from under his desk and took the model SR-71 plane from George that she had taken to play with.

"Walter's things are not toys." scolded Integra.

George just ignored her and started looking for something else to play with.

"She's a handful isn't she, sir?" asked Walter, handing Integra the book.

"Was I this much trouble when I was her age?" wondered Integra aloud.

Walter smiled at her as he thought back.

"No, you weren't." he said. "You had a proper nanny."

"Oh, yes. Now I remember. I had Dame Dutton looking after me." remembered Integra. "She was very strict. A proper young lady at all times."

Suddenly Integra started chuckling.

"She'd die of horror if she had to take care of George." laughed Integra.

"George wouldn't be using trees for a bathroom, if she had Dame Dutton as a nanny." stated Walter.

Integra looked at the book he had given her.

"Mrs. Potty's adventure?" questioned Integra, giving Walter strange looks.

"It's a proper start for George." said Walter. "This afternoon, I shall go and by a training potty for her. In the mean time, I suggest you start reading."

"Why me? I have work to do." complained Integra, as she looked for George. "Now where did she go?"

"Well, because George is female...and so are you." said Walter.

"Not according to some people." said Integra, pulling George out of Walter's trash can.

"Be that as it may, you are still her mother." reminded Walter.

"But Alucard..."

"Sir Integra, I've not seen you try to get out of doing something this bad, since you were invited to your own "coming out" party." said Walter.

"Argh, fine." relented Integra, as she picked up George and left the room.

-------

Three days later, Walter walked into George's room. He was surprised to see her sitting on her potty with a book in front of her.

"George, I'm very proud of you." he smiled. "You're learning quickly."

Walter's monocle dropped when he saw that it wasn't George on the potty, but L-card.

"George!" called out Walter.

"She's in the backyard with Ink." said Alucard, as he appeared out of thin air.

They both went to the window and looked out. Ink came out of the bushes first, and then George. Walter groaned.

"You're going about this all wrong." said Alucard.

"How so?" asked Walter.

"Since it was Ink that taught her about the bushes." said Alucard. "It must be Ink that teaches her how to use the potty."

"Well then, I will leave her training to you." said Walter, as he left to do other things.

"Why isn't Integra teaching her?" asked Alucard, with a wicked grin.

"Well." said Walter, as he stood in the open doorway. "That didn't go so well. Sir Integra showed George how to properly use the toilet, but then George started flushing things down the toilet. When Integra's cigars started disappearing down the loo...let's just said that was the end of that."

Alucard started laughing.

"That woman has no patience." he laughed.

"Easy for you to say, George listens to you." said Walter.

"Yes it is, I've put up with you moronic humans for 500 years." he smirked.

"Well, if you can potty train George, I'll..." began Walter.

"You'll what?" asked Alucard, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"What do you want?" asked Walter, very wary of Alucard's strange requests.

"Hm." thought Alucard. "A family photo."

"A what?" gawked Walter, in surprise.

"A family photo." said Alucard, grinning wildly.

"Of all the things you could have asked for." sighed Walter, with relief.

"Well, two of them you can't give me, and one of them you would have out right denied me. So I made it simple for you." chuckled Alucard.

"Very well then, you train George and I'll have a family portrait made of all of us." agreed Walter.

"Done." said Alucard. "George! Ink! Come here!"

George and Ink raced into the house and up the stairs. Ink howled in victory as he beat George into the room. George just looked miffed at losing to him and tackled him to the floor. Walter and Alucard watched as George wrestled and pinned the dog to the floor. Then she growled at him. Ink just took it in stride and licked her face to indicate his surrender. Alucard grabbed George by the scruff of her shirt and held her up.

"I wish you wouldn't pick her up like that." complained Walter. "She's liable to choke."

"Walter." called Integra, walking into the room with a file in her hands.

"Yes, sir." answered Walter.

Integra looked up.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Alucard is going to potty train George." explained Walter.

"Good Luck." she sneered. "And watch out your glasses and/or tie doesn't disappear down the toilet."

"What do you want to bet that I can train her?" asked Alucard, grinning wildly.

"My virgin blood." said Integra, without hesitation.

"All of it?" asked Alucard, hopefully.

"A half-pint, you undead viper." scoffed Integra. "You're not getting me that easily."

"Done." he said, as he turned to Ink.

"Wait." commanded Integra. "What do I get if you can't do it?"

Alucard thought about it.

"How about my services for anything you want, without questions or mockery, for one whole week." he offered. "I've even wash your back, if you like."

Integra thought about it.

"Done." she agreed. "And you'll wear a maid uniform while doing it."

Alucard grinned at her wickedly as he read her mind.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, done." he agreed.

"Here hold George." he requested, handing George to Integra.

Alucard went over to Ink. He picked up the puppy's front paws and made him stand on his hind legs. He walked the dog out and each step the dog took on his hind legs made him grow more and more human. George watched in fascination as Ink became a werewolf. Alucard let go of Inks front paws and they become hands. Ink now stood before them as a young shadow boy, age three with two vampiric eyes.

"**_Ink, pee_**." commanded Alucard, indicating the little potty.

Ink just looked at him like he was nuts. Alucard growled at him. Ink shook his head, went over to the potty, pulled his pants down and started peeing into the potty as any male would, facing it with his manhood in his hands. George watched in curiosity.

"That's not going to work." said Integra, as she caught on to what Alucard was trying to do.

"Why not?" he asked.

Integra smiled at him and put George down. George walked over to Ink and watched him pee. Then she dropped her pants and looked down. Walter's monocle fell from his face and his jaw hit the floor. Integra just had a smug "I told you so" look on her face.

"I want breakfast in bed." said Integra, walking away. "And you will serve it to me Alucard."

"I'm not done yet." he said.

"Oh yes, you are. It'll take at least an hour for you to explain the difference between men and women to her." chuckled Integra.

"It won't take an hour. She can already **see** the difference." said Alucard.

George started bombarding Alucard with mental questions.

"No, George. Girls don't have one." said Alucard.

"_**Why**_?" asked George.

"Ask God." said Alucard.

"_**Who**_?" asked George.

"Hm." said Integra. "Walter, from now on George is to attend Sunday school."

"Yes, sir." said Walter. "So you'll be taken her to church then?"

"Are you crazy?" chided Integra. "I'm not taking her out in public. The knights have spies everywhere."

"Sir, I think you're being too paranoid about this." sighed Walter."

"Walter, yesterday I received a phone call from Sir Patrick Morse. He said that he would be delighted to do his duty by me and sire a child so that the other knights would stop bothering me." reported Integra.

"And what did you tell him?" asked Walter, knowing full too well Integra's disdain for the sons of Knights.

"Nothing." said Integra. "I hung up on him.

"For the love of...no George men and women are made to fit together like puzzle pieces." growled Alucard. "When a man and woman love each other..."

"What the hell are you telling her?" asked Walter, in shock at Alucard's bluntness. "You're only supposed to potty train her."

"Told you, it would take an hour." laughed Integra, in a mocking tone. "You won't be washing my back, but I will take nightly back rubs."

Alucard had finally had enough. He placed a hand on Ink's head and Ink's manhood disappeared. Ink howled and cried at the loss of it.

"Neutering Ink." teased Integra. "That's harsh."

Alucard gave her a nasty look.

"Shut up, Ink." yelled Alucard. "You'll get it back when she's properly potty trained."

George tried to comfort Ink, but he pushed her away. She landed on her butt. She growled at him and he snapped back at her.

"**_Sit_**." commanded Alucard.

Ink sat down and peed again.

"_**George, watch**_." commanded Alucard.

Ink finished, wiped his butt with paper, and pulled up his pants. Then he stood in front of George in triumph.

"**_George_**." snapped Alucard.

George jumped at the mention of her name and looked up at Alucard.

"_**Sit and pee**_." demanded Alucard.

George didn't move. Ink growled at her. He picked her up and pushed her towards the potty. George walked over to the potty and dropped her pants. Ink pushed her into a seated position and growled at her. George narrowed her eyes at him. Then she folded her arms, made a face, and stuck out her tongue at Ink. Walter smiled as he heard her pee.

"Very good, George." praised Walter. "From now on you must use the potty, O.K."

George looked up sheepishly at Walter and nodded.

"And no more using the redwood outside, O.K?" he added.

George nodded. When she was done peeing, she wiped her butt as Ink had done and pulled up her pants.

"See." announced Alucard. "She's potty trained."

"Hm, she's potty trained if the training sticks." said Integra, walking away.

"What about my half pint?" asked Alucard, miffed at being gypped.

"You'll get what's coming to you, when I no longer see George using the tree outside my window." Integra called back, as she left the room.

Ink whimpered for Alucard's attention. Alucard just looked at him.

"You want it back?" taunted Alucard.

Ink nodded.

"Then see to it that she uses the potty from now on." said Alucard. "Cause I want my half-pint."

Ink nodded his promise. Alucard placed his hand on Ink's head and his manhood returned. Ink smiled with great happiness. Then he turned and he and George went off to play with her trucks.

"Walter." called Alucard.

"Yes." he answered, as he empty George's potty in the bathroom.

"I want my picture too." he reminded him.

"You'll have it." promised Walter.

"Are you going to leave Ink a werewolf?" questioned Walter as he put George's cleaned potty back in its place.

"Yes." said Alucard. "She'll need someone to spar with when I start training her to fight. He'll be very useful to me in either form."

"I fear George needs human friends too." said Walter.

"George will get human friends, when her mother does." laughed Alucard.


	17. Ashes to Ashes

**Chapter 17: Ashes to Ashes**

Integra rolled her neck and cracked her shoulders. She was tired of paper work and wanted to stretch. She stood up, looked out of the window, and shook her head in

frustration.

"Oh, for the love of ..." she exclaimed.

Outside in the backyard, were fifty little white crosses and fifty freshly dug little graves. Integra watched as Ink dug hole number fifty-one. Then she saw George carrying one of

Walter's cricket trophies from the Battling Butlers Games. George laid it in the ground and started praying over it. Integra rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Who the hell is teaching George this stuff?" she groaned.

Suddenly, Walter entered Integra's office carrying a tray of tea.

"Excuse me sir, but you haven't seen my monocle have you?" he asked, setting the try down. "I can't seem to find it."

"It's probably somewhere in the backyard." said Integra, still looking out of the window.

"What?" asked Walter, joining her at the window. "Oh, my goodness."

She and Walter made their way to the back yard.

"Well, she's been busy." said Walter, looking over George's graveyard. "I was wondering why she was so quiet today."

"George." called Integra. "This is not what I send you to Sunday school for."

George just shushed her and continued praying. Integra reached into the open grave and pulled out Walter's trophy. George protested and tried to take the trophy back.

"Enough George." scolded Integra. "Walter wants his monocle back. So where is it?"

George looked at Ink and walked off. They stood in front of one of the other graves. George conferred with Ink and Ink began digging. George reached in a pulled out a

spoon.

"George." growled Integra.

George and Ink dug up three more graves. Integra shook her head as they pulled out a candlestick, her glasses, and one red boot. Fed up with George's failure and because

she wanted everything back in the house where it belonged, Integra pulled up every single grave until she found Walter's monocle; which of course was in the very last grave

they dug up.

"Hm, if only we had started at this end." mused Walter.

"George, go to your room." demanded Integra.

"Oh, no." said Walter. "Not before she's had a bath. I don't want her and Ink messing up my floors."

Walter picked up George and Ink and handed them to Integra.

"Bathe them, please." he ordered.

"What?" protested Integra. "Why me?"

"Because you were supposed to be watching them, remember." said Walter, as he cleaned off his monocle.

Integra looked at George.

"How the hell can someone so small get into so much trouble?"

George just smiled at her and laughed.


	18. Wash Day

**Chapter 18: Wash Day**

Integra couldn't concentrate. George's endless crying was getting on her nerves. The air conditioning system had many purposes. It allowed air to circulate. It was an emergency escape route. And also an excellent listen device. George's crying was carried all through the house. So Integra got up and began searching for her. Using the computer, she located George's tracer and found her in the laundry room. When she got there, Walter was leaning against the washing machine and reading a newspaper; while George sat on top of the washer crying her eyes out.

"Walter, what's wrong with George?" asked Integra.

Walter didn't answer her, he just turned the page. Integra walked up to him and removed his earphones. Walter looked at her in recognition.

"Good evening, Sir Integra." he said politely. "Is there something you need?"

"Why is she crying so hard?" asked Integra.

"Because its wash day." said Walter.

George just stood up and clung to Integra's neck.

"_**Get L-card out**_." she begged.

"L-card? Where is L-card?" she asked Walter, as she tried to pull George from around her neck.

"He's in the dryer." informed Walter.

"You couldn't wait till she was asleep to wash him." scolded Integra.

"I did." said Walter. "She woke up early today. Besides that poor thing hasn't been washed since i created him."

George soon realized that she was getting any pity or any help, so she started crying louder.

"Oh, stop it George." commanded Integra. "He'll be dry soon."

All of a sudden, Alucard appeared, holding his hands over his ears.

"What did you do now?" he asked harshly.

"Its wash day and L-card is getting a much needed bath." explained Integra.

Alucard looked at Walter. He was just standing there with earphones on and reading the paper.

"He could at least share those." complained Integra, wondering when Walter had slipped the earphones back on.

George stopped crying as loud when she saw Alucard. She crawled over to him and held out her arms to be picked up. Alucard didn't move. Integra raised an eyebrow.

"Your daughter wants you." said Integra.

When Alucard didn't move to her, George started crying louder.

"_**Enough**_." growled Alucard, as he moved closer to the washer.

He put a hand down on the washer, but made no move to pick up George. George stopped crying and calmed down to a whimper as she stood next to him, clutching his arm.

"Here, George." said Walter, handing L-card back to her. "He's all clean now."

George happily took L-card back, hugged it and then sniffed it. She threw it down and started crying again. That's when Seras showed up.

"Aw, what's wrong George." asked Seras, as she watched George cry into Alucard's arm.

"It's too clean." said Alucard, annoyed that he had become a child's tissue box.

Walter bent down and picked up L-card.

"What do you mean too clean?" he asked.

"You originally made him out of a piece of my coat. She loved it only because it smelled like me. It's too clean and smells of April freshness. So she doesn't want it anymore." enlightened Alucard.

"Is that all?" smiled Seras, as she took L-card from Walter. "I can fix that."

Walter watched as Seras walked over to Alucard and ripped open his shirt. Walter, Alucard, and Integra just stared at her in awe of her bold move. Seras ignored the looks she got from Alucard and started rubbing L-card up and down Alucard's chest and stomach. George stopped crying and looked on in interest. Seras rubbed both L-card's front and back against Alucard. Then she handed it back to George.

"There George." she smiled. "How's that?"

George took L-card and sniffed it. Then she stood and beat the stuffed rabbit against his chest. Alucard just watched her do this for a while. He knew what she wanted; he just didn't want to give it to her. After all, she did wake him up.

"Why is she doing that?" asked Integra, perplexed by George's behavior.

"She used to do that when she wanted to go outside." explained Walter. "She'd beat on the back door."

"Used to?" inquired Integra.

"She's now using dog door that I had installed for Ink." said Walter, folding up the blankets.

Finally, Alucard had had enough and ghosted his torso away. L-card passed right through him and into his shadow regions. George pulled it back out again and sniffed it. L-card was now sufficiently covered in Alucard's essence, so George hugged it like and old lost friend. Then George motioned to be let down. Seras picked up George and they left the room together.

"Come on George, let's go and get some breakfast." offered Seras.

"Now I've seen everything." said Integra, highly annoyed.

"Well, that kind of defeats the purpose of me washing L-card, doesn't it? complained Walter.

Alucard just looked down at his shirt. Seras had ripped his shirt open and torn off all his buttons. Alucard took the shirt off and handed it to Walter.

"I need new buttons, if you please Walter." requested Alucard, as he laid his shirt across Walter's shoulder.

"Yes, sir." said Walter, still folding up the other clothes.

Then Alucard went to the dryer and pulled out a clean shirt. He sniffed it and then looked at Integra. Integra just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't even think about it." she growled.

Alucard just laughed, as he put the shirt on and disappeared.


	19. George Meets Pip

This story is for Darkest Vampire - Thanks for the idea.

**--**

**Chapter 19: George meets Pip**

Tonight was a full moon, and the Wild Geese were going out on a mission. George could see them from her room window. She and Ink watched as these G.I. Joe looking men picked up guns and loaded up their trucks. She was supposed to stay in her room at night. Integra and Alucard both had warned her that it was not safe for her at night; but safe from what. George knew that the men under her mother's command were hunters, but what did they hunt.

Suddenly, Ink started barking. George looked down and saw Seras climbing into the truck with another girl with long blonde braided hair. They didn't seem to like each other, because they were arguing about something. George didn't like it when people threatened her family.

_**"**__Go, Ink__**."**_thought George.

Instantaneously, George was outside on the back lawn. She was too late to stop Seras from leaving with that other girl, so she climbed into one of the other trucks. The truck started up and they rolled away into the night.

--

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE'S MISSING?!" screamed Integra, angrily.

"She's not in her room and I've already turned on her tracer." explained Walter, looking at his computer screen. "She's not on the house grounds."

"Then where is she?" asked Integra.

"Ipswich." stated Walter.

"WHAT?!" cried Integra. "How the hell did she get there?"

"Well if I had to guess, I'd say she hitched a ride with the Wild Geese."

"I'm going to nail that kid's ass to the floor." growled Integra, as she picked up the phone.

--

"Wow, I can't believe it." laughed Pip, as he got out of the jeep. "You're serious; our next mission is in a pub."

"Not just any pub." informed Seras. "This is the famous Great White Horse. It's supposed to be haunted."

"Well, I'm all for anyplace full of spirits." laughed Pip.

"Damn it, Pip." scolded Seras. "We're not here to drink."

"Yeah, yeah, keep your dress on." smirked Pip. "For now anyway. We'll kill the bad guys first and then we'll enjoy a drink together."

"Ugh, damn it!" growled Seras. "You're such a pervert."

Suddenly, they heard a girl scream.

"Hold on, police girl. That's our cue." said Pip, launching into action. "Come on you guys, move your asses! There are damsels in distress inside."

As Seras and the Wild Geese moved into the building, the patrons rushed to get out, and the radio in the military vehicle went unanswered.

"Peterson, you and Marcus get these people to safety." ordered Pip.

"Yes, sir." they answered.

"The rest of you spread out and search this place from top to bottom." shouted Pip. "Hey police girl, do you sense anything."

"No." said Seras, tuning her senses. "All I smell is wet dog."

Another scream turned their heads upstairs.

"Seras!" called Pip.

"I'm on it." she said, disappearing.

George's curiosity was at its highest. She and Ink watched as people, lots of people came out of the pub screaming. She and Ink left the safety of the car and started exploring. George held onto Ink's collar as they explored the back of the pub. They found stairs leading up into the rooms on top of the tavern. Ink led and George followed. Ink ghosted George through the door.

Ink and George heard the screaming. But instead of going towards it, they went into one of the other rooms. Suddenly, they smelled something...something like cooking meat.

"Mmm." said George.

"Well, now what have we here?" said a female voice. "Are you hungry little one?"

George looked around the age preserved room and saw no one. But she had heard a voice. Suddenly, Ink started growling and then he stood in front of George. George looked at Ink and then in front of him. She couldn't see anything, so she closed her eyes. Then she saw what Ink was looking at. A young female in maid's clothes was cooking dinner.

"Come little one." she called to George. "Try some food."

"Go away." said George.

Ink growled and barked at her fiercely. The ghost girl got scared and disappeared. George opened her eyes as Ink pulled on her shirt.

"_Yes, must find Sis_."

George let Ink lead her downstairs.

Meanwhile, Seras was busy fighting a werewolf. Fighting a real werewolf was harder than fighting freaks. Werewolves were as fast as vampires and could regenerate as well. Sears was now out of silver bullets and was fighting it hand to hand when George walked in on her.

"_**Sora**_." called George.

The werewolf had Seras pinned to the floor, but Seras' head turned as she heard George's voice.

"George!" she cried out. "What are you doing here?!"

"Aw, what a cute little hor doeuvre." snickered the wolf. "Think I'll have a snack first, before I finish you off."

The wolf leapt away from Seras and charged at George. Ink jumped in front of George to protect her, and started barking loudly at the wolf. Seras growled in rage as she chased after the wolf.

"You'll not touch her!" she shouted.

At Seras' command, shadows reached up from the floor and stopped the wolf in his tracks. He couldn't move his legs; he turned to face Seras, just as Seras charged at him and ripped his head off his shoulders with one dark hand. Blood spewed everywhere. Some of it even splattered across George's face. George stood there petrified. The smell of blood...why was it so familiar to her. Then she remembered...Alucard.

"Alucard." said George.

Suddenly, Alucard appeared carrying Integra in his arms. He put her down and smiled at Seras.

"Don't you people ever leave a man on radio?" scolded Integra. "Come here, George."

"Playing with the little doggies, are we?" chuckled Alucard.

"Werewolves." said Seras, now looking upon the naked body of a male without a head. "It was a werewolf."

"Unlike vampires which turn to dust." explained Alucard. "Werewolves return to their human form."

"I hate werewolves." said Integra, taking a sheet off of the bed and covering the body. "It's too much paperwork."

"Huh?" questioned Seras.

"Bodies, Seras." informed Integra. "No body, no investigation, no paperwork. People go missing all the time, but murdered bodies always cause trouble."

"I'm sorry." said Seras. "But he was going to hurt George."

Then Seras remembered George.

"George." said Seras, rushing to her side. "Are you O.K.?"

George didn't look at her. She looked completely stunned. Seras hugged George hard.

"I swear George, I will always protect you." swore Seras.

"George, what are you doing here?" asked Integra. "George!"

"Stop yelling at her Sir." requested Seras. "Can't you see how scared she is?"

"She's not scared." said Alucard. "She's remembering."

"Remembering? Remembering what?" asked Seras, now looking at George's face.

"The day we meet." said Alucard.

"O.K. the basement and main floors have been cleared." announced Pip, as he entered the room.

"Cleared of what?" asked Seras, sarcastically. "All of the liquor?"

"Not yet mon petite." smiled Pip, leaning his M16 against his right shoulder. "Malt liquor time is AFTER a mission. However, as I was saying, the patrons have all been cleared out. The werewolf's name was Frank Martin. He was a regular here. His friends say that he was mauled by a wolf at the zoo three months ago and then he started acting funny. He wouldn't leave his house at night, but today was his birthday so they were finally able to talk him into celebrating."

"Geez, I killed him on his birthday." frowned Seras.

"If you hadn't, it would have been George's last birthday." said Integra.

As the Hellsing members re-entered the downstairs bar area, they suddenly heard great laughing as it filled the room. The Hellsing gang circled and stood their ground. Ink grabbed George's hand in his mouth and pulled her into the middle of the circle.

"How long I have waited for a virgin of light." he laughed, evilly. "I will join with you and you will give me a body. I will finally escape this hell of purgatory."

"If you want MY virgin." challenged Alucard. "Then you'll have to go through me first. Show yourself."

"Ha Ha Ha. Ah, yes. A duel must be fought before the lady can be won." said the voice, as he materialized.

"Good lord, it's a suit of armor." said Pip, as he stared at the visage.

A solid suit of silver armor came down the stairs and stood before them. The visor was up, but no face could be seen. It was just an empty suit of armor and yet it moved on its own.

"Knight, who were you?" demanded Integra, as she shook off the feel of chilling cold air.

"I was Sir Georgio Rosenberg." he said, standing tall and proud, as a solemn face now appeared inside the visor. "I was captain of the King's guard until I lost in battle and was dishonored. Having lost I was no longer fit to be captain and was fired. I came here to drown my sorrows in drink and here I died."

"So your name is Georgio Rosenberg." said Integra, standing to face him.

"Yes, fair lady and when I beat your champion, you will be mine." he stated.

"I think not." said Integra, speaking in Latin. "Into your hands, Lord, I commend the spirit of Sir Georgio Rosenberg. Sir Rosenberg leave this place, find solace and rest in peace in the arms of our dear Lord."

"What are you doing?" screamed the ghost. "No, I must not let it end this way. I must avenge my honor."

"Have some dignity and die in peace." smirked Alucard. "It's not everyday a ghost gets the pleasure of being exercised by a virgin of Hellsing blood."

"What is this white light?" asked the ghost. "Am I being allowed to move on?"

"Just go." demanded Alucard, in an annoyed voice.

The room went white and then the light faded. The suit of armor fell to the ground with a clattering clang. Ink and George walked over to investigate it. George looked into the hollow neck of the armor's torso.

"Well, this has been an interesting night." chuckled Alucard. "But now I'm hungry."

"So go and feed yourself." said Integra. "Just be back by dawn. And while you're out see if you can find this "rabid" wolf at the zoo."

"As my master wishes." smiled Alucard, with a gentlemanly bow.

"George." called Seras, as she walked over to George. "Are you O.K?"

"Da, Sora." smiled George.

"Hey, who's the kid?" asked Pip, surprised to find a child in a haunted tavern.

"This is George." said Seras. "And she's my sister."

"Sister?" laughed Pip. "Since when do you have a sister?"

"Since three years ago." said Seras, picking George up in her arms. "She usually stays in the house. So you wouldn't have seen her."

"Is she a vampire too?" asked Pip, looking at George's eyes. "Cause she doesn't look like one. Her eyes are normal."

"She's my **adopted** sister." corrected Seras.

"Oh." said Pip, now understanding. "Hello, little one."

George looked at Pip. She was curious about him. She reached out to him. Pip took her in his arms.

"You're a cute little tart." praised Pip.

"Did you just call my little sister a tart?!" challenged Seras.

"Tart as in a French pastry." chuckled Pip. "Try extending your vocabulary to include French. I would be more than glad to teach you all about my culture."

"I know about your culture and want nothing to do with it." snapped Seras. "So keep your hands, your insults, and your tongue to yourself."

"_**Not a Girl**_." said George, looking into Pip's eyes and tracing the outline of his face with her hands.

"What did she say?" asked Pip.

"She said you're not a girl." informed Integra. "She mistook you for a girl with that long braid of yours."

"Yeah, why don't you cut it off and look more like a man." chided Seras.

"This coming from a short haired, over endowed tomboy." shot back Pip, as he lowered George to the ground.

George looked at his hair as Pip and Seras continued to argue. Ink started pawing at Pip's hair as it swung back and forth while he argued with Seras. George smiled, grabbed Pip's hair and swung on it like Tarzan.

"OW! Merde!" yelled Pip, pulling his hair out of George's grip.

"See." said Seras. "Cut it off."

"No way!" yelled Pip. "Not once in my whole life has my hair ever been cut! So stay away from it you Delilah."

"Oh, so you don't want your hair cut." teased Seras, as her right arm morphed into a giant pair of black scissors. "Is that the source of your perversion? So if I cut it off will you stop being a pervert? If you lose your tail, will it grow back my little froggie?"

"Stay away from my hair, you neck licking blood sucker!" warned Pip.

George watched as Seras and Pip argued even more. But when Pip got tired of argue with Seras, he put her into a standing restraining hold to keep her scissor like hands away from his hair. That's when George kicked him.

"Ow! What the hell?" cried Pip, in anger.

"You brought it on yourself." said Integra, completely fed up with the idiocy of these two. "You threatened her sister."

"Two against one, is it?" said Pip, rubbing his sore leg. "How did she get here anyway?"

"Which reminds me." said Integra, as she picked up George and placed her on one of the tables. "Why did you leave the house? You know you're not supposed to leave your room at night."

"_**He yells at Sis**_." said George, throwing her tiny fist at Pip.

"Oh, so that's it." said Integra. "You and Pip were arguing again before the mission, weren't you?"

"Only a little." said Seras, bashfully.

"You two need to start getting along or stop fighting in front of George." ordered Integra. "She feels the need to protect you just as much as you feel the need to protect her. She followed you out here because she thought you were in trouble. So no more fighting, understood."

"Yes, sir." they said.

"Hey, captain!" called Simon, as he stood behind the bar holding a pint of beer. "Is the mission over yet?"

"That is for Sir Hellsing to decide." said Pip. "Well sir, are we done here?"

"I swear you men will be the death of me." groaned Integra. "Yes, the mission is over. Same rules apply to you, be back by dawn."

"Oh, yeah!" cheered Douglas, as he too reached over the bar for a beer. "It's miller time!"

"Come on Seras, Its way past George's bedtime." said Integra.

"Coming, Sir." said Seras.

Seras followed Integra out with George in her arms and Ink followed Seras. Walter stood waiting and opened the car door for them.

"Is George alright?" he asked, deeply concerned.

"Yes, Walter." said Integra. "She's fine."

"Then why is there blood all over her face?" he asked, pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to Seras.

Seras licked the handkerchief and wiped George's face. George pushed Seras' hand away and called out to Integra.

"_**Domnule**_." called George.

"Yes, George." said Integra.

"_**Others.**_" said George, pointing to the top floor of the bar.

Integra looked at where George was pointing. And even though she saw nothing, she was pretty sure George did.

"Leave them." she said. "Ghosts are good for the tourist trade."

"But shouldn't we tell Pip and the others about the other ghosts?" asked Seras.

"No, they're the ones that wanted to drink here." said Integra, getting into the car. "So let them deal with them."

"Sir, where did you learn to do exorcisms?" asked Seras, as she got into the car.

"My family has long studied the occult in every form." said Integra. "Back in the old days, there were not just vampires, but werewolves and witches too. You should take up reading the books in my father's library. It's full of lost and archaic knowledge."

As Seras and Integra rode back to Hellsing manor, George crawled into Integra's lap and lay down. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Integra slapped George's bottom with a proper spank. George's eyes flew open and she jumped out of Integra's lap and into Seras'. George whimpered as she looked at Integra from a safe distance.

"George, you know better." scolded Integra. "You're not to leave your room at night. Or the manor's grounds at all, do you understand."

George gave her a small nod as she hid behind Seras' lap.

"Aren't you being a little hard on her, Sir?" asked Seras' in sympathy.

"No Seras, George could have been killed." stated Integra angrily. "Or jeopardized the mission. For her own good, she must learn to obey...like all my soldiers."

Seras stroked George's head in comfort.

"She's right, you know." said Seras, softly.

George looked up at Seras and invaded her mind with questions. Seras took George into her lap and answered each one, making doubly sure she understood the importance of staying in her room at night. All her questions answered, George yawned. She crawled out of Seras' lap and back on to Integra's. Again, she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Ink followed suit and snuggled next to Integra.

"What am I a pillow?" she complained.

Seras smiled at the cozy scene.

"Despite what you think, George does love you too." said Seras, with a warm grin.

"Either that or I still smell like Alucard." retorted Integra. "Hm, she's almost ...cute, when she's sleeping."

Seras giggled. Integra's maternal instincts just got slapped in the face by George's cuteness factor. Seras watched with a satisfied smile as Integra stroked George's back while she slept. When Integra noticed, she stopped stroking George and folded her arms.

"Walter." called Itnegra.

"Yes, sir." he replied.

"Drive faster." she ordered.


	20. George Meets the Knights

This Story is for Ford B - Thanks for the idea.

**Chapter 20: George Meets the Knights**

Four and a half years passed quickly in the Hellsing household, although with George and Ink in the house, it seemed like twenty. So far George had learned to swim from Integra when she nearly drowned in the indoor pool. She had begun hand to hand combat training with Alucard; which was more like Greco-Roman wrestling, with Ink as a sparing partner. And under Walter's tutelage, she had learned to make her bed, dress herself, and tie her shoes. From Seras, she was learning to read and write in English; but she still only used it when she absolutely had too.

Today, Integra had gotten a phone call from her majesty requesting her presence at an emergency meeting of the Round Table. So now she and George were getting dressed for a day at Buckingham Palace. Integra sighed heavily as she waited for George to find her shoes.

"This is bad." sighed Integra, as she watched George crawl under her bed. "This can only end badly."

Walter and Seras were out...somewhere. Where had Walter said they were going again? Alucard was dead asleep and wasn't waking up for anything less than Armageddon. So that left it up to her to look after George today and wouldn't you know it the Queen calls.

---

Integra and George now walked the halls of the palace to the round table meeting. Integra wore her green suit as usual and George wore a little boy's blue suit. And although Integra had put a tie on her, Ink now wore the tie around his neck, and George's first button was open to allow her to breathe.

"Now George." commanded Integra. "You must be on your best behavior today."

"_**Da, Domnule**_." said George.

"And please speak English, George." corrected Integra. "We're in Buckingham Palace, after all."

"Yes, sir." said George.

Soon Integra and George are standing in the hall just next to the meeting room.

"Now when we get inside George, Go sit in the corner nearest me and behave yourself, O.K?" instructed Integra.

"Who are you talking to Sir Hellsing?" asked Sir Irons, disapprovingly.

Integra stood to face him.

"Good morning, Sir Irons." greeted Integra, none to warmly.

Integra wondered if she should introduce George, but this was bound to happen sooner or later so...

"Sir Irons, this is George. I am watching her today." said Integra, indicating George.

Sir Irons looked down and the looked at Integra.

"Sir Hellsing, I think its time we rescheduled your psychological evaluation." judged Sir Irons, with a haughty attitude.

Integra looked after his retreating back...confused.

"Can he see you?" she asked.

"_**Nu**_." said George, as she held onto Ink's collar.

"Are you doing that?" she asked. "Can you cloak yourself?"

"_**Yes and nu**_." said George.

"Meaning?" questioned Integra. "In English."

"No see me cause you no wish them too." said George. "Ink hide me."

"I might just get through this after all." smiled Integra. "Alright, come along George."

When Integra entered the room, all the other knights were already seated.

"You're late, Sir Integra." scolded Sir Irons.

"Sorry, sir." said Integra.

"Take your seat." he ordered.

Integra heard a small growl at her back.

"_**Sit, George**_." commanded Integra.

Integra took her seat, but out of the corner of her eye she made sure George was seated as well.

"Now Gentleman, we have an emergency on our hands." addressed Sir Irons. "Werewolf attacks are on the rise."

George and Ink just sat in the corner and watched as her mother and eleven other men discussed the affairs of the nation. But soon George was bored to tears. She curled up with Ink and went to sleep. When she woke up, it was because someone was yelling. George sat up and saw Sir Irons yelling at Integra. George rushed to her defense. George bit Sir Irons.

"Ow!" he yelled. "For the love of god, what bit me?!"

In dread, Integra looked to the corner where George should have been. But she only saw Ink, who was sitting on his hind legs, tail wagging and smiling. Integra looked under the desk and saw George hiding under the table.

"George, come here." she commanded.

"George?" questioned Sir Whitmore. "Don't tell me you brought that vampire dog with you?"

"What vampire dog?" asked Sir Ronald.

"She has a vampiric dog." said Sir Whitmore. "I saw it the day I invited her to my wife's fashion show."

"There are no animals allowed in here, Sir Integra!" yelled Sir Irons.

Again George bit Sir Irons, and this time very hard. He looked down and tried to swat at it, but that's when Ink jumped at him. Sir Irons dodged out of Ink's way, but fell on his ass. Ink barked at him as he lay there. Sir Irons looked down at his feet and noticed that his shoe laces were tied together.

"What the hell is going on here?!" he shouted.

"I suggest you stop yelling or you'll get bit again." said Integra. "George! Ink! Come here right now!"

The knights peered under the table and watched as a young girl and a black puppy crawled from under the table. Integra bent down and picked up George. She sat her in her lap and began to scold her.

"I thought I told you to sit in the corner." said Integra.

"_**He's bad man**_." said George.

"English George." reminded Integra.

"He's bad man. He yell at you." said George.

"Actually, he yells at me quite a lot." said Integra, with a smirk.

George growled at Sir Irons.

"George, no growling." warned Integra. "We twelve discuss many things at the round table and sometimes discussions get heated."

George growled at Sir Irons again.

"No one yells at Sir." yelled George.

"Sir Integra, what is that?" asked Sir Edgewood. "I mean what is she doing here?"

Integra sighed heavily. The moment she had feared for four years had finally come. _Here we go_.

"This gentlemen, is George Victoria Hellsing and she is my daughter."

George sat up straight as Integra introduced her and gave the men a little nod.

"Daughter?" they gasped.

"Sir Integra you lied to me." charged Sir Whitmore. "You said George was a dog."

"Yes, I did." said Integra, giving him no apology and no explanation.

"When did you get a daughter?" asked Sir Penwood.

"Four years ago." said Integra.

"Four years ago and not once did you bother to mention her?" chided Sir Irons.

"Do you consult me when you have children?" remarked Integra.

"Who's the father?" he demanded.

"Technically, I don't know." smirked Integra, tired of their hidden accusations.

While the other knights bombarded Integra with questions and allegations of "whoredom", Sir Michaels made a phone call. George on the other hand, had gotten tired of all these men threatening her mother and started throwing utensils at them.

"George, stop throwing utensils. Ink, stop barking," said Integra. "And you gentlemen stop yelling, you're only provoking her."

"Too bad she's not a boy." chuckled Sir Walsh, as he dodged the fork that flew past his head. "Our cricket team could use a good bowler."

"Sir Hellsing, you couldn't find a dress for her to wear." chided Sir Whitmore. "I mean you are both girls after all."

Integra ignored his remark and looked at Sir Penwood as he spoke.

"She's a cute little girl." said Sir Penwood. "Is she going to be your heir? Because she's got your temperament too; I can see myself now at the mercy of another demanding female; always wanting impossible things."

Integra smiled at this.

"It hasn't been decided yet." said Integra.

"Well, she can't." judged Sir Irons. "She's not of your blood; ergo Alucard will not obey her. But if you are so comfortable with child rearing, now would be a good time for you to resume your husband searching."

Integra started to say something, but then Alucard appeared.

"Good evening, master." he addressed her, as he bowed to her.

Then he saw George in her lap.

"_**Maestro**_." called George, reaching out to him.

Alucard took her as he stood and George climbed up on his shoulders. Ink yipped up at her and George waved down to him.

"I take it she has not been good today." said Alucard, as he noticed the looks the knights were giving him.

"She bit Sir Irons." informed Integra, as she crossed her legs.

"Really?" he asked, looking up at George. "_**Why did you do that**_?"

"_**He yelling at Sir."**_ answered George.

Alucard glared at Sir Irons, but Sir Irons did not back down.

"_**Good girl, George.**_" said Alucard. "_**Always defend your mother**_."

"Don't go encouraging her." scolded Integra, standing up to face Alucard. "She's not to be biting people. And for the love of god, speak English. She won't use it unless you do."

"Is she vampiric?" asked Sir Michaels.

"No." said Integra. "She's adopted."

"Adopted." chuckled Sir Milton. "So that's what you meant. Of course you won't know who the father was. I thought you meant..."

"I know what you meant." said Integra, looking her nose down at him. "And I don't appreciate it one bit."

"So you are adopting children now, are you?" asked her majesty.

Everyone in the room stood and bowed to her majesty. George held on tight as Alucard lowered his head to her. Sir Michaels offered her a chair and the queen sat down among them.

"Let us see this child." demanded the Queen.

Alucard lifted George to the floor and stood her before the queen.

"_**George, this is a very important introduction. Stand up straight and bow to her.**_"

Alucard bowed like a knight before his queen.

"Your majesty, may I introduce my daughter George Victoria Hellsing." said Alucard.

George bowed before the queen as Alucard had done, and Ink lowered his head in respect too.

"You majesty, queen England." said George, respectfully.

"Is that a dog?" asked the queen, just now noticing Ink.

Alucard looked down at Ink. He was wearing a tie and bowing in respect.

"Yes." said Alucard. "This is Ink, George's puppy."

"We do not allow dogs in here." said the queen. "And especially not dogs with six eyes; even if they are wearing a tie."

"Ink, go home." commanded Alucard.

Ink looked up at Alucard, and then over at George. George nodded and Ink disappeared.

"That animal was vampiric." stated the queen, in surprise.

"Yes, your majesty." said Alucard.

"And it belongs to George?" questioned the queen.

"Yes, your majesty." said Alucard.

"And George is **your** daughter." stated the queen.

"Yes, your majesty." said Alucard.

"The dead do not adopt children, vampire. And children most certainly do not keep vampires as pets. Sir Integra you will explain yourself." demanded the queen.

"Does her majesty remember the mission of four years ago when 547 children were taken?" asked Integra.

"Yes, we remember." said the queen. "That was a bad business and once again we are grateful to you for your services."

"Well, due to a mix-up at child services." said Integra, putting it lightly. "I ended up adopting a baby girl."

"And you did not send her back?" asked the queen.

"I tried to, but they wouldn't take her; and once Officer Victoria saw her, there was no giving her back." explained Integra.

"So you have raised this child for four years, without our knowledge or consent." judged the queen.

"Yes, your majesty." said Integra, now filling full of dread.

"And you had no intention of informing us, did you?" said the queen.

"No, your majesty." said Integra.

"Well, since the child is not of your blood, she can not be your heir..." stated the queen.

"I know, your majesty. I just..."

The queen held her hand up for silence and Integra fell silent.

"Nor can we allow this child to be raised by a vampire. We will take this child off your hands and send her to a proper home, with proper parents." announced the queen.

"No." said Alucard. "Please."

The queen just looked at him and Alucard fell silent. George looked up at her father with questioning eyes.

_"What's wrong?"_ asked George.

But Alucard didn't answer George, for the queen spoke again.

"You can not keep her, vampire." said her majesty.

"But she is **my** legal daughter." spoke up Integra. "My name is on her adoption papers. Walter and I have raised her. She believes us to be her parents."

"And where are these adoption papers?" asked the queen.

"Right here, your majesty." said Sir Michaels, as he presented the queen with a copy of George's adoption papers.

Her majesty took them and read them. Now both Alucard and Integra stood in fear and dread for they knew what the papers said. George could feel her parent's apprehension and stood closer to them. She hugged Alucard's leg for protection.

"George Victoria Hellsing, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Alucard and Integra Wingates Hellsing." read the queen. "Well, not only are you secretly adopting. You are secretly married as well."

"We are not married, your majesty." said Integra, trying to explain. "That was an error on the agency's part. They don't know about our household. They thought that..."

"It seems that we do not know about your household either." scolded her majesty. "So you will tell us."

That's when Seras appeared.

"Master. Sir Hellsing." called Seras.

"What are you doing here?" asked Integra, sorely miffed.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Walter sent me." explained Seras. "He says to bring yourselves home right now. Dinner is ready and George has homework to do."

"And who is this who would stand with her back to us?" questioned the queen.

Seras turned, blushed in realization and surprise, and immediately bowed before the queen.

"I'm sorry, your majesty. I didn't know you would be here." Seras apologized. "I'm Seras Victoria, your majesty."

"Ah yes, we remember you. You've done us a service in your work with the Hellsing Organization." stated the queen.

"Seras take George home." ordered Integra. "Alucard and I have much to answer for and we will not be home for a while."

"Oh. Yes, sir." said Seras. "Come on George, time to go home."

Seras tried to collect George, but George wouldn't move for her.

"_**Nu**_." said George.

"Come on, George. Sir Hellsing says we must go home." said Seras, trying to pull George away from Integra.

"_**Nu**_." said George. "_**George stay. Protect Domnule**_."

"Leave her be Seras. She won't go as long as she believes Sir Hellsing to be in danger." said Alucard.

"But she's not in any danger." said Seras.

"George feels she is." said Alucard.

Seras stood and looked around the room. Everyone was facing them, watching them, and everyone had disapproving looks.

"Hm, I see what you mean. So what do you wish me to do?" asked Seras.

"Return home. I will bring George." he said.

"Yes, master." said Seras.

Seras bowed to the queen once again and then vanished.

"Alucard take George home." said Integra.

"_**Nu**_." protested George.

"Enough, George." said Integra, in a demanding tone, as she knelt before George. "I am in no danger here. You will go home, eat your vegetables, do your homework, and go to bed. Is this clear?"

"_**Da, Domnule**_." said George, quietly.

"English, George." said Integra.

"Yes, sir." said George.

Integra picked George up and handed her to Alucard. Alucard looked at Integra.

"_We're in trouble_." he said, mentally.

"_I know_." she replied. "_It was...sort of fun while it lasted...our little family._"

The queen looked at them as Integra handed George to Alucard. George had hair like Alucard's, long and black; and she had eyes like Integra's, blue as the sky. They **looke**d like a family, one could easily imagine George their daughter, and that was wrong...a vampire and a human.

"Sir Integra Hellsing." called the queen.

"Yes, your majesty." she answered.

"We will let you keep George." said the queen. "Since she is accustomed to you."

"Thank you, your majesty." bowed Integra.

"However, you and Alucard will have tea with me tomorrow afternoon and we will discuss the future of the Hellsing Organization." determined the queen.

"Yes, your majesty." they chimed.

"Now go home." ordered the queen. "Both of you."

"But your majesty the meeting..." began Sir Michaels.

"Is adjourned for today." judged the queen.

"Yes, your majesty." bowed the twelve.

The queen got up to leave.

"Vampires with children? What's next mortgages, bank accounts, PTA meetings? No, we can **not** allow this to be."

Alucard and Integra watched her go. They knew she wasn't speaking to herself, but to them.

"Alucard." called Integra.

"Yes, master." he answered.

"Take us home." she said. "Dinner is getting cold."

"Yes, master."

Alucard extended her his arm and she took it. Then all three of them disappeared.


	21. Tea with the Queen

**Chapter 21: Afternoon Tea with the Queen**

The next afternoon, both Integra and Alucard had tea with the queen. It was four o'clock in the afternoon as Integra and Alucard walked the halls of Buckingham palace. Not wanting to stick out, a human and a vampire, they decided to blend in. Integra wore a simple white dress and Alucard wore a simple suit of black.

They were escorted to the sun room and were instructed to wait. Soon a servant arrived with tea and cakes. And later, the queen herself entered the room. Alucard and Integra rose to greet her. They bowed to her and waited for her to sit down first. At the queen's command, they sat down and the meeting began.

"Sir Integra Hellsing. Do you mind telling us how you have raised George all these years?" inquired the queen.

"Well, your majesty. Walter and I care for her during the day and Alucard and Seras look after her at night." explained Integra.

"Why did you name her George?" questioned the queen.

"I didn't your majesty. Alucard did." answered Integra.

"Why did you name George, Alucard?"

"When we first met, I was wearing my big red hat. George equated that with the man in the yellow hat in the Curious George stories they used to read to her at the orphanage. So that is why I named her George." told Alucard.

The queen just sat and listened to his explanation. She looked at the two of them together. Integra dressed in white and Alucard dressed in black. He almost looked completely normal, like he belonged with her.

"Do you wish to know what we think?" asked the Queen.

"_Not really_." thought Alucard.

"Yes, your majesty." answered Integra.

"We think the reason that you have yet to choose a husband is because you measure them against Alucard." stated the Queen, very seriously.

"That's not true." said Integra, shocked at the revelation.

"Oh, but it is. Whether consciously or subconsciously, you measure every candidate against him; is he strong enough, is he smart enough, is he obedient enough, can he protect you. And every single time we present you with a candidate, you have some reason as to why he is unsuitable." divulged the queen.

"No offense, your majesty, but the men presented to me are vainglorious, foolish, and weak-minded. They would not last one week in my organization." protested Integra.

"Oh really, And what about Sir Brian Roberts? He was a military man, not given to foolish activities, not too much older than yourself; what was wrong with him?" questioned the queen.

Integra said nothing, as she sat and thought about this. Is that what she had really been doing all this time? No, that couldn't be it; she was just particular about whom she would share her bed with. It was true that there had been nothing wrong with Sir Roberts; she just couldn't imagine herself…sleeping with him.

"Your father was not nearly as obstinate. He dated every young woman we presented him with. When we asked him to choose one, do you know what he told us?" said the queen.

Integra shook her head no.

"No, your majesty. What did he say?" asked Integra.

"Why should I? If I date all of them and impregnate half of them, then Hellsing will have more than enough heirs." said the queen.

Alucard just chuckled.

"He would say that." said Alucard, remembering how "feisty" Arthur had been.

Integra just looked at them.

"My father...said that?" questioned Integra.

"Probably did. Your father was a cad." chuckled Alucard.

"He was not." said Integra, angry at the disrespectful name.

"Yes he was, especially when it came to women. He was a drunkard, a brawler, and a..." remembered Alucard.

"No, he wasn't!" yelled Integra.

"Oh, yes he was my dear. We had a devil of a time reeling him in." affirmed the queen.

Integra just sat in shock. _My father?_

"My father was a good man." insisted Integra.

"That is because we finally found him a good woman. When Arthur first met her, he did not like her. She was…too quiet for him. He wanted someone that liked having fun as much as he did. So he ignored her. But then, at one of our Christmas balls, he got very drunk. He was making a proper ass of himself, until your mother straightened him out. She walked right up to him and slapped him. He stood there stunned. She turned his collar down, straightened out his hair, and told him to behave himself. The next morning he asked her to marry him. A few years later, you were born." enlightened the queen.

"You are very much like your mother." said Alucard.

"Which is why we must find someone like your father for your temperament; and since your idea man is someone like Alucard, it has made our search incredibly hard." stated the queen.

Integra still said nothing. She just sat there thinking. She knew she had to one day get married; but she never actually sat down to think about what kind of man she wanted. All she did know was that she didn't want any men that were like the knights' sons.

"So, how about Alexander Anderson." suggested the queen, with amusement in her eyes.

"What?!" asked Alucard and Integra, in shock.

"He is as strong as Alucard. He is as intelligent. He is as dedicated to the destruction of the undead and he is good with children. Not to mention, an alliance with the Vatican would be easier to attain with the joining of our organizations." said the queen, sipping her tea.

"No, I could not have Alucard and Anderson in the same house. The fighting would never end." said Integra, making her disdain as clear as glass.

The queen gave her a small smile. "Are you sure that is the only reason that you are objecting? I know he's a priest, but he's still a man."

Alucard folded his arms as he sat back. "As if my master would have anything to do with him."

Integra said nothing; she just sipped her tea and avoided the queen's amused gaze.

"We thought you would say that. That is why we are going with our second choice." announced the queen.

"Second choice?" questioned Integra, setting her tea cup down.

"Yes, Sir Jonathan Sedgwick Kant." said the queen.

"No." said Integra.

"You could at least meet him first, before you reject him." stated the queen, a little surprised with Integra's immediate answer.

"I will not be named Integra Hellsing Kant." said Integra.

Alucard started chuckling.

"See, And we're not even married yet." complained Integra.

"Then keep your last name." suggested the queen.

Integra groaned her displeasure.

"That's even worse, your majesty. Kant-Hellsing?"

"Kant Hellsing What?" snickered Alucard.

"Vampire, your not helping." scolded the queen.

"Sorry." he chuckled.

"Your majesty, please..." began Integra.

"No, Sir Hellsing. This is no longer debatable. You have secretly raised a child for four years. So there is no reason why you can not raise an heir now, with or without freak attacks. Sir Kant is a valiant and very experienced military man. He was knighted yesterday for his service to the crown. He is two years your junior, but taller than you. So no one should notice the age difference. You will still manage your organization and he can manage your army. A most suitable union if you ask us." informed her majesty.

"But your majesty..." protested Integra.

"No more buts, Sir Integra. You are now thirty-two years old. Your father was twenty-nine when we married him off. You have had three more years than him to sow your "wild oats". But now you will marry Sir Jonathan Kant and produce the next heir. Are we understood?" told the queen.

"Yes, your majesty. I understand." said Integra, quietly.

"Your majesty." began Alucard, seriously.

"Yes, vampire." the queen addressed him.

"What of Seras and I?" he asked.

"We had thought to have you sealed away. You will be free once she is pregnant. However, your services are still needed. And then there is George to consider. You are her father, or at least she believes you to be. So to seal you away now may hurt the child. Therefore, we will make you a deal. You and Seras may remain free so long as you both remain loyal to Sir Integra. Once she is properly wed to Sir Kant, you will obey Sir Kant as master of her house. You will not harm him physically, mentally, or verbally. Are we understood?" declared the queen.

"Yes, your majesty." answered Alucard.

"Control yourself Alucard or we will not only seal you away, but we will take your daughter from you as well." informed the queen.

"You have my word your majesty." grinned Alucard, like a cat on crack. "I will be a good little boy."

"Good. Now Sir Integra, we are having a spring social on Sunday. You and George are hereby invited." said the queen.

"Your majesty…" began Integra.

"We will not take no for an answer. Tell me Sir Integra, how many children are in your household?" inquired the queen.

"Just George." said Integra.

"In other words, George has never met any children of her own age." perceived the queen.

"No, your majesty. She has not." confirmed Integra.

"Then it's about time you let her out of the closet. Before she becomes as unsociable as you are." reasoned the queen.

Integra relented. She really didn't want to argue the fact anymore. She just wanted to go home.

"Yes, your majesty. May I ask what time is the affair to begin?"

"Nine a.m. sharp. There will be food and games, a cricket match, and George can meet the other children that she will be attending school with." informed her majesty.

"School? Which school, your majesty?" questioned Integra.

"Your old school, the Royal Albert Academy. Do not tell us you have not even considered sending George to school." stated the queen.

"We've thought about it. We just haven't decided which school would be able to handle George." said Integra.

"How about a catholic school?" suggest the queen. "I'm sure the nuns could keep George under control."

"Why don't we just send her gift wrapped to the Iscariot Organization?" scoffed Alucard, as he crossed his arms.

"Don't taunt me, vampire. I just might. At least THEY are humans." said the queen, with indifference.

"That's debatable; besides Walter and Seras have been teaching her quite well. She can already read second grade books." said Integra.

"You knew she could not be your heir, so what had you planned to do with her when she grew up?" asked the queen.

"It had been decided that if she could not be my heir, then she would be Walter's replacement." said Integra.

"Hmm. Yes, that is acceptable. But she will still attend school." told the queen.

"Yes, your majesty." said Integra.

The queen looked at the setting sun and then she stood up.

"It is getting late, and you will no doubt have work to do. We will see you on Sunday and you will meet Sir Kant." said the queen.

Then Alucard and Integra both stood, they bowed to the queen, and they watched her leave.

"Well, I guess that is that. At least this time I get to keep my freedom." stated Alucard, as he helped Integra don her coat.

"Yes, you are free…but I am bound." she groaned.


	22. What will be Will be

**Chapter 22: What will be will be**

It was a long and silent ride home. And once home, Integra went straight to her office and stared at her father's portrait. She always did that when she was trying to decide what to do; to come up with what he would have done. But there was nothing to think about. He had gotten married at the queen's command and to the woman that she had chosen for him. And now it was her turn.

Alucard stood beside Arthur's portrait with his arms folded. He watched his master as she stared at her father. He looked upon his master's sad and troubled face.

"It may not be as bad as you think." said Alucard.

"What won't?" asked Integra.

"Marriage." said Alucard. "I was married once…I adored her."

Integra looked over at Alucard. He looked lost in his own thoughts.

"Your being passive." said Integra. "You weren't this passive about Mina."

"I wasn't bound to protect her either." said Alucard, rather gruffly, as his eyes met Integra's. "Don't get me wrong, Integra. If you would only say yes to me, I would take you and make you mine right here, right now, and right in front of your father.

Integra stepped closer to him and stared him down.

"Oh would you now." she smirked.

Alucard stared deep into her eyes and pulled her to him. Now they stood so close that Integra could feel the icy coldness of his aura as it surrounded her. She could also feel the beat of her heart quicken as he held her in his arms. Alucard brushed his lips against hers, but did not kiss her.

"But first my young master, you will have to agree to spend eternity with me." he said plainly. "Because if I take you before then, you're as good as ghoul. So I ask you now, once and for all, will you join me? Will you be mine?"

At first Integra said nothing. She just thought about it. But the price she would have to pay was just too great. That and she just couldn't ignore her duty. A duty that was so ingrained in her, that even if she had said yes to him, she could never fully enjoy her unlife with him. She would always feel the betrayal, of her father and of her faith. And from Alucard's example, she had learned that it just wasn't worth it.

"I…can't." she whispered.

Alucard let her go and slowly backed away from her. He looked at her with sad eyes and then a great smirk spread across his lips.

"And so forever shall be your name." he laughed, as he vanished into thin air.

Then Integra remembered Sir Jonathan Kant. She balled her fists and screamed.

"Damn, damn, damn!"


	23. Alucard trains George

**Chapter 23: Alucard Trains George**

Seras stood on the back lawn and watched as Alucard trained George. Since she was only four and a half, she was learning basic grappling. Alucard watched as George wrestled with Ink, and once in a while he would correct her form.

For George, wrestling with Ink had gotten harder. In his dog form, George had the advantage; but in his human form Ink was harder to subdue. George couldn't figure out why; but in his human form, Ink was stronger than her. Fight after fight after fight, Ink pinned her to the ground and licked her nose; which they both knew to mean "I win".

George was kneeling on all fours and growling at Ink, preparing for the next attack, when Integra came to watch. Integra watched as they bit and fought like young wolves. George bit Ink's ear. Ink yelp and wrestled George to the ground. He gently bit her neck, putting her in a submission hold.

"How's it going?" she asked, as she watched George and Ink start wresting again.

Alucard had chosen George, raised George and was now training George. Integra didn't interfere. She had real work to do. But that didn't keep her from checking up on George; making sure Alucard didn't push her too hard.

"Poorly," reported Alucard. "George can't seem to beat Ink. She's not putting her whole heart into it. If she doesn't improve, I shall resort to Spartan Training methods."

"Spartan's didn't start training until age seven." reminded Integra. "Let George enjoy her childhood a little longer."

"You say that now only because you have yet to find out what happened to the dining room carpet." snickered Alucard.

"What happened to my carpet?" questioned Integra.

"She and Ink were camping and set the rug on fire." ratted out Alucard.

Integra's right eyebrow starting quivering in annoyance and she left to verify Alucard's information.

"Master, why did you squeal on George?" asked Seras.

"Motivation." smirked Alucard.

"What?" questioned Seras.

"Sir Integra will no doubt want to punish the responsible party." said Alucard.

"No Doubt." agreed Seras.

**"**At which time, I will grant amnesty to the winner of the next duel." said Alucard.

"Oh, I see," said Seras. "Thus giving George a reason to fight."

"Correct," chuckled Alucard. "You and George are a lot alike. Unless you have a reason to fight, you won't do your best."

In the meantime, George growled in pain and anger as she was pinned to the ground. Having lost again, George now flew into a rage and tackled Ink while his back was turned. She bit him and wrestled in him to the ground. She thought she had won, until Ink twisted his body, pinned her to the ground and head butted her.

"_**Ow**_," complained George. "_**Damn dog**_."

"_**Don't blame Ink, because your weak**_," said Alucard, annoyed that George had lost yet again. "_**Fight harder."**_

"Are you really going to start training her like a Spartan?" asked Seras.

"Why not?" smirked Alucard. "It'll be fun watching her fight Ink for dog biscuits."

--

Note:

Sorry for writing another short chapter, but these short chapters are just to fill in George's development. I could just start a long story with Alucard trains George. But you know nothing is that simple in the hellsing household. And knowing how Alucard trained George will give you insite into her mental development as well.

Thanks for all the reviews. Thanks for the ideas. Thanks for the corrections. I can't get better if you don't review me. If anybody has a scene or event that they would like to see happen, Write in and I'll try and come up with a story for it. For those that have pointed out that this story had no plot, you're right it doesn't. Life is like that. This story is just a series of events that follow a timelime in George's life.

Thanks again for reading my stories. :D


	24. George Meets James

**Chapter 24: George Meets James**

It was Sunday morning, and George was as unhappy as Integra was. Both of them were sitting in the car, in their finest spring dresses, as Walter drove them to the Queen's Spring Social. George had pulled out her pink bows out of her hair for the umpteenth time. This time Integra didn't put them back. George was right. Pink bows in such raven hair as hers, just didn't look right. Integra groaned a deep sigh as she watched the city pass by them. George noticed.

"_**Domnule?**_"

"English, George." sited Integra, yet again.

"Where going we?" asked George.

"You mean where ARE we going?" corrected Integra.

"Yes," said George. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to the Queen's spring social. You'll be able to meet other kids your own age." said Integra, as she looked over at George.

"Why?" asked George.

"Her majesty thinks that we spend too much time alone, you and I, and that we should be around other humans." explained Integra.

"Why?" asked George.

"Why what?" countered Integra.

"Why time spend with other humans?" asked George.

"Because we are human," said Integra. "Speaking of which, what have you been learning from Pastor Reeves?"

"One, God is all. Two, no American idols. Three, no swearing. Four, be in church on Sunday..." quoted George.

Integra chuckled at George "abridged" version.

"So he's teaching you the ten commandments. That's good. What else have you learned?"

"Not to bite the man of god." said George.

"What did you bite him for?" groaned Integra.

"He insulted master." said George, folding her arms.

"What did he say about Alucard?" asked Integra.

"That he damned soul go straight to hell." said George, looking down at the shoes on her feet.

Integra sighed heavily. How did one go about explaining Alucard's existence to a child that loved him?

"Well George, it's true." said Integra, as she thought about it.

"Why?" asked George, as she looked up at Integra. "Is he being punished for bad things?"

"Yes, George. That's exactly it," said Integra. "He was a very bad man when he was alive and now he is being punished for it."

George sat in silence.

"What if he repents?" asked George.

Integra smirked. Alucard repenting? That would be the day. And yet, depending on which version of history you followed, it wasn't Alucard's fault he ended up a vampire. Upon his death, he was cursed by a catholic priest to never enter heaven or hell, but to walk the earth for all eternity. But the more popularized version said that he cursed God for the death of his wife and that he completely turned his back on the church and his faith. So...exactly what would happen if Alucard asked for forgiveness?

"I don't know George. But I doubt he would anyway." said Integra.

"Really? Then I will ask for him." said George, lying down in Integra's lap.

"Yes, you do that George." smiled Integra.

"Sir, we have arrived." called Walter.

"Oh, joy." groaned Integra.

George sat up and looked out of the window. She saw a rolling lawn of green dotted with men and women and children. Some were just standing and talking. Others were sitting under trees. Still others seemed to be playing games. Soon the car stopped and Walter opened the door for them.

"Remember Sir, be polite to the knights and their sons." said Walter.

"Yeah, right." growled Integra.

"George." called Walter.

"Yes, uncle Water." answered George.

"No biting." said Walter.

"Yeah, right." smiled George.

Walter just shook his head and went to park the car. George followed close behind Integra as she made her way over to where the queen was sitting. Integra wanted her to know that she did show up, even though she didn't plan to stay long.

"Your majesty." greeted Integra, with a curtsy.

"You majesty." said George, following Integra's example.

"Hm, not bad. But could still use more work," smiled the queen. "A stint in charm school will help her along."

"Charm school?" questioned Integra.

"You do not wish to send her?" asked the queen.

"I don't think they're ready for George." said Integra, looking down at George.

George wasn't listening; she was looking at all the other people and children.

"Nonsense, she'll be fine and she'll grow up a proper young woman." stated the queen.

George looked up at Integra as she pulled on her dress as she pointed to the other kids. Integra looked down at George.

"Yes, George. Those are the other kids." said Integra.

"Introduce George to some of the other children and then we will arrange for you to meet with Sir Kant." said the queen, accepting a cup of tea from one of her attendants.

"Yes, your majesty." said Integra. "Come along, George."

George looked up at Integra and nodded. George followed Integra as she led her to a ring of girls sitting in the grass and making crowns out of flowers. One of the young girls saw them coming and stood up to greet them.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Celica and I'm seven."

"Good morning Celica," greeted Integra politely. "This is George. Say hello George."

"_**Hallo**_." said George, staying very close to Integra.

"George, what did I tell you in the car." reminded Integra.

"English, please." said George.

"That's right," said Integra, kneeling to look George in the eye. "Now, I have to meet with someone today and I need you to be good. Alright?"

"Alright." said George.

"Good. Now play with these girls until I get back." said Integra.

"Yes, sir." said George.

Celica extended her hand to George and George cautiously took it. Integra waited until George was seated within their little group and then she reported to the queen.

"So, your name is George," stated another girl. "Well, my name is Audrey."

"Hello." said George, as she sat in the grass.

"Why is your name George?" asked another girl. "That's a boy's name."

"My master named me George." said George.

"Your master? Are you a servant? Did Sir Hellsing bring you instead because she has no children?" commented another.

George didn't understand the question, so she didn't answer it. She just watched as the other girls talked amongst themselves about dresses and boys and the things their parents would buy for them. George was complete bored with them and their ceaseless chatter. So she got up and left. She decided instead to go exploring. She watched some adults who seemed to be standing mighty close together under a red oak tree as they talked to one another. Soon the woman noticed her.

"You know, it's not polite to stare." she remarked.

"Sorry." said George, but she didn't move.

"Are you lost?" she asked.

"No." said George.

"Well, where is your mother? Why aren't you with her?" asked the man, annoyed at the interruption.

"Sir, is speaking to queen." said George.

"Oh, Then why don't you go play hide and seek with the other kids over there." he remarked.

George looked in the direction that he indicated. She bowed to him and left to find the other kids.

"She's sort of weird." said the woman.

George found the other kids and watched them for a while. Then one of the older boys came over to her. His was lean with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey you! Do you want to play?" he called to George.

George nodded yes.

"Ok. Do you know how to play hide and seek?" he asked her.

"Hide and Seek?" repeated George. "Oh, you mean seek and destroy."

"Destroy?" laughed the boy. "Nah, we hide and you look for us, ok."

"Ok." agreed George.

"Alright, now look these are the boundaries." he explained.

George listened as the boy laid out the boundaries and the rules. She had to close her eyes, count to fifty, and then see how many other kids she could find. George nodded her understanding. She closed her eyes and began to count.

The other kids all scattered. Some cheated and hid outside the boundaries. Others, being older, climbed high up in the branches of trees and hid among the leaves. When George finished counting, she began searching. Out of the fourteen kids that were playing, George found all fourteen.

"I think she was looking," said one of the older boys, with a band air on his chin. "There's no way she could have found us without looking. I've been hiding in the same spot all day and no one else has found me. Make her do it again."

"Were you peeking?" asked the boy.

"No." said George.

"O.k," he said, not really believing her. "but this time we're going to blind fold you."

"O.k." said George.

The boy blindfolded George and made sure she couldn't see out. Then he turned her away from them and told her to start counting. George stood there facing the opposite direction and counted to fifty. The boy watched her the whole time as he hid, to make sure she wasn't cheating. When George got to fifty, she started searching. Since no one had told her that she could take off the blindfold, George kept it on. She followed her nose and found the girls who wearing perfume. She followed her ears, and found all the kids that were snickering and laughing. She clapped her hands and followed the air disturbance to find the other hidden kids.

"No bloody way!" commented one of the girls. "That's impossible. You mean to tell me she found all of us and she's still blindfolded."

"You could have taken the blindfold off, you know." said the boy, as he took the blindfold off of George.

"But you said do it blind folded. You said I was cheating." said George.

"She's weird." mocked the boy with really curly blonde hair. "Only dogs and ninjas can do that."

"I don't care if she's dog or a ninja. I'm not playing if she's playing." complained the boy with a band aid on his chin.

George just looked at him, turned, and left. The boy watched her go.

"Damn it, Tommy. That wasn't nice." chided the boy with brown hair.

George made her way down to the pond. She sat at the edge of the water and watched people paddle boat by. The boy joined her at the water's edge.

"Don't mind Tommy. He's just a sore loser." said the boy.

George said nothing. She just watched the boats.

"My name is James," he said, sitting down next to her. "And I'm nine. Who are you?"

"I'm George," said George. "And I'm four. I'll be five soon."

"Your only four," he gawked. "And you can play hide and seek blindfolded?"

George said nothing. She just looked at him, and then returned to gazing at the boats.

"Wait a minute. Why do you have a boy's name? Is George short for Georgina or something?" he asked.

"George is for George. My master named me so." said George.

"Your master? So you are a ninja. That's so cool." he laughed.

George looked at him.

"You talk too much." she said.

James looked at her in shock. Then he remembered that she was only four.

"O.k. I'll shut up." he laughed.

And so he did. They just sat there, soaking up the sun and staring at the water.

--

Integra had returned to the queen. When she got there, she saw a young man in his late twenties that had the bearing of an experienced soldier. He and the queen were talking and she guessed that this man was Sir Kant.

"Ah, there you are Sir Integra," remarked the queen, with a warm and greeting smile. "Allow us to introduce to you Sir Jonathan Sedgwick Kant. Sir Kant, this is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."

Sir Kant gave Integra a gentlemanly bow, and Integra returned his greeting with a curtsy.

"Now that you two have been properly introduced." said the queen. "Sir Kant, why not show Sir Integra our botanical gardens."

"Yes, your majesty." he acknowledged.

Sir Kant offered Integra his arm and she took it. They sauntered away from her majesty and towards the gardens. Her majesty smiled to herself as she sipped a cup of tea.

"A fine pair we think." she chuckled.

Neither Integra nor Jon spoke to one another until they reached the morning glories.

"Sir Hellsing." addressed Jon.

"Yes, Sir Kant." said Integra.

"I have been informed that I am to be your...husband." he said. "Are you...O.k. with this?"

"One does not disobey an order from the crown," said Integra, looking at him and judging his character. "Does one?"

"No, one does not," he said, trying to match her indifference. "But it is just as I've thought; you have no desire to get married anymore than I do."

"And yet we will," said Integra, coldly. "By the queen's command."

"As a soldier, I will do my duty," he began. "But as a man, I can't...I won't force myself on you."

"Dully noted." said Integra, relieved that she would not be facing a rape on her wedding night.

"I hear you have a daughter," commented Jon with a smile, as they continued walking. "What's she like?"

--

George and James had been sitting in the grass for near two hours now. Suddenly, George looked up and said...

"Boom."

"What?" asked James.

"Come, its going to rain." said George, standing up.

"Really?" questioned James. "It doesn't look like it."

George just looked at him with serious eyes.

"Trust me." she simply said.

"Well, come this way. There's a gazebo over there. We may not make it back to the palace in time." said James, leading her deeper into the gardens.

--

Integra and Jon had talked as they walked and were now down by the pond when it started to rain.

"Oh George," groaned Integra. "Why didn't you say boom this morning?"

"Come on, we can take cover in the gazebo until it stops." said Jon, grabbing Integra's hand.

Needless to say, Integra was surprised when she saw George and another little boy standing there watching it rain.

"George." called Integra.

"Hello, Sir." smiled George, coming over to Integra.

"George, why didn't you tell me it was going to rain today?" asked Integra, as she sat down on one of the benches.

"Not supposed to." said George, standing before Integra.

"So it's a spring shower, is it?" remarked Integra, looking out at the rain.

"Yes, sir. It will stop soon." said George.

"So you're the infamous George," smiled Jon, kneeling to see George better. "Sir Hellsing has been telling me all about you."

George looked at this man who was standing so near her mother. Integra noticed George's eyes growing dark.

"George. This is Jonathan Kant. He's my friend." said Integra.

George said nothing to him, but she bowed to him to be polite.

"Friend?" commented Jon, as he stood back up. "Don't tell me she doesn't know?"

"Not yet," said Integra, sitting down on one of the benches. "It's going to be difficult to explain. So let's just stay friends for now."

James started chuckling.

"She dumped already, huh Cousin?"

"Never mind James, it's none of your business." scolded Jon, leaning against the rail.

"You're related?" questioned Integra, looking between the two of them.

"By marriage, twice removed, something like that." chuckled Jon, shaking his head.

"His mother and my stepfather are family, somehow or other," answered James. "He's also one of the professors at my military academy."

Suddenly, George perked up. She had heard something. She took off running deeper into the gardens.

"Where's she going?" questioned James.

"I don't know, but we'd better follow." said Integra, taking off after George.

George stopped only when she found the source of the crying. She growled in anger as a thirteen year old boy was trying to force himself on a nine year old girl. George didn't hesitate, she tackled him full force and started beating him up. The girl, now free and full of fear, ran away. James called out to her as he saw her pass by him with tears in her eyes.

"Teresa? Teresa, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'll take her back to the house and see if I can't find out what's going on. You go and find George." said Jon, moving into action.

Integra nodded at his decisive action and continued looking for George.

At first the boy was surprised and covered his face to dodge her blows, but then he shoved her off him and he started punching at her. George knew he was stronger, so she dodged him and tried to get in closer to wrestle him like she had been taught. She ducked under one of his blows and wrestled him to the ground. She bit him in the left side and in his right arm.

"Ow!" he yelled. "Damn little...let me go!"

Finally getting the upper hand, the boy pinned George to the ground and started beating her up. That's when Integra arrived. She grabbed the boy off of George and held him fast by his collar. Distracted by Integra, the boy looked away from George. That's when George got up and kicked him in his nuts. The boy cried out in pain as he grabbed his crotch.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Integra asked him.

"What?! She started it!" he yelled. "She just punched me and started beating me up."

"I wonder why." stated Integra, not letting him go.

"I don't know!" yelled the boy. "I was minding my own business. You can see it's just me here out here."

"George, why were you beating him?" inquired Integra.

_**"He bad boy. He was touching her girl parts."**_ said George, as she stood there defiantly.

Integra looked at the boy. She could see that he was not looking her in the eye.

"I think we'd better find your father." said Integra, dragging him by his collar, towards the palace.

"Whatever the hell she just said," yelled the boy. "She's lying!"

"George doesn't lie." said Integra. "Come George."

George followed as they walked back towards the house. The House was already in a stir because of the sudden downpour; but when Jon came in carrying Teresa in his arms, her parents became very concerned.

"Is she alright?" asked her mother.

"Where were you?" asked her father.

"I wouldn't drill her with questions." suggested Jon, as he handed Teresa to her parents. "I think she was attacked."

"What? Attacked?" inquired her father. "By who?"

That's when Integra showed up dragging the boy in by his collar.

"Let go of me!" he yelled.

"Sir Hellsing," called Sir Henson. "What do you mean by man handling my son like that?"

"I think you should speak to you son and ask him what he's been doing this afternoon." suggested Integra, strongly.

The queen had seen this display and was able to guess what had happened.

"Sir Henson, Sir Morris, and Sir Hellsing you will join us in the next room and you will bring your children with you." ordered the queen, softly not wishing to alarm the other guests.

The small group followed the queen into the next room, the doors were closed, and her guards made sure they were not disturbed. All stood and waited until the queen sat down. Then she began the inquiry.

"Now," said the queen, as she looked around the room. "Sir Henson, we will begin with your daughter."

"Her name is Teresa, your majesty." he informed her.

"Teresa, come forward." called the queen, gently.

Teresa timidly stepped forward. She curtsied to her majesty. Integra noticed that the girl was shaking with fear.

"What happened, my dear?" asked the queen, softly, not wanting to frighten the girl anymore.

"Nothing, nothing, your majesty." squeaked Teresa.

The queen didn't quite believe her because anyone could see the state of her dress. Not withstanding that it had been raining, her dress was muddy, but only on her back. However, the queen did not press the girl. The boy smirked. She wouldn't talk, if she knew what was good for her. And he shot her a warning glance to make sure she did. Then the queen called for him.

"Boy, come here." she called, a little more forcefully.

He stepped forward and bowed.

"I'm Shelton, your majesty." he said.

"Tell us what happened." demanded the queen.

"It is as she said your majesty, Nothing happened," reported Shelton. "But **that** girl attacked me for no reason."

Shelton pointed at George. And George looked at him with eyes of hate. Her dress was wet and muddy all over. Her right eye was also bruised and would be black tomorrow.

"George, step forward." ordered the queen.

George did so, but did not take her eyes off Shelton.

"Look at us, child. Why did you attack him?" questioned the queen.

George shifted her eyes from Shelton to the queen as she had been instructed, but she did not relax her demeanor.

"He was hurting her." said George.

"How was he hurting her?" asked the queen.

"He was touching her girl parts." said George, sternly.

"I was not! She's lying!" shouted Shelton.

The parents of the children stood in shock at this revelation. Teresa's parent took her in their arms and hugged her.

"Is this true?" asked her mother. "Please Teresa, don't be afraid."

Afraid at being discovered, Teresa began to cry.

"She is right child." stated the queen, gently. "It is not your fault. Did this boy touch you?"

Teresa said nothing, but hid in the arms of her parents. All waited for her answer, and then she nodded. Sir Henson just stood there, his anger welling up.

"She's lying! I didn't touch her!" swore Shelton.

"Shelton." called his father.

Shelton looked at his father.

"Come here." he ordered.

Shelton stood before his father. His father grabbed his wrist and twisted it.

"Ow." complained Shelton.

"Look at me boy," ordered his father. "Did you touch her?"

Shelton said nothing. Sir Henson twisted his wrist more.

"No." said Shelton.

"Don't lie to me!" demanded his father.

"Not really." whispered Shelton.

"Argh." growled Sir Henson, disgusted with his son's behavior.

"Well," judged the queen. "I shall leave the boy's punishment in your hands, Sir Henson. Sir Morris, your wife and daughter have our deepest apologies."

Shelton looked at George with hate.

"I'll get you for this," he murmured. "You just wait."

George stood there, her demeanor dark and fierce. She stared at Shelton's eyes and never left them.

"How many?" asked George, not taking her eyes off him.

"What?" asked Integra, as she noticed small shadows now dotting and filling the room.

"Ask him, how many?" restated George.

"Answer her boy." insisted his father.

Sir Henson took his son by his shoulders and shook him.

"How many?!" he demanded.

"Five." answered Shelton, ashamed at having been caught.

Sir Henson let go of his son and slapped him hard across his right cheek.

"Your majesty, what is the punishment for serial rapists?" he asked, cold as stone.

"Ten years, depending on the quantity and age of the abused." answered the queen.

"Then throw him in jail," said Sir Henson, tossing his son at her feet. "It's where he belongs."

"DAD!" cried Shelton.

"Don't dad me! How dare you bring this disrespectful shame upon us!" shouted Sir Henson, shaking with rage. "Your mother would weep if she could see you now. This is not how we raised you, a common thug; no doubt using our family name to intimidate and threaten. Well no more, because I have no son!"

"You," he growled at George. "This is all your fault."

"You bad boy. You hurt others. And you don't care." judged George. "Ink."

Ink came to George from out of the shadows of a chair and stood in front of her; his two red eyes staring at Shelton.

"Kill him." ordered George. "Keep him from hurting anyone else."

Ink started growling fiercely as made his way towards Shelton.

"Ink, sit." demanded Integra.

Ink stopped and looked at George. George gave him the signal to stand down.

"George, you and Ink go and sit in the corner," ordered Integra. "We Hellsings don't kill humans. Now George! Sit!"

George and Ink sat in the corner, but neither one took their eyes of Shelton.

"You shouldn't have stopped them." said Sir Henson to Integra.

Shelton looked at his father with deeply hurt eyes.

"You would have let them kill me? asked Shelton.

"You are dead to me anyway." spoke his father, turning his back on his son to face Sir Morris.

"Sir Morris, your family has my deepest apologies and humblest regrets. If there is anything that I have that you need or want, just name it and it is yours." offered Sir Henson, bowing to the Morris family.

"Sir Henson," called the queen. "He is your son. Are you sure..."

"He will learn his lesson from this far more than if I punished him. In ten years, I may forgive him." stated Sir Henson, angrily.

"So be it." said the queen. "Guards!"

"NO!" shouted Shelton, clinging to his father. "You can't do this! I'm sorry! Dad! Dad! I'm sorry!"

The guards entered the room. The queen gave the lead guard an order; he dragged the boy from his father, and left the room. Sir Henson bowed once again to the Morris family, then to the queen, and then he too left the room.

"Your majesty." bowed Sir Morris.

Then he and his family left the room. That only left Sir Hellsing, Jon and George.

"George, calm down," said Integra, kneeling before George. "Shelton will be punished. He will not hurt any one else, so calm down."

Integra waited until she saw George's muscles finally relax and the little shadows recede before she spoke again.

"George, we Hellsings don't use our dogs to kill people. Don't you ever set Ink loose on a human again, do you understand me?" scolded Integra.

"Yes, sir." answered George, meekly.

Then Integra ran her hand through George's hair and pulled her close to her.

"Are you o.k.?" she asked quietly. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No," smiled George, enjoying the only hug she had ever gotten from Integra. "Master would be proud, right?"

Integra smiled. "Yes, he would. But Walter is going to be very angry that you ruined your dress."

"Oh." said George, looking down at her torn dress.

"George Hellsing," called the queen. "Come here."

Integra let go of George and George stood before the queen. She bowed to her like a gentleman; like she had seen Alucard do.

"You majesty." addressed George.

The queen just smiled warmly at her. Charm school would definately do her some good.

"Well done George," praised the queen. "You did a very good thing in saving her honor."

"Thank you, majesty." said George.

"As a reward, we will sponsor you for charm school, the academy, and any university you decide to attend." offered the queen.

George just looked over at her mother. Integra quickly thank the queen for George.

"Thank you, your majesty." said Integra. "That is very generous of you."

"One more thing," said the queen. "She will need a proper girl's name when she starts school. Since Victoria is her middle name, it will **be** her name for the duration of her academy education."

"Yes, your majesty." bowed Integra.

With that all settled, the queen got up and left. Integra looked down at George and found her staring up at her.

"My name is George." said George.

--

Note: Some have remarked that my queen to too mean. So after watching BBC clips on the web, this is my attempt to make her more personable.


	25. First day of School

**Chapter 25: First Day of School**

George's day begins at five a.m. She runs with Sir Integra and Ink and then watches as Sir Integra does her weight training. She has learned to do push ups and sit ups, but she is still working on the bicycle exercise. It's hard to keep your legs up and move them at the same time. After morning PT and a bath, then its time for breakfast.

Now usually after breakfast, she'd practice her ABCs and read to Walter while he did his work. She was also learning to count by helping Walter do inventory. Lunch was at 10 a.m. and then it was nap time from 11 a.m. till 4 p.m. At 4 p.m. George would get up and wake up Alucard by knocking on his coffin. She'd also give him his blood pack and then go to wake up Seras.

From 5 p.m. till 8 p.m., providing there were no missions for Alucard, George would practice her punching, kicking, blocking, and falling. With Ink as a sparring partner, George was learning to be a good fighter. And then from 9 p.m. till midnight, George could play with Seras. Bedtime was from Midnight till 5 a.m. But today, today was different. Today Walter had an announcement at breakfast.

"George." he called.

"_**Da, Unchi Walter**_." answered George.

"English, George. From now on you must use English." instructed Walter.

"Why?" asked George.

"Because today you're starting school." informed Walter, as he gave her a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

"Why?" she asked.

"So you can begin to learn many more things about the world we live in," said Walter. "And you can meet other children."

"I don't want to." said George, as she ate her cereal.

"You don't really have a choice. Her majesty has made your schooling a gift and a necessity. She is personally sponsoring you for the Royal Albert Academy and after that Oxford University. You will also be sent to Lady Grey's Charm School for Girls everyday after school." explained Walter.

"No, I want to stay here," protested George. "I want to stay with you and Sir."

"Sorry George," said Integra, as she entered the Kitchen. "It's time for you to enter the real world."

"Good morning, Sir." greeted Walter.

"Good morning Walter," said Integra. "Just toast and tea, if you please."

"Yes, sir." acknowledged Walter.

"_**Domnule**_?" called George.

Integra ignored her.

"Sir?" called George again.

"Yes, George." said Integra.

"Do I have to go to school?" she asked.

"Yes George," said Integra, plainly. "Speaking of which, her majesty wants you to have a girl's name."

"I have a name." pouted George.

"But while you are at school, you will have to go by your middle name Victoria." told Integra.

"_**Why does she hate me**_?" asked George.

"She doesn't hate you George," said Integra, as she sipped her tea. "She's just very old fashioned...very **very** old fashioned."

"_**Yes, she does. I have to go to school. I have to go to charm school. I have to change my name.**_" complained George.

"You have to speak English." smirked Integra.

"See she does hate me." groaned George.

"If it any consolation to you George, she's making me change my name too." sighed Integra, as she sipped her tea.

"Huh?" asked George.

"Never mind George," said Integra. "You've enough to worry about today."

"Quite right," said Walter, taking the empty dishes away. "George, go upstairs and change into your school uniform. Sir, if you would help her."

"Come along, George." said Integra, taking her hand and leading her out.

--

An hour later, Walter and George were standing in front of the Royal Albert Academy. George clung to Walter as she watched the other kids file into school.

"Unchi Walter," called George. "I don't want to go."

"You have to." said Walter.

"But do I have to wear this dress too?" asked George. "I feel stupid in it."

"As you can see, George, It is the official school uniform for girls," said Walter. "And despite how you feel, you look very cute."

"I don't want to be cute." complained George.

Suddenly, out of the Hellsing car's shadow, came Ink. He stood, in his human form, beside George and watched the other kids.

"_**What's the matter coward?**_" he teased.

_**"I'm not a coward." **_growled George.

"**Yes**_**, you are. Master would be angry with you for showing fear**_" said Ink, with an evil grin.

Walter looked down to see who George was talking to and saw Ink.

"_I guess if anyone can get George to go to school, Ink could."_ thought Walter.

"_**I'm not afraid**_," said George fiercely. "_**I just don't want to go**_."

"_**Then think of it as a new adventure; a new land to conquer**_." said Ink slyly.

"_**An adventure**_?" repeated George.

"_**That's right, a grand adventure. We explored Hellsing manor and now we will explore the world. And you know, we Hellsings are not afraid of anything.**_" reminded Ink.

"_**Da, I am a Hellsing**_," said George, gaining in courage. "_**We live to rule.**_"

George let go of Walter's leg and joined a group of kids that looked about her age. Walter and Ink just stood by the car and watched her go.

"Thank you, Ink." said Walter.

"Your welcome," grinned Ink. "Now take me home. I hate being out in the sun."

Twenty minutes later, George was sitting in class with the other kids. She was new, so she had no friends. She just watched as the other kids talked with their friends or sat by themselves playing with the toys that they had brought from home. George wished that she had brought L-card; but Walter said she was a big girl now and that it was time to put L-card away. George growled as she waited for class to start. It was too bloody noisy in here for her taste. The other kids talked way too much and never really said anything important. Soon the teacher began to call roll and the kids quieted down.

"Tommy Halbert?" called the teacher.

"Here." responded Tommy.

"Victoria Hellsing?" called the teacher.

The other kids started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked George, of the girl sitting beside her.

"She said Hell." she giggled.

George didn't answer the teacher. She just sat there.

"_Adventure, my butt_." stewed George.

"Victoria Hellsing?" called the teacher, again.

Still George didn't answer.

"Is Victoria Hellsing here?" asked the teacher.

"No, she isn't," said George, standing up to face the teacher. "George Hellsing is here."

"George?" questioned the teacher, now looking down her nose at George. "Isn't that a boy's name?"

George growled at her.

"My name is George Victoria Hellsing," said George proudly. "It is the name my master gave me and it is the name you will use."

"George is a boy's name," stated the teacher, unmoved by George's declaration. "Was your father expecting a boy? Is that why he gave you a boy's name?"

"He named me George and you will call me George." said George, sitting down and folding her arms.

"Be that as it may, you are a girl and you will have a girl's name, Victoria." stated the teacher, as she prepared to teach class.

"Then don't speak to me." glared George.

The teacher looked right at her and took her challenge.

"Well, then Miss Victoria, your stubbornness will be duly noted," said the teacher, making a note in her attendance book. "Now if you will all turn to page three in your readers, we will begin class."

George just stared at her with hatred. But the teacher ignored her and continued on with class. They recited their ABCs and 123s. Then they read from Dick and Jane. And every time the teacher would call her Victoria, George would correct her.

"Victoria?"

"George."

"Victoria, can you read the next sentence for me?" instructed the teacher.

"No." said George.

"No, you can't read it?" asked the teacher.

"No, I won't read it," said George sternly. "My name is George."

This continued all day, and only got worse as the day went on. She was used to naps at 11 am and so she fell asleep in class. The teacher would throw erasers at George to wake her up whenever she fell asleep. When George threw them back at her and hit her in the head, the teacher made George stand in the corner. But this didn't work either, because George would just lean against the wall and sleep anyway. As a final resort, each time George fell asleep at her desk, the teacher would smack George's hands with a ruler. Needless, to say this worked a lot better for keeping George awake; but did not foster anything but hatred for the teacher.

Futhermore, not only did George have problems with the teacher, she had problems with Tommy Halbert. Tommy, for some strange reason, kept pulling her hair. George spent the rest of the day in the principle's office, when she hit Tommy and knocked him unconscious.

Seras had tagged along when Walter picked up George after school. She was eager to know how George's first day of school went. However, when they got there, the teacher pulled them aside and told them of all that George had done that day.

"George." called Walter.

"_**Da, Unchi Walter**_." said George, meekly.

She knew she was in trouble, just by the look on Walter's face.

"What did you say?" asked Walter, sternly.

"Yes, Uncle Walter." repeated George in English.

"Why did you hit Tommy?" he asked.

"He kept pulling my hair." said George.

Seras smiled at George.

"Oh George," she gushed. "You have a little boyfriend, and on the first day too."

"What?" asked Walter and George.

"Little boys are always picking on little girls that they like," explained Seras. "No one has yet taught them how to talk to girls, so they display their love by getting her attention anyway they can. They'll pull your hair or steal your pencils so you'll have to talk to them to get them back."

"I take it then that you were teased a lot." said Walter.

"All the time," said Seras. "It got really annoying sometimes. So I can understand why George hit him. Didn't you pull girls hair when you were in school?"

"No," said Walter, slightly embarrassed, and clearing his throat. "I had other means of gaining their attention."

Seras smiled at him. George just watched the display between Seras and Walter in disgust.

"Blah." said George.

"Oh George," said Walter, as he knelt before her. "You shouldn't be hitting the other kids, no matter what. With all that Alucard has taught you, you could accidentally kill one of them. So no hitting, o.k.?"

"O.K." relented George.

"Very good, now come along. We are late for charm school." said Walter, standing up to leave.

"Aww." groaned George. "I want to go home."

"Mr. Dollneaz." called the teacher.

"Yes, Miss..." greeted Walter with a bow.

"Perry," said the teacher. "Miss Elizabeth Perry."

"Yes, Miss Perry." said Walter.

"We have a dispute to settle about Victoria's name." informed Miss Perry.

"George." said George.

"You see." said Miss Perry.

"George, you know we talked about this," said Walter. "During school hours, you will be called Victoria."

"Then I don't want to go to school." said George.

"Oh, yes you will," said Walter. "Sir Integra went and so will you."

"Why don't you just call her Miss Hellsing." suggested Seras.

"Because the other kids laugh at me." said George.

"Why?" asked Seras.

"Because Hell is a bad word," explained Walter. "We went through the same thing when Sir Integra when to school here."

"And how did she handle it?" asked Seras.

"The same way George does," said Walter. "Anyone that made fun of her got a black eye."

George smiled at that fact.

"George." called Seras.

"Victoria." corrected the teacher.

"George!" shouted George, as she kicked Miss Perry for good measure.

"George, No!" scolded Seras. "I'm sorry Miss Perry."

Seras made George face her and gave her butt a spank.

"George, we don't hit and we don't kick." chided Seras.

"_**Fine,"**_ growled George, folding her arms in anger. "_**Then I'm staying home. That's solves everything."**_

"You know if you don't start calling her Victoria, she'll never answer to it." stated the teacher, glad that they believed in physical punishment, instead of just time outs.

"Miss Perry," addressed Walter. "You have no idea how long it took us to get her to speak English."

"Speaking of which, what does Gaoaza mean?" asked Miss Perry.

Walter's monocle dropped from his face.

"I'd rather not say," said Walter. "Suffice it to say, it too is a bad word."

"Then what language is it?" asked Miss Perry.

"Romanian." said Walter.

"Who taught Victoria Romanian?" she asked.

"Her father," answered Walter, fearing yet another stint in the toy box for George.

"That's another thing," cited Miss Perry. "Whenever Victoria talks about her father she calls him master. Why does she call him master and not father?"

Walter thought about this; how to explain without explaining their household situation to an outsider.

"Because he teaches her martial arts." said Walter.

"Ah. That explains a lot. She always calls him master and she was so easily able to knock Tommy out," reasoned Miss Perry. "Well, I think her father should stress discipline more than punches and kicks."

"Yes, Miss Perry," said Walter, looking at George sternly. "I quite agree."

George hid behind Seras.

"_Master's going to punish me, isn't he?_" asked George, clinging to Seras.

Seras looked down at George sympathetically.

"_Yes, he is. But I also know how important a name is. Master used to call me police girl. I used to hate that name."_ said Seras.

"_I do not hate your name Seras Victoria, but it is not my name_." said George, humbly.

"_I what you mean, so I'm going to do this for you just this once_." smiled Seras.

Seras looked at Miss Perry and her eyes began to glow. "Her name is George and you will call her so. However, by the queen's command she is Victoria to everyone else, understand."

Miss Perry's eyes glazed over and she repeated Seras' words. Walter just rolled his eyes as he watched. Soon Seras released Miss Perry from her gaze.

"Happy now?" said Walter coldly. "Come along, Lady Grey is waiting."


	26. Playing with Pip

**Chapter 26: Playing with Pip**

George was supposed to be in school. However, with all that Walter had taught her, George found school, noisy, bothersome, and tedious. Today was like every single day before, Walter had dropped her off; but when he was out of sight, George called Ink to take her home. All she had to do was stay out of sight all day, and then have Ink take her back before school got out.

George was in her room reading a book to Ink, when she heard Walter coming to clean her room. She had Ink take her down to the practice field. If Walter was going to be inside all day, then she'd be outside. The day was overcast and threatened to rain, so she hid in urban terrain practice field. Suddenly, she heard Pip and Seras arguing.

"No, you can't." laughed Pip.

"I can too." growled Seras.

"No, you can't! You didn't beat me last time and you won't beat me this time." teased Pip.

"Yes, I can!" shouted Seras.

George wondered what they were arguing about now. She smiled as she thought about them. As much as Seras loved Walter, she hated Pip. He was always picking on her. Then George remembered what Seras had told her. Maybe Pip was in love with her and that was why he was picking on her.

"Alright, alright, if you can beat me at this urban obstacle course, I'll..." began Pip.

"You'll leave me alone." finished Seras.

"I'll leave you alone. For one week. But if I win..." consented Pip.

"You won't." said Seras.

"If I win, we'll go out on a date." smiled Pip, confidently.

"No way!" declined Seras.

"Are you afraid, that you will lose? Are you afraid that you will have to date me?" smirked Pip.

"I'm not afraid." declared Seras.

"Then it's a deal," said Pip, with a wicked grin.

"Fine." growled Seras.

"What are you worried about? If you win, there's no date. But if I were you I'd start picking out a dress; something that will be easy for you to get out of after dinner." he chuckled.

"In your dreams, you barmy bastard." snarled Seras.

George climbed into the observation tower so that she could see the duel. Both of them entered from opposite sides of the course. The first one to find and "kill" their opponent was the winner. And by the sound of it, a date was on the line. But why the hell those two would fight over a piece of fruit was anybody's guess.

George watched for a while. The score was Pip eight, Seras nine. It looked like Seras was going to win for once. But then Pip attacked from above (he had climbed over a wall) and shot her as he landed.

"That's nine. One more and I win." he crowed.

"That's cheating!" protested Seras.

"You're a vampire. You should be able to hear me coming." crowed Pip.

"I'm not using my vampiric skills. Otherwise, I would have beaten you already." she stated confidently.

"Well, you'd better start using them. Cause that's the only way you're gonna beat me." he laughed.

The game was tied. And it was a game that looked like fun. So George climbed down from the observation tower and looked for the gun rack. She found a pistol small enough for her to hold and ran back to the urban course.

Using her sense of smell, she tracked Pip down. George found Pip sneaking up on Seras. Seras heard him coming. She turned and fired. But that was when George shot Pip. Being only five years old, George's shot ripped into Pip's leg causing him to fall forward. Seras' bullet would have gone straight into his head, if she hadn't used her vampiric speed to catch the bullet before it hit him.

Pip fell to the ground and grabbed his leg.

"Who the hell shot me?!" he hollered in pain.

"George, Come here!" yelled Seras.

George walked up to Seras. Sears grabbed the gun from George and put the safety on.

"Why aren't you in school?! And what are you doing with this gun?! Guns aren't toys!" scolded Seras.

"Merde! She actually hit me!" complained Pip.

"Lucky for you we were using blanks." said Seras.

"Even blanks can kill at close range, love." groaned Pip, in pain.

Seras knelt by Pip and started to bandage his leg. As she did, she spoke to George.

"How did you get home?" she snapped.

"Ink brought me." said George, as she watched Seras bandaged Pip's leg.

"George, your not suppose to be using Ink like that." said Seras.

"I can't use him to kill people and I can't use him to get out of class. So what can I do with him?" groaned George, playfully.

"Do what other normal kids do. Take him for walks and play fetch." told Seras.

"Go chase cars." laughed Pip.

"Shut up, Pip." censured Seras.

"I can't believe you hit me! George you're only five. You're not supposed to be playing with guns. But on the other hand, someday you'll make an excellent soldier. When you are old enough, I will properly teach you how to handle weapons. And then you can join the Wild Geese, eh. You'd be a better soldier than Seras anyway." taunted Pip.

Pip yelled in pain as Seras tied his bandages too tight in response to his jibe.

"Easy love, I was only teasing." said Pip.

"George, get back in school before Walter sees you." said Seras.

"Yes George, Do as your sister says." spoke Alucard, angrily.

George froze and then she looked up. She saw Alucard standing over her.

"Ink, take her back to school and then return here. And from now on, you stay with me when she's in school." demanded Alucard.

Ink cowered before Alucard. George hugged Ink. She could only imagine the punishment that Alucard had for him; or for her when she returned home tonight.

"Please don't punish Ink. I asked him to bring me home. I hate school." pleaded George.

Alucard wasn't listening to her. He was looking at Pip. For a five year old, that wasn't a bad shot. Actually, Pip was lucky to be alive considering where the bullet could have ended up. Alucard grinned a wicked grin. He had great plans for this little human. Too bad she wasn't old enough yet to endure his training.

"George, do you wish me to train you to be a great hunter like your sister Seras?" asked Alucard.

"Yes, master." said George.

"Then stay in school and get all 'A's like your mother. Because if you don't, not only will I not teach you to fight, but I will take Ink from you." instructed Alucard.

"You'll take Ink from me?" questioned George, as she tried to imagine what life would be like without him.

"I will take him from you forever. And you will never see him again." threatened Alucard, his eyes glowing devil red.

"No, I'll be good. I'm sorry I shot Pip. Please don't take Ink from me, master." implored George, as she hugged Ink's neck.

"George, the great warriors of history were not stupid. Whether it was battle strategies or ruling an empire, they studied and they studied hard." said Alucard.

George looked at Alucard. He was angry with her, she could feel it. But...

George also looked at Seras. She was strong and smart and a great hunter. George wanted to be like her when she grew up; but even more she wanted to be like Alucard.

"I will study hard, master. I will make you proud of me. I will become a great warrior." promised George.

"Then hurry up and get back to school because Walter's coming." warned Alucard.

George grabbed Ink's collar and disappeared.


	27. House of the Dead

**Chapter 27: House of the Dead**

"George!" called Seras.

George heard Seras calling her and she found Seras in the living room.

"I have a surprise for you. It took me a while to find one, because they don't sell them anymore; but I found you a Sega gaming system." announced Seras.

"What is a gaming system?" asked George.

"A gaming system is used to play video games with. Think of it as simulation training." explained Seras.

George watched as Seras set the system up, load a disk, and then gave her a white plastic gun.

"What's this?" asked George.

"This is called a light gun. And it is perfect for this game. House of the Dead will help develop your eye and hand coordination for fire arms without you accidentally killing anyone."

George watched as the game came on.

"The object of this game is to rescue that girl and kill all undead creatures in the house." explained Seras, taking up the second light gun.

She showed George how to aim, shoot, and reload the gun. At first George just watched as Seras killed frogmen, zombies, and giant man-eating slugs. Then she joined her. Soon they were having so much fun, that Walter and Integra came to see what the noise was about.

"What ARE you two doing?" questioned Integra.

"Working on George's eye hand coordination." said Seras, as she shot a chainsaw wielding zombie.

"Look, sir. I'm killing undead monsters just like master." smile George proudly.

"Ah, yeah." scoffed Integra.

"Well. That IS actually an ingenious idea. Just make sure she does her homework first. I don't want George turning into a gaming junkie." said Walter.

"Oh, I will." promised Seras.

"Unlike you, who's a World of Warcraft level 72 Warlock." snickered Integra.

"Sir, that is entirely different. That game requires cunning, skill, and strategy." said Walter.

"How on earth did I inherit a house full of vampire hunting computer nerds." chuckled Integra.

Integra just smirked at Walter as she watched George play the game. She was actually quite good and learning fast.

"A ghoul killing five year old. I fear for George." chuckled Integra.

"Actually, Sir Integra, at the rate George is learning, I fear for the undead." said Walter.


	28. Stepfather

**Chapter 28: Stepfather?**

Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing was dressed to the nines. She gracefully descended the stairs and stood patiently as Walter helped her into her coat. George came out of the library to show Walter that she had done her homework, when she saw Integra. George smiled brightly. Her mother was beautiful.

"Are you going out, sir?" asked George.

"Yes, George." said Integra.

"May I come too?" asked George, reaching for her coat.

"No George, you may not. Sir Integra is going out on a date. No children allowed." answered Walter.

"Date? You're going out for fruit?" questioned George.

"Not that kind of date George," smiled Walter. "This kind of date is a meeting between a man and a woman."

"Why is Sir dating? And why is she leaving without master?" asked George.

"Oh boy, I forgot to tell her." sighed Integra.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Walter answered it. It was of course Jonathan Kant. George growled at him. She didn't know why, but for some reason, that man meant trouble.

"Why is he here?" growled George.

"Stop growling, George. We're only going out for dinner. Walter, I'll be back by nine. Call me if anything important happens." ordered Integra.

"Yes, sir. Enjoy your evening, Sir Hellsing." said Walter.

"Sir?" questioned George.

"Don't worry, George. I'll be back soon." assured Integra.

George just stood there, watched as the door closed, and frowned as her mother left. When the door had shut, George dropped her schoolwork and bolted for the basement. George beat on Alucard's door.

"_**Maestro! Maestro**_! _**Sir is gone!" **_shouted George.

Slowly Alucard's door opened. George burst into the room and stood before her father.

"_**Maestro, Sir is gone! She left with that man from the Queen's Party!"**_ reported George.

"_**Yes, George**_. _**I know**_."

George grabbed Alucard's right hand and began to pull on him.

"_**Come on! Come on! We must go get Sir back!"**_ pleaded George.

"_**No, George. We can't." **_said Alucard, lazily sitting on his throne.

"_**But why**_?"

"_**George, sit**_." commanded Alucard.

George sat down on his cold stone floor. She wiped away the tears that threatened to fall before Alucard could see them and she waited. Alucard finally sat up straight as he spoke to her.

"_**George, your mother must marry. And she is going to marry him**_."

"_**She can't, she's married to you**_. _**That's a sin**_." said George.

Alucard started laughing. He had forgotten that nobody had ever explained the "familial" situation to George.

"_**We're not married George**_. _**We never have been**_."

George sat there thinking.

"_**So...I'm a bastard**_?" asked George.

Alucard laughed again.

"_**No, George. You're adopted**_. _**Neither Integra nor I sired you.**_"

"_**You mean... you're not my real parents**_." reasoned George.

"_**Correct**_."

"_**Then who is?"**_

"_**We don't know and we never will**_. _**The orphanage where you were born was destroyed. Any and all records of your birth parents were destroyed along with it.**_" explained Alucard.

"_**But you're my parents now, right**_?" asked George.

"_**Yes**_. _**You are the "legal" daughter of Alucard and Integra Hellsing." **_

"_**Then how can you let Sir go off with this other man?!"**_

"_**Believe me, George. It is not my choice, but Integra Hellsing must marry a human. There must always be an heir. Not that I would mind if there wasn't." **_said Alucard sadly

"_**Then what will happen to me?**_" asked George, sadly.

"_**You will one day replace Walter, when he dies**_."

"_**Walter won't die.**_" said George, almost in tears.

"_**Yes he will**_. _**All humans do**_." said Alucard, with a frown.

"_**She can't**_. _**I will stop her. I will not lose her to that guy.**_" determined George.

"_**I would love to see you try, little one**_. _**But, you will learn, the more you try to hold onto things, the faster you will lose them." **_

George left Alucard's room, her mind full of questions and plans. Somehow, she had to stop her mother from marrying this other man. Somehow, she would fight to keep her family together.


	29. Homework Assignment 1

**Chapter 29: Homework Assignment #1**

George was in her room doing her homework. Compared to the homework Walter gave her this stuff was easy. However, with this assignment, she was having trouble completing it. Other than the names of her family, she really knew nothing about them. But she had to write something and it didn't have to be long, so she wrote what she knew. It was after 10 p.m., when Alucard came to her.

"Are you ready to "play" George?" he asked.

"No master," she answered. "I have to finish my homework."

"What's taking you so long today? You're usually done by now." he commented.

"What's your middle name?" asked George.

"My middle name? Why do you need to know?" he chuckled.

"It's for my homework. I know my mother's name," explained George. "Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing. Why does she have four names anyway? Most people only have three."

Alucard laughed at George. He called a chair over to him and sat down.

"Well now, where shall we begin?"

George sat up and listened to Alucard. Ink lay down beside her and waited for the story to begin.

"_**My real name is Vlad Draculea, son of Vlad Dracul." **_

_**"You are Vlad and your master was named Vlad too?" asked George.**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Because it is an honor for a boy to bear his father's name; It is also a sign that the father claims him as his. In my day, it was not uncommon for some children to be illegitimate and therefore disowned by their parents."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Because…"**_

_**"Because why?"**_

_**"Because having illegitimate children is considered disgraceful."**_

_**"Why didn't you name me Vlad?"**_

_**"Because I didn't sire you. You are not of my bloodline."**_

_**"Is that why didn't you name me after Sir either; because I'm a disgraceful bastard?"**_

_**"I've already told you George, you're not a bastard, you're adopted. There is a very big difference between the two."**_

_**"What's the difference?" asked George.**_

_**"Being an illegitimate child means nobody wants you. Being adopted means that someone has chosen you to be theirs, it means that they want you."**_

_**George smiled. "You wanted me?"**_

_**"Yes George."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Never mind, just listen. I was born in 1431 and I died in 1476. I was a Romanian Prince, and became King of my country. I was reawakened in 1479 and killed again in 1897 by an Ancestor of your mother, a man by the name of Abraham Van Hellsing." **_

It was after midnight when Integra went to check on George. She saw George's light and entered her room.

"George, I thought I told you lights out at midnight," said Integra. "I don't want you falling asleep in school anymore."

Then she saw Alucard.

"Telling bedtime stories, are we?" she asked, with an amused smirk.

"Doing homework." said George.

Integra raised an eyebrow at this.

"Doing homework? heh heh heh, what kind of homework?" she inquired.

"My house." said George.

"My house?" questioned Integra.

Then she remembered her school days.

"Oh, the 'my family' paper." sighed Integra. "May I read it?"

George handed her the paper.

"My Father's name is Alucard Hellsing. Sure why not, that's what it says on your adoption papers." surmised Integra. "My father is a damn bloody vampire, and a bounty hunter, and he works for my mother. My mother is a cold hearted ice witch and CEO of her own company, the Hellsing Organization. We hunt down and kill monsters. My sister's name Seras Victoria, she is a good little police girl; and she has a big crush on my Uncle Walter, he's our butler. My master says I'll be getting a new father soon and that his name is Jon Kant; but I don't want a new father, I like the old one. And then there is Pip Bernadette. He is a soldier. He works for my mother too and he is captain of her vampire hunting army. He is French and has a crush on my sister, but she hates his guts."

Integra laughed. She had too. She knew her organization and everyone in it like the back of her hand; but to see it written out, through the eyes of a child, was extremely amusing. George was only writing what she knew, and what she knew, was what everybody had said about them, at one time or another. Alucard smiled all fangs. It was good to hear Integra laugh. He liked hearing her laugh.

"_**He said his real name was vlad draculea, son of vlad dracul**_." said George. _**"And he's proud to be named after his father."**_

"You told her your real name?" asked Integra.

"Yes." grinned Alucard, wickedly.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because." said Integra, thinking of all the problems it could bring.

"Because why?" asked Alucard, his grin growing wider.

Integra looked at him and smirked.

"Because I said so." Then she got serious and frowned at Alucard. "It's not that I don't trust George to keep our secrets, but she is a very truthful girl. She will not lie, when asked a question."

Alucard gave her a toothy grin and chuckled, as he stood and walked over to Integra. He stood behind her, very close behind her, and whispered to her.

"I wouldn't worry about, just instruct George not to tell and she won't; Even if you ask her, she won't lie, but she won't say anything either."

George rolled her eyes. Her parents loved to play with and tease each other. George could tell they loved each other, because even though neither one ever said it, she could feel it. So why her mother would give up her father for another man, she didn't know. George hugged Ink. Ink pushed her down and licked her nose. George rolled him over and bit his right ear.

"George," called Integra.

George and Ink stopped wrestling and listened to Integra.

"George, you can't tell anyone about us, or what we do," said Integra. "We are a secret organization that hunts undead creatures. We can't ever tell anyone what we do, do you understand?"

"No." said George.

"Hm, alright think of us like secret agents." suggested Integra.

"Ohh, like The Avengers and your Emma Peel." smiled George, thinking about Integra dressed in a short mini shirt, and Alucard dressed in a tux and driving an Aston Martin. "O.K."

Alucard chuckled as he read George's mind. Human children were certainly imaginative; especially when impressed by television.

"Alright, here take this sheet of paper and write what I tell you to write." instructed Integra.

"Ok." said George.

George took the fresh sheet and prepared to write.

"Mother, Integra Hellsing. You don't need to put my full name down. Father, Alucard Hellsing. Bounty hunter was actually a good idea, so leave it. Mother, CEO of her own company also good." stated Integra.

"What kind of company?" asked George.

"Wild Animal Control." chuckled Alucard.

Integra looked at him.

"Wild Animal Control?" she smirked. "Are you nuts?"

"Well, what else would you call vampires and werewolves, without actually calling them vampires and werewolves?" chuckled Alucard.

"Fine, Integra Hellsing CEO of Wild Animal Control; but I hardly think Wild Animal Control needs a CEO." said Integra.

"What about Seras?" asked George.

"Your sister's name is Seras Victoria and she's a …" began Integra.

"She's a police girl." grinned Alucard.

"Seras Victoria is a Police Officer." corrected Integra. "Don't call her a police girl."

"And Uncle Walter?"

"Walter Dollneaz is the butler."

"How about Pip?" asked George.

"Forget him," said Integra. "there is no since in giving away the entire organization, for an elementary school homework assignment."

"And what about Jon?" growled George.

"He isn't my husband yet. So there's no need to mention him either." said Integra.

"Good," said George. "I didn't want to include him anyway."

Integra looked at George's face as she finished writing. George really hated Jon. She didn't even understand the word enemy and yet she considered Jon one.

"Ok, I'm done." said George.

"Let me see." said Integra.

George handed her the paper.

"Very good George," said Integra, reading it over. "Now write it in English."


	30. Kidnapped

**Chapter 30****: Kidnapped!**

George was on the playground watching the other kids play, when she noticed two suspicious guys hanging around. These two men were tall and looked like trouble. One guy had black hair and one guy had blonde hair. George watched them as they watched the high school girls.

After school, George was supposed to walk to the front of the school and wait for Walter. But for some reason, she chose to walk to the back of the school. George smelled something funny, like really god awful cologne. She followed her nose and came upon the two men trying to kidnap one of the high school girls.

George dropped her books and charged at the blonde who had his back to her. She grabbed his right leg and bit it as hard as she could.

"Holy shit! Something bit me!"

The blonde dropped the girl's legs and looked down at George. He grabbed George's collar and tossed her away from him. Now somewhat free the girl kicked at her capturers. She kicked the blonde in the nuts.

"Ow, bullox!"

"Run! Go get a teacher!" shouted the girl.

George knew she couldn't beat the two of them. So she did as the girl asked; or she tried to.

"Oh, no you don't." said Blondie, as he ran after George.

"INK!" yelled George.

He tackled George and dragged her off to the car too. The black haired man had the other girl safely in the car, when Blondie threw George in the backseat with the other girl.

"What did you bring her for?" asked Blackie, as he put duck tape over the girl's mouth. "We were only told to bring the one."

"Well, she goes to this school too. Ergo, her parents are rich also." reasoned Blondie.

Ink immediately appeared out of the ground, just as the men threw George in the car.

"_Go get Walter_." thought George, as the car drove away.

Ink raced to the front of the school to get Walter.

"Roof Roof Roof!!"

Ink tugged on Walter's pants leg.

"What's wrong Ink? Where's George?"

Ink took off running and Walter followed. He led Walter around to the rear of the school and out of the corner of his eye he saw a car turn the corner. Walter picked Ink up and looked straight into his six eyes.

"English, please. What happened to George?" he demanded.

Ink morphed into a six year old boy.

"Two men threw her into a car and drove off." reported Ink.

"Kidnapped?! Oh good grief, I swear that girl wears trouble like a dress." Walter groaned, with concern in his voice.

Walter went to the car and phone Integra.

"WHAT?! Who the hell would have the audacity to kidnap my daughter?!!"

"Calm down, sir. Ink is following their trail right now. He'll keep George safe. In the mean time, activate her tracer. We should be able to track her no matter where she goes."

Integra did so, and found their location to be a motel, not more than eighteen blocks from the school. Integra had just called Alucard to her office, in order to send him after her when her phone rang.

"Hello. Yes, this is Sir Hellsing."

Alucard stood and waited. He could tell by Integra's facial expressions that she was talking to the kidnappers.

"If you hurt one hair on George's head, I swear, you will beg me to kill you!" threatened Integra. Then she calmed down a bit and told him to "Put George on the line!"

Blackie handed George the phone.

"_**George, Listen.****Do not answer my questions verbally. Just think about the answers, understood**." instructed Integra._

_"**Da, ****Domule**."_

_Integra questioned George and Alucard translated._

_"**How many?"** asked Integra._

_"Two." thought George._

"She says that there are two of them." reported Alucard.

_"**Are you alone?"**_

"No, there is another girl. They weren't after me. They were after her. I was trying to protect her."

_"**George, you're still too young to try and protect other people.** **Have they hurt you? Are they going to move you or are they waiting for their money**?"_

"I have heard them talking about the others. They are not the only ones stealing children. These two were assigned to kidnap one girl and wait for the money. Someone is coming tomorrow to pick it up if it is paid. And if it is not paid, they have been instructed to make us disappear."

"Listen lady, if you don't want your kid to stay missing, pay us Ten Million. Have it here by tomorrow morning seven a.m." threatened Blackie, taking the phone back from George.

"I'll do one better. I'll send my servant over with the money right now." said Integra, with an edge in her voice.

Integra hung up the phone.

"I like this chick. She says she's sending her servant over with the money tonight. And since we weren't even suppose to kidnap this kid that means we get to keep all the money." told Blackie, with a big grin.

"Ha, ha, ha yeah!? Hey, wait a minute; did you even give her the address?" wondered Blondie.

George just sat there smiling. She knew her father was coming. Soon she heard something at the door. Someone was scratching. Blondie opened the door and a big black puppy raced into the room.

"Ink." smiled George.

"Is that your dog?" questioned Blondie.

"This is Ink. Ink, protect Kimmie."

Ink sat in front of Kimmie and guarded her.

"Hey, this hotel doesn't allow dogs. So out you go." said Blackie.

He reached for Ink, but George grabbed his wrist and twisted it. This forced Blackie to his knees.

"Leave my dog alone."

"Let go of me you little brat."

Using his left hand, he slapped George's left cheek. George's head turned, and tears formed, but George did not let go of him.

"Damn it, I said let go of me!"

He raised his hand to hit George again, but someone caught his hand.

"Are you hitting my daughter?" he asked, with dark delight.

"Who the hell are you?! And how did you get in here?!" cried Blackie.

_"**George, take the girl and Ink to the bathroom. Lock yourselves inside and don't come out**."_

George let go of Blackie's wrist. She took the tape off Kimmie's mouth and untied her ropes. Then she took Kimmie by the hand and led her to the bathroom.

"Come on. You don't want to see what's gonna happen next."

Kimmie just looked at the tall dark man in awe.

"Is that your father, George?" she asked.

"Yes. We're safe now. My master will protect us." smiled George.

Alucard waited until he heard the bathroom door lock, before he began terrorizing the men. However, he didn't physically harm them. He was just bidding his time. Suddenly, Blondie made a break for the door. He was able to get it open, but then he ran right into a woman's fist. He was knocked back into the room and Integra had Walter lock the door behind her.

"I see you started without me." she said angrily.

"Only a little. Pick one." he smirked.

"Which one's the leader?"

"Henry, the one with the black hair."

"Then I'll take Henry. You can have the other one."

"Have?"

"Have, play with, eat. I really don't care what you do to him. We only need the one to lead us to the others." clarified Integra.

"Hm, snack time." smiled Alucard, all fangs.

"What is he?" feared Henry, as he watched Alucard drain his partner.

"Don't worry about him. Worry about me." said Integra, angrily.

Integra delighted in interrogating Henry. She had a lot of pent up anger lately; and relished releasing it on someone she didn't have to worry about keeping alive was a joy to her. Alucard had since finished draining Blondie, and tore out Blondie's heart to keep him from becoming a ghoul. Now he stood against the wall and watched with amusement as Integra beat and tortured Henry for information.

"It'd be easier, if I just drained him." said Alucard, with a wicked grin.

"Yes, but not nearly as much fun for me." she replied, as she broke another one of Henry's fingers. "Why don't you go and check on the girls?"

Alucard left Integra and knocked on the bathroom door.

"_**Open up George its ****me**_." said Alucard. 

"_**What's the password**?_" asked George, playfully.

"**_How about...toy box_**." sneered Alucard, evilly.

George immediately opened the door.

**_"Are you alright?"_**

**_"Yes, master."_**

"And you? Are you uninjured?" asked Alucard of Kimmie.

Kimmie didn't say anything. She just nodded. God, this guy was tall and ...handsome. Alucard just smirked as he read her mind.

**_"Is Sir alright?"_**

"_**Yes. She's fine. She's just having some fun."**_

"Alucard!" called Integra.

"Yes, master."

"Time to go; we have some house calls to make."

Alucard looked at Kimmie. His eyes glowed red and bore into her brain.

"Sleep."

Kimmie fell into his arms.

**_"Why put her to sleep?"_** asked George.

**_"There will be less questions for us and less nightmares for her this way. Both men are dead." _**

George and Ink followed Alucard, as he carried Kimmie to the car. Captain Bernadette and Seras waited beside the troop transport. George ran to Seras.

"Seras." called George, happily.

"George, Are you o.k?" hugged Seras.

"Yes, I'm fine." smiled George.

"Oh god, I was so worried about you." said Seras, as she kissed George's forehead.

"Officer Victoria." called Integra.

"Yes, sir." said Seras, standing up to receive her orders.

"This appears to be a child kidnapping ring. I need you to go to this address. Rescue the girls, kill the villains, and save the boss for questioning. Understood?" instructed Integra.

"Yes, sir."

"Captain Bernadette."

"Yes, sir."

"You and your men are going to be escorting the rescued girls home. And you can start with these two." ordered Integra.

"But sir, Ink and I want to go too." complained George.

"No, George. This is not a game and you are still too young to fight. Stay at home, where you will be safe and I don't have to worry about you. For now just train hard, you will get your chance to fight one day. And then you'll wonder why you ever started." Integra kissed George's head, pushed her towards Pip, and then she addressed the others. "Alright, you all have your orders, move out."

George looked out of the window of the humvee and watched her family move into action. As their driver drove them back home, George wished that she could fight beside her family too.

--

It was a long night for Integra Hellsing, one that ended in two surprises. The Hellsing organization followed every lead, rescued twenty-six girls that were still alive and had dug up the eleven that were dead. They had shut the kidnapping ring down and were now closing in on the Big Boss.

Integra now stood in front of a large mansion. Sir Benton Adolphus lived here, and he was the head of the Missing Children's Center.

"Well, that explains how he knows all about the missing and why none of the missing have ever been found." growled Integra.

If there was one thing on this Earth that Integra Hellsing hated more than anything, were leaders that abused their power and position.

"We trust this man to protect our children and he's the one ordering the hits. I am going to peel the flesh from his bones!" raged Integra.

"Wait." said Alucard, holding Integra back.

"Wait for what?" she demanded.

Then she noticed his demeanor.

"What is it?"

"There are werewolves here."

"What?! Are you sure?"

"Very sure." smiled Alucard.

"How many?" she asked.

"Only six."

"Walter, Seras." called Integra. "Are you ready for a fight?"

"Yes, sir." they responded.

"Two by two then, front and back." said Integra.

Alucard and Integra headed up to the front door, while Walter and Seras snuck around to the back.

"Good Evening, How may I help you?" spoke the butler.

"My name is Sir Integral Hellsing, and I am here to speak to Sir Adolphus."

"Yes, sir. Right this way, please." said the butler, as he escorted them inside.

Sir Adolphus met them in the living room.

"Sir Hellsing, what a delightful surprise. I am privileged to finally meet you." greeted Sir Adolphus.

"I am here on business, Sir Adolphus. Earlier this evening my daughter was kidnapped." said Integra, trying to hold in her immense hatred.

"Kidnapped? I am sorry. I will put my full attention to it. You will have her back. I promise." said Sir Adolphus, feigning concern and interest.

"I have her back. And the men who took her; or pieces of them anyway." informed Integra.

"Well, I am glad to hear that. But if your daughter has been returned to you, what do you want of me?"

"Your death; Alucard, kill him."

"With pleasure master." grinned Alucard, wickedly.

"Well, so what I've heard is true. You don't take any prisoners. But you won't find it so easy to kill me vampire." smiled Sir Adolphus.

With that, Integra watched in horrid surprise and Alucard grinned with anticipated glee, as Sir Adolphus turned himself into a master Werewolf.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, the great Alucard, master vampire. Come, let's see who is greater. Master vampire or master werewolf." taunted Sir Adolphus.

"You're nothing to me, but a dog without a leash." laughed Alucard.

--

Meanwhile, Walter and Seras had found and entered the backdoor of Sir Adolphus' home. They entered through the servants' quarters and found the house quiet.

"I don't hear anything." said Walter. "Alucard said there were six werewolves in here. I wonder where they are."

"They're in the basement." said Seras, with distress in her voice. "Come on Walter, we've got to get to the basement."

Seras grabbed Walter by his arm and disappeared. They arrived in the basement and witnessed a terrible sight. Four young girls, none of them yet seventeen, were being molested and eaten as their werewolf tormentors laughed. Seras growled angrily as she witnessed this grisly scene. Walter noticed.

"Seras, don't just rush in." warned Walter.

"Damn you!" shouted Seras, as she flew into a rage. "Damn you all!"

Seras rushed at the first werewolf and caught him off guard. Her vampiric nails racked through his flesh and ripped out his heart. The others turned and saw him die at the hands of a young vampire.

"A vampire?" laughed one. "How did you get in here?"

"Who cares how she got in here." laughed another, as he stroked himself. "Be glad she's here; someone who won't die at the first magnificent thrust."

"Ah, the blood of a virgin vampire." lusted the big one. "I get her first."

The four werewolves attacked Seras. She stood her ground and let them come. She sneered at them with the delight of battle as they closed in on her. Then, at the last possible second…she disappeared.

"What the?!" questioned the second wolf. "Where is she?""Over here." called Seras, as she ripped out the heart of the second werewolf.

The third werewolf took up playing a game of tag with Seras and the fourth set his sights on Walter.

"Well, well, little butler. Are you here looking for a new job?" he chuckled.

"I already have a job, young pup," said Walter, as his wires readied for a fight. "I am a retainer for the Hellsing organization. And my job is to take out such trash as you."

"Oh, I'm shaking, old man," said the young werewolf. "Time to put you in your grave."

The werewolf charged at him and opened his claws for the kill. And as he came down on Walter with all his rage and might, Walter's wires wrapped themselves around the wolf's hands, body, and neck.

"Die old man!"

"You first." smiled Walter, as he pulled the cords tight.

The werewolf howled his last as Walter's wires cut him to shreds.

"You freaking monsters!" shouted Seras. "I will kill you for what you've done!"

"Ha, Ha, Ha, come little vampire." he laughed. "Come and try. I am older than you, stronger than, and faster than you."

"Maybe, but your still a dog! A damn dirty beast that needs to be whipped!"

"You're full of piss and wind, little fang-ling! I will beat you! I will take your body and I will make you mine!" threatened the last wolf.

"I don't think so! I will make you feel their pain! I will impale you!" swore Seras.

"With what, little GIRL." he laughed.

The wolf charged at Seras and Seras at him. The two of them fought like two wild animals with an internal hatred greater than any "snake and mongoose". The wolf struck and Seras dodged. Seras counter struck and the wolf caught her blows.

--

Upstairs, Alucard and Sir Adolphus delight each other in a glorious battle of claws and fangs. In the mean time, Integra has busied herself with killing Sir Adolphus' human servants that had taken it upon themselves to attack her. With gun and sword, she killed them one by one.

"Alucard, stop playing around and kill him!" ordered Integra, wiping the blood off of her sword. "George is home alone."

"And who is George?" teased Sir Adolphus. "A delicious little boy?"

Alucard growled with a fierce hatred that even he didn't know he had, as he read the mind of Sir Adolphus; All those children that had been eaten and killed…or even worse. He was supposed to protect them, and yet he used his power to betray and slay them. The room grew very dark as the lost souls that had died within that house answered Alucard's call.

"Arise, tortured souls," he beckoned. "And kill your tormentor!"

Sir Adolphus watched in confusion and fear as Alucard's powers gave life to all the ghosts of Sir Adolphus' house.

"Sir Adolphus you killed us. Sir Adolphus you killed us. Sir Adolphus you killed us!" the lost souls chanted. "Why?! Why?! Why?!"

Sir Adolphus clawed and struck out against each shadow that threatened to consume him. But of course he could not stop them. Integra and Alucard just watched as his past sins destroyed him.

"No! Get off me! Stop it!"

Sir Adolphus reached out and tore away from his dark tormentors and lashed out at Integra.

"I cannot kill the vampire." said Sir Adolphus. "But you, Sir Integra, I will take you with me."

Integra readied her sword in defense. Alucard stood in front of her and defended her. He stopped Sir Adolphus from reaching her, but not from ripping her coat. Unable to go any further, Sir Adolphus struck out at Alucard. Alucard held him fast, as once again the shadows came to claim him and take his life.

"No!! Stop it! No! NO!!"

"Die…monster!" said Alucard.

Integra watched and did not blink as the shadows of those that had been killed ripped Sir Adolphus' body to pieces. His body, his flesh, and his heart…all were devoured and destroyed. Suddenly, bits of light rose from the cracks in the floor. Alucard and Integra stood and watched as the soul of each child that had died in that house, thanked them and moved on, into the next world. Integra's tears fell as she struggled to hold them back.

"Such a bloody waste." she growled. "I hate men who destroy those whom they are sworn to protect."

--

Seras and the werewolf were nearing the end of their fight. Seras had fought him to a standstill. She stood unaffected by the fight, but the wolf was showing signs of weakness.

"Tired already." growled Seras, as she suddenly appeared behind the werewolf. "I'm not done playing with you yet."

"I won't be a vampire's chew toy!" shouted the werewolf, as he swung around and tried to rip her head off. "Die girl!"

"Sod off, cur!" shouted Seras, as she pushed the werewolf away from her. "It's time you were neutered!"

Seras and the werewolf grappled and fought. Seras got the upper hand and pinned him to the table. Holding him down, she called a broom to her. Then she shoved the broom right up his…

"ARRAGHH!!"

"Seras, I know how you feel. But don't you think that was a bit much?" cautioned Walter.

"Hell no!" shouted Seras, angrily. "It's not enough! Look what they've done!"

"You filthy wench!" screamed the werewolf, bucking against her as she held him down. "I'll kill you!"

"No, you won't. You'll never hurt anyone ever again."

Then Seras thrust her hand through his body and ripped his heart out. Suddenly, light filled the room.

"What the hell?" questioned Seras and Walter, in shock.

The image of a young girl appeared before them. It was the soul of the girl that had just died. It was so very strange, seeing her body lying there beaten and broken; and yet seeing her soul alive and happy.

"Thank you so much, Seras Victoria. Now my soul can rest in peace."

Walter and Seras watched as several ghosts appeared, thanked them, and disappeared. Then the room went back to normal, just as Integra and Alucard entered the basement.

"I see you've been having fun, little one." said Alucard, as he looked upon Seras' handiwork.

"Walter." called Integra. "What went on down here?"

"It's terrible, sir."

"They toyed with them and then they ate them." finished Seras, still enraged by the horror of it.

"Those bastards!" growled Integra, as her fingers curled into fists. "Killing them was too good for them."

Then she looked and saw what Seras had done. A sneer spread across Integra's face.

"Hm, you and I are starting to think alike."

Seras just smiled.

"Alucard." called Integra.

"Yes, master."

"Burn this house to the ground. I want nothing left standing, not a brick nor a bolt." ordered Integra.

"With great pleasure, master." grinned Alucard.


	31. Playground Contest

**Chapter 31: Playground Contest**

George was on the playground, doing pushups, when she heard someone scream and cry. She stopped doing pushups and went to take a look. She sat in the grass and watched as five middle school boys beat up and pushed around an elementary school boy.

"Leave me alone, that's all the money I have!"

"Humpf, money is not all we're after, it is playtime after all." laughed the boy with red hair.

The middle school boys all laughed as they tossed Tommy Halbert around. George just watched. Suddenly, she wasn't alone. Ink popped up out of the ground and sat beside his master.

"Aren't you going to help him?" asked Ink.

"Why should I? He's always picking on me."

"Just like Pip picks on Seras, huh."

"Aren't you supposed to be with Alucard?"

"He's sleeping."

"Sneaking out of the house?"

"I take after my master. So, what shall we do about your little boyfriend?"

George said nothing; she just hit Ink with the back of her right hand.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's not even a friend."

"Come on, guys leave me alone." Tommy pleaded.

"Ha, ha, ha. One potatoe." said Jim, pushing Tommy against Sam.

"Two potatoe." laughed Sam, as he pushed Tommy against Greg.

"Three potatoe, ha, ha, ha." smiled Greg, as he pushed Tommy against the red headed boy, Jack.

"Four."

Jack punched Tommy in his stomach and Tommy fell to the ground.

"Leave me alone!" he cried out, as he held his aching stomach.

George and Ink just sat in the grass and watched, with no emotion, as the big boys continued to taunt and bully little Tommy.

"We're Hellsings, we are supposed protect human life."

"We're Hellsings, we kill monsters."

"OWW!! Somebody help me! Please!"

"Well, five against one is unfair."

George smirked at Ink.

"You're right. It is."

George stood and walked over to them.

"You guys sure are brave. It takes five of you to beat up on one little kid." judged George.

The red haired leader walked over, stood before George, and started laughing at her.

"Hey, jimbo, look what we've got here; a little knight in shining armor."

Jim walked over to her too.

"Shove off runt, this is man's business."

"George, help me, please." begged Tommy, now on the ground and curled up into a ball. "I swear I won't pull your hair anymore."

George just looked at him. He was pathetic. He didn't even try and fight back.

"Five against one is unfair, so I'll even the odd for you, but that is all." George told Tommy.

With that, George kicked Jim in the nuts and he hit the ground.

"Aww, damnnn!" he cried, as he rolled around in pain, clutching his family jewels. "Jack, she kicked me in my nuts."

Jack backed off.

"Forget the weakling, kick her ass." he ordered.

George noticed that he sent his friends in to get her, while he just watched. George smiled as the boys attacked her. This was going to be fun.

"I'll get her!" boasted Greg.

George didn't wait for him to come to her. She ran and hit him as hard as she could in the stomach. She knocked the wind out of him and he fell down. Then she jumped upon his chest and started beating him in the face. He stopped fighting her and trying to get her off him when she finally broke his nose.

"Ow! My nose! She broke my nose!"

The other boys stood there stunned as they watch this little kid take out a seventh grader. George got up off him and looked to her next attacker. Sam tried to punch her, but she grabbed his arm and back flipped him to the ground. Then she hit him in the throat. Immediately, Sam started hacking, and coughing, and trying to breath. Kenny just stared in fear at this five year, that had just beat up three twelve year olds. George looked to Kenny and held his gaze. Kenny just slowly backed away, as he saw the murderous intent in her eyes.

"You're on your own man. I'm not messing with that little psycho witch."

Kenny backed off and ran away. Jack looked on in unbelief as Kenny ran away.

"You freaking coward. She's only five."

"Then why don't you fight me?"

"Cause I don't hit girls." said Jack, trying to hide his fear.

"Ok Tommy, now it's a fair fight. Get up and kick his ass."

"Me? I can't fight."

"Won't know until you try, or maybe you like getting beat up every day." said George, flatly.

"I can't." he cried, wiping the tears away.

"Then I won't help you anymore." said George, walking away.

"But George..."

"I won't always be around, so instead of waiting for help, why don't you do something. What would you have done if i hadn't been here?"

"The same thing he always does, curl up in a ball ,and cry until we get tired of kicking him around." laughed Jack.

George looked at Jack with hatred. Then she looked at Tommy with serious eyes.

"Show me you are worth defending."

"Yeah, show your little girlfriend you got some balls." laughed Jack. "But I need a new Ipod, so I'll be back tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that."

George just looked at Tommy. He was going to cry again, she could see the tears forming in his eyes. She turned to walk away, but then she heard…

"No more. I won't be a coward anymore." declared Tommy, still shaking with fear and anger. "If George can do it then so can I."

Tommy stood up and faced Jack. Jack laughed at him.

"Found your balls have we?"

Tommy growled as he rushed at Jack. Jack just moved aside and pushed Tommy to the ground. George watched. Tommy got up and tried to punch Jack, but Jack just caught his punch, twisted behind his back and forced him to the ground. Then he shoved the boy's face into the dirt. Jack laughed at Tommy's humiliation until something hit his head. He looked down and saw a rock lying on the ground. Then he felt some warm liquid escape from his head. Jack felt of the liquid and looked at his hands; they were covered with blood.

"I kill you!"

"Come and try."

Jack rushed George, but George stood still. She waited till he was almost on her then she stepped aside and kicked him in the knees. Jack fell face first into the dirt. George then stepped on his right arm, and pulled it out of its socket. Jack screamed in pain.

"Shyte!!"

Tommy just watched in awe as watched George take Jack down. Jack was the bully's bully and George had just taken him down.

"You're awesome!"

George looked at him with uncaring eyes.

"And you're pitiful. I thought all boys knew how to fight."

"My mother thinks fighting is bad. She says that fighting never solves anything." said Tommy, as he cowered before George.

George looked at the four boys lying on the ground at her feet; two were still writhing in pain.

"Looks like it solves things to me."

Tommy smiled.

"Will you teach me to fight?"

"Why do you wish to learn? Will you use it to protect others or will you become a bully too?"

"I want to learn so I won't be so damn pathetic."

George smiled.

"Good Answer."

Needless to say, when the teachers found out what happened; George ended up in the principal's office again. But from that day forth, George had a shadow. Tommy followed her everywhere and did everything that she did. They spent their playtime working out and practicing the moves that Alucard had taught her. Soon Tommy had more self confidence than he ever had. His grades went up and he kept his promise; he stopped pulling George's hair.

Alucard watched over her from the shadows. He had Ink chained to the wall of his room for sneaking out; but the show that George had provided him, ensured that it would not be for long. Alucard chuckled as he watched George teach that pathetic human boy how to fight. He smiled at the thought of his daughter raising her own army.

"Well done, my daughter, your first loyal subject."


	32. Jonathan Kant

**Chapter 32: Jonathan Sedgwick Kant**

Jonathan had come over to spend the day with Integra; but when he got there, she had a surprise for him.

"What's this?"

"A questionnaire, I wish to find out more about you. This is the quickest way to do it."

Jonathan started laughing, but Integra wasn't.

"I'm your fiancé, not a job applicant. If you wish to find out more about me, ask me or watch me. Discover who I am, that's half the fun of being married, learning about and loving each other."

"I haven't the time…"

"Or want to waste the effort." smirked Jon.

"That's not what I meant."

"Isn't it? Integra, I know you're busy, and I know I have a lot to learn in order to fit into your organization; but we **are** in this together. We can learn about each as we go. Life is full of surprises."

"I hate surprises."

Jon shook his head, as he smiled. "Ok, ok. I'll fill it out."

So Jon went to the living room, flipped on the stereo system, and filled out the questionnaire.

"Hm, Name, Height, Weight, Eyes, Hair, and Build? Are you Athletic and Outgoing; Flabby, fat, and lazy; or Average and in no way special? _Good Greif Integra_." chuckled Jon, as he wrote his answers down. "Do you have family? Do you smoke? Are you a conservative or a liberal? Are you a realist or romantic? Are you an introvert or extrovert? What are your likes? What are you Dislikes? What are your dreams? _That's an odd question for you to ask me. You really don't strike me as one who would care._" thought Jon, as he continued. "_Geez, how many pages is this?_ Are you a servant or a master? What are your fears? "

Jon finished the questionnaire and turned it into Integra. She looked at it and put it in her pocket.

"You're not going to read it now?" he asked.

Integra walked back to her desk and went back to work.

"I will read it when I have more time to fully contemplate your answers." she informed him.

"Eh yeah, ok, so should I wait here or would you like me to wait for you in the living room?"

"Are you being flippant?"

"Yes. I'm trying to gauge your sense of humor."

"Don't bother, I don't have one."

"Yikes, you're going to be fun to live with."

Integra raised an eyebrow at him.

"Heh, heh." he laughed, folded his arms, and stared back at her. "Sorry Ice queen, that evil stare of yours won't melt me. My mother used to stare at me like that when I was in trouble, and I'm too old to be sent to my room."

"But not too old to be sent to your grave." countered Integra, her eyes locked with hers, in daring challenge.

"Ha, ha, ha, I thought you said you didn't have a sense of humor. And yet you can always make me laugh."

"Out, I have work to do."

"Yes, ma'am." he saluted, but then he asked. "By the way, have you ever been camping?"

"Why would I go camping?"

"Because I like camping. It's on the list. I've answered your questions, now you'll answer mine. I want to see just how self reliant you are, without your butler."

Now Integra stood up.

"Are you saying that I'm …?"

"All I'm saying or rather all that I'm asking, is that you spend three days with me in the northern woods. In that time, I will learn all I need to know about you. And maybe, just maybe you'll learn what fun is."

Integra thought about it.

"Ok, I accept your challenge."

"It's not a challenge. It's just a chance to spend some quality time together. Give us an idea of whether this coming marriage will become a marriage or whether this is just for show. You know believe it or not I actually like you."

Integra thought about it some more. She had work to do; however, things had been quiet lately. Hopefully, with that den of kidnapping werewolves destroyed, things would stay that way.

"Alright, fine; this weekend, Friday through Sunday."

"Good, it's a date then."

Integra just shuddered at that word. She hated that word. Jon noticed. He chuckled again as he left her office. Integra sat down in her chair and withdrew his questionnaire from her pocket. She grew concerned as she read it. And the queen thought that this person would be her opposite equal?

"Sir Jonathan Sedgwick Kant, 5'11 and 185 lbs. Blue eyes, brown hair, athletic and outgoing. _Hm, I would have guessed average, and nothing special._ Let's see, mother, father, one younger brother. Non-smoker, liberal? _Oh great, I'm marrying a tree hugger. I wonder why he became a soldier. Can't wait to see what he thinks about killing ghouls...of course if he's liberal, he probably calls them living impaired_. He's romantic and an extrovert. _That's obvious_. Likes are camping, running, rugby and football (soccer to you Americans), music, and cooking. _He likes cooking? That's interesting, he likes cooking and I've never cooked a day in my life._ Dislikes are serious people, people with too many servants, people who don't like me, people who leave the toilet seat down. _God, he better be kidding, or I'm going to kill him in the first week. _Dreams: to marry a beautiful princess and become a king. P.S. Thanks for making my dream come true. _Oh lord, that's total tosh. I'm going to kill him and bury his body in the northern woods._ I am master of my own fate and not a servant. Remember Integra, I am your future husband and therefore half of your whole. We are to be equals. You wish, there is no man that is my equal."

Suddenly, Integra heard laughing. The sound echoed off the walls and floated around the room.

"Sod off, Alucard. I'm working."

The laugher continued, but soon disappeared. Integra finished reading Jon's list.

"Fears: snakes, not getting season tickets to the London football game, and being buried alive. _Hm, interesting fears, but then most humans are afraid of snakes. I wonder if he's afraid of the dark, or maybe he's claustrophobic like George._"

Integra balled the paper up and threw it in the trash. His answers were laughable, hopefully he wasn't really that way, Or god forbid, maybe he was. He was already too damn cheerful for her tastes, but that would soon change once he really got into the job. Integra left her office and went to find Walter. She had to tell him she would be gone this weekend and she had to pack.

--

George had protested something fierce when she found out Integra would be gone for three days; but Alucard distracted her with tougher practices. She didn't have time to worry about Integra when four of Alucard's hell hounds were chasing her.

"Run faster George." laughed Alucard.

"Take it easy on her, Alucard." warned Integra. "And I'll be back in three days."

"Have a good time." sneered Alucard. "And remember; wait until your wedding night."

At first Integra looked confused, then she caught Alucard's meaning. She gave him a nasty look and rolled her eyes.

"Only you, of all people, would think I'd go sneaking off into the woods for a quick shag."

"Used to be quiet fun in my day."

"I don't want to hear about it. I don't even want to think about it. I'm leaving."

Alucard just laughed at her, as he watched her walk away. Then he called for Seras.

"Seras, watch after her." he ordered, seriously. "Make sure nothing happens to them."

"Yes, master. They won't even know I'm there."

"Unless you wish to play Bigfoot on them."

"Oh master, that's evil. I'd never scare them like that."

"What not? Ha, ha, ha, you people just don't know how to have fun when camping."

--

Nine hours later, Jon and Integra were in the northern woods. They chose a clear spot, not far from the river, and set up camp. Integra watched as Jon put up the ONE tent.

"Where's the other one?"

"Other one what?"

"The other tent."

"This tent fits four. It's big enough for both of us."

"No way am I sleeping with you."

"Then enjoy the great outdoors."

Integra just raised her eyebrow at him and gave him a stern look.

"Oh come on, you're a modern woman in charge of an entire organization and yet you have Victorian manners."

"I am not sleeping with you."

"Might as well get used to it; we'll be sleeping together a lot once we're married."

"But not until then." said Integra with a low growl.

Jon looked at her. Not only was she serious, there was something in her eyes. Something like …fear, no not fear, apprehension. She was wary of him, and they were all alone together, miles from human help. Or had she a bad experience once and just didn't like being in close quarters. Well, whatever the reason, he could be understanding.

"Alright, the tent is yours. I'll sleep under the stars."

Integra just nodded at him and began putting her things inside the tent. Jon found himself a nice spot, without rocks, and hung his sleeping bag upside down from a tree limb. Integra questioned his actions.

"Keeps bears, bugs, and snakes out of it until I'm ready to use it."

"Oh. Well, what shall we do now?"

"Now, we get dinner." he said, handing Integra a fishing rod. "Do you know how to fish?"

"I know the theory. Bait the hook, throw it in the water, and wait for the fish to bite."

"Correct. Now, let's see how well you can execute your theory."

Jon took the canoe off the top of his SUV and put it in the water. Integra stepped inside and off they went. Jon sat in front and paddled, while Integra sat in back and paddled harder.

"Integra, you're paddling too fast; this isn't a race."

"I thought we were out her to get dinner?"

"We are, but there is no rush. The sun is still high."

"Let's just get what we came for and get on to the next objective."

"Integra, life is not a mission."

"My life is."

"Have you ever had a partner? Or have you always worked alone? That's it, isn't it? You've always been alone, worked alone. You trust nobody. Walter and Alucard aren't your friends, are they? They're just soldiers with more privilege, in that they get to see the real you."

"They are not!"

Jon sighed as the boat drifted on.

"Integra…I'm a military man."

"Why are you a military man, a liberal like you?"

"I'm liberal in that I enjoy new ideas, new directions, and new adventures. I'm a soldier because my father was a soldier, and his father, and his father. So I understand the importance of rules and regulations; but I'm also human. I need time to sleep, to play, and to live."

"Are you saying I'm not human?"

"You, Integra Hellsing, are super human. And you need to learn that there is life outside of work. Look around you; can't you even take pleasure, in all the grandeur that is God's design?"

Integra looked around her. This was definitely NOT her office. The sky was clear and blue. The waters were so clear; you could almost see the bottom. The trees were green and lush, and some of them created a canopy of romantic seclusion. Integra groaned.

_"Oh dear god, he is a romantic."_

"Yes Jon, the world is very pretty. But I'm not responsible for it. That would be the job of you peace loving, liberal, tree huggers."

"Well, at least you read it." sighed Jon, as he dropped his fishing hook into the water. "I was afraid you'd just file me away in your employee files."

"Jon, I'm not against having fun, but I have…"

"Work to do." finished Jon. "Yes, I know. And I'll help you with it. I'll do the paperwork and you….relax."

Jon relaxed in the boat, while he waited for a bite.

"Right." said Integra, rolling her eyes. "Well, before you take over my organization, you'll have to train with Pip to get up to speed."

"Not a problem, I served six years in Africa and five in the Middle East. I can totally handle anything that Pip could throw at me." boasted Jon.

"We'll see about that." smirked Integra. "So how long do we sit here waiting for the fish to bite."

"Don't know, it could take hours; Just enjoy the peace and quiet." said Jon.

Integra sighed, maybe he was right. It was peaceful out here and no Alucard to bother her. However, two hours later, Integra was bored. They still hadn't had a single bite. Integra noticed that the sun was starting to set; and if they didn't catch something soon, they would go hungry tonight.

"This is getting us nowhere; time for a more direct approach."

Integra pulled a grenade out of her pocket, pulled the pin and dropped it into the water. The resulting explosion, rocked the boat, woke up Jon, and killed eighteen fish.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Just catching dinner." said Integra, scooping the fish out the water with a net.

"My god, your deranged! You don't fish with explosives!"

"You do, if you ever want to catch anything. The sun is setting, we should really head back to shore." informed Integra, as she started rowing back.

"Why the hell are you even carrying them around?"

"For emergencies."

"Boredom is an emergency?"

"It is in my house. You've never been around Alucard when he's bored."

"Fine, if you fish with dynamite, I can't wait to see how you cook. Oh, I know cuisine by flame thrower." he chuckled.

"I don't cook. I caught them, you cook. Your questionnaire says you like cooking anyway."

"Cooking is woman's work." smirked Jon, knowing that it would piss Integra off.

"You are so lucky I left my guns at home. But since cooking is woman's work and you like cooking; how about you be the woman and I'll wear the pants in this marriage."

Jon burst out laughing.

"What would you do if Walter died, who would cook for you then?"

"I'd requisition a new cook."

"Oh, you're all heart, you are."

"Enough. Walter is dearer to me than you will ever be."

"Ouch."

"If and when Walter ever does pass, I will be just fine. I'm not a complete idiot."

"Integra, that's not what I meant. I just mean, wouldn't it be better for you to take pride in things that you can do."

"I can hit any target at 1000 meter with a pistol. I can run 100 yards in less than 3.8 seconds. I can …"

"Alright, I give up. I'll cook. Ha, ha, ha."

The next three days were much of the same. Jon took Integra hiking and she turned it into a Land Navigation Exercise. He tried to play hide and seek with her and she turned it into a Tracking exercise. They went rock climbing and it became a race to the top to prove who was superior, men or women. And just as he said, in three days time, he had learned all that he needed to about her personality.

Integra Hellsing was a goal oriented person, who hated wasting time. She was very attentive to deal and hated being treated like a helpless woman. But despite all that, he loved her. She was fun to mess with and easily irked. But she also had a caring side; because on the second night, it started raining. She woke him up and allowed him to sleep inside the tent. He smiled as he realized that her armor was beginning to break. For even though the rain had stopped, she didn't kick him out of the tent. And they spent not one, but two nights together.

Integra Hellsing was tough and hard as titanium on the outside; soft and understanding on the inside. She had a heart, it was just after years and years of death and battles, she had encased it in stone and hid it away from the world. Jon looked at her through new eyes, as he watched her look up at the stars. He walked up behind her and tried to put his arms around her. But she heard him coming, and instinctively ribbed him, and tossed him onto his back. He looked up at her from the ground.

"Sorry, occupational hazard." she apologized, giving him her hand.

"I didn't mean to sneak up on you; I just wanted to know what you are thinking." he said, taking her hand and standing up.

"What do you see when you look at the stars?"

"What do you mean, physically or metaphorically?"

"Physically."

"Stars of all sizes and colors; some stand alone…and some stand together in clusters or constellations."

"I see points of light. Calm, shining, ordered; but that's just what we see. Stars are actually balls of gas, churning, firing, spinning, and sometimes exploding. They are not calm at all. And as you say, they can stand alone, or they consume and devour others near them. The Hellsing Organization is like a black hole. We devour all that have the misfortune of falling into our path; human and non-human. Jon, you're not just marrying me and giving me a child, you're marrying into an organization that shows no mercy and gives no quarter to anyone, for any reason. Your life will not be easy, it will not get better, and it will not be fun."

"I am a man of valor Integra." said Jon, putting his arms around her and holding her close. "I will not hide and I will not run. If I die, then I will die; but I will not leave you alone. I'll just become a ghost and haunt you forever. You have my word."

Integra huffed a small laugh as he gave her his promise. She knew he wouldn't keep his promise; after all, her own father had failed to keep it. Then she turned to face him, this tree hugging man of honor with the jovial nature. He stared deep into her crystal blue eyes and then he kissed her.

On the other side of the lake, Seras smiled. It was like watching a soap opera unfold. She wondered what Integra would be like once she was married. After all, she wasn't as hardnosed as she used to be thanks to George. Who knows, maybe after marrying Jon, the tin woman would finally her heart.

Suddenly, Seras noticed a large black bear wondering its way towards them. She fired her Harkonnen and chased it away, well before it entered their camp.

"What was that?" asked Integra, pulling away from him.

"Sounded like thunder."

"It sounded more like a cannon."

"It was thunder." smiled Jon, as he kissed her again.


	33. Another Suitor

**Chapter 33: Another Suitor**

Jon was surprised when Integra suddenly pulled away from him. He watched her as she started looking around. She seemed wary of something.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you hear that?"

Jon listened.

"No, I don't hear anything."

"Something's out there." she said, as she turned away from him and scanned the surrounding woods.

"Like what. It's probably just a bear." said Jon, as his eyes followed Integra's. "Or maybe a wild boar."

"I don't think boars hunt in packs." said Integra, as she peered into the woods. "Damn it, we're surrounded."

"Surrounded by what?"

"Werewolves." said Integra, as she sniffed the air.

"Great and we didn't bring any guns."

Suddenly, the werewolves moved from the trees and into the clearing. Integra and Jon both pulled silver hunting knives from their boots and got ready to fight. Both stood back to back as they sized up the fight to come. Eleven men surrounded them and bared their fangs as they surrounded them. Most of them were dressed as campers, or hunters, but one of them was wearing the guise of a scholar. He stepped forward and addressed Sir Hellsing.

"Are you Integra Hellsing?" asked the scholar.

"I am." she affirmed. "And you are?"

"No one of importance," he answered. "But my master, who I'm sure you're familiar with, requests your presence at this time."

Suddenly, each man morphed into a werewolf and howled their delight. And then,

BANG.

All stood in surprise as a werewolf drop dead at their feet. The werewolves turned and scanned the river, from whence the shot came. Integra grabbed Jon by his arm and ran. BANG, another shot, and another dead werewolf.

"Sniper." judged the scholar. "You men find and kill the sniper, and you men come with me. It's time for a hunt."

"What the hell is going on?!" asked Jon, as he tried to keep up with Integra.

"I know that rifle. It's Seras. She's protecting us."

"Will she be alright? There are four werewolves after her."

"And there are five after us. She's a vampire, she'll be fine." assured Integra. "It's us I'm worried about. We're human and we have no weapons."

"Where are we running to? The car is back there and the nearest town is 12 miles away."

"We can go to town. Who knows what they would do then. No sense in endangering other humans. We just have to hope to outrun them. Quick into the river."

"I don't think hiding our scent like this will help."

"I've you got an idea now's the time for it."

"_Damn, how the hell can she run so fast_." thought Jon. _"And how can she see in this darkness." "_Integra, where are we going?"

"Shut up and run. They're right behind us."

BANG.

"Sounds like she got another one."

"Jon duck!"

Integra ducked and slid under one of the wolves jumping at her. Jon fell backwards and just missed getting killed. He rolled out of the way and Integra jumped onto the back of the wolf. She plunged the dagger into his back, twisted the knife, and ripped it across his back. The wolf howled in horrible pain and tried to shake her off. Jon stood up and shoved his dagger through the werewolf's heart. The wolf thrashed about, howled, and died.

"Run!" shouted Integra. "This way!"

Integra led Jon downstream, through the darkness, and to the rivers end.

"Oh, give me a break!"

"What is it?!"

"A waterfall."

"Oh, Is that all?"

"You're bloody insane."

"Come on, admit it. You've been bored for the last three days, and you welcome this little adventure."

"I have not."

"Have too."

"Have not!"

"Have too! You probably prayed for this to happen."

"HOOWWWLLLL!"

"Can we discuss this later?"

"Last one in is a rotten egg."

Jon and Integra leapt off the waterfall and fell into the waters below. The scholar looked on as he and his three followers stood on the water's edge.

"Now I see why the master likes this one." he chuckled. "She's feisty."

"She's dangerous. She killed Roberts."

"She is skillful and He was careless. She'll be a perfect addition to our pack. Now get down there and find her."

The three werewolves headed down the waterfall, thrilled by the hunt for an Alpha female.

"Come on Jon. We must keep moving." said Integra, as she stood on the bank and scanned darkness.

"Well that was an exhilarating swim." laughed Jon, trying to catch his breath, as he climbed out of the water.

Integra reached down and pulled him out with one hand.

"This isn't funny. Seras is busy with the others, but no doubt she's already contacted Alucard. So why isn't he here yet?"

"Got caught in traffic?"

"Something's wrong. Something's very wrong."

--

George was sitting in her room, doing her homework. She had finished the simple-minded homework her school teacher gave her hours ago. What she was working on now was the mind-sharpening homework that Walter gave her. His homework was always more interesting and took longer to do; for not only was her work in English, but German, and Latin. She wanted to prove to Alucard that she could be a smart warrior too, so she studied hard.

Suddenly, Ink started barking at the window. George looked at him, and then she went to the window and looked out of it. From her window, she could see dark yellow eyes appeared from the bushes.

"MASTER!" shouted George.

Alucard immediately appeared beside her.

"Hm, I just love it when company calls," he smiled. "Go tell your uncle Walter that it's time to play."

"Yes, master."

Alucard just laughed as he stepped outside and started killing every werewolf he saw. In the meantime, George informed Walter about the intruders. Walter watched them on the security cameras and informed Pip and the Wild Geese to prepare for a fight. George smiled as she watched as Pip and his men scrambled into action.

"Stay here George, while I help Alucard take out the trash." instructed Walter, as he pulled at his gloves.

George watched him leave, and then she watched the view screens as she waited for him to return. George loved to watch Walter use his wires. She loved watching things fall apart like diced carrots. She smiled as she watched Walter, but then she shuddered as she frowned. Ink laid his head in her lap, in attempt to comfort her; but it didn't alleviate the pangs of something wrong in her stomach.

"Sir is in trouble," said George, as she stroked his head. "Ink, go find her."

Ink looked her in the eye, nodded, and then disappeared.

--

Integra and Jon were running through the woods with three werewolves hot on their trail. All of a sudden, the trail ended and they entered a picnic grounds area.

"Damn, this isn't good. There's no cover here."

"Yeah, but hopefully one of these cabins has a shotgun left in it."

"Guns do no good, unless they have the proper ammunition in them." said Integra, looking around for a phone.

Suddenly, black werewolf jumped into view. Integra threw her knife at him and it embedded itself in his forehead. He dropped dead at her feet.

"Nice shot." remarked Jon.

"Yes, that was a very nice shot." said a voice behind Jon.

Integra and Jon turned to see another werewolf standing right behind Jon. Jon swung out with his knife, but the werewolf knocked it out of his hands and backhanded him. Jon flew three feet and landed at the feet of a grey werewolf. The grey werewolf picked him up by the throat and was going to kill him when the scholar stopped him.

"Enough, secure them both," ordered the scholar. "His incarceration will ensure you behave yourself Miss Hellsing."

"Then you don't know me very well, do you?" smiled Integra, wickedly.

"Oh Integra, that hurts," said Jon, as he dangled from the grey werewolf's throat hold.

"Witty, skillful and beautiful, our master has truly chosen well." smiled the scholar, with a toothy grin.

"Who are you and what do you want?" growled Integra, staring down the scholar.

"Just you Sir Hellsing…as alpha female for our pack."

"Ha, you're dreaming."

"No, you are."

With that, the scholar's hand shot out and he tazered Integra.

--

When Integra Hellsing awoke, she was shackled to a laboratory table. It was in the vertical position now, but she hated to think what would happen when it was lowered. Suddenly, she realized that she was not alone in the room. She looked around and found an old enemy standing before her.

"Sir Adolphus Senior." growled Integra.

"So this is Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing," chuckled Sir Adolphus Senior, as he stood there admiring her. "I've heard a lot about you. And from what I've seen you are everything they say and more."

"Release me!"

"Ha, you must be joking. Why? So you can kill me like you did my son? I think not. And if you're waiting for your precious vampire to come and save you, he's busy. I sent three units of my best men out to keep them busy; so you're all mine."

"Then what do you plan on doing with me?" asked Integra, wondering where they had taken Jon.

"Mate with you, of course," he smiled. "A woman of your caliber is an excellent find. Besides you killed my son and his clan. So I think it only fair that you replace him with one of your own."

"You touch me and I'll have you neutered!" threatened Integra, as she pulled at her chains.

"Ha, ha, ha! I love your fire," he praised her, as he sniffed her scent. "And soon it will be mine. But you have yet to experience your first moon. How thrilling it will be."

"What are you talking about? I'm not a wolf."

"Not yet," smiled Sir Adolphus Senior, as he stroked her stomach. "But you will become one, as soon as the moon completes its rise."

"You lie." she seethed.

"You would like to believe it's a lie," smiled Adolphus, as he sniffed her again. "But it's not. Sometime during your fight with my son, he marked you."

"He didn't touch me, Alucard stopped him."

"If you say so," laughed Adolphus. "But we will soon see the truth of it."

Integra thought on his words. She replayed the events from that night in her mind's eye. Alucard had stopped him, but her coat was torn. Had that small scratch really been enough to change her? She would have known, she would have felt something, right? But come to think of it, her strength had improved, she was using heavier weights. Her sense of smell had improved; she had smelt the scent of wolf in the air when they were captured. And then there were her glasses, she had worn them since she was six years old and now she no longer wore them. Integra stopped thinking about it. She didn't like where this was going, besides there was someone else to think about.

"Where is Jon?" she demanded.

"Your young man is quiet the fighter," praised Adolphus, as he stood in front of Integra and admired her form. "My human servants had a hard time subduing him. But he's entertaining my den mates now."

--

Alucard found Seras fighting with the last two werewolves. She had a turned both her hands into dark claws and was keeping both of them at bay. They didn't attack her, they just keep snarling and gnashing at her.

"Come on," laughed Seras. "I'll take you both."

"Seras, Stop playing with your boyfriends." said Alucard, shooting them dead. "Where is Integra?"

"She headed downstream. I lost sight of them when they jumped off the waterfall."

"Go back to the manor and protect George. I'll find our little wayward master."

--

Integra was starting to feel strange, like her blood was on fire. She fought the urge to cry out in pain, but failed. Her pain and tormented screams filled the room. Soon her bones began to grow and crack. Animalistic growls escaped her as she fought to control the changes occurring in her. Soon, the howl of a new born werewolf filled the air.

"Finally," grinned Sir Adolphus Sr. "Now you will be mine."

Sir Adolphus Senior rose from his seat, lowered the table, morphed into a werewolf, and straddled Integra; but he didn't unshackle her, after all he didn't want her escaping before he had made her his. However, as he took his time sniffing her and arousing her sexual interest, Ink had arrived. He saw that Integra was trapped as she pulled against her chains. So he morphed into his human form and flipped the switch to her shackles. The attack came so fast, that Sir Adolphus couldn't defend himself. Integra pushed him away and slashed at him with her new claws. And as strong as she was in her human form, Integra in her werewolf form was stronger.

The fight between her and Sir Adolphus was short. Sir Adolphus died in surprise as she ripped out his heart. She howled her victory, and then she noticed Ink. Ink reverted back in his dog form. Integra growled at him as she looked him over. Ink lowered his head and rolled over, exposing his underside in submission. She sniffed him and then she backed off. Ink then asked her where Jon was. Integra looked confused at first, and then she seemed to remember, for she sniffed the air and then took off out the door.

Integra found Jon in a fight ring. He was being toyed with by a silver haired man twice his size. He was obliviously a werewolf, but had chosen to remain in human form, in order to draw out the fight. Twelve more werewolves cheered and betted against the human as they watched the fight. Enraged, Integra rushed into the room and jumped into the ring. She pushed Jon out of the way and challenged the silver haired man. Integra growled at him and he morphed into a werewolf to be on even terms with her. The two of them faced off against each other, roaring and bearing their fangs. The two of them fought as Jon looked on in terror. He wondered where this other werewolf had come from, and why it was fighting for him, and where was Integra. That's right Integra. So he jumped up and tried to sneak out to look for her; except his way was blocked by three werewolves, and they weren't going to let him leave.

Suddenly, Alucard appeared. He smiled as he leveled his guns on the entire room. Jon ducked for cover as he heard the first shot. Integra turned as she heard the gun go off. She knew those guns, like her own name. She ducked and the werewolf that she had been fighting got shot in the head. He died, hit the floor, and then changed back into his human form. Ten bodies now lay on the floor. Integra stared at Alucard and their eyes met. He smirked at her and she fled from him. Alucard turned his guns on Integra, but found that he couldn't pull the trigger. Perplexed, he wasn't paying attention and one of the other werewolves attacked him. While he was distracted with killing this new attacker, Integra fled through the unguarded door. She made it back to the room where Adolphus had her captive, but stopped before she entered the room.

"Integra! Integra, where are you?!" called out Jon.

Integra stopped. She couldn't let him see her like this. Integra went to one of the other rooms and closed the door. There, she began to try and will herself back into human form. She fell to her knees and held her sides. She growled, and pushed, and forced herself back into her human form. Tired from the work it took to change back, Integra collapsed onto the floor. Minutes later, Jon rushed into the room.

"There you are." he sighed with great relief.

Then he noticed that she was naked. He took a tablecloth and wrapped her in it. Integra grunted in her sleep, as he lifted her from the floor.

"Explain, human." demanded Alucard, materializing out of thin air.

"Is the house clear?" asked Jon. "Did you get them all?"

"Yes." said Alucard, his eyes not leaving Integra.

"Get us home first," ordered Jon. "Then I will tell you everything."

Alucard looked at him. _Dare this human to order me?_ But Integra needed care, so he consented to Jon's "request". Alucard laid a hand on Jon's shoulder and they were immediately transported back to Hellsing manor.

--

Alucard transported them right to Integra's room. Jon laid her on her bed and Alucard called for Seras.

"Seras."

"Yes, master." replied Seras, appearing from thin air.

"Look to Integra. Give her a bath and put her to bed."

"Yes, master."

She went to the bathroom and started Integra's bath.

"Come Jon, we need to talk." said Alucard, sternly.

Jon nodded and followed Alucard out of Integra's room. Walter met them in the hall.

"Is Sir Integra alright?" he asked.

"She's fine. Seras is with her." reassured Alucard.

"What happened to you? Why is there blood on your lapel?" asked Jon.

"We were attacked by werewolves." explained Walter. "But you need not worry they have all been dealt with."

"Where is George?" asked Alucard.

"She's in her room, asleep." declared Walter.

Suddenly Alucard cocked his head to the side and grinned evilly.

"Are you sure?"

All heads turned to see George standing there in her pajamas with Ink right beside her. She kicked Jon's leg, but hugged Alucard's, and then she entered Integra's room.

"What is it with her?" complained Jon, as he rubbed his sore leg.

Alucard turned to Jon.

"You failed to protect her mother. So start explaining, what happened?"

Jon explained everything to him. Suddenly, Alucard's eyes grew so dark that they looked like hell had a blackout. He grabbed Jon by his collar and hoisted him into the air. Alucard stared at Jon with wrathful eyes, as he asked…

"Did he impregnate her?"

"I don't know. He certainly had enough time to. She was naked when I found her." reported Jon, full of dread as he dangled from Alucard's grip.

"Her majesty wishes you to marry her, and about this I can do nothing. But if you ever fail her again, not only will I kill you, but they will never find your body."

"I understand. I will do better, I promise."

Alucard lowered him back down to the ground.

"See that you do." he growled, as he disappeared.

"Come along, Sir Kant. We must make sure that you have received no injuries. You weren't bitten or scratched by any of the wolves were you?" asked Walter, leading Jon downstairs.

"No. They were only toying with me to keep her in line. I don't matter much do I?"

"I wouldn't say that. You are very important to us. You're the first suitor that Sir Integra has ever taken a liking to." explained Walter, as he escorted Jon to one of the guest bedrooms. "You just need more training. Especially if you intend to keep your promise to Alucard."

In the meantime, Alucard went to check on Integra. Seras had since put her to bed and now sat by her bedside. George had crawled into bed with Integra and now slept on her right side as Ink slept on her left. Ink and George sat up as Alucard entered the room. George, Ink and Seras watched as Alucard sliced Integra's wrist with his left forefinger's nail.

"I'm sorry my master, but there is something I must check."

Then he raised her wrist to his lips. Five seconds later, he licked her wound closed. Not only had he found out what he wanted to know, he saw the events of the whole evening.

"So that's why I couldn't shoot." he muttered.

"What's wrong?" asked Seras, as she looked upon her master's worried face.

"She's still a virgin, but she's also a werewolf." said Alucard, gently placing Integra's hand upon her chest.

George looked at Integra and then at Alucard. Alucard put a hand on George's head.

"Stay with your mother, and let me know when she awakens."George nodded. She lay down beside Integra, but didn't go to sleep. Alucard left the room to go and find Walter. He found him in his room, logging the identities of the dead wolves in his database for missing persons.

"Where is Kant?" asked Alucard, sitting down in a chair across from Walter.

"He is in one of the guest bedrooms. He won't leave until he knows that Sir Integra is alright." informed Walter, as he kept typing.

"She's alright, but we have a serious problem."

"Is she pregnant?" asked Walter, taking time to glance at Alucard.

"No, she's still a virgin."

Walter sighed with relief and went back to typing.

"But she's also a wolf."

Walter stopped typing and looked at Alucard.

"What? Oh my god, what are we going to do? I don't think there is a cure for lycanthropy."

"There is only one cure. One becomes human again when they die." said Alucard.

"You mean to kill Integra Hellsing." gasped Walter.

"Not me, I can't. But you can." said Alucard, giving Walter a serious look.

"I can't do that. She's like a daughter to me."

"And you would have your daughter live as a werewolf?"

"No, but…to kill her."

"Worry not old friend, I will not let her cross that final door. The second she becomes human again I will pull her back from death's door."

"And how do I know that you will not take this opportunity to free yourself from her?" questioned Walter, with distrust and dread.

"Because…she may be your daughter, but she is **my** countess." leered Alucard.

"When shall we do this?" asked Walter, still not wanting to do this.

"Next full moon, you have until then to find another way." said Alucard, as he stood up to leave.

"We should tell her what we are planning to do." said Walter.

"Of course, it must be her choice after all." smiled Alucard, as he disappeared.


	34. The White Witch

**Chapter 34: The White Witch**

Integra woke up two days later. George was in school. She hadn't wanted to go, because Alucard told her to watch Integra. But it was Alucard that dropped her off. He told her that he himself would watch over Integra until she returned from school. With this promise, George relented, she went to school.

As that Walter, Integra, and Alucard had serious business to go over, Seras picked her up from school. When she got home, she and George overheard a conversation, as they entered the room.

"Sir Hellsing, I found a spell in your father's books that may help." said Walter. "However, it is a most unusual spell. It is not one of the European ones we are used to. It's from America."

"America? They're not old enough to have dealt with such evils."

"Well, believe it or not the spell is of Native American origins. The Native Americans believed in animal spirit guides. Not only could they change into animals, supposedly. They could also change back. So hopefully, we can change you back into human without having to kill you." explained Walter.

"What are the ingredients?" asked Integra.

"Technically, there are no ingredients; however, you do have to be …sedated." said Walter, showing her the spell.

"Sedated with what?"

"Well, it is widely known that Native Americans used an herb called Loco Weed."

"Loco Weed?"

"Yes, but as that we don't have any, I imagine we can use something just as good."

"Like what?

"Opium."

"Why do we even have opium in the house?"

"For my glaucoma."

"I thought marijuana was for glaucoma."

"Mine is an extreme case." smirked Walter.

"You don't really use drugs, do you Walter?" asked Seras, naively believing him.

"No, Miss Victoria, I don't. We were just kidding. However, Arthur had many bad habits."

"Alright enough, back to the spell. What else do we need?"

"Nothing, It's just an innovation spoken by a virgin."

"Give it here. I'll say it."

"You can't, Right now your blood is tainted by the poison of the werewolf."

"I take it then that Seras can't recite it for me either." reasoned Integra.

"Correct, she is a vampire."

"George could say it." suggested Alucard.

"George is five," protested Integra. "This is a complex spell and it's in Keresan, an ancient Indian tongue."

"If I tell George what to say, she'll repeat it perfectly." said Alucard confidently.

"I don't think…" began Integra.

"It's either that or you stay a wolf," said Walter. "I doubt that Anderson would help us with this, and I know you don't want anyone else finding out about this."

"Of course, we could always just kill you." chuckled Alucard. "That would be my choice."

"Shut up! Alright, I guess we have no other choice." relented Integra.

"Seras bring George here." requested Alucard.

Seras picked up George and stood George in front of Integra. Integra knelt in front of George, as Walter ground the opium and prepared to set it on fire.

"George, I need you to recite a spell for me. I want you to listen to Alucard and repeat every word he says, exactly as he says it. Understood?" instructed Integra.

"Yes, sir." said George.

"Alright Sir Integra, it's ready; All you have to do is inhale it." said Walter, handing her the bowl.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." said Integra, taking in a big breath. "This had better work, Walter."

"Walter, hold the book for me. I can't touch it." said Alucard.

Walter held the book up for Alucard to read.

"George repeat," said Alucard. "oh, spirit of darkness that dwells within the body of this unfortunate one."

"Oh, spirit of darkness that dwells in the…" recited George, copying Alucard's Keresan.

"Within." corrected Alucard.

"Within." repeated George.

"_**George. It is very very important for you to say it right. Now start again.**_" told Alucard.

George nodded her understanding and began again.

"Oh, spirit darkness that dwells within the body of this unfortunate one." spoke George.

"Hear me and obey my voice." continued Alucard.

George repeated the spell exactly as Alucard spoke it. Suddenly, Integra screamed and fell to her knees. She panted breathless as the spirit of the werewolf sprung forth from her chest. It landed on all fours and stood before Integra. It snapped at her and growled at her, but stood its ground.

"Now what?" asked Seras.

"Finish the spell." ordered Walter.

"I can't." said Alucard.

"What? Why not?" questioned Walter.

"Because the spell is incomplete," said Alucard, rereading each page to make sure that he had read it properly. "it just stops mid sentence."

"What do we do now? We can't leave things as they are. Look at her." said Walter.

They all looked down and saw Integra passed out on the ground. Alucard took her in his arms and looked down at her.

"Master…Integra."

Suddenly, the spirit werewolf howled and looked at Alucard with alert eyes.

"Oh my god," said Walter, as he placed the book down. "That werewolf **is** Integra. It's her spirit, that's why she's unconscious. We have to reunite them or she'll die."

"If we reunite them, nothing will have changed," said Alucard. "We need to separate the wolf's curse from her spirit."

"How?" asked Seras.

Now while they were discussing all this, George had picked up the book. She giggled as the book gave her small electrical tingles. She ran her fingers over the words of every page. Then she looked at her mother, she had to help her. Her mother was dead without her soul, but her soul was now one with the wolf. George stood and spoke to the wolf. The wolf snapped at her, but she stared it down.

"_**I command to release her**_." said George, in Latin. "_**Return to my mother her strength, her senses, and her humanity. Take your hunger and go**_."

Suddenly, the werewolf howled like it was dying. Walter and Seras turned and looked at George.

"What did you do?" asked Walter, with urgent concern.

The werewolf cried out and howled in pain as it was torn in two. The dark wolf disappeared, while the white wolf reentered Integra's body. Integra's body jolted awake and she lay in Alucard's arms grasping for air. Walter returned to Integra's side, once again leaving George alone with the book.

"How do we feel young master?" teased Alucard.

"Remind me to shoot you later." she said, still gasping for air.

"Hm, she's fine." chuckled Alucard.

"Oh, thank God for that." sighed Walter.

"Whatcha looking at George?" asked Seras, now sitting beside her.

George showed her the picture in the book. Then she stood up and said…

"Spirit of my guardian that protects this house, come forth and show yourself to me." sited George, in Latin.

Suddenly, Alucard started screaming. He clutched his sides. He roared and he growled in agony as his body twisted and turned. Blue white lightning sizzled and arced as it surged through and around him. Finally, a great black dragon, as large as the room, materialized and roared arrival to the world.

"Oh my god," cried Seras. "It's a dragon!"

"RRROOOOWWWWLLLL!!!" it roared.

They all held their ears as its roar deafened them and rattled the house. George's eyes lit up with excitement, as she looked upon the dragon. Seras ran to her master's side as he lay convulsing on the floor.

"Master?!" she cried. "Master!"

"Don't worry Seras." said Integra, getting up.

She went over to George and took the book from her.

"Give me that."

George handed over the book and smiled at her. Integra gave her a sarcastic smile back. Then she stood in front of Alucard and began reading.

"Spirit of the guardian that protects this house, listen to ME," recited Integra, in Latin. "Return to your dwelling place and complete your contract with me. As long as my bloodline lives, you will stand as guardian of this world and serve as I command."

The great black dragon roared and then disappeared. Slowly, Alucard regained consciousness. He looked at George and George smiled brightly at him. He growled at her and then he looked at Integra.

"**Never** let her in the library."

"How are we feeling, my old servant?" smiled Integra.

Alucard just growled at her as he stood up.

"Well, whatever George did, it must have worked. Otherwise Sir Integra wouldn't have been able to recite that spell." told Walter.

"Good job, George." praised Seras, as she hugged her.

Alucard walked over to her and lifted her head so he could see her eyes.

"_**What did you do?"**_ he asked.

"_**I asked the bad dog to go away**_." said George.

Alucard looked at her, through her.

"_**Whether you know it or not, you did more than that**_." said Alucard. "_**How did you know what to do?"**_

"_**A voice in my head gave me the words**_." said George.

Alucard let go of her chin and laughed.

"You never cease to amaze me little human."

"Sir Integra, how do you feel, really?" asked Walter, still concerned.

"I feel fine. That ravenous hunger is gone." she assured him.

"Oh well, I guess we'll find out with the next full moon," sighed Walter. "In the meantime, why don't you rest while I go and make you some tea."

"Seras." called Integra.

"Yes, sir." said Seras.

"Take George outside and…" began Integra.

"Can we go to the park or the zoo?" asked George, happily.

"Sure. Why not?" smiled Seras. "Come on George, let's play."

Integra watched them leave. Then she looked at Alucard.

"What are you thinking?"

"If YOU train her right, she'll make an excellent white witch." smirked Alucard.

"Oh no, she's hard enough to handle already, with the dark powers she has." retorted Integra.

"Ying and Yang my dear master; even you can see George has great potential," he informed her, as he stood before her toe to toe. "I have a favor to ask."

"A favor?" she wondered.

"Yes, help me. Help me raise her into the greatest warrior ever to be born. Let us raise **our** daughter to be one worthy of Hellsing blood." requested Alucard.

Integra considered it. George was only five and she could read and write three languages. She could "kill" ghouls in her video games and she was learning to fight. If properly trained there wasn't anything that George couldn't do. And in time, when she was gone and her child ruled Hellsing, to have someone like George by their side as Walter had stood by hers…

"Alright, why not? My child will need her like I need Walter. So, request granted," smiled Integra. "I will give her brains…"

"And I will give her brawn." grinned Alucard, fangs and all.


	35. Show and Tell

**Chapter 35: Show and Tell**

George was now six years old and in the first grade; and today was show and tell. George sat and listened without interest as the other kids told about their pets, their toys, and their parent's treasures. But soon it was George's turn. George smiled with an evil grin as she walked to the front of the class.

"My name is George and for show and tell, I brought a real undead vampire," stated George proudly. "And not just any vampire, but the master and king of all vampires."

"Liar." said Stacy, standing up to challenge her. "Everybody knows that vampires aren't real."

"Then everybody is wrong." said Alucard, materializing out of thin air.

Stacy fell back into her seat in shock, as the teacher and some of the kids screamed in fear. Others just oohed in fascination and awe.

"Wow! A real live dark magician!" gasped Stanley.

"This is my master, Alucard, King of the undead."

"This is your father?!" questioned the teacher in fear. "He…he…he can't be a vampire. He's just a magician, right?"

"A magician, hm. Yes, I guess you could call him a magician," Then George smirked with evil delight. "But magicians don't drink blood."

At that, Alucard took Miss Perry in his arms, pulled her head to one side, cut her throat, and drank her blood. Half the class fainted, the other half looked on in fear and fascination, and someone had wet their pants; George could smell it. George then began to tell the class, the ones that were still conscious, about the monsters called vampires.

"Vampires are soulless creatures from the depths of hell. Some used to be men and women that sold their souls to the devil; and some are cursed enemies of the church, cursed to never enter heaven or hell, but to endlessly walk the earth forever."

"Did your father sell his soul?" asked Michael.

George eyed him with hate. How dare he think so little of her father?

"No, he was cursed by the catholic church, when he refused to acknowledge them as his master." said George.

"I'm catholic." said Michael, with a smug smile. "And I've never heard this story. What I have heard, is that Lilith, Adam's first wife, left him and became the mother of all monsters, when she sided with the devil against Adam. So, if your father is a vampire, he is a monster and his mother is Lilith. Tell George do you visit your grandmother at Thanksgiving and Christmas? Does she give fun toys to play with?"

George grinned with wicked delight as she took his challenge.

"Yes, she does." said George, pulling out a 9mm and showing it to Michael. "Would you like to hear it whisper in your ear?"

Michael just looked at her, staring her down. "You wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"They'd expel you."

"Oh good," smiled George. "means I don't have to put up with this crap anymore."

Suddenly, Alucard walked up behind her and took the gun from her. George looked up.

"That's enough. What did your mother say about the armory?"

"It's off limits until I'm thirteen." recited George. "But I didn't get this from the armory."

"Then where?"

"From her desk drawer."

"Aw, daddy won't let you play anymore." smirked Michael. "And mommy gonna kill you for stealing her toys."

George growled at him. Alucard looked at the boy and read all that he was.

"You've got guts for a six year old." grinned Alucard.

George smiled. She thought that Alucard was going to kill him.

"I inherited them from my father." said Michael, trying to stare Alucard down.

"No one stares me down boy." said Alucard, as his eyes began to glow red.

Soon Michael's eyes began to glow red and they glazed over. George waved her hand in front of his face, but he was zoned.

"Why didn't you kill him?" asked George. "He a pain. He argues with me all the time."

Alucard smiled. "He's also a good match for you. Maybe one day you will get married like your mother." he teased.

"Eww." groaned George.

"Heh heh heh, that's enough play, for today; time to erase their minds and go home. Now don't tell your mother I've been snacking in between meals or she'll punish us both."

"O.K." promised George.

Alucard's dark powers grew until they coated the entire room. All of the children were put back into their seats by his dark minions. Then Alucard captured their eyes and the entire class's eyes began to glow red. Then George got an idea.

"Rise." she commanded.

The entire class stood.

"Now sing the anthem of my master." ordered George.

"We march ever forward into battle, facing blood, and bombs, and guns. We march forward unto death, all for the unholy one. We praise our lord and master and follow him unto death. And for our lord and master we will give our final breath." sang the class.

George just smiled. "What do you think master? Will they make good soldiers?"

"I think... someday, YOU will make an excellent commander." laughed Alucard.

"Can you leave them this way?"

"Why?"

"Their quieter; they talk so much about useless things, it would be better to leave them this way."

"I could, but then their parents would wonder why their children are so well behaved. Besides, you were sent here to learn. Learning to "gain allies" is a much a part of your training as fighting is. Alexander did not conquer the world by himself; he had an army of loyal men. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master. I understand."

--

The teacher woke up when George threw an eraser at her. She looked at George.

"Did you finish your report?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Perry." said George, placidly.

Miss Perry looked down at her grade book. She had given George an "A ". She tried to remember what had happened. She remembered calling George to the front. She remembered George speaking; but on what she couldn't remember. But looking in the grade book, she had given George an "A". She must have written it, she was the only one that could have written it. So she dismissed it and continued on with class.

George just sat there smiling; amusing herself with all that had happened or could have happened while the class was under her control. That's when she felt someone pulling her hair. George looked at Michael.

"Jeez, just when I got rid of the other one." groaned George.

Michael grinned at her. George stabbed Michael in the arm with her pencil, and spent the rest of the day in the principal's office.


	36. Poor James

**Chapter 36: George's Training Continues – Poor James**

James Kant-Tyler was off for school break and he decided to spend his school brake with George.

"Is George home?" asked James.

"And who may I say is calling?" asked Walter.

"Sorry, my name is James Kant-Tyler. We met at the Queen's Spring Party a few years back." explained James. "Sir Hellsing is to marry my cousin Jonathan Kant."

"Oh, right this way then." said Walter, as he escorted the young boy inside.

James looked around as he was escorted through the halls.

"Man this place is rich. George sure doesn't act like she comes from such a rich household." he said.

"That's because we Hellsings, do not lavish ourselves in frivolity and vanity." told Walter.

Suddenly, Integra emerged from the library. She looked up and saw Walter with a young boy trailing behind him.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"This is a young friend of George's." said Walter.

"I didn't know that she had any." smirked Integra.

"It seems that both of you brought home suitors from the queen's spring party." chuckled Walter.

"Well if you're looking for George, she's outside with Alucard, practicing her swordplay." informed Integra.

"Ah, thank you sir." said Walter.

Walter altered his course and took James outside. Outback, they saw George sword fighting Alucard. She was holding her own for a while, then Alucard would switch it up and George would fall or lose her sword.

"Damn." complained George.

"Again." instructed Alucard.

"Why do I need to learn to use a sword anyway? We shoot people in this day and age." said George, as she picked up her sword and prepared to fight again.

"I will not only teach you sword play, I will teach you to fight with whatever weapon is available." said Alucard, as he attacked her again.

"What if there are no weapons available?" asked George, successfully defending this time.

"Then I will make **you** a weapon." smirked Alucard.

"Excuse me, Alucard, but George has a visitor." announced Walter.

"Visitor? Who would visit me?" asked George.

"Hi, George." smiled James.

"Who are you?" questioned George.

"Great, your mother dumps my cousin and you forget all about me. What is it with you Hellsing girls?" laughed James.

George did not smile at this. She had forgotten him, and didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"What do you want man-child, George is in training." said Alucard, gruffly as he eyed the boy.

"I was hoping George would play with me." said James.

"Play?" questioned George.

"Yeah, play. You played Hide and Seek with us at the queen's party, remember." asked James.

"Now I remember. You talk too much." smiled George.

Walter stifled a laugh and Alucard growled.

"She's in training. She doesn't have time to play."

Then Alucard got an idea.

"But if you want to stay and play, then you will fight her. Let's see what they have taught you at your academy soldier boy." he grinned, evilly.

"Fight her? I can't hit George." protested James.

"We'll see about that. Tell you what, if you defeat George, I'll let you play with her; but if George defeats you, I'll teach her how to walk through walls." chuckled Alucard.

"You will?" beamed George.

"Yes." smirked Alucard.

"Deal." said George, as she walked towards James.

George dropped the sword and she stood before James. Then she put up her fists.

"Come on, put them up." said George.

"I'll not fight a girl." said James, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Does a forfeit count?" asked George.

"No." said Alucard.

"Come on, defend yourself." George told James.

George's right hand shot out and punched James in the face. He fell backwards.

"George don't! I don't want to fight you!"

"Then stand there and be a punching bag."

George rushed forward, but James scrambled away. He tried to run from George, but after learning to run from Alucard's devil dogs, George was faster. George tackled him to the ground. She wrestled him and then started punching his face in. Finally, James had enough and started to wrestle her off him. James was five years older than George, but her strength matched his. They wrestled, each trying to gain the upper hand. Finally, James pinned George to the ground using the wrestling moves taught to him at the academy. George laid kicking and growling beneath James.

"I win. Now stop this." he demanded.

"No." said George.

Then George bit his forearm forcing him to let her go. She grabbed his ears and head butted him. Surprised, more than hurt, he sat back off her; and then she kicked him in the groin, and pushed him off her. This time, she pinned him beneath her and started punching him in the face. He blocked her punches the best way he could.

"Don't you think you should stop this?" asked Walter.

"Why, he can't hurt her." said Alucard, as he watched the fight.

"It's unfair. The boy has manners. He'll not hit George." said Walter.

"Then let's give him a reason. Solider Boy, if you beat George I'll give you anything you want. Anything in the world." laughed Alucard.

"Anything?" asked James.

"Absolutely anything." affirmed Alucard.

James pushed George off him and he stood. George watched as James took off his jacket, his shirt, and wiped the blood from his nose. She stared at his body; for a boy of twelve, he had the body of a lightweight boxer. He stood like a boxer, as he put up his fists.

"Forgive me George. I won't hurt you, but if he keeps his word, I'll finally be able to finally leave that bloody awful academy that my father dumped me in." said James.

"Now this will get interesting." smiled Alucard.

"Your horrible." said Walter.

"Thank you, Walter. You haven't complimented me like that in a long time." laughed Alucard.

"I'm going to make Integra's tea. Just make sure he doesn't die." said Walter.

"That will be up to George to decide." smiled Alucard.

"Arrggh!" shouted James.

Alucard watched as James and George fought. James had the discipline and experience of a boxer, true of his academy roots. However, George had the raw power and passion of a Spartan trained fighter. James punched, George ducked. He had experience and reach advantage. George had speed and the desire to fight. She took some of his punches, if only to grab only his arms and kick him in the stomach. Once she had him kneeling before her, she punched him in the head, and he fell to the ground. But he quickly got up, he wasn't about to lose his only chance of getting out of the academy. He rushed forward and tackled George to the ground.

--

Walter brought Integra her tea. For once, she was sitting on the sun patio and she was watching the brawl between James and George going on down below.

"What's going on, Walter?" asked Integra.

"Alucard promised the boy his heart's desire, if he beats George." informed Walter.

"And what do eleven year old boys desire?" inquired Integra, very curious as to what he had asked for.

"James wants out of the military academy that his father put him in." said Walter, as he poured her tea.

"And what is George to get if she wins." asked Integra, taking a sip of tea.

"Alucard promised to teach her how to walk through walls." said Walter, sitting down to join her.

"Think she'll learn it?"

"Knowing George…yes."

"You do know humans can't walk through walls."

"Humans don't have familiars either. This is George we're talking about sir." said Walter, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"God, I can only imagine what will happen if she ever does learn to do that." smiled Integra.

"Well, if she's anything like her father…and she is. She'll be popping in and out of the boys showers at school." snickered Walter.

Integra gave him an "Are you serious" look.

"Let's hope not. I have no wish to visit that moronic principle again." groaned Integra.

--

James may have had experience on his side, but George had stamina. Alucard's training sessions could last for hours. James was beginning to tire, but George kept at him. Suddenly, George jumped into the air and gave James a right kick to the head; a move that she had seen on TV once. James went down and lay unmoving in the grass.

"Stop." demanded Alucard.

He moved to check on James. James was unconscious and would have a concussion tomorrow. Alucard backhanded George. She fell to the grass before his feet. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. She had won hadn't she?

"No moves that I have not taught you. You need to learn control. Now sit and wait here." he growled.

"Yes, master." promised George, as she sat down in the grass.

Ink sat beside George and began to lick the blood dripping from her left eye. Integra and Walter stood as they waited for Alucard to bring James to them. Walter took the boy from Alucard.

"I will take him to the infirmary and then I will take him home." said Walter.

Integra nodded to him. Then she spoke to Alucard.

"Happy now?" she asked.

"Yes. George is improving. She's only six and she can beat a boy of eleven, who's been trained to box." said Alucard, with pride.

"I still think your pushing her too hard." said Integra.

"This coming from the woman who ran for six hours straight, because a boy made a comment that she was slow." laughed Alucard.

Integra humpfed at him. Then she spied Ink sitting atop George, who was lying in the grass giggling, as Ink licked the blood from her face.

"Ink, stop eating George. George, go wash your face." ordered Integra. Then she looked at Alucard. "What are you grinning about?"

"Did you see her round house kick? She is ready for martial arts, now. General Wei, come to me."

A familiar pulled itself from Alucard's body and bowed before him.

"Teach my daughter to fight in the ways of the east." commanded Alucard.

The shadow bowed before Alucard and disappeared. Integra and Alucard watched as the shadow appeared before George. George stood, the shadow bowed before her, and began to train her in martial arts. Integra, on the other hand, went inside and prepared an explanation for James' father.


	37. Why Don't You Go Away

**Chapter 37: Why Don't You Go Away**

"Sir Hellsing, are you alright?" asked Walter, as he placed Integra's tea on the desk.

"I'm fine Walter. Better than I have in a long while. Why do you ask?" said Integra, still reading the paper work on her desk.

"It's just that I've never seen you work so diligently without your glasses before."

"Hm, I guess that was one good thing that came out of all this." remarked Integra curiously. "I've been wearing them since I was six and now I no longer need my glasses anymore."

Suddenly, they heard a loud crash.

"Damn it, what are those two doing now?"

Walter and Integra left her office.

"Whee!" cried out George, happily.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, that's a laundry basket, not a sleigh." groaned Walter.

Integra and Walter just watched as George and Ink slid down the four flights of mansion stairs in the laundry basket. And just when you thought they were going to careen into a wall head first, they leaned to one side and turned the basket to face the next set of stairs.

"Oh wow, George sure knows how to have fun." beamed Seras, appearing out of thin air.

"Good evening, Miss Victoria." greeted Walter.

"Evening Walter." smiled Seras. "Hey George, I get next ok."

Suddenly, George and Ink appeared next to Seras.

"Hop in, Seras." said George.

Integra rolled her eyes as Seras, George, and Ink flew down the stairs in the laundry basket.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Why don't you join them?" laughed Alucard, suddenly appearing beside her.

"Are you out of your mind?!" said Integra.

_**"George, I think your mother wants a turn."**_

George suddenly appeared before Integra, holding onto the basket with one hand and Ink in the other. She looked up at Integra.

"Don't even think about it, George."

"About what, sir?" asked George, innocently.

Just then, George pushed Integra, she fell into the basket, and away she and ink whisked down the stairs. Ink howled in happiness, but Integra was much less jovial.

"George!!"

"Turn left, sir. Or you'll hit the wall." warned George.

"Ha, ha, ha, good girl George." laughed Alucard.

"Why don't you join her, master? She might get hurt and you're supposed to keep her from getting hurt, right." suggested George.

Alucard smiled at George.

"Yes I am."

Suddenly, Integra found herself sitting in Alucard's lap, as they headed for the first turn down to the third floor. Ink barked happily as they raced down the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing?!" asked Integra, sorely pissed that Alucard wasn't stopping this, and the fact that she was sitting in his lap.

"Keeping you from getting hurt." said Alucard, with a wicked grin, as he kicked the wall and made them turn left.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door.

"I'd better get that." said Walter.

"How?" asked Seras, now standing beside Walter. "Sir Integra's gonna beat you to the door."

"I'll just take the elevator." smiled Walter.

Seras stood there stunned as Walter jumped over the rail and headed for the first floor.

"Wow!" smiled George, in awe of Walter's abilities.

George watched as Walter's wires shot out and gave him a slower landing. Now on the first floor, Walter answered the front door.

"Oh, good evening Sir Kant," greeted Walter. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm fine, Walter. Thank you." smiled Sir Kant. "Is Sir Integra in?"

At that moment, the laundry basket came to a stop on the first floor. Sir Kant smiled as he saw Alucard and Integra sitting in a laundry basket.

"Yes, sir. She is." grinned Walter.

Sir Kant walked over to Sir Integra and gave her his hand. She took it and he pulled her out of the laundry basket.

"Nice to see our time in the woods was well spent." he chuckled.

Integra rolled her eyes.

"That is not my usual mode of travel."

"Usually she rides a broom." chuckled Alucard.

Integra gave Alucard an evil glare. For someone who had pursued her so persistently in the past, he seemed to be giving up easily. Or maybe it was that he valued his freedom more than he did her; for as long as he didn't harm Sir Kant, he and Seras could remain free.

"Don't worry, my master." said Alucard to Integra. "It's not me you have to worry about."

With that, Alucard disappeared and George showed up.

"You again? What do you want now?" asked George, angrily.

"I came to invite your mother out with me."

"Where to?" demanded George.

Sir Kant knelt before George.

"Well, her majesty's army has a new tank that is being field tested today. I was wondering if she would like to view the night fire exercises with me." explained Sir Kant.

"No way! You're bad luck! Every time you show up she gets kidnapped?

"Hey, that only happened once." snapped Kant. "Besides, I already told you I was sorry."

"Not good enough." growled George.

"What if I bring you a new toy as a peace offering." he smiled.

"What if I break your legs, stake you to the ground, and let the fire ants play with you."

"Ouch. Has anybody ever told you you're exactly like your dad?"

"Get out of my home!"

"George." warned Integra. "He is my fiancé, and like him or not, he's staying. So you might as well get used to it."

George looked up at Integra. Her were lit and full of mischief. She always hid her true feelings from others, but George could feel her feelings. George knew how she felt. She actually liked this raving idiot.

"Please don't go." begged George, softly.

Integra knelt before George, smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"I will be back by midnight."

George watched as she reached for her coat and left with Sir Kant. Walter and Seras frowned in sympathy as they heard George say...

"I'm losing her."


	38. Over My Dead Body

**Chapter 38: Over My Dead Body**

Jon and Integra went out on more dates; and even though Jon was very good to George, George still refused to acknowledge Jon as part of the family. He had already proven himself unable to protect her, and George would not allow this stupid marriage to occur. George had a plan. Since all her problems began with her majesty, then maybe if she appealed to her majesty she would listen and grant her plea.

Walter dropped George off as school as he always did. George waited until Walter had driven away. Then she hailed a cab and had him drive her to Buckingham Palace.

"Aren't you a little young to be going to Buckingham palace alone?" asked the cabbie.

"No." said George. "I'm seven. Besides my class is visiting the palace today, I just missed the bus that's all."

"Yeah, right." said the driver, as he pulled up to the palace. "That'll be twenty dollars."

George handed him the money and got out. She walked right up to the guard at the gate and spoke her name. At the name Hellsing, the guards let her in. George walked through the main hall and up the stairs. She followed the same path that she had when she first met the knights. However, this time Ink was not here to hide her presence, so she was stopped by one of the palace guards.

"Hold up there little one," he demanded. "What are you doing up here? There are no children allowed on the second floor. Where are your parents?"

George stopped and looked up at him.

"My name is George Victoria Hellsing." said George, with a gracious curtsy. "And I am looking for her majesty. There is a private matter that I must discuss with her."

The guard laughed at her.

"Right, and I'm the queen mum."

"What's going on here, sergeant?" asked his superior. "Who is this child?"

"She says her name is George Hellsing and that she is here to see the queen." laughed the sergeant.

"Really," said the captain. "Why?"

"A personal matter concerning my mother Sir Integra Hellsing." said George.

The captain looked at George.

"Come with me." he demanded.

"May I see her?" asked George.

"I will see if she is available today."

"Captain, you can't be serious," scoffed the sergeant. "She's just..."

"The adopted daughter of Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing," said the captain. "You wouldn't know this. No one does, but this child saved my niece's honor. I'll take her from here, return to your duties."

"Yes, sir." acknowledged the sergeant.

"Follow me, George." the captain commanded.

"Yes, sir."

George followed the captain to a waiting room.

"You must wait here, George. I will send refreshments for you." he said, directing George to a chair.

"Yes, sir." said George. "Thank you, sir."

He smiled at George and then left the room. It was three hours later, when the queen showed up. George rose from her chair and curtsied before the queen.

"Good morning, your majesty." said George, politely.

"Good morning Victoria," addressed the queen. "We see those charm school lessons have paid off quiet a bit. We are very pleased with your improvement."

"Thank you, your majesty." said George.

"Now child, why are you here?" asked the queen.

"I came to humbly request your majesty, for her permission for my parents to marry." said George, bluntly.

"What?!" questioned the queen, surprised by George's request.

"I would like for you to allow my parents to marry." repeated George.

"We heard you the first time child," said the queen, unhappily. "We are just surprised that you would ask such a thing of us."

"Please your majesty. If you do not allow them to marry, then a man by the name of Jon Kant will take my mother from my master and me." pleaded George.

"George, we ordered your mother to marry Sir Kant. Your father is a vampire and can never marry your mother. That would be a crime against God and all Christendom." judged the queen.

"But did not God create all creatures great and small?" asked George.

"Yes, but not all creatures were created for our good. Some were created to test our faith. Such a creature is your father. You see Integra; this is why we do not allow vampires to raise children and why Alucard was sealed before you were born." explained the queen.

George turned around and saw her mother and father standing there. Three hours, that was how long she had been waiting. Someone must have called them to come and get her. George's insides dropped to her shoes. She knew she would be punished again, but she had to try.

"I'm sorry about this, your majesty." apologized Integra.

"Why? Tell me why?" pleaded George, angrily.

"George, your father isn't human. He is a monster. He is a vampire. He is incapable of love and any offspring he would produce would also be monsters. Monsters kill humans for food or for fun. They are our enemies. It is a matter of survival. If your father was an animal and not a man, you would still seek for them to marry?" expounded the queen.

"No." said George.

"Then show her vampire. Show her your true form." commanded the queen.

Alucard looked on George with sad, but stern eyes, and then he changed into his demonic form. He grew eight feet tall, turned all black, and one giant red eyeball formed in his torso; from his waist down, darkness full of eyes and centipedes, seemed to burn with hellfire. His left arm became a gigantic dog's head and the head had eight eyes. His hair lost its human form, and started growing out of his head in all directions, as if it were alive, like medusa snakes. George stood before him in terror.

Integra could see George physically shaking with fear, but she didn't move. Integra wondered if it was the fear, or because she knew that if she moved, if she showed fear, she would lose to the queen.

"Look on him child. This is his true form. He is not human. He is not a man. And he can **not** marry your mother." told the queen, flatly.

George stared at the single eye in the middle of Alucard's torso. It seemed to stare right through her. Its gaze filled her with an icy terror deeper than that of any toy box. But if she moved, if she showed her fear, the queen would win. She would lose Integra. George was determined that the queen would not win. She could not…would not let her family be torn apart.

George stared right back at that giant blood filled eye and remembered the female vampire that was going to eat her. She remembered the blood...blood that covered her...the blood that was shed as she watched Alucard kill her. That's right, Alucard had saved her. He could have left her behind, but he didn't. He took her home and he raised her. She remembered the baths, the feedings; she remembered her training and jumping through hoops of fire. Monsters killed and killed without care. But Alucard...

"He's not a monster, either." said George, as she looked on her father's true form.

"Prove it." said her majesty, with curiosity.

George was still shaking as she looked at her majesty and then to her guards. She walked over to him and requested his sword. The guard looked at the queen and she nodded. He handed George his sword. She took the sword and walked up to her father.

"Maestro, if you are truly a monster, as she says you are...then kill me." said George.

Alucard just stared at George. Suddenly, the demon dog grew out of his arm. It gave a blood curdling howl and edged its way towards George. George watched it slither towards her, but didn't move. She waited till it was almost on her, then she pushed the sword through the dog's head.

"No master. No familiars, you kill me." said George, staring straight at Alucard.

George heard Integra hold her breath. She knew he wouldn't hurt George, but for George to put so much faith in him. Alucard looked at George, and then with his right hand he took the sword from her. He pointed it at her chest and stared at her. George looked upon this demonic monster with a sword in one hand and his demon dog on the other. His eyes glowed brightly, like shiny red stars in an ever dark midnight sky. George noticed his hesitation. She walked forward until the tip of the sword touched her chest and threatened to pierce her heart. A small blood trail began to form.

"What are you waiting for?! You're a vampire and I'm just a human! I am nothing, but food to you! I have been told who you are. I am being shown what you are, and I am being trained to fight things like you. Vampires are monsters that crave only blood and power; that's what Sir told me. If this is true, then kill me! It's eleven a.m. so think of me as your midnight snack," yelled George, with tears in her eyes. "If you're a really monster than act like one! KILL ME!"

Suddenly, Alucard started laughing. He laid the sword down and transformed back into his human form.

"Well spoken, my child. But I could no more hurt you than Seras or myself. I chose you, I have raised you, and you will become a great warrior."

"Why did you choose me?" asked George, wiping the tears from her eyes with her jacket sleeve.

"Standing here as you are, need you really ask me that? But you have not yet faced my true form." stated Alucard.

With that Alucard placed his hand on George's head. All at once George began screaming and her eyes bulged in terror. She couldn't help it. The images that Alucard gave her were of war, blood, killing, and dying... all of it, years and years and years of it.

"Alucard! Stop that! She's only a child!" ordered Integra, slapping his hand away from her head.

"But she is my child," insisted Alucard, sternly. "She'll be fine."

Integra looked at George and Alucard. Each placed so much faith in the other. George fell to her knees and held her sides. She was so cold. It was like death was gripping her heart and nothing she could do would shake it.

"ARRRGGGGHHHH!!" she cried.

George started rocking on her knees. Her brain raced to sort it all out. Reasons, reasons, there must be reasons; even animals did things for a reason, according to their nature.

"Protector, you protected your people." said George, her wild eyes staring at the floor.

"I murdered my people. People I was sworn to protect." corrected Alucard.

"Liars and traitors, they cursed you." said George.

"They still do." smirked Alucard.

"Seras…you killed her." frowned George.

"Yes, I did."

"But you saved Sir. You saved Sir from Richard."

"Yes and No, I protected her from being killed, but it was she who killed him."

"You kill, and you take great pleasure in it. It fills you full of joy to fight and kill your enemies. Like Khan and Alexander, you seek to conquer all you see. But you also show restraint and compassion. You love Integra, Seras, and me. You saved us and you protect us." said George, now standing up and facing Alucard.

"For now; I could just as easily turn on you, someday." said Alucard, surprised by George's summation of his nature.

"You won't. You just proved you won't." smiled George, weakly.

George was still shaking with fear as she turned and faced the queen.

"I have proven it, your majesty. He may not be human...but he is not a monster." declared George, as she still held her sides.

George tried to look her majesty in the eye as she spoke, but her insides were still shaking. And she just couldn't make them stop. So she endured it. The queen clapped; applauding George's tactics.

"Well debated young Victoria, but still your request is denied. Your precious Alucard is merciful and under control because Integra's blood controls him. That is why a blood heir is so important. That is why Integra must marry a human. This is why she will marry Jonathan Kant." explained her majesty, gently.

"It's not fair." said George, clinching her fists in anger.

"You will find that nothing in this world is fair; not even death." chuckled Alucard.

George stood there staring at the floor. Tears began to form, but she would not let them fall. All the stories that Seras had told her over the years, became nothing more than that...just stories; nothing true about them at all. But miracles, miracles were real, and miracles were given by only one.

"Your majesty, I withdraw my request." said George, wiping her face free of tears.

"Very good, Victoria. Now you understand that ..." began her majesty.

"I will take my petition to a higher power than you." said George, staring her majesty straight in the eye.

The queen just sat there stunned as George turned her back on her to leave. Integra knelt before George.

"George, end this. Do not make her majesty your enemy." whispered Integra, seriously.

"I didn't make her my enemy. She made me hers." said George, looking Integra right in the eyes.

Integra looked at George astonished. Then she stood and turned to face Alucard.

"Alucard." called Integra.

"Yes, master."

"Take George home."

She turned and bowed to the queen.

"I am sorry about this, your majesty. It is my fault. I did not fully explain to George the situation of her place among my organization. I will marry Sir Jonathan Kant this Sunday."

"Mother, no!" shouted George. "Please don't!"

Integra turned and looked at George. That was the first time in her life that George had ever called her mother. George rushed forward and hugged Integra's waist.

"Please sir, don't leave." begged George.

"_I warned you George_. _The tighter you try to hold them, the faster you will lose them._" spoke Alucard to George.

"Leave? What do you mean leave?" questioned Integra.

"If you marry, you must leave your father's house and join your husband's house. You will become his wife and you will direct his household. But if you leave, what will happen to us, master, Seras, Walter and me? Who will command us?" cried George.

Integra grinned an honest smile, as she now understood what was bothering George. Integra knelt before George.

"George, I'm not leaving. Hellsing manor and the Hellsing organization belong to me and no one else. When I marry Jon, he will be moving into the Hellsing manor with us. He is not taking me from you. No one could ever take me from you. I have absolutely no doubt that you'd kill them first."

Integra took George into her arms and hugged her.

"I'm not leaving George. I will always command you, Alucard and Seras. You're my little army and my army must always have a commander."

"Thank you, sir. Thank you for staying." said George, softly, as she hugged Integra tightly.

"Well, now that that has been settled. We shall make arrangements for you to wed on Sunday. Good day, Sir Hellsing." said the queen.

"Good day, your majesty." said Alucard and Integra, with a bow.

"Goodbye, your majesty." said George, politely.

She was still angry, she had lost this round; but there was nothing more to be done here.

"Thank you for taking the time to see me." said George.

"We trust that we will not see you here again. Unless we call for you." said the queen, with a smile.

George bowed to her like a perfect gentleman.

"No, your majesty, you will not." said George, with a low growl in her voice.

With that George, left with Integra and Alucard.

"She's a strong little girl; coming all the way here on the behalf of her parents." remarked the captain of the guards.

"Yes, she is. She will make a most valuable ally...or a very deadly enemy. We will keep our eye on this one." said the queen.

"But your majesty…an enemy?" questioned the captain, worried for George.

"Captain, you have no idea what children are like when they don't get their way." chuckled the queen.


	39. Higher Power

**Chapter 39: A Higher Power**

Walter was worried. George wasn't eating. She went to school and did as she was told. She came home and did all her homework. However, she just wouldn't eat; not breakfast, not lunch, and not dinner. Instead, every night before Alucard awoke, George could be found in the chapel. It bothered him to see her acting this way. So he spoke to her about it.

"George." called Walter, as he stood behind her.

"How did you get in here? The door was locked." said George, still on her knees before the pulpit.

"I picked the lock. George, I'm worried about you. Why aren't you eating?"

"Fasting and prayer. God only listens to those who fast and pray."

"Oh."

He watched as George continued to pray.

"May I ask what you are praying for?"

"For my father to be forgiven for his sins and for him to be made human once more."

"George, I think that's impossible. Once a human has been turned..."

"Is not God the almighty? Does it not say that nothing is impossible with God?"

"Yes, George. It does. Now let me ask you a question." said Walter, trying to think how to explain this to a seven year old child.

George stopped praying and turned to listen to her uncle Walter.

"Do you believe that everything happens for a reason; and that even bad things have their purpose in life?"

"You mean like vegetables?" asked George, as she stood before Walter.

Walter laughed.

"Yes George, exactly like vegetables. You may not like them, but they are good for you. And your body needs them to grow up big and strong."

"Blah."

Walter laughed again at George's answer, but then he got serious.

"Sir Integra needs Alucard."

"I know she does."

"She needs him to be a vampire."

"Huh?"

"George, the thing about humans is that we are weaker compared to vampires. We die easily. We can be swayed by money or family endangerment to betray our masters. We are mortal and don't live forever. Alucard is different. He is a vampire. So he is stronger and faster than normal humans." explained Walter.

Walter picked up George and placed her in his lap.

"Do you remember when you shot Pip?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember that he had to walk with a cane for three days until his leg healed?"

"Yes."

"Can you imagine what would have happened had you hit him in his chest?"

"He would have died."

"Correct. Alucard doesn't have that failing. He is practically invincible and virtually indestructible. He and Seras are our best weapons against the undead creatures. Do you understand?"

"Sir needs master to be indestructible; a warrior that can fight and protect and never die." summed up George.

"Yes, George that's exactly it. So if you pray for Alucard to become human, Integra won't need him anymore."

"I understand," said George. "Sir prayed for a vampire that would be loyal to her and help her fight the bad monsters, so God gave her Alucard."

"Well, not exactly. Alucard had been with the Hellsing family for generations." corrected Walter.

George laid her head against Walter's chest and sighed. She just sat there thinking, for a long time, just thinking.

"So God won't change him back, until his job is done?"

"Close enough."

"But it will be too late by then. Sir will marry Jon and unless he dies, master cannot be with her."

"We don't always get what we want George. And since we can't see the future, sometimes it's for the best." enlightened Walter.

George thought some more.

"But I still feel like I'm losing."

"I know how you feel George. I have watched over Integra since she was a child. And now I must give her away to this man Jon. And when I die, I will lose her all together."

"What will happen when I die?"

"Oh George, Let's hope that you will be older than me before that happens." smiled Walter, softly.

George sighed and then gave Walter a smile.

"May I have spaghetti for dinner?"

Walter smiled as he stood up to escort her out of the chapel.

"Yes, George. You may."


	40. Mr and Mrs Jonathan Kant

**Chapter 40: Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Kant**

"You look beautiful, my countess. And it is a beautiful day for a wedding is it not?" said Alucard, as he watched Integra look out at the falling rain.

"Yes, it is. Will you attend, my dear count?" asked Integra, not looking at him.

Alucard could feel her nervousness. Integra Hellsing would gladly charge into battle against one hundred vampires with nothing but a sword; but...to face her own wedding; that was asking too much. Integra wasn't paying him any attention. She was worrying...worrying about the future.

Alucard had watched his little girl grow up, through blood and battles. And now, he could only watch as she moved away from him into the arms of another man. He didn't want to go, but he couldn't stay away.

"Yes, my master. I will."

Suddenly, they both heard a terrible scream.

"Now what's going on?" asked Integra, hiking up her dress and leaving the room.

Alucard and Integra stood in the hall and watched as a half naked George raced by followed by Seras carrying George's dress.

"George! Stop! Come back here and get dressed or we'll be late!" ordered Seras, trying to tackle George.

"No! I'm not going! I hate that man!"

"Then it's a good thing that she's not the one marrying him. Besides, somehow I always thought that would be you saying that." chuckled Alucard.

Integra smiled at that.

"You know, I always thought I would be too."

"But George, don't you want to see your mother get married?" asked Seras, as she raced into George's room.

"Only if she marries master!" yelled George, sliding her bed like a pro baseball player.

"George!" shouted Seras, as her left arm became a giant dark claw. "Don't make me use my dark claws on you!"

"Just you try it!" challenged George from under the bed. "Ink, attack!"

Ink crawled from under the bed and growled at Seras. Alucard just laughed as he watched the scene. Integra just sighed heavily.

"Care to bet on the winner?" he chuckled.

--

Pip smiled brightly as he watched Integra Hellsing and Walter walk down the aisle. He had been employed by many people in the past, but none so beautiful, so graceful and so slave driving as Integra Wingates Hellsing. He couldn't help but wonder, as he looked around the church, where all her friends were. She must have had some when she was younger.

The groom's side of the church was full, with his friends, his family, and his military unit. But the only people on Integra's side were Alucard and the Wild Geese. Seras was the only woman Integra trusted to be her bridesmaid, so Seras stood smiling brightly by her master. Walter, of course, was giving her away. Jon had chosen his brother to be his best man; and he of course was eyeing Seras. But Pip would be a ghoul before he let that snobbish, limey, Brit get anywhere near her.

Pip also couldn't help but laugh as he looked upon George, who was dressed as the flower girl. She looked miserable. She absolutely refused to smile. Suddenly, he saw George's face light up. Pip looked behind him and saw four Iscariots coming up the aisle. They sat down behind the Wild Geese and kept quiet. Alucard looked behind him and gave Anderson a toothy grin.

"What are you doing here?"

"His holiness said we had to come, so here we are." said Maxwell, unhappily.

George left her place at the altar and went to stand before Anderson. She smiled brightly as she greeted them. Anderson was smiling and it made his eyes greener. Yumiko glasses seemed to take up her whole face, but even that couldn't hide her smile, as she saw George.

"Hello Uncle Anderson. Auntie Yumiko."

"Hello George, my you're a big girl now."

"Ack, yer a beautiful little girl."

"I take after my mother."

"George, Post." called Integra, in a hushed voice.

George returned to her position as flower girl.

"Hey vampire, why isn't your face melting off or something?" whispered Heinkel.

"You watch too much TV. However, if you wait till the reception and I will show you what **I** do in church." leered Alucard.

"You touch her and I'll..." threatened Anderson.

"Shhh, they're going to start." urged Yumiko.

"**D**EARLY beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony." began the pastor.

George growled as she twisted the flower's stalks in her hands. There was nothing she could do. She had petitioned the queen, she had prayed to God, and still her mother was going to marry Jonathan Kant. Was it bad to pray for werewolves to attack? Where were they when you needed them?

_"__Sir Jonathan Sedgwick Kant,_ wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded Wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" asked the pastor.

Jonathan took a deep breath, as he smiled at Integra.

"Yes, I will."

"Sir Integral Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing, wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded Husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" asked the pastor of Integra.

Integra froze. This was it.

_"Say yes and my life is over_." thought Integra.

"_It's not over_." said Alucard to her."_It's just beginning. You've dealt with death all your life. Why not try living for a change_?"

Integra turned from Jon and looked to Alucard. The knights noticed.

"She's going to say no, isn't she?" asked Sir Morris.

"No, the queen ordered her to get married and it is a duty that she will perform. If one thing, Integra Hellsing has never failed to perform her duty." told Sir Irons.

"Then why is she looking at Alucard?" asked Sir Whitmore.

"What is Alucard doing here anyway? Why hasn't he been sealed?" asked Sir Walsh.

"Sir Hellsing?" called the pastor. "Your answer Sir Hellsing."

"My answer…is.." began Integra.

Then she looked at Jon. He smiled at her. And for the first time in her life, she decided to make a leap of faith. She took a deep breath and said…

"Yes, yes, I will."

Integra held back a grin when she heard George groan.

"Take the ring and place it upon her finger." instructed the pastor.

Jon took the ring from his brother and placed it upon Integra's ring finger.

"Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing, with this Ring I thee wed, with my Body I thee worship, and with all my worldly Goods I thee endow: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." recited Jon.

Integra looked at the ring as it sat upon her finger. She studied the feel of the shining metal as it gleamed. Is this how Alucard felt when her great grandfather had bound him? This tightness in her chest, this sudden lack of air in her lungs, this …fear.

_"Oh no_," Alucard told her. _"What he did to me was a thousand times worse than what you're feeling. And it wasn't fear that I felt, it was…depletion. I became so much less than what I was before. What you're feeling is what the humans call wedding jitters._"

"You may now kiss the bride." smiled the pastor.

Jon looked at Integra. He could tell that she was lost in thought again. He looked over at Alucard, but Alucard just sat there staring him down as if to say "remember your promise to me". Jon returned to Integra and lifted her veil. She looked him in the eye and then he kissed her.

Well, that was it; Integra Hellsing the Iron Maiden was no more. Alucard looked upon the scene and felt as if a wooden pike had once again been shoved into his heart. The world around him disappeared as he looked upon Integra, and all he could hear was Abrahams' voice.

"She is gone from here count, she will never belong to you."


	41. Integra's Wedding Night

To all those who take the time to review me…Thanks!

To all those who catch my mistakes and point them out…Again Thanks. I can't get better if I don't know what's wrong.

To Shindy…Thanks for pointing out the school system. I looked it up and they go by Years (like in the Harry Potter stories). So George being about nine years old now would be in Key Stage 2 of Primary. Email me. I'd like to speak to you more about the UK school system.

To Stephen Collyer: Good catch I completely forgot about the monetary units. I think Briton is ahead of us right now, so it was an expensive cab ride.

To Josh: Stop getting ahead of me. Some of your ideas are like…man we think alike. And some of your ideas are like…wow didn't think of that. That's a good idea. So hang on and see what I do next.

To dragon faere: I'm in the middle of writing an AAxI story, but I haven't finished it yet.

To Nixie, Darkest Vampire, MegFallow, and Selene08: Thanks for the ideas, criticism, and grammar corrections. Because of you my writing gets better and better. THANKS!!

And now what you've all been waiting for…the next chapter.

**--**

**Chapter 41: The Animal I Have Become**

Integra Hellsing was stood in front of her father's portrait. She stared at his eyes.

"Happy now? I've completed half my mission. I just not so sure about the second half."

Integra nervous, very nervous. She was a married woman now. But this campaign was so different from all her other missions. That was the problem; it wasn't a mission at all. The rules were different here, and she didn't know how to play this game. Sure she knew the simple mechanics, but really.

She paced her office as she contemplated her new life to come. Away, away, away, she just wanted to get away. She loosened her tie and discarded it onto her desk. She stood by the window and looked out upon the night.

The full moon slowly began to rise in the night sky; and as it rose, Integra Hellsing felt the need to run. It called to her and she looked upon it. She threw open the windows and looked up into the night sky. She looked below and saw nothing but fields and fields of grass. The need to run became all consuming. So Integra Hellsing took off her clothes.

Walter brought in Integra's nightly tea of chamomile. But being her wedding night, he wondered if he shouldn't give her something to keep her energetic and awake; however, she was not there to receive it. He grew deeply worried when he saw the open window, and nearly had a heart attack when he saw her clothes on the floor.

Walter burst into George's room and found Alucard explaining to her just what vampires were and what they could do.

"We are immortal beings, with great strength, greater reflexes and agility, and can regenerate from any wound. Do not believe the movies and books, they are all wrong. Only believe what you read in your mother's library; the Hellsings have studied us for generations." taught Alucard.

"Alucard!" called Walter.

"What is it old friend?" asked Alucard, looking up from the floor.

"Integra's gone!"

"Gone? Gone where?"

"Just gone, I found her clothes…"

"You mean she's running around naked." grinned Alucard.

"I fear that the wolf's venom is not completely gone from her system."

"Of course it isn't," said Alucard, standing up and getting ready to leave. "The hunger is gone from her. George was able to cleanse her of that, so she won't kill; but in times of great stress or emotional unrest, she will revert to her "animalistic" senses. After all, humans are just animals with the ability to reason. Being that she was bitten by a wolf, she's just now closer to her roots than she's ever been. Think of it as her spirit guide."

"And when were you going to tell me this?!" criticized Walter.

"Now." smiled Alucard, as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn it! We must find her," worried Walter. "If the round table gets wind of this…"

"Sir is gone?" questioned George.

"What are you thinking George?"

"Ink can find her," smiled George. "Right boy?"

Ink nodded and grew three times his normal size. George climbed onto his back and they went to Integra's office. Ink sniffed around, got her scent, and then jumped out of the window. George held on as Ink ran faster than any motorcycle could ever go. Ink followed Integra's trail, all the way to the Western woods.

Alucard found Integra first. Integra's wolf form was large and as white as snow. Even as a wolf, Alucard could see her regal bearing and nobility. She and ten other wolves met in the forest by the river. It was mating season and two Alpha wolves were battling each other for Integra. Integra sat on a rock overlooking the fight. Alucard walked up behind her.

"So here you are." he said, sitting down next to her.

She glanced up at him, but then returned her attention to the fight.

"You're committing adultery you know," he laughed. "And bestiality."

Integra said nothing. She could hear his words, but couldn't fully comprehend their meaning.

"You know you're no fun when you're not in your right mind." he groaned, upset by the lack of witty repartee from Integra.

Soon the victor of the fight came towards Integra looking for his prize, but Alucard blocked his path and growled fiercely at him. However, the wolf would not be put off. He was in heat and he wanted to mate with Integra. The wolf bared his fangs at Alucard. Alucard grinned with glee.

"So you want to fight?" he chuckled, as he morphed into a giant black wolf. "Yes, she is worth fighting for, but she is not free. She has a mate already."

The large grey wolf and Alucard circled each other. Integra watched with great interest, but the fight was not to be a long one. The grey wolf lunged at Alucard. Alucard dodged and grabbed the wolf by his neck. He held him there in a submission hold until the wolf gave up and slunk away. Alucard stood guard over Integra and fought all who approached her. Soon there were no more challengers and the night was almost through. Alucard lay down and waited for Walter to arrive, but Integra had other ideas. She strode up to Alucard and nuzzled him. He grinned with delight.

"If only, my young master, if only."

However, Alucard made no move for her. So again Integra nuzzled him and nipped his ear. George and Ink watched from the other side of the river. They had followed Integra's trail and found her. They had watched as Alucard had defended Integra from all others. And now they waited, and watched to see if Alucard would claim Integra for his own.

--

Note:

OK, my faithful readers, question, Will the rabbit get the trix? I'll let you decide whether Alucard gets 'first night' or not. Yes, or No.

Reasons for answers would be interesting to read. For example, vote yes and state that Alucard should mate with Integra because she won't remember tomorrow anyway. Or you could say No, because Alucard is a man of honor. I'll let you decide. And at the end of the week, whoever gets the most votes will decide Integra's fate.


	42. First Night

Alright, you voted and here you have it. Alucard gets Integra. It was a close vote, i didn't think it would be, but it was. There are just more AxI fans. The vote was 26 to 20. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and voting.

--

**Chapter 42: Alucard gets Integra**

George and Ink sat on the opposite bank and watched to see what would happen. They watched as the wolf Integra tried to entice Alucard to mate with her. Alucard just sat there and enjoyed the attention his master gave him. After chasing her for so long, he found it very enjoyable that she was now chasing him. She nuzzled him, she bit his ear, and then she lay down beside him; edging so close to him. Alucard grinned wickedly. After all, he was to obey his master's orders. He sat up, nuzzled her, licked her cheek, and then he transformed back into a man. He picked up Integra and cradled her in his arms.

"Remember my dear master, the choice was always yours." he chuckled.

Alucard brought Integra home, but he didn't take her upstairs to her room. He brought her downstairs to his room in the basement. As the sun came up and she became human again, he gently laid her in his coffin, and then he lay down beside her. Alucard looked upon her sleeping form and lusted after her perfectly sculpted body. She had been so close to him, wanting him, and enticing him. He could no longer contain his desire for her; he just wished that she had chosen to be turned first. For after tonight, he would lose her forever. But not before, she would feel exactly how much he loved her.

She cuddled him as she lay blissfully dreaming. Alucard smiled at her as she opened her eyes, and then he kissed her. Integra sighed with contentment and kissed him back. Gladly accepted, Alucard made love to Integra, as a man deeply in love with his lady.

--

George smiled as she watched her father disappear with her mother in his arms. If only for one night, her father had won. George and Ink walked back home, but soon they soon ran into Walter.

"Did you find her?"

"She's with master."

"Oh, good," sighed Walter, with great relief. "Where are they?"

"Master took her home."

"Then we should head home as well, the sun will be up soon, and you still have school."

"Aw."

--

When Integra woke up, she was in her room. She looked around. The clock said 10:33 a.m. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was being in her office. All of a sudden, a body moved beside her. It rolled over and she looked down in apprehension, as she saw a man lying beside her.

"What the hell?!"

She jumped out of bed and donned her robe. Who the hell was this and why was he in her bed? Then she remembered. It was Jonathan Kant and she was married now. Integra groaned as she walked to the bathroom, disrobed, and took a bath.

"_How are we feeling today, master_?" came the voice within her head.

_"Despite the fact that I'm now married and there is a strange man in my bed, I'm just fine_." retorted Integra, sarcastically. "What happened last night?"

Alucard materialized and stood near the sink.

"You went out for a walk."

"I went for a walk?"

"Yes. It was a beautiful night last night." he grinned, all fangs.

"Why can't I remember last night?" she asked, as she gently washed her arms.

"Because you're married now and there is a strange man in your bed." he laughed.

Even if Integra couldn't remember last night, her body remember being with someone. He could see that as she bathed. Usually, she just washed, but today she caressed. Alucard smiled. So she hadn't completely forgotten him. She could still feel him and he savored the memory of her. Integra shook her head clear of the memory.

"Alucard."

"Yes, master."

"Get out. I've got to get dressed."

"As you wish, master."

Integra got out and dried off. She tied on her robe, exited the bathroom, and ran into Jon.

"Good morning, Integra."

"Arrggh!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's just …it's going to take me a while to get use to sharing this room."

"That reminds me, where did you go last night?"

"Out for a walk."

"I know you were nervous about our wedding night, but I promised not to force you, remember. You should trust me to keep my word. I was worried about you. I asked Walter where you had gone, but he said you often go out at night and that it was nothing to worry about. He said that it would be better, if I just waited until you returned."

"I…"

Integra felt she should apologize, even though she didn't really feel she had a reason to. But she could see the concern in his eyes. He really did care for her. Integra stepped aside and let Jon into the bathroom.

"Next time I go for a moonlight walk, I'll be sure to tell you first Ok."

"Ok." he said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

She watched him close the door, and then groaned as she wiped away the kiss.

"I'm a married woman now. So get used to it, caused he's going to be here every day … in my room and in my bed."

Integra went to her closet and noticed that all her things were on the left side and all his things were on the right. She sighed again and then got dressed. After which, she went straight to her office. She had just finished opening the mail, where there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"It's just me."

"What do you want Jon?"

"Why don't you call me dear or honey?" he asked, as he sat on the edge of her desk.

Integra just raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're kidding, right."

"No, it might make the transition for you easier. Since you're called the ice queen, I've decided to call you Lady Winter."

"Jon, get out of my office before I shoot you."

"Don't you mean OUR office, milady?"

"Speaking of which, it's time to begin your training. Walter," spoke Integra, as Walter set up two cups of tea, instead of just the normal one cup. "Take Jon downstairs and introduce him to Captain Bernadette. Make sure he is properly trained."

"Yes, sir. Right this way Sir Kant."

"Till later then, my lovely snow queen." bowed Jon, as he left.

Walter just looked at Integra. Integra just rolled her eyes.

"Was my father really like this?"

"Oh no, sir. He was much much worse." smirked Walter.

"Bloody hell." swore Integra, as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "And this mission is only half over. They still expect me to produce a child…with him."

Integra sighed as she thought about it. He would have to touch her, and caress her, and… Integra's thoughts slipped into the woods. A woods, dark and deep, with the sound of a river running nearby. The nuzzling of something soft and furry under her chin. The smell of oak trees, and earth, and death, and…Alucard? A coffin, an embrace, and an all fulfilling feeling of satisfaction.

Integra opened her eyes. What had she done last night? And with whom?

"Alucard?!"

"Yes, master." he responded, as he stood before her.

Integra noticed that he was wearing only his pants and white dress shirt. He looked completely normal, except for those bright red eyes of his. He was also half asleep. She wondered if he would answer her questions.

"What happened last night?"

"You went for a walk."

"And?"

"And you slept with your new husband." he said, crossing his arms.

"And?"

"And what master?" he asked, slyly, as new life came to his eyes.

"I remember more."

"Really? Like what?" he smiled, all fangs, as he leaned forward to face her.

"I don't know." she said, pushing him out of her face. "Just something more than what you're telling me."

"What do you wish me to tell you?"

"The truth."

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, stepping back.

"Yes."

"Even if it was something that you shouldn't have done."

"Especially if it was something that I shouldn't have done." said Integra, standing up to meet his gaze.

"I don't think so. I think, it would be better if you left it a forgotten dream." he said, turning to sit on the edge of her desk.

"Alucard, you WILL tell me what happened last night." demanded Integra, as she put a hand on his shoulder and forced him to face her.

"You gave your virginity to me. Of your own free will. And I enjoyed taking it from you." leered Alucard, as he stared straight into her eyes. "I would gladly do so again, if you ask me to."

Integra fell back into her chair. Twenty-four hours, she couldn't even be faithful to Jon for twenty four hours.

"He doesn't know, does he?"

"No."

"I have to tell him."

"Why? I could be your mistress. Most men have a wife and a mistress. This could be fun."

"That's not funny Alucard! I gave my word to Jon before God that there would be no others; and that includes you! How could you do this to me?!"

"Because you asked me to. And I am bound to obey."

"Alucard, I don't think the seals work like that."

"These seals, my dear master, keep me from killing you. They also allow me to know where you are at all times, should you need my help. They keep my powers in check and under control; and keep me from using them to the fullest. I need your permission and approval before the last seal can be removed; allowing me full access to all my powers. However, in matters of obedience, I am to obey any command that you give me."

"Then how come you've never soaked your head or jumped in a lake?"

Alucard smiled at her.

"Because you didn't mean it."

"Trust me Alucard, at the time, I'm sure I meant it."

"Well, last night you meant it, with all your heart. But you are right. The fault lies not entirely with you. Having you so near to me, and wanting me as you did, I took your order and obeyed it to the fullest of **my own **desires. Though I wish you would have chosen to be turned first. Now you can never be mine."

"I am not yours…now or ever. I am married to Jon. And I have to tell him."

"Do what you think is best, my master. But I will treasure last night for all eternity."

Alucard bowed low before his master and then he disappeared. Integra called Jon to her office and waited for him to arrive. She worried whether or not he would forgive her. But she had to tell him. After all, it was the right thing to do. Wasn't it? Husbands and wives should have no secrets and their marriage should be based on trust. Damn it, why was she so afraid to tell him? After all, she could barely remember doing it. But, she had sworn to forsake all others; that included her fantasies.

"Bloody hell, I'm a warmonger and an adulterer. Maxwell would be laughing is ass off at me now."

Integra thought hard about it as she waited for Jon. She couldn't remember anything from last night. It was like last night had been done by somebody else. All she could remember of last night was that it made her feel good, very good. The sensations of a memory, like a forgotten dream in the morning light.

"If I'm going to be stuck like this, with these wolf-like powers, I'm going to have to learn to control myself." reasoned Integra.

A sudden knock on her door brought her out of her contemplations.

"Come in."

"Hello, frosty. You wanted to see me."

"Frosty? Jon be serious, there's something I must tell you."

"And what is that."

"Sit down."

Jon continued standing and a worried look crossed his face.

"Integra, what's wrong?"

"I…Last night…"

"What about last night?"

Integra took a deep breath.

"I slept with Alucard last night."

Jon didn't say anything. He just looked at her, like he was waiting for more. When he said nothing, Integra continued.

"I don't even remember doing it. But I have these memories, memories that are too vivid to ignore. I was with Alucard last night. Jon, I'm sorry." she confessed.

Jon made his way over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Then he whispered in her ear.

"I know."

Integra's eyes grew wide.

"What? How? How did you know?"

"You talk in your sleep."

Integra tried to break away from him, but he held her tight.

"You're very affectionate when you're not conscious; and cold as ice when you are conscious. This morning you kept nuzzling me and caressing me, but calling his name. I know you love him. And from what Her Majesty has told me, I'd say you have been for a very long time. Quite frankly, I'm surprised you even conceded to marry me."

"Jon, I have a duty…"

"To the crown. I know."

"No, to you. I am your wife now. No matter what I may have wanted in the past, no matter what I may still want now. I am yours. I'm sorry that I failed you."

"Forget it. Consider it gone out of your system now."

"But Jon…"

"No buts, you told me. You apologized, and I forgive you." he said, as he released her from his embrace. "You made a mistake. However, I still love you; and always will, now and forever."

Jon looked her in the eyes, smiled, and kissed her.

"But you know, you owe me one; so can I have Seras tonight?"

Integra pulled away from him and punched him in the stomach. Jon doubled over as Integra knocked the wind out of him. Then she walked away.

"I was just kidding." he said, as he grabbed her wrist. "But as long as we are confessing our sins. Let me tell you a secret."

"A secret?"

"I had a crush on my Math teacher. She was beautiful and had the greenest eyes that I've ever seen. She made me stay after class one day and then…"

"and then?"

"She made love to me."

"She what?! A teacher?"

"Yeah, I was in heaven. Me getting a teacher…and she was a hottie. I was the man and I walked ten feet tall." smiled Jon, widely.

"How old were you?"

"I was sixteen and cocky as hell."

"You're still cocky."

"Ha, anyway every Saturday for two months, I would go to her house. I would cut her grass or wash her car, and sleep with her. But that ended when somebody ratted us out. She got fired, of course. My mother was furious that a teacher would abuse her students so; but my father was proud of me. He tried to hide it by punishing me, but you just couldn't get that grin off his face. She's the reason I joined the military. I mean my father wanted me to cause it's the family business; but after sleeping with her, I wanted to. I felt like I had balls of brass and could do anything in the world. So as soon as I graduated, I joined up and never looked back. So you see, I understand how all consuming a crush can be. And that even though we know it to be wrong, that we'll still do it anyway."

"You weren't married then. I am."

"So say your prayers and ask God for forgiveness, if it'll make you feel better. But I will not cast the first stone."

He pulled her to him, looked into her blue eyes, and stroked her golden hair. Integra looked at the floor. She just couldn't look him in the eye. He lifted her head and kissed her.

Alucard watched them from the shadows. He chuckled as he did. This little human was interesting. Other men would have used this excuse to divorce Integra and take the organization from her; but not him. Alucard laughed more as he thought about what an interesting threesome they could be for his master.

However, as he lay in his coffin waiting for sleep to take him, the reality of it hit him. Her maidenhood was gone now, and if she were ever killed in battle, she would become a ghoul. The thought of having to blow her brains out no longer entertained him; but haunted him and deprived him of sleep.


	43. The Making of a Warrior

**Chapter 43: The Making of a Warrior**

The sun was going down. Alucard stood before George, and presented her with two new teachersGeorge looked curiously at her two new shadow teachers. One was a muscular, lean and well trained fighter, dressed in very little, wearing only a loincloth. The other was shorter, lanky but not weak, and dressed in a karategi. George returned her attention to Alucard when he spoke to her.

"George, you are now seven years old. You are now of age to begin your real training. Thanos will train you like a Spartan and Hatsumi will train you like ninja. This training will be hard and will require you to be mentally and physically strong."

"Alucard," called Integra, as she stepped out onto the back lawn. "Why is George naked?"

"Because Spartan warriors trained naked; it toughened their bodies against the elements."

"This is the 21st century and we have laws about indecent exposure. George, go and get dressed, and then you can train."

"Master, she's not going streaking." chuckled Alucard.

"She's not training in the nude, either!"

George looked at Alucard, waiting for orders.

"Go get dressed." relented Alucard.

George rushed off to get her clothes.

"Alucard, I won't interfere in your training of George; but you will remember two things. She is a human and she is mortal."

"Technically, that's the same thing."

Integra rolled her eyes at him.

"Then she is human and she's English."

"Ah, yes. The English and your sense of decency." smirked Alucard.

From that day on, George trained and trained hard. She not only did the PT that Integra did; she endured getting beat up by Alucard's shadow soldiers. Four warriors, two from the east and two from the west, continually beat up George. She was forced to learn how to stand being beaten, how to dodge, and how to counter their blows.

Hatsumi taught her the eighteen ninjutsu skills. He taught her spiritual refinement, unarmed combat, sword fighting, staff fighting, throwing knives, spear fighting, horsemanship, strategy, espionage, escaping, meteorology, and geography. She wasn't allowed to learn explosives until she turned thirteen and her modern weapons training began.

Thanos taught her boxing, wrestling, staff fighting, sword fighting, archery, and acrobatics. Walter was in charge of her classical education, reading, writing, history, and such; while Integra was training her in Latin, and defensive spells of protection and healing. She refused to teach George offensive spells, in that she didn't want George setting the house on fire.

In the basement, Alucard had taken three of the abandoned dungeons and turned them into elemental training areas for George. One room was cold and full of snow; this room's temperate was kept at 25 degrees. One room was a sauna, water and rocks help to keep the room steaming and humid. And one room held a giant tank full of water. For one week at a time, George spent time in each room, acclimating her body to the different temperatures.

Alucard patiently endured an hour's ranting from Integra when George got sick from his elemental training. She spent two weeks in bed with a fever, and nearly died (again) from pneumonia. Walter nursed her back to health with chicken soup and vitamin C. While Seras played chess with her and told her stories.

One day, Jon and Integra returned from an evening spent at dinner with the queen, to find Alucard and Seras watching George as she was flogged by Thanos.

"Alucard! What the bloody hell are you doing now?!"

"Flogging, a test of endurance. It not only accustoms the soldier to pain, but toughens the skin as well."

"Well, I'll say one thing for you people, this place is never boring." smirked Jon.

Jon looked around and noticed that all of Hellsing soldiers had come to watch. Seras and Pip stood there and yelled encouragement, the wild geese betted on how long George would hold up, while Ink and other shadow servants looked on. To them, this was probably a test of respect. If George held up, she would earn the right to command them; and if she didn't, they would never respect or obey her. Jon whistled at the undertaking of it all, being a member of Hellsing was no joke.

"That's enough, Alucard." said Integra, as she noticed a bone sticking out of George's back.

"I can do it, Sir!" shouted George, with tears in her eyes. "I am not weak! I will not fall!"

"Thanos, stop." ordered Alucard.

He stepped forward and studied George's back. Integra was right. That was more than enough. George's shoulder blade could easily be seen.

"Well done, George." praised Alucard. "You pass."

Everyone cheered as Alucard picked George up and carried her inside.

"George! George! George!"

"Don't you think you guys are taking this rite of passage stuff a little too far?" asked Jon.

"This isn't a rite of passage. It's just another test of endurance and discipline. Her rite of passage will occur when she turns eighteen and Alucard takes her out on her first hunt." explained Integra.

"Kill your first ghoul and that makes you a man?"

"No, it makes you a Hellsing." smiled Integra, as she turned to follow Alucard into the house.

Alucard took George to her room and laid her on her stomach. Then he began to lick George's back free from all the blood. Integra watched. She understood that Alucard wasn't looking for a free meal, but that his cleaning of her wounds would insure that they healed quickly and without infection.

"I think Jon is right. I think your pushing her too hard. We are not a warrior society anymore."

"And you forget that we are. We face an unyielding enemy that will not be compassionate."

"I know that; but all this training just seems a little too much. I never had to wear weighted down arm and leg bands."

"They are to strengthen her; the older she gets the heavier I will make them. With them weighing her down, she will not only become stronger, but when she takes them off she will be faster. You would have worn them too, if I had been awake to train you."

Integra did not look convinced.

"I doubt that my father would have allowed that. Besides, you forget that you did train me as well. I was thirteen when I inherited you; still young enough to be taught."

Alucard smiled at her.

"You're right, I did; and look at the woman that you've become. You are a queen and you rule this domain, wisely and well. George cannot inherit this organization, so I am making her a general. Do not worry my countess. Our daughter will be fine and she will make you proud."

Integra looked at George as she lay sleeping.

"I am already proud of her." smiled Integra.

"How goes her spell casting?"

"Very well, she can cast a shield to protect herself and she has also mastered the healing spell. She used it to heal one of the Wild Geese, when he got hurt on a training exercise."

"Good, then move on and teach her the offensive spells."

"I'd rather not. Seven year olds and fire spells don't mix. I'd rather wait until she turns twenty-one to teach her those spells."

"That's rather late. Why so long?"

"By then she will have gained control over her emotions. Besides, I don't want her setting Jon on fire, just because she doesn't like him. So for now I will teach her barriers and maybe exorcisms."

"Ha, ha, ha, that would be interesting; A human smore."

"That's not funny Alucard. Just promise me that when you train my child, that you won't flog them."

Alucard thought about it, but he didn't say yes.

"Hm."

"Alucard that's not an answer."

"Fine, if you want the child to grow up a momma's boy and a wimp."

"My child will not be a wimp."

"No, they'll either be a girly girl or they'll be like Jon." laughed Alucard.

"Jon is not a wimp."

"Really, do tell." he grinned at her all fangs.

Integra blushed and left the room. Alucard followed her, teasing her all the way. They didn't see the smile that crept across George's face.


	44. The Agency

**Chapter 44: THE AGENCY**

George is now 8 years old and she is Year 2. Due to Alucard's training, George excels in sports. However, during gym class, her gym teacher has noticed cuts and bruises on George's back, legs, and shoulders.

"George."

"Yes, Mrs. Kara."

"Why are you sitting out of P.E. again?

George said nothing, as she watched the other kids play football, but handed her coach a note. The note was from Integra asking for George to be excused from P.E. in that she sustained bruised ribs from training with her father.

"And you've got another black eye, I see."

"Training's hard." smirked George.

"Who are you training with that you sustain such damage?"

"My master gave them to me."

"You're master? You mean your father."

"Yes, he's teaching me to fight. And someday, I will become a great soldier. Just like he is."

"Really?"

"Yes, Mrs. Kara, really."

Mrs. Kara, of course, didn't believe her.

"George, may I see your back?"

George lifted her shirt and Mrs. Kara gasped in horror.

"Ok. George, you're excused from P.E."

"Thanks." said George, as she continued to watch the game.

George paid her no mind or attention, as Mrs. Kara left her to go to her office. However, once there, Mrs. Kara made a phone call to the principal. Those cuts were too deep for just Karate lessons. And the marks on her back looked like lashes.

--

The next day, Sir Integra had a visitor in her office.

"Good afternoon, Sir Hellsing. My name is Mrs. Kenmore and I am from the child welfare services."

"You're late." chuckled Sir Integra.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I called you people eight years ago; but you wouldn't take her back. So why are you here now?"

Walter poured the tea and offered Mrs. Kenmore some tea cakes. She politely refused them and Walter withdrew from Integra's office.

"Well, we have it on good authority that George is being abused." said Mrs. Kenmore, sternly.

"Ha, if anyone is being abused here, it's Jon. She hates him. She stole his season tickets to the Ipswich football matches and buried them in the back yard somewhere. He's been looking for them for three months now."

"Is Jon abusing her?"

"No, he's her stepfather."

"Sir Hellsing, it has been my experience that children whose homes have been disrupted by remarriage…"

"Hold it; you think Jon is abusing George?"

"It is regrettable, but not uncommon. The marks on George's body are quite clear. She has been beaten and she has had three black eyes in two months. Someone is abusing that child."

"Oh, those. I told Alucard to take it easy on her."

"And who is Alucard?"

"Haven't you read her file? Alucard is her father."

"This case has just been opened. That is why I am here to document her home life." told Mrs. Kenmore, making notes in her notebook.

"Well, before that can happen, you need to understand George's back ground. George was adopted by us eight years ago."

"George is not your biological daughter then?"

"No."

"Oh, my. According to George's school records, you are…"

"Stop assuming, shut up, and listen."

Mrs. Kenmore was taken aback by Integra's verbal assault, but decided it was in the best interest to understand the situation first. So she sat still and let Integra explain.

"Eight years ago, Alucard adopted George. I was against it at first, and called the agency to come and pick her up. As that they were in the middle of placing 500 other children, they refused to take back any child that was placed in a good home. I have since then grown very attached to George and consider her to be my daughter, even though I did not give birth to her."

Integra sighed as she watched Mrs. Kenmore take this all in. Mrs. Kenmore took a sip of her tea and waited for Integra to continue. Integra wondered how much she should tell her, but then her marriage to Jon was common knowledge, so she continued.

"Now, even though it says Alucard and Integra Hellsing on George's adoption papers, we are not married and never have been. But George grew up believing that we were. It was only when her majesty ordered me to marry Jonathan Kant that we told George that she was adopted. When I married Sir Kant, he essentially became her stepfather. But she refuses to acknowledge him as such. However, since her father is one of my…guards, he still lives in this house. It is he who raises and trains George."

"So he's training George to become a guard too."

"Yes, his training is hard, and that is why George has marks on her back."

"Well, that conveniently explains everything." said Mrs. Kenmore, sarcastically. "May I speak to Mr. Jonathan Kant?"

"Why?"

"Well, you've told me that George hates him. If I can speak to him, I may be able to find out what the discord is between them, and how he can help remedy the situation."

"Jon is not abusing George."

Integra picked up her phone and called for Jon. Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come, in." called Integra.

Jon entered her office.

"You called for me?"

"Yes, this is Mrs. Kenmore, from Child Services. She is under the impression that George is being abused."

Mrs. Kenmore rose as she was being introduced. Jon politely shook her hand and Mrs. Kenmore sat down again.

"I assure you Mrs. Kenmore, George is not being abused."

"Yes, well. I would like to speak to you about it."

"Alright." said Jon, sitting on the corner of Integra's desk.

"Alone." said Mrs. Kenmore, looking at Integra.

Integra just raised an eyebrow at her. Then she stood up to leave.

"And while you're gone." stated Mrs. Kenmore. "If you could find George's father, Alucard, I would like to speak to him as well."

"That's impossible. He works nights, so he sleeps during the day. He can be quite cranky if you wake him up early."

"But this is important."

"So is the work that he does for me."

"Then find another of your guards to do it."

"No."

"Sir Hellsing…"

"Are you going to interview Jon or not?"

"Yes, well…First things first; then I would like a tour of your home."

To this Integra said nothing. She just left the room. However, she didn't go far. She had no intention of waking Alucard or showing Mrs. Kenmore around the house. So she just waited outside her office door.Soon the door opened and Jon came out. He looked at Integra sadly.

"She is thinking of taking George from here and placing her elsewhere."

"That would not be prudent." said Integra, looking to reenter her office.

Jon stopped her.

"She's making a phone call and wanted privacy."

"I will not let her take George from me."

"I'm with you on this. I have nothing against George. I even understand why she doesn't like me. But…" then Jon saw something in Integra's eyes. It looked like pain. "Tell me what you wish me to do."

That's when the door opened and Mrs. Kenmore came out.

"We will review George's case and files. The judge has consented to a hearing on the 16th of this month. I suggest you make sure this Alucard is awake for the hearing. He will be expected to be there as well."

"Oh, he'll be awake alright. He won't let you take George from him."

"If he is the cause for those whelps on her back and legs, he may find himself behind bars. As her mother, I can't honestly believe that you would condone such treatment of your daughter; unless you yourself is also at fault. However, we will see the truth of this on the 16th. Good day Sir Hellsing."

And with that, Mrs. Kenmore took her leave.

"I'm going to kill her." steamed Integra.

"Whelps? Has she seen the marks from George's flogging?" asked Jon, as he held Integra's waist to keep her from chasing after Mrs. Kenmore.

"Yes, George is only human, so her wounds don't regenerate. Healing spells only seal the wounds, they don't make them disappear. Apparently, her teachers are concerned for George's safety. None of the other kids that study karate have such marks, so they think George is being abused."

"What will Alucard do?"

"That depends, if they decide not to take George, then he'll do nothing. He doesn't want to be sent back into confinement. But if they take George from us…"

"Well, have fun telling him." said Jon, walking away.

Integra just eyed him.

"Leaving me in my time of need?"

"I swore to him to protect you, not George. If George wants my protection, tell her to return my season football tickets."

"Ass."

"Shrew." chuckled Jon, and then he got serious. "I will inform her majesty of our situation. I'm sure she can help."

Integra smiled as she watched him walk away. He had been with her for two years now and not once, had he ever let her down. No matter what, he always stood by her. Integra took a deep breath and then headed towards the basement. Needless to say, Alucard was not happy about this.

"They what?"

"They are holding a hearing…"

"I heard you. Why?"

"As amazing as George is to you, you keep forgetting that she is human. She can't regenerate like a vampire, the wounds she gets enduring your training stay with her. Her P.E. teacher is the one that reported her bruises."

"Then they're about to lose a P.E. teacher."

"Leave her alone. Jon is sending a message to the queen to ask her to help us."

"I don't think the old girl will help us. She too wanted to place George with normal parents, remember? What if they decide to take George away?"

"I won't let them."

"Good."

--

The day of the 16th, Alucard, Integra, and Jon were sitting in a court room, on the defendant's side. Integra and Jon sat together as husband and wife. Integra opted to wear a dress today, as to try and portray a picture of normalcy. Even Alucard was wearing a black double breasted suit and a red tie. His hair was shorter today, to give the image of a neatly groomed male. Integra had even made him wear contacts to hide his real eye color.

On the prosecutor's side, were sitting Mrs. Kenmore from child services, and Miss Hedge, George's Second Year teacher. Sitting in the courtroom's gallery seats, behind Integra, were Walter, Seras, and George. Sitting behind Mrs. Kenmore, were George's first year teachers, and Mrs. Kara, George's P.E. teacher. Also sitting there was an elderly man gentleman, who was obviously a scholar of some sort.

"All rise." called the guard.

They all stood up. The judge took his seat and began the hearing.

"Alright, this hearing is to decide whether George Victoria Hellsing will be allowed to stay at Hellsing manor with her adoptive parents or whether she will be placed in another home due to charges of child abuse. Mrs. Kenmore, please begin. Why do you think this child is being abused?"

George sat in fear. She knew why she was here. Integra had sat her down and explained it to her. But all George could think of, was why were they trying to take her from her mother.

--Flashback--

_"Is this because I asked the queen for you to marry master?"_

_"No George, this has nothing to do with that. This is about the marks on your body that you get in training."_

_"Then tell them it is training."_

_"I've told them, but they don't believe me. That is why they are holding a trial."_

_"But I want to stay here with you and master."_

_"You will, I will not let them take you. I promise._"

--End Flashback—

"Your honor, if I may I would like to begin with Mrs. Kara."

"Mrs. Kara, take the stand."

Mrs. Kara took the stand. The Hellsings listened to each testimony carefully as each and every witness was presented. It was all Integra could do to keep Alucard from killing everyone in the room.

_"That won't help and you know it."_

_"They wouldn't remember."_

_"We're not above human law."_

_"Funny, I always thought we were."_

Finally, that elderly gentleman spoke; turns out he was a Child psychologist. He spoke about the mindset of children raised in violent homes and the effects they had on the children. Integra just shook her head, this was not looking good. Good thing they didn't know exactly what the Hellsing organization did or they take George for sure.

"Sir Hellsing, have you anything to say in your defense?"

"Yes," spoke up Alucard, "Give her back."

"Be quiet, Alucard. Your honor, Alucard and I adopted George eight years ago. We have both raised her and cared for her. George lacks nothing, not in food, clothing, or education. There is no good reason to take George from us."

"Then what of these bruises?" asked the judge, as he sat in judgment of Integra's character. "Those lashes on her back didn't come from training."

_"Actually, they did."_ thought Integra.

But she couldn't tell him that.

"Alucard is a …martial arts master. He gets a little enthusiastic in his training. I promise, from now on he'll go easier on her."

"Sir Integra, I have here before me George's scholastic record. Did you know that in the three years that George has been going to school, she had been sent to the principal's office eighty-two times? Her "criminal" record includes assault and battery, destruction of property, and harassment. She is also leader of her own gang. She has a very strong influence, not only on the kids in her class, but the kids of her school."

"She isn't a gang leader, they elected her class president." corrected Integra.

"I'm talking about the combat training that goes on during lunch time. She has…"

"I don't see improving school morale as a crime. The bullies are kept in check. The change in the school policy about the girls uniform, now requiring them to wear shorts under their skirts, has cut down if not out, the boys trying to lift up girls skirts, and by following George's example, the students have become more respectful and disciplined in nature." protested Integra.

"That still doesn't alleviate George's violent nature. I understand that she is an only child. That she has no siblings and has no contact with other children." stated the judge.

"That is why we send her to school, instead of having private tutors." interrupted Integra.

"Be that as it may, her primary contact is with adults only. George's intelligence, manners, and speech reflect that. She is years above her peers."

Alucard smiled at this. George was only eight and she was well on her way to becoming a strong and mighty warrior. These mere humans would never understand George. They would only hold her back and confine her to the box called human female. Alucard's attention returned when the judge spoke again.

"But George is a child, and children must have loving, caring, and nurturing environments. For George's own good, and for the sake of her physical and mental health, I am taking George from your household and placing her in Mrs. Kenmore's care until suitable parents can be found for her."

"No!" protested Alucard, standing up to his full height. "You'll destroy her!"

"Order! Order in the court! You needn't worry Mr. Hellsing. We will place George in a home with parents capable of handling her advanced intelligence. She'll make a fine lawyer, doctor, or scientist someday."

Integra sat there in defeat. They had already made up their minds. They weren't going to listen to anything she had to say. And telling them the real reason why they were training George would only make things worse. Integra sighed, maybe she shouldn't have even let George's training go this far. Maybe she should have stopped him after George had gotten sick. The queen was their only hope now, and she was off visiting America. George noticed her parents' distress.

"They're going to take me away, aren't they?"

"Yes." said Integra.

"No!" hollered George. "You promised!"

"George," whispered Integra, as she turned to face George. "He doesn't know. He doesn't know about the monsters we hunt, and we can't tell him. Your own school record is the nail in your coffin."

"But it wasn't my fault." said George, sadly.

George relived every visit to the principal's office. She had been sent there for beating up other kids, in self defense or in the defense of others. She had broken noses, broken arms, and stabbed people with pencils. She had started training other kids in how to fight, so they wouldn't get beat up so much. She had been voted class president, and then hit a teacher because she dismissed George's ideas as folly, just because she was a child. The judge was right, she was a violent child; but Alucard was right too, if you don't stand for something then you'll just be another useless slug of a human, wandering through life with no purpose and no escape. George didn't regret the things she had done, but she did hate them being used against her.

"I know George; but he thinks he's protecting you."

"I can protect myself. He can't do this." fumed George.

"Mrs. Kenmore, please take George…." ordered the Judge.

"NO! I won't go!"

"George, it is for your own good that I do this. Living in that household is no good for a child. You should not be training, but running and playing with kids your own age. You should be wearing dresses and going to sleepovers. You should…"

"You should mind your own damn business!"

"George, that's not helping." scolded Integra. "Don't worry; I will get you back, as soon as the queen returns. You have my word."

George looked at Jon with hatred.

"This is all your fault! Everything was fine until you came!" growled George, as Mrs. Kenmore pulled her towards the door.

"George, go." said Alucard, as he sat back down.

George looked at Alucard with sad eyes. She felt like someone had just shoved a dagger through her heart.

"You want me to go?"

"A good commander knows when to retreat and regroup."

George lowered her head in defeat.

"Yes, master…father." obeyed George.

Mrs. Kenmore smiled in triumph as she escorted George out.

"Don't worry George, your new family will be cheerful and normal and non abusive." assured Mrs. Kenmore.

"Can you promise me that they won't be morons?" asked George, sarcastically.

Integra smirked. Normal people, let's see what normal people can do with George.

"Master." whispered Alucard, looking Integra in the eye. "I want her back."

"You will have her back. I promise."

With that Alucard stood up and walked out.

"This court is adjourned."

--

Note: I've never been to court for custody hearings, so take this chapter with a grain of salt and let's move on.


	45. A Normal Life

**Chapter 45: A Normal Life**

Mrs. Kenmore proudly stood in front of the house of Mr. and Mrs. Smith, George's new adoptive family. George stood behind her in a brand new dress, looking miserable.

"Did you really have to pack your belongings in a duffle bag?" complained Mrs. Kenmore. "You look like a refugee."

"Captain Pip gave me this duffle bag. Besides, I am a political prisoner, not a refugee. If I were a refugee that would mean that I wanted to be here."

"Victoria, you're no longer going to live like a juvenile delinquent. From now on, you're going to live as a proper young lady should. Now stand up straight and smile, first impressions are the most important." lectured Mrs. Kenmore, as she rang the doorbell.

"Eat me." said George, in a most unfeeling tone.

"Now, Victoria, we'll have none of that." said Mrs. Kenmore. "This is your chance at a new life."

"I liked my old life!"

Mrs. Kenmore started to speak, but the front door opened.

"Ah, good afternoon Mrs. Kenmore." greeted Mrs. Smith, brightly.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Smith." smiled Mrs. Kenmore. "This is Victoria Hellsing, your new ward. Come Victoria, step forward. Greet your new mother."

George growled at Mrs. Kenmore.

"She is not my mother." she complained, under her breath.

Then she looked at Mrs. Smith and greeted her like a true lady of breeding.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Smith, I am George Victoria Hellsing, and it is my great unpleasure to meet you."

"My, my, so formal." grinned Mrs. Smith. "What a well behaved and well mannered young lady. Come Victoria, come inside and we'll show you to your new room."

"Goodbye Victoria and good luck in your new life." smiled Mrs. Kenmore.

George looked at Mrs. Kenmore with dark eyes and then Mrs. Smith closed the door. Mrs. Smith brought George into the living room to meet her new family. As they walked, George looked around at her new home. This place was definitely not like her house. It was smaller, a lot smaller. Hellsing manor was huge and had four floors with hundreds of rooms. This place was two stories and none of the sophistication of being upper class. If George had to guess, not only did city families have no yards, but they had no class. There were no portraits of ancestors, no Persian rugs, no artwork or statues, nothing that seemed breakable or valuable.

Hellsing manor was more like a museum, but this place was more like a rumpus room for a fraternity. The walls were smudged with fingerprints. The carpet was worn from wear. The photos that hung on the wall were all of the immediate family only. And the smell of lemon pine, told George that she had just cleaned up for their new guest.

_"Normal people must live cramped and uncultured lives."_

As they entered the living room, Mr. Smith rose to greet them.

"Ah, and here she is! Good afternoon, Victoria." he smiled.

"George." corrected George.

"What?"

"My name is George, not Victoria. Victoria is my middle name. When you address me, you will address me as George."

"Alright, If you wish, George it is." smiled Mr. Smith weakly, after taking George's beratement. "Let me introduce you new brother and sister."

A boy and a girl rose from watching TV to meet George.

"Hi, my name is Freddy and I'm eight." he smiled.

George nodded her acknowledgment. The girl greeted her next.

"And I'm Sarah and I'm 5 and a half. My birthday is on Friday. Do you like cake?"

"No, My Uncle Walter says too much sugar makes you fat and hyper. So I don't eat cake."

"Well, I'll give you a big piece of my birthday cake and we'll see if you like it." giggled Sarah.

_"So much for her skills of comprehension._" thought George, with a groan.

"Well, now that everyone has been introduced. I'll show you to your room."

Mrs. Smith when to the kitchen to make dinner, and George followed Mr. Smith upstairs. The upstairs was just as unimpressive as the downstairs. There were only four rooms up here and a main bathroom. The master bedroom had its own bathroom, which meant all the kids would be sharing the same bathroom. George shuddered at this thought. She had always had her own bathroom. George didn't like the thought of sharing anything with these people. Mr. Smith opened the door to George's new room and George's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Welcome to your new room, George." he announced with pride.

"It's…PINK!" gawked George. "It's bloody pink!"

"Yes, rose pink, just like my daughters room." he smiled, greatly impressed with himself. "I've been told that you love to read, so we gave you a large bookcase."

"I'll sleep downstairs in the basement." said George, shouldering her duffle bag and walking away.

"Now, wait a minute, if you don't like pink we can repaint the room."

"Don't bother. I won't be here for long."

"George, you are my daughter now. Those people will never hurt you again."

George dropped her duffle bag and turned to face Mr. Smith.

"What do you do for a living Mr. Smith?"

"I am one of the head researchers at her majesty's Royal Academy of Sciences."

"Is Fred learning to be a researcher?"

"Sort of, he's wants to be an Astronaut, or Spiderman." chuckled Mr. Smith.

"Then you are a scientist and your son will be a scientist. My family is made up of soldiers. I am and will become a soldier! So before you misjudge and condemn my family for their actions, at least try to understand why!"

Mr. Smith stood belittled. George may be right, but that was not what he had been told.

"I was told that your family abused you."

"And you believe everything your told."

"When I have no reason to doubt the validity of the source, yes."

"Well, who would you deem more trust worthy; one who looks in from the outside or one who is on the inside?"

"The one on the inside."

"Then hear **me**, my family did not abuse me! And I'm only here until my mother can get me back! When she does, I will be going home. Now, if you need me for anything, call me, I'll be in the basement."

Mr. Smith watched George walk away. That child was intense in her convictions and beliefs. It was going to take a lot of love and understanding to straighten out her broken mind.

George made her way to the basement and looked around. Down here was the heater, the washer and dryer, and a lot of forgotten things. However, unlike Alucard's room, which was made of complete stone and concrete, this room was made of wood and brick. This house was new and had no history; no ghosts and no voice. George called Ink to her. He transformed into his shadow boy form and looked around her new room.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Not completely hopeless. It's better than the pink one."

"Exactly. Get some friends and make this place mine."

"Yes, sir."

Ink howled and three more shadow children joined him.

"Clean up this human pigsty for master." ordered Ink.

They nodded and began cleaning the room. They stacked the boxes and carved out a place for George to sleep. George took this time to change her clothes. She took off the dress and considered stuffing it into the heater; but that might burn the house down, so she just tossed it into a corner. She donned her jeans and a black tee shirt, and then asked Ink about her family.

"How are Sir and Master?"

"They're worried about not getting you back. Jon called Buckingham Palace, but couldn't get through. Sir Hellsing has written the queen, but she's in the Americas. So who knows when she'll get it."

"What about Seras and Walter?"

"Seras is sulking. She sits in your room and prays for your return. Walter is Walter, he still does his duty; but I can feel his pain. He misses you too."

"I will not stay here." said George, sitting on the bottom stair.

"And where will you go?"

"I could go to Rome. If I write Uncle Anderson and Aunt Yumiko, they might take me in."

"Are you nuts?! They're Catholics!"

"They may be our enemies, but they are human, and they fight. They will teach me and I will learn. But most importantly, they will let me go home if I want."

Ink thought about it.

"It could work. But I'd make it my last resort. Give your queen a chance. Cause if you go behind your mother's back, she might get mad and let these slugs keep you."

"She wouldn't."

"You've never seen your mother mad."

"What about the time we cut her hair?"

"O.K. you've never seen her out of control mad."

"She looked out of control to me. If it hadn't been for Walter, she would have locked me in my toy box for 100 years."

"We are finished master." came the hushed voice of her shadow servant.

George stood up and looked around. They had curtained off the section from the stairs to the washer and dryer. Giving George privacy if anyone came downstairs to do laundry or check on the heater. They had stacked the boxes, creating a room for George. They had gathered four boxes and a forgotten sled to create a bed for George. They had repaired a forgotten old play table, to give George a desk. George smiled at their work.

"Well done, thank you."

"Master is welcome."

"That's all, you may go."

The shadows bowed and disappeared.

"George! George, it's time for dinner!" shouted Sarah.

"I'll see you later." said Ink, as he morphed back into a dog.

"Come for me at nine. I still have to train."

"Yes sir, master." he smiled.

"George?!"

Ink disappeared and George climbed the stairs. Sarah met her at the door.

"Why are you sleeping downstairs?"

"I hate pink. Why didn't you come down to get me?"

Sarah shrank back. "I don't like the basement."

"Pfft, if you don't like this basement, mine back home would scare you to death."

"Come on girls, it's time for dinner. Your mother has made spaghetti tonight." urged Mr. Smith, as he ushered both girls into the kitchen.

George sat at the table. Looking around, she saw nothing but smiling faces. The smiling faces of strangers. Mrs. Smith passed the plates of food around and then sat down herself to eat. She watched as the others began to eat their food. George gave up, said her grace, and ate her dinner. Compared to her, the other children lacked table manners; something that the parents didn't seem to mind. Compared to the food her Uncle Walter cooked, this meal left a lot to be desired.

_"Maybe I should take up fasting again."_

George picked at her dinner in silence, as the others talked and laughed. But that was not to last, because now the questions began.

"So George, if you don't like pink what color do you like?" asked Mr. Smith.

"Blue."

"Do you have any friends?" asked Sarah.

"No."

"Do you like the Power Rangers?" asked Freddy.

"The what?"

"It's a TV show for kids." informed Mr. Smith. "Freddy just loves the red ranger."

"I like the History Channel."

"George, wasn't there anything in your life that didn't involve training? I mean what did you do for fun? Didn't you ever play?"

"I played with Ink."

"Who's Ink?"

"My dog."

"You have a dog." beamed Freddy. "Can George bring her dog here?"

"I don't think that would be a good Idea. We don't have a dog door, and food and shots would cost money." reasoned Mrs. Smith.

George just rolled her eyes. "Ink wouldn't make a mess. He doesn't shed, and he always wipes his feet before entering the house."

Mrs. Smith just smiled weakly at George. This was a very strange girl indeed. She seemed to be able to read minds.

"Not your mind, just your body language."

"Well," said Mr. Smith, desperately wanting to change the subject. "What kind of birthday party should we have for little Sarah."

"How about My Little Ponies or Strawberry Shortcake?" piped up Sarah.

"How about G.I. Joe Sigma Six?" offered George, with a smirk.

"George, I know it will take time for you to get adjusted to your new life, but don't be nasty." scolded Mr. Smith.

"I'm finished. May I be excused?" asked George.

"Yes, you may." smiled Mrs. Smith.

George picked up her plate and cup and headed for the kitchen.

"And she even clears her plate." smiled Mrs. Smith. "I like her. I think once she gets use to us she'll be fine."

Things didn't get any better after dinner. Mrs. Smith washed the dishes. Mr. Smith read the paper, and the kids watched TV.

"Come on George, come and watch the Dino Rangers with us." called Sarah.

"No, thanks."

George shook her head and headed for the basement. The less time she spent with them, the less chance she had of being infected with their normalcy. George spent the rest of the evening reading the books that Walter had packed for her. Suddenly, she heard Mr. Smith calling for her.

"George, come up stairs. It's family time."

"I am not part of your family."

"Come up here, George! Now!"

George put away her books and marched up stairs. She looked Mr. Smith straight in the eye. He just stared back and pointed towards the dining room.

"Into the dining room George, It's time for family time."

George went to the dining room and sat down.

"There you are George." smile Mrs. Smith, as she pulled the board games out of the cabinet. "We're going to play a game. Which do you prefer Scrabble or Monopoly?"

George said nothing.

"I like Monopoly!" called out Freddy. "And I want the car."

"Ok, Monopoly it is. George, have you ever played Monopoly before?"

"No."

"Here George, you can have the little doggie." smiled Sarah, as she handed George the Monopoly piece. "Does your doggie look like this?"

"No, he's…more of a Doberman/Wolf cross breed."

"Now George, Monopoly is really easy to learn; you roll the dice, move the spaces, and if you have the money, you buy property. If another player lands on the property you own, then they have to pay you money. It's really easy and really fun."

"No, really?"

"George." scowled Mr. Smith. "What did I say before?"

George just sat and watched. Soon she could see the kings of ancient past fighting over territory. Except instead of sending out troops and slaughter hundreds of villagers, you bought and sold the land you wanted. George smiled wickedly. She would conquer this make believe world for her master. She would ruin and destroy the competition until all paid homage and tribute to her. With this goal in mind, the game took only an hour.

"George, are you sure you never played this game before? You even beat Mr. Smith, and no one ever beats you, do they honey."

"His error was underestimating the importance of the light blue and light purple properties. Put up a hotel and the value increases." said George, as she eyed Mr. Smith. "Slow and steady wins the race Mr. Smith. Even though you landed on Mayfair, you didn't have enough money to acquire it."

"Alright children, time for bed." announced Mr. Smith, sorely miffed at George's attitude.

"Aw, I want to play again." whined Freddy.

"Now, now, it's seven o'clock. It's Bedtime." said Mr. Smith, looking directly at George.

He was expecting a fight, but George didn't give him one. She just returned to the basement, and wrote Integra a letter, while she waited for Ink.

"Lights out, George!" hollered Mr. Smith, from the top of the stairs.

George turned out the lights, but didn't go to sleep. She did pushups and sit ups, as she waited for Ink to come. At nine o'clock, Ink appeared. He and George snuck out of the back door, while the Smiths watched the evening news. Once in the back yard, George and Ink cut loose. They wrestled and bit each other, and played like little wolves just as they used to. Then General Wei showed up.

"Enough play." he ordered. "You practice now."

George and Ink both bowed to him and practice began. An hour later, George was about to hit Ink with a round house kick when Ink disappeared. George fell on her face.

"What the?"

She looked around for Ink and realized that General Wei was gone too. Then she saw why. Mr. Smith was headed her way. George stood up as he came towards her. She was taken by surprise as he grabbed her arm, turned her around, and spanked her butt.

"Victoria, I told you it was bedtime. And it's dangerous for little girls to be out by themselves at night." scolded Mr. Smith.

George just glared at him, as she pulled herself out of his grip.

"You're not allowed to touch me, let alone spank me! Only my master can do that!"

"And I tired of that high and mighty attitude of yours. I am the master of this house, and as long as you live under my roof you'll obey my rules!"

"I'm sorry." said George, lowering her head.

"That's alright. I'm sure if you'd just give us a chance."

That's when George kicked him in his nuts.

"Ow!"

Mr. Smith fell to his knees in pain and George kicked him in the head. Mr. Smith fell to the ground, out cold.

"I'm sorry, I'm stuck here with you morons." said George, as she walked back into the house.


	46. A Normal Life Day 2

**Chapter 46: George's New Life (day 2)**

George woke up at five a.m. like she always did. She did her exercises and she washed up. It was now six a.m. and the Smiths were still in bed. So George decided to wake them up. George walked into the living room and turned on the stereo.

"_Let the bodies hit the floor. Push me again. This is the end. Skin against skin, blood and bone. You're all by yourself, but you're not alone. You wanted in, and now you're here. Driven by hate, consumed by fear. Let the bodies hit the floor!_"

George turned it up loud and then went into the kitchen to make herself breakfast.

"My god! What the hell is that noise?!" screamed Mr. Smith, jumping out of bed.

"Oh my, that is loud!" agreed Mrs. Smith, tying on her bathrobe.

Now all the Smiths were awake. Mr. Smith raced downstairs to shut off the stereo.

"George! George, where are you?!" hollered Mr. Smith.

That's when Sarah now noticed the smell of something good.

"Hm, something smells good." she said, rushing off to the kitchen. "Hey daddy, George is in the kitchen!"

The Smiths all gathered in the kitchen and looked on in surprise as they saw George cooking breakfast.

"Sit." ordered George. "I made enough for everyone; its' Aduki Bean Stew, fresh fruit, apple smoothies, and rice cakes. If you don't like it then don't eat it. It's just something simple that my Uncle Walter taught me to cook. It's full of vitamins, boosts energy levels, and cleans the body of garage."

Sarah and Freddy immediately sat down; they couldn't wait to try anything with the name cake attached to it. Mrs. Smith sat down and looked at the meal. It was foreign, but she did recognize the four food groups. It was a healthy meal. Mr. Smith was still angry about last night.

"This doesn't make up for last night."

"I'm not trying to." said George, sitting down to eat.

"What happened last night?" asked Mrs. Smith.

"Tell you later dear, when the kids have gone to school."

"Where do you go to school, George?" asked Sarah, talking with her mouth full of rice.

"Royal Albert's Academy."

"That's a really high class school. You gotta be rich to go there." said Freddy.

"My parents can afford it."

"Well, after breakfast, I will drive everyone to school."

"I'll walk." said George.

"I will drive **everyone** to school."

"Now George, don't make Mr. Smith angry this early in the morning. It's not good for digestion." said Mrs. Smith.

Mrs. Smith took her spoon and tried George's stew. She smiled as she found that it was quiet delicious. George just looked at Mrs. Smith. This woman was a far cry from her mother, Integra. Did this woman ever get mad? Or was she on drugs, to keep such an upbeat demeanor.

"George also goes to charm school, so you'll have to take her my dear." reminded Mr. Smith.

"Oh, how delightful; that's why she's so well mannered. Maybe we should enroll Sarah and Freddy too."

"Yeah!" shouted Sarah. "We can all be together!"

"Aw, that's girl stuff." complained Freddy.

"They teach boys too. They teach them to be gentlemen," smiled Mrs. Smith. "Like your father."

"Ugh." groaned George, as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think they need to work on George's attitude." snapped Mr. Smith.

"Now dear, no fighting at the table." said Mrs. Smith. "George just needs time. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

--

Mr. Smith dropped George off at school. Michael was waiting for her. He noticed that the man that had dropped George off was not Walter.

"What happened, did you finally retire Walter?"

"No, the court made me trade families." informed George, as they walked to class.

"Don't tell me, someone found out that you brought Alucard to school with you and that he drained a teacher."

George stopped and stared at Michael.

"How did you? Why do you remember that? You shouldn't be able to remember that."

"Ha, ha, ha, I'm what my father calls mind blind. I can't be hypnotized, I can't be brainwashed, and spells of any kind don't work on me." explained Michael, as the continued to walk to class. "I have no ESP, I don't see dead people, and I'm unfaltering."

"Who **are** you?"

"I told you, I'm catholic."

"You mean…your family hunts vampires too."

"Yep. We're not as high up on the food chain as Father Anderson…"

"You know Uncle Anderson?"

"Uncle Anderson?"

"Yeah, he came to see my family once when I was younger. My master said he came to kill me; but when he found out that I was human, he let me live."

"So you've actually met Paladin Alexander Anderson?"

"Yes, twice. He was at my mother's wedding too."

"Wow, that's so cool. Think you could get me to see him."

"Maybe. Cause if the Queen won't let me go home, I'm gonna runaway to Rome."

--

Michael was impressed with George. But all through class, George looked miserable, more so than usual. Usually she just hated school, but today, it looked like she hated life too. She was sitting with her head down on her desk. She looked like she was asleep again; so he hit her. George just groaned with annoyance, as she looked over at him. He smirked at her.

"Quit it."

"Make me." he said, hitting her again.

"Stop it." growled George, as she punched him back.

Michael fell out of his seat. Damn, she was strong. He stood up and pushed her out of her seat. George glared at him and then tackled him to the floor. The two of them began fighting in class. Soon the kids were cheering and the teacher was trying to break up the fight.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Stop it, both of you!"

"He started it."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Enough! George, go to the principal's office; and take Michael with you. I'm sure you remember the way."

"Yes, ma'am."

George and Michael left class. George walked off and Michael followed. They walked in silence for a while, and then Michael asked.

"Do you feel better?"

George stopped. That was funny, she actually did. Is that why he had hit her? George smiled.

"Yes, thank you."

"No problem. I like you better when you smile."

To this George rolled her eyes, and said nothing. She just turned away and continued walking towards the principal's office. However, Michael wanted more. He had to think of something to get a reaction out of her.

"Wait George, there's someone I want you to meet."

Michael turned down a hall opposite from the principal's office. Five doors down, he slowly opened the door to a Year Three class. He gently whistled into the class and a girl noticed him. She smiled, and then raised her hand to use the bathroom. The teacher gave her permission and she left the room. George and Michael met her in the hall.

"Hey Michael, what's up?"

"Hey Rachel, This is my friend George and we're on our way to the principal's office."

"Principal's office? But you never get in trouble. Wait a minute, you're George."

"Yes."

"George Hellsing, bully slayer, class president, and the only kid to have a chair with her name on it in the principal's office?"

"Yes."

"Wicked cool."

"Walk with us and tell George what you family does."

"Oh yeah, sorry. My name is Rachel Vincent. My family owns a gun shop. We invent new guns, repair old ones, and we even have a firing range."

"You're a gunsmith!" brightened up George.

"Yeah, Come by someday and try your hand." offered Rachel, as they reached the principal's office.

"I would, but I'm not allowed to touch them till I turn thirteen."

"That's not entirely true, you're just not allowed in the armory." reminded Michael.

"Your family has an armory?"

"Sure they do, George comes from a family of bounty hunters."

"Excellent, we could do business you and me. As for your weapons training, I won't tell if you don't." laughed Rachel.

"Great, thanks." beamed George.

"So you gonna ask your new mom, if you can stay over at Rachel's?"

Then George had a thought and she began smiling.

"My master was right about you. They can't object to me having friends and spending time at their houses. Oh Michael, you're a genius!"

George hugged Michael like a savior. Michael blushed and Rachel laughed. The door opened and the principal looked out.

"I thought I heard your voice." frowned the principal, as he looked around. "And you're bringing friends."

"They're just on their way to the bathroom and came to say hi." said George.

"Well then, go to the bathroom, and return to class." he ordered. "You know where your chair is George, go sit down."

Rachel walked away, the principal closed the door, and Michael just stood in the hall with a silly grin on his face.

_"She hugged me."_


	47. My Will vs Yours

**Chapter 47: My Will vs. Yours**

Mrs. Smith brought George home from charm school. George headed for the basement, but Mr. Smith stopped her.

"Your room is upstairs." he said, in a very angry tone. "I've moved your belongings up there already."

George said nothing, she just looked at him. Then she moved past him to the basement door. It was locked.

"Since you don't like pink, your punishment for last night's behavior will be to stay in that room. It is your new room and you **will** stay in it. The basement is off limits to you from now on."

George's first thought was to kick the door down and go to the basement anyway. But if he was telling the truth, she had to go get her things, which meant she had to go upstairs. So she walked past him and headed upstairs. She opened the door to her new room and saw that they had indeed moved her into this room. Her books were up on her bookcase, and the closet was full of dresses.

"Where are my clothes?" asked George, angrily.

"We put them in a box and locked them in the basement. This is your new life, with a new room, and new clothes; everything you need is here. Everything else is gone."

George growled at him and her eyes burned with hatred. She wished to God that her mother had taught her offensive spells. This guy would be toast.

"Now wash up for dinner." he ordered. "Then we are going to discuss your behavior and your share of chores."

"I'm not staying here! I want my clothes back! And I want you to leave me alone!!"

"Shout all you want, you're gonna learn to live here with us. And you're going to learn to obey your father."

"You're not my father!"

Mr. Smith sighed.

"George, I'm trying to be patient with you. But you're trying my patience."

"Piss off, human." growled George.

"I think you need time to cool off. There'll be no dinner for you tonight. So do your homework and go to bed."

George growled with hatred as she stared him down. Mr. Smith just closed the door to her room and locked it. George's temper raged out of control and she threw the desk lamp at the door.

"Aaarrrghhh!"

Downstairs, Mrs. Smith heard George's roar and asked her husband about it.

"She's ok. She's just letting off some steam. She really does hate the color pink." he smiled, as he sat down to dinner.

George sat on the floor in her "prison cell". Suddenly, Ink appeared. She looked at him. He could tell she was extremely angry.

"He will not beat me." said George. "Go to the basement and find my clothes."

Ink nodded. Twenty minutes later, George's closet held her clothes and the box held the dresses. She marked the box Trash, had Ink open the door, and set it outside her door. She took the fairy princess sheets off her bed and tossed them outside her door too. She had Ink bring her a sleeping bag and she placed it under the bed. She was trying to figure out what to do about those god awful walls, when she heard a knocking on the door.

"What?" snapped George.

"Hi, it's just me." called a small voice, as she opened the door to George's room.

"What do you want Sarah?"

"What are you doing?" asked Sarah, as she looked around the room.

"Redecorating."

"You don't like your sheets?" whimpered Sarah, as she saw them lying on the floor.

"No, do you want them?"

"Those are my sheets. My mom said I should let you sleep on them to make you feel more like home."

George felt like a heel, but not for long. She picked up the sheets, folded them nicely, and handed them to Sarah.

"I thank you, but I'm not staying. My mother will come for me. She promised."

"What's your mother like?"

"She's the exact opposite of your mother."

"My mother is nice and warm. So…your mom is mean and cold."

George smiled.

"Yeah, something like that. But she'd slay a hundred monsters for me. She keeps me safe."

"Sarah! Sarah dear, come here!"

"Coming mummy! Bye George."

"Bye."

"Well that was interesting." said a deep dark voice.

It was a voice that George knew well.

"Master!"

George ran and hugged her father. He let her, but made no move to hug her.

"We got your letter from Ink. How are you?"

"I think my letter says it all."

Alucard held it up and read it.

"Dear Sir and Master, Get me the hell out of here! Love George."

Alucard laughed as he sat down on her bed, and leaned against the wall.

"Integra was very amused by it. It cheered her up a little bit."

"How is Sir?"

"She is unhappy. She is helpless to get you back until her majesty returns. Your mother hates being helpless, so she's miserable. She hasn't left the shooting range since the trial."

"How long is the queen going to be gone?"

"Two weeks, maybe three."

"I'm gonna die." complained George, sinking to the floor.

"General Wei has told me that your skills have improved."

"I just pretend I'm beating up people I don't like."

"Yes. I can feel your anger. I'm surprised you haven't learned to cast fire on your own. All your really need to do is to focus your mind and project your chi."

"I'll try. Maybe I can burn the pink off these walls."

"Ha, ha, ha. Integra doesn't want you to do anything that would give them reason to keep you from us. So be a good little human. Also, Walter sends two more books for you to read."

Alucard pulled two books from his coat and laid them on her bed.

"George. Who are you talking too?" asked Mr. Smith's voice.

Alucard held a finger to his lips and grinned wickedly.

"No one." said George. "Just my imaginary friend."

Mr. Smith opened the door and Alucard disappeared in a puff of smoke. Mr. Smith looked around the room. George was indeed alone. Then he saw the condition of the room.

"George, you will put this room back exactly the way it was!" commanded Mr. Smith.

George was about to tell him what he could do with it, but thought better of it. If by being a "good little girl" she could go home; then she could play the part. After all, wolves killed more sheep, if they looked like sheep too.

"Yes sir, Mr. Smith." said George, with a wicked grin.

Mr. Smith was taken aback by George's compliance. Maybe that timeout had done some good after all.

"When you're done, you can come down to dinner. Mrs. Smith saved you a plate."

"Yes sir, Mr. Smith."

George put the room back. She got new sheets, blue ones. She cleaned up the broken lamp. However, she left the dresses, in the box marked Trash, in the hall. She may have to behave towards them; but she didn't have to wear their clothes.

"After all, a good commander knows when to retreat and regroup."


	48. A Day Without George

**Chapter 48: A Day Without George**

Integra worked and worked hard to take her mind off George. She completed a month's worth of paperwork in one week. However, it didn't fill the hole in her heart that something was missing; or rather someone. She caught herself more than once looking to the backyard expecting to see George there practicing. For someone whom she never wanted in the first place, it was an odd feeling to miss them so much.

Integra thought about George and it made her heart hurt. She reached into her desk drawer and took out a book that Walter had made for her. It was a book about George. As Integra flipped through the pages, she remembered each event. There were pictures of George as a baby, and Integra remembered when Alucard brought her home; he was half naked and she was wearing his shirt as a diaper. Pictures of her at bath time, Pictures of her first steps. Pictures of her first tooth; she smiled to herself as she remembered that George used to suck on Alucard's fingers. Walter had told her that babies like to suck on cold things while they were teething and since Alucard was the coldest thing in the house, George used him as a teething ring.

She flipped another page, and saw pictures of her and George doing sit ups, and her and George in swimsuits. It had been interesting to teach George to swim, because she was only three. Integra chuckled to herself as she remembered George and Ink dog paddling around in the indoor pool. She even found the straw man that George had made out of her hair. God, she had been so angry with George that day. She had wanted to shoot her. It took Walter and Alucard about an hour to calm her down. Alucard had even stood still and let her shoot him, just so she wouldn't hurt George.

But he got his revenge, when they tried Potty training George. It took him a month, but he finally got George to stop using her red woods as a bathroom. And true to her word, she let him drink from her wrist. She had never really thought that she would make a good parent, but raising George had proved otherwise. And now she was gone; taken by the courts, for not being a normal human. But nobody here at Hellsing was normal; not even Walter and Pip. Normal people couldn't live here and it was impossible to raise a normal person here. Even she, who had been normal once, was not normal now. Her mental and physical skills were far sharper than any normal human, and that was before she was turned into a wolf. Who knows what she could do now.

"You could turn into a wolf and go and see her." came Alucard's voice, as he stepped out of her wall.

"Is she alright?"

"Physically yes." he laughed. "But she's already mentally snapped. They gave her a pink room."

Integra chuckled.

"Is anybody dead yet?"

"No. But Mr. Smith is closer than he thinks. I told her to be good."

"Good. I don't want any reason for the queen to keep her from us."

"Have you heard from her majesty yet?"

"No. She's not scheduled to return until the twenty-eighth."

Integra started pacing the floor. Alucard sat in her seat and flipped through the book that she had been reading.

"Interesting, Walter's been busy. He even gave you a copy of our family portrait." mused Alucard, looking at the photo. "It's not like us to be so nostalgic."

"It's not like us to have children either."

"I'm still ahead, by the way, two to zero." smirked Alucard.

"Two?"

"You're forgetting Seras."

"Hm, well I'm working on it."

"No, you're not. You and Jon still haven't…."

"One problem at a time." snapped Integra.

"It won't be as bad as you think. You might even like it."

"Alucard, not another word."

"Come then, walk with me and we'll go and see George."

"We can't."

"Master, they only took George from us. They never said that we couldn't visit."

"They'll see us."

"Not if we're wolves."

"I can't…"

Alucard stood up and stood behind her. He took her in his arms and whispered in her ear.

"Yes, you can. Close your eyes and think of a wolf. Think of the dark woods, deep and full of places to hide. Think of the grass beneath your feet and the wind at your back."

Integra closed her eyes and listened only to Alucard's voice. Suddenly, her body began to change and she morphed into a wolf. She shook off her clothes and watched as Alucard too turned into a wolf. Walter and Seras watched with small smiles, as a black wolf and a white wolf ran away into the night.

--

It was nine thirty and the moon was full. George was out back practicing her martial arts, when two wolves walked up to her. Ink pushed her down, while she was distracted, and sat on her chest.

"I win." he laughed.

"Get off." said George, shoving him off.

Alucard walked up to her and smacked her on the head with his paw.

"That was for being distracted and losing."

Then George saw the white wolf.

"Sir!" cried George, hugging Integra's wolf form.

"She can't talk in her wolf form. She doesn't even know she's human. All she knows is that you are part of her pack." explained Alucard.

George understood. She got down on all fours and nuzzled Integra like a cub. Integra nuzzled her and licked her face. George rolled over and exposed her belly to her. Integra nuzzled her tummy and George laughed. But all too soon the fun ended.

"Hey! Get off my property! Go! Shew!" cried out Mr. Smith, as he banged to pots together to scare them away. "Don't worry, George, I'll save you."

George sat up and laughed at him, as she watched him try to scare away the wolves.

"Ha, you're in more danger than me."

Integra snarled at Mr. Smith. How dare this human threaten her or her child? Alucard stopped her; he gently grabbed her by the neck with his teeth and led her away.

"George! What did I tell you about being out at night by yourself!" yelled Mr. Smith, as he grabbed George's arm. "What if those creatures were rabid?! You could have been killed!"

George said nothing. She just let him drag her back into the house. She looked back and saw that everyone was gone, including Ink. She sighed hopelessly, as Mr. Smith's ranting filled her ears. She wasn't listening to him. She was in no danger. Mr. Smith gave George a spanking for being outside after dark and not in bed. He locked her in her room and went back down stairs.

George just sat on her floor looking up at the moon in the night sky. It was only for another week. Then she could go home. A tear escaped George's eye, and then more joined it. She cried as she missed the loving touch of her mother, the touch of Sir Integra Hellsing.

--

Note: The next few chapters may be late in coming. I'm working on something.

Some of you want the Smiths dead, you may get your wish, you'll just have to wait and see.

What I will tell you, is that the Smith family will never be the same.


	49. Past, Present, and Future

**Chapter 49: Pasts, Presents, and Futures**

It was a dark and stormy night. The rain in England has never been forgiving and tonight was no exception. It was pouring down rain, and even the moon was hid from sight. It was into an abandoned fraternity house, that a pack of werewolves escaped the rain and reported in to their vampire master. He was playing pool, as three of his female followers, were watching a movie on their wide screen TV. The werewolves changed back into their human forms, dried off, and took beers from the fridge. They sat on the couches and put their feet up on the tables, as Zain, their leader, reported their failure.

"Have you found her yet, Zain?" he asked, hitting the seven ball into a side pocket.

"No, my lord." said Zain, as he dried his hair.

Zain was one of his most trusted werewolves, and for the last ten years he had searched to find the child. A task that he was beginning to think was pointless.

"It's pouring down rain. That makes tracking even harder."

"How hard can it be?" he scoffed, as he stood to face Zain. "You're werewolves."

"There were over 500 children."

"But only 236 of them were girls. Keep searching. Find her and you will find him."

"But my lord, the trail is cold. And even if we find her there is no guarantee that she is still with him."

"Just find her. I will not be denied my revenge."

"Yes, my lord. We will extend our search all the way down to London."

"Search all of England, if you have to. I want that child found. Brenda, come here, I'm hungry."

One of the females got off the couch and made her way over to the vampire. He smiled at her as he took her in his arms, and then sank his teeth into her neck.

"Yes, my lord." said Zain, as he watch the vampire drain the girl.

--

It was lunch time and George called home, to find out if Mrs. Smith would let her go over to Rachel's house afterschool.

"Mrs. Smith."

"George, why don't you call me mummy?" asked Mrs. Smith, as she folded up the laundry.

George pretended to consider it.

"No. Mrs. Smith, may I stay at a friend's house today?"

"I thought you didn't have any friends."

"I don't, but Michael does. He's introduced me to a nice girl and she's having friends over. So may I go?"

"Yes, George. But call me when you get there and give me a number where I can reach you."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

George hung up the phone and found Michael leaning against the wall, while he waited for her to finish her call.

"See George, normal people aren't so bad." teased Michael.

"Are you coming?"

"You and weapons training? I wouldn't miss this for the world."

--

Meanwhile, while Sir Integra waited for word from the queen, she was called to an emergency Round Table meeting.

"Sir Integra Hellsing, it has been brought to our attention that the undead are now robbing banks." said Sir Irons.

Integra just sat there staring at him. She didn't believe him. Why would ghouls rob banks?

"I know what you're thinking. I can see it in your eyes. I didn't believe it either. But two weeks ago there was a robbery. No hostages were taken; they didn't even bother with them. They just walked into the bank and started shooting. They used explosives to blow the vault and then took the money. They left the valuables, jewels and such, they just wanted the cash. Someone pushed the alarm and the police arrived. The robbers made no demands; they just walked out the front door with the money. And because the cops were using ordinary lead bullets, the robbers just walked right past them." he explained.

"Did anyone think to follow them?"

"They did, all the way to the local cemetery."

"Did they bury the money for later pick up?"

"That's what they thought, so they started digging, but they found nothing. No money and no robbers."

"Burrowers?" asked Integra, now very interested in this case.

"Maybe, but there were no footprints, no vehicle tracks. They just disappeared. We already know that ghouls can be used for waging war; however, using them to rob banks, this just being absurd. You will handle this, of course."

"Of course, I'll put Seras on it right away."

"Good. I expect an update by the end of the week."

--

"They're doing what?" asked Seras, giggling.

"They are robbing banks and getting away with it because the police can't stop them." explained Integra.

"So we're facing a necromancer." reasoned Alucard.

"A necromancer? There hasn't been a real necromancer in ages. What makes you think it's a necromancer?"

"If a freak was in control of them, once the cops showed up he would have turned the bank tellers into ghouls to keep the cops busy, or even turned the cops themselves. However, blood was not the issue and was even avoided. Freaks have no morals and need blood to live, Necromancers, however, have no such need."

"But what would a necromancer need money for?" wondered Integra. "Seras, what is so funny? What are you giggling about?"

"You know that phrase that you can't take it with you."

"Yes."

"The dead are robbing banks. Maybe they can back to get it." she snickered.

"Seras, get to work. Go to the Bank of London, king street branch, look around and see if you can't find any clues."

"Yes, sir. I'm on the case sir." saluted Seras.

Integra shook her head and a smirk escaped her, as she watched Seras leave.

"As for you, Alucard, there have been rumors of children being abducted."

"Again?"

"Yes, but this time all the children have been adopted orphans under the age of ten. What's strange is that they were kidnapped, questioned, and released."

"So they are looking for someone."

"It would seem so. This is the address of the last child abducted. Go there and see if you can't get a sense of what's going on."

"You know, if tracking down kidnappers is going to become common with us, maybe you should start putting you new talents to use."

"No. I don't want doing such things to become second nature to me. I don't want to end up chasing cars or sniffing fire hydrants."

"Ha ha ha."

"That's not funny!"

"Yes, it is. You and Seras are just alike. You've become more than human and you fear it. She has gotten over her fear, will you get over yours."

Integra thought about it. She really didn't like being compared to Seras, she never did; but Alucard was right.

"Alright, but if I get picked up by animal control, I'm going to…"

"Here, wear this then." said Alucard, making a collar appear out of thin air.

Integra read the inscription.

"Princess? If found return to Alucard Hellsing, Hellsing Manor, London. Princess, what kind of name is that? Forget it Alucard, I will not be your pet."

"Then be Walter's. At least this way, if you do get into trouble, they will bring you home."

"Forget it, if I go. I'll go human."

"Ha, ha, ha."

"Alucard!" said Integra, crossing her arms. "I swear, I never should have listened to you and visited George as a wolf. I feel like I'm losing control. What if I turn into a wolf and can't change back."

"If that should ever happen, I promise that I will take good care of you. You'll have a clean bed, fresh water every day, and a cute little squeaky chew toy."

"Alucard, you've got three seconds." glared Integra.

Alucard just laughed at her, disappeared, and began his assignment.

--

George immediately liked Rachel's house, because Rachel's house was more like her house. It was large, secluded, and had a large yard. After all, you can't keep firing ranges in the confines of a city, so George found herself back in the country. However, Rachel's house wasn't old either. It was full of new furniture, new technology, and had a modern décor. Rachel led them through the house. They greeted her mom and then proceeded out to the backyard.

"Alright George, before we begin your training, we have to go over the safety rules." said Rachel, as she pulled out the charts.

George and Michael sat and listened, as Rachel pointed to each rule on the list. But George already knew the number one rule.

"Never point a gun at anyone you don't intend to kill." recited George.

"Yes, that's one of the rules. How did you…"

"I accidently shot one of my mother's ….hunters. That's when they banned me from the armory."

"Ha ha, well then, you'll also know that the gun's safety is the second most important thing on a gun."

"Second? What's the first?"

Rachel poked George in the head.

"This is. Always use your head. Your head controls your trigger finger, and your eyes. Always know exactly who you are aiming at and what part of their body. Your intentions are the difference between maiming and killing."

"I understand." nodded George.

"Good. Now we'll start out with this. This is a plastic training pistol. I'm going to show you how to hold it and how to aim it."

"It's a replica of a Beretta 84s Cheetah."

"That's right. You know your weapons."

"I used to help my Uncle Walter keep inventory."

"Then you already know how to take them apart and clean them."

"Sure do."

"Excellent, then right after aiming practice, we'll skip right to target practice. Come on this way."

George, Rachel, and Michael spent the rest of the afternoon, shooting at paper targets.

"Damn George, how did you get so good so fast?" wondered Rachel. "That twice now you got a perfect score."

"My sister gave a Sega Dreamcast. I play House of the Dead almost every day. Besides these targets don't move; they're no challenge at all."

"Oh, so you want a challenge. Let's play a game then."

"What kind of game?"

"Ever play paint ball before?"

"No."

"It's like playing tag with bullets, bullets filled with paint instead of lead."

"Ok. Let's play."

"Man, this is gonna be fun. I get to kill my first protestant." laughed Michael.

George grinned at this.

"I think not. No catholic has ever gotten the better of my family." crowed George, proudly.

"Oh god, I think I've just started a holy war." groaned Rachel. "Take it easy, it's just a game. Remember use your head."

"You're going down protestant heretic." taunted Michael, taking his air gun and loading it with blue pellets.

"You wish choir boy. Get ready to start singing for Saint Peter."

George too eagerly filled her air gun with red pellets. Rachel just watched them both with apprehension.

"I think I'll stay out of this fight." she grinned. "First one with ten hits wins. You ready?"

"Born ready." said Michael.

"Time to die catholic." smiled George.

"Ok then, Michael you enter the grid from the west side and George you enter in from the east side. And George, no head shots; I've seen your practice targets, your merciless."

"Alright, no head shots." said George.

"Alright…Go!"

Rachel sat and watched, as Michael and George chased each other through the maze. Michael was totally having fun, while George it seemed was taking this game a little too seriously. She didn't rush blindly into open hallways without first checking them out. She was obviously from a family of hunters. It took them a while to find each other, but when they did, the shooting war began. All too soon the ten shot rule was gone; they just kept dodging and firing at each other, until they were all out of bullets. Once the guns were empty though, Rachel thought they'd stop, but they didn't. They tossed their guns aside and just started hitting each other, almost like they were programmed to fight. Rachel rushed in and broke up the fight.

"What the hell is it with you two?!" she screamed. "What happened to the friendly game of paintball?"

"What? We were just playing?" said Michael.

"Yeah, just playing." confirmed George.

"Ah huh, right. Well, that's it then. Both of you go home."

"Can I come back tomorrow?" asked George.

"Only if you two promise not to kill each other. And you swear to obey rule number one."

"We did follow rule number one. Look how many times I hit him." said George.

"Me, look how many times I hit you." countered Michael.

"Not as many as I hit you with."

"I won."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Enough, if you two can't play nice we won't play paintball anymore and you can go back to shooting paper targets." threatened Rachel.

"Bloody protestants, screw everything up." groaned Michael, picking up his jacket to leave. "Can't even admit when you've lost."

"I take it you want a rematch." smiled George, wickedly.

"Hell yeah." sneered Michael.

"See you tomorrow, then." said George, her eyes smiling brightly.

"Bet on it."

"Those two are so weird." said Rachel, as she watched them leave.

--

The Smith kids heard the door open and close. They jumped up to see if it was George or their father.

"George, your back!" cried Sarah.

"What happened to you?" asked Freddy.

"I was playing paintball with some friends. We kinda went overboard."

Mrs. Smith came out of the kitchen to greet George and to see what they were talking about.

"Oh George, you're a mess." she judged, wiping her hands with a kitchen towel. "Go upstairs and get cleaned up for dinner."

"Yes, ma'am."

"It's o.k. for you to call me mum, George." smiled Mrs. Smith.

George just shook her head no and marched upstairs to take a bath. Just then, Mr. Smith came home.

"I'm home!" he announced.

"Daddy!"

"Hey dad, did you bring me anything?" asked Freddy.

"No, now go clean up the living room and get ready for dinner."

"Welcome home, dear." said Mrs. Smith, giving him a kiss. "You'll never guess what happened today."

"What happened?" he asked, returning Mrs. Smith's kiss.

"George made some friends and went over to their house to play."

"Really?" he asked, skeptically, as he hung up his coat. "Well, maybe she is starting to settle down after all."

"See dear, I told you, George is a nice normal girl after all."


	50. A Normal Life final round

**Chapter 50: A Normal Life (final round)**

It was Saturday. The sky was blue and the sun was shining. George hated it. She was being dragged on another family outing. This time, it was to Freddy's little league cricket game. The Richmond Knights were playing the Langley Lions; and Freddy's team, the lions, was losing. The adults cheered for their children as they played. George couldn't care less, and sat by herself under a tree, reading one of the books that her father had brought.

All of a sudden, the umpire called the game to a stop. One of Freddy's teammates had gotten hurt, and could no longer play. Freddy's team would have to forfeit.

"Hey George!" called Freddy, running over to her.

"Hey what?"

"Come and play for us."

"No."

"But we'll lose."

"You're losing anyway."

"Come on George. Please!" pleaded Freddy, as he tried to drag George towards the game.

"Whoa, who's she?" asked one of his teammates.

"This is my sister George." announced Freddy.

"You have another sister?" questioned a kid with buck teeth.

"Yeah, Bucky, My parents adopted her last week."

"Can she play?" asked a kid, with a piece missing from his ear.

"Of course she can, Chip. She's eight. Just like me."

"Will she play?" asked Bucky.

"No." said George, walking back to the tree.

"Oh come on George." pleaded Freddy, as he pulled George back towards the game. "Be a sister and help us out."

"She's your sister? Heh, heh, she's cute." chuckled a kid with green eyes.

"Ugh. Go away or I'll rip your guts out." threatened George, with a scowl.

"Please George, play for us and I'll leave you alone." offered Freddy.

"Promise."

"I swear."

"Fine."

"Yes!"

Freddy handed George the bat and George stepped up to the wickets.

"Is this your replacement player?" asked the umpire.

"Yes, she's going to bat for us."

"Alright, you're up."

"Come on George. Just hit it as far as you can." urged Freddy.

As George stepped up to bat, the bowler just looked at her.

"You're letting a girl bat for you. Man, are you guys desperate. I'm not gonna throw it easy just cause you're a girl." laughed the bowler.

"Just shut up and throw the ball."

The bowler threw the ball as hard as he could. George just watched it go by.

"Come on George, just swing at it!" hollered out Chip.

"All that martial arts training and she can't hit a ball." complained Freddy.

The bowler threw the ball again. This time George swung at it. Too fast, she swung too fast. George retook her stance and she eyed the bowler. The bowler threw the ball, George swung at it…and George sent that ball to Scotland.

"Hurrah!!!"

"Run, George, Run!!"

George ran, and so did the other runners. Now Freddy's team was ahead by two points. All of Freddy's team came to congratulate her; but she just passed them by, and retook her place of solitude by the tree.

"Dude, that was cold. Is she always like that?" asked Bucky.

"Yeah, always. She hates everybody. Come on, we're in the lead now and this game is ours."

"Yeah, we can beat them, let's go!"

Sarah watched as the boys retook the field. She watched as George went back to reading under the tree. She walked over to George.

"What do you want Sarah?" asked George, not even looking up from her book.

"Thank you for helping Freddy." she said, sitting in the grass, next to George.

"You're welcome."

"What are you reading?"

"The Odyssey."

"O dissee"

"The Odyssey, is an epic tale of a man's journey to go home. All he wanted to do was to go home and be with his family; but trial after trial and test after test, it seems that it was not to be. It was like the whole world was against him and never wanted to see him succeed."

"Like you?"

"Yeah, like me."

"Did he ever make it home?"

"Yes, he did. Know why?"

"Why?"

"Because he never gave up. As long as he had life left in his body, he would fight both heaven and hell to make it home."

"And you won't give up, will you?"

"Not on your life. I just have to have faith, and wait for my mother to come for me."

"She'll come. I know she will." smiled Sarah, as she snuggled next to George.

George just raised an eyebrow at her, annoyed that this kid always wanted to be near her. But she wasn't doing her any harm, and this kid, unlike the rest of her family, actually tried to understand her without trying to change her. So George accepted her company.

"Why do you think so?"

"Because she raised you, and like you said you will never give up."

"You're not like the rest of your family. How'd you like to become a soldier like me?"

"Me, training with you and your dog boy?"

"You've seen Ink?"

"I sneak out of bed to watch you, from my window."

"Keep it a secret and I'll train you too."

"Ok." she promised George, as she crawled into George's lap. "Will you read Odisses to me?"

"As you wish."

So as Freddy and his team played, as the adults cheered on their children, George read to Sarah and a bond was formed.


	51. But Before Going Home

**Chapter 51: But Before Going Home**

It was three weeks, before the queen came back to England; and in those three weeks, George had secured another follower. Every morning, she woke the Smiths up with a different song.

_"Anyone stepping to me you'll get burned, Cause I got lyrics and you ain't got none. So if you come to battle bring a shotgun, But if you do you're a fool, cause I duel to the death. Try and step to me you'll take your last breath, I gots the skill, come get your fill; Cause when I shoot ta give, I shoot to kill. So step out your seat and jump around. "_

"George!!" bellowed Mr. Smith.

"George, please turn that noise off!" requested Mrs. Smith.

George just laughed as she made breakfast and prepared lunches for the day. Using Freddy's Star Wars figures and G.I. Joes, she taught Sarah the art of war. She taught her that you didn't have to be strong, IF you could be smart. She taught her manners and discipline. She taught her what Integra had taught her; respect, duty, and honor. She even taught her how to logistically run a household. Sarah helped as George took inventory of the fridge and pantry, and created shopping lists for Mrs. Smith. Together, they made sure that each room was clean and perfectly put away. Schedules were made and followed. And George even snuck Sarah out of the house at night to practice with her and Ink.

Freddy never did get it, though. He continued to tease his sister and tattle on George; until one day, his sister hip tossed him to the ground and punched him in the face. Mrs. Smith reprimanded George and forbid her to teach Sarah such violent things. Mr. Smith took more direct action, and kept Sarah and George apart; but little Sarah's life was about to change forever.

George was at Rachel's house. She was practicing on their shooting range when Ink came to her. They had moved on from paper targets and were now shooting at electronically controlled moving targets.

"Damn George, you've only been practicing for three weeks and you're almost as good as me." praised Rachel.

"My mother and father are both excellent shots and they practice every day." said George, as she shot a moving target dead center in its chest.

"Whoa, that's a big dog." said Rachel, as she spied Ink coming towards them.

Ink grabbed George by the wrist and pulled her behind a wall.

"George, you have to go home right now. The Smiths are in trouble." he warned.

"So." said George, pulling away from him.

He pushed her against the wall and looked her dead in the eye.

"A Hellsing protects people's lives. So are you a Hellsing or aren't you?"

George put her gun away, thanked Rachel, and left. She entered their home through the kitchen and witnessed a burglary in progress. All the Smiths were on the living room couch. All of them were tied up and gagged. She could see their fear. She could see Sarah crying.

"How many?" asked George.

"Three. One down here and two upstairs." reported Ink.

"Is that all?"

"George, you must ensure the Smiths safety first."

"No problem."

George started chanting and set up a spell of protection around the family. Then she slammed the kitchen door and called out.

"Hey mom! I'm home!"

The burglar waited for George to come out of the kitchen, but she didn't.

"Hey mom! What's for dinner?!"

The burglar called down one of his buddies from upstairs to watch the family, while he checked out the kitchen. George held a kitchen knife in her hands, and waited for him to come into the kitchen. She waited for him behind the fridge door, as she pretended to rummage for food.

"Hey you, turn around."

George moved slowly, hiding the knife behind her, as she turned around.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Don't be dumb kid; just get into the living room with the rest of your family." ordered the burglar, as he waved his gun for George to move.

"Ok. Ok, but…"

"But what?"

"They're not my family." said George, throwing the knife at him.

The knife hit him dead in the vein on his right hand. He dropped his gun and grasped his right arm with his left to stop the bleeding. George rushed over to him and kicked him in his nuts.

"Oh, Fck!" he groaned, as he pulled his legs together to protect his groin.

His head now closer to the ground, George jumped up and kicked him in the head. The burglar dropped to the floor unconscious. George picked up the gun and left the kitchen.

"Toby! Toby! You o.k?" called out the second burglar.

George walked right into the living room and up to the second burglar.

"Hold it!" he ordered, pointing the gun in her face.

George stood still, but not from fear.

"Where is Toby?"

"He's in the kitchen." said George, with an evil grin. "He cut his hand on a kitchen knife. If he gets to a hospital now, he might live."

The second burglar kept the gun pointed at George, as he went to look into the kitchen. There he saw Charlie lying on the floor, blood pouring from his wrist, where the knife split it in two.

"Oh my god!" he screamed, as he ran his trembling fingers through his hair. "You killed him!"

"He's not dead. I'm not allowed to kill humans."

"You're not allowed…who the hell are you?"

"I'm George Hellsing."

George quick drew her gun and fired at the second burglar's shoulder. He cried out in pain as the shot him; but he still tried to fire at George. Quick as viper, George fired a second shot that tore through the burglars left leg. He fell to the floor screaming pain.

"Still want to play, cowboy?" she asked.

The burglar dropped his gun and pushed it over to her. She kicked it out of his reach.

"Smart man, right leg would have been next." said George, picking up the gun.

George just stood there watching him bleed. He swore at her, under his breath. George smiled, turned, and walked over to the Smiths. She was about to untie them, but then she heard the third crook coming down the stairs. She was going to just shoot his legs out, but then she noticed two pair of legs coming down the stairs. The third burglar had a hostage. The old woman's eyes were full of fear, as the burglar held his gun to her head.

"You're pretty good for a little kid," he smirked, as he looked over at Charlie. "Charlie, you ought to be ashamed of yourself, gettin' taken down by a six year old."

"Screw you! I'm dying here!"

"I'm eight." corrected George.

"Drop the gun." he ordered. "Or grandma gets it."

"Why so you can shoot me, without me getting a fair shot. Why don't you let go of the old lady and we'll settle this the American way. We'll just start shooting and the last person standing wins."

"Ha ha ha. You're funny."

George quickly raised her gun and shot him in the head while he was laughing at her.

"And you're dead." said George, as she watched his body fall. "Damn it, sir is gonna kill me for this."

His death reflex caused the gun to go off, but instead of hitting the old lady, the angle of the gun sent the bullet towards the Smiths. The old lady screamed as blood splatter her face and she dropped to the floor in a faint. The Smiths flinched at they heard the gun go off, but then the bullet ricocheted and hit the wall. George put the gun down and untied Mr. Smith. She started to untie Mrs. Smith, but Mr. Smith pushed her away.

"Get away from us!"

George stepped back.

"What happened…how did…?" asked Mrs. Smith, as she eyed George, and rubbed her sore wrists.

"It's a karma spell. It's a spell of protection and reflection. It protects the target and reflects the damage upon the one who inflects it. You were in no danger. I may not like you, but it's my duty to protect you."

"Spells? You mean like in black magic?" asked Mr. Smith, untying Freddy.

"No, protection spells are considered white magic."

Sarah ran to George.

"Thank you, George. I was so scared. I thought that he was going to kill you. That we were going to die." cried Sarah.

"As I said Sarah, It's my duty to protect you."

"Get away from her Sarah." warned Mrs. Smith, pulling Sarah away from George. "Good Christians don't dabble in black magic. They should have told us that you were Wiccan. We never would have adopted you. This robbery is our punishment for letting evil into our home."

"Are you insane? I just saved your life! And I'm not a Wiccan anymore than I'm a Satanist."

"Enough! Tomorrow we're calling Mrs. Kenmore. We're not keeping you." said Mr. Smith, still shaking with fear.

"And you won't have too." said a strong male voice.


	52. Past, Present, and Future part 2

**Chapter 52: Past, Present, and Future (part 2)**

George froze. Her eyes went wide as she slowly turned around in fear. She knew a werewolf when she smelled one.

"Hello little one, we've been looking for you for a long long time."

George didn't say anything. She just stood there in terror; her fear glued her feet to the floor. Ink immediately appeared in front of George and challenged the werewolf.

"George run." instructed Ink, as he locked horns with the werewolf and pushed him away from George. "George!"

George snapped out of her fear and she ran for the stairs; grabbing the gun the burglar had dropped on the run. She turned and fired at the werewolf, as Ink kept it from chasing her. The shots she fired hit the werewolf in his head and in his heart. He howled in pain, growled in anger, and then he regenerated.

"Lead bullets, George!" reminded Ink. "Just run!"

George ran.

"Shyte, what was that spell of blessing again." feared George. "Damn it, they need to be silver too. Silver, the attic."

George remembered Mrs. Smith mentioning that there was an extra set of dinnerware in the attic; as a second wedding gift. She just needed to get to the attic.

Meanwhile, as Ink fought the werewolf, the Smiths hid behind the couch. Mr. Smith had dragged his grandmother out of harm's way; and now they all hid, waiting for the nightmare to be over. However, it had only begun, as now a second man entered their home. He was tall and pale, and had red eyes.

"Well, well, well a shadow guardian. See Zain, I told you we would find him once we found her."

Zain looked around the room. He saw one dead burglar, one badly bleeding burglar trying to crawl away into the kitchen, and…he sniffed the air; and five humans hiding in fear. He walked over to the couch and looked down upon them. He sniffed the little girl.

"It's not this one." he said, returning to his master's side.

"Where is she shadow guardian?" asked the vampire, none too politely.

"Piss off, she's not here." he growled, as he fought with the first werewolf.

"Zain?"

"She's here. I can smell her."

"I just hate liars."

The vampire called his familiars to him, and they surrounded Ink. And like a pack of rabid dogs, the clawed and tore away at Ink. Their teeth ripping his essenceaway and destroying it. Ink foughtthe best he could against so many, but in theend...he fell.George was busy searching the attic, when she felt Ink's death. Her chest burned with pain and she began to cry. But she couldn't weep for him now; she had to find a weapon she could fight with.

"Spread out, search the house. Find me that girl."

Three werewolves and Zain searched the house, as the vampire sat on the couch and waited.

"Why don't you come out and we'll have a nice chat." he laughed.

The Smiths said nothing to him as they hid. The children whimpered and cried, while the adults prayed for someone to save them. George soon found what she was looking for, ten silver steak knives. Suddenly, she heard the attic door open. Her racing heartbeat quickened even more, as she quickly recited the spell of blessing.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." he laughed.

George wasn't laughing. These bastards had killed Ink and they were going to pay. George's hands were shaking, as she held the knife, ready to stab him when he came close enough. She heard him sniff the air, and then he pounced on her location.

"Found you." he grinned, all fangs.

"Killed you." glared George, thrusting the knife forward.

George shoved the knife right into his heart. He screamed in agony as the silver burned him. George pushed it in deeper and the werewolf howled his death. His body fell at George's feet. She watched it turn back into a human and then left the attic.

"Ah, so she's upstairs." chuckled the vampire. "And she's killed Steven. Interesting. Zain, she's upstairs, bring her to me."

"Yes, my lord."

Zain and his second went upstairs. They searched each room and then they found George coming down from the attic. She stood before them with anger and hate in her eyes; her hands gripped so tightly around the blessed knives that they turned her knuckles white.

"You killed Ink and for this you will die!"

Zain just stood laughing at her.

"We've searched for you for eight years. I'm just glad to see it wasn't a waste of time after all. Randal take her down."

Randal stepped forward and charged at her. At first, George just stood there trying to decide what to do. She should run, after all she was only eight years old. She was no match for them and she knew it. On the other hand, these damn dogs had killed Ink; and she would not let that deed go unpunished. George growled in anger, as tears for Ink clouded her eyes. Suddenly, a picture flew off the wall and struck Randal in the head.

"What the? Who threw that?" wondered Randal.

"I did. Want some more?"

Using her powers of telekinesis, she threw everything in the hallway at him. Now angry at being toyed with, the werewolf blocked every blow and once again charged down the hall at George. George stood her ground and threw the knife at the wolf. But it wasn't aimed at his head, so he didn't dodge it. The knife struck him in his foot.

"Arrghh!!"

George chanted a spell and the knife nailed his foot to the floor. The werewolf howled and screamed as the silver burned into his flesh.

"What did you do?!"

"It's a spell of binding. Similar to the one that Wendy used to bind Peter's shadow to him."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

The werewolf tried to remove the knife from his foot, but George didn't wait for him to. She ran forward and shoved another blessed knife straight into his head. The werewolf screamed in agony and died.

"Impressive, little girl. That's two of my men you've killed."

"For killing Ink, I will kill you all!"

"Ha ha ha. I don't think so."

With that, Zain shot George in her right arm.

"Ooowwww!!!"

George fell backwards, as the shot hit her. An intense and searing pain surged through her as her arm bled.

"Now, little kitty without your claws, you're less dangerous."

George dropped the blessed knife and grabbed her arm. It hurt like hell. It hurt worse than when Alucard himself hit her. George looked down at her hand. It was covered in blood, her blood. George looked up when she heard footsteps. Zain now stood standing over her.

"Now, be a good little girl and come along."

"Sod off!" yelled George, still trying to stab at him with her left hand.

"Quite the little fighter, aren't you? He's taught you well. So why don't you tell me where he is."

"He's in England."

"That I know. Where?"

"I don't know. He like girls with blonde hair; so did you try university?" snickered George, trying to feel brave.

"Cute. Let's see how cute you are when faced with a real vampire."

Zain reached down and picked up George by the front of her shirt. He carried her downstairs and presented her to his master.

"Well, well, so this is the child." smiled the vampire.

"Yes, master. She reeks of his stench."

"Why is she bleeding? Did she give you a hard time?"

The vampire laughed at Zain, but Zain didn't find it funny. This girl was dangerous.

"She killed Randal and she's telekinetic."

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked George, as she glared the vampire right in his eyes.

"You're a brave little one. I can see it in your eyes. My name is Brandon McBride and your master killed my sister. So naturally, I want revenge. Now tell me where is he."

"I don't know." said George, defiantly.

Brandon grabbed George and picked her up. She dangled like a doll in his hands.

"Don't toy with me child. I've waited eight years to taste his blood. And if you won't give me his, then I'll have yours."

Brandon bared his fangs and then stopped. A very large black gun was pointed at his head.

"Put my daughter down."

"Master!" exclaimed George, very glad to see Alucard.

"Kill me and she dies."

Just then a gun went off, and blew Brandon's arm off. George fell to the floor.

"George, come here."

"Sir!"

Excitedly, George ran towards Integra. She hugged her with her good arm.

"Zain, kill them. I've got the one I want." said Brandon, turning to face Alucard.

"Yes, master."

"No time for hellos George."

Integra picked up George and ran outside. Zain followed. Integra ran by Seras.

"Curb this mutt." she ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Seras rushed forward and fought with Zain.

"I will not let you harm my sister!"

"And my master will have his revenge on all of you!"

As Seras and Zain fought, Integra put George on top of the car and checked her shoulder. She pulled the bullet out and dressed her wound. George cried and cried, but not because she was in terrible pain.

"Sorry we're late George, but you wouldn't believe how many minions this guy has. We've been killing werewolves all night." explained Integra.

But George wasn't listening to her. She was mourning Ink.

"What's wrong George?"

"They killed Ink." cried George.

Integra frowned and hugged George.

"In this business, we lose friends and family. It is something that we must face and live with. There will be times when we cannot save everyone. So we save as many as we can; and we make damn sure that the bad guys don't live to see another day."

But George took little comfort in this. She just continued to cry in her mother's arms. Ink had always been there; even longer than she could remember. Ink was her only true friend. They had eaten, bathed, slept, played, and fought…together. And now…he was gone. George couldn't even begin to imagine what she would do without him. The more she thought about it, the more she cried. Integra knew the pain of losing someone close to her; someone that she loved with all her heart. She knew that there was nothing for it, except to get it all out. So she hugged George tighter and let her cry.

Meanwhile, inside, Alucard and Brandon stood off against each other.

"So you're after me because I killed your sister. Well, you'll have to be more specific, I've killed millions."

"Eight years ago, you were sent to Northern England to rescue kidnapped children. There were 500 of them…"

"Ah yes, now I remember, the wicked witch who was eating little children."

"You drained her dry and left her dead husk to sit and rot."

"Heh, heh, heh, could have been worse; I could have dropped a house on her."

"You won't be laughing for long. Mr. Smith, wouldn't you like to get even with the man that caused all this. To kill the man that has destroyed your happy family."

With that, Mr. Smith stood up, as did his wife, and yes even the grandmother. Alucard turned and saw that all three of them were ghouls.

"Kill him."

The Smiths rushed forward and tried to claw and subdue Alucard. Alucard just shot all three of them dead. The children watched in horror and fear as their parents died before their eyes.

"You didn't turn the kids?"

"They're still innocents. I want servants, not children. Besides, I'm not a monster. Heh, heh, heh."

Brandon pulled out his guns and started shooting at Alucard. Alucard didn't even dodge his bullets; he just laughed and returned fire. Soon, they were out of bullets. Brandon then morphed into a Man-bat and tried to claw Alucard to death. Alucard morphed into his demon vampire form and the two fought as real vampires would. That's when Integra walked in.

"Alucard, stop playing around and kill him. The police are on their way."

That said, Alucard grew eight tentacles and grabbed Brandon. He held him by the throat and ripped his heart out. Brandon turned to dust and fell to the floor. Then Seras, George, and Pip entered the house.

"Master, Zain is dead." reported Seras, looking around at all the bodies lying upon the floor.

"And so is Zain's master." grinned Alucard, all fangs.

"Pip, get your men and clean up this mess." ordered Integra, surveying the scene.

"My men are still cleaning up the mess outside. What am I the maid?"

Integra just looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

"Alright, alright."

Pip went around the room and started checking the bodies.

"Looks like it was a busy night for the Smiths, this guy is dead and he's a robber. I know cause he's wearing a lady's stocking on his head. I can't do anything for the Smiths, except scrape them off the floor. This guy is still alive, but barely. He's been shot twice and he's lost a lot of blood. He's past out either from the loss of blood or from the fright of seeing a real vampire."

"There's one in the attic, one in the upstairs hall, and one in the kitchen too." said George.

"George, tell me. What happened tonight?" inquired Integra.

In between sobs, George told Integra everything that happened.

"I cast a protection spell on them. I should have cast a barrier on them; but I didn't know about the werewolves. I froze and they killed Ink. All that training and I'm still useless; I couldn't even stop them from killing Ink."

"It's not your fault George. You couldn't have known about the werewolves. Luck too, plays a large part in what we do." said Integra.

"Luck? Bad luck me being here?" cried George.

"Good Luck, George." said Seras. "What do you think would have happened if you hadn't been here?"

Then George remembered something.

"Sarah."

George went over to the couch and saw that Freddy and Sarah were still hiding in terror behind the couch.

"Sarah, Freddy, are you alright?"

Sarah opened her eyes, cried and ran to George. George grunted in pain, as Sarah bumped into her wounded shoulder.

"George…they killed mum and dad and gran. They killed everybody."

"It's going to be O.K. They will never hurt you again. My family will make sure of that. My father has killed their master; so you're safe now."

"Dead, dead, dead! They're all dead! Everybody's dead!" screamed Freddy in fear.

George looked at them, as Pip and his men carried out all the bodies. This morning, George had been the orphan without a family; but now Freddy and Sarah were the orphans.

"Sir, what will happen to them? Can we adopt them?"

"No, George, we can't. However, I will personally see to it that the knights find them a good home."

"We are ready to go, sir." informed Pip. "We have two live ones and a lot of dead ones."

"Sarah, Freddy, you have to come with us." said George.

Sarah clung to George, but Freddy didn't move. Integra walked over and picked the boy up.

"Come Frederick, there is nothing for you here anymore."

Alucard and Seras left, then Sir Hellsing left followed by the children, and Pip followed out after her. They loaded the bodies in the truck and drove away. Looking back, George saw the police pull up to the Smith's house.

Later, after they have left the bodies and the children with MI5, as they drove home, Integra notices that George is quiet and asks…

"What's wrong, George?"

"Is this what always happens?"

"Unless we stop them…yes."

"Their parents are dead."

"Their lucky George, most vampires don't care if your innocents or not. Brandon could have just as easily killed Frederick and Sarah too."

George rubbed her sore shoulder, and leaned against the car window. The city lights created shadows, as they drove home. George thought about Ink. He gave his life for her, and she would see to it that it wasn't wasted. She would make damn sure that this never happened again.

"Sir, I swear, I'll be a good hunter someday."

"You already are George. You defended the Smiths with your life."

"It wasn't so much their lives as mine. I was too scared to do anything. And because I didn't do anything…Ink died."

George started to cry again. The tears just wouldn't stop. Integra pulled George into her lap.

"I'm always afraid George. I'm afraid that my decisions will cause undue deaths. I'm afraid that I may not be strong enough to save people. I'm afraid that I'm too weak to fight, and afraid that I may lose someone I love. But despite all that, I still have to fight. It's not that Hellsings don't feel fear, because we do. It's just that if we let our fear stop us, people will die. So despite our fears, we keep moving forward, we keep defending, we keep fighting."

George was quiet now. Integra looked down and found her sleeping in her lap. Integra smiled as she watched her sleep. This poor kid not only had bad luck, it seemed to follow her wherever she went. It seems Alucard had been right, all those years ago. Death was coming for her, and because she had been raised a Hellsing; she was ready to fight it.

--

Note:

OK, now i know Ink is a shadow pet and that Alucard could have just made another one. But come on, how many of you have pets. When they die from old age or diesease, you can just always get another pet, right? But it's never the same is it? This is how George feels. Yeah, Alucard could give her another shadow pet, but it wouldn't be Ink.

And if you think killing Ink was bad, just wait till you see what I do to the Hellsings next. :D


	53. Get Laid and Die Trying

**Chapter 53: Get Laid or Die Trying**

Jon and Integra Kant Hellsing had been married now for over twenty-six months. Yet, they had still not consummated their marriage. Integra was usually busy at night with the business of ghoul hunting and vampire slaying. Jon was still teaching at the academy during the day, as well as still being part of the British Army. So their schedules are what mostly kept them apart.

But now the queen was growing impatient for news on the baby front and demanded monthly updates. To this, Walter suggested that he just take a hentai video off of the internet, replace the faces with Jon and Integra's, and send that to the queen as an update. To this, Integra banned Walter from using ANY computer for a whole month. But tonight, Jon was getting ready for bed early. He had field training in the morning and would be gone for the next three months. He suggested that tonight he would be willing to placate the queen, but only if Integra was also willing.

Walter found Integra sitting in her office reading a book. He smiled slightly as he read the book's title, The Complete Idiot's Guide to Sex.

"Ah sir, I don't think that book is going to be of any help." he grinned, trying not to laugh.

Integra just raised an eyebrow at him, as she turned another page. Walter just smiled as he compared her to her father.Integra was such a far cry from her father. Arthur didn't worry so much about it. He just did it. With anyone he could find willing for the evening; whether they were ladies of stature and breeding, or ladies of the evening. He really didn't care, so long as his bed was not empty.

Walter hadfound Integra to be a refreshing breath of fresh air. The worse mess that he ever had to clean up behind her, was picking up all the shells from the shooting range and cleaning all the weapons that she went through.

"Sir, if I may, do you remember the rifle that Alucard gave you for your eighteenth birthday?"

"Yes." said Integra, putting down the book and wondering where Walter was going with this line of theory.

"Do you remember how much you loved that weapon and how "lovingly" you used to clean and polish that weapon?"

"Yes. You said that I was being obsessive." smiled Integra, in remembrance.

"Just love Jon in the same manner and let nature handle the rest."

Integra took her feet off of the desk and stood before Walter.

"I don't…I don't know if I'm ready for this." confessed Integra.

It didn't matter that she had already done this with Alucard; being with him seemed more like a dream that flowed of its own accord, her body instinctive responding to his loving touch. However, it was different when one was fully conscious and in full control of their actions.

"If you still have any doubts, then give a sniff of his aftershave." suggested Walter.

"Why?"

"Trust me, sir. Just get a whiff of him."

Walter was betting on the wolf that still lay in her blood, one whiff of Jon and her hormones would do the rest. Suddenly, they heard gunshots go off inside the house. Integra grabbed a 9mm out of her desk drawer and ran towards the sound. George was standing in the hall, in front of Integra's bedroom, when she and Walter arrived.

"George, are you alright? What's going on?" questioned Integra, as Walter entered her bedroom.

"He shot it." said George, sadly.

Integra entered the room to find Jon shaking from fright, with an Army pistol in his hand.

"It's an Amazonian Python!" judged Walter, examining the body of the dead snake.

"How the hell did that get in here?!" wondered Integra.

"I hate snakes!" shuddered Jon with terror, as he staggered to the bathroom, to wash his sweating brow.

Integra looked at George. George grieved, but it was not for Jon. Integra rushed over to George, grabbed her by her shoulders, and hoisted her up against the wall.

"George, what did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything."

"What were you trying to do?!"

"To kill Jon."

Integra growled in anger at George, and the wolf in her showed in her eyes. Integra wanted to snap George in half; but then she took a deep breath, forced herself to relax, and then asked George…

"Where did this snake come from?"

"The London Zoo."

"Ugh!"

Integra let go of George and she dropped to the floor.

"Alucard!" called Integra.

Alucard appeared.

"Yes, master."

"Help Walter get rid of that python."

"Python?" he questioned, looking into the room.

"Then go find another one, a docile one, and replace it at the zoo. I really don't want to try and explain how a nine year old stole a python and slipped it into her stepfather's bed!"

"He's not my stepfather!"

"You and I are going to have a long talk tomorrow." glared Integra.

Then she slammed the door in their faces, and went to check on Jon.

"I think you went too far George." said Walter, as he tried to drag the python down the hall.

_"Not far enough. He's still alive."_ thought George.

Alucard looked down at her. Her eyes had not left Integra's room door once. Alucard reached down and grabbed George by her collar.

"Come on, neither of us needs to be in the house tonight."

"But master…"

"Enough." growled Alucard, as he carried her down the hall.

Seras was running up the stairs, and met them at the top.

"What was all that shouting?"

"Go and help Walter bury that python." commanded Alucard.

"Python?"

"Ask Walter, now go."

Seras nodded and ran to help Walter.

"That is a big snake." gasped Seras, as she carried the snake for Walter. "How did this get into the house?"

"George left Jon a present in his bed." explained Walter, as he led Seras outside.

"Why doesn't she just leave dead mice, like all the other little kittens do?" snickered Seras.

Walter just shook his head and groaned.

"Nothing George does is normal."

Meanwhile, Alucard took George from the house and they walked the night streets of London, looking for an open pet shop.

--

"Jon, are you alright?" asked Integra, as she watched him wash his face.

"Yeah. I knew that kid hated me, but to try and kill me!"Integra just watched his back muscles flex as he moved. He was a well trained soldier. He had a strong back, a toned body, and just enough muscle to be considered handsomely athletic. She also noticed a scar on his left side that looked like a knife wound.

"Why can't she be like other kids and give me the silent treatment or run away from home?" wondered Jon, as he watched Integra from the mirror.

"She isn't like other kids, Jon. I told you that." said Integra, taking a step towards him.

Jon turned around and faced Integra.

"Where is she now? Out looking for bear or something?"

"Alucard took her with him." said Integra, meeting his gaze. "They're out looking for a replacement python for the London Zoo."

Jon smiled, as he stared into her intense blue eyes. They were like sapphires. Her face was perfect, smooth and white. No wonder Alucard liked her so much. She kinda looked like a vampire herself. He'd have to remember to make her get more sun. That would bring life to her features. But for now she was like a beautiful banshee; her golden hair a perfect picture frame for her striking features.

"Do you still wish to do this?" he asked, reaching out to touch her face.

Integra took a step back. Jon withdrew his hand. He wondered if she had changed her mind; but then she grabbed his wrist and began to stroke his arm. He said nothing at first, he just watched. But then he just had to ask, as she moved up his arm and across his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" he asked, curiously.

"Walter told me to treat you like my prized rifle. He said to "polish" you in the same manner that I used to clean it, and let nature handle the rest." said Integra, as she leaned in to sniff him.

"Well, my father told me that it was like riding a horse or a washing machine. But how you get a horse in a washing machine I don't know." joked Jon.

Integra lifted her head, looked him in eye, and told him to …

"Shut up, Jon."

Jon was taking a back by this; but put his arms around her and pulled her closer into him. Integra allowed him to hold her; and as she wrapped her arms around him, she felt…different. As his strong arms held her in a warm embrace, she remembered how good it felt when her father would hug her. Integra relaxed into his embrace. God, how long had it been since anyone had hugged her, without trying to kill her. Alucard had held her from time to time, but his embrace was colder than ice and ran shivers through her bones. Jon's embrace was warm and warming still. It felt…so good, to be hugged by a human being again.

"Hopefully nothing will interrupt us this evening. It's been two years and we still haven't consummated thismarriage yet." he mused.

Jon ran his fingers through her hair. He lifted her head. He fell into her eyes, as he leaned down and kissed her. He kissed her more passionately, when she didn't reject him or push him away. Suddenly, something stirred within Integra, like a kettle on a stove coming to a boil. A low growl of contentment escaped her and she pinned him to the bathroom wall. He was surprised by this, and stared at her. Her eyes had a feral look to them. But she kissed him so ardently, that he ignored it, and returned her kiss.

Soon he had enough of kissing. He swept Integra off her feet and into his arms. He carried her over to the bed and gently laid her upon it. He straddled and began to undress her. She kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair, as he removed her shirt. She watched, as he knelt before her. He took off her boots, and removed her pants. He then removed his pants and joined her on the bed. Integra lay beneath him, and just stared into his eyes, as he caressed her body.

Soon, the smell of something sensual excited Integra's senses, as she enjoyed Jon's embrace. His hands were firm, yet gentle as they caressed her skin. His kisses were passionate and stole her breath away.

--

In the meantime, Alucard and George continued their search for a pet shop. Alucard had been looking, but George had been sulking. She blindly followed, where Alucard led her. Suddenly, a gym caught Alucard's eye.

"Let's get rid of some of that pent up energy of yours." smiled Alucard, evilly.

The gym was a boxing gym. It was only 9:12 p.m. so the gym was full of training fighters and their sons. Alucard and George entered the gym. They watched some of the sparring matches and then Alucard made his challenge.

"I will give onehundred gold pieces to any boy that can beat my daughter George." announced Alucard.

"Ha, ha, ha. You must be joking," said one of the boxers, with a scar over his left eye. "She doesn't look like a fighter."

"Looks can be deceiving." smiled Alucard.

"Onehundred gold pieces…really." scoffed another.

Alucard pulled three gold coins out of his pocket, and showed it to them.

"Really." he promised.

"Eric, get over here, boy." called the scarred boxer, anxious for the gold to be his. "She looks about your size."

Eric looked George over.

"You want me to fight a girl?"

"Get in the ring boy. If this joker doesn't mind putting his daughter in the ring, then why should you mind hitting her? Think of this as your first prize fight." laughed the scarred boxer.

"OK." said Eric, climbing into the ring.

Alucard looked down at George.

"Do not kill them, and since you're not allowed to hurt Jon, hurt them all you like."

"Yes sir, master." smiled George, wickedly.

**--**

The next morning, Integra woke up in her own bed. She stretched as she looked at the clock. Soon, she realized that she was completely naked. She looked around the room. Their clothes still lay in a pile on the floor. Integra sat up in bed and remembered the events of the night before. A little smile escaped her, as she remembered how it felt. She relished how good she still felt. She looked to her left and saw him lying there, Jonathan Kant. They had finally consummated their marriage. And Alucard was right; it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. Maybe, just maybe, after years and years of pain and disappointment, she was finally being rewarded.


	54. George's Punishment

**Chapter 54: ****George's punishment**

George was sitting in a dungeon right next to Alucard's room. Her left foot was chained to the wall. The chain was long enough to reach the toilet, but no longer. Walter brought George books and paper for her to do her homework. She had more time on her hands now, since she wasn't allowed to train with Alucard. Now George's days consisted of school, charm school, and homework; but nothing else. George sat there thinking, as she watched Walter pick up her finished homework and replaced it with more.

"Don't eye me like that George, you brought this upon yourself. I will bring your dinner down in another hour." said Walter, as he left.

"Thank you, Uncle Walter." said George.

George's sentence was one month in prison for the attempted murder of her stepfather. It had been two and a half weeks with no visitors, but Walter. But now Integra came to see George. George looked up and Integra's frown greeted her.

"Are you sorry, George?"

"I am sorry to be here."

Integra sighed and sat down beside George. She leaned back against the wall, and watched George as she did her homework.

"Why do you hate him so much?" asked Integra. "He's never done anything to you."

"Why do you love him so much?" countered George. "He's never done anything for you. Not like master."

"Hm, all these years and I thought would be arguing with Alucard about this."

George said nothing. She just put her homework aside and joined Integra beside the wall. She crossed her arms as she sat close to Integra, the only human contact that she had had in nearly a month.

"I hate him because he took you from me."

"George, I thought we settled this. I'm still here. I haven't gone anywhere. Unless…you mean…"

Integra sat thinking. George and Alucard were so close…so much alike. What if…what if George was acting on Alucard's impulses? What if…when Alucard showed George what he truly was, he transferred not only the essence of what he was; but also of what he felt.

"I have to go and talk to Alucard." said Integra, getting up to leave.

"Go ahead," said George sarcastically, as she returned to her homework. "I'll be here."

Integra smiled at her.

"Too much like your father."

Integra left George's cell and went to Alucard's room. The door opened for her, as she approached it.

"Alucard."

"Yes, master."

A chair magically presented itself to Integra and she sat down. The chair moved of its own accord and brought her to Alucard's throne.

"Alucard, I think you're affecting George's behavior," said Integra. "She hates Jon because you hate Jon."

"George is her own person. She has her own reasons for hating Jon."

"Are you sure about that? She hates Jon because she sees him as taking me from her, but I am still here. I've not gone anywhere. Only you would see it that way, my dear count."

Alucard smirked at her.

"You are forgetting my dear countess, how desperate children can be when their parents divorce and remarry," said Alucard, as he looked at her with serious eyes. "Look at this from George's point of view. What would you have done, if you father had remarried after the death of your mother? Would you have welcomed your stepmother with open arms?"

Integra thought about it. She had never thought of it before, because no one had ever brought it up before. Her father had loved her mother so much, that even after she had died, he refused to be with anyone else. So…what would she have done?

"Maybe not, but I wouldn't have put a python in her bed either."

"No, knowing you…you would have guided her down to the ghoul pool and left her there to fend for herself." said Alucard, an amused look on his face.

Integra frowned with worry.

"Oh god, I hope George doesn't do that to Jon."

"Don't worry. She doesn't know about the ghoul pool yet."

Now that Alucard had put the question to her, Integra could sympathize with George. Would she have tried to kill her stepmother? Probably not. Most likely, she would have given her the silent treatment, or even tried to talk her father out of marrying her in the first place, just as George had done. The more she thought about it, the more logic George's actions seemed to have.

"I had to punish her. You can't just kill people you don't like," justified Integra. "If I could, Maxwell would be the first to die."

Alucard laughed at her.

"You and George are so much alike."

Integra just looked away from him.

"So…what shall we talk about now, my dear countess?"

"How is George's training coming?"

"Quiet well, she's only nine, and already she can beat a gym full of boxers and their sons," smiled Alucard, proudly.

"That explains the new shiner and the fat lip."

"How is her magical education coming?"

"She has already mastered healing and protection spells. Exorcisms will come later, when she has more control. So right now I'm teaching her the languages she'll need to know in order to read the books in my father's library." explained Integra.

Alucard laughed with great delight.

"I can't wait for George to grow up. She will be the greatest warrior you humans have ever seen."

"You're not trying to conquer the world with George, are you?"

"No, but men like to leave behind testaments to their greatness. Some do this with monuments and castles, others with lands and territories, and others still with their children. Mighty men and women of great knowledge and renown are not born; they were molded by their parents and shaped by their circumstances."

"Like you were?" said Integra, thinking on his words.

"Yes, like I was. My parents were murderer. My brother and I were prisoners of the Sultan. My people were threatened by disloyal and power hungry barons and the threat of war with the Turks hung over their heads. The sense of justice and freedom that my father had instilled in me, I used to fuel the fires that cried for revenge and justice in me. So too will George be forged, someone to keep your house, you child, and your army while I sleep."


	55. Out to Pasture

**Chapter 55: Out to Pasture**

"Walter." called Integra, as she watched his slow and labored movements.

"Yes, sir." he answered, as he tried to pick up and remove her tea tray.

"Are you alright?" she asked, with worried eyes, as she put her papers down.

"Yes, sir. I'm fine. I thank you for your concern though."

"Don't lie to me Walter. I can see you're hurting. Is it arthritis?"

"Yes, sir. It is." he smiled weakly, as he rubbed his sore wrists. "That's the thing about getting old. Your mind is strong, but your body fails to follow orders."

"Walter, please don't take this the wrong way; but I think it's time you retired. You're pushing ninety after all."

"Funny, I don't feel it."

"You don't look it either. I was hoping that you would live forever. I still need you."

"Humans don't live forever, sir. We weren't meant to."

"I know. Has he asked you?"

"Yes."

"And your answer?"

Walter showed Integra his old and wrinkled hands. She looked at them and saw the blue veins. She gave him a smile as she nodded. 

"I am old, sir. And soon it will be time for George to succeed me. Just as one day your child will succeed you. It is the nature of things."

"I guess that means Seras will one day succeed Alucard as well." wondered Integra, as she picked the tray up for Walter.

They walked together, down the stairs and to the kitchen. 

"Do you think George is ready to take your place?"

Walter laughed.

"Any child that can secure a python, in the efforts to kill her stepfather, should have no problem keeping track of personnel records and weapons inventory." 

"I really don't know what that girl is thinking half the time?"

"Don't you? She thinks like Alucard and is as tenacious as you are."

"Will she ever accept Jon?"

"Has Alucard ever accepted his servitude to the Hellsing family?"

Integra rolled her eyes.

"No. He likes to test his limits, once in a while; usually by testing mine."

"And so does George. You just have to set rules and show her you mean business." said Walter, taking a seat at the table.

He watched as Integra took ice cream out of the fridge and set down two bowls.

"Since George is so much like Alucard. You have to treat her just like Alucard."

Integra thought about what Walter said. Alucard did like to test the limits of his constraints. And the only way she kept him in check was to punish him; but the punishment had to be server. Otherwise Alucard would just laugh it off; as would George. Maybe that was the problem. She had never really set limits for George; other than don't break anything and don't kill anybody. Maybe she should create a rule book for George and make her follow it to the letter.

Integra and Walter ate ice cream together, as she thought about what to do with George. 

"Your right Walter, I've been too lenient with her. But Alucard and I have an arrangement about George. I teach her, but I don't usually punish her, that's Alucard's department."

"You are her mother, and that gives you a certain amount of responsibility in hermoral training."

"Heh, moraltraining? She put a python in her stepfather's bed! She hasn't got any morals."

"And whose fault is that, sir?"

"I…it's mine, isn't it? I've sent her to church. I've taught her Duty, Honor, and Respect."

"But we're giving George mixed signals. We're teaching her that killing is wrong; and yet we are training her to be the greatest killer of them all."

"Of ghouls and undead, not stepfathers and bullies."

"Is there any difference in George's mind?"

"There should be. I'll have to talk to Alucard about this."

Walter yawned.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"No need. Go and get some rest. I'll have Jon take care of everything. It's about time he did more than just hang out with Pip and the others." 

Walter smiled warmly at her.

"Yes, sir. I'm glad you found someone to make you happy, sir."

"So am I. Thank you Walter, for everything."

"My pleasure, sir."

Integra watched Walter as he walked off to go upstairs. She quickly blinked to dismiss the tears that were beginning to form. She knew it would be soon. And just like her father, it would be sooner than she wanted.


	56. Jon vs George

**Chapter 56: George Vs. Jon**

George was finally let out of lockup. And things went back to normal in the Hellsing household. Seras and Alucard killed the undead, Jon helped Walter with his duties, and Integra had a long talk with George about Jon. George managed to be good for six months. And now that she was nine years old, Integra thought George had finally accepted Jon. She was wrong.

Things were quiet in the Hellsing household, too quiet. Integra left her office, went downstairs for a snack, and then she returned to her office. In time, there was a knocking on her door.

"Come in." 

"Sir Hellsing?" called Pip.

"Yes, what is it?" 

"Have you seen Sir Kant? He's late for his training."

"No, I haven't," worried Integra. "It's not like him to just disappear."

Integra went to her bedroom and called for him, but she got no answer. Then she called Walter, but he had not seen him either. Suddenly, she got an aching gnaw in her stomach. She rushed to George's room.

"George," called Integra, entering her room without knocking. "Have you seen Jon?"

George didn't even look up from her homework. 

"He's in the back yard." she said, without feeling.

"He's in the back…"

Integra's face went white with shock and fear, as she looked upon an adult grave with a giant white cross upon it. 

"Jon!"

Integra jumped out of the window and landed on her feet. She rushed to the grave and began digging it up with her bare hands. Soon two hands reached up to meet her. Together, Integra helped Jon out of his grave. He stood up and shook the dirt from his hair and his body.

"Arrggghhh!" he roared in anger. "I'm going to kill that kid!"

Integra rushed to follow him, as he ran back into the house. George was standing at the door waiting for him with her arms crossed.

"Alright, that's it! I've tried forgiving you, understanding you, and waiting you out! But you…you play tricks on me, you put a python in my bed and you buried me alive! Damn it George, what the hell did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much!" demanded Jon.

"You took Integra from me." growled George, with dark eyes.

"George, I told you to stop this," said Integra, angrily. "If Alucard can behave himself, why can't you?"

"Don't worry Integra," said Jon, walking over to the umbrella stand and taking out two swords. "We are going to settle this once and for all."

Jon threw a sword to George and she caught it. She unsheathed it and looked at Jon.

"To first blood, winner gets Integra." said Jon, standing ready to fight.

George looked at him and smiled.

"If I win, you'll leave this house and never come back?" asked George.

"Yes." said Jon.

"No," said Integra. "George has got to learn that you can't have everything your way."

"Don't worry, I'll find her a good home among my cousins and you can visit her whenever you like."

George rolled her eyes.

"My master didn't lose when he fought for her and neither will I." promised George, also taking up a fighting stance.

"Then let's begin." 

The clashing of swords filled the house as George and Jon fought their duel. George had been taught by Alucard how to fight, so her form was flawless. However, she was still a child. Her own body was her biggest liability. George swung across Jon's midsection, slicing his stomach. However, at the same time Jon blocked her blow. It prevented her from raking his belly open and cut across her left shoulder. The fight was to end at first blood. As they looked at their wounds, they realized it was a tie and continued fighting like raging lions. At the sounds of battle, Alucard, Walter and Seras came to see what the fuss was about.

"What's going on?" asked Seras.

"George buried Jon in the backyard. So now George and Jon are fighting. The winner gets to stay, but the loser has to leave this house forever." explained Integra.

"This can only end badly." feared Seras, as she watched the match. "Where will George go if she loses?"

"She won't." said Alucard, as he watched them battle. "Jon wants to win, but he's trying not to hurt her. George, however, is trying to kill him."

"Damn it, George. I will not be driven out by your jealousy!" charged Jon, as he thrust his sword at George. "I will not lose the only good thing that I have in my life! So suck it up and get over it!"

"I am not jealous! I consider you an invader in my territory! And I will cast you out!" shouted George, blocking his blow.

"George, he is not a Viking and this has to stop." judged Integra, as she stepped towards the fighters. "George, stop this! That's an order!"

George glanced at Integra. Jon tried to take advantage of her distraction; but George was ready for it. She knew how to fight distracted; after all, she had faced Alucard hundreds of times. She blocked Jon's attack, kicked him in the knee, and when he fell, she kicked him in the head. He fell back. George jumped on top of him and was about to plunge her sword through his heart, when Alucard stepped forward, grabbed her by the waist and took her sword.

"Enough. If you wish to kill someone, come and fight my shadow demons." said Alucard, as he carried George like a sack of potatoes, into the backyard.

"You lose, human. Now leave my house and never return!" growled George, as Alucard carried her away.

"Are you alright, Jon?" asked Integra, as she looked down upon him. 

"Yes, I'm fine." he growled, as he rubbed his sore knee.

"Jon, I'm sorry about George." frowned Integra, as she helped him to stand. 

"I can't believe she got me so mad that I actually wanted to kill her. Heh, I could have used a soldier like her when I was in Afghanistan." said Jon, with angry eyes, as he watched George be carried outside. "Well, guess I'll be going now."

"You're really leaving?" 

"I challenged her and I lost." said Jon, walking towards the front door. "I am a man of my word."

"But Jon…"

"Damn it! I can't believe I lost to a nine year old child! Integra promise me you will never speak of this to my unit. Don't even tell this story to our grandkids." chuckled Jon, his anger slowly waning.

"Grandkids! You're getting ahead of yourself." said Integra, as she watched Jon don his coat. "Shouldn't we wait until our first child is born?"

"Oh, they'll be born. The deal was that I would leave here and never return. She didn't say anything about you leaving and visiting me when you choose." smirked Jon, as he gave her a kiss. "See you later Wendy Darling."

Integra listened to him growl to himself, as she watched the door close. She felt like she had been cut off. Like a grape from the vine, she felt as if she were being choked and slowly withering. Suddenly, the feeling of emptiness gave way to anger. She turned and marched towards the backyard. There she saw Alucard putting George through her paces. Eight of his shadow warriors tried to conquer and kill her, but George was furious and she defeated all of them. 

Alucard was grinning like a Cheshire cat. After all, his young ward was just like him and took great pride in killing opponents. Seras looked less happy. She feared for George; for one so young to be so comfortable with killing. George stopped fighting, as Integra approached them. She looked up at Integra and Integra slapped George's right cheek...hard. George stood in shock. She had won. Shouldn't Integra be happy? Now everything was back to the way it was.

"Well George, I hope you're happy? He's gone now. Gone forever." chided Integra, angrily. 

"We don't need him. Things were just fine before he came." fumed George, as she rubbed her sore cheek. "Everyone was happy before he came."

"We do need him. I need him. I need him here to run my organization when I go into labor. I need him to bring me my tea. Walter will retire soon. He's getting older and his joints are being to ache. Climbing all those stairs is tiring him out. I need him to run my army…"

"Go into labor?" questioned George, looking at Integra's stomach. "Are you?"

"Yes, George. I am pregnant with his child. And soon I will no longer be able to run this organization. So who will run it then?"

"I will. I will do Walter's job and Jon's. You can count on me, sir."

"Can I? Can I really count on a soldier who will not obey my orders?"

"I will obey your orders."

"Why should you? You haven't so far. I told you to leave Jon alone. I told you to stop teasing him and playing tricks on him. And burying him in the backyard was really uncalled for!" said Integra, as the anger in her voice increased. "George Victoria Hellsing, I hereby sentence you to six months in the basement! I should be able to run the organization until then. When you get out, you will keep your word to me and do Walter's job and Jon's job. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." said George, only now beginning to understand the weight of it all.

"Seras!"

"Yes, sir."

"Until George is released from confinement, you will help Walter with his duties. I know he still tries to do them as he's always done. He's not one to ask for help; but you will help him anyway."

"Yes, sir."

"Alucard!"

"Yes, master."

"Put George back in the basement."

"Yes, master." he acknowledged, as he picked up George.

Integra just looked at George, giving her once last scowl before she walked away.

--

In the basement dungeon, Alucard was chaining George to the wall, when she asked him a question.

"Everything's changing, isn't it?"

"Yes, George. Everything changes and those who do not change with it are doomed to die." he said, sitting down next to her.

"It was better when it was just us five. I was happy then." said George, staring at her feet.

"That was childhood. And your childhood is now over." said Alucard. "Now you will take your rightful place here at Hellsing…as Walter's heir."

"Walter is dying, isn't he?"

"Yes. And still he refuses my offer."

"Why?"

"Some people fear death and will do anything to avoid it." chuckled Alucard. "Walter does not, and he welcomes death."

"Welcomes death?"

"For them, death is the eternal sleep; a rest from all work and all worries. For warriors, it is the end of the war. A game well played, but now over."

"I don't understand. Why would anyone **want** to die?"

"Heh, yes now it seems quiet incomprehensible; but you will understand…in time. For now, you will be imprisoned for 6 months."

"Ugh."

"Be grateful. I was imprisoned here for twenty years."

"Twenty years! What the hell did you do wrong?"

Alucard said nothing; he just started laughing, as he disappeared into nothingness.


	57. Prision Time Again

**Chapter 57: Dungeon Time Again**

George sighed as she sat in prison…again. Six months, what the hell was she going to do for six months? Then she remembered what Alucard had said about focusing her mind and projecting her chi. She looked around the basement dungeon. It has stone walls, hard and cold. Yes, practicing her magic down here was ideal. Hopefully, she didn't set herself on fire at the same time.

George stood and she closed her eyes. 

"Focus, clear your mind and focus."

George thought about fire. 

"Fire is hot. Fire is red. Red like anger. Red like blood. See the red, focus your anger."

Slowly, George's hands began to grow hot. The heat increased in her palms. But she couldn't project the flame. She could only feel the heat. George stopped concentrating and looked at her hands. They were already beginning to cool.

"This is gonna take a while."

--

In the meantime, in the evenings, Seras helped Walter with his duties.

"Walter, allow me to help you with that."

"I can still manage some things on my own, Miss Victoria."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I find it quite pleasurable to be able to spend more time with you. I just wish my body was better able to take advantage of the situation."

"So do I." smirked Seras, as she gave him a gently kiss on his cheek. "Why don't you allow Alucard…?"

"No. I am tired. I have grown tired of fighting, tired of serving, and I just want to sleep."

Seras looked sadly at Walter, as she watched him rest in his recliner. She covered him up with a blanket, and turned on his radio for him. Walter relaxed, as he let the gentle classical music carry him to sleep. Suddenly, he spoke.

"Don't forget to feed George." 

"Don't worry Walter, I will take care of everything." she promised, giving his forehead a kiss.

It was 6pm when Seras came down to feed George. George looked up from her seated position as the door opened. Seras laid her food down on the table, and then sat down beside her.

"Why did you bury him in the backyard?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. If he weren't here, then everything would go back to normal. The way it used to be."

"It's too late for that; Sir Integra has grown to love him. Right now, she sitting in her office alone, and staring at her father's picture."

"Hm."

"George, you don't know what it was like here before you came. Sir Hellsing was all work and no play. She was cold and uncaring. She did her job, but not much else. She wasn't happy."

"She wasn't? But she had you and master."

"But we are vampires. We are her servants. It wasn't until you came along that we became a family. You should have seen how she smiled as she taught you your ABCs. You'd sit in her lap and write them over and over. You made her remember what it was like when her father was alive, and how he used to teach her."

"And Jon?"

"Jon is her husband. He is the first man that she has ever trusted in her whole life."

"What about master and Walter? She trusts them."

"She grew up with them. They know her and she knows them. But Jon is the first man to ever gain her trust. He is the only man that has ever looked at Sir Integra like a woman and not a Master of Monsters. Most of Sir Integra's suitors have been pompous men that have wanted her as a trophy wife, or even worse, wanted to steal the Hellsing Organization from her. None of them have ever loved. None of them would lie down their lives to protect her. None of them would ever care what she wanted or how she felt. But Jon…Jon really does love her. He wants to care for her. He wants to be there for her. And whether or not they ever have children, he wants to always be with her."

"She was… happy with him?"

"Yes, like the way you were when it was just us. Do you remember how it felt when they took you from us and gave you to the Smiths?"

"Yes."

"Now you know how Sir Integra feels right now, because you took Jon from her. And not just for three weeks, but forever."

"Why couldn't she have just chosen master? Then everything would have been fine." sulked George.

"Would you have married Ink?" asked Seras, out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"Would you have married Ink?"

George pouted. She hadn't forgotten Ink. She had just been pre-occupied with Jon. Now that she thought about him, she missed him. She missed him a lot. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"No."

"Why not? You grew up with him. You know him and he knew you. You loved him and he died for you. So why wouldn't you marry him?"

George thought about what Seras said. Then she remembered Alucard's true form. Ink was a part of Alucard. All of his shadow servants were. The only difference really, was that he had more features to make himself more presentable to humans. He could just as easily be a girl, or a dog, or a dragon. George remembered that both Seras and Alucard had said that…

_"We'll just make another shadow dog."_

To which she had replied…

_"I'd just be another shadow dog. It wouldn't be Ink."_

Suddenly, George realized why Integra could no more marry Alucard, than she could marry Ink. They did not really exist. They were like…imaginary friends; imaginary friends with incredible powers, but still…unable to truly be a part of this "human" world.

"Seras."

"Yes, George."

"Please tell sir, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for burying Jon?"

"No, I still don't like him. But I'm sorry I've made her unhappy."

Seras stood up to leave. 

"I will tell her. Anything else?"

"Can you bring me the Grimorum from the library?"

"I don't know. I'll try."

"Thank you."

Seras left. She closed the door to the cell, and left the dungeons; leaving George all alone.


	58. Prisoner, Nurse, and Level 2 Mage

**Chapter 58: George Hellsing Mage Level 2**

It was Thursday. It had been a week and Integra was still angry with George. She was walking through the house alone, when it suddenly donned on her. Seras and Alucard were asleep. Walter was in his room, resting and reading. He was officially retired now and Jon did his job; except Jon was here, so who was looking after George during the daylight hours.

Integra went to the basement and opened George's cell. George looked up, as she entered her room. Integra looked down at George. George looked like she had been in prison for years. Her clothes were dirty and her eyes looked sullen.

"George, you could at least take a bath."

"And then put on the same clothes?"

"Ah, Walter brought your meals **and** a change of clothes."

"And homework and books to read."

Suddenly, George's stomach made growling noises.

"And food to eat."

"Don't tell me you haven't eaten for a week?" asked Integra, now sorry she hadn't checked on George before. "You must be starving?"

"Considerate fasting for my sins." joked George, with a weak smile.

"Well, Walter's retired now and Jon does his job during the day. Only Jon's not here anymore, is he?"

"Walter's job is mine. I am his heir." 

"And you're a poor heir, George. Your behavior is completely unacceptable."

George said nothing. She just lowered her head in shame. She was right, Walter wouldn't act this way.

"Wait a minute, you haven't been going to school either, have you?"

"There is no warden to keep me, or to release me. I eat only when Seras wakes up."

"I guess that makes me your daytime guardian."

"As you have always been." smirked George.

"Walter was right. I have been too lenient with you. And you must be punished."

"I thought that this was my punishment."

"And yet you didn't learn the first time. There is only one way to punish you George and I should have done this in the first place."

Integra walked off and closed the door. She didn't bother locking it, she knew George wouldn't leave. Instead, she walked two halls down and one hall over. There she opened the door to the coffin room. She chose one and dragged it down the halls to George's cell. This time, when Integra opened the door, George's face went white with fear, when she saw what Integra was bringing into her cell.

"No, sir! Please don't!" begged George, on her knees. "I swear I'll be good! You have my word of honor! I swear! Please sir! Mother, don't!"

George scrambled away from her and tried to hide under her bed, but Integra just dragged her out. She dragged her towards the open coffin, George fighting her all the way.

"This is the only way you'll learn George. And from now on, this will be your punishment, when you disobey me." 

Integra threw George into the coffin and closed the lid. She sat on top of the coffin to keep George from climbing her way out. George banged and kicked against the lid. She pushed and shoved trying to get out. Integra listened with only half hearted sympathy, as George screamed and screamed. She sounded like she was being bloody murdered; but she had to learn and this was the only way. 

"Now George, now you know what it feels like to be buried alive. How do you think Jon felt when you buried him? And you didn't even give him a coffin. I know you don't like him and I know why you don't like him. But he is here to stay…let me rephrase that, he is now a part of my life. And that is not about to change. So you can either accept that and become Walter's heir, as you were always meant to; or you can stay down here and rot in darkness. I need you, but the choice is yours."

"Sir! Sir! Please let me out! PLEASE MOTHER! Arrrggghhh!"

Suddenly, Alucard appeared before Integra. He looked at the coffin and knew immediately what had happened. 

"How long?"

"An hour."

"She won't last that long."

"All that training and she can't handle an hour in confinement?"

"She's terrified."

"Good, because I should have done this a long time ago."

"You will receive no argument from me. I only wonder what took you so long to build her a new toy box. Nice color by the way, black solid oak. Looks just like mine."

"She acts just like you too. Therefore, every once in a while I need to remind you who holds your leashes." 

"Hm."

Alucard sat down on George's bed, but then felt the Grimorum hidden under her mattress. So he opted to sit on the floor.

"You're not going back to bed?"

"Not until she stops screaming."

"Master! Master! Please tell sir to let me out! I'll be good! I swear!"

"No. Your mother is right. You need to learn."

So for an hour, Integra sat top of George's coffin. And for forty-five minutes they listened to her scream. But then, she was quiet. Integra opened the lid and saw George laying there in the fetal position. Her eyes were tightly shut, her hands were on her head and holding her ears, and she kept mutter to herself.

"Spartans never retreat and never give in. Ninjas embrace the darkness. It is their home. Hellsings never show fear. Hellsings never show fear. Hellsings never show fear."

Integra closed the lid and sat back down. She would endure it, like she endured everything else. She would either be rid of her claustrophobia, or it would break her. Integra didn't think it would break her. George's will was too strong for that. In fifteen more minutes, she opened the lid again. She could feel George shaking with terror, as she lifted out of the coffin, and laid her on the bed. Alucard looked at her, saw that she was still sane, and then went back to bed.

Integra placed the coffin in the corner, as a reminder for George. And then she went up stairs to get food and a change of clothes for George. When she returned, she found George sitting up. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and she was rocking back and forth.

"George."

George stopped rocking and looked up at Integra.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm sorry that I tried to kill Jon. I'm sorry that I've made you unhappy. And I'm sorry that I'm not like Uncle Walter. I promise to be good from now on. I swear."

"Take a bath."

"Yes, sir."

Integra left the food and clothes, as George stripped to take a bath, and closed the door to her cell. George watched her mother leave. 

_"I did go too far." _

Every night, Seraslooked toWalter's duties. She did them at night after she woke up. First, she fed George and brought her a change of clothes, and then she set about doing other Walter's duties. Now that she was all alone during the day, Integra spent more time with Walter. And as life goes, now Integra served him tea.

George was paroled only once during her six month sentence. Since this was Integra's first pregnancy, she wasn't used to all the changes that her body went through. In the fourth month of her pregnancy, she grew very very sick; so sick that she woke up Alucard, with the constant screaming of his name. 

Alucard went to the basement, woke up George, beat her for making Jon leave, and took her to Integra. Alucard instructed George to look after Integra, and then went back to sleep. So for two weeks, George nursed Integra back to health. However, being that George couldn't drive a car; Pip now took over looking after Integra during the day, while Seras continued to look after her at night.

George was put back into lockup to finish out her sentence. Since Seras had brought her the Grimorum from the Hellsing Library, George began to study magic. She read the Grimorum from cover to cover. She found not only offensive and defensive spells; she found spells of teleportation and transformation. She even found the spell that held Alucard bound to Integra; as well as the spell of release. She thought about releasing Alucard from his servitude, but then she remembered what Walter had said. Integra needed him. She left that spell alone. She even saw that one spell had been torn from the pages of the Grimorum. She wondered what it was. She'd have to remember to ask later on.

It took her two months to master the fire spell. Level one must have been for smokers, while level two must have been for campers. She could not only create small fires upon her finger tips, she could start small fires obviously meant for cooking and put them out. 

She next spell that she tried to learn was the water spell. She could create little pools, but she couldn't make it rain enough to fill a bucket. The next one learned was the ice spell. To freeze the puddles of water that she created. 

She learned wind and earth in the fifth and sixth months. When she was bored, she'd amuse herself by moving the stones around in her cell like Tetris cubes. Having sort of learned the simple spells, she was eager to try a higher level spell. Firestorm sounded cool and was the next one she tried. But she couldn't get it right and lost control of it. Now the dungeon was on fire and the surrounding flames threatened to swallow George up. She tried to putting in out with her water spell, but it was not enough, the fire lapped it up like it was nothing.

Suddenly, the sprinklers kicked in. They doused the fires and drowned everything in the room. Upstairs, the fire alarms went off. Integra and Walter looked at the incoming report.

"The fire is in the basement." reported Walter.

"Damn it! George is down there!" feared Integra, as she tried to jump into action.

But beingsix months pregnant truly sucked. You couldn't really jump into action, you could only waddle.

"Most likely she started it. The Grimorum is missing from the library."

"Argh, that kid will be the death of me!"

"If she doesn't die first; I can't move as fast as I used to, and you can't move at all."

"Walter, I can so too still move about. ALUCARD!"

Alucard heard his master's call and appeared out of thin air.

"You bellowed."

"Take me to George, there's a fire in the basement."

Alucard scooped up Integra and took her downstairs, to George's cell. Integra looked around the room. Scorch marks covered the walls and even left its mark upon George's punishment coffin.

"Are you trying to kill yourself!"

"Easy master, watch your blood pressure." teased Alucard.

Integra just glared him and then returned her attention to George.

"George."

"No, I was just practicing." she confessed, sheepishly.

"Give me the book."

George obeyed.

"This is why I told you not to teach her black magic spells!"

"I haven't." said Alucard, his arms folded, as he listened to Integra's ranting.

"Then how did she...?"

"I have a lot of time on my hands. I just thought I'd learn something new."

"If you're bored, then you'll clean every window in Hellsing Manor."

"Every…window?"

"Every single one." glared Integra, raising one eyebrow at her.

"Yes, sir."

Alucard returned Integra upstairs, so she wouldn't have to walk, and then he rejoined George in the basement. 

"What were you trying to do?"

"Firestorm."

"Looks like you succeeded."

"I only lost control for a second."

"You already know how quickly one second can change one's life."

Alucard turned to leave, but George stopped him.

"Master, why am I having so much trouble learning and controlling these spells?"

"Because you're not old enough to use them. One's power and control increases with age; just as one's strength does. Children cannot lift what adults can; and neither can they command and control the spells that they know. Given time George, you will not only be a blade master and sharpshooter, but a mage as well. Time is a human's greatest enemy."

"Oh, I just remembered, there's a page missing from the Grimorum. Do you know what it was for?"

"Immortality."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Was it stolen?"

"No. It was burned."

"Who burnt it?"

"Abraham Van Hellsing."

"Why?"

"Because he knew immortality to be a curse and not a blessing. He knew that there are those who would succumb to its call and do anything to get it. Even kill their loved ones. So he burnt it and removed its temptation from this world."

"Do you think it's a curse?"

"I know it is."

"I mastered the Level one and two fire spells; but I can't see to master the water spells. What am I doing wrong?"

"You don't understand the nature of water. That's why."

"The nature of water?"

"You can master the fire spells, because you have the nature of fire. You are strong, you are passionate, and you are intense. Mastering the water spells requires you to be more easy going in nature. Water has no shape of its own, but takes on the shape of whatever it is poured into. It takes the easiest path and never goes upstream. Think of what water is. It moves and it flows. It goes around obstacles and moves with the earth. The moon commands its movements."

"But can't water also be fierce in nature like sea storms and tsunamis?"

"Enough water can be; but those events are commanded by the wind and earth. Fierce winds create storms and move the waters with fury. Tsunamis are created by underwater earthquakes. Do you understand?"

"Yes. In order to master the elements, I must become the element."

"Correct. Your mother is like the earth."

"I thought she was ice."

"Ha ha ha, no. She is like the earth because she is steadfast and faithful to her duty. Once she has it in her mind to do something, nothing can detour her from her chosen course of action."

"Oh, I see."

"That and she's hardheaded and stubborn and…."

George laughed as Alucard made fun of Integra.

"Jon is like water. He is carefree and fun loving. He has morals and will fight for good; but he will use his mind to conceive the most efficient plan. He will not waste time trying to bully his way through a problem, when he can go around it. Seras is like the wind."

"How so?"

"She whines and cries a lot." he laughed.

George laughed too.

"Seriously, she is often overlooked and taken for granted. And yet her presence is always felt, and even missed when it is gone. And just like a typhoon or hurricane, you piss her off and you'll wish you hadn't. Pip's learned that yesterday."

"And your fire, right?"

"Yes. I am fire. I can be good or I can be evil. It all depends on how you use me. And like fire, if you don't pay me proper respect, I will burn and destroy you."

Alucard decided to show her how each spell should have gone. Level one, he snapped his fingers and blue firelight sat upon his forefinger. Level two, he blew his breath out and created a camp fire on the floor. George looked at it. It was a fire. It gave off warmth, but it also gave off an eerie blue light. Level three, and he created a shield of fire.

"Can you do a firestorm?"

"I am a firestorm." he grinned, all fangs.

George stood very close to Alucard, as the entire room burst into blue flames. The room glowed blue as Alucard's fire consumed the entire room, right up to their toes. George stood in awe of her father's power. And then, just as suddenly as it started, it was gone. George looked around amazed. Nothing was burnt or destroyed.

"Keep practicing, George." said Alucard, as he left her cell. "On the water spells only; and try not to drown yourself."


	59. George's Quest

**Chapter 59: George's Quest**

After George was released from the dungeon, she kept her word to Integra. She did Walter's job of keeping the household straight and keeping her army well supplied. She also did Jon's job of keeping Integra company; by rubbing her aching feet, her sore back, and bringing her tea. Harder to do, but she did it anyway, was keeping up with Integra's cravings. More than once, she and Seras found themselves out looking for fish and chips and strawberry ice cream at two in the morning.

She also had to keep up with her homework and her training with Alucard. The only time George slept now, was in school; which of course did not sit well with her teachers. More than once, Tommy would shake her awake. So she wouldn't get yelled at by the teacher. Michael took a more direct approach and every time he caught her sleeping, he would hit her with spit ball.

And now, Integra is about to give birth. She is attended by the best doctors in all England. And although she screams Jon's name, he isn't there to comfort her. True to his word, for losing the duel with George, he has stayed away from the Hellsing organization. But now, as George sits in the hall and listens to her mother's screams of agony; George realizes that her mother needs him, and that he should be here to witness the birth of the child that he had helped to create. So George set out to find him and bring him home.

George left the Hellsing manor and started searching for King Richard's Military Academy. She was standing on a street corner and checking her map, when a horseback police officer trots up to her.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked, as he dismounted.

"I'm looking for the Military Academy. Do you know where it is?"

"Are you a student there?"

"No, Jonathan Kant teaches there. My mother is in the middle of labor and I have to bring him home right now."

"Uh huh. Do I look stupid to you?"

"You want the truth?"

"O.K. kid, come on. I'm taking you in and calling your parents." he said, as he grabbed George's arm.

"Let me go!" ordered George, her eyes growing dark.

"Nothing doing, nobody's playing hooky in my district."

"Let go or else." warned George.

"Or else what?"

George growled at him, and hip tossed him into the grass. The cop tried to get up, but George kicked him in the head, and knocked him unconscious. Then she walked over to the horse and mounted it. She checked her map again and then took off towards the academy.

Two patrolmen sitting in a squad car noticed George galloping through the streets. They also noticed that the horse she was riding was a cop's horse. They fired up their siren and took off after George. George groaned at her pursues, and made the horse to gallop faster. George cut into a park, hoping that they would not follow; but they followed her anyway. George jumped park benches and picnic tables trying to lose them, by they stayed with her. Then she saw the lake.

She sat and waited for them, and when she saw them coming, she galloped towards them.

"What the hell is she doing?"

"Look out!"

George jumped the horse over the police car, and the police car drove into the lake. George dismounted the horse and waited to see if the men would come up. When they didn't, she jumped in to save them. She broke the window, cut them loose from their seatbelts, and dragged each one to shore. She made sure they were breathing and then she left them there.

Now while all this was going on, a news crew had taken interest in the cop's pursuit of a child on horseback. They filmed her jump and her rescue of the policemen after their car went into the lake. And now they were following her to see where she was going. They were stopped at the gate, when she entered King Richard's Military Academy. They would have to wait till she came back out. Or radio for permission to enter academy grounds.

In the mean time, George asked for Captain Jonathan Kant. George waited at Battalion HQ until Jonathan could come to see her. She stood to face him, as he entered the room.

"Well, this is a surprise." he said, coldly. "What do you want George? And why are you all wet?"

"Sir Integra is in labor."

"Yes, I know. Walter called me."

"You need…you need to come home." said George, not looking at him as she spoke. "She calls for you. You **need** to be there."

"I can't. I've been banished from the house."

George growled at him. She knew that he wanted her to beg, but her pride would not allow it, not to him. However, Integra's happiness was more important to her than her own pride; and if this man's presence made her happy, then she would swallow her pride.

"Sir Jonathan Kant, I hereby release you from your promise. Your banishment is ended. Please come home…to **our** home."

"Do you mean that George?" he asked warily. "No more tricks, no more trying to kill me. I don't care if you don't accept me as your stepfather; but you will accept me as Integra's husband."

"For my mother's sake…yes. That is why I have traveled here today, to ask you home."

"You could have just called."

"Yes, I could have."

"And yet you took the time to come all the way here. Very well George, since you asked so nicely." smiled Jonathan.

Then he turned to his commanding officer.

"Sir, I request time off. My wife is in labor and she needs me."

"Granted. In fact, effective immediately, your new duty station is The Hellsing Organization. The transfer papers just came in this morning." explained his commander, as he handed him the papers. "No more teaching and no more field maneuvers for you."

"You have excellent timing George."

"Don't look at me. I had nothing to do with that. Her majesty still pulls the strings, in this puppet show." said George walking away. "Come on, we need to leave. We have to hurry."

However, as George opened the door, she was accosted by three news and camera crews.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed, as she shut the door.

"What's going on?" asked Jonathan, as he noticed her agitation.

"News crews? What are news crews doing here?" asked the commander.

The lieutenant flipped on the TV, and they laughed as they watched the broadcast.

"We are coming live from King Richard's Military Academy, where a young girl has just ridden up on horseback. This is after she knocked out a Park Patrol Officer, and rescued two squad car policemen that might have drowned had she not pulled them out. Reports are sketchy as to what her purpose here might be here. Is she a terrorist? Or was she just later for class. Kelly now takes us live to the scene."

"Well George, you can't even get cross town without making a scene." laughed Jonathan.

"That isn't my fault! That cop was molesting me! He kept accusing me of truancy!"

"Well, aren't you?"

"That's beside the point! Is there back way out?"

"Of course, but they'll see us leaving. We'll need a diversion."

"Hey George!" called out James, as he entered the commander's office.

"Well, praise the lord. One diversion to go." smirked George.

"I saw you on the TV, what are you doing here? And why are you all wet?"

"Sir Integra is in labor. She needs Jonathan, so I had to come and get him. Now I can't get out…unless someone diverts their attention for me."

"You want me to divert them, don't you?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Take my jacket. Keep your head down, jump on the horse, and take off. Hopefully, they will follow you."

"O.K. but you owe me one."

"Done."

George gave James her jacket. James ran out the back, jumped on the horse and rode away. George smiled when the news crews followed him. Then she and Jonathan rode back to the manor in one of the Academy's jeeps.

Upon returning, they found Walter, Seras, and Alucard standing in the hall just outside Integra's room. Walter smiled as Jonathan walked up.

"We've been waiting for you."

"Is she alright?"

"About as alright, as a woman in the middle of giving birth, can be." answered Alucard smartly, as he leaned against the wall.

Jonathan nodded and entered Integra's bedroom. George changed out of her wet clothes, and then she sat on the floor next to Walter.

"You did a good thing, George." said Walter.

"I just want sir to be happy." said George, quietly.

"So you've given up your hatred of Jonathan?" asked Alucard, in a teasing tone.

"No, but I have lost the war. She is no longer mine."

"And so history repeats itself." murmured Alucard, with a knowing grin.

"What?" asked George, looking up at him.

"Nothing."

A knowing smile spread across Walter's lips, as he listened to their conversation. Seras walked over to George, sat down, and took her into her lap.

"You haven't lost her George. You just have to share her…with your new little brother or sister."

"That's not it."

"Then what?"

"I wanted to be **her** heir. But I was never meant to be. And then Jonathan came and replaced me in her heart. And now a new child will replace me. I just wanted…for her to love me, and claim me as hers." confessed George.

"Sir Integra does love you George. You should have seen her fight to get you back. You should hear how she praises you, when she and Jonathan go out to dinner with the knights and their wives. And no matter what you think, not even her true heir can replace you in Sir Integra's heart." smiled Seras warmly, as she hugged George tightly.

"Really?" asked George, hopefully.

"Really. Besides you're going to have a lot of work to do. Little siblings can be a handful. You're a big sister now. It'll be your job to teach and protect them, like I did with you."

"Pfft, if I can handle bullies and burglars, little kids are no problem."

"Ha ha ha ha. Spoken like someone who has yet to learn." laughed Alucard.

Suddenly, the door opened. Jonathan stood there smiling with the pride of a new father.

"It's a boy!"

"Congratulations human, you've finally accomplished your mission." smirked Alucard, as he walked into Integra's room.

Alucard stood before Integra, who was holding her newborn son; and he knelt before her like a knight to his Queen. She looked at Alucard with a great grin.

"This is my son. Jonathan Arthur Wingates Hellsing."

"Now there's a name to live up to. I hope you're up to the challenge little one."

The newborn just wiggled in his mother's arms and yawned.

"He doesn't seem too impressed with you." chuckled Integra.

"He hasn't seen me yet." grinned Alucard, all fangs. "My countess."

Alucard kissed her hand and disappeared. Seras helped Walter over to the bed, so that he too could see the new heir to Hellsing.

"He's a handsome boy, Sir Integra. He looks exactly like his father. Congratulations."

"Thank you Walter. I'm just so glad to be done with this."

"Oh sir, it's just beginning. Just like George, this little boy needs to be loved, cared for, and raised."

"Walter, did I ever thank you?"

"For what?"

"For making me keep George. You were right all along."

"As I've always said Sir, I am here to aide you."

"Thank you, Walter."

"He sure is cute, Sir." complimented Seras. "He'll break a lot of hearts, I'm sure."

"Let's hope not. I don't want him turning out like his father or his grandfather."

"I'm not all that bad, am I?" laughed Jon.

"You're close." said Integra.

"Come Seras, we must let Integra rest." urged Walter. "Oh, and welcome home Sir Kant."

"Thanks. At least somebody missed me."

Seras and Walter left, and it was just George left standing there.

"Come here, George," called Integra, a great smile on her lips. "Would you like to see your little brother?"

George stepped forward and looked upon her new little brother.

"Would you like to hold him?" asked Jonathan.

George looked at Integra.

"May I?"

"Of course, he'll be your responsibility. Just as I was Walter's." said Integra, handing little Jon to her.

George very carefully held her little brother in her arms. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and looked at her. A little smile spread across his face as he saw her and he giggled.

"See George, he likes you. Of course, he doesn't know you yet." chuckled Jonathan.

George just ignored his jibe and looked fondly upon little Jon.

"You have nothing to fear little brother. I will serve and protect you with my life." promised George.

George handed little Jon back to Integra when he started nuzzling her shirt.

"He's hungry, Sir."

"I'd better feed him then." said Integra, taking him back.

"Then I shall go and prepare my room." said George, bowing to her mother.

"Your room?"

"Yes, sir. It's time for me to grow up and leave the nursery. I will chose another room and little Jon can sleep in my room."

"That's very big of you George." praised Integra.

"Well, I'm ten now. It's time to take my rightful place here as Walter's heir; just as I was always meant to be."

"Then you won't mind bringing us some tea." requested Jonathan, testing just how serious George's resolve was.

George looked at Jonathan with angry eyes; but that war was over now and she had lost. Her eyes soften.

"Yes sir, right away sir." said George, as she bowed to him.


	60. Paroled At Last

**Chapter 60: Paroled At Last**

"Where have you been George?" asked Michael, as they sat down to eat lunch. "You disappear for six months, and then just show up like nothing's changed."

"Solitary confinement." answered George.

"For six months?!" asked Michael. "They're gonna fail you. You'll have to be left back."

"Only if I fail the finals. Besides, I don't think any of the teachers want me to keep me here longer than they have to."

"What did you do this time?" asked Robert, with his mouth full of food.

"I buried Jon in the backyard."

"Buried?" questioned Michael. "As in buried alive?"

"Yes."

"George you idiot, you're lucky you didn't kill him." scolded Michael. "Don't you Protestants know the Holy Rules?"

"You mean thou shalt not kill?"

"Yes."

"I didn't break it. I just bent it a whole lot." sniggered George.

"George, you're insane." groaned Michael, shaking his head.

"Court certified." smiled George, proudly.

"George! I glad to see your back; but while you were gone, things went to crap." said Theresa, taking a seat with them.

"Yeah, bullies are back in charge. The teachers voted you off the student council, and the principal has disbanded lunchtime boot camp." informed Robert.

"Tommy took over for a while and tried to keep things running; but the principal threatened to expel him if he didn't stop." said Michael.

"Doesn't matter." said George, sorrowfully.

Michael looked at George, disbelieving what he just heard, and then he hit her in the head.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I've lost the war. I was sent away by child services. Buried Jon in the backyard, and was put in lock up for six months. My mother just gave birth, and my uncle Walter is dying. And all this just seems so pointless."

"It's not pointless to those who you've help." said Theresa, softly.

"She's right, George. Just because things are getting tough that's no reason to quit." agreed Michael.

Suddenly, Michael leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"What if you mother quit hunting vampires just because things got hard."

George turned and looked at Michael. He was right.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" smiled Theresa, playfully.

"Nothing." said George.

"Probably whispering sweet nothings in her ear." teased Robert.

"Aww, Mickey and Georgie sitting in a tree…" sang Theresa.

"Don't call me Georgie!" groaned George, scooting a little further away from Michael.

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G…"

"Who's kissing?" asked Tommy, just now joining their group for lunch.

"Mickey and Georgie." announced Theresa, happily.

"Shut up." growled George. "And stop calling me Georgie."

"Georgie?" laughed Tommy. "Hm, suits you. Georgie."

"Now don't you start!"

"There's nothing going on between George and me." said Michael, bashfully.

"Better not be." said Tommy, firmly. "She's my girl. I saw her first."

"What?!" scoffed George, shooting milk from her nose.

"Ohh, triangle." laughed Theresa.

"Ugh, you're all idiots!" groaned George, getting up to put her lunch tray away.

"So Tommy, you like George." summed up Robert.

"Yep, I'm like her second in command. She needs me." stated Tommy proudly. "We're a good team."

"Right, sure you are." mocked Michael.

Michael liked her too; but he wasn't about to let anybody else know that.

"I am." protested Tommy.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Tommy. There are a lot of guys that like George and a few girls too. It could be a serious fight for her hand to see who gets to take her to the dance." reported Robert.

"That's a few years off." said Theresa.

"I'd plan ahead." considered Tommy.

After school, Jon picked George up from school.

"Where's Uncle Walter?" asked George, suspiciously.

"With Integra and the baby."

"And Pip?"

"Look George, Walter's eyesight isn't as good as it needs to be to drive. And Pip is out on mission. You're just stuck with me today."

George knew Walter wasn't getting better. Now that she was out of lock up, she and Seras had been doing all of Walter's work. It saddened George to think about it.

"Besides the trees and light poles have lodged a formal complaint against Walter, so Integra took his license." joked Jonathan.

George just raised an eyebrow at Jonathan's joke. She hated his happy-go-lucky demeanor. She kicked him in the leg and then climbed into the car.

"Damn, she's too young to have no sense of humor." scoffed Jonathan, as he rubbed his sore leg.

Jonathan got into the car and they drove away. Soon George noticed that the route they were taking, wouldn't take them home.

"Where are we going?"

"To some place special. Integra says that we should spend more time together."

"Ha, guess she wants you dead after all, to leave you alone with me." said George, as she watched the landscape roll by. "Now that an heir has been born, who needs you?"

"Now look George, whether you like it or not, we're a family now."

"Look, I know I lost the war. That doesn't mean I have to start liking you."

"Be that as it may, I was still hoping that we would become friends."

"Why?"

"No wonder you sleep in school so much. Hating me with all your might like that must make you tired."

"And cranky." smirked George.

Jonathan sighed. This was not going to be easy. He wondered why Integra though George would change. But Integra put a lot of faith in George and if Integra said this would work, then he'd give it a try. George sat up as she saw where he had brought her to.

"An Amusement Park?"

"I told you, Integra thinks we should spend more time together. We are to spend all afternoon here."

"But I have work to do."

"Seras will do it when she wakes up."

"I am Walter's heir! It is my job!"

"Your job, George, is to be a kid. You're only ten years old, and already you sound like an old man."

"Cripes, and I thought I had left the Smiths behind me."

Jonathan got out of the car and held the door open for George; but she just sat there.

"Integra told me not to bring you home until seven p.m. so you might as well get out and get this over with."

George crossed her arms, furrowed her brow, and didn't move.

"She also told me to tell you that if I have any trouble with you, I'm to tell her; and that she'd buy you a new toy box. Whatever that means?"

George froze. Then she slowly got out of the car. If she could survive three weeks with the Smiths, then four hours with Jonathan should be nothing. George begrudgingly followed Jonathan into the amusement park. She had been looking down at the ground and grumbling to herself; but then she heard the elated screams of people having fun. George looked up and saw a massive red and blue rollercoaster streaking by.

"Whoa." said George, in awe.

"That is the Oblivion, the fastest, most twisted, rollercoaster in all England. It travels the equivalent of 110 KPH. It not only travels above ground, but underneath the water." explained Jonathan.

"So what."

Jonathan laughed at her. She was trying so hard to hide her interest; but he could see the exhilaration in her eyes. He walked ahead of her into the park and they got in line to ride The Oblivion. George had never been on a rollercoaster before. Her heart was beating fast, as she waited in anticipation for the ride to start.

At first, the ride was slow. It was a long and arduous climb to the top. Then the rollercoaster stopped, and it sat there for a few seconds. George could see the entire park from up here. And then, the rollercoaster dropped. It dropped so fast that George wasn't prepared for it and she screamed.

"Argh!"

Jonathan screamed too, but he was laughing. And just when George thought that she had adjusted to the speed of decent, the rollercoaster jerked into its first twisted turn and corkscrewed its way into the ground. And then things went dark. At the end of the ride, George and Jonathan got off.

"So George, did you like it?"

At first George didn't say anything. She was still adjusting to the adrenaline rush; but then she gave an excited yell.

"That was so cool!! Can we ride it again?"

"Yes, but later. There are other things to see as well."

She and Jonathan rode all the major rollercoasters in the park. He took her to the Haunted Hollow, but had to leave when she attacked the vampire and werewolf actors. Instead, he took her to a ride called The Duel. This ride was like House of the Dead and allowed you to shoot at ghosts and goblins with laser guns. Needless to say, George enjoyed this ride very much. He tried to get her to ride The Tea Cups, but she refused to ride anything that looked like a child's ride.

"How about The Peugeot 2007 Driving Course or The Beastie?"

"Jon, I'm ten. Those rides are for four year olds."

"He's not four."

"His IQ probably is."

"Well, how about Charlie's Chocolate Factory?"

"Hell no!"

"Lunch?"

"O.K. That I'll do."

Lunch consisted of burger and fries; something George had never eaten.

"What's wrong?"

"What is this?" asked George, picking at it in disgust.

"This is hamburger and French fries. Kids all over the world eat it."

"Definitely not something Uncle Walter would make. This stuff is dripping in grease."

"You've never eaten junk food, have you?"

"Why would I eat junk?"

"Oh, boy. Just eat it. It won't kill you."

After lunch, Jonathan took her to see the ice shows, and the stunt shows, and the circus. He took her to the shooting gallery and they had another duel. Jonathan, being military, was an expert shot. George, having been practicing at Rachel's house, was Jonathan's equal. The game ended in a tie and they won two large stuffed animals to bring home. The last thing they did was to ride was the monorail. The monorail took them around the entire park. Jonathan rested his weary feet, but George looked out the window with all the excitement of a kid in a candy store.

"You mean you've never been on a train, either?"

"We never go anywhere. We have work to do. We have inventories, and schedules, and repairs to make before going out on missions every night. Unless, you count missions as travel, and I'm not allowed to go out on missions yet. We sleep when we can. I remember going to the zoo and the park when I was little; but now there are more important things to do. I'm in training to become a solider like master."

"Father, George. He's your father; not your master. George, I think you've been deprived. There are thousands of things to do, and a million places to see. Have you ever left England, and seen another country?"

"No."

"Have you ever been camping, bike riding, or canoeing? Have you ever been to the movies, or rollerblading? Have you ever…?"

"No, I've never done any of that." said George, sadly. "Seras sleeps during the day and I'm in school. And at night, I serve Sir and train with master."

For the first time in her life, she realized that being normal might not be so bad after all.

"Well, tell you what I'll teach you."

"Teach me what?"

"How to have a good time. I'm already teaching your mother. We actually sat in the park and fed the birds yesterday, while taking Little Jon out for some fresh air."

George scoffed at him.

"Sir, feeding pigeons in the park? Yeah, right. Maybe if they were vampire pigeons, and she was tossing them blood packs, only to shoot arrows at them from her crossbow. That's how Sir would feed pigeons."

"Jeez George, that's one hell of an imagination. But seriously, I don't mind teaching one more. I'll be teaching little Jon once he's old enough. Tell you what when he turns five, I'll take all of us camping. Would you like that?"

"I…I don't know."

"And George?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you call Sir, mother? I'm sure she would be glad to hear it from you."

It was now 6:47 p.m. and the door bell rang. Seras answered it. It was Jonathan, carrying a sleeping George.

"Thanks. Here, George won you a teddy bear. The other one's for little Jon."

"Aw, it's so cute." gushed Seras, taking the bears from Jonathan. "I'm surprised she lets you carry her."

"Well, she's asleep, and what she doesn't know what hurt her." said Jonathan, carrying her upstairs to her room. "And wont' kill me."

Integra heard their voices and came from little Jon's room to greet them.

"Welcome back. So, did you have fun?"

"If you ask, she'll probably deny everything; but yes, we did have fun."

"Look, sir." called Seras, handing the bear to Integra. "They even won little Jon a teddy bear."

"How did you win this?" asked Integra, taking the bear.

"At the Shooting gallery. Actually, George is a very good shot. Too bad she's not a boy. I'd take her on the father and son Fox and Hound hunts."

"Well, she's been playing House of the Dead since she was five. And she's made friends with a girl named Rachel, whose family owns a gun shop. So despite the fact that I banned her from learning firearms until she turns thirteen; she's found a way to skirt around that rule. George is a well trained little hunter."

"Yeah, about that, I think we need to talk about George."

"What about George?" she asked, as she and Jonathan left the room.

Seras undressed George and put her to bed. On their way back to the master bedroom, Jonathan told Integra everything that had happened today.

"How come George has never had burgers and fries?"


	61. Goodnight Sweet Prince

**Chapter 61: Goodnight Sweet Prince**

George was now eleven years old and she babysat little Jon; while Integra and Jonathan went out for evenings with the Knights and their wives, or to affairs that the queen had. Integra still hated socializing with useless people, who talked about useless things; but Jonathan was determined to introducer to life.

"Why don't you want to meet the people that you've sent your life protecting?" asked Jonathan, zipping up her dress.

"Because if I do, I might stop wasting my time protecting them."

"Why are you so cynical?"

"Why are you so damn happy all the time?"

"Because I see that glass half full."

"Well, I see it half empty and I'm damn tired of waiting for the waiter to come by."

"Ha, ha, ha. I love your sense of humor Integra."

Integra and Jonathan were at an Ambassadorial ball; when Integra was surprised to see Alucard at dinner, dressed like a waiter. He warned them to come home as soon as possible. Integra and Jonathan excused themselves from the queen's table and returned home.

Alucard brought them to Walter's room and found Seras by his bedside. She was holding his hand and speaking of "glory" days, as they entered the room.

"Walter?" called Integra, very worried about his impending departure. "Are you alright?"

"I am as well as I can be sir." said Walter, with a very tired voice. "I must be leaving you soon."

Integra had seen this before when her father died. Strong men of might and valor reduced to sunken hollow shells of their former selves. It was such a sad sight. Integra knelt by Walter's bedside and took his other hand. Her heart began to grow heavy within her chest. All the men she had lost in battle, all the people that she had killed, and none of their deaths affected her like his. Tears began to form as she prepared herself for the loss of yet another father.

"Please don't cry for me Sir. I am ready to go. I'm just glad that I lasted long enough to see you properly married, and that I got to see your son."

"Walter." called Seras.

"Yes, Miss Victoria."

"Before you go…I just wanted to say…I love you."

"I know. But it's still good to hear." he smiled.

Alucard just looked at Seras with condemnation; but she didn't care. Today would be the last chance for her to admit her feelings. Today would be the last day that she would ever see him alive.

"Alucard."

"Yes, my old friend."

"Take care."

"I will be fine angel of death. I always am. Now it is time for you to meet the death angel."

"Not yet. George, come here. Hurry."

George handed little Jon to Jonathan and stepped forward. Walter took his gloves and handed them to George.

"Protect your family, George. **All **of them."

"Yes, Uncle Walter. You have my word. I will be an excellent retainer, just like you were." promised George, as her tears began to fall.

Suddenly, Walter looked just behind George.

"Arthur, you old bastard." smiled Walter, weakly. "So they sent you to come and get me."

Integra quickly looked where Walter's gaze went, but she saw no one there. Suddenly, Walter squeezed her hand tightly and looked at her. She turned and met his gaze.

"Well done, my daughter." said Walter, in Arthur's voice.

Tears flowed down the cheeks of Seras and Integra, as Walter died. Jonathan just stood holding little Jon. He hadn't been here long enough to miss Walter; but he could feel Integra's pain. He laid one hand on her shoulder, to show her his support. Seras was going to leave the room to cry alone; but Alucard stopped her. He held her tightly to him and made her face Walter's dead body.

"Look Seras and look well." he told her. "This is what we must face year after year, century after century. All our friends will die. All we call family will die. One day, this will be Integra's bed that we stand by; and then George's, and then little Jon's. We are immortal and will outlive everyone we love."

"I can't."

"But you will."

Seras slumped in Alucard's arms and cried harder; but he would not let her go. He made her watch. George looked at the gloves that Walter had given her. These were his gloves. Special weapons of monomolecular wire called Garrote. She had seen him use them in his duties and in the battles that he fought. She had wanted to try them, but she had her training with Alucard to keep her busy. Learning to use these gloves would be like her skills in magic, she would just have to learn to use them on her own.

George looked around at her family. Everything had indeed changed. Jonathan was here. Little Jon had just arrived; Ink was dead and now Walter was gone. She wondered who else would leave. But that was for later. Now she had to prepare for Walter's funeral. George left the family to weep and grieve, because she had work to do.

George called the doctor, the pastor, and the mortician. She gave the mortician Walter's measurement and had a casket prepared for him. With Jonathan's help, she made all the arrangements for a private funeral. The doctor came and certified Walter's death. The mortician came and laid Walter's body into the casket. The pastor came and the funeral was held in the Hellsing Private Cemetery. The knights came to pay their last respects, and the pastor committed his body to the ground.

"Blessed be the Lord God of Israel : for he hath visited, and redeemed his people; And hath raised up a mighty salvation for us : in the house of his servant David; As he spake by the mouth of his holy Prophets : which have been since the world began; That we should be saved from our enemies : and from the hands of all that hate us; To perform the mercy promised to our forefathers : and to remember his holy covenant; To perform the oath which he swore to our forefather Abraham : that he would give us." prayed the pastor.

"That's an old prayer." commented Alucard to Integra. "It hasn't been used since 1662."

"We are an old family." said Integra, as she stared at Walter's casket. "The old ways suit us best."

"That we being delivered out of the hands of our enemies: might serve him without fear, in holiness and righteousness before him: all the days of our life. And thou, child, shalt be called the Prophet of the Highest: for thou shalt go before the face of the Lord to prepare his ways; To give knowledge of salvation unto his people: for the remission of their sins; Through the tender mercy of our God: whereby the day-spring from on high hath visited us; To give light to them that sit in darkness, and in the shadow of death: and to guide our feet into the way of peace."

The pastor finished his prayer and four Hellsing soldiers picked up Walter's coffin. They carried him to his final resting place as the Hellsing family followed. George brought up the rear and she walked, she thought about all that Walter had taught her. He was dignified and refined. He was courteous and kind. He was intelligent and patient. He was detailed and efficient. He was everything that George wasn't and for the first time in her life; she doubted that she could ever replace him.

"Insure and certain hope of the resurrection into eternal life, through our Lord Jesus Christ, we commend to almighty God our _brother Walter Cumm Dollneaz_, and we commit _his body_ to the ground, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Blessed are the dead who die in the Lord, They rest from their labors, and their works follow them." said the priest, giving the final prayer.

Each of them had laid a lily on Walter's grave and now it was George's' turn. She stood before his grave and looked into the ground. George sighed heavily. The last time she had done this she had buried Jon in hate and hadn't even considered what would happen to him.

Now she looked at Walter's coffin. Tears filled her eyes and pain pierced her heart. She had spent so much time trying to keep Integra from leaving that she had forgotten all about Walter. If she had put as much energy into keeping him here as she had Integra, maybe he wouldn't have died.

_"Yes, he would have George. Death is inevitable." spoke Alucard to her mentally._

_"You're not dead."_

_"Yes, I am. And I'm cursed to live forever. I have lost so many friends and watched so many die; that I don't care anymore."_

_"Liar."_

George laid her lily upon his grave too.

"Rest peacefully Uncle Walter. I will watch over things here for you."

When they finally came home, the Hellsings went their separate ways. Seras to the basement, Pip and his soldiers returned to their barracks, Jon, Integra, and their son to the master bedroom, and George took up cleaning Walter's room. She put everything in order and when satisfied, took up residence in the hall outside his door. She just sat there, and in her mind's eye, watched Walter's ghost go about doing his duties.

"George." called Alucard.

"Yes, master." answered George, not looking up and not moving.

"Did you not promise Walter to look after things?"

"Yes."

"He did not mean his room."

"I know."

Alucard picked George up and walked to Integra's room. In the master bedroom, Integra was crying, Jonathan was trying to comfort her, and little Jon cried in his crib, in sympathy with his mother.

"The troubles of the dead are over, they don't need you anymore. Your duty is here to the living. If Walter saw this, what would he do?"

George looked at them, and then she knew what she had to do.

"Put me down, master. I must make tea for them and a bottle for little Jon."

"Good girl."

Alucard put George down and went to see about Seras. George made tea and brought it to them. Integra sat on the floor, tears in her eyes, and a cup of tea in her hands. Jon sat beside her. George picked up little Jon and gave him the bottle. Then she spoke to Integra, as she fed little Jon.

"Don't worry sir. I sure Walter just went to tell your father what a wonderful soldier you are, and what a great wife and mother you've become."

Integra smirked at George, her eyes full of sorrow and sadness.

"Come here George."

"Yes, sir."

Integra took little Jon from George and gave him to Jonathan. Then she pulled George into her arms and hugged her. George sat there in Integra's embrace, shocked at first, but then she relaxed into it.

"Is there anything you need, sir?"

"Just for you to be you. Understood?"

"I can never be Walter, can I?"

"No." said Integra, with a weak smile. "You're too short."

George laughed dryly at Integra's little joke, and then Integra started laughing through her tears.


	62. The Dragon's Daughter

**Chapter 62: The Dragon's Daughter**

During Alucard's nightly walks, he had found something very interesting; an undead fight club. But this wasn't a fight club where the undead came and fought; it was a fight club where the undead brought their human servants to fight one another in battles to the death.

"Well now, human cock fighting. How original." laughed Alucard, as he stepped up to the doorman.

"And where do you think you're going?" growled the doorman.

"To your funeral, if you don't let me pass." snarled Alucard, right back.

The doorman looked Alucard over and then gave him a sniff.

"Like my aftershave?"

"You can pass vampire. You are welcome here."

Alucard entered the establishment and looked around. Werewolves made excellent doormen. With their sense of smell, no undercover cops were getting in here. And with their strength, there were few here who could challenge them should someone have to be forcibly removed.

Continuing inside, he saw that the place was set up like any other fight ring. The concession stand had raw meat and blood packs for sale. The gift shop had tee shirts bearing the symbol of their fighters. But that was where the normal gifts ended. The shop also sold teeth, ears, and scalps.

The Ring itself was normal, but a huge metal cage surrounded it. Once inside, there was no outside help. The rules were simple, two fighters enter, but only one fighter leaves. The seats were cushioned and had keypads for placing bets. There were also boxed seats, shielded with bulletproof glass; no doubt for the VIP customers and or owners. Alucard chuckled to himself as he watched one of the matches.

_"This would make an excellent playground for George."_

Alucard found George in little Jon's room. She was playing peek-a-boo with L-card and making little Jon laugh.

"George."

"Yes, master." stood George, giving L-card for little Jon to play with.

"I have found a new place for you to play."

"Play?"

"It's an undead fight club that hosts human cock fighting."

"Heh heh heh, you're kidding."

"No."

"You mean vampires get together and bet on human fighters."

"Yes, but not just vampires. Werewolves, witches, warlocks, all the undead go there. They send their human servants into the ring to fight out no holds barred matches. The winner gets the money, or territories that have been offered up as prizes, and the honor of being the best."

"And his is life, while the loser no doubt becomes dinner." laughed George.

"Hardly, good fighters are hard to come by and take too long to train. The exhibition matches are street fighter, punks picked up for amusement only. The prize fights are the servants of the undead. These fighters fight until one is defeated. Deaths can occur, but are not encouraged."

"And you want me to be your servant." reasoned George, as she took a pen away from little Jon, so he couldn't chew on it.

"Yes. I think you would be an excellent prize fighter, when you grow up. And as I said, it would be an excellent place to continue your training. You don't have to hold back anymore."

"Sir doesn't know that this place exists, does she?"

"If she did, it wouldn't exist."

"O.k. I'll do it."

"Good, cause your first match is tonight."

"What about Sir and Little Jon?" asked George, as she picked up little Jon to change his diaper. "What about our mission to kill ghouls?"

"Seras can handle things here."

"Pray for your big sister little Jon, cause she's about to have her brains bashed in." chuckled George.

Later that night, Alucard escorted George into the fight club. They got a lot of strange looks as they walked down to the ring. One short werewolf, in charge of the concession stand, stopped him.

"No outside food."

"She's not food." said Alucard, with a grin. "She's a fighter."

The werewolf laughed at him.

"She's a little short to be a fighter, isn't she?"

"Now you of all people should know that size doesn't matter."

The werewolf just gave him a sideward glance.

"Go on then. We'll see how long she lasts." mumbled the werewolf as he returned to his stand. "If she loses I could make a nice stew out of her."

"He's kidding, right?" asked George, a little concerned.

Alucard just looked down at her and smiled.

"I wouldn't recommend you eating any of the hot dogs here."

Alucard and George continued into the fight ring. This time they were stopped by a vampire referee, as George made for the ring.

"Wait a minute, is that your fighter?"

"Yes."

The vampire referee looked George over.

"A little young, isn't she? Age limit is eighteen."

"She's years above her peers, and has been well trained. Besides humans are mortal and I mean to get my money's worth out of her."

The vampire referee just looked George over again. She was too young to be here, that was for sure. But then why should he care. She was no different from a young puppy anyway. And the only way to train young pups was to throw them in the ring and see if they survived.

"We'll see. Since you're new, she starts at the bottom in the Exhibition matches. And, if she survives, then we'll see about prize fighting."

"Done." agreed Alucard.

Then he looked down at George.

"Remember George. These are street fighters. There are no rules and anything goes." warned Alucard.

"Then I'd better cut my hair." said George, pulling a knife from her boot.

Alucard took the knife and cut George's hair. He also took off her weighted bands. Then he lifted her into the ring. He returned to his seat and the door was closed. Across from her, the other fighter started laughing. He was a middle weight boxer type, with black eyes and black hair. He was jumping up and down, and warming up his muscles with practice swings. He looked over at George, as she entered the ring. She smiled at him as she watched him warm up.

"Oh come on, what is this shit? Who say anything about fighting children?"

"Quit complaining, Spike. This will be the easiest fight you get tonight. Think of it as warm up." said his master, as he took off Spike's robe.

"Don't worry kid. I won't kill you."

"Is that a promise, because you might feel differently after I beat you."

"Ha ha ha ha. Shouldn't you be in bed on a school night?"

"Fighters take your places." called the referee.

"Alright then, bring it on. Let's see what your master has taught you."

Alucard had already read this fighter. There was no way he could hurt George, unless George got careless. A sexy young werewolf with doe brown hair and green eyes sat down next to him.

"She's a little young, isn't she?"

"The best fighters always start young. Do you have a fighter here?"

"Yes, but he's a prize fighter. IF your child survives, she may face him one day."

"Count on it. I plan for my fighter to one day rule the world."

"Bold ambition vampire, but my fighter will gain me that honor."

Alucard turned to face her and he smiled all fangs.

"And you are?"

"Sierra Marz."

"Alucard."

"Well, Mr. Alucard, even if your fighter doesn't win. I will be very glad to see you here, and watch my fighter bring me glory. London itself is up for grabs this year." she said in a flirtatious manner.

"I will see you then, when that day comes. And you can watch **my** fighter gain me rule of this world."

"Then it's a date." she smiled, highly amused.

George and Spike faced off against each other. George put up her fists and smirked at him. The gong was struck and the fight began. They circled each other, and then they moved. Spike tried to kick her, but George just moved out of his way. George looked perplexed. Jeez, this guy was slow.

_"He's not slow; you're just faster than he is. Remember I've taken off your weights."_

Spike tried to spin his kick to catch her off guard, but George punched him in his leg and nearly shattered his leg bone. Spike looked surprised as he rubbed his sore leg. This kid had a punch like a cement truck. George just smiled at him and motioned for him to come at her. He rushed at her. George knew she was too short to fight him. So she let him come in close. And since his reach was longer than hers, she had to use her feet to fight him. For every punch he threw, George blocked it or ducked under it and kicked him away. Spike got the wind knocked out of him more than once.

"Come on Spike!" yelled his master. "You're getting your ass kicked by a child and making look like a fool! Kill her or I kill you!"

But he learned from his mistakes and caught on to what George was doing. So he too started using his feet and regained the reach advantage. He'd kicked high, and George would roll under him. Kick low and George jumped up and kicked him in the face. Now severely pissed off, Spike got serious. He attacked George relentlessly, with punches and kicks. However, George just dodged or blocked them all. Fed up with her dodging him, he started to try and grab George. George let him and then twisted his arm out of its socket.

"AARRGHHH!!"

Spike screamed in pain and backed away from her, favoring his right arm. He looked at George with hate. This was supposed to be an easy fight and she was making a fool of him. He yelled at her in rage and then threw kick after kick at her. George jumped over one kick, ducked under another, and then grabbed his leg. She smiled as she brought her elbow down upon it, breaking his left leg.

"Ooww!! Freaking Hell!! You little btch you broke it! You freaking broke it!"

George just smiled at him with wicked glee, as she walked over to him. She sat on his stomach and began beating the hell out of him, punch after punch. He tried to block her punches, but he had only one good arm. His right arm was useless to him now. In a last ditch effort, he grabbed her by the head with him left hand, and tried to bite her; but she broke his wrist and knocked him unconscious with a head butt. Her opponent completely out cold, George stood up and looked at the referee.

"He's done."

"Winner, George Victoria!"

The crowd cheered for her. They were excited to see what this little kid could do. A lot of money exchanged hands, as that almost no one thought that this kid could win. Everyone laughed as Alucard had to lift George out of the ring. George stood before Alucard.

"O.K. I'm warmed up now. So when does the real fighting start?"

"You have twelve more matches, and then you can move up to C class."

"When do I get to prize fight?"

"Sit and rest, you're not ready for prize fights yet. You need an adult body for prize fighting. Besides, I told you this is a training ground for you not a career. So do get overly excited."

"Yes, master."

"Congratulation Mr. Alucard, your little fighter has gained my respect. I will be watching her development most closely. And thank you, little one. Because of you I made a lot of money tonight." smiled Sierra, as she fanned herself with the money that she had won.

"May I ask why you bet on me? I could have just as easily lost."

"Your master is strong, I can feel it. And he would not have brought you here at such a young age, if he thought that you were going to embarrass him." she smiled at Alucard. "Later Mr. Alucard."

George watched her leave and then raised an eyebrow at Alucard.

"So I'm getting my ass kicked and you're making dinner plans? I'm telling mum you're cheating on her."

"I'm not cheating on her. She dumped me for another man, and I'm on the rebound."

George laughed him, as she sat down next to him.

"So is there anything here that humans can eat?"

"I wouldn't bet on it. Here have a juice pack and a Flintstone vitamin."

Alucard just smiled to himself as he overheard the obvious laughter about his fighter being so young. But several female vampires and werewolves took notice of him. Alucard laughed as he read their naughty thoughts and waited for George's next fight to begin.


	63. George's Real Father

This story is for Samminch Man. Thanks for the idea.

**Chapter 63: George's Real Father**

George was in the living room, writing a report on the human reproductive system. She was lying on the floor with her feet up on the couch; listening to the radio, which was playing an acid rock song. She was also watching a porn movie, as she did her homework. Integra walked in when she heard the loud music playing.

"Will you turn that down." ordered Integra, as she stood above George. "What are you listening to anyway?"

"Disturbed Minds." said George, as she hit the remote and turned the music down.

"They'd have to be in order to call that noise music."

Now with the music down, Integra heard something else; the sounds of a couple making love. She looked to the TV and saw that George was watching porn.

"George, why are you watching porn?"

"Homework." said George, as she just continued writing.

"Homework?" scoffed Integra, as she raised an eyebrow at George's answer.

"I have to do a report on the human reproductive system."

"Couldn't you just read a book?" asked Integra, looking around at the books at George's feet. "Or several books."

"Technically, I finished the paper yesterday. The basic mechanics are simple. A man inserts himself into a woman, and his sperm fertilizes her eggs, and after nine months of gestation in the mother's womb, a child is born."

"And you're watching porn because…"

"Because I got curious."

"About what?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why, if human reproduction is for the perpetuation of the species, why do humans spend so much time talking about it, watching it, singing about it, and planning for it. Every animal, fish, or bird has a season for mating. But it seems to me that humans spend three-fourths of the year doing it; not for the perpetuation of our species, but for fun. Why? Our whole culture from T.V, to movies, to radio, to the printed word seems to revolve around it, but why?"

"Ah…"

"Did you know that the father determines the sex of the child? Males have one X chromosome and one Y chromosome; while females have two X chromosomes?"

"Yes, George. That's why bloodlines are so important. The child inherits characteristics of both parents, but the blood is inherited only from the father."

"So that's why girls have always been treated as second class citizens. We're only seen as mothers, toys, and cooks."

"It's a man's world, always has been; but that's starting to change. Tell me what has made you so cynical so early in life?"

"I've been reading about the history of sex. It really hasn't changed all that much from century to century. Different cultures treat sex differently, of course. Some are more "free spirited" and open, while others are downright puritanical."

"The English have always been puritanical in their sexual practices." chuckled Alucard, appearing out of thin air.

"Well good evening, Alucard."

"Good evening, master. George."

"Master." greeted George, turning another page.

"Well, I'm glad to see your teaching George about the birds and the bees; considering you copped out on her potty training."

"I didn't cop out."

"No, you just left the training of a female to male."

"You potty trained me?" asked George, looking up at Alucard, from the floor.

"No, actually Ink did. For a while there your were using the Redwood for a bathroom."

"Better a tree then a fire hydrant. I'm so glad I discovered indoor plumbing though." mused George, as she lay there remembering younger days. "Hm, I wonder how a shadow dog would teach me sex education?"

"I'd hate to imagine." feared Integra.

"Oh, that reminds me I have a question for you?" said George, sitting up to address Integra.

"Yes, George."

"Is it true, that if a man finds the right spot on a woman's body, that he can make her bark like a dog?"

"No." said Integra, greatly embarrassed.

"Yes." said Alucard, grinning greatly.

George looked back and forth between the two of them, confused.

"So which is it? Yes or No."

"Yes."

"No."

"It is true Integra. It just means that Jon hasn't found your spot yet." teased Alucard.

Then Alucard stood behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Of course, you don't bark like a dog. You purr like a kitten."

"Alucard!!" scolded Integra, stepping away from him.

"Ha, ha, ha."

"Oh brother, something tells me that I shouldn't have asked." groaned George, picking up another book and going back to her homework.

"I found it!" cried out Seras, as she entered the living room.

"The G spot?" asked George, mischievously snickering.

"Huh?" asked Seras, completely taken by surprise.

"Why ask her, she's still a virgin herself. You'd think after all these years, she'd find someone to warm her bed." chuckled Alucard.

"I…I…never mind." blushed Seras.

Then she heard erotic satisfaction coming from the TV. She looked over and saw what George was watching.

"Why are you letting her watch porn?"

"We're not, she's doing her homework." reported Integra, crossing her arms, and taking side glances at the TV, every once in a while.

"Riiiight. Well, I guess since she's twelve and a half now, its high time Sir Hellsing spoke to George about it."

"Did your mother speak to you?" asked Integra, intently.

"My mother died before then."

"And you were taught by…?"

"We received our sex education in school."

"Well, no wonder you've never indulged yourself. You were never properly taught. If you wish it, I will instruct you in such matters." offered Alucard, seductively teasing her.

"No way!" said Seras, backing away from him.

"Then take your lessons from Pip. He's closer to your age and is most anxious to teach you."

"Hell no!!"

Alucard just laughed at her. Seras was so easy to rile up.

"Oh, I have a question, for you master." piped up George.

"What is it?"

"Why do humans get sexually aroused when vampires bite them?"

Alucard grinned fangs and all.

"Cause it's a very sexually experience, getting bit by a vampire. Isn't it Seras?"

All eyes turned to Seras once again, and she blushed bright red again. She was so embarrassed, that she turned to leave the room.

"Besides it makes them more willing donors, if they also get something pleasurable out of it. And it keeps them from screaming for help." said Alucard, with great amusement as he watched Seras leave.

Suddenly, Integra remembered that Seras was trying to bring her an update, when they got side tracked. She stopped Seras and asked her…

"Wait a minute Seras, what did you find?"

"Hm, oh, yes. You told me to find the money that the undead were stealing. So I went followed them, and I put a tracer on the money. Again, we lost them at the graveyard. However, I was still able to follow the money. The money ended up in a private cemetery owned by Ilkin Baig."

"A Turk? A Turk on English soil, what's the world coming to." growled Alucard.

"Yes, he is from Turkish decent. He's also a teacher and a philosopher at the University. He recently purchased a huge home in Kensington and a splendid car. The rest of the money he's donated."

"Donated?"

"Yep, orphanages, children's hospitals, schools, and community centers."

"Sounds like he's just showing off to me." said Alucard, as he sat down beside George, crossed his arms, and watched the porn movie that George had on.

"He is and he's doing it with stolen money. Only we can't do anything about it, because we can't prove anything." said Seras, wondering why this Turk seemed to bother Alucard so.

"So we have a Turk who's pretending to be a philanthroper. But why?" wondered Integra. "What's he really up to?"

"When one tries so hard to establish himself as a legitimate Englishman that means he's up to something illegitimate." reasoned Alucard.

"We know he's up to something illegitimate." piped in Seras. "He's using the dead to steal money for him."

"But that is not the end all purpose, if he's spreading it around so. Keep an eye on him Seras. Let me know when we do have something on him."

"Yes, sir."

--

The next day two things happened. George got suspended from school for writing a college sized thesis paper about the history of human sexuality, and a summons to court came in the mail.

"Why don't you just show them the royal order from the queen that George is ours and be done with it?" growled Alucard.

"I will, but first I want to find out what Mr. Baig is up to." said Integra, as she continued to read the summons.

"And why should that matter?"

"Because he's the one summoning us to court."

"What? For what? Illegal wire tapes." joked Alucard.

"For George. He claims that he's her biological father. The court has also ordered us to surrender a sample of George's blood for analysis." informed Integra, holding up the summons for him to see.

"No! George is my daughter. I will not lose her again."

"With this document from the queen, we will not lose her. But this may be our chance to find out what he's really up to. So go put on a nice suit."

--

Alucard groaned within himself, as again he found himself in a court battle for George. And to make matters worse, it was the same judge.

"I wish I could say it was a pleasure to see you people again." mocked the judge, as he began the trial. "Alright Mr. Baig, why don't you tell me why you believe George is yours."

"Thank you, your honor. It all started fifteen years ago. I was hired to teach the Sultan's daughter English. Her name was Hande Kaya, and she was a most beautiful young lady, intelligent too. The more time I spent teaching her, the more I realized how sharp, intuitive, and clever, she was. And even though it was against the law, I fell in love with her, and she with me. We spent two years together and then she became pregnant. When her father found out, he imprisoned me and scheduled my execution. Hande took pity on me and helped me escape. I left Ankara and came here to start over. I had intended for her to join me, but her father would not hear of it. When the child was born, he was going to kill her; but Hande took the child and fled. I searched for her, but couldn't find her. I finally found out that she had changed her name so that her father couldn't find her and bring her back. Three months later, over 500 children were adopted. I thought one of them might be my daughter. I contacted Ms. Mary Williams, who put me in touch with Mrs. Kenmore. When I showed her the picture I had of Hande, she told me she knew exactly who I meant. This is what brought my search here to you Sir Integra Hellsing. I thank you for taking such good care of my child; now I humble request that you return my daughter to me."

"No." said Integra, flatly.

"But she is my biological daughter. How can you keep her from me?"

"Easily. We've had her since she was three months old. She knows no one else but us. How could you take her away from us? How could you take her away from all she knows?"

"I lost her mother. She did not survive the trip here to England, that's how George ended up in the orphanage anyway; but I will not lose her. She is all that I have left."

"You cannot have her." growled Integra, her eyes growing feral.

"What are you staring at Sir?" Ilkin asked Alucard.

"A Turk and a magi."

_"A Magi?" _wondered Integra.

Then she understood all.

"Seras." called Integra, in a hushed whisper.

"Yes, sir."

"Take Pip and Alpha squad. Go to Mr. Baig's home and see what you can find."

"We'd need a warrant." reminded Seras.

"So go and get one, **Police** girl. If we can't link him to the stolen money we may lose George. So go and do your job."

"Yes, sir. Right away sir."

Seras quietly got up and left. Mr. Baig wondered what legal trickery Hellsings would pull, but his case was solid. He was George's real father.

"Your honor, I have a house, a car, and a good job. There is no reason for you to keep me from her. I can give her all that the Hellsings can give her, and more. I can give her the history of her family."

"You still have to prove that you **are** her biological father." said Integra, angrily.

"Easily done, I have the DNA tests results right here." said the Judge.

All waited anxiously, as the judge opened the envelope and read the contents.

"Mr. Ilkin."

"Yes, your honor."

"You **are** the biological father of George Victoria Hellsing."

"Yes." he cheered.

"George Victoria Hellsing."

George looked up at the mention of her name. She had sat there quietly, taking in and thinking over all that had been said. If this was true, she was a sultan's granddaughter, a princess of Turkey, an illegitimate heir to a throne, and Alucard's blood enemy.

"George Victoria Hellsing." called the judge again.

"George, stand up." whispered Integra.

George stood.

"George Victoria Hellsing, five years ago you stood before me as an abused child case."

"I wasn't abused." interrupted George.

"I thought so then and I still think so now. The Hellsing Household is no place for you. And I have absolutely no problem with placing you in your biological father's care. He is an upstanding citizen of England and has the respect of his peers and his community. Kensington is a fine neighborhood to live in. I live not far from there myself."

"No!" said George, defiantly. "I will not go and you can't make me! I will not be a Turk!"

"But you are one, by blood, Dilara." smiled Ilkin proudly.

"By blood?" feared George, looking down at her hands.

"Yes, Dilara. You are a Turkish Princess, and by blood the granddaughter of the Sultan of Ankara."

"Don't call Dilara! My name is George and I am a Hellsing! I will not be a Turk! I will not be a blood enemy of my father!"

_"A blood enemy."_ wondered Ilkin.

He looked at Alucard. Just who was this man?

"Your honor, you can't take George from us." stated Integra, matter of factly.

"I can and I will. She belongs with her biological parents."

Integra Hellsing held up the queen's order.

"By order of her royal majesty queen of England, you can't. She is my daughter, now and forever, no matter **who** may try to claim her." smirked Integra.

"Let me see this order." demanded the judge.

Integra brought the paper forward. The judge read it and then he frowned.

"I'm sorry Mr. Baig. By order of her royal majesty, I cannot give George to you."

"But your honor, she is my daughter! I have spent years looking for her! I have spent all my money trying to establish myself so that I may get her back! You cannot keep her from me!"

"I am sorry Mr. Baig; but her majesty has the final word. This court is adjourned."

"This isn't over Sir Hellsing. I will have my daughter back." threatened Mr. Baig.

"And if I find out that you, Magi, are using the dead to rob banks; you won't ever see the light of day, let alone George, ever again." glared Integra.

Mr. Baig looked at Integra with dark eyes, then turned and left.

--

Later that night, Seras reported to Integra that she had indeed gotten a warrant. She and Pip had searched his house, his car, and his private cemetery; and had found what was left of the stolen money. Right now, as they spoke, the police were questioning Mr. Baig and seizing all his property until his trial date. As they spoke, they heard a gunshot go off inside the house. They rushed towards the sound and found Alucard standing in George's room with a smoking gun in his hand.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"** screamed Integra, scooping up George's body into her arms.

"Only what she asked of me." said Alucard, indifferently.

"She asked you to shoot her?!" questioned Seras, fearful and thoroughly confused by Alucard's actions.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't want to be a Turk."

"That's no reason to…" began Integra, as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"Did you not stab yourself once, to rid yourself of a vampire's blood?" reminded Alucard, tearing his eyes from George and looking at Integra.

"That's different!"

"Is it?"

"Unless you really want her to die, get her to Dr. Trevelyan, Now!!" ordered Integra, George's blood still on her hands.

Alucard took George into his arms and disappeared. Seras just stood there in shock.

"I wonder, what happened?"

--

_**FLASHBACK--**_

George had come home from the trial still dazed. She was an illegitimate Turkish Princess. She was also the adopted daughter of Alucard Hellsing, Romanian Prince and King of Romania. But that was just a dream; a dream that she had been living these past twelve years. The truth was that she had Turkish blood flowing in her veins and that she was the blood enemy of Alucard.

George sat in her room and stared at her hands. Hands that had been washed, raised, and taught by Alucard. She had no doubt in her mind that Alucard was her father; and yet…he was not her father and never would be. She wasn't even an heir of the Hellsing family; or an heir to the Dollneaz family, even though everyone said that she was Walter's heir. She didn't belong to anybody and she didn't belong anywhere.

But by blood she was a Turk. George didn't want to be a Turk. She didn't want to be Alucard's enemy. But by blood, she was. She had to get rid of her blood. If she could get rid of her blood, then she wouldn't be a Turk anymore.

Tears in her eyes, George got up and went to Integra's room. She went to the bathroom and found one of Jon's shaving razors and then returned to her room. She sat in her bathtub, so as not to get blood on her floor, and she rolled up her sleeves. She was prepared to cut her wrists, when Alucard grabbed her hand, and lifted her out of the tub by her shirt.

**"And just what in the hell do you think you are doing?!"** he growled at her in anger.

George hung there from his hands and stared sadly into his eyes.

"I will not be a Turk. I don't want to be your enemy. I must get rid of my blood." droned George.

"What did I tell you when you were five?"

George thought back and tried to remember.

"Illegitimate children are unwanted children. Adopted children are chosen."

"Correct. You are NOT an illegitimate child! And you are not a Turk!"

"But the blood test says…"

"Hang the human's test. George, you're not a Turk and I can prove it. Call a shadow warrior to you."

George did as Alucard commanded of her. She called Thanos to her.

"Now, if you were a Turk, do you really think **my** shadow demons would obey you?"

George looked at Thanos. He bowed before George, recognizing her as his master.

"No."

"The humans can say what they want; but you are my daughter now, mind, body, and soul."

"But my blood reeks of him. The males determine the sex of the child. The males determine the bloodline."

"Argh, I should destroy that stupid school of yours with all the crap they've been teaching you." growled Alucard. "Listen to me George and listen well. You are not a Turk. I would never let a Turk live under my roof. I would never even give a Turk the benefit of my attention. Unless, I were to run him through with my sword. And if I ever came upon a Turkish child, I would run them through the same as any man."

"Then run me through, master." requested George, her eyes full of sorrow. "Kill the Turk in me."

"What?"

"Run me through and rid me of his blood. I want to be a Hellsing again."

Alucard looked at George. There was just no getting that idea out of her head. If there was one thing you could say about George, she was unyielding in her convictions.

"I swear once you humans get an idea stuck in your head." he growled, in disgust. "So be it."

Alucard went and got Integra's pistol from her office drawer. He came back to George. He looked her in the eye, as he pointed the gun at her stomach.

"You are not a Turk anymore."

BANG.

_END OF FLASHBACK—_

_--_

Note:

Stay tuned...same bat time...same bat station.


	64. George's Real Father part 2

**Chapter 64: George's Real Father (part2)**

Mr. Baig was pissed beyond words. He was dismissed from the university, his home and car were seized, and his reputation was destroyed. All that he had worked for, so that he might gain his daughter back, was gone. He was now sitting and awaiting his sentence. And as he did, he planned his revenge.

"Mr. Baig, for the robbery of the World Bank, The Bank of London, and the Doonesbury Bank, we find you guilty. You are hereby sentenced to prison for no less than thirty years."

Mr. Baig was in prison for only six months, just long enough for him to amass his undead army. He would have his Dilara back if it was the last thing he did. But first, he would avenge himself on Integra Hellsing. Then, he would take his daughter and return to Turkey.

It was on a dark and cold winter's night, that Mr. Baig broke out of prison and came for George. He had his undead army surround the Hellsing Household. Integra and Jonathan were playing chess. George and little Jon were reading nursery rhymes and Seras was just waking up for the evening. Suddenly, Alucard appeared before Integra.

"Master, I think it best if you and your family retired to my room." suggested Alucard, seriously.

"What's wrong, Alucard?"

"We're surrounded" said George, now looking out of the window.

Integra stood up and went to the window.

"Oh boy, He's serious about this."

"Who is?" asked Jonathan, joining them at the window.

"Mr. Baig. He escaped prison yesterday." said Integra, picking up little Jon and handing him to Jonathan. "Go downstairs to Alucard's room. It's the safest place in the house."

"No. I will stay here and fight with you."

"Don't argue with me Jonathan. You need to protect our son. Besides, if you get bitten or hurt, I'd lose you."

"What about you?"  
"I'm part wolf now, that won't happen to me."

"You're what?"

Suddenly, Integra remember that she had never told Jonathan that she had werewolf venom in her blood. He had always just assumed that she had escaped their werewolf encounters intact, just as he had. And since she had never wanted anyone finding out her secret, she never told anyone and swore Alucard, Seras, and Walter to secrecy.

"Never mind, I'll explain later."

"Later? Not later, now." he urged her, grabbing her arm.

"Six years ago I was scratched by a werewolf."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, we were able to purge the hunger from me; but its venom is still in my blood." explained Integra.

"And when were you going to tell me this secret?"

"Since I don't change with the full moon and since I have no urge to go out biting people, it sort of slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind?"

"Jonathan, now's not the time to argue about this." she said, pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"Here, sir." said Seras, handing Integra a sniper rifle. "You won't have to fight them if they can't reach you."

"George, go to the basement with Jonathan." ordered Integra.

"I want to fight too. I have Uncle Walter's wires."

Integra knelt before George, and looked her straight in the eye.

"George, protect my son."

George nodded, as she remembered her promise to little Jon.

"Yes, sir. With my life, sir."

Then Integra reached for the phone and called up Pip.

"Pip, we have intruders. Gather your men, surround the house, and don't let those damned creatures enter my home."

"Yes, sir."

Alucard, Seras, and Integra went outside; while Jonathan, George, and Little Jon went downstairs to Alucard's room. George chanted and placed a holy barrier around the room.

"Don't worry Jonathan, nothing undead can enter this room now." said George, sitting down to wait.

Pip's men surrounded the house and started firing at the undead coming towards them. Seras took Integra to the roof and they started firing into the ghouls below. Alucard went out front to face off against Mr. Baig. He called his dark shadows to him and they waited for the signal to begin.

"I will have my daughter back." said Mr. Baig.

"And I will never let you have **my** daughter." grinned Alucard, excited by a good fight.

"Then I will just have to take her."

"Come and try."

That said, the fight began. Both men stood their ground as their minions fought. It was truly a scene from hell. Ghouls and shadows their bodies fighting, clashing, ripping, and clawing at each other; all the while the screams of dying filled the air.

Pip's men fired round after round into the advancing forces.

"Captain, what's going on?" asked one of him men. "Why are all these ghouls here?"

"This is a battle for little George." said Pip, shooting another ghoul, in the head. "If we lose, George is lost to us; as well as our lives."

Paul, one of Pip's men, spoke up.

"They're trying to take George from us."

"Yes. This is a custody battle, Hellsing style." laughed Pip.

"They can't do that. I won't let them."

"Yeah," piped up another one of Pip's soldiers. "she's like our mascot. She's one of us. Come on boys! Kill them! Kill them all!"

While this was going on, George sat in the basement and waited. Jonathan told little Jon funny stories to keep his spirits up and his mind off the battle. George just thought about the fight. Right now, two opposing armies were fighting to posses her. She gave a small smile as she thought about the Trojan War.

"Now I know how Helen of Troy felt." she chuckled.

"Don't worry George; Alucard won't let them take you. He'd destroy the world first." smiled Jonathan.

Suddenly, George grabbed her chest and growled in pain. She curled up into a ball and fought the feeling of someone squeezing her heart. Jon rushed to her side.

"George, what's wrong?"

George looked up at him.

"They're…losing."

George fought to stand up. She took a gun from her back holster and handed it to Jonathan.

"Shoot anyone who comes through that door."

"But."

"Don't worry. A barrier surrounds this room and another one surrounds this house. Long ago, someone stronger than me placed it here and it's still in effect. So you should be safe. But just in case, keep it ready."

"No, I was going to ask you why you're walking around the house with a gun on you."

George smiled.

"For emergencies."

Jonathan nodded his understanding. Emergencies? Things, like this war, just seemed to keep happening to them.

"But Integra told you…"

"She told me to protect her son; and that's what I'm going to do." George turned to leave. "If they want me so bad, they're about to get me."

George left Alucard's room, ascended the stairs, and marched out the front door. She stood on the front porch looking at her hands. She was wearing Walter's gloves. The first time she had put them on, after his funeral, they felt alien to her; like they were made for someone else. But now, now they felt like old friends and she thought back on why.

--

FLASHBACK—

"Alucard! What the hell?! Why did you shoot George?"

"Because she asked me to."

"Take her to Dr. Trevelyan, immediately!"

"I'm sorry, Sir Hellsing. There's nothing I can do. She's lost too much blood and none of you are the same blood type as George." reported Dr. Trevelyan.

"Too bad Walter isn't here." suggested Alucard, in a thoughtful tone. "He was the same blood type as George."

Then Integra got an idea.

"Hurry, Seras. Take me to the Freezer."

Integra and Seras went to the freezer and brought up every ounce of Walter's blood that they had left. When Seras asked why Walter's blood was in the freezer; Integra told her that Walter used to feed Alucard. With Walter's blood, they brought George back to life. George spent a week in the hospital wing, and then she was allowed to go back to her room. But now George's nightmares were different, different from the ones she was used to.

"What's wrong, George?" asked Alucard, as he practiced fighting with her.

"I have these memories. But they're different from the one's I've known for so long."

"Those are Walter's memories. It is his blood that flows in your veins. You are now Walter's True Heir, by blood." smiled Alucard.

"By Blood." smiled George.

She was not a Turk, not anymore, by blood.

END OF FLASHBACK—

--

Now it was time to settle this Paternity question, once and for all. George could still hear the sounds of battle going on in the backyard. She knew that Pip and his men were still fighting; fighting for her, and she would not let their fight be in vein.

"You know Mr. Alucard since the trail I have wondered who you were. I wondered what Dilara meant when she said she didn't want to be your blood enemy. I wondered to myself who would have such hatred for the Turkish people to be considered blood enemies. And then one night it came to me. Alucard, Dracula. Once I had your name my dear dead count, I knew exactly who you were and why George hated me so much. My people fought yours and destroyed them."

"You did **not** destroy us."

"Not the Romanians. No, they still live. Just you. They hid your body from us, but we found you anyway. We tried to dig you up, but you were already gone. The Catholic Priests were foolish ban you from both heaven and hell. We would have confined and bound you in hell alone. However, that is neither here nor there now. Now, I will bind you all as servants to me, and I will take Dilara back to where she truly belongs."

"I will kill you if you lay one hand on George!!" shouted Alucard, as he tried to pull himself free from the silver chains of magic that bound and tortured him.

"George is such a horrible name for such a beautiful little girl. I realize now that this was inevitable. We took you from your people and you have stolen one of ours in retaliation. Ha, ha, you'd think with your history with Mina, you'd learn not to take women from other people."

"**Aarrggghhhh! I swear I will kill you! I will feast on your blood and feed my dogs your bones!**!"

"You will do no such thing, **servant**." laughed Ilkin, as he tortured the Hellsing's more with his binding magic.

"Aarrgghhh!" screamed Integra, Alucard, and Seras.

George marched out and saw what she had felt. While her family had been fighting the ghouls, Ilkin Baig had been weaving a binding spell. Two vampires and a werewolf were now on their knees before him; their souls being tortured and chained. If George didn't do something soon, Ilkin Baig would have her family at his command.

"Firebolt."

Ilkin Baig was taken completely by surprise. He was blasted back ten feet and the Hellsings were released from his spell. Alucard, Integra, and Seras, now lay unconscious at her feet. She walked around them and quickly set up a Karma spell. Then she stood before her biological father and stared him down.

"Did you do that?" he asked, amazed.

"Yes. Now leave my family alone, or else."

"Ha ha ha, see you are my daughter." he smiled proudly, as he stood. "Only one of Magi blood could master the elements as you do."

"I am not your daughter! I am George Victoria Hellsing! And heir to Walter Cumm Dollneaz, by blood."

"By blood? Your blood is the same as mine."

"Not anymore." smiled George, proudly. "I had a transfusion. Dollneaz blood is my blood now. There is nothing for you here. So leave."

"So they think they can steal you from me by changing your blood type. Clever, very clever. But are **mine** and I **will** have you back."

"Last chance to leave here alive, magi." said George, readying a fireball behind her back.

"That's Mr. Baig or father, to you." he said, preparing to fight.

"Mr. Baig is all that your tombstone will read; husband to no one, since you didn't marry her, and father to none."

Mr. Baig growled at George and threw an ice spear at her. George just dodged it, and threw another fire ball at him. Mr. Baig threw spell after spell at George, but George just dodged them, or countered them with one of her own. Then George thought of something. As Mr. Baig threw another spell at her; she ran up on him. He looked on her, confused by what she was doing, until she jumped up and hit him point blank in the face. He staggered back, his nose broken and bloody.

"You see, you need a knight **and** a sorcerer. My parents knew that and have taught me well."

George took great pleasure in physically beating up him and throwing fire spells at him. Soon Mr. Baig was overwhelmed in fear of losing. He would not be beaten; he would not lose the only connection that he still had to his beloved Hande. So, since the ghouls could not enter Hellsing manor, for the barrier placed upon it, Mr. Baig called them back to him. Now George stood alone, before an army of ghouls.

"Give up Dilara. I don't want to hurt you. Just come home with me or I will kill the Hellsings."

"Don't call me Dilara! My name is George Hellsing, and a Hellsing never gives up."

Mr. Baig sent the ghouls at George. George readied her wires, and then she got an idea. She used a lightning spell on Walter's wires and the wires glowed blue/white, as they waited to taste undead blood. The first wave attacked her and out shot her wires; wires that obeyed her as if made for her. She pulled them tight, electricity sizzled as it fried the ghouls, and just like that the first wave of ghouls fell to dust at her feet. Angry at being bested, Mr. Baig sent out a second wave of ghouls. George just laughed, as she decimated them too. Mr. Baig sent out a third wave, and prepared something special for her this time. He resurrected the body of Walter Dollneaz and brought it before her. George froze.

"Uncle Walter?"

Walter Dollneaz's body stood before her, rotting and lifeless. His empty eye sockets stared her down. She stared in remorseful pity at him; a dark and fearful frown upon his lips as they parted to speak.

"You are not my daughter."

George fell to her knees, defeated by pain of those words in her ears. Walter's body was about to strike her down, when a shadow rose out of the ground to her defense. George stared in awe at it, as she knew that shadow well.

"Don't let him mindfck with you George." said Ink, as he faced off against Walter's dead body. "You KNOW he's lying."

Mr. Baig was not put off by the arrival of this new creature, for he was working on another spell; one that would end this fight. Ink could feel it and he told George.

"End this fight, George; with a firestorm of your feelings. Make him pay for disturbing your Uncle Walter's sleep."

George understood what Ink was telling her. She stood and she let her anger, her hatred, and her pain; grow into a giant fiery red Chinese dragon.

"Firestorm!"

The fire dragon grew and grew and then as she roared her command, it blew its breath upon the ghoul army and destroyed it. It even destroyed Walter's body and tears fell from the corner of George's eyes, as she watched him die again. Mr. Baig stood horrified that a child could master such an advanced spell. He quickly tried to set up a barrier spell, but Ink kicked him in his chest and he fell backwards. George's dragon advanced on him and every time he tried to counter it or throw some spell at it, Ink would hit him and break his concentration.

"You just couldn't leave me alone." said George, standing before him.

"You are my daughter! You belong with me!" he said, as he lay at her mercy.

"I am not your daughter and I never will be! If you had only stopped, if you had only left my family alone, if you had only left Uncle Walter in his grave instead of trying to use him against me; and for these crimes, I will show you no mercy."

"It is no crime to love one's daughter."

"Then you had might as well join the one that wants you; because I don't."

With that, George set her firestorm dragon upon him and the dragon utterly devoured him.

"Aarrrggghhh!"

Ink stood and watched with pride, as his master was a fearsome warrior to behold. Soon a hand rested upon George's shoulder and she looked up. It was Alucard.

"That'll do, George. That'll do."

George smiled at him and then passed out from exhaustion.

--

Two days later, George woke up. She looked around her room and realized she was home. Then she saw a dog lying at the foot of her bed. It was…

"Ink!"

Ink lifted his head, looked at his master, and then jumped on her. He licked her and licked her, just as happy to see her, as she was to see him.

"Ink, I'm so glad you're alive."

"Technically," he said, sitting up to face her. "I'm not alive. Therefore, I cannot die. So why didn't you call me to you."

"I didn't know I could. I couldn't feel you anymore. I thought you were gone forever." said George, hugging his neck. "I could have asked master to give me another one; but it wouldn't have been you."

"Well, now you know; and know this too. I will never die, not until the day you do; because the day you die, then I will have no more master worth serving."

George hugged him harder and cried as she did.

"You're my best friend in the whole world, Ink; and I love you like my own heart."

"And I you, my master."


	65. Integra's Second Son

Note: I have read your reviews. Thank you for your comments, suggestions, and corrections. Yes, I know there are no more sultans, but I needed them for story's sake.

I also know some of my stories are missing details, but sometimes my mind is just so full of story and not details, that I just give you the story and let you fill in your own details.

Once again, I **THANK YOU** for all your comments, suggestions, and corrections. Thank you for making me a better writer. There are ten stories left.

Now on with this story. --

--

**Chapter 65****: Integra's Second Son**

George is fourteen years old, and Shelton got out of prison yesterday. He was now twenty-three years old, and still mad as hell at George. However, he went home to see his father first. He found his father in the reading room. He was sitting by the fire, and enjoying a glass of Brandy, as he read a book.

"Hello father, did you miss me." he asked, angrily.

"Ah Shelton, I see prison did nothing to soften your temperament." said his father, staring up at Shelton, and greeting him as if he just returned from summer camp.

"That's funny, father. You know damn well there is no "getting soft" in prison."

"Well, you've paid your debt to society. Now come, it's high time you took your place in the family business. Tomorrow, you will be introduced to the board of directors, and then your education will continue." said Sir Henson, standing up and placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I've already gotten my education father." said Shelton, as he picked up one of the couch pillows, and smothered his father to death with it.

Shelton put his father in his armchair. He refilled his glass of brandy, took a swig, and placed the half empty glass by his father's hand. He then started to smoke a cigar, and placed it in his father's lap.

"You know father, it's dangerous to fall asleep while smoking."

--

Integra's second son was born during the worst blizzard that the island of England had ever seen. He was named Arthur Wingates Abraham Hellsing. And true to the weather he was born in, Arthur was a cold child with serious eyes. But the horrible weather didn't stop the society ladies from invading Integra's house for a good old fashioned baby shower. True to history, Jon and little Jon played elsewhere while Integra, Seras, and George hosted the baby shower.

So now Integra suffered through entertaining her thirty-some unwanted guests; as they played games, ate cake, drank tea, and opened presents. George patiently served them; and every once in a while, smiled in sympathy at Integra's unhappiness.

"Oh Integra, look these clothes are just too cute."

Integra raised an eyebrow, as she looked upon a little sailor suit.

"Jon is Army, not Navy. Why would I dress Arthur in that?"

"Because it's so cute." she cooed, as she showed it to Arthur. "You like it don't you, little one."

Baby Arthur just raised his eyebrows in curiousness and wiggled in his crib.

"See he likes it."

"Wait till his sense of taste grown in." smirked Integra.

"Isn't Arthur your third child?" asked Lady Gertrude, as she sipped her tea.

"Third child?"

"Yes, wasn't the first one named George or something male like that? Honestly, couldn't you have given her a girl's name?"

"Oh, yes. My first." smiled Integra, with a knowing smile.

George said nothing. She just chuckled under breath and cleaned up the wrapping paper from the open presents.

"Yes, Integra where is George. My son talks about her all the time. And yet I still haven't met this amazing girl." said Lady Cooper.

"You've been seeing her all afternoon. She's standing right over there."

All the ladies looked left and looked at George.

"Say hello, George." requested Integra, as she straighten out little Arthur's blanket.

George bowed to the assembly of women like a perfect gentleman.

"Good afternoon ladies, it is my very good pleasure to meet all of you."

"She's your daughter? I thought she was your butler."

"Yes, if she's your daughter. Why does she dress like that? I must tell you I'd thought she'd be more lady like." judged Lady Fenton.

"Well George, why are you dressed like that?" asked Integra, already knowing the answer.

George stood tall with pride, as she gave the assembly her answer.

"Because my uncle Walter dressed this way. My Uncle Walter was the Hellsing family retainer for fifty years. Upon his deathbed, he charged me with the task of looking after and taking care of my mother and her family; a task that is my pleasure to perform. I dress this way to honor my uncle Walter."

"What a dutiful daughter." praised Lady Cooper, taking a piece of cake. "I wish my eldest was that disciplined."

Lady Wynnsmith just looked George over. She studied her from every side and then gave her judgment.

"Your daughter is a very beautiful young lady. She would be even more so, if she wore a proper dress. It will be very interesting to see you, when your turn for the debutante's ball arrives."

"Debutante ball?"

George was going to ask more about what it was, when the phone rang.

"Hellsing Residence." spoke George. "Yes."

Integra watched George's face, as she listened to what was being said. Something was wrong. She could feel it. Soon George hung up the phone, and put a smile on her face.

"Is everything alright, George?" questioned Integra, a little worried.

"Yes sir, everything's fine. But I think I should see what the boys are up to before they get into trouble."

"Seras, go with her." said Integra.

"I think Seras should stay here, sir. Just in case."

Integra stood up and spoke to Seras.

"Look after Arthur for me, would you?"

"Yes, sir." said Seras, dutifully.

Integra escorted George to the kitchen and they talked in private.

"What's wrong, George?"

"Shelton has Jonathan and Little Jon. He's holding them hostage in exchange for me."

"Shelton? Is he another boy at school that you've pissed off?"

"No, this one I pissed off before I even started going to school. Do you remember Sir Henson's son?"

"Shelton Henson, the one you sent to prison for ten years."

"Well, he's out now and looking to get even. Just give me thirty minutes and then sent Pip in to clear up the bodies."

"George."

"Yes, sir."

"First of all, be careful."

"Yes, sir."

"Second of all, I want them back."

"Jonathan too." smirked George.

"Both of them, George." said Integra, seriously.

"Yes, sir." smiled George, and her look became more serious. "You have my word."

George started to leave, but Integra stopped her again.

"Sir?"

"I release you from your promise, George; but only for today."

"Yes sir, understood, sir."

--

George entered the warehouse, and Shelton's guards patted her down for weapons.

"No weapons, George?" asked Shelton, as he rose to greet her.

"I am a weapon, Shelton. Long time no see."

"Too long for me. You wouldn't believe the agonizing boredom of prison. All there is to do is think…and plan."

"Oh trust me; I know all about prison and how boring it can be. I spent six months in solitary for the attempted murder of Jonathan." chuckled George.

"Six months? I spent ten years. Ten years!" spat Shelton angrily, as he stood face to face with George. "Do you know what they do to rapists in jail?"

"I can imagine. Your kinda cute." mocked George.

"Keep laughing and you won't see these two ever again."

Shelton snapped his fingers, and his boys brought out a beat up and bloodied Jon, and a gagged and tied up little Jon. George smirked at Jon.

"You're useless, you know that."

Jon laughed, and coughed up blood as he did. He was hurt, really hurt. George frowned. They had really worked him over. Jonathan was no push over, he was a soldier trained by Hellsing; and yet it looked like they had beaten the crap out of him with blunt instruments. His left eye was black, his head was bleeding, and his right eye was closed shut with blood running into his eye. He was favoring his left arm, which was probably broken.

"Shelton, I really don't mind you trying to kill me; but you made a big mistake by picking on my family. Nobody tortures my stepfather, but me."

Jon gave a weak little smile. George had never willingly called him her stepfather before. Shelton just laughed, as he signaled his men to keep Jonathan and little Jon seated for the show. His boys held them fast, as Shelton spoke to George. George grew even angrier as she listened to the whimpering cries of her little brother.

"Now, here is how this will go. I'm going to do to you what I was sent to prison for. And then I'm going give my boys a shot at you; every single one of them. And after that, I'm gonna show your daddy and little bro all the fun things that I was taught in prison."

Shelton and his men laughed at his little joke; but George didn't. She was communicating with her shadow servants.

_"How many?"_

_"Forty-seven, master."_

_"Forty-seven? He must have a sweet little ass to have made so many friends. Get Jonathan and my little brother out of here, and take them home. But do not let the ladies of society see you. Take them to Alucard's room and then report to Seras."_

_"Understood, master."_

"What is it, George? Nothing to say." taunted Shelton.

"I'm usually forbidden to kill humans; but for today only, my mother had released me from that promise." snarled George.

"You'll do no such thing." mocked Shelton, as he circled her. "Cause if you fight back, even a little, my boys will kill your family."

One of Shelton's men drew a knife and place it under little Jon's chin. George just looked at that man with dark eyes, as her little brother cried more and more. Sure that George was helpless, Shelton pinched George's butt and started to undue his belt. Everyone watched in anticipation of a good show, as Shelton started to manhandle George. He grinned gleefully as he squeezed her breasts, and ground his manhood against her. All the while, George stood still. Shelton started to unbutton George's shirt; but suddenly, George grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Shelton fell to his knees.

"Kill them!" ordered Shelton.

"Kill who?" grinned George, evilly.

Shelton looked over to where his men had been holding Jonathan and little Jon, but saw no one there. Not even the men that were supposed to be holding them hostage.

"Where are they?! Find them! Kill them all!"

George kicked Shelton in his legs, breaking both of them. He hollered and screamed in pain.

"Sit here and wait for me, while I kill your new friends." smiled George. "Ink, are you ready to play?"

Suddenly, Ink stood beside her.

"Yes, master. It's about time you took me out for a walk."

Shelton could only watch in fearful terror, as George and Ink went berserk on his inmate friends. She phoenix kicked one in the face, before he could even blink; breaking his jaw and knocking him out cold. Two more came at her with broken planks to beat her with. And as they brought them down on her, George blocked the blows and broke the planks. Then she punched one in the throat. As he gasped for air, she kicked the other in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The choking one, then received a roundhouse kick to the head. So hard she kicked him that she kicked his head clean off. The winded one had recovered and grabbed George from behind. George grabbed his crotch and squeezed as hard as she could. He screamed like a girl, then she head butted him, and broke his nose. He released her, and she grabbed his arm. She twisted it out of its socket and ripped it off. Laughing with blood lust, she beat him to death with it.

Four more men tried to come at her and over power her. One by one, she hit them with the severed arm and kicked them in their knees. They fell before her and then she kicked them in their heads, killing them instantaneously. Five came at George's back, but Ink grabbed the closest one and using him like a bat, knocked the others down. Then one by one, he broke their necks.

George didn't wait for the rest of them to come to her with their guns and their knives, she went after them. It had been way too long since she had given free reign to exercise all her powers. Some she killed with fire spells, burning them alive. Others she killed with wind spells, sucking the life from their very bodies, as they stood trapped inside her vortexes. Most of them though, died by George's own hand. Punches and kicks to the vital parts of their body sent many to their grave.

Moreover, Ink would not be out done by his master and created himself two demon daggers. He sliced, stabbed, and killed every one that dared to attack them. But not all of them were stupid enough to attack her. After seeing what had happened to their comrades, the smarter ones tried to flee. But there was no escape from George, as she ordered their capture by her shadow servants and then gave them free will to do as they wished with Shelton's friends. Shelton could only watch in utter revulsion as George and Ink killed every one of his friends; their horrible, horrible screams of death filling his ears and freezing his soul.

George and Ink broke their bones and ripped out their throats or much much worse; they gave them to the shadow demons to feed on. All forty-seven of them were mutilated and dead by the time George and Ink were done with them. Then Ink piled all their bodies around the TV set that had been rotting in a corner.

"What are you going to do with me?" cried Shelton, in fear.

"What my mother stopped me from doing ten years ago." said George, seriously, sitting him amongst the pile of bodies.

Shelton could only watch as George called a demon cat familiar to her. She instructed it to chew through the gas lines and then leave.

"No!" shouted Shelton, as he guessed what George was going to do. "You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because that's murder!"

"And your point." said George, as she called fire to her fingertips. "It's what we Hellsings do."

"Kill people." glared Shelton, in anger and hate.

"Search and Destroy Monsters." said George.

George threw her fireball at the broken gas lines, and then Ink pulled her body into the shadow lands, as the warehouse exploded in gas and flames.

"I HATE YOU GEORGE!!"

--

George reappeared in Alucard's room. Seras had already patched up Jonathan's wounds and trying was to comfort little Jon by telling him that George would be OK. Little Jon's face lit up when he saw George and Ink walk right through the wall. He ran to her.

"George! Are you OK?" he cried.

"Of course, I am little brother. My master has trained me well, for just such emergencies." she said, picking him up and giving him a hug. "Did I not promise that I would always protect you?"

"What did you do to them?" asked Seras.

"Do to who?" asked George. "The situation has been taken care of and the problem no longer exists. They were only humans, after all."

Only humans. Alucard had said that once. That it didn't matter that they were only humans. Innocent or not, they came to kill us. Seras looked at George as she held and played with little Jon. She was exactly like Alucard. Anyone that threatened her or stood against her…would die.

"George." called Jon.

George looked him over. Seras had bandaged his head, given him stitches for his right eye, and gave him a temporary cast. He was now holding a bag of frozen peas over his left eye as he spoke to her.

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, George."

"Trust me Jonathan. It was my pleasure." grinned George. "I will kill anyone, king or slave, that threatens my family; all of my family."


	66. The Play's the Thing

Note: To MarisStrange, tried to email you but it came back. Alucard does not die in book eight. Give me a good email address and I'll fill you in. Also check out www(dot)onemanga(dot)com.

And after so much death, here is something lite…

--

**Chapter 66: ****The Play's the Thing**

"George."

"Hm." groaned George, as she slept on her desk.

"George, wake up. I need to ask you something."

"Ask me what, Vivian?" yawned George, as she looked up.

"Will you go with me?"

"No. I prefer boys." George yawned again, as she returned to her sleeping position.

"That's not what I meant. Come on George, wake up." begged Vivian, pulling on George's ears.

"Argh! I'm up. I'm up." complained George, as she smacked Vivian's hands away.

"Will you go with me after school to the theater room? I want to try out for the school play. And I would feel better if you were there to support me."

George looked at her.

"I can't. I have work to do after school."

"Oh." frowned Vivian, hanging her head in rejection. "I don't suppose you'd change your mind if I said please."

George studied Vivian's face. Vivian was a smart girl, but she lacked faith in herself. George wondered. If she said no, would she still go? Would she have the strength to stand on her own? Tommy didn't, and George rescued him. Now she had a decision to make. Would she rescue Vivian too?

"What time are the try outs?" groaned George.

"Thank you, George. Thank you." said Vivian, hugging George.

"Eww, let go of me."

"Try outs are at 3:30. Don't be late, O.K."

"When a Hellsing gives their word…"

Vivian looked into George's eyes and smiled.

"Someday, a man will be graced by gods to have you as his wife."

George smiled back at her and laughed.

"Not if he's favored by them."

Vivian laughed too, as she returned to her seat.

"George Hellsing, you are so weird."

--

It was 3:30 p.m. and George was sitting in the audience waiting for try outs to begin. She watched with complete uninterest as the director began to speak to his young would be actors.

"Alright, everyone take your places. Come, come. We will be performing one of the most enduring plays written by Andrew L. Weber, The Phantom of the Opera. Today we will cast for Raoul, the Phantom, and Christine. So all those who think they are ready to be stars, line up and we will hear you read for your part."

George yawned as she listened to several boys read for the part of Raoul. Finally, a boy named Peter was chosen to play the part of Raoul. Peter was a handsome boy with black hair and brown eyes. He stood at five foot eleven and had the strong build of an Admiral's son; his father being Admiral Peter Teach, Vice Admiral in the queen's Navy.

Now the girls lined up and waited their turn to read for Christine. Girl by girl, they all gave their best, and then it was Vivian's turn. Vivian stepped forward and stood center stage. George sat up and gave her, her full attention. She smiled at her and nodded. Vivian smiled to see her there and then began to speak.

_"Imagine me, trying too hard. There will never be a day when I won't think of you."_

As Vivian spoke, she looked at George and never once took her eyes off her. Having George there, having one there that was so strong and sure of herself, gave Vivian the strength to go on. She stepped forward unafraid and continued.

_"We never said our love was evergreen. You will think of me."_

"That's very good." praised the director. "Congratulations Vivian, you will be our Christine."

George stood and clapped for Vivian as the director made the announcement. Vivian jumped off the stage and hugged George.

"Thank you, George."

"You are a very good actress Vivian. You don't need me, just believe in yourself."

"I know, but it's easier with you around."

"Well, good luck. I've got to get home and start dinner. My little brothers will be getting hungry, and little Jon will need help with his reading."

George started to walk away, but Vivian stopped her.

"George, will you watch me rehearse tomorrow?"

George sighed at the annoyance, but then she saw Vivian's pleading eyes.

"For a little while."

"Tomorrow then, at 3:30 p.m."

"I will be here, my lady Christine." chuckled George, giving her a most gentlemanly bow.

--

"Stop, stop, stop! Stanton, the phantom is meant to be menacing and yet so gentle with Christine. You are not menacing." said the director, disgustedly.

"Yeah, he's repulsive. I'm not kissing him. I don't even want him touching me." complained Vivian, shuddering to shake herself of the thought.

Stanton Wilkinson was the lanky son of Wilbur Wilkinson, who was a theatrical producer. Stanton was short for a boy, at Five foot six. His black eyes and black hair made him look more like a gecko than a human.

"Hey, my father…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know. Your father is supplying the money for the production; the props, the costumes, etc. etc. That doesn't give you the right to be such a cheesy Phantom." chided Peter.

It was just at that second that George yawned. Vivian looked at her and smiled.

"George could do it."

"George can do what?" asked Stanton, angrily.

"George can play the part of the phantom." volunteered Vivian.

"Ha, ha, she can't be the phantom. She's a girl. Would you rather kiss a girl?" teased Stanton.

"Wasn't all the girl parts played by boys in the old days?" asked Vivian of the director.

"Well, yes. Yes, they were." confirmed the director, thinking about George.

The director, Mr. Jack Dickens, looked at George, who had been watching them every day for a week now. She was here only to support Vivian, but her reputation well proceeded her. Mr. Dickens knew from the other teachers that George had a fearsome personally if you pissed her off. And yet, to those that needed her help, she could be surprisingly gentle and against her better nature, helpful.

"Yes, this could work. George."

"Yes, sir."

"Come here please, I want you to read this."

"Yes, George. Come and save Christine from the Phantom." laughed Peter.

"No." said George, crossing her arms, and putting her feet up.

"Please, George." begged Vivian, with puppy dog eyes, as she pulled George towards the stage.

"Aww. Why can't I say no to you?" complained George, as she walked up the stairs to the stage.

"Maybe cause your secretly in love with her." chucked Peter.

"Shut up." growled George.

"Ohh, scary. See Mr. Dickens. George is your man. She even knows how to use a sword, don't you George."

"George, stand here and read these lines. The phantom is horribly disfigured. So he dares not to show his face to the world. And yet, his love for Christine dares him to reveal himself to her and inspires him to write great plays. In this scene, you will tell Christine of your intensions. O.k., go."

George took the book and looked at Christine, as they took their places on stage.

"I will get you for this."

Vivian just hid behind her book.

"I'm sorry George, but Stanton is really…."

"Pitiful. Yes, I know. I will do this, but I will only do this once."

"This is unacceptable! I'm the Phantom! If I can't be the phantom then I'm leaving and I'm taking daddy's money with me."

"Go cry to someone who cares." brushed off Peter.

"O.K. action." said Mr. Dickens, taking a seat.

George groaned, but otherwise began to read her part.

_"You have come here, for one purpose and one alone."_ read George.

Suddenly, the image of her father talking to her mother came to her; a monster revealing his feelings for a beautiful young woman. And just like that George became the Phantom.

_"Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing for my music."_

"Good, not bad for a first try. However, I don't feel you being menacing."

"You have to piss her off, if you want her to be menacing." laughed Peter.

"Sod off." growled George.

"See."

"Well, we'll save that for later. Right now, I want to see if you can sing."

"Sing?"

"Yes, this is a musical."

"I don't sing."

"Try."

"Bullox! Oh, Alright, fine."

George cleared her throat and began to sing, _"Where ever you go let me go to. That's all I ask of you."_

"Stop, wait, oh my god, we've finally found something that the great George Hellsing can't do. My dear, you can't sing." mocked Mr. Dickens.

George grabbed him by his collar and lifted him off the ground.

"Are you making fun of me? Do you wish to die?"

Mr. Dickens looked down and right into George's eyes.

"There, there is my menacing look. No, George, I wasn't making fun of you. I was just remarking that we've all heard how great you are at everything. This is the first time I've ever heard the words George can't."

George growled at him, as she remembered that Kant was also her mother's new name.

"George, please put him down." requested Vivian, gently placing a hand on George's arm. "You remember what happened the last time, you nearly killed a teacher."

George looked at her and then dropped Mr. Dickens.

"I didn't kill him. I just ruffed him up a little." insisted George.

"A little? George he was in the hospital for three weeks." chided Vivian.

"He was milking it."

Mr. Dickens looked up from the floor at George and smiled.

"My word, you are magnificently menacing. Forget the singing; we'll just play a record. In the mean time, let's practice the sword fight in the graveyard."

"Sword fight?" smiled George, her interest thoroughly peaked.

"Yes, George. You and I must fight for Christine's hand." smiled Peter, right back at her.

"Now that, I can do."

--

Opening night, there was a full house. Nervous young actors waited in the wings, while their families filed into their seats.

"We should have brought a camera." griped Jonathan, taking a seat.

"I have one." said Seras, handing it to him.

"Did you know about this?" asked Integra of Alucard, as they took their seats in the audience.

"No, George has been very secretive these past few months." chuckled Alucard.

Integra sat down and held Arthur in her lap. Little Arthur was now one year old and excited to be out of the house. He just looked and looked and looked around.

"Well, I think it's a good thing. She spends too much time training and not enough time having fun." remarked Jonathan, checking the battery life on the camera.

"Daddy, what part is George playing?" asked little Jon.

Jonathan looked at the program.

"Well, well, well, this should interest you Alucard. Your George is playing the part of the phantom." chuckled Jonathan.

"Really. This could be fun after all."

"Oh, no. This could be disastrous." feared Seras.

"Don't worry, mon petite, George wouldn't do anything with all these people watching." assured Pip, as he put his arms up on the seat and relaxed to watch the show.

The play started and the night proceeded on. Little Jon was excited to see his sister on the stage, and he watched the play with great interest. Alucard, on the other hand, was bored out of his mind. The only reason he agreed to come along, was so that he could find out what George had been up to after school. Now that he knew, he wanted to leave; but Integra made him swear not to phase out in public. And so he sat, miffed, bored, and hungry. But then something happened. George and Peter, or rather Raoul and the Phantom, got into a fight over Christine in the middle of a graveyard; the light and the dark doing its dance yet again.

"You cannot love her like I will love her."

"Christine is a flower, on the verge of awakening. If you take her out of the light she will die."

"I am death and I will never let that happen."

"I will not let you have her!"

"And I will not lose her again." raged George.

George was no longer George. George had become the Phantom, a shadow of the past replaying itself yet again. Peter was taken by surprise at George's skill. There was no kid his age that could beat him. He was an interscholastic champion. He was going to be an Olympic hopeful. He could not afford to lose this fight. Not in front of all these people.

"Damn it, George. Raoul wins this fight. Christine goes with him in the end."

"Not this time. I will not lose her to you."

"Damn it, George. Mr. Dickens said menacing, not diabolical."

_**"You cannot have her count."**_

Alucard chuckled to himself, as he thought about the past.

_"How many times will I lose this fight?"_

Alucard watched George defeat Peter. However, the play went on and they soon came to the end of the play, where the Phantom chained Raoul to the wall and put it to Vivian to choose the Phantom or watch her lover die. Alucard wondered to himself. If he had given Mina such a choice, whom would she have chosen. But then he thought about Integra. They were so different and yet so much alike. He had given Integra the choice and she had chosen Kant. Thinking on her now, he was sure that Mina as well, would have also chosen the light.

_"You try my patience, make your choice."_ ordered George.

Vivian looked into Peter's eyes, as he stood chained against the wall. Peter pleaded with Vivian not to give into the Phantom's demands just to save his life.

_"Christine, forgive me. I did it all for you and all for nothing."_

Vivian turned from Peter to face George.

_"__Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God, give me courage to show you that you are not alone."_

Vivian walked over to George, who stood there in her Phantom costume. A costume that she had custom made to resemble Alucard's, but instead of being red, it was black and white. Vivian removed George's mask, and even with the makeup covering her face to make her ugly, to Vivian, George was the most handsome tomboy that she had ever seen. Vivian remembered what George looked like before she cut her hair. She was a pretty girl; but with her hair short like this, she was beautiful. Short raven black hair that shined like glass, deep blue eyes that were like Lapis Lazuli, and her oval shaped face was perfectly sculptured as done by Di Vinci himself. George Hellsing was tall, and strong, and sure. She was someone who could protect her, someone who would give her the strength to stand on her own. And it was these feelings that helped her to do what she did.

"Oh my god, she kissed her. She really kissed her." complained Seras.

"Jealous." laughed Alucard.

"Master, that was George's first kiss and it went to a girl."

"And you English condemn us for our theater." laughed Pip.

"In our theater everyone stays dressed." reminded Integra, as she held Arthur in her lap, so that he could watch the play.

"Shhh, you guys are going to get us kicked out." shushed Jonathan, as he filmed everything.

Vivian finished kissing George and stepped back. George looked at her. Vivian looked into George's eyes, those piercing blue eyes of hers. Suddenly, Vivian fainted. Shocked, George quickly caught her before she hit the floor. George picked up Vivian and bridal carried her off stage. She handed her to Mr. Dickens, who tried to revive her, and then returned to center stage. George was at a little loss on how to proceed without a leading lady, but that's when Peter started laughing at her.

"What's so bloody fun?" asked George.

"Georgie Porgie pudding and pie, kissed the girls and made them cry. Ha, ha, ha."

"Shut up. Looks like you won't be getting the girl in this play." said George, walking over to him and hitting him in the head. "You're just pissed because I easily beat an interscholastic fencing champion."

Peter pulled free from his chains and faced off against George.

"You didn't **easily** beat me." he said angrily, as he pushed George.

"My dog could beat you." smiled George, wickedly, as she pushed him back.

"Argh! At least I can sing. And I thought singing would be your forte with a name like yours little Hellsing."

"Nobody makes fun of my mother's name."

"But your mother's name is Kant now, isn't it." grinned Peter. "More fitting I think for a girl who **can't** sing."

With that, a sword fight broke out between Peter and George that was definitely more interesting than the rest of the play had been all evening.

"Finally, some action." laughed Alucard, as he sat up to watch the duel that Peter and George were having.

"Master, do something, she might kill him." pleaded Seras.

"What do you expect me to do? We're in public."

"Go George, Kill Raoul!" cheered Little Jon.

"Shh Jon, don't encourage her." chuckled Jonathan.

"Oh, god, someone stop them!" directed Mr. Dickens, as he rushed out onto stage, to separate them.

It only took Mr. Dickens to stop Peter, but it took three adults from costume and prop, to stop and restrain George.

_**"George."**_ came Alucard's mental warning. _**"Your mother wants you to stop."**_

George stopped struggling and looked out over the audience. Her whole family had come to see the play. She resheathed her sword and told Peter.

_"Take her. Forget me. Take the boat. Swear to me never to tell, the secret that you know of the angel in hell."_

"Why does this seem so familiar to me?" asked Integra, as she held a sleeping Arthur in her arms.

"Because it is the story of our life, my countess."

"So that's why George is acting so strange. Why couldn't they just stick with Shakespeare?"

"Oh yes, George would have made an excellent Hamlet. Instead of using me as a role model, she could have used you."

"Me?"

"Who else knows more about killing their uncles than you." chuckled Alucard.

"Don't make me kill you, while I'm holding the baby."

"Ha, ha, ha."

At that, the guards took their cue and came to arrest George. As George was carried off stage by the stage hands; and the play continued on.

_"Track down this murderer. Revenge for Buquet. This creature must never go free."_

--

The next day, the local social paper had a review of the school's play in its pages. Integra read it aloud at the breakfast table, as Jonathan and Jon waited to hear what society thought of George.

"The Phantom of the Opera, put on by the Royal Albert Academy last night, was to say the least the most interesting rendition put on by a high school in a long time. Vivian Steele, who played Christine, gave an excellent performance, and may one day become an exceptional actress. Peter Teach, the son of Admiral Teach of her majesty's royal navy, also gave an excellent and vivacious performance; if not for his acting, then for his sword play against the Phantom, which were both real and exciting. George Hellsing, daughter of Jonathan and Integra Hellsing, who played the Phantom even though she is a girl, gave the most convincing performance of them all. Her passion and fire for the role gave the high school production the life that it needed to become believable.

On the other hand, the immaturity of the players was also revealed when they lost all professionalism, by allowing their personal feelings and grudges to contaminate their performance. Vivian fainted when kissed by George, thus proving her virginal nature. While George and Peter, nearly killed each other when Peter commented on the event by calling her Georgie Porgie. All in all, it was a fine performance by those, who in time, if they grow up, will no doubt be names to remember."

"Does that mean he like the play?" asked Jonathan, buttering his toast.

"Yes." said Integra, taking her breakfast from George.

"Yea, George!"

"Eat your breakfast little Jon or you'll be late for school."

"Yea, first day of school, first day of school!"

"Is he always so cheerful or have you been feeding him sugar behind my back?" asked George, giving Jonathan the evil eye.

Integra just chuckled at her.

"You forget George whose genes he shares."

"Oh, brother." groaned George.

"Yes." piped up little Jon happily.

"And George."

"Yes, sir."

"I expect you to look after little Jon. Take him to school and bring him home."

"Right, just like Walter did me. That means I can drop him off, come home, and get my work done. Or go back to bed and get some sleep without teachers throwing erasers at me."

Integra raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nice try. But you're still going to school."

--

Afterschool, George was sitting under a tree, waiting for little Jon's classes to be over. Suddenly, a shadow blocked out the sun and George looked up.

"Hello, George."

"Hello, Vivian."

"Did you read our reviews?"

"Sir read them to us this morning."

"And what do you think?"

"I don't think about it, because I could really care less. I am not looking to become an actress or a world class fencer…."

"Yes, I know. Your only desire is to become a great soldier like your father." smiled Vivian.

"Speaking of desire, why did you give your first kiss to me?"

"Because of everyone I've ever met, you're the only one I deem worthy to have it. You came to rehearsal to support me, you saved me from Stanton, you can't sing a note and yet you didn't quit. You could have always quit." smiled Vivian, as admired George.

"It's not in my nature to quit."

"And that's why I like you George. Don't worry I have no intention of going gay."

"That's good. Because some day, a young man will enjoy the pleasure of a drink from your soft lips."

Vivian blushed and a little boy with soft brown hair jumped into George's lap.

"Hello, George."

"Hello, little Jon. Let me introduce you to a friend of mine."

Little Jon stood up with George and she introduced him to Vivian.

"I remember you. You were in the play too. You kissed George."

"Yes, I did." chuckled Vivian.

"No wonder George likes kissing you, you're pretty."

"Why thank you little Jon."

"Are you ready to go?" asked George.

"Yes. Can I ride up high?"

"O.K." said George, picking little Jon up and placing him on her shoulders.

Vivian couldn't help but smile, as she watched them walk home. George was so…perfect.

"Oh George, why couldn't you really be a boy?"

"George."

"Yes, Jon."

"Do you know what?" asked Jon, looking down at her.

"What?"

"I heard that you're a bad girl."

"And who did you hear this from?" asked George, as she continued walking.

"My teacher, Miss Perry. She says that you're a naughty girl that's destined for ruin."

"Heh, heh, heh. Oh, her. I am a naughty girl Jon, but I'm destined to rule the world."

"Can I be your prince?"

"Only if you eat your vegetables and stop trying to sneak candy into the house. Speaking of which, what's in your book bag?"

"Nothing."

"Really? That's good, cause if you eat too much sugar little L-card will suck your blood while you sleep. He loves candy too."

"No, he wouldn't. Would he?"

Vivian laughed.

"Definitely, a perfect husband and a father. I wonder if I ever will find a real man like you George."


	67. Gone But Not Forgotten

To MarisStrange: email me at mslcats1 yahoo(dot)com. your email address did not show up in the reviews. Has something to do with how fanfiction is set up.

To Rictor Yagami: This story is for you. Plus, I'm working on another Integra werewolf story. It's not done yet.

To Dark Lady and Sammich Man: Making George a vampire never entered my mind. I'm not sure why; maybe because I wanted her to be the exact opposite of Seras.

To Paladin-Kriss: I've never thought of George going rouge. She's so dedicated to Alucard and Integra, that I can't imagine her doing anything to hurt them. But she's never liked the queen, so what could I do to George that would make her go rouge. It's interesting to think about. I could make that a whole nother fiction and call it Dark George.

But anyway, here's something sweet for all you Seras and Pip fans.

**--**

**Chapter 67: Gone, But Not Forgotten**

Walter has been dead for four years now, and still Seras mourned for him. It was 8:30 p.m. and she was donning her coat. She picked up the rose from the table and left Hellsing manor. Pip saw her leave and ran to catch up with her.

"Where are you going, mon petite?"

"To see Walter."

"Oh. That's right. It's been four years, hasn't it?"

"Yes."

"May I come?"

Seras looked at him. She had wanted to be alone, but…

"Yes."

And so it was that Pip stood by her, as she laid her Pink rose upon Walter's grave.

"A pink rose? I thought you were madly in love with Walter."

"I was, until I realized why I was so in love with Walter."

"And?"

"I realized now that I loved Walter because he was the first person, after I arrived here, to be kind to me. He treated me not as a freak or a vampire, but as a young lady; even though by Integra's standards I wasn't one. Master was mad at me because I wasn't a proper vampire. Sir Integra was mad at me because I wasn't a proper soldier either, and kept messing up on missions. I know Walter was mad at me for not drinking my blood rations, but he never scolded me for it; and even tried to understand my feelings. I realized now that I loved Walter like a child with a crush on his piano teacher."

Pip sympathized with her and took her in his arms. Seras let him hug her. It was nice to be held by such a warm bodied human, and it made her feel good.

"Walter was a gentleman and a fine hunter, when you get him mad enough." chuckled Pip.

Seras chuckled with him as she remembered a time long ago, when it was her and Walter fighting the ghouls. He had said that sending a rookie and a veteran into battle was like sending one normal soldier. Seras smiled as she remembered times past. Suddenly, Pip spoke.

"Come on, let me cheer you up."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Pip took Seras to the Eye of London, a four hundred and forty-three foot high observation wheel. It was a clear and starry night, a beautiful view for anyone to see, all the lights of the city lighting up the sky.

"A view fit for a vampire princess." chuckled Pip.

"Vampire princess?"

"Well, if Alucard is the No Life King, and you are his daughter, then that would make you a princess, would it not?"

"I never thought of it like that. I always feel so small when I'm around him."

"And how to you feel around me?"

"Slimy." smirked Seras. "How else would one feel around such a pervert as you?"

Pip just laughed at her.

"And where would you go my little vampire princess if I decided to be perverted?" he asked, as he pulled her closer to him. "We're four hundred feet off the ground."

"I can fly. Can you?" asked with a wicked grin.

Pip took her meaning, laughed, and let her go.

"Now that's just mean."

"It's so beautiful up here." sighed Seras, looking out at the world below her. "Who would know that so much killing and hatred goes on down below?"

"Don't think like that mon petite. There are still so many things worth living for."

"And worth protecting. That's why I fight Pip. I want to protect those things worth living for. I want to protect George and Sir Hellsing's children. I want them to be able to enjoy the world without fear."

Pip and Seras also went to Primrose Hill and just walked among leafy grandeur of the eponymous park. They window shopped at the trendy boutiques; and Pip brought Seras a lavender rose and gave it to her. Then they stopped at one of the little gastropubs; and Seras just sat and watched as Pip ate and drank his fill. After his dinner, he took her to one of the secluded little nooks, and let her suck his blood to her fill for her dinner. To others, as they passed, it was just an affectionate display; but to Seras it was a display of trust, and one that was not lost on her.

To finish the night, they took a carriage ride home. Two reasons really, one being that it was very romantic; but the real reason was that after Seras drank his blood, Pip had no the strength to walk anymore.

"Are you sure, you're o.k?" asked Seras, concerned.

"Oh, sure. I'm just tired." he smiled, taking full advantage of the situation and laying his head in her lap.

Seras smiled at him. She could have pushed him off, but after all he had done for her this evening, that would have been cruel. So she just stroked his head as he lay there.

"Thank you for cheering me up tonight, Pip."

"Sure thing, mon petite. Would you like me to cheer you up tomorrow night as well?"

"Where would you like to go tomorrow night?"

"How about the 51 Buckingham Gate?"

"But that's a hotel, a very swanky hotel. What do you plan on doing there?"

"Well, you'd probably say no if I said the Cathcart motel 6."

"Oh, you're such a pervert." yelled Seras, pushing him off her lap.

"Settle down, Seras. I was only kidding."

"No, you weren't."

"Well, I'm sorry. It's just that…"

"Just what?"

"I love you. O.K. I always have. But you only had eyes for Walter. Do you know what it's like to be in love with someone who doesn't love you back? Do you know how painful that can be, watching them day after day with someone else?"

"I did…once." said Seras, remembering the vampiric kiss that Alucard had given her, and his relationship with Integra.

"I know I can never be the gentleman that Walter was; but if you let me I will be the most faithful friend and lover that you've ever known."

"I…I don't know. I like you, Pip. I really do, but…"

That's when Pip stole a kiss from Seras' lips. Seras was taken completely by surprise. And even though her mind was screaming for her to push this perverted froggie away, her desire to be loved was drowning out the voices in her mind. She pulled him closer, as she relaxed into his kiss, and kissed him back with equal passion. And as perverted as she knew him to be, this kiss was anything but. This kiss was a summation of all his love for her. A kiss that was not broken until they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Having a lovely evening, are we?" teased George, as she stood waiting for them at the gate.

"We're home already?" blushed Seras, stepping out of the carriage.

"That was fast." groaned Pip, sorry that evening was now over.

"Well, you know what they say. Time flies when you're having fun." laughed George.

"Don't laugh so much, George. You're turn will come." said Pip, as he walked with them back to the house.

"Me? Yeah, right. I will never fall in love." boasted George.

"Never, say never." said Seras, giving Pip a small smile. "At lot can happen in a small amount of time."

"Goodnight, Seras." said Pip, walking off towards his barracks.

"Goodnight, Pip, and thanks again. I had a really good time."

"Anytime, mon petite, anytime."

--

Note: yeah, i know its short. Get over it.


	68. Planes, Trains, and Automobiles

**Cha****pter 68: Planes, Trains, and Automobiles**

"George, you're only fifteen. You're too young to drive." stated Jonathan, as he and Integra played chess.

"Oh, come on. What if an emergency arises and I need to drive the boys to the doctor?"

"Call an ambulance." said Integra, checking Jon's king.

"Please, sir." begged George. "How can I be a proper butler without the knowledge of being able to drive my wards around?"

Integra seriously looked at George, as she waited for Jonathan to make his move.

"Can I trust you to be responsible?"

"Yes, sir."

"Uh huh, like when you set the basement on fire?"

"You set the basement on fire?" asked Jonathan.

"It was only a little fire." said George, downplaying the event.

"It was a firestorm and you destroyed the entire room. You would have killed yourself, if the sprinklers hadn't come on."

George just stood there giving Integra the puppy dog eyes. It worked for other girls. Why wouldn't it work for her?

"Don't even try it." said Integra, completely blasé with George's pleading.

"Oh, come on Integra look at those puppy eyes of hers. How can you say no to that?"

"You're a sap, Jonathan. How could you say yes; especially after what she's done to you?"

"Well, maybe because instead of just tearing things apart as she usually does, she could spend her time learning to put things together. In return for teaching you to drive, you can spend your time in the motor pool learning car repair. How does that sound?"

"That actually sounds thought out and well planned." smirked Integra.

"So's this move. Checkmate." beamed Jonathan.

Integra studied the board. She had indeed lost this round.

"Very well, George. You may learn to drive."

--

"So, it's my job to teach you to drive, is it?" chuckled Pip.

"Yes. And as payment, for every hour that you spend teaching me to drive, I have to spend one hour in the motor pool repairing your vehicles." reported George.

"Oh, that's fair. I'm sure Tinker would enjoy the company, if not the help. O.K. let's get started then. The first thing you need to know are the rules of the road. So take this book and study it. I will test you on it at the end of the week. Provided that you pass the written test, then I will put you in a jeep. You shouldn't be able to destroy a jeep. I hope."

For six months, Pip teaches George how drive.

"Slow down, girl! This isn't a race!"

"And let the ghouls catch us?! Ha, ha, ha, no way."

And true to her word, George helped Tinker fix the vehicles in motor pool. Proud to have George by his side, Tinker gave George her very own motorcycle. So jazzed to have her own vehicle, George now rode her motorcycle to school every day.

This time the teachers had a new reason to be mad at George. She started a motorcycle gang with the twins Jasper and Josh, whose father owned a professional racing garage. Jasper and Josh invited George to their house and taught her everything they knew about fixing and racing cars and motorbikes.

Knowledge she put to good, use when Alucard used her as bait to flush out a street gang of werewolves; who were causing havoc in the East End with their nighttime drag racing. Needless to say, when Integra found out about it, she wasn't pleased at all. As punishment, George spent all the time she would have spent with Alucard, in the motor pool fixing every broken vehicle that the Wild Geese have ever destroyed. And Alucard spent his time babysitting her two boys. He had to bathe them, and feed them, and read to them, and any other menial tasks that Integra could think of. All while wearing a maid's uniform.

Then came the day George had waited for, her official driving test. As that the legal age to drive in England was eighteen, Integra had to call in a few favors so that George could even take the test. Jon and Integra waited anxiously for Pip and George to return.

"So, do you think she'll pass?" asked Jon, pouring tea for Integra.

"She'll pass. This is George we're talking about. She's never really failed at anything that she **wants** to do. No matter how long it takes her to learn it." replied Integra, taking a taste of crumb cake.

Just then, George entered the sunroom.

"So George, did you pass? Or did you accidently kill the driving instructor in a head on collision with something?" laughed Jonathan.

"Keep laughing and I'll run you over." smiled George, holding up her driving license.

"Good girl, George."

--

After passing her driving test, Pip introduced her to Dollan "FlyGuy" Thompson, one of the few wild geese that held a still legal pilots license. Dolan taught her how to fly and repair planes. Her innate need for speed prompted her to enter the "Catch the Red Baron" air race. A race she lost only because she chose to go off course and buzz Buckingham Palace. That little stunt cost her a formal apology to her majesty and a thirty minute stint in her toy box.

And of course, there's always more training with Alucard; who took her down to the ghoul pool, to introduce her to her future prey.

"So these are ghouls." commented George, as she looked upon them, unimpressed. "I've killed these things before."

"These "things" **were** people George. People who like you enjoyed living their lives. This is what happens when deflowered men and women meet up with a vampire. Their lives completely drained, enslaved in death with no release until the vampire that created them dies, and no hope of ever returning to a normal life." taught Alucard, as they stood together above of the thick glassed cell.

George stood there looking down on them and listening to them groan. She allowed herself to feel their pain as she listened to her cries. They were minding their own business, and ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time; or showed kindness to a stranger, who later betrayed their good faith by killing them.

"The only thing that we can do for these poor souls is to end their pain by killing them quickly. A shot through the heart or the head will send them to their eternal rest. Our mission here at Hellsing is to keep this from happening; and if we are too late to stop it, then stop the one who caused it and keep him from ever doing it again."

George just looked at them. At first it was in fascination, as she remembered that she had killed tons of them when fighting Ilkin. Then she remembered the Smiths. Every ghoul was once a human being; a human being whose life was now over, through no fault of their own. George raised her gun and shot every single one of them straight through the heart.

"I will never let that happen. Not if I can stop it." promised George.

"But that isn't your job George. It's mine. Your job is to look after and protect the heirs of Hellsing. Your job is to keep this from happening to them."

"Yes, master. I understand."

--

Note: I know this was a fast chapter, but I just needed you to know that George does know how to fly a plane. Cause she'll be using one in the next chapter.


	69. Visiting the Vatican

_This story is for Kellt: Thanks for the Idea._

_--_

**Chapter 69****: Visiting the Vatican**

An alarm went off alerting the Vatican to an intruder. A jet flew past them, and came so close that you could see the pilot smile. They shouted warnings and scrambled to shoot down the intruder. The jet landed on the roof of one of the buildings and the pilot got out. By the time the priests and nuns got there to arrest and interrogate the pilot. There was no one in the plane.

Michael had been inducted into the Order of the Vatican; and for the last five years he had trained under Christine, in order to become an Iscariot. Today, he was sitting by the fountain, in the main court yard, reading a book of catholic history, when a nun approached him.

"So here you are. I've been looking all over for you."

Michael knew that voice. He looked up and saw George standing before him in nun's clothing. His face betrayed his shock, as he stood up to greet her.

"George, what are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?"

"Camouflage. How else is a wolf supposed to get in among the sheep? Hellsings aren't exactly welcome here."

"Why are you here?"

"I missed you." said George, with a smile. "I miss how we used to practice together at Rachel's house."

"That's done now George. I'm an Iscariot now." said Michael, with a frown.

George looked him dead in his eyes.

"No you're not; you still don't have the eyes of a killer. The Iscariots are all crazy zealots. You don't have what it takes to be one of them."

"I do so." said Michael, firmly, angry that George didn't believe in him.

George took off the nun's clothes. Michael was shocked by her actions; until he realized that she was wearing jeans and a tee shirt underneath. But why was she taking off the nun's outfit.

"What are you doing?!"

"We are going to fight." grinned George, handing him a ninja sword. "Show me what you have learned."

"I'm not fighting you here."

"Then you'll die here." laughed George, lunging at him.

"Damn it!" he swore, as he dodged her. "George, stop it!"

"Come on Michael, if you were a true Iscariot, you wouldn't pass up a chance to shed Protestant blood." challenged George, drawing her sword. "Come Catholic, come and play with me."

Michael didn't like the idea of backing down to a challenge. A true Iscariot wouldn't back down, not to a Protestant. He took off his top coat, unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt, and drew his sword.

"Fine, come on Protestant, let's dance."

George and Michael took to fighting like they were trying to kill each other. The sounds of battle brought the other priests and nuns; some of the priests tried to stop them, but ended up on their ass or running for safety. Others just stood and watched, as these two fought with the excellence of master swordsmen.

"Come on Michael, you used to be faster than that." mocked George, easily blocking another one of his blows.

"No, it's just you've gotten faster." said Michael, bearing missing getting his ear cut off.

"No Michael, you've gotten slower. I remember how fast you used to be. They're not training you to fight monsters; they're training you to fight men. You should've stayed in England. My master and I would have taught you well."

"Your master is a monster."

"May be, but he's a better teacher than yours is." teased George, head butting him and kicking him away from her.

Michael looked up at George from the ground, annoyed at her for mocking him; and then they heard another voice. George helped Michael stand up and he sat on the edge of the fountain, as George turned to face a new opponent.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked an angry female voice.

"I'm ..."

"George don't." warned Michael.

"Now that wouldn't be any fun and you know it." grinned George wickedly. "I'm George Victoria...Hellsing."

"Hellsing? So that's your plane on top of our roof."

"Yep."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how an old friend was doing. And he's doing poorly. Whoever his teacher is, he sucks. He should have stayed in England with us Protestants; we would have taught him how to fight properly."

At that, almost every priest and nun wanted to fight George. George noticed.

"Come on, then." said George, preparing to fight them all.

"Enough George, go home." said Michael, not wanting to be punished for George's actions, which he knew he would be.

"No, if she wants to fight, then we'll fight." said the angry female, taking off her coat. "So you think his teacher sucks."

"Yes, his reflexes have gotten slower. He leaves himself wide open for attack. And..."

"And I'm his teacher, Christine Christopher."

George's eyes began to sparkle in anticipation. He knew that look.

"George, no. George, don't."

"Be silent Michael. This Protestant will not leave here alive."

"Please don't fight her."

"Why? Because she's your friend?"

"Because she'll kill you." said Michael, hating to publicly admit that George was better. "You don't know George like I do."

"Then you don't know me at all. You've forgotten that I'm not allowed to kill humans. Your teacher is safe from death by my hands." said George, seriously.

"Swear it, George." said Michael, eyeing her contemptuously.

"I swear." said George, looking him straight in the eyes. "As a daughter of the Hellsing family, that I will not kill any human here."

"And what is the word of a Hellsing!" Christine hollered, as she tried to take George by surprise.

George dodged her and kicked her in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"And the word of a Catholic, it seems, is worth even less." teased George. "So teacher, shall I teach you something."

"Arrgggh!"

And the fight was on. Michael watched as they fought. George was just playing with her. He could see that George was faster, stronger, and more agile than Christine.

"Lesson number one." laughed George, as she blocked Christine's blow and kicked her in her stomach. "Never fight angry. Never let your emotions rule you. They make you weak. They make you vulnerable."

Christine brought her sword down to the left and George dodged right. She brought her sword down right and George dodged to the left. Christine's sword almost came down upon a priest, who had been standing there to watch. George blocked her blow and saved the priest from dying by Christine's hand. But this left her wide open to a punch in the face. She fell to the ground and George lorded over her.

"Lesson number two, always be aware of your surroundings. Try to use them to your advantage if you can. However, do remember to not let them be used against you."

"Damn you! Stop mocking me!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, a woman of the cloth, swearing. I should wash your mouth out with soap."

Christine rushed at George again; but George sidestepped her and tripped Christine. She fell face first into the fountain. George stood there laughing. Enraged, the other warrior priests started attacking George. George just laughed with the ecstasy of battle. She sheathed her sword, used it only as a shield, and she fought them all.

"Yes, that's it, more. Come at me and I will fight you all. Hurry, hurry, hurry. Rush in where angels fear to tread."

As Michael watched, he saw more of Alucard than he saw of George. She had truly become his daughter; and a most fearsome warrior to be reckoned with. And as much as he hated her for coming here, insulting his teacher, and beating up his fellow Catholics; he couldn't help but feel that he would never be on her level. And as much as he wanted to hate her, he loved her, was in awe of her great skill, and wanted to be just like her.

While all this was going on, someone else had been alerted to George's presence in the Vatican; and he now came to see her.

"George Victoria Hellsing." he called out.

George immediately stopped when she heard his voice. She turned and faced him. One more priest tried to take advantage of her distraction; but he as he brought his sword down over her head, he was caught by the hilt of George's blade and knocked out cold. George knelt before Paladin Alexander Anderson, as Michael looked on in awe. It was really him, the Executioner Anderson and Paladin of Iscariot.

"Do ye know how long I've waited ta see a Hellsing on their knees before me?" mocked Anderson.

"Good Afternoon, Uncle Anderson." she greeted, as she stood. "It's meant as a sign of respect, not submission. So don't get too happy about it."

"Whit are ye doing here?" he asked, angrily, as he looked around the courtyard and saw at least thirty unconscious priests and nuns. "And why are ye beating up my brethren."

"They started it. I just came to see Michael and give him his birthday present." smiled George, with an innocent a face.

"My birthday present? My birthday was last week."

"I know and I'm sorry for missing it; but I've been busy. Taking care of two children isn't exactly easy." said George, shouldering her sword.

"Yer mother has two children now?"

"Yes, little Jon is four and Arthur will turn one in two months."

"You've grown George. Yer nea the cute little girl ye used to be."

"I had to grow up. My Uncle Walter has passed on, and I now take his place. That's the circle life."

"Walter's dead? I'm sorry ta hear that, but ye've also grown cocky, no doubt yer father's fault. So give Michael his birthday present and be gone." ordered Anderson.

"He's holding it." smiled George.

"This? This sword?" questioned Michael, as he looked at it more closely.

"That is a real Fujiwara Katana. It is as expensive as it is rare, and twice as sharp as any sword in existence. It will be a fine weapon for when you finally become a true Iscariot." said George, proudly. "It's made from the purest silver on Earth and the blessed runes carved into it will swallow up any undead you may slay with it."

Suddenly, a nun with wild eyes and long black hair came running up to father Anderson, with a woman wearing priest's robes trailing behind her.

"Is this the infidel that would violate our air space and make a mockery of our faith?" asked Yumi, drawing her sword.

"Oh, it's just you." groaned Heinkel.

"Nice to see you to "Uncle" Heinkel." quipped George.

Heinkel just snorted and rolled her eyes at her.

"Stop calling me that."

"Well, there's Auntie Yumiko, Auntie Yumi, and Uncle Anderson. I just call you that to even things out. Besides I can't call you Auntie, if you're wearing priest's robes."

"You dare invade the Vatican and mock its faithful members!"

"Hello Auntie Yumi. Invasion? You make me sound like a marauding army. I just came to visit friends and family."

"Don't Auntie Yumi me, you infidel. You will pay for your intrusion and blasphemy!"

George rolled her eyes.

"Woke up on the wrong side of Religion this morning, did we?"

Yumi just growled at her, and George blocked her blow with her sword.

"Will you answer me one question before you kill me?"

"What is it?"

"Why are we enemies? Why have the Protestants and the Catholics fought for so long, when we both serve the same God Almighty? We're almost as bad as the Israelites and the Muslims. They are supposed to be brothers, both sons of Abraham; and yet for the past four thousand years, they do nothing but fight and kill each other. Are we to repeat their mistakes?"

Yumi just looked at George, as she considered her question.

"Yes." she said, as she lunged at George.

Anderson just rolled his eyes. Yumi had no intention of taking George's question seriously; she just wanted to fight a master swordsman and sink her sword into a Protestant.

"Wait." requested George.

Yumi stopped. She waited and watched at George removed the weighted bans from her arms and legs. She shook out her arms and legs, picked up her sword, and then stood ready to fight.

"Alright Auntie Yumi, let's play." smirked George.

Anderson watched as Yumi fought against George. George was truly skilled, fast, and accurate. Anderson didn't think that there was anyone alive that could stand up to Yumi, and live. Michael stood amazed.

"She actually took them off. She's been holding back the whole time."

"Took whit off?" asked Anderson.

"Her weighted arm and leg bands. She wears them everywhere, all day, every day. She **never** takes them off. She's been holding back ever since I've known her."

"And how long have ye known her."

"All my life, since year one."

"Whit is yer full name, boy?"

"Glave, Michael Glave."

"Glave, Glave means sword. Yes, a sword for God ye will become."

George and Yumi still fought; but Yumi had more experience and had now gotten the better of George. Yumi now had George pinned to the ground. She was going to thrust her sword through George.

"You've fought well, heretic. Now die!"

George made a decision, as Yumi brought her sword down. She didn't want to do it, but if she didn't, she'd be dead. Yumi wasn't playing.

"Firebolt."

A bolt of fire hit Yumi in her stomach and pushed her ten feet away. George slowly stood up.

"Damn it Yumi Sensei, are you trying to kill me?!"

"Witch." seethed Yumi, an evil grin spreading across her face.

"So yer mother is teaching ye black magic, is she?" asked Anderson, seriously.

George knelt before Anderson.

"No sir, Uncle Anderson. She refuses to teach me. I've learned on my own. You wouldn't believe what I've been through in the past five years."

"I would. I heard about the Smiths and Ilkin Baig."

"That was not my fault." frowned George.

"Of course, it was nea yer fault. But I'm glad to see she's nea lost all her senses. I've fought wit yer mother and by her side. She's a strong woman. She would nea stoop to using magic."

"I never use them, except she's trying to kill me." complained George, as she stood to fend off Yumi again. "Are you going to call her off before she kills me, or just stand there and watch me die?!"

Yumi attacked George. George blocked her blow and the two locked swords. Yumi grinned in gleeful anticipation of killing a real witch. George just stood her ground and tried not to fall. But damn, for a docile little nun, Yumiko was as strong as Alucard when she was Yumi.

"Come on Uncle Anderson, call her off!"

Michael looked at the scene and fear gripped him. If he didn't do something now, George could... He unsheathed his sword, looked at it and walked over to them. Anderson called off Yumi.

"Yumi, stand down."

"You can't be serious. You would suffer this witch to live?"

"I said stand down."

Yumi didn't like it, but she did what she was told. Michael walked right up to George.

"George."

"Yes."

"Thank you for the sword."

"You're welcome, my little Glave." she joked. (sounds like slave)

"But you've forgotten two important lessons."

"And what are they?"

"One, pride goeth before a fall."

"Ah yes, humbleness and humility. Traits not really needed or taught in the Hellsing Household. That is, unless we're going to see the queen." chuckled George. "And Two?"

"Two? No, really this rule should be number one, because it is the most important rule of all."

Michael looked George in the eye and thrust his sword through her stomach.

"Never trust anyone. I am an Iscariot and you are a Hellsing. From this day forward, we are no longer friends."

At this, George started laughing, blood spilling from the corners of her mouth. Michael frowned.

"What's so funny?"

George pulled the sword further in, drawing Michael closer to her. She smiled, as she looked him in the eyes, and then said…

"Yes, now you are an Iscariot; a betrayer of your best friend. I always knew you could do. I've always believed in you."

George's eyesight grew fuzzy and she began to see doubles, as she drifted into unconsciousness. She fell from Michael's blade and hit the ground; her blood staining the Vatican ground. Michael looked at his sword, his birthday present, and his murder weapon. Suddenly, the air got cold and they all heard clapping. Michael looked around in fear, as he felt a familiar dark presence. The wind congealed and became a tall man wearing a red suit. He had a malicious grin on his face and he was clapping; like he approved of Michael's actions.

"Alucard?" feared Michael, taking a step away from him.

"Congratulation little Catholic, you've murdered your first Protestant." chuckled Alucard, evilly. "Wipe your blade clean, boy. George did a lot of chores to pay for that weapon your holding."

Michael obeyed Alucard and wiped the blade clean on his tunic. Alucard looked down upon George, but made no move to help her. He just sat down on the edge of the fountain and watched her bleed her life on holy ground.

"George, you're in big trouble. Your mother is pissed. You've stolen her new F-22 jet; enter into Vatican territory, a strict violation of the treaty, and beaten the hell out of a lot of Catholics." said Alucard, looking around. "Well, maybe that last part's not so bad. However, you're now grounded for a year."

Alucard bit into his wrist and let his blood flow into George's stomach wound. George screamed and growled in pain, as the wound sealed itself.

"She wants you to wash every window in Hellsing Manor, then you are to inventory the entire army down to the last bullet, and when you're done with that, you will have to endure my punishment for losing to a catholic." recited Alucard, as he lifted George into his arms.

George laughed weakly, as she took labored breaths.

"I think… I'd rather die…than face Sir Hellsing right now."

Suddenly, Alucard sniffed the air and looked at one of the young acolytes learning to be a priest. He just started laughing, as he looked at him.

"What's so funny you damned unholy monster!" shouted the boy, trying to feel brave.

Alucard walked over to him, with George in his arms and looked down upon the young priest to be. The boy cowered, as Alucard overshadowed him. He smirked as he heard guns being cocked, if he hurt the boy. However, he simply said …

"First of all, you don't know me well enough to address me boy." said Alucard, as he chuckled and turned away from him. "Second of all, your nose is bleeding. I know George is a pretty girl, but I absolutely refuse to allow her to date Catholics."

The priest blushed bright red and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"Come here." commanded Alucard, looking west.

"Who me?" asked one of the nuns.

Alucard leered at her, all fangs.

"Is that an offer?"

She blushed and looked at the ground. Alucard laughed at her.

"No, but you might want to move."

All stood aside, as the jet moved of its own accord, and touched down in the courtyard. Alucard moved towards the jet, but then George spoke.

"Master, please wait." said George, as she reached out to Michael. "Michael, come here."

Michael came to her. She looked at him and smiled.

"_**You are right. We are no longer friends. From now on, we are most beloved enemies**_."

"What did she say?"

Alucard just grinned at him.

"Look it up, if you want to know."

Alucard levitated, as the cockpit opened all by itself. He strapped George into the front seat and then sat in the back seat.

"Alucard." called Anderson. "When she turns eighteen…"

Alucard grinned, a great fanged grin.

"Yes, I remember our agreement. And when she turns eighteen we will have ourselves one glorious war. But until then, you've got three years to train the boy properly. George will be wanting her revenge by then."

Alucard chuckled darkly, as the jet's cockpit closed, and the jet rose off the ground and into the air. All stood and watched as the jet flew off, back towards England.

"Anderson, how could you just let them leave like that? Especially after she broke in here, and beat up our men." chastised one priest.

"Speaking of which, why did ye attack her?"

That's when Christine spoke up.

"She was attacking my pupil and insulting the church."

"Ye mean she was insulting ye." corrected Anderson. "I've known George since she was a wee little girl. She would nea hurt anyone who isn't hurting her or her family."

"But she…" complained Christine, as she pointed out all the priests and nuns that George had beaten.

None of them were seriously hurt, as they groaned to get up, and go on their ways. True to her word, she hadn't killed any of them. Only their pride as warriors had died today. Then Anderson looked down at the fountain and saw that George had forgotten her weights. He walked over and picked one up. And then he handed it to Christine. She dropped it, as that she didn't expect it to be so heavy.

"What's this?"

"These are forty pound weights. She was wearing them when she fought and beat you; but she had to take them off to fight Yumi. Michael will no longer be your student. Yumi."

"Yes, Father Anderson."

"From now on you will teach the boy swordsmanship. Heinkel."

"Yes, Father Anderson."

"You will teach the boy marksmanship."

"Yes, Father Anderson." said Yumi and Heinkel.

Michael allowed himself to smile. He was now being taught by the best that the Vatican had; the elite assassins of the Iscariot Organization. He looked at his sword, as he resheathed it. It was a truly magnificent blade. He was sorry to have betrayed George, but he would make sure he was worthy of her present. And then he thought of something.

_"Was this sword her present or that because of her presence here I finally got to meet Father Anderson?" _

"Father Anderson?"

"Yes, Michael."

"What George said to me, what does it mean?"

Anderson looked at him and smiled.

"Tis old Romanian. Yer first assignment will be to find out whit it means. It may be important."

"Yes sir, Father Anderson."


	70. Sweet Sixteen

**Chapter 70: Sweet Sixteen**

George was now sixteen years old and ready to be presented to the world. Integra smirked at her, as she delivered the queen's invitation for the debutante ball.

"Like hell I'm going, I've got work to do." said George, as she made breakfast for the kids.

"Don't swear in front of the children, George."

"Morning mummy." said the kids.

"Good morning Jon. Good morning Arthur."

"Look mummy, George made us egg on toast."

"Yes Jon, very nice. George you have to go. The invitation is from the queen herself. She wants to see you there."

"Then she'll be disappointed; but she'll get over it." said George, as she fed little Arthur, his Toddler Tummy Meal.

"George, one does not dismiss an order from the queen."

"And yet you were able to successfully put her off for thirteen years."

"George."

"Sir?"

"Stop being wily. You're going."

"I think I'd rather spend the day in my toy box."

"That could be arranged." said Integra, crossing her arms.

"O.K. Fine, I'll go."

"I will order your dress this afternoon; and Jonathan and I will be presenting you."

"I thought it was customary for one's parents to present them."

"It is."

"Then you and Alucard will present me."

"Alucard's going to be busy. He must go to Heathrow. There seems to be a den of freaks living in the lost luggage hanger. And Seras will be babysitting for us."

"Well, then why can't I go with master? I thought Hellsing business came first."

"You're not allowed to hunt until you turn eighteen."

"Oh, come on. You were fourteen when you went on your first hunt."

"That was only because my father died. Had he lived, I wouldn't have been allowed to hunt at all. Walter and Alucard used to do all the hunting back then."

"Is George going out hunting? Good morning Integra." smiled Jonathan, giving her a kiss. "Cause she has a ball to attend."

"Hi daddy!" called out little Jon.

"Daddy!" smiled Arthur.

"Good morning, little Jon, how are you? Oh, Arthur you're getting so big." he commented, picking up Arthur.

"No, she's not going hunting. I was just telling her about the old days, when Alucard and Walter did all the hunting."

"Well then, have you decided on who's going to be taking you to the ball?"

"I thought you two were."

"We are presenting you, but you still need a date." said Jonathan, as he tickled Arthur.

"A Date?! Pfft, I'm going stag." said George, putting away Arthur's plate.

"Come on, now. Surely, there must be at least one boy that you like." pressed Jonathan.

George thought about Michael.

"No." said George.

"Well George, you can either find a date on your own, or I'll fix you up with one of the Knight's sons."

George looked at Integra and growled at her.

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

"It's the circle of life, George."

"Circle of life my ass, you're punishing me for something little Jon did."

"Little Jon's not that tall."

"You'd be surprised what a six year can reach. He's not brain dead. He's just excessively happy. He's exactly like Jonathan."

"She's right Integra. Do you remember George at six?" laughed Jonathan.

"Don't remind me. I'm still trying to forget. Find a date, George. For you it shouldn't be that hard." smirked Integra. "I've heard tell from the Knights that not only are their sons in love with you, but half the boys at school."

"And the other half?" asked Jonathan.

"They other half want to kill her for beating them up."

"My, my, my, George, making friends and enemies just like your mother does."

"Are you two done? Because I have other chores to do." said George, sarcastically.

"George is going man-hunting. George is going man-hunting." sang little Jon.

"Can it kid, cause the day I go man-hunting; someone's gonna end up dead."

--

George was sitting in class, half asleep when Tommy appeared before her.

"What do you want Tommy?" asked George, without looking up.

"The debutante ball is this weekend, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a date yet?"

"No."

"Will you go with me?"

"No."

"George, wake up this is serious." he said, hitting her in the head.

George sat up, as she rubbed her sore head.

"You've really got a way with women there, caveman." mocked George.

"Why won't you let me take you to the ball?"

"Why do you **want** to take me to the ball? I'm not even sure I'm going to go. I don't want to go."

"But you have to go." said Tommy.

George just looked at him, grossly unimpressed.

"Why?"

"Because a debutante ball is an important event in a young girl's life. It means that she is now a woman and that she is ready to search for a husband."

"Well, you're just a fountain of knowledge today, aren't you?" yawned George, then her eyes popped open. "Wait a minute, what do you mean search for a husband?"

"For the girl that knows everything, I'm surprised that you don't know the history of the debutante balls."

"Debutante balls are hardly a proper subject for soldiers."

Tommy pulled up a chair and sat down. Then he began his dissertation on the history and purpose of the debutante ball.

"A **debutante** is a young lady from an aristocratic or upper-class family, who has reached the age of maturity, and as a new adult, is introduced to society at a formal presentation known as her "debut" or "coming out". Originally, it meant the young woman was eligible for marriage, and part of the purpose was to display her to eligible bachelors and their families with a view to marriage within a select upper class circle.

Until 1958 debutantes were presented at court at the start of the social season. Only ladies who had already been presented were entitled to present another lady, which ensured the social exclusivity of the privilege. Most women were presented by their own mothers, but this would not be possible if their own mother had not been presented, or was dead or absent from Court for any other reason. Hence, it was possible to be presented, instead, by another eligible woman, provided she personally knew and could vouch for the lady being presented. As well as debutantes properly so called, older women and married women who had not previously been presented could be presented at Court. A mother-in-law might, for example, present her new daughter-in-law.

The presentation, to the reigning monarch, followed an elaborate ritual, and the debutante was required to wear distinctive formal court dress. In particular, they were required either to carry feathers (usually in the form of an ostrich feather fan), or to wear feathers as part of their headdress."

"I'm not wearing a chicken on my head." snickered George.

"It's not a chicken feather George. Just listen."

George rolled her eyes, but let him continue.

"Queen Elizabeth the second abolished the ceremony of presentation at Court of any woman, including debutantes, in 1958. Attempts were made to keep the tradition going by organizing a series of parties for young girls who might otherwise have been presented at Court in their first season (to which suitable young men were also invited). However, the withdrawal of royal sanction made these occasions increasingly insignificant, and scarcely distinguishable from any other part of the social season.

However, the expression "debutante" or "deb" for short continues to be used, especially in the press, to refer to young girls of marriageable age who participate in a semi-public upper class social scene. The expression "deb's delight" is applied to good looking unmarried young men from similar backgrounds." he finished, looking very proud of himself for being able to teach George something.

"Well, it seems that Queen Victoria is sanctioning such occasions again." groaned George, as she rocked her chair on two legs. "Unless, she's just doing this to get back at me for all the stuff I've done."

"I highly doubt that." said Tommy, wondering what George had done to get on the queen's bad side. "So, may I be your escort to the ball?"

"Aw, do you want to be my deb delight?" teased George.

Tommy blushed.

"I wouldn't mind." he said softly.

George scoffed at him.

"Sorry Tommy, but I'm not going."

"But…"

"But nothing. I'm not coming out and I'm not getting married."

"You're getting married?" asked Vivian, just now catching wind of their conversation.

"No, George needs a date for the debutante ball, but she won't let me take her." complained Tommy.

"And why should she?" taunted Peter. "She wants a real man to take her. Choose me George. I'll show you a good time."

"No, I don't need a date, because I'm not going."

"Choose me George." spoke up Bentley, cheerful with hope that his good looks and good grades would put him above the others.

"No. Weren't you listening? I'm not going! Will you all just scram and leave me alone!"

"Oh, come on George. For once in your life be a woman." snickered Teresa.

"Drop dead."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, keep being that disagreeable and you'll end up a shrew."

"Good."

"Come on George. Please let me take you." begged Tommy.

"No! All of you get lost!"

--

When George came home that afternoon, Integra presented her with fifteen phone messages.

"These are for you."

"What are they?" asked George, taking them to look at.

"Requests to be your escort for your debut." grinned Integra, wickedly.

George tossed them away.

"No." she said, as she marched off for her room. "I'm not going."

"Oh, yes you are."

"Why didn't you tell me that a debutante ball was just a fancy word for meat market?"

"Meat Market?" questioned Integra, still pretending innocence.

"Drop it, sir. What's the skinny on this ball thing?"

"This ball thing, as you call it, was originally designed to introduce young people of marrying age to other young people. It was a public event in which friendships and romances began. You will first be presented by Jonathan and myself. Then you will dance the first dance with your escort. After that, you will be expected to dance with anyone that asks you. You do have the option to say no; but I would hope that you'd at least feign sociability."

"Like you did?" asked George, still hoping to get out of it.

"Quit it George, you're going." said Integra, walking to her office.

"Aw, Damn it!"

Just then the door bell rang. George went to answer it. She opened the door and was genuinely surprised by who it was.

"James! What are you doing here?"

"That's Lieutenant James Kant-Tyler, to you. Or just call me Tyler." he said, stepping inside.

George was still stunned as he walked past her. She hadn't seen or heard from James in seven years. He had gotten tall and manlier, since she last saw him. She closed the door and followed him to the living room.

"So George, congratulation, you've manage to survive till your sixteenth birthday."

"Thanks, I think."

"You think? That's not like you."

"Yeah, well, being sixteen, I'm being presented at market for sale." she griped, as she plopped down beside him on the couch.

"Heh, heh, heh. Yes, the debutante ball. I heard." he smiled.

"From who?"

"From Jonathan, my fourth cousin and your stepfather, who else? That's why I'm here. I'm going to take you to the ball."

"Oh, you are, are you?"

"Yes, I am. You still owe me; one for kicking my ass all those years ago, and two for being your diversion. Those damn news cameras chased me all the way home."

"Where did you disappear to after that? You stopped calling and you stopped coming around to play. I thought you were still mad at me."

"Nope, not mad. Grateful."

"Grateful?"

"Yes, after getting my ass kicked by a little girl, I was disowned by my father. Not forever mind you just for a month. He tossed me out and for the first time in my life I had no home, no money, and nowhere to go. So I went back to the academy."

"And then what? You got beat up by your bunkmates or something for being a wuss?"

"No, my counselor asked me what I wanted to do with my life. And for the first time, I actually sat down and thought about it. I had nothing. I was nothing. And I just got my ass kicked by a girl. Life is full of surprises George, some good and some bad. Thing was, I was unprepared to handle any of them. And then there was the news crews, they all wanted to know who I was, since I was your friend. But I had nothing to tell them. I was nobody and I've done nothing. I spent so much time whining about what I didn't want to do; I never really thought about what I did want to do."

"And what do you want to do?" asked George.

"First of all, I want a rematch." said James, standing up to take off the top coat of his uniform. "And then, I'm going to take you to the debutante ball. After that, who knows, maybe I'll take you out for ice cream and lollypops."

George laughed at him, as she stood.

"So, you came all this way just to have your ass kicked again?"

"Not this time George." he chuckled.

"We'll see about that."

Jonathan just watched them from the doorway, as they went out into the backyard for their rematch. James, being twenty-one, was a little old for her. After all, he was a man of purpose now, with a commission in the British Army. But he was also someone that George was comfortable with. He didn't want George's ball to be a total pain; and maybe if she was there with someone that she trusted, she might have fun.

--

It was Friday night and the palace was in high spirits. The debutante ball was going quiet well. Several young girls of grace and breeding had been presented this evening and now it was George's turn. George stood in the wings waiting to be announced.

"Stop fidgeting, George." scolded Integra.

"I can't believe you're making me do this."

"Why not, I did it."

"And who was your escort?"

"Walter presented me and Alucard was my escort. By the way, have I told you that I very much approve of your choice of an escort?"

"I didn't choose him. He chose me. He's says it's payback for me kicking his ass seven years ago."

"Watch your language George, and don't embarrass the Hellsing family name."

"No sir. Never sir." smiled George.

At that moment, the Hellsing Family was called. Jonathan and Integra walked arm in arm, down the stairs and stood at the bottom. George stood there and waited, and as she waited, she wondered why Alucard couldn't present her. He was her father, after all. He was _**Vlad Draculea, son of Vlad Dracul**_, Prince of Romania; and if he was a Prince, then that made her a princess, a noble princess of royal blood. George stood up straight and squared her shoulders. A princess was elegant, gentle, and graceful. A princess demanded great respect, but also knew her place as a protector of her people. George was Alucard's daughter; therefore, it was him that she would not embarrass. Suddenly, her name was called.

"George Victoria Hellsing, daughter of Sir Jonathan and Lady Integra Hellsing."

George rolled her eyes in annoyance at being formally named Jonathan's daughter; but otherwise put on her best face. Eyes bulged and jaws dropped to the floor, as George gracefully descended the stairs. When Sir Integra ordered George's dress, she took into account that her favorite color was blue and that her eyes were also blue. She also took into account that with all the scar's that Alucard had given her in training, that her dress should most likely have a high back and long sleeves. George's dress was ice blue and matched her eyes. It was long, flowing, and flared at bottom, giving the appearance of snow covering the ground. The tiara that Integra had given her, gave her the air of royalty and completed the snow queen ensemble. George kept her head held high as she descended the stairs, and nodded lightly to those she knew.

George never thought about it, but all those years of physical training had honed her body into a beautiful young woman. And with Walter's education, her eyes brimmed with intelligence as they sparkled. Moreover, after enduring ten years of Lady Grey's charm school, George had the manners and grace of a princess; when she chose to use them. Integra nodded her approval of George's entrance; and then she and Jon parted to allow her access to the floor. Her date, Lieutenant James Tyler walked up to her and bowed to her. She curtsied to him, and he escorted her to the dance floor. They took their place and waited for the last girl to be introduced; and then the "Voices of Spring" waltz began, each girl giving the first dance to her date.

When that was done, each girl was then free to dance with whoever asked her. George was asked by three boys at once. At first she was shocked, and then she was annoyed, as they argued over who would get her first. That's when she asked for a drink and the boys rushed off to fulfill her wish. And while they were gone, she sneaked out and left the ballroom.

She walked upstairs and hid in one of the empty rooms. She was enjoying the peace and quiet, when the moon shone through the window. She went to the balcony and stood up on the railing. She stared up at the moon and stars, and wondered what Alucard and Seras were doing right now. Suddenly a familiar voice called up to her from down below.

"You know as enchanting a view as your giving me, I can't help but wonder how lady-like it is to being standing on the railing like that."

George looked down and saw Michael staring up at her. She had wondered what he meant, but then she considered their positions. He had a perfect view, up her dress. George smirked, as she sat down on the rail, and let her feet dangle over the edge.

"Better?"

"From a gentleman's point of view…much."

"What are you doing here?"

"You came to see me. I thought I'd return the favor. I'm glad you're OK."

"I've died before, you get used to it after a while."

George's eyes began to shine as she looked at him. He was a handsome young man, and strong. He had hair like coal and eyes like mud. He had a strong set chin and broad shoulders. George smiled as she looked upon his physical build. He had been training hard and had grown in skill. She could feel his fighting essence.

"Yumi's been training you well, I see."

"She's a much harder teacher than Christine."

"And you couldn't be happier." smiled George.

"What can I say, you were right." he smiled. "May I come up and talk to you. This angle is hurting my neck."

George gracefully waved her hand, and the earth beneath Michael's feet began to move. He steadied himself, as he rode pillar of earth up to George.

"Third floor, debutant meat market, all out." chuckled George.

Michael stepped off the pillar of earth and onto the balcony. Then the pillar of earth returned to the earth below. George swung her legs back onto the balcony and stood before Michael. Michael stood in awe of her beauty. George wasn't super gorgeous, not like a model or anything. Her beauty lay not on the outside, but on the inside. There was just something about her that was…beautiful. Michael tried to pin it down as he looked her over. Was it her radiant blue eyes? Or her soft red lips? Was it her short raven hair? Or the curve of her chin? Was it her B-cup breasts, which were very nice to look at? Or the toned body that he envisioned beneath that beautiful white dress? It was none of those things, George just had IT; whatever IT was. And IT made her beautiful to him. George smiled, as she noticed his wandering eyes.

"So, do you like what you see?"

"Very much so. You look almost…angelic in that dress. Your best disguise yet." he smiled. "You know I shouldn't be in love with you. I could burn in hell for doing so. You're a witch for crying out loud."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I don't think I would be here if I did."

George looked Michael in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, stepping back from her.

"You've been on your first hunt, since we last met. I can see it in your eyes. Congratulations, little paladin."

"It's no joke George. You didn't see what I saw. Whole families destroyed; the bodies, the crying, the enemy laughing at you. The fear that goes coursing through your veins; not just fear of losing the battle, but the fear of not measuring up to those around you."

"I do know Michael. Can you not see it in my eyes?"

Michael looked at her.

"All I see…is confidence, and the excitement of battle. But war is not exciting." he sighed, looking away from her.

George sighed.

"I've never told anyone; but was eight years old when I lost my blood innocence."

"Eight? You killed a man at eight years old?"

"I killed three. One was a burglar holding a hostage and the other two were werewolves. And you're right about the fear, and the crying, and the blood. It was the first time that I had ever been shot; and it was the day that I lost Ink."

"Oh yeah, your dog. You used to love that dog." he chuckled.

"That day Ink gave his life to save mine. That day I began to understand, what my master was really training me for. Officially, I've still not gone out on my first hunt. But I know more than anyone, what it's like to be hunted."

Michael looked at George, as she looked up at the moon. She was right; he could see it in her eyes. She did understand.

"Dance with me."

"What?"

He walked over and turned on the stereo. He chose a record and music began to play.

_"Never know how much I love you; never know how much I care.  
When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear. You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight. Fever - in the morning, fever all through the night. Sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night; I light up when you call my name, and you know I'm gonna treat you right. You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight. Fever - in the morning, fever all through the night."_

"Come and dance with me, my beloved enemy." he said, holding his hand out to her.

"So you did figure it out."

George smiled, as she took his hand. Michael took her left hand, and placed his right hand upon her waist; and they began to dance. As they danced, they talked and they laughed together. She told Michael about Ilkin, and He told her about Yumi's training and his first hunt. Suddenly, Michael stopped, looked into George's blue eyes, and then he kissed her. George was in wide eyed shock at first; but then she relaxed into his embrace and returned his kiss. George's hands instinctive reaching around his neck and drawing him closer. Softly, but surely, a warm golden glowing thread of energy began to entwine them both. Michael felt as if he was being charged with energy. He wanted more, and a pleasurable moan escaped them both, as their bodies began to tingle.

Suddenly, and all too soon, they were ripped apart; and the golden glowing thread disappeared, as cold reality drowned them both. George looked up and Michael was dangling from Alucard's grasp.

"Alucard?" feared Michael.

Alucard just grinned evilly at him. Then he looked down at George.

"I thought I told you no catholic boyfriends."

"When did you say that?"

"Oh, that's right you were unconscious at the time." he laughed.

"Alucard, sir, this is not what it looks like." said Michael, fearing a father's retribution.

"Really? Looks like you were kissing my daughter to me."

"Um, yeah. Well, maybe it is. You're not going to kill me are you?"

"Not today." said Alucard, letting him down. "Anderson and I have an agreement."

"Oh, yeah. The war."

"War?"

"Yes, Anderson "graciously" postponed killing me, because I was a new father. But when you turn eighteen, all bets are off; and Anderson and I will go back to killing each other, like we used to do."

"Oh, have fun." mocked George.

Alucard laughed.

"Oh, we will. It's been far too long since I've cut his arms off."

"Well, I guess I better go. I have to get back before they miss me." said Michael, walking back out onto the balcony.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Alucard.

"Officially, just vacationing. Unofficially, we heard that freaks are now flying the friendly skies."

"If you mean Heathrow, I've already taken care of that little problem."

"Not Heathrow, LXJ. But it's good to know. I'll inform Anderson of that. George, if you please."

George snapped her fingers and a stairs made of shadows appeared.

"Thanks, George."

Michael took once last look at George, trying to etch the memory of a devilish angel in a beautiful ice blue dress into his mind.

"Damn." he sighed, as he disappeared over the side.

"Why a Catholic?" asked Alucard, looking down at this daughter.

"Why Sir Integra? Given the history between you two, you can hardly throw rocks."

"Stones, George. Throw stones." chuckled Alucard.

"Stones, rocks, earth, whatever. What are you doing here anyway?"

"My mission is done. So I thought I'd come and see how you were doing."

"And I am I doing?"

"Poorly, worse than Integra, at least she didn't hide." he chuckled, as he gave her his arm. "And she definitely never consorted with Catholics."

George took her father's arm and allowed him to escort her back downstairs. His red suit morphed into a black tux, and they entered the ballroom. At her reemergence, eight boys tried to engage George to dance. Alucard just snarled at them and they fled in fear. Integra just shook her head and smiled.

"I was wondering where you had gotten off to."

"Look what happens to my daughter when I leave her in your care. She consorts with Catholics and gets kissed." chuckled Alucard.

Jonathan smiled.

"You were kissed."

George blushed and looked at the floor.

"Yes."

"Was it at least a boy this time?" laughed Jonathan.

"Shut up, Jonathan." growled George.

"By who?" asked Integra, smirking at George.

"Michael Glave."

"Michael Glave? Isn't he with the Iscariot organization now? What's he doing here?"

"Apparently, LXJ is having the same problem that Heathrow had." informed Alucard.

Integra considered this. She hated having Iscariots in town and not knowing about it.

"LXJ **is** under their jurisdiction; but they could have at least called before coming." complained Integra.

Suddenly, a regal young man approached them. Integra saw him coming and curtsied before him. George followed suit, while Alucard and Jonathan bowed to him.

"Your highness." they greeted.

Crown Prince Henry was a handsome nineteen year old, whose only flaw seemed to be his enormous ears. However, despite that girls still tripped over themselves to gain his attention. He was six feet tall and had brown hair and green eyes. He was in the Royal Military Academy and was currently representing his mother, whose health was starting to fail, in all social events.

"Hellsing family." bowed the young prince. "I hope you are all well this evening?"

"Yes, your highness." said Integra, as she stood up.

"May I have the honor of dancing with your daughter, sir?" asked the young prince addressing Jonathan.

"Don't ask him." said George.

Suddenly, Integra crushed George's hand in hers. George cringed and looked up at Integra. Her mother's eyes warning her, not to start that again.

"Of course, your highness." agreed Jonathan, reaching out for George's hand. "George."

George played along and allowed Jonathan to present her to his highness. The young prince took George's hand and led her to the dance floor. She curtsied to him, he bowed to her, and then they danced to "The Emperor's Waltz". Alucard looked down at Integra. Here it was almost thirty years, since Integra's debut, and she was as beautiful now as she had been then.

"Sir Kant." called Alucard.

"Oh, no. He's being nice." laughed Jonathan. "He must want something."

Alucard allowed him his joke, and he bowed before Integra.

"May I dance with your wife?"

Jonathan looked at them.

"Mind your manners and you may." consented Jonathan.

"But of course, I will be a perfect gentleman."

Alucard led Integra out on the dance floor. They bowed to each other, he took her in his arms, and they danced.

"This brings back memories. Does it not?" asked Alucard.

"Yes, it does. Walter was so proud that night."

"After fighting with you for a week to get you to go; and then fighting with you for three hours to get you dressed. He was probably more proud of himself than of you."

"Oh, dry up."

"What I remember most about that night though, was that you allowed me a taste of your virgin blood for being a good date."

"I did?"

"Oh, yes. Will I be getting a treat tonight?"

Integra considered it.

"It has been a while since I've fed you, hasn't it."

"Sixteen years."

"Why have you waited so long to ask me?"

"Because I have sustained myself on the blood of George's wounds. She's still a virgin. However, she has gotten so good at fighting that she no longer sustains any wounds."

"And you're asking me now because?"

Alucard looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Because you will always be my favorite."

Suddenly, Jonathan appeared.

"May I cut in?"

Alucard stepped aside and bowed to them both.

"Thank you for the dance, my countess. I think I'll go and check in on Seras."

"Thank you, Alucard, for everything. Both then and now."

"Do try to keep a closer eye on George this time." reminded Alucard, with a great grin. "It seems that she has captured the eye of the crown prince. They call if Fornication Under Consent of the King for a reason, you know."

"He wouldn't." said Integra, catching Alucard's meaning.

"He'd die if he did." laughed Alucard, leaving by the door. "And considering the history that the name Henry carries, I suggest you keep them apart; before we're sent to jail again."

"We'd better break them up." reasoned Integra.

"Why? George can more than look after herself." said Jonathan.

"Because if George kills him, then the Hellsing family will be responsible for the death of the crown prince of England."

"Oh." said Jonathan, finally catching on. "Then I guess it's time for a father daughter dance."

"Just cut in. Mention father daughter dancing and you could be the one ending up dead." chuckled Integra.

"Right." said Jonathan, stepping away from Integra. "Wish me luck; I'm off to save the king."

Integra just rolled her eyes at his little joke; and took a glass of champagne from one of the waiters.


	71. Fox and Hounds

**Chapter 71: The Foxes and The Hounds**

"George how would you like to go Fox Hunting with me on Saturday?" asked Jonathan, out of the blue.

George looked up from reading Peter Pan to her little brothers and looked at Jonathan like he had lost his mind.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I want to go, but I have no son to take with me."

"I'm your son." protested little Jon, crossing his arms and making an angry face.

"Yes you are, but you're still too young little Jon. I will take you when you get older. I promise. So, how about it George? I did promise to teach you how to have a good time."

"George." called Integra, as she walked into the boy's room, holding up a letter. "You have an invitation to go to see a play with Sir Archer's son, Karl, on Saturday."

"Ugh." groaned George, and then she remembered. "Can't I'm going Fox hunting with Jonathan on Saturday."

"You're what?"

"Going Fox hunting."

"You're taking her Fox hunting? Isn't that a father and son event?" questioned Integra, raising an eyebrow, intrigued with the idea.

"Yes, it is. But I really want to go and Jon's still too young to go."

Integra smirked as she shook her head and laughed.

"Are you sure you want to be alone in the woods with George and a gun?"

"I'll be fine. I trust George."

"Really? You shouldn't." smirked George.

"Well then, I'll send Karl your regrets. And you have my condolences Jonathan. It was nice knowing you." laughed Integra, was she walked away.

"Tegra!"

--

Saturday morning was a beautiful day, even though it was a little overcast. Jonathan and George met up with the other hunters and their sons. As Jonathan rode up to the other riders, he noticed that Ink was following George.

"George, why did you bring Ink?"

"Why not? They brought dogs too."

"George, we both know damn well that using Ink to hunt is cheating. Send him home."

"Fine."

George jumped down from her horse and took Ink's head in her hands, as she whispered in his ears. Ink understood what she was telling him, but he was determined to have his fun.

"Chasing a poor little fox is no sport at all. Why not let them all chase demon foxes and see who wins?" he suggested.

George grinned a great grin.

"Oh, that's a great idea. He said I couldn't use you to hunt the fox, but he didn't say anything about you becoming the fox."

George stood behind a tree, called ten demon foxes to her, and then sent them out to be chased.

"You too Ink. Off you go."

Then she rejoined Jonathan. He was already greeting and laughing with the other riders about what a great hunt they were going to have.

"Sir Kant, good to see you." greeted Sir Baker, as he rode up.

"Is this your…"son"?" joked Sir Copperfield, just now seeing George ride up.

"Yes, Little Jon is still too young to hunt, so I brought George."

"Hello, George." greeted Theodore, Sir Blake's son, with a smile.

"Hello, Theodore." said George, flatly.

"To think I get to spend the day alone with you."

"We're hardly alone."

"You two know each other?" asked Jonathan, with a knowing smile.

"Yes, I asked George out on a date and she said no."

"Why George? You're sixteen now, and officially out. You can date if you wish." chuckled Jonathan.

"That's just it. I do not wish it. Can we just start hunting?"

"Quite right." agreed Sir Galveston, blowing his horn. "Let loose the hounds and let's begin the chase."

Eleven dogs were let loose and the chase began. At first, they all seemed to be chasing the same scent; but then all of a sudden, the eleven dogs went in eleven different directions.

"What the hell? Have they lost the scent already?" wondered Sir Harley, aloud.

George just sat there laughing to herself, as she watched the confusion ensue. Ten riders watching their dogs run off and wondering which way to go.

"You did something, didn't you?" accused Jonathan.

George just laughed at him, reared her horse, and sped away.

"Come on Jonathan! Let's have some fun. I'll take this trail and you take that one!"

The other hunters and their sons just watched them leave. Then decided to do the same and each rider took a different dog and a different trail. Three of the hunting dogs ended up as lunch. The only thing found of them was their collars. Sir Hawkins found one of the dogs hanging upside down by its foot and yelping for help, as two black foxes with red eyes laughed to each other below it. Lionel, Sir Copperfield's son, found one dog tied to a tree, like a hostage. And the other six were lost all over England.

Sir Blake was attacked by a giant black fox with red eyes and sent racing away in fear. Sir Baker was found buried up to his neck in an open field. Richard, found his father, Sir Galveston tied up with his dog beside him. But he couldn't remember how he got there. And Sir Copperfield wasn't found at all.

"George, go and find him." ordered Jonathan.

"Why me?" chuckled George.

"Because you're about the only one who could find him."

"Hey, if you step inside a fairy ring; you're fair game for the fairies."

"Fairies? Or vampire pixies?"

"Vampire pixies? That's a good one. I wish I had thought of it. See now you're thinking like a Hellsing."

"Ugh! George, go! Find Sir Copperfield and bring him back to the lodge."

"Yes, sir. Come on Ink, it looks like you get to hunt after all." chuckled George, as she rode off.

Jonathan just watched her and Ink leave; and wondered if this isn't what they had planned all along. At the end of the day, they all met back at the lodge. George just chuckled with glee, as each man had a story to tell, about a black fox with red eyes. Even Sir Copperfield couldn't tell where he had been; but knew that it was a black fox that had led him there. They had lost three dogs, permanently; and had to go hunting for their hunting dogs. They never did find the fox. As Jonathan and George drove home that night, he asked George…

"George, what did you do?"

"Nothing, I just made it a fair fight between hunter and hunted."

"Meaning?"

"You said it was cheating using Ink to find the fox. You never said Ink couldn't **be** the fox."

"You mean to tell me we were chasing demon foxes all day."

"It's cloudy out. They wouldn't get hurt."

"That's not the point."

"You promised to teach me how to have fun. Well, I certainly had fun today." laughed George.

"George, you're incorrigible."

"Yes, I'm incredible, aren't I?"

"Oh, yeah." laughed Jon, sarcastically, as he remembered the camping trip that he had taken with Integra. "You're just as insane as your mother."


	72. Valentine's Day

**Chapter 72: Valentine's Day**

After George's official coming out, at the ball, the boys that had loved her in secret became bolder in their advances. George had threatened them to the point of bodily harm, if they didn't stop asking her out. She thought they had gotten over their childish crushes.

But, today was Valentine's Day. And the worst day of her life that she could remember in a long time. This morning she was waylaid by six boys hoping to ask her out on dates. In P.E. they had a fencing duel, to see who would walk her to her next class.

Now, she was walking the hall on her way to the library, when she was stopped by Martin Jones. He was bully and thought himself God's gift to women. More than once George had sorted him out for his arrogance. She was ready to fight him yet again, but then he gave her something.

"Here."

"What is it?"

"Open it." he blushed.

George looked at him warily, as she took the envelope. Why was he blushing? She opened it and saw two tickets for an England football game against France.

"Will you go with me?" he asked, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes. You wouldn't believe how many people I had to beat up to get those tickets."

George scoffed at him. Yeah, that was the way he handled everything.

"Thanks, but no thanks." said George, handing them back.

"Why not? I promise not to a…you know…touch you." he said with a leer, as he looked over George's body, imagining what a fine body lay beneath her clothes. "I'll be a…a…gentleman, yeah."

George started chuckling.

"Don't hurt yourself."

"So is that a yes."

"No. I have work to do when I get home. I have to look after my little brothers."

"All that money and your family can't afford a nanny?"

"Who said we were rich?"

"You go to school here. So you must be."

"My mother works for her majesty. My schooling is part of her reward."

George smirked as she thought about this misleading lie that wasn't a lie at all.

"Oh. You're a commoner."

George laughed at him. He looked so disappointed. She just shook her head and continued on her way.

"Well, that takes care of him. He won't ask me out again."

However, Martin was not the last boy to ask her out today. When George got to class, seventeen letters of love were sitting on her desk.

"So George, it must be nice to be so popular." laughed Theresa.

"No, actually, it's a pain in the ass." frowned George, tossing them all into the trash.

"If you don't want to put up with it, then invite them all over to the house to meet your father." suggested Robert, with a wicked grin. "If he's anything like my father, he'll be standing on the porch with a hunting rifle and his hunting dog at his side. My poor sister will never get married with him standing guard."

"Now there's an idea." smiled George, as she thought of Alucard.

--

When George got home from school, the hall was filled with flowers, chocolates, and other offerings of love. George looked upon all this and looked at Jonathan, as he accepted another batch of flowers from the delivery boy.

"Going a bit overboard aren't you? You know Sir hates flowers."

"I didn't do this and they are not for your mother." he said, setting the bouquet of roses beside another pile of roses.

George looked at little Jon who was trying to open a box of chocolates.

"A lady killer at age six, well done, Jon." laughed George, as she patted him on his head.

"These aren't for little Jon either. They're yours." laughed Jonathan with a knowing smile.

George looked around the room, in awe of all of them.

"These are all mine?! No way."

"It would seem George that you are even more popular at sixteen than even I was." smirked Integra, as she handed George a pile of envelopes.

"What are these?"

"Invitations. Invitations to parties, social outings, and dances." grinned Integra.

"No, no, and hell no." said George, walking away. "How in the hell did I get to be so popular? I don't do anything to warrant attention, not like the other girls who coo and fawn all over boys. I don't obsess about make-up, shoes, or dresses."

"That's just it George. Men love a good chase. They would rather be the chaser, than the chasie." informed Jonathan, putting his arms around Integra.

"They're also very prone to want things that they cannot have." chuckled Integra, slipping out of Jonathan's embrace.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Not again." complained George, as she went to open the door.

There stood a regal looking man, dressed as a royal messenger, bearing an envelope with a red seal. He bowed to George and then asked for the Lady of the House.

"It's for you, Sir Hellsing." said George, ushering the messenger inside.

"I am the Lady of the house, Sir Integra Hellsing."

"My lady, the crown prince would like the honor of escorting Miss Hellsing to the Saint Valentine's Day Ball tomorrow night." said the messenger, handing the letter to Integra.

"Would he now?" smiled Integra, as she read the letter and then handed it to George. "Well, George?"

"No." said George, walking away.

"I sorry, you'll just have to inform the crown prince that George had declined his invitation."

The messenger just stood there…stunned.

"You mean she's turning down a chance to date the prince?"

"Yes, unbelievable, isn't it?" chuckled Integra.

"She's actually saying no?"

"Yes."

"Is she playing hard to get?" he asked, as he watched her clean up the main hall of all her presents, by dumping them in the trash.

"Ha ha ha, no. I assure you George doesn't play such games. When she says no, she means it."

"No, don't throw out the chocolates." begged little Jon.

"You've had enough chocolate." scolded George, taking the half empty box from him and throwing it away.

Little Jon whimpered, as he watched his sister throw out everything, even the pink sugar bunnies.

"Are you still here?" teased Integra, as the messenger hadn't left yet.

"I'm still in shock." he said, honestly.

Integra laughed at him.

"So she's really saying no?" he asked, sure that they couldn't possibly have meant it.

"Yes."

"Last chance."

"You just have to tell the young prince No."

"But I've never had to tell the young prince No before. I could get fired. He could have me beheaded."

"Shooting the messenger, in this day and age, is a little extreme." snickered Integra.

"Look who's talking." laughed Jonathan, as he leaned against the wall, with his arms folded in mirth.

Integra looked at Jonathan and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't make me shoot you."

"Mummy," called out little Jon. "Mummy, make George leave the chocolates."

"George will you give him ONE box of chocolates?" inquired Integra, as she ushered the messenger to the door.

"No way. Sugar makes kids hyper and he's already inherited hyped up genes from Jonathan."

"I want chocolates! I want chocolates!" yelled Jon, as he tried to jump up to reach the chocolates.

"No!" said George, playing keep away. "Wait a minute, where's Arthur?"

George whistled and Ink answered her, in his dog form.

"You called."

"Would you go and find Arthur, and bring him here."

Ink nodded and disappeared into the floor.

"Whoa, who was that?" asked little Jon.

"I wish you wouldn't do that in front of him." chastised Integra.

"That was my shadow." said George, with a grin.

"Wow, he obeys you just like in Peter Pan."

"Peter didn't give his shadow dental or health benefits and that why it took off on him looking for another owner."

Little Jon laughed.

"You're crazy George. But why is your shadow a dog."

"Because none of the good little girl shadows wanted to be my shadow."

Little Jon looked down at his shadow.

"Can I have a dog shadow too?"

"Come on Jon." called Jonathan, wanting to get him off that subject. "Let's go outside and play."

"Why don't you go and find your second son?" chided George.

"Here he comes now." said Jonathan.

George watched as Ink trotted up to her with Arthur in his teeth. He was carrying a very unhappy little Arthur by the scruff of his neck. He stood Arthur in front of George and disappeared. A two year old Arthur stood frowning before George.

"And where have you been?" asked George, gruffly.

Arthur said nothing. He just looked up at his big sister with stern eyes. George just chuckled at him. As hyper and outgoing as little Jon was, his brother Arthur was as silent and brooding as Integra was.

"Go and play outside with your father." said George.

Arthur turned and rushed to catch up with Jonathan.

"He's a real piece of work, that one." said George, crossing her arms. "So which one are you going to make heir of the organization?"

"I don't know yet. At first glance, one would say Jon. He's the oldest. But Arthur seems more suited for the job."

"You mean he's more like you."

"Well, ultimately it will be Alucard's decision." said Integra, walking back to her office.

George wondered why and followed Integra.

"Why would it be his decision?"

Integra stopped and told George about the day that she first met Alucard.

"He had a choice between my Uncle Richard and me. And thank god, for my sake, he chose me."

"I can't believe your uncle tried to kill you."

"George, this job is a great responsibility. However, it is not without perks; perks of prestige and power. At least, that's the way my Uncle Richard saw it. When my boys come of age, I shall present them to Alucard and let him choose the heir of Hellsing. Hopefully, my boys will work the organization together, instead of fighting over it." contemplated Integra. "And of course, I'll expect you to lead them, guide them as needed, and protect them."

"As Uncle Walter watched over you, I will watch over them." promised George.

"Thank you, George." smiled Integra. "Walter would be very proud of you."

George blushed as her mother praised her.

"Now about Prince Henry…."

"Ugh, don't even mention him to me."

--

"What do you mean she said No?!" asked a very upset Prince Henry.

_"I knew it. I'm going to lose my head."_ thought the messenger. "Miss George Hellsing refuses to go to the dance."

"So she's refusing to go to the dance. Oh, for a minute I thought you said she was refusing me. Well, we don't have to go to the dance. We can go somewhere else. Return to Hellsing Manor and tell Miss Hellsing that I would be most happy to take her anywhere she wishes to go. We don't have to go to the dance if she doesn't want to."

"Yes, your highness."

The messenger left the room, very glad that his head was still on his shoulders. But then his smile turned into a frown. What would happen when George refused him again?

--

Jonathan was out back playing football with his boys. So Integra answered the door and ushered Georges' suitors to the backyard. On the practice field, George was practicing her swordplay with Alucard. She was very very good. For a human, she was the best swordsman that he had ever faced. Alucard chuckled to himself, as he found it was a great pleasure to "play" with her. He stopped when he saw Integra bringing him a troop of boys.

"Well, quite the little tour group you have there. I didn't realize that we were now listed among "Famous Castle Tours." chuckled Alucard.

"Oh god, what do they want now. Its bad enough I have to put up with them at school. But a home invasion is grounds for death." complained George.

"These boys are George's suitors. As her father, I thought that you would like to meet them." smiled Integra.

"That's…that's George's father?!" gasped one, fear filling him like water.

"He's…he's…he's…"

"Tall?" finished George, with a smirk.

"Frightening. Now I understand why you are the way you are."

George just raised an eyebrow at this, while she decided whether to be flattered or insulted.

"Don't stand there being menacing Alucard, say hello." chuckled Integra.

Alucard rose to his full height, stared down at them, and said…

"Boo."

One boy fainted, and three ran for the front door. Only six remained. Five of them figured that George's father would try to discourage them from dating her and had decided to stick it out no matter what he did. And one of them was just too fascinated by Alucard to even think of leaving.

"So you boys want to date my daughter."

"Yes, sir."

"Then you will have to be tested."

"Alucard, don't kill anyone." warned Integra, as she walked away.

"Don't worry. They'll live." said Alucard, his smile become a very dark and wicked. "This way little men, first one through the obstacle course gets to date George."

"Obstacle course?"

"I want to know my daughter will be safe with you."

"Are you kidding? I've seen her fight. She'll be protecting me." said Theodore.

"Then you should know that I will not let her date anyone beneath her."

_"I'd like to be beneath her." _thought Marcus.

Alucard turned around and looked at him. He just smiled at Alucard, little knowing that Alucard had heard his thoughts.

"You can leave. Now! My daughter will never be beneath you in any form or fashion." growled Alucard.

At first, Marcus was stunned. How could he have known what he was thinking?

"Mr. Alucard, sir. My intentions are purely honorable…" smiled Marcus.

"That's what Hitler said about Austria. Now go home."

Disappointed, Marcus left his flowers with George and left.

"As for the rest of you, the first one through the course gets to date George. Here take these with you."

"Guns?"

"Paint guns. If you don't kill each other, thus eliminating your competition; then you will most certainly have to kill the hounds chasing you."

"Is this really necessary? Or are you just trying to scare us?"

"If I were trying to scare you, then there would be none of you still standing here." laughed Alucard. "Now, go."

The boys entered the course and then Alucard sent in his devil dogs after them. The screaming started almost immediately. George laughed, almost as much as Alucard did, as they watched the hunt. Suddenly, Alucard felt Integra's presence behind him.

"Well, well, a second battalion has arrived." he chuckled, as he looked upon another group of hopeful suitors.

Alucard started laughing to himself as he envisioned using George as man bait; dangling her on a hook, above a pool of men, pulling in the ones that bit, only to have them for his dinner.

"You're popular girl, George."

"I'm infamous." said George, walking away.

"And where are you going?"

"I have chores to do. Let me know who wins." she smirked.

Twenty-seven boys showed up at Hellsing Manor hoping to win George's hand. And twenty-six causalities of broken heart disease left the Hellsing Manor. Only one boy passed Alucard's test.

"Here you go George, your date for the evening." chuckled Alucard, as he presented the boy to her.

"Oh god, not you." groaned George. "I had a feeling you'd pass. Why this one?"

"You'll be safe with him. He passed." smirked Alucard.

"Don't you mean safe **from** him." said George, raising an eyebrow.

The boy took her hand and knelt before George.

"My lady, I have defeated the dark forces to win your hand. Come away with me now and flee this place of evil."

"Ugh, Vinnie go home." told George, pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"But George."

"Vinnie?" questioned Alucard, as he watched this "interesting" display.

"His name is Vincent Saint Cruz."

"But George, I've passed the hero's test, why won't you go with me."

"Are you Horde or Alliance?" asked George, as she crossed her arms.

"I am Alliance, my good lady."

"Uh huh, and who am I?"

"You are the virgin of light, stolen from your home by the forces of evil, and imprisoned these sixteen years." said Vincent, as if retelling an ancient tale.

"And who is he?" asked George, pointing to Alucard.

"He is the dark Sith lord that murdered your parents and stole you away. But the day of your freeing is neigh, as foretold by Elise."

"Who's Elise?" asked Alucard.

"She's the priestess of temple of Moonglade. It was she who chose me for this epic quest." said Vincent.

"She's a girl in my class who delights in teasing me by convincing boys that I'm available." groaned George, planning a suitable revenge for Elise. "This one is a role player."

"A role player?"

"Yes, a geek or nerd. One who's life is NOT grounded in reality."

"Careful George, people could say the same of us." laughed Alucard.

"Go home, Vinnie. I'm not going out with you."

"But…but…but."

"George said no. So out you go." laughed Alucard.

"Fear not my maiden of light. My friends and I will return. We will storm this castle, slay this dark lord, and free you from his grasp." promised Vincent, as Alucard picked him up by the scruff of his neck and tossed him out of the house.

"Ugh. Ink."

"Woof." said Ink, appearing right out of the floor.

"Sic 'em." smiled George, wickedly.

"Rrrowlf."

Vincent stared in fear of Ink's size and demeanor, and then took off running. Ink barked, and growled, and snarled at Vincent as he chased him all the way to the front gate. Ink trotted back happily and received a hug and a scratch behind the ears from George.

"Good boy."

"He'll be back, and he plans to bring his friends. This could be fun." chuckled Alucard.

"Aw, damn it. He means to siege the castle. I wish you wouldn't encourage his stupidity." said George, shutting the front door.

"Who is besieging us?" asked Integra, coming down the stairs.

"One of George's suitor is a…what did you call him, a role player."

"Oh, one of those. Is he into Star Wars or World of Warcraft, like Walter was?"

"Both, he's a level thirty-seven hunter of the Jedi Order, who thinks that my master is a Sith lord, and that I'm under the spell of the dark force. He's threatened to come back and bring the rebel alliance with him." explained George, completely turned off by the absurdity of it all.

"Well, if we're going to be besieged, I'd better start boiling oil." laughed Alucard.

"And then what would we do with the bodies of these young boys when you're done with them?" questioned Integra, playfully considering the consequences.

"Turn them into meat pies and sell them down at the fight club." smirked Alucard, thinking of all the possibilities.

"Turning men into meat pies? There's an interesting concept. There's no paper work if they can't find the bodies. But this sounds familiar, so I'm sure it's been done before. Besides it's a waste to eat such strong young boys, better to put them to work. Turn them into donkeys and make them plow the fields. Pip and his men are eating me out of house and home. What fight club?"

"A capital idea, my countess." said Alucard, avoiding her last question. "If boys wish to make an ass of themselves over George, then we should put them to a more useful pursuit, and make them plow the fields."

"I can't believe you two." said George, as she left them to their game. "See, this is why her majesty split the two of you up, by throwing Jonathan into the mix. You two are downright bizarre."

--

Last, but certainly not the least, the crown prince himself stood in the living room of Hellsing Manor. As that George had again refused his invitation, he was sure that his messenger wasn't asking her right. So he decided to come himself and ask her in person.

"Alucard, his highness would like to speak to you." informed Integra.

"Would he now?"

"Mind your manners."

"As always." smirked Alucard.

Crown Prince Henry stood as Alucard entered the room.

"Good afternoon, sir."

"Good afternoon, your highness." bowed Alucard, acknowledging his presence. "May I ask why you've come to see me?"

"I've come to ask your permission, to date your daughter George."

"Why? From what I've heard she doesn't wish to date you."

"From what I've heard she doesn't want to date anyone."

"And yet you're here."

"And yet here I am. Something worth having is definitely worth pursuing."

"And what are your intensions if you catch her?"

"My intensions? My intensions sir, are purely honorable."

"Ha, you boys keep saying that. My intensions were purely honorable once and yet I have a daughter. So why George? Why not a princess?"

Prince Henry stood there and thought about it. Why did he want George? He knew very well that one day he would have to marry a princess. So why was he pursuing George?

"Because I want a girl who will make me happy? Who I can make happy? And one that will accept me for the man that I am."

Accept him for that man that he is, Alucard chuckled to himself over this last statement. Man that he was? He was still a boy, and barely had any clue what it took to be a man. A man was more than a title. A man was more than just the prettiest girl on his arm.

"George will not make you happy. You've only seen George when she's behaving, under duress of punishment." laughed Alucard. "You've never seen the real George."

"The real George?"

"The real George hates flowers, and chocolates, and flattery. The real George prefers fights instead of fashion. The real George will not make you happy because the real George is not a normal girl. You cannot woo her because you don't know how."

The young prince just stood there and thought about everything that Alucard had just told him. How did one woo George, if George hated everything that normal girls loved?

Suddenly, the door opened and George entered the room. More like she was pushed into the room by Integra. George let out an annoyed sigh, as she walked towards Prince Henry. Alucard gave her a toothy grin and a dark chuckle, as he left with Integra.

"Your Highness." she bowed before him like a gentleman.

"Miss Hellsing." nodded Prince Henry, as he looked at her.

This was not the George Hellsing that he had seen that night. This was not the beautiful girl in blue that he had held in his arms. This person, in a butler's uniform, was the real George. Not one of fluff and down, but one of purpose and duty.

"George, will you go out with me." he asked her, bluntly.

"No."

"Why not? I'm a prince. Any other girl would love to be with me."

"So."

"So? What do you mean so?"

"Your highness, the reason all those girls want to be with you is because they want to be where you are. They want to be a princess. They want the power, prestige, and fame of knowing and being with a prince. I, however, do not wish to be a princess. I do not wish to be where you are. Therefore, I do not want to be with you. I am a soldier. I live with soldiers. And if, one day I should decide to get married, it will be to a soldier. So stop pursuing me. I will never love you."

"And if I became a soldier?" asked the prince, trying to hold back his tears of rejection, by clearing his throat.

"You'd still be a king, someday. Your fate was chosen when you were born into your family; as was mine. We have two different missions in life; yet missions that are important to the well being of the people of England. We cannot allow ourselves to just toss aside our missions, for something fleeting thing that we might want."

"Then we are never to be happy, but bound forever by duty?"

"I wouldn't say that. My mother used to think that way. But she is very happily married now and she has two children, when she thought she would die alone and barren."

"Mr. Alucard asked me why I was in love with you. At first, I must admit that it was because you're so beautiful; especially in that ice blue dress. But now, I know what I knew the night I met you. Regardless of how you dress, it's your strength and your wisdom. You are happy being exactly who you are. And you don't care what other people think."

"People's opinions are like the rain. One drop can be ignored. Ten thousand drops will make you wet and miserable; unless you like dancing in the rain."

Prince Henry smiled.

"And you love dancing in the rain, don't you?"

George gave him a wicked smile.

"Yes, because I've got one hell of a rain coat."

"Hm, indifference protects you well."

"Let your emotions rule you, and your enemies will rule you."

"Are there no weak spots in your armor George?"

"Not a one." smirked George, folding her arms in pride.

Prince Henry just shook his head in defeat and smiled at her. Then he took her right hand and kissed it. He bowed to her and said…

"I envy the man that will one day be yours; but I will not give up on you just yet."

George gave him a predator's smile.

"You don't know what you're getting into. I suggest that you have a long talk with your mother about me first. Then, we'll see how committed you are."

"You will not win this game George." he smiled, as he turned to leave.

George gave him a wicked grin, as her head filled with naughty ideas about what kind of merry chase she would lead him on.

"And I never lose."

--

Note: Turning men into meat pies is from Sweeney Todd. Alucard is Todd, the barber of fleet street and Integra is Mrs. Lovett. If you haven't seen the movie by Tim Burton, watch it. But be warned, it is a musical and will annoy you with singing. It did me.

And turning boys into donkeys is from Pinocchio. What can I say, I was bored and it was on T.V.


	73. The True Spartan

**Chapter 73: The True Spartan **

George was now seventeen years old. Jon was seven and Arthur was three. Arthur was sitting on the steps and watched as George put little Jon through the same Spartan/Ninja training that she gone through. Tired of just watching, Arthur joined his brother and was trying to do the pushups; but all he could really manage was just rocking back and forth on the ground. Little Jon was doing his pushups, but all his crying and complaining drew Integra's attention to the backyard.

"What are you doing?"

"Training." said George, flatly.

"You're not training them like Spartans, are you?"

"Of course, Jon is now seven, soon to be eight. He's had a year more than me. But it's time for his training to begin."

"Mum she's killing me." whined Jon, looking up at Integra.

"Quit whining. Vampires and werewolves won't care…" began George.

"Why does little Jon have a black eye?" asked Integra, looking at her son's face.

"Because I had one."

"George."

"Sir. Be lucky that it was me that hit him. If Thanos had hit him, he'd be unconscious."

"George, he's not you."

"He should be. He will be the one inheriting the Hellsing Organization. He will be the one fighting the monsters."

"That's what Alucard and Seras are for, killing vampires." said Little Jon, taking this opportunity to stop doing the pushups.

"What will you do if Alucard and Seras aren't there? Besides Little Jon, your mother did it, I do it, and so will you one day. One day, it will be your duty to protect the people of England from the monsters."

"And who protects me, while I'm protecting them?"

"I do." said George, showing him a simple karate move.

"Wow." gasped Little Jon at her skill.

"Besides, look at you little brother Arthur. He's not complaining."

Little Jon looked at Arthur who was still attempting to do the pushups.

"That's because he's boring. I'd much rather be playing football. In fact, I want to be a football player when I grow up."

"What?! I'm gonna kill Jonathan." griped George, in complete disbelief.

"You tried that already, remember." quipped Integra.

"Yeah, and I almost succeeded; but you had to go and dig him up."

"I don't wanna learn to be a hunter." whined Jon.

"You're a hunter from a family of hunters, and a hunter is what you'll be."

"But I wanna play football!" cried Little Jon.

George just picked him up and handed him to Integra.

"Fix him, he's broken."

"George, he's a child; not a clock. If he doesn't want Hellsing then Arthur will inherit."

George looked down at Arthur. He was only three and yet he seemed serious about trying to learn to do a pushup.

"O.K. Fine, I'll just train this one then."

George turned and gave Arthur her full attention. She called Ink to her and told him…

"Bring me a puppy for Arthur."

Ink smiled, nodded and left.

Integra just left, shaking her head. George was so serious. Maybe should would do better with Arthur.

"Come on little Jon, let's get some ice for your eye."

--

Later that night, Seras woke up to a carefully prepared meal. The table was set for one. There was a bowl of blood, with a wine glass of blood. Two fingers were sticking out of her soup and holding a place card. Seras looked at it curiously. She picked up the card and read it.

"Jonathan Kant."

Seras smiled.

"Oh, George you didn't."

Seras sniffed the soup. No, she hadn't. This blood smelled totally different than Jonathan's. Seras drank the blood from the wine glass and then went looking for George.

George was on the shooting range taking her anger out on the practice targets. Seras watched as George left no target with a head. No shot was a body shot. Seras watched George's expression. She was angry and fighting with hatred again.

"What's the matter George? Why are you so angry?"

"Because little Jon is just as big an ass as his father. He refuses to learn to fight. All he wants to do is to play football." growled George, as she shot a target straight threw the bridge of his nose.

"So that why you put him in my soup." chuckled Seras, giving George back the two plastic fingers.

George threw them into the air and shot them both.

"Why the hell is he so bloody useless? I thought children were supposed to inherit traits from both their father **and **mother. So where is Integra in him?"

"George, if you didn't know who I was, would you say that I was Alucard's daughter?"

"You…you're…"

Suddenly, George realized what Seras was trying to tell her. Children are like their parents, and will share some of their traits, but they will never **be** their parents. There will always be differences.

"Arthur is as smart, as brooding, and as strong as Sir Integra. And even if you were to train him to be exactly like his mother, he would rule the Hellsing Organization differently than his mother does."

"You're right." sighed George, putting her guns away. "I remember the stories master used to tell me about Arthur Hellsing. He was a bloody bastard, who liked to fight, drink, and shag. Sir is nothing like her father, even though she shares his strong and commanding nature. I just want…"

"Want what? A master that is worth serving? An heir to the Hellsing Organization that is as strong as you?"

"Not having to live with someone like Jonathan for the rest of my life." chuckled George. "I swear he's done this to annoy me after he's dead; leaving me with a brother that's exactly like he is."

"Ha, ha, ha, come on, you need a break. Let's get you out of the house. We haven't had a sister's shopping trip in a while. We can check out the new summer fashions."

"No way, I'd rather go to the Cream of the Kitchen. We need new knives."

"Wouldn't need new steak knives all the time, if you'd just quit throwing them at Jonathan." giggled Seras.

"What? My hand slipped."

"Riiight."

--

It was 11:31 and even though there was only a half moon out; George was having a whole lot of fun. She and Seras were driving Jonathan's car, A McLaren F1.

"Did we have to take Jonathan's car?"

"Yes, this car says speed."

"This car says arrest me for speeding. Slow down."

"Oh come on, we're only doing 96Kmh."

"George, the speed limit is 64Kmh."

Suddenly, they pulled up to the red light. George looked over at the car beside her, A BMW M3 convertible, as they blared their hard rock music. The male driver winked at her and George gunned her engine.

"George don't." warned Seras.

"Relax. It's just some fun." said George, as the male driver gunned his engine also.

The light turned green and the race was on. Both drivers took off speeding down the street. They raced dodging between cars, like they were motorcycles. And as predicted, they attracted the attention of the police.

"Oh no. George slow down! George Stop!" cried out Seras.

"Hell no. He's not gonna beat me." said George, shifting gears.

"George!"

Both racers ignored the cops and led them on a merry chase through the city. Too bad the cops couldn't drive as well as they could. The cops hit parked cars, as the racers drove on the sidewalks, causing screaming and untold havoc on the sidewalk cafes. The cops hit cars in the cross coming traffic, as the light change caused other drivers to enter the intersection. George ignored all the chaos around her and Seras' screaming pleas, as she continued to drive head to head with the male driver.

Suddenly, she saw him take a turn off. Confused as to where he was going she followed. He led her on a merry chase that ended up at Billings' Grave Hill. She pulled ahead of him and beat him to the empty Funeral home. She opened her door, got out, and waited for him to greet her. He was all smiles as he walked up to her.

"You're good."

"I'm the best." smiled George, as she held her hand out to him. "And you own me a pink slip."

The driver just chuckled at her as he looked back at his car.

"No way. But if you really want to race, you should meet my friends."

"George, we should be getting home. You're mother gonna kill us if she finds out."

"Oh you've got a bodyguard."

"More babysitter, than bodyguard." said George, looking over at Seras.

"_Careful with him, he's a vampire."_

_"I know. I can smell it. That's why I challenged him."_

_"But I'm not armed."_

_"Seras, you're a vampire. You're always armed."_

Suddenly, the male leaned in to give her a sniff. He moaned with delight, as he enjoyed the smell of a virgin.

"Name, first." said George, pushing him away.

"Sorry, where are my manners. My name is Axton. It means stone of the sword wielder."

"Nice. I like it. It suits you."

"And your name?"

"George."

"Short for Georgiana."

"No, just George. And this is my big sister Seras."

Axton nodded his greeting to Seras, but kept his eyes on George.

"Well, just George, if you're up for a real race. I'll take you to meet my friends."

"Lead on."

"George."

"Quit worrying. Besides if he tries anything, you can protect me can't you." grinned George wickedly, as she looked at Axton.

"You needn't worry. I'll be the perfect Gentleman. Come ride in my car, and she can follow." he offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. She's pissed enough already, no need to push it."

"Fine. Follow me then, if you can."

Axton jumped back into his car and led them up the ridge. At the top, was an abandoned auto shop. There were cars already parked there of every kind, as their drivers drank, listened to music, and talked amongst themselves. The group of young people came out to see them, as Axton pulled up and escorted his guests into their circle.

"Sweet ride, Axton."

"Hey Axton! Glad you made it."

"Who are your new friends?"

Suddenly, one male taller than the others and black as night walked up to Axton and stopped him from bringing the newcomers any closer.

"What the hell did you bring them here for?!"

George watched in wariness as this tall black male addressed Axton. He was big in height and in muscle.

"Don't worry, Newport. They're cool. The little one just be me in a race. And she's a virgin."

"And she's got a vampire bodyguard."

"Yeah, that's how I know she's cool."

"So why bring them here."

"Cause I think the little one can be Ringo."

"Nobody beats Ringo."

"I think she can. Then we won't have to live as laughingstocks anymore. She can make us "A Class" again."

"So does the little one have a name?"

"George."

"George what?"

"Oh, hang on."

"Hey George, come here a minute. I want you to meet someone."

George walked up to them, with Seras following close behind her.

"Hey." said George, in greeting to Newport.

"George, this is Newport."

"Newport?"

"His brand of choice."

"Ah."

"And you are?" asked Newport.

"George Victoria. And this is my sister Seras."

Newport looked them over; but he stared at Seras, and a big grin spread over his face. Now Seras usually blushed when anybody looked over her rack; but she didn't trust this vampire and looked him straight in the eye as he looked her over. Having had his fun, he spoke to George.

"Axton says you've got mad skills as a driver. Is this true?"

"Sure is. But you still want to test me, right?"

"Beat Dents and your in."

At that, girl of twenty walked up to George and looked her over. Dents was three inches taller than George, and used that height advantage to try and stare George down. George just smiled at her as she stared back at her.

"So you're Dents. Let me guess, a couple pieces missing from your ass from being "banged" one too many times."

Dents growled at her.

"Dents, as in that's all your car's gonna have after I beat your ass."

"Ha, ha, ha. Your car is a good as mine. Of course, it'll get a new paint job. My favorite color is blue."

"Keep laughing btch, I'm gonna make you eat my tires."

Dents whipped her hair as she turned away from George, making sure that her black French braided ponytail hit George square in the face.

"Your little sister's got balls, for a human." commented Newport to Seras. "Why is your little sister human anyway?"

"Because my master adopted her. He seems to have a weakness for hor'dourves. He's planning to turn her, but only after she grows older." told Seras, trying to come up with a convincing lie.

Axton, Newport, Seras, and the rest of the racers watched as the two drivers entered their cars. They lined up to the start line and the rules were given them.

"The race is to the edge of the cliff and back. There are no rules and no rematches. The loser **will** give up the pink slip to his car. Understood."

"Yes." said the racers, as the gunned their engines.

"Alright then, lets race. Ready! Steady! …Go!"

Both racers took off leaving nothing but burning rubber and clouds of dust behind them. Cheers from all, filled the air around them. But Seras grew worried. Both racers were neck and neck as they neared the cliff, but then Dents car seemed to slow down.

"See Newport, I told you that kid could drive." praised Axton.

_"Be careful George, she's right behind you." _ warned Seras.

_"That's where she should be." _ laughed George.

_"Yeah, if she were going to push you off that cliff."_

George looked up into her rear view mirror. Seras was right. And there were no rules to this race. That's right…no rules. George smiled as she sped up, and her V12 engine roared in the night. She then swung the car around and drove right at Dents. Dents eyes went wide in surprise as the race had now become a game of chicken. Then she growled in anger. This kid was not going to make a fool of her. She wouldn't be the first to swerve. She was a vampire and would most likely survive the crash. She knew George wasn't and if she wanted to live, she'd have to swerve first. Dents put her foot down on the gas and sped towards George.

George giggled with madness, as she raced to her certain death. Then at the very last minute, George swerved; but only enough to tip Dent's car, like a pool cube. Dent's car went spinning out of control and George raced for the finish line. Dents got her car under control and sped after George. But no matter how fast she wished that car engine would go, she couldn't catch up to George. George easily beat her to the finish by a good car length. The other races cheered madly as George got out of her car, stood on the hood, and roared her victory.

"Damn, that girl's got balls. She actually had me scarred." laughed Newport.

"George!" yelled Seras, as she pulled George off the hood of the car. "That was the stupidest thing…."

"Whoa, I'm O.K. and I won."

"Damn it, George." said Seras, as she hugged her. "Don't scare me like that."

"Seras. Let go. I can't breathe."

Seras let go and the other racers congratulated George. They shook her hand, poured their beers on her head, and lifted her onto their shoulders.

"George! George! George!"

"Congratulation George," praised Newport, as he smiled at her. "You're the first human ever to beat Dents. The first human ever inducted into our little gang."

"There was Danny." spoke up someone.

"Yeah, but Danny was turned. And then his dumb ass had to go and get whacked by the Hellsing Organization. We're just lucky that he had the good sense to die quietly, instead of ratting us out." reported another.

"Well Dents, isn't there something you want to say." asked Axton, grinning from ear to ear that his inductee had beat her.

"Yeah, when I get my new car, I'm gonna kick your ass." growled Dents, as she handed over the keys to her car.

George graciously accepted the keys with a wicked grin.

"The next car you get better be better than this one. Cause I've got to give this car back to my master. So next time we race, it will be against your own car, and it will be blue."

"Fcking btch! I'm gonna…"

"Easy girls, save it for racing. So George, now that you're a Pit Viper, are you ready to take on Club Fang?"

"Club Fang? Are you serious?"

"As the grave. Club Fang is the premiere in Street Racing Gangs."

"How many street racing gangs are there?" asked George, seriously.

"Five. Club Fang is number one right now. The Sisters are second." told Newport.

"The Sisters, is an all girl race gang?"

"Yep. Sexy, Bad ass, and Fast. You don't mess with the Sisters. They will fck you, your car, your friends, and your family. They did it to Pit Stop. They wiped out his car, his crew, and his whole family." explained Axton.

"Revenge for what?" asked George.

"For hitting Crystal. He was drunk and she was trash talking his crew. He hit her and the fight was on."

George's eyes grew dark. She could understand wiping out his car and his crew, but involving his family was over the line. The Sisters were now marked for death in George's mind.

"And the other three crews?" asked Seras, wanting to get off that subject.

"The Dark Ones are third, the Hellracers are fourth…"

"And you Pit Vipers are in last place." laughed George.

"For now. But you're gonna change all that." said Newport, with confidence.

"Really? And what do I get?"

"Besides your life." snarled Dents, viciously.

"Yeah, besides that." laughed George, giving her the finger.

"How about an eternal life membership as a Pit Viper and a cool jacket." offered Newport. "I'll even pip out your new car for you, for free."

"How about I keep my status symbol as the only human in your gang and you give me your car." countered George.

Newport looked at his car, an Aston Martin DB9, fully loaded and completely tricked out.

"My car?"

"Your car." smiled George.

"No deal. That car took me a year to build."

"Then have fun losing again this year." said George, tossing Dent's car keys to Seras. "Come on Seras; let's get these cars home before master gets back."

Everyone just watched as Seras walked over to Dent's car and George got into hers. Axton turned to Newport.

"Come on Newport, you know we need her."

"FCK! George wait."

George rolled down the window and sat on the window's edge.

"Changed your mind?"

"Win the race, make us Pit Vipers first place, and the car's yours." he growled with reluctance.

"Hope you're ready rule then, because I never lose."

"And if you do, lose." warned Newport, grabbing George's left arm. "You and your sister become my slaves. Kapesh?"

"Keep your dick on and let's go." said George, pulling out of his grip and getting back into her car.

"Pit Vipers! Roll!" ordered Newport.


	74. The True Spartan Part 2

**Note: **I misspell curse words on purpose. For those of you under eighteen, and because of the rules of the fanfiction site.

George is seventeen. How many of you were perfect angles at seventeen? Doing stupid things is part of being a teenager. I did 'em. Besides George also believes herself to be invincible, but she's about to learn otherwise.

--

**Chapter 74: The True Spartan (part 2)**

Hours later, over a hundred people from ages eighteen to forty-eight gathered at Ghost Hall. Ghost Hall, as it had been nicknamed, was once the greatest raceway of the 1910 circuit. It had turns so sharp, that if you lost control of your car, you could end up a ghost. That's why this raceway had been closed down and a newer safer course had been built. But even now, the Ghost Hall raceway was still in use.

George, Seras, and the Pit Vipers were the last to arrive. They were laughed at by all the other racers as they pulled up to the raceway. A real hardass Irish boy, with tattoos, and piercings walked up to Newport; and even though he was shorter than Newport, it was clear that he held Newport's respect.

"You pussy's are late."

"We were inducting a new driver."

"What happened? Dents get busted…or buried like that dumbass Danny."

"She lost to our new driver. Our new driver is gonna bury you and make us number one."

"You? Number One? You haven't got the balls to be Number One, even if by some miracle you did win."

"Ringo." growled Newport. "One day, I'm gonna…"

"What? You wanna say something." threatened Ringo, his eyes growing dark and his fangs growing longer.

Newport just snarled at him, as he backed down.

"I didn't think so, ass muncher. So let's see your new driver. Bring him before the king."

"Axton, go get George."

"Come on George, and don't be afraid. I won't let them harm you."

"That's nice."

Axton and George walked up to Newport and stood by him. Ringo looked her over.

"This? This is your new driver?" he laughed.

He laughed so hard that his stomach started hurting. And the others laughed with him. George just smirked at him, walked up to him, grabbed the ring in his lip and ripped it off him. He growled in rage at her. George ignored him, slipped the ring onto her middle finger and held it up for him to see.

"Hm, what do you know a perfect fit."

Ringo licked his lip and spit the blood to the ground. He looked at her with dark eyes as he spoke.

"You got nerve, human! What makes you think you can come into my territory, bringing these losers with you, and disrespect me like this!"

"A Queen must restore order to her rule by making example of fools and idiots. Otherwise, the other peasants my revolt." declared George, staring him down.

Axton and Newport swallowed the lumps in her throat as this little human faced down the strongest vampire in their street gang. Seras just worried that George was going to go too far and that she was gonna get herself killed. Suddenly, Ringo started laughing. And then, everyone else started laughing with him, as the tension left the air.

"See Newport, this little human's got more balls than you. Her I can see being king one day; but you…never. So what's your name?"

"George Victoria."

"Age."

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen, and all ready to rule." laughed Ringo.

"Kings of old were younger than me, and all chosen by destiny. Just like I've been. Before this night is over, you will bow to me." declared George.

"I bow to no man." threatened Ringo.

"Good thing I'm a girl." snarled George, with vicious delight.

"Yes, you are. Come and meet the other drivers."

Ringo led George and Seras around to the other drivers and their gangs. Axton and Newport tried to follow, but Ringo stopped them.

"And where do you think you're going? You know your place. Get to the cage you losers."

"The cage?" asked Seras.

"First and second place winners sit in the box seats. Third and fourth place sit in the "common man's place" or the regular seats, and the fifth place losers have to sit in the cage, under the regular seats. The Pit Vipers have been there so long though, that they call it home." explained Ringo, with mirth in his voice.

"Hey Ringo!"

"Who's your new girlfriend?"

"She's a bit young for you, isn't she?"

"Ladies, say hello to George. She's the new driver for the Pit Vipers."

George noticed three triplets, obviously the leaders of the Sisters street gang. But one stood out, among the triplets. She was tall and slender and sexy; black hair and green eyes. Her street gang wore the colors of black and red, with little coffins tattooed to their left forearm and the words "take blood, its free" tattooed below it.

"Those losers? If you have any skill, which we'll soon find out, you should think about joining the Sisterhood."

"This is Debra, also known as the goddess. She's the leader and the driver for the Sisters. The other two are her twin sisters, Regina and Mellissa."

"Yo Ringo! How's it hanging?"

"This is Clark. He's the driver for the Dark Ones."

Clark was a young man of about twenty-five. He had brown hair, black eyes, and looked more like a young executive than a street punk. Because even though he wore street clothes, they were designer street clothes.

"Faster than a speeding bullet, that's me." he smiled.

"So are you a bird or a plane?" smirked George, giving him a wink, and noticeable looking at his crotch.

"Oh, it's a plane, baby. A jumbo jet 747." he laughed, as he fondled himself. "I like this one. Ohh, but not as much as I like her sister. Hello, gorgeous."

"Just you stay away from my little sister." growled Seras.

"After the race, Clark. After the race." chuckled Ringo, giving him a high five.

"Count on it. Seras was it? It will be my pleasure, my very great pleasure." smiled Clark.

"And this here is Lucifer. He's the leader of the Hellracers."

Lucifer looked evil. He had black hair, black eyes, and a darkness about him. He acted if all were beneath him, even his own gang members.

"Hi." he said, with a condescending tone.

"And this is his driver Knuckles."

Knuckles looked like a driver. He was of medium height and had a lean build. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He had a winning smile and dressed like a driver; glasses, jacket and all. He was a wannabe Nascar racer.

"Knuckles because of big hands?" asked George.

"Knuckles cause he gripes the wheel like a madman, and doesn't let go till the race is over. So, now that you met the competition, you still want to race?"

"More than ever. I'll show you all what a human can do."

"Roll up to the line and let's get started."

"George." warned Seras, as they walked back to their car. "What are you doing?"

"First, I'm gonna win this race. Then, I'm gonna do my job." she smiled.

"What?!"

"Racers! Start your engines!"

"Wish me luck." winked George.

The Announcer gave the rules for the newcomer.

"This race is only one lap. There are no rules and no rematches. I, Nikon, judge the race and my decision is final. If you don't like it, then race again next year. Racers, start your engines. On your mark, get set, GO!"

Five cars left sid marks as they tore away from the starting line. All were neck and neck, for a while, then those that had NOS tanks used them a pulled away from others. Clark was fastest because he had a jet engine in his car. George could hear it rev. Even with her V12 engine, if she didn't do something to catch up. She'd lose. She watched all four of them speed for the finish line and then she got an idea. There were no rules, right?

George used a wind spell to speed up her car. She used a levitation spell to life the car off the ground. She raced up the side of the track's walls and flipped the car over into the air. The other racers watched in awe, as George's car sailed over theirs upside down. George's car overshadowed the others and George just waved at them, as she looked them in the eye. She flipped the car again and the car landed on the track, a hair's breadth in front of the other cars, causing every driver to swerve. Clark spun out and hit the wall. Knuckles actually let go of the wheel, as his car careened into the pit stop area. Debra and Ringo managed to maintain control of their cars and chased after George. Neither of them was willing to lose to a human, and Ringo most definitely didn't want to lose his crown to Newport.

Ringo chased George down. He nodded to Debra and she nodded back. Both cars ran alongside George's car and pinned her in.

"George, look out!" warned Seras.

Ringo and Debra tried to guide George's car into a wall to crash; but then two stalagmites grew out of the ground, and Ringo and Debra's crashed right into them, completely totaling both cars. Then as quickly as they appeared, they disappeared. George's car was the only car to cross the finish line that night.

The Pit Vipers were elated and joyous, as their status went from slaves to Kings all in one night. They ran to George's car and lifted her onto their shoulders.

"George! George! George!"

The other gangs just stood in awe of the race; and then they too cheered at the totally awesome race that had just been run. Each gang went to look to their drivers and help them out of their cars. And then each leader and their driver met at the winners circle. All listened attentively, as Nikon gave out the new rankings.

"Fifth place, the Dark Ones. Clark, you were first to hit the wall."

"Oh man." groaned Clark.

"Damn it, not the cages." complained his gang. "Yuck, I bet they smell of the Pit Vipers stench."

"Just wait till next year." swore Clark.

"Fourth place, the Hellracers. Knuckles, you made it farther than Clark, before you hit the pits, and the coke machine, and the tire racks."

"Fourth place again?" whined Knuckles.

"Quit whining, be thankful you're not the ones in the cages." reminded Lucifer. "I need to find a new driver. That's three years in a row, you've come in fourth."

"Third place, Club Fang."

"No way! Debra and I crashed at the same time!" protested Ringo.

"Look at the track. Look at your cars." said Nikon, pointing.

Everyone looked.

"Yes, you both hit at the same time, but your car is smashed in further than hers. That puts her car ahead of you. The Sisters win second place." declared Nikon.

"Bullshit!" hollered Ringo, enraged.

Not only had he lost his crown, but he lost it to a human, **and** he came in third, making his gang commoners.

"She cheated!" he accused.

"How do you cheat in a game with no rules?" asked George, greatly amused by Ringo's humiliation. "Go on, bow before me, and say it. Say Master Blaster rules Barter Town."

"You're dead, you little btch! Nobody makes a fool of me!"

Ringo lunged at George. Nikon tried to stop him, but was pushed out of the way.

"My decisions are final! Wait till next year!"

"Fck you! I'm killing her now and taking my crown back!"

"I just hate sore losers." laughed George, preparing for a fight.

"Run, George!" yelled Axton, as he jumped in front of her and took the hit from Ringo.

Newport grabbed George and threw her into Seras' arms.

"Take your sister and go. We'll handle them."

George just watched as Seras carried her over her shoulder back to the car.

"Seras, put me down. It's undignified for a queen to be carried so. Besides, we still have a job to do."

"George, you've caused enough trouble for one night. We're leaving. We'll tell Sir Hellsing about the street gangs and she'll send Alucard to handle it."

George kneed Seras in the face and Seras put her down.

"I fight my own battles." said George, putting on her gloves. "Ink."

Ink appeared in shadow boy form.

"Yes, master."

"Are you ready to play?"

"Most definitely, master."

"But George, these are freaks, not humans."

"So, that just means they'll be harder to beat."

"George! Ugh!"

George put her hands on the ground and said...

"Holy Barrier."

The entire raceway now glowed white. All by themselves, the doors shut and all the windows locked tight. Even the doors and windows that were broken, were covered by a soft glowing light. Not a single vampire would be escaping tonight.

"Oh grief, George." complained Seras, watching George walk away.

Since the other gangs were cool with the rankings, and since they would change again in another year, they stayed out of the fight between Club Fang and the Pit Vipers. All the other gangs just watched as the two gangs beat the crap out of each other. Debra watched with a curious interest, as George and a shadow boy entered the fight.

"This human is more than she seems." Debra told her sisters.

"This is going to be an interesting fight." they agreed.

George and Ink waded into the fight breaking heads and limbs as they went. It really didn't matter to them if they were Pit Vipers or Club Fangers; all of them were going to die tonight in George's eyes. However, right now, George's goal was Ringo. Ringo and Newport were fighting like lions, but Ringo had the bigger set of balls, and he easily beat Newport. Newport lay dead at Ringo's feet. Ringo snarled with blind hatred at George, as he prepared to fight her.

"You're turn, now I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Yes, it's my turn now; and I'm gonna bury you here."

The fight was on. Ink kept anyone who tried to back Ringo up off of George's back, as she and Ringo fought it out. George was trained in all styles of martial arts; but Ringo was trained in only one, the tiger style.

"My tiger style will kill you." he declared, trying to rip her heart out with his claws.

"Only if you can hit me with it." laughed George, blocking his blow and slipping out of his grasp, while she kicked him in his crotch. "The Monkey King will kick your ass…and then you can kiss mine."

**"Arrrgghh!"**

Ringo threw punches at her left and right, but George blocked or ducked them all. Ringo tried to kick her, but George would counter his every move with a kick of her own. He tried to head butt her, but she phoenix kicked him in the head. Enraged, Ringo tried to rush her, but George just jumped over him and out of his way.

"Are you sure you know how to fight? Or are you so menacing that you've never had to fight before?" laughed George.

That's when Ringo roared, rushed her, and pinned her to the ground. His fangs tore into her shoulder, before she could push him away. He tried to choke the life from her, but she fireballed him and kicked him away. She looked at the blood dripping from her shoulder. And then she looked at him.

"Now, now, now, no hickies." she grinned with dark glee.

George finished Ringo with a vortex of fire. Using both a wind spell and a fire spell, she killed Ringo with his own personal hell.

Seras was busy fighting with the other Club Fang members, when she smelled something; George's blood. She looked over at her and heard her say no hickies. Had Ringo bitten her? That's when the growling began. The other gangs who had been willing to stay out of the fight, now took great interest in George. Virgin's blood was bleeding from George and sending the other gangs into a blood frenzy, like hungry sharks.

"George!" screamed Seras, in warning.

That's when George stopped playing and got serious.

"Lightning wire." declared George, as she pulled the wires from her gloves.

The attack came so fast that if it hadn't been for Ink and the other shadow servants at her command, George would have been eaten. The shadow servants surrounded George and gave her the time she needed to send her wires out. She entangled fifty-two of the gang members and cut them to shreds.

"Earthquake!" shouted George, as her hands hit the ground.

The ground started to tremble and shake. It opened up and the Dark Ones fell into the earth. They were impaled, as their bodies were pierced with stalagmites.

"Seras, go finish them off. Don't let them regenerate."

Seras nodded. She floated down and killed all of them before they could free themselves from George's earth spell.

"Wood rain." said George.

Suddenly, out of the sky, fell sharp slivers of wood. The Hellracers screamed as wood splinters entered their bodies and stabbed their hearts, as it traveled through their bloodstreams. The Sisters weren't so stupid or so hungry that they would attack George. Not after they had seen what she could do. They jumped into their cars and sped for the exits, but they couldn't escape. They slammed into the barriers head on and crashed their cars. Some cars were just crushed, while others exploded from ruptured NOS tanks. As they crawled from their cars, looking to escape, George finished them off with fireballs to their gas tanks. Car after car exploded, lighting up the night and sending a vampire to its grave. Ink and the other shadow servants finished off the Pit Vipers and the Club Fang members until none were left. None, but Axton.

"George." he looked around him in disbelief at all the destruction that one human girl could cause. "Why? We made you one us."

"My name is George Victoria Hellsing and I will never be one of you." she declared, her breathing heavy, and her shoulder bleeding.

Axton just looked at her with sad eyes, but his eyes also never left her shoulder. George looked down at her bleeding shoulder. She covered her hand in blood and then held it out to him. He shamefully and hungrily stepped forward to taste of her virgin blood. George let him and then whispered in his ear.

"You would shed my blood in order to live, and this is why you must die. Fireball."

George's hand caught on fire and burned Axton to death. Ink and the other shadow servants just watched. And when they were satisfied that the danger to George was over, they disappeared. That's when Seras went apeshit on George.

"George! You bloody idiot! You were bitten!"

Seras grabbed George and held her tightly, as she sucked George's blood out and spit it upon the ground; as one would do with snake bites. George was caught by surprise and tried to push Seras away. She was bitten yes, but he didn't kill her; so she wouldn't turn, right?

"Seras, stop! Seras, let me go! Seras, you're hurting me!"

But Seras didn't listen and she wouldn't stop. She just kept sucking out George's blood, until George passed out from the loss of blood.

--

Integra and Jonathan were waiting up for them when they got home. Seras opened the front door mentally, as she quickly carried George inside. She was happy to see them waiting for her, until the questioning began.

"Where's my car?" asked Jonathan, gruffly.

"Where the **hell **have you two been, and what happened to George?" asked Integra, now seeing that she was unconscious and bleeding from the shoulder.

"Vampires, street gangs, racing, she was bitten." blurted out Seras, in a mad rush to explain. "I sucked out as much blood as I could without killing her."

"Whoa, slow down. What?! She was bitten?!" exclaimed Integra, very aware of the seriousness of George's wound.

Suddenly, Alucard appeared.

"Bitten by who?"

"Ringo, leader of the Club Fang street racers. Don't worry though, He's dead. George killed him."

"I thought we took care of those street racers." complained Integra, as she examined George's wound.

"Those were bikers. These I'm guessing were illegal street cars." reasoned Alucard. "Which is why they took Jonathan's car."

"You should have reported in." scolded Integra.

"I tried to, but… you know George."

"Alucard, is George alright?"

Alucard took George into his arms and sucked at her wound.

"She will be. I only taste Walter's blood in her."

"Thank god." said Integra, with relief, but then she grabbed Seras by her collar and shoved her against the wall. "If you and George ever go hunting without my permission…"

"We didn't mean to. Honest. It all started when George and this boy named Axton got into a little one on one street race on Miller's road." explained Seras, surprised by Integra's strength.

"I told you that looked like my car on the evening news!" said Jonathan.

"Not now Jon." growled Integra.

"Seras, you're a vampire and George's older sister. You should know better! You **will** report any contact with the undead to me immediately! You **will never** let George directly confront a vampire by herself!" raged Integra, as she banged Seras head against the wall with each new rule. "AM I UNDERSTOOD!"

"Yes, sir. Yes, Sir Hellsing. I'm sorry."

"And you George!" shouted Integra, as she grabbed George by her collar and shook her. "Are you insanely stupid?! You are never…"

"Ah, Integra dear, George is unconscious. And shaking her like that isn't helping. Let her rest tonight. You can yell at her in the morning." urged Jonathan, as he got Integra to release her.

"Seras, my office now! You will make a full report and then you will go to bed. Tomorrow night, I will begin your punishment."

"Yes, sir." said Seras, sheepishly.

"Alucard, put George to bed. I will punish her tomorrow. Three hours in the toy box for not reporting in, and another three hours for being STUPID!"

Alucard nodded his understanding of Integra's orders, and carried George to her room. As he went, he bit his tongue and let his blood seep into George's wound. All at once, the wound began to seal itself. Alucard dressed her for bed; and as he pulled the covers up over her, he called Ink to his side. Ink appeared and Alucard grabbed him by his throat. Ink was shook with fear, as he dangled from Alucard's ever tightening grasp.

"What happened?! How did George get bitten?! And why weren't you watching her?!"

Ink told Alucard of all that had happened that night. He showed Alucard the race and the fight. Alucard was both angry and proud of his young protégée. He released Ink from his grasp and Ink quickly left Alucard's sight. Alucard sat on George's bed and watched her sleep.

"Well now, taking on one hundred freaks. That's quiet and achievement…for a human. But you are still human, George. Don't be so foolish as to throw away your life for fun. Maybe Miss Perry was right all those years ago. I should teach you discipline, more than strength. Tomorrow morning you will endure you mother's punishment; and then tomorrow night, you will endure mine."


	75. Human or Inhuman

Chapter : Human Or Inhuman

**Note: **This story is for Kaisha Shiori, Dark Night, Paladin-Kriss, Ford B, Rictor Yagami, and Sammich Man. The more you commented on Alucard's punishment for George, the more I started thinking; thinking about the fights that teens get into with their parents all the time. So, even though I hadn't originally planned to write this chapter, this Bud's for you.

To Elegan Black: Sorry, not planning to make George a vampire now or ever. She's dangerous enough. If she were immortal, she'd be a threat to humans and have to be destroyed. Remember absolute power corrupts absolutely. Sooner or later, George would stop serving mankind and try to dominate it. Her mortality and her human emotions and consciousness balance her out and keep her grounded.

--

**Chapter 75: Human Or Inhuman**

It had been two days since the street race incident, and still George hadn't woken up. Alucard awoke for the evening and found Integra sitting by George's bedside watching her sleep. Alucard watched Integra for a while; concern and worry were etched into her face as she watched over George. She was still angry about George's recklessness, but those emotions were second to her fear for George's life.

"She alright." said Alucard, making his presence known. "She's just tired."

"I can imagine. Seras showed me what happened."

"Her body is exhausted. The physical strain of fighting vampires, the spiritual strain from using magic, and the fact that Seras sucked her body dry to keep her alive was more than her human body could handle. She'll sleep for another day; but she will be fine." assured Alucard.

"Did we do the right thing?" asked Integra, softly.

"Meaning?"

"She was so innocent and so happy when you first found her. She had her whole life ahead of her. We should have never adopted her. **We** are killing her. Remember how she used to giggle." reminisced Integra.

"She still giggles." smirked Alucard, as he looked at George. "It's just not the sort of giggling that would be considered normal…or sane."

"Am just afraid…"

Alucard knelt before Integra and lifted her chin to look her in the eyes.

"We need her. And we gave her the skills she'll need to survive here."

"There is no life here, Alucard, only death. And my boys will face the same."

"And George will protect them."

"How? She's too reckless."

"She's enthusiastic."

"She's hardheaded and stubborn."

"She's persistent." chuckled Alucard.

"Alucard."

"Integra, all teenagers are wild and rebellious. She'll settle down just like Walter did. Age will give her experience and wisdom and patience. Time will cool her temperament."

"Was Walter like this when he was young?"

"Yes. Sometimes he was like a caged lion; but over the years his lust for battle began to wane. He settled down to serve Hellsing in the role of butler and bodyguard."

Integra stole a glance at George's bed.

"I admit it was fun to teach her, but now…now she seems too much like…"

"Too much like me to still be human."

"Yes." admitted Integra.

"That is my fault, or maybe it's her own. She did absorb some of me, all those years ago." said Alucard, as he sat on the floor by George's bed. "However, George is still human, and that's what's important."

--

It was another two days before George woke up. She woke up feeling great; at least until Integra called her to her office. George stood flabbergasted, as Integra unloaded both barrels on her.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" shouted Integra.

"My job." replied George, just a fiercely.

"Killing vampires is not your job, its Alucard's! Your job is to watch over your brothers!"

"I'm a hunter, not a nanny! My god! How the hell did Uncle Walter do it?! How could he be so subservient and still keep his sanity for over fifty years!"

"George, you're not indestructible! You're mortal!"

"I know that!"

"Do you?! Do you really?! Because you sure don't act like it! Do you ever stop to think about what you're doing, before you do it?!"

"Not really, no. I just access the situation and take the appropriate action!"

"The appropriate action would have been for you to call me! Not go challenging one hundred vampires all by yourself!"

"I wasn't by myself! Ink and Seras were there too!"

"And yet you still got bitten! If it wasn't for Seras' quick thinking, you'd be dead now!"

"I'm a virgin! I'd be undead now and this wouldn't even be an issue!"

Before George could even register what had happen, her face began to sting from the slap that Integra had just given her. George looked at her mother with dark eyes, as her anger began to rage. Why were they being so…so…bullheaded? The Hellsing Organization kills vampires. She had just killed one hundred vampires. So why weren't they happy? Why weren't they throwing her a party and telling her how great she was?

"George, you will spend six hours in the toy box." judged Integra.

"No." said George, defiantly.

"Yes, you will. Locking you in the basement dungeon doesn't do any good."

"But I did nothing wrong!"

"You went hunting without permission! You did not report in! You nearly got yourself killed!"

"I killed one hundred vampires without one human casualty!"

"**You** were the casualty George! Do you even know how I would feel if I lost you!"

"So hire another butler!"

"Is that what you think?! Is that all you believe you are to me!"

Suddenly, Integra doubled over in pain. She held her stomach and tried to breathe. George rushed to her side. Concern and fear for Integra filled her because she didn't know what was wrong.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"No, she's not." said Alucard, appearing out of thin air. "She's pregnant and the stress of yelling at you really isn't doing her any good."

"She's pregnant? Again? Well, you're right, she shouldn't be yelling at me. I did my job and now I will continue to do it. I will make you some tea and call your doctor."

"No." said Integra, taking the chair that Alucard offered her. "You are grounded. Alucard, put her in her toy box."

"What? You're still going to punish me! You need me!" protested George.

"I have Jon, and Seras finished her punishment yesterday. Now you will begin yours."

"Come George." called Alucard.

"No." said George, standing her ground.

Alucard just looked at her. She had never disobeyed or challenged him before. But then George was a teenager and it was to be expected. Alucard had lived long enough to know how foolish, reckless, and disobedient they were. Thank god they always grew out of it.

"So you want to fight vampires, do you?"'

"Isn't that why you've been training me all these years?"

"Hm, then you will fight me. If you win, there will be no punishment; but if I win, you will be flogged and spend twelve hours in the box."

"Fine." said George, taking off her weights and putting on her gloves.

"Alucard." called Integra.

"If she wants to fight vampires, then she'll fight a real vampire." said Alucard, taking a hold of George's collar and disappearing.

Alucard and George reappeared in the backyard. Integra watched from her balcony window, as the steady rain drenched them both.

"Are you ready, George?" he asked, with a wicked grin.

"Yes." said George, putting up her fists.

Alucard moved and George moved with him. She moved in to punch him and a shot was heard. Alucard looked down at his torso. George had feigned a right punch, only to follow up with a shot from a 9mm in her left hand.

"Very clever, human. Seems you have a lot of tricks up your sleeve. If I were a freak, I'd be dead."

"Then I win."

"I'm not a freak. I'm a real vampire, and the only way for you to win this fight is for you to kill me."

Alucard knocked the gun from George's hand and grabbed her by her throat. George started to choke as her eyes bulged from the lack of oxygen. George used a fire spell to burn his arm away and she dropped to the ground. Then she began throwing fire spell after fire spell at him. He just laughed as he dodged them all. This was the most fun he'd had in a long time. Too bad he couldn't punish George every day. He then ran at her with vampiric speed and hit her hard. She flew backwards, her head hit the ground, and rolled eight feet. She coughed up blood, as she struggled to breathe. It felt like his punch had crushed her ribs and they were piercing her lungs. She fought the pain and stood up to attack again. The rain splattered in her eyes, Alucard didn't seem effected by the rain at all.

"I'm a vampire. Spells don't work on me." he laughed at her.

"This one will." said George, as blood from her head dripped into her eye. "Holy Light!"

George's hand began to glow and Alucard retreated from her. It was true that spell could hurt him, but only if she could catch him. Suddenly, George's wires shot out. Damn she was fast, but not fast enough. Her wires held no prey as she pulled them in. And no matter how fast she sent her wires at him, he was always faster. Fed up with losing and because she was getting tired, she decided to change tactics.

"Tired George?" chuckled Alucard. "Vampires don't get tired."

"Laugh at this. Confinement!"

Alucard stopped laughing, as the most sacred and holy of spells began to weave itself around him. It was the same spell that Abraham had used to bind him. Blue/white light sparkled, sizzled, and ebbed as it bound him to the spot. It seemed to sap his strength as he fell to his knees.

"Give up!" demanded George, as she used the last of her strength to contain and control him. "I win."

"No. And to think that you would use this spell on me."

"I had no choice. As you said, you are a real vampire."

"Well then, you'd better kill me and end this game."

"No, I don't want you dead. I just want you to say I win."

"No."

"Don't make me…"

"Do it." challenged Alucard.

George just looked at him as he stared at her. He was in great pain. She could tell. But if she continued, if she finished the spell, she would kill him. They both knew that. So why? Why he testing her? Was he testing her resolve?

"Fine, so be it. Die, vampire."

George increased the strength of the spell that held him, and then she started beating him to death with her Holy charged gloves. Punch after punch, connected with his head, jaw, face, and body, as she took out all her anger on him. She ended the fight by using the wires to sever his head from his shoulders. Then she collapsed as his body turned to dust. She fell to her knees as she cried; her whole body still shaking from the fight. Why had he pushed her so far? What was he trying to prove?

Suddenly, she heard laughter and bats surrounded her; nipping and cutting her as they flew around her. She didn't swat at them, she just shielded her eyes. Soon the swarm of bats began to congeal into human form, and Alucard stood before her, whole and complete.

"Nice try, George, very well done. If I were a normal vampire, I would be your servant or I would be dead. But you have forgotten who I really am. I am a five hundred year old master vampire, created by the Hellsing Organization to survive anything that man or vampire can throw at me, and I already have a master. Now, let the real fight begin."

George's eyes went wide as she realized what he meant. All this time he had been playing with her, gauging her strength. Letting her use hers up and determining her limits. Now she understood why she could never defeat him. He had no physical body to kill. He was a shadow, a thought, a dark force that took human form to communicate with the humans he served. He was immortal, indestructible, and powerful.

The attack came so fast, that George didn't even see it. She couldn't see his movements, couldn't react to his movements; she could only feel each attack as it came. A chunk of flesh was missing from her right arm. The excruciating pain told her that. She looked down and saw what looked like a bite. Like someone eating chicken, a piece of her was missing; and her arm was bleeding profusely. She tried to stop the bleeding, but that's when the next attack came. This time it was her left leg. She fell to her knee and looked up at Alucard. He was standing there, just standing there. He didn't even have to move to attack her. His dark shadows emanating from him and his shadow dogs at his feet, just waiting to be released.

"Now George, you will learn why only vampires can fight another vampire. And why it is my job and not yours to fight for Hellsing."

With that, Alucard unleashed himself on her, and he showed her no mercy. Integra flinched with sorrow as she watched each blow that Alucard gave George. She trusted him not to kill her; but if George did not submit, if she proved herself to be more trouble than she was worth; Integra was just as sure that Alucard would kill her and think nothing of it. He would miss her, maybe, for about fifty years or so, if that; and then he would forget her, just another toy that amused him for awhile.

George tried not to scream, but that was impossible. The pain of having ones flesh ripped from their body was too much pain to be ignored. She tried to fight back, but his shadows would counter her movements and battered her body back and forth like a tennis ball between to rackets. George could only let the tears fall, as her body succumbed to the pain; the pain of tearing, ripping, gnashing and destroying. Such a pain that she had never felt before. It was more than physical. It was more than mental. It was a soulful pain. A pain so deep, that it was all that she was. She didn't even feel human anymore. No arms, no legs, no eyes to see or ears to hear; just a pain so unbearable that not even death could relieve her from it. Soon George reached her limit; her mind went black and her body collapsed to the ground. The rain mixing with her blood as both ran upon the ground.

Alucard's shadows retreated from her and his dogs left George alone. Alucard walked up to her and lifted her body into his arms. He brought George's broken and bleeding body to Integra. She stepped back as he morphed through her closed rain splattered window. George's body was covered in blood and wet with rain. Her clothes stuck to her soaking wet body, but Alucard was just a dry as if he had been inside all night.

"Shall I put her in her toy box now, master?"

"I think you've punished her far more than I ever could. Please take her to the infirmary."

"As you wish, master."

--

It was four months later, before all of George's wounds healed. And it was another two weeks before she would walk again. When they released her from the infirmary, the first thing she did was to go and see Integra. She was sitting on her office balcony, enjoying the sunshine and a cup of tea. George noticed that her stomach was getting bigger, and she wondered if it was going to be a girl this time. Anyway, George greeted Integra with a bow.

"Good morning, sir."

"Good morning, George. How are you feeling?" smiled Integra, nodding to George's greeting.

"All better. Thank God I heal quickly."

"You call four months quickly." mused Integra.

"Yes. The doctor said I shouldn't even be alive."

"Alucard was only trying…"

George knelt before her mother.

"I know. I'm human. I'm weak and I'm mortal. I'm sorry."

"You're not weak George." corrected Integra, as she ran her fingers through George's hair. "You're the strongest human that I've ever known; stronger than all my soldiers and smarter than all my intelligence personal. I'm very proud of you George. You are more to me than a butler, more to me than a nanny. You are my daughter, my first born, and I love you very much."

George smiled as joy and happiness filled her. She had never heard Integra Hellsing say I love you to anyone, not even Jonathan.

"Thank you, mother. I will be good. I promise."

Integra smiled. Her children called her mother every day, but to hear it from George was more precious to her than all the money and power in the world.

"So, is there anything that you need, sir?" asked George, standing up.

"A back rub would be nice."

"As you wish, sir."


	76. A Day in the Life of Hellsing

**Chapter 76: A Day In The Life of Hellsing**

Integra woke up to an awful noise. She looked around her bedroom and adjusted her eyes to the light. She noticed that Jonathan was not beside her. She looked to the bathroom, as she heard the music coming from it.

_"Spent forty-eight dollars last night at the county fair. I throwed out my shoulder, but I won her that teddy bear. She's got me saying Sugar-pie, honey, darlin', and dear, I ain't seen a football game all year. I'm gonna get fired, If I don't get some sleep. My long lost buddies Say I'm gettin' in too deep. But I like it, I love it, I want some more of it, I try so hard, I can't rise about it. Don't know what it is 'Bout that little gal's lovin', But I like it, I love it, I want some more of it."_

She got up and found Jonathan in the bathroom shaving and singing up a storm.

"What in the hell is that god awful noise your making?!"

"That my dear, is Tim McGraw. Chart topper of country music."

"Country music? You never told me you like that noise." she complained, turning the radio off.

"Noise? I beg to differ. These songs are "lessons of life" in song. And I did tell you. It was on that questionnaire you made me fill out years ago."

"It said you like music." remembered Integra, thinking back. "I just assumed you meant real music, not this noise."

"I said music, but I didn't say what kind. I like all kinds. I can listen to classical music, if I want. But I really love country music."

"O.K. now you have to die." said Integra, turning to leave. "George!"

"Ha, ha, ha. The only thing I have to do…is to teach you how to have fun. Come and dance with me." he said, turning the radio back on and turning it up loud.

_"Would you go with me if we were lost in fields of clover?  
Would we walk even closer until the trip was over; And would it be okay if I didn't know the way. If I gave you my hand would you take it  
And make me the happiest man in the world. If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl. Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea? Let me know if you're really a dream  
I love you so, so would you go with me."_

"Dance? To this? I don't think so."

"Come on, you know you want to." said Jonathan, grabbing Integra by the waist and moving her hips with his.

"Jon let me go or I'll scream for George."

"Go ahead. She doesn't like this music either. She likes heavy metal."

"Jon, stop!" ordered Integra, as he tickled her. "I mean it Jon stop. Jon, stop it!"

"Make me, little darling."

Integra grabbed his wrist and back flipped Jonathan onto the floor. Jonathan was surprised that a three month pregnant woman could do that to him, but he was not giving up so easily. He leapt to his feet, picked up her, and carried her to the bed.

"Put me down, Jon." she demanded.

"Alright." he grinned, wickedly, as he dropped her on the bed and kissed her.

She struggled to get up, but he kept her pinned to the bed. Integra could have defeated him if she really wanted to, but Jonathan's kisses erased any idea of that. That's when George burst into the room. She had heard Integra's cry and came to see what the trouble was. She stopped short when she saw them on the bed.

"Whoa!"

"Hello George." chuckled Jonathan, still keeping Integra pinned to the bed. "Come to rescue your mother, have you?"

"No." said George, quickly shutting the door, as she backed out of the room.

"Oh good, that means your all mine." smiled Jonathan, kissing her again.

Integra just smiled, as she was never so glad to lose a fight. George just kept hitting herself in the head, as she walked away; trying to get that image out of her mind.

"I should have killed him years ago." she groaned.

--

The day was nice for a change. The sun was shining. So George decided to wash the car today. George was soaping the car down, when little Jon came up on her. He was holding the brand new soccer ball that Jonathan had given him for his birthday.

"George."

"Yes, little Jon."

"Will you help me practice for the football team? Tryouts are in three days and I want to be ready."

"Why don't you practice the moves that I've taught you instead? They will serve you much better in the future." said George, kneeling to wash the tires, while she talked with little Jon.

"Because I wanna play football." pouted little Jon.

"Tell you what then, I'll make you a deal." said George, looking straight at him.

"What kind of deal?" asked little Jon, warily.

He was only seven and a half, but he knew better than to trust George.

"You practice the moves I've taught you, and I'll give you your own football team."

"You will! Promise!" beamed little Jon, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Yes, but you must promise me to practice every day, or I'll take them back." said George, standing up and crossing her arms.

"Deal! So when do I get my team?"

"Now."

George snapped her fingers and twenty-two shadow boys appeared.

"Yes, master." said their leader.

"Teach him to be the best footballer ever. Don't kill him, but don't go easy on him either."

"Yes, master."

"Thanks, George." smiled little Jon, as he hugged George's waist.

"Not so fast." said George, pulling him off her.

She went into the house and came back out carrying something in her hands. She knelt before him and attached them to his legs.

"You've promised to practice. So you'll wear these."

"What are they?" he asked, looking down at them.

"Weighted leg bands. The same ones I wore when I was your age."

"But they're heavy." he complained, lifting his legs up and down to get the feel of them.

"Yes, they're heavy, but will make your legs stronger. You want strong legs, don't you?"

"Yes, I'll need strong legs for football."

"Then you'll wear these every day and every night. Never take them off."

Little Jon looked at his legs.

"Never ever?"

"Never ever."

"Ok, if they'll make me stronger." relented Jon.

Then he went off to play with his new shadow football team.

"I swear that kid is too much like his father." she complained, as she went back to washing the car.

--

When George finished washing the car, she went to the shooting range to clean the weapons. She found Pip and Seras arguing again.

"You're cheating!" cried Pip, as he checked the target again.

"No, I'm not. I'm just a better shot than you." smiled Seras.

"No, you're just afraid to get naked, and you're using your third eye to hit the targets." accused Pip, taking off his pants. "You've never been a better shot than me."

Seras just giggled at him, as she looked upon his light blue Adam & Eve low rise boxers. That's when George spoke up.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing strip shooting." said Pip, nonchalantly.

"Strip shooting?"

"It's strip poker with guns." said Seras.

"Right. Why not?" said George, rolling her eyes.

Of all the contests that Pip and Seras had challenged each other to over the years, this one was just asinine.

"But she's cheating." complained Pip, as he loaded a new magazine into his weapon.

George just raised an eyebrow at them.

"Uh huh, and the loser must…"

"Do whatever the winner says." finished Seras, shooting the paper target in his left eye. "If I win, he'll be cleaning my Harkonnen for a month."

"And if I win, you'll be cleaning my cannon." smiled Pip, mischievously. "Orally."

"Now you know why she's cheating." laughed George, as she left them alone. "What is it with these people today?"

--

George found Arthur in the living room. He was watching Sesame Street with Tarball, his shadow puppy. George had asked him why he named it Tarball, and he told her because that what he looks like, a ball made of tar.

Unlike little Jon, Arthur yielded to George's training, but only when he wanted to. Most of the time, he spent his time alone with Tarball and didn't want to be around anyone else. When George entered the living room to check on him, he looked up and said…

"Leave."

George just looked at him and smiled.

"Just as demanding as your mother, aren't you? Here's a snack for you and Tarball." said George, leaving them a sandwich.

Arthur nodded his thank you to her and split the sandwich with Tarball. He looked at George and George took that to mean she was excused. She just shook her head as she left the room.

--

George found Alucard in his room staring at the four walls like a mindless zombie.

"Bored, are we?" she asked, setting down his blood pack.

"Tremendously."

"Well, there are four wars going on in Africa, two in the Middle East, and one in the Philippines. Pick a side and go play." suggested George.

"We're not allowed to kill humans George." reminded Alucard.

"Then go to Mexico. I hear they're having trouble with chupacabras and little green men."

"I'm not allowed to leave England without Integra's consent."

"She's with Jon. I hardly think she'll miss you."

"That's what upsets me most. She used to think about me all the time." said Alucard, as he opened his blood pack.

"I know what you mean. I actually miss her yelling at me." mused George, as she pulled up and chair and set her feet on Alucard's table. "Now I spend my days yelling at the boys."

"Get used to it, George. Life is a circle, a never-ending and constantly repeating circle." he said with great discontent.

"Why don't we go to Rome?" asked George, slyly.

"No. As much as I relish the thought of killing Anderson, I can't take the thought of you and that boy. Besides you've been banned from Italy. You'd be breaking your parole if you went back."

Suddenly Alucard chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" asked George, wondering what could make Alucard laugh.

"I can't believe they actually had to amend the Vatican treaty to include you, and that your behavior towards Catholics actually takes up three paragraphs."

"Jeez, you beat up a couple of catholic priests and you're a political criminal. Besides, I told you I just went to see Michael."

George smiled as she thought about Michael. He had become a most excellent fighter. Michael was strong, fearless, and he had a good mind. He was honest and protective, and yet still hated her just enough to argue and fight with her. Maybe that's why Seras and Pip got into so many fights. It was funny; a Catholic and a Protestant, combining and joining forces, a Hellsing and an Iscariot, combining and producing children.

"Get out." said Alucard, as he read her mind.

"Sorry, master. There's just something about him that thrills and excites me, and not in a lustful way either. I just love having him around me. And I love fighting with him."

"Poor Ink, he'll suffer the same fate as me. Ugh, where did I go wrong?" groaned Alucard, with amusement in his voice. "You, Integra, and Seras need a lesson in men."

"Well, Sir's learned her lesson. And if Pip wins the shooting match, Seras will be getting her lesson. And me…"

"And you…"

"I've always hated school." smirked George.

"Good girl." smiled Alucard.


	77. George's First Official Mission

Note: This story is for Vampire 5 and KageAmaya491. I had already finished this story when Kage made and interesting suggestion. The more I started thinking about it, the more I couldn't stop thinking about it. Once "What If" enters my mind, strange things happen. So I rewrote the story to incorporate the idea.

Anyway, here's the story…

--

**Chapter 77: Her First Official Mission**

**Bang!** A door slammed.

"Help! Mummy! Daddy!"

"Come back here, you little brat!"

Integra waddled out of her room, wondering what the trouble was now, and Jonathan raced up stairs, hoping to get there before anybody died. They entered the boys' room and found little Jon hanging upside down from the ceiling by his left foot. George was under the bed, shouting at and trying to fish out Arthur.

"Come here, you little…!"

"George! What are you doing?" scolded Integra, as she sat down in the rocking chair.

Jonathan hurried over to his son Jon, untied him, and let him down.

"Daddy, she's being mean again." cried little Jon, pointing to George.

He put little Jon down and reached under the bed to pull George away from Arthur. George stood and addressed Integra.

"Little Jon put glue in my shoes and Arthur used my gloves for finger painting!" shouted George, accusingly. "Do you know how hard it is to get paint out of clothing? Besides these are my "special" gloves!"

"Jon? Arthur? Did you do these things?"

Little Jon stood beside his father and tried to look innocent.

"Uh, no, not me." he said.

"Liar." snarled George.

Arthur and Tarball crawled out from under the bed and just stood there. They didn't say a word. Arthur just looked angry, like he was the one who was the victim.

"George compared to what you used to do to me. Think of this as Karmatic payback." smirked Integra, crossing her arms.

"Karma's gonna get its ass kicked messing with me!" growled George.

"George." called Alucard, appearing out of thin air.

"Yes, master."

"If you wish to expend your energy, then let's expend it on some ghouls."

"Are you serious? You're finally taking me hunting?" brightened up George.

"Alucard, she's not twenty-one yet." reminded Integra.

"True, but then I could always leave her here and let her expend her energy by getting revenge upon your boys." chuckled Alucard.

Integra thought about the fights that had ensued in the last couple of days. George tried to teach the boys as she had been taught; but Jon didn't want to learn. Arthur didn't mind training, but refused to be obedient when it was something that he didn't want to do. George would punish them and the boys would get back at her by pulling little tricks. To which George would tie them up and leave them hanging from the ceiling. Even sibling rivalry wasn't normal in the Hellsing household.

"Happy hunting." said Integra, tossing George the key to the armory.

"Come along George, time to save the world from darkness."

"Finally, somebody I **can** kill. And don't think you two are off the hook. I'll kill you when I get back."

"George." warned Integra, giving her a stern look.

"They put glue in my shoes!"

"And you cut my hair." reminded Integra.

George opened her mouth to say something and then just gave up. Alucard took George to the armory and they loaded up for their mission.

--

Liverpool on Friday nights was always lively; and tonight was no exception. Alucard and George arrived to find ghouls attacking people left and right. Cops were out evacuating people and trying to stop the onslaught. But they only succeeded in adding to the ghoul ranks when they got bitten.

"Alright George, have fun; but don't get careless. Otherwise, I'll have a more interesting punishment for you."

"Yes, master." smiled George, charging into the fray.

Alucard watched as George took to the purpose that he had trained her for like a fish in water. He took great pride in watching her kill ghoul after ghoul after ghoul. Some she shot and some she burned up with her fire spells. Most of them she cut to ribbons with Walter's wires. This was the most efficient way for her to kill ghouls.

But as much fun as he was having watching her, he had to find the vampire. Someone had made all these ghouls, and he had to find out who. He hadn't gone far when he spied a man sitting on the roof of a building, and watching the fun going on down below; a man that he recognized.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. This is my territory now, Mr. Alucard. My fighter won the prize fight for Liverpool."

"And who won London?"

"Sierra, of course." growled the vampire. "Her Boomer is quite the well trained fighter. It will be very interesting to see your little George go against him in the ring."

"And you are?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot. We've never been formally introduced. I'm Filipe Moreno." he nodded in greeting.

"Why are you creating ghouls and causing havoc?"

"Because we're setting a trap for the Hellsing organization."

"Setting a trap…? Why?"

"Because they'll kill us all, if we don't kill them first. Haven't you heard? They killed the Adolphus Clan, the McBrides and Sophia's son, Ringo. They are a threat to the existence of us night walkers; and if we don't kill them now, there will be none of us left alive."

_"And I'll be out of a job."_ chuckled Alucard, to himself.Then he addressed Filipe. "Ha! Filipe, you'll never catch them."

"Yes, we will; because here they come."

Alucard looked down below and saw the Iscariot Organization coming to play; Heinkel, Yumi, Anderson, and little Michael, who wasn't so little anymore.

"They must be feeding that boy meat." laughed Alucard.

The Iscariots didn't bother with George; they just started helping to lay to rest the undead.

"You'd better get your little warrior out of there. Things are about to get dirty."

Filipe snapped his fingers and 100 werewolves came out to play.

"You'll never catch the Hellsing Organization Filipe, because those guys are Iscariots from the Vatican. I'm from the Hellsing Organization."

Filipe's eyes went wide and he died with that surprised look on his face.

"Hello George. Having fun again?" said Michael, throwing a silver dagger into a ghoul to George's left.

"Michael! Come to save the damsel in distress." she laughed, shooting a ghoul that was coming up from behind him.

"More like came to save the freaks from you."

"Ha, ha, ha, come on Catholic, let's play."

"Where's yer father, George?" asked Anderson, impaling fifteen ghouls with his holy blades.

"Off killing the host of this little party, where else? What are you doing here?"

"Ve have received reports that there's an undead fight club here; und ve have come to shut it down." answered Heinkel, shooting into a crowd of ghouls, and blowing their heads off.

"If you shut it down, then where am I going to play?"

"What?"

At that moment, the 100 werewolves attacked them.

**"Rroowwllll! Kill the Hellsing Organization**!"

"Whoa, Hold on. If they want the Hellsing Organization, why are they after us?" wondered Michael, taking out his guns and killing three werewolves dead.

"Because I'm the champion fighter of the exhibition matches and I never told them who I really was." said George, ninja-kicking one and then blowing his head off.

"Hello, Anderson. You're a little early for our war, aren't you?" asked Alucard, joining the fight.

"Who said ye could bring back up?"

"Well, I know how bored you get just fighting little old me." he laughed.

Suddenly, fireball hit the ground and exploded. Everyone ducked in anticipation of death; everyone, but Alucard and George, who was holding up the energy shield that covered them.

"Now that's just plain cheating." complained Michael, looking up at the rooftops and seeing fifty magicians.

"Ooohhh." laughed Alucard.

"Whit are ye so happy about?"

"Come Anderson; let's show these fools what a real war is."

Alucard took off, his guns emptying round after round into the heads of the werewolves. Not to be out done by Alucard, Anderson sent his blades in all directions, slaying everything within his path. Heinkel and Yumi took to killing the werewolves, while Alucard and Anderson took on the sorceress and warlocks.

"Back me up will you Michael?"

"How?"

"Just keep the werewolves off my back, while I take out the wizards. O.K.?"

"Gotcha."

Together, George took out the wizards and Michael killed the werewolves. Anyone running upon their position was killed by Michael's guns; and the wizards found themselves on the wrong end of George's fire spells. But soon hundreds became fifty, and fifty become ten, and then ten became none.

"Well, that takes care of the warm up. Now Anderson, shall we play?"

"Aye, I've been waiting eighteen years to kill ye."

But just when Anderson and Alucard started their fight, a mournful cry came out of the night. Not the cry of one, but they cry of hundreds more.

"Oh, my god!" exclaimed George.

From all four corners of the block, they came; more and then more of them, and every one a ghoul. George stood frozen to the spot as she remembered what Alucard had told her about ghouls. Poor damned souls, who used to be human, enslaved in death, never to live again. George's anger burned in fury, as she saw children among them. Again she remembered the Smiths.

"Fcking Hell, I will kill you all!!" swore George. "Ink!"

"Yes, master."

"Bring forth my army, every single one. Help me free these souls and slay the monsters that created them." raged George.

"As you wish, my master." smiled Ink, wickedly.

Ink called forth George's army. Now since George is human, she only commands about thirty servants. But if the servants are a reflection of their master, then a few does not mean weak.

"Firestorm!"

George called upon all she was to destroy the ghouls and free them from their fate. Michael could only watch in awe as George and Ink killed every one.

"Master!"

"Yes, George." answered Alucard, smiling proudly at her strength.

"Someone created these ghouls. Someone killed all those people and not because they were hungry."

"Leave them to me, my girl." laughed Alucard, as he took off to find their masters.

As the Iscariots killed ghoul after ghoul, soon finding their masters wasn't a problem; seventy-two vampires now came at them. The Iscariots and George stood back to back each taking a separate direction. Suddenly, Michael noticed something wrong with George. She was breathing heavily, she was clutching her right side, and she found it hard to stand up.

"George, are you alright?" he asked, rushing to her side.

"I'm fine." said George trying to hide the pain, as Ink covered their backs. "I'm just tired. Using magic expends a lot of energy. I feel like I could sleep for days."

"Then give up George, let us Iscariots handle this for you."

"A Hellsing never gives up! Besides…all these ghouls, they were all people once…innocent lives destroyed, and for what?! " growled George angrily, standing up as the pain temporarily subsided, and preparing to fight again.

"Then kiss me George."

"I hardly think now's the time."

"Trust me, George. I always get a charge out of kissing you."

Michael grabbed George by her shirt and kissed her. Soon George could feel what Michael had told her; an all charging energy that seemed to ever grow within her. Suddenly, the golden thread that entwined them became a golden griffin, half lion and half dragon, as George and Michael kissed.

The light from the golden griffin grew brighter and brighter, and blinded everyone. Everyone stopped; everything stopped and looked at George and Michael, as they kissed in the middle of the street. The ghouls in front of them stopped, shrank back from the light, and died as the cleansing fire of the golden griffin's roar fell down upon them. The ghouls standing behind them were killed as the golden griffin's dragon like tail swished through the streets. Seeing what happed to the ghouls, some of the vampires made a run for it, and were cut down by Heinkel, Yumi, or Anderson. The vampires that tried to attack George and Michael, to make them stop, were instantly killed by Ink and George's shadow servants.

"Anderson, vhat in the hell kind of magic is that?" asked Heinkel, shielding her eyes from the light.

"She's bewitching him." cried Yumi, rushing towards them. "We must save him."

Anderson held her back, by grabbing her habit.

"Ye can no save him from her. He's loved her since they were in grade school. That is the power of true love."

That's when Alucard returned with Sierra in his grasp. He stopped short when he saw Michael kissing George.

"Not again. Anderson, do something about that horny ass boy of yours."

"Shut yer hole. That happens to be the power of love."

"Uh, huh. Hold Din-din from me." ordered Alucard, leaving Sierra in Anderson's charge.

He walked over to George and Michael to separate them; but as he walked towards them, the light from they're love seemed to be stripping his shadows from him. Layer after layer of him seemed to just evaporate as he walked towards them. Undaunted, he stepped forward, grabbed Michael by his collar and hoisted him into the air. Thus separated, the golden griffin instantly vanished.

"I thought I told you no Catholics."

"Sorry, master. I can't help it. He's just so…" smiled George, happily.

"Knock it off, your making me sick." said Alucard, tossing Michael a few feet away.

George turned to see Michael land safely on his feet. He had grown nimble in the last couple of years. She smiled at him, then she frowned at Alucard.

"You're one to talk."

"Is she the one who did this?" asked Anderson, bringing Sierra to Alucard.

"Well Din-din?"

"Din-Din? Master, don't tell me, you've been…"

"Only a little." he snickered.

"I thought werewolves and vampires were mortal enemies." said Heinkel.

"I like to experiment."

"She's a werewolf, not a drug!" exclaimed George.

"She's also a woman. You'd be surprised how intoxicating she can be." laughed Alucard.

"Whoa, TMI." said George, shuddering to get the image of Alucard and Sierra out of her head. Then her eyes grew dark as she looked at Sierra. "Sierra, why did you kill so many humans?"

"I'm a werewolf, little one. Like any animal of nature, we only take what we need. It's the vampires that pleasure themselves in the death of others." accused Sierra, struggling to free herself from Anderson's grip. "Besides, it's these Hellsing dogs that murder our kind; we set this trap to free ourselves from their butchering ways."

"Ve're not the Hellsing Organization!" protested Heinkel, as she pointed to Alucard and George. "They are!"

"You are? But you've been with us. You're one of us. We praise George as a champion fighter and honor you by allowing her to prize fight a year early. How could you betray your own kind by joining with Hellsing?"

"I was with them before I joined you."

"If you're with them, then why didn't you kill us? Or is that why you were sent? To gather information and gain our trust."

"I was not sent there. I discovered it. George needed a place to train where she didn't have to hold back. That is why I brought her there, and for no other reason. You must admit I've trained her well. I have no doubt that she would have beaten your fighter." smiled Alucard, all fangs. "Besides, if I had told Sir Hellsing about the fight club, all of you would have been dead the next day."

"Out of respect for the "kindness" you've shown my master, I'll let him deal with you. But you'd better clear out, cause I'm about to clean house." said George, taking her weights off.

Suddenly the smell of blood, caught Alucard's attention and he looked at George.

"George, where are you going?" asked Alucard.

"I've been a champion fighter for these vampires long enough. Now it's time for me to champion the humans. I will make those bastards pay for destroying all those lives, and for plotting to murder my family." growled George, angrily, as she left. Then she looked over at Michael. "You were sent here to shut down a fight club, right. So are you coming or what?"

"Right behind you." said Michael, falling in step with her. "I'm out of bullets, but my blade is ready to taste undead blood."

"Ink!"

"Yes, master."

"Rally the boys. It's time to prize fight for all England once again. I'm about to put this world under new management."

"We are ready, master."

Alucard, Sierra, and the Iscariots just watched as George, Michael, and her shadow army left for the fight club.

"Is she serious?" asked Sierra.

"Quite." chuckled Alucard, with pride. "I told you my fighter would gain me rule of this world. But she constantly forgets the first rule of war. Always assess the situation. I will have to punish her again for this."

"Ye've trained her well. I'll give ye that."

"Are ve going to let them go alone?" asked Heinkel.

"And let the Hellsing Organization show us up. I think not." growled Yumi, following after George.

"Try to stay out of George's way. She can be most single minded when she gets an idea into her head." warned Alucard.

"Yer nea coming?"

"I'll be along. Sierra and I have matters to discuss."

"You're disgusting, sending your daughter off to fight alone."

"She'll be fine. She's my daughter, after all. Besides, I'm hungry. I'll need my energy, if you want me at my best."

Suddenly Sierra realized why Alucard had called her din-din. It wasn't his pet name for her. That's all she was to him. That's all she had ever been to him. She pulled out of Anderson grip and tried to run. Alucard just materialized in front of her and grabbed her by her arms.

"You've betrayed me! I can't believe I actually loved you!"

"Sorry din-din. Only one girl holds my heart."

With that, Alucard bit and drained Sierra. Anderson could care less that Alucard killed Sierra; she was a werewolf after all. So he turned and followed George.

"Come on Heinkel, we'd better catch up with George and Michael before they kill them all, and leave none for us."

--

George walked right up to the door of the fight club; trying hard to ignore the constantly growing pangs of pain in her right side. The werewolf bouncer smiled at her and gave her a gentlemanly bow as she approached.

"Welcome honored champion. Who's your friend?"

"This boy is my master's newly acquired fighter. He is to be christened tonight with his first fight. My master wishes for us to wait for him inside."

"And where is your master?" asked the werewolf doorman.

"With Sierra."

The werewolf smiled a great toothy grin.

"Your master pleasures my master, greatly. Someday, you will make an excellent alpha female. I just hope I'm still around when that day comes. It would be my honor and pleasure to fight for you."

"So that's your master's plan, is it?"

"Sierra respects strength, as do we all. You and your master are strong. **You** would make an excellent addition to our pack."

"And how do you know that my master will not "invite" me into his coven?"

"I hope he doesn't. To kill you and make you undead would be such a terrible, terrible waste." said the doorman, giving George a gentle sniff. "Your children would be many, noble, and strong."

"May we pass now?" asked George, gently pushing the werewolf away from her.

"Of course, George Victoria." bowed the doorman.

And as he bowed to her, George cut off his head with her wires.

"George!" exclaimed Michael.

"What? Have you come here to kill or not? Hide the body and let's go." said George, as she put her hand upon the door to enter.

Just then, George felt something coming up on her; something coming fast. She turned to see what it was, but then everything when black, as her head hit the door. The last words she heard were: stay.

--

When George awoke, she had a pounding headache. She tried to stand up, but felt that she was tied up.

"What the Hell?!"

"Hey, you're finally awake." commented Michael.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"You're sitting this fight out." said Heinkel.

George looked over to her left and saw Heinkel sitting with her back leaning against a…chimney? She and Michael were tied up, back to back. George looked around.

"Where are we?"

"We are on a roof, about a mile and a half from the club." informed Heinkel, lighting up a cigarette.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because we're still too young." said Michael, sadly.

"Because you're human." corrected Heinkel.

"What?" asked George, sorely pissed for being left out. "Not again. It always seems to come down to that."

"Can't you feel it?"

George concentrated her senses.

"That "icky" coldness?"

"Close enough. That is the presence of a master vampire. Or rather three master vampires."

"Three?"

"Even a mile away I can tell that much." said Heinkel, taking a puff. "It was Alucard that hit you and knocked you out. Anderson left me here to babysit you two."

"Why? I've trained all my life for a fight like this! And now I'm being left out because…" complained Michael.

"Michael, you're human. All three of us are fully human."

"What difference does that make? We've trained long and hard to learn to fight them. Doesn't Father Anderson trust me to…"

"Alucard is a master vampire. Anderson is a regenerator, and Yumi is a berserker; if they are bitten or scratched, they won't change, but we would."

"I'm a virgin. It wouldn't matter."

"It would matter. Do you know what would happen if a master vampire got a hold of your mind? They could turn you against us. Or vorse, they could turn you into a vampire or werewolf. I have seen George fight. If she were no longer human, she could be as powerful as Alucard."

"All that training! All that work, for nothing! I'm still useless! And all because I'm human?! If that's all that's holding me back, then I'd rather not be human!" fumed George.

That's when Michael leaned forward and threw his head backwards, hitting George in the head.

"OW!"

"Do you even hear yourself right now?! Are you that ready to die?! George we are to protect lives, not throw ours away just so we can enjoy a good fight! I just hate the fact that I'm still not good enough to fight by Father Anderson's side like Sister Yumi and Sister Heinkel do."

George sighed, as she fumed, and then remember Alucard's punishment. Yet again, he was protecting her. Yet again, she was being reminded that it was his job to fight them, not hers.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Shows how immature you really are. You still see this as a game. Oh yes, your goals are noble. To avenge those humans that were slain for no reason, but you enjoy the fight way more than the honest vengeance." said Heinkel, taking another puff.

"George."

"What?"

"Our time will come. We will continue to practice and grow stronger. They can't treat us like children forever."

"Argh! I hate being useless!" growled George, as she pulled and twisted trying to get free.

"If you really wish to go, then why don't you just burn these ropes off us and go."

"She could do that, or she could just stay here like Alucard told her to. I have known Alucard far longer than you. The look in his eyes when he looks at you is one of a proud father. And I don't know of any father that would allow his daughter into that den of evil. There are over five hundred vampires, werewolves, and magicians in there. True we would have fought well, and then we would have died. The three of us would have only been a liability to them. Besides, I thought you said you were Walter's replacement."

"I am."

"I have known Walter too. He never fights outside the house. He is a protector."

"He used to. When he was my age. He used to fight beside my master."

"Father, George. Alucard is your father. I refuse to sit here and allow you to call that monster your master. Father, I can sort of deal with. Why in the world we Iscariots ever put up with this charade of you and him being father and daughter, I'll never know. We should just kill you both."

"Fine. Walter and **my father** used to fight together all the time. They fought the Nazis together and there were way more than just five hundred."

"But for the most part those Nazis were human. If you are truly destined to replace Walter, then your job is to protect the Hellsing family. Alucard and Seras are your offense. You and the other Hellsing soldiers are the defense. That's the way teams work."

"Offense and Defense, ying and yang." said George, considering all that Heinkel had told her.

"I don't like being left out anymore than you. But I also know that some fights are not meant to be fought by us."

"Yeah, I know. I just want so much to prove myself to him." said George, and then she remembered something.

Something that Walter had told her a long time ago. Something that Integra and even Alucard himself had told her; humans were corruptible mind, body, and soul, that they were mortal and died far too easily. She was strong, but she was not bulletproof. Just like when she had shot Pip, all those years ago. All it took was one bullet, one bullet in the right place. Hellsing soldiers never directly fought vampires. That was Alucard's job. That was why he had been created. Her job was to protect the Hellsing Children. Like the other **human** Hellsing soldiers, her job was defense.

And then she also remembered her beating at Alucard's hands. She remembered how it felt to be torn apart and devoured mind, body, and soul. She shuddered as her body relived the experience of dying at the hands of a master vampire. Michael noticed.

"George, what's wrong?" he asked, worriedly.

"I just want to prove that I'm not useless. That him **choosing** me, wasn't a mistake. But no matter what I do, I am still human, and I will never be like him. No matter how strong I get or how well I fight, end the end, I will always be just food to them."

"George…" called out Michael, concerned for her. "What happened? I've never heard you talk like this before. You've never been…afraid."

"I'm not afraid of them; but I've fought a master vampire and I lost. He tore me limb from limb and devoured me."

"Then how...how did you survive?"

"I was fighting Alucard. It was my punishment for taking on one hundred vampires by myself and getting bitten."

"You were bitten?!"

George told Michael and Heinkel what had happened to her. How Seras had saved her and how Alucard had punished her. And why?

"I wasn't thinking and just like tonight I went rushing into a situation without knowing all the facts; or conveniently forgetting them. I knew there were master vampires at the club. I've met them. I just didn't think about that when I went off to kill them. Alucard showed me mercy in that he stopped before I died. Those master vampires at the club, they wouldn't have stopped until I was their slave or worse. I just get so jazzed about fighting that it makes me…"

"Stupid and careless." finished Michael.

"Heh, yeah, that. It's just so frustrating to know that no matter how hard I try, I will never be that good."

"I know how you feel." sighed Michael, thinking of Father Anderson. "His skill is so much greater than mine, that even if I lived a million years, I could never be as good as he is."

"Then you should set goals more within your grasp. Like trying to win a match against me first." snickered George.

"By my count, I've beaten your ass twice already."

"Bloody Catholics, you can't fight and you can't count."

With that, Michael threw his head back again and hit George in the head. George just laughed at him and waited for Alucard to return. Suddenly, Michael smelled something…strange.

"What's that smell?"

George blushed bright red, but said nothing. Heinkel sniffed the air and then walked over to George. She leaned down and looked George in the eye.

"Are you?"

"Yes." said George, looking away, wishing that she had the ability to vanish into thin air like Alucard.

"And you were going to walk right into a den of vampires with your period on?!"

George didn't look at Heinkel and she didn't answer her. But Michael did.

"What?! You were gonna led me into a den a vampires bleeding from the ass!"

"Shut up, you fcking idiot! I am not bleeding from the ass!"

"No wonder that werewolf took such great interest in you. You're in heat."

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"Shut up! You fcking Catholic jerk."

"And I though buzzing the Vatican and beating up the priests was the stupidest thing you've ever done."

"Michael, one more word out of you and I'll kill you myself." threatened George, one again pulling at the ropes.

"Tell me George, how many?"

"How many what?"

"How many werewolves have **you** dated? Do you and your "daddy" double date pack members?"

"I haven't dated anyone! I don't date, and even if I were, I'm not dating outside my species!"

"That's good to hear." laughed Heinkel, as she retook her sentry guard near the chimney.

"George, are you still…?"

"Yes, I am! Do you honestly think my master…my father would allow that."

"I was just asking."

"Why? Do you want to be my first?" asked George, slyly.

"No way! I haven't taken my vows yet."

"At least you'd have something interesting to tell in confession." chuckled George, her head filling full of nasty thoughts that one could confess in a confessional.

"Oh, believe me. You've been the topic of more than one of my confessions. Back in middle school, the subject of you took up a half hour confession with my priest. Dad was wondering what I was doing in there for so long."

"Probably your priest." snickered George.

"George, that's not nice."

"Sorry, so what did you tell your priest?"

"That you were a cocky, warmongering, little know it all."

"Is that all? You left out man-slaying, spell casting, demon consorting, little Protestant." smirked George.

"Ha, yeah, I left that out. I didn't want to be excommunicated for hanging out with you. I don't think they would have let me into the Vatican if they had known that I knew you." laughed Michael.

"Ok, see, withholding information from superiors is subject for dismissal." laughed George.

"But that wasn't the only thing I never told him." said Michael, more seriously.

"Oh yeah, so what other secrets are you keeping from Father Anderson?"

"That I love you and the only reason I first signed up with the Iscariots was so that I could be like you."

"You what?" asked George, sure that she hadn't heard him right.

"I signed up because of you. I told you my family is Catholic and while we serve as priests and nuns for the Catholic Church, we don't fight monsters. Then I met you. I told you I was Catholic because I knew that you were Protestant and I wanted to rile you up. I mentioned Father Anderson's name because I heard my father say it once, but I had no idea who he was until you told me you knew him. From then on, we talked everyday…"

"We fought everyday."

"It was the only way you'd pay any attention to me. You never talked to anyone. You always stayed alone and by yourself. The more you told me of your family, the more I wanted to be a part of your family. I wanted to be just like you. So I joined up as soon as I was of age. I studied hard and practiced hard because I knew the only way you'd respect me was if I could beat you at your own game. But then I went on my first hunt, and it was then that I realized what kind of life I had truly chosen."

"Do you regret it?"

"Not one bit. Tonight has only strengthened my resolve. I may not be as good as Father Anderson yet; but I will not stop working to save humanity from the evils of the night."

"Michael."

"Yes, George."

"I…I respect you."

Michael smiled. That was as bout as close to an "I love you" as George Hellsing would ever get. Heinkel just shook her head with disbelief, as she smoked her cigarette. The friendship that these two shared was just…inexplicable.

The sun was just coming up, when Alucard, Anderson, and Yumi returned. Michael and George had fallen asleep hours ago. But Heinkel still kept watch.

"About time, I'm down to my last cigarette." complained Heinkel. "What took you so long? I didn't think they'd be that much trouble."

"Oh, they were nea trouble at all. We finished them about 3 a.m."

"Then vhat have you been doing for the past three hours?"

"Anderson and I still had our own war to finish." grinned Alucard, all fangs.

"Aye, but I've had enough killing for one night." said Anderson, cutting Michael and George free. "And we have a plane to catch. It's my turn to take the orphans on their monthly outing."

"Why don't you take them to the Holocaust Museum." suggested Alucard, with a wicked grin on his face. "Show them the only man ever to beat the Vatican at its own game of slaughtering men. Give them something to aim for."

Anderson glared at Alucard and growled at him.

"Keep that up and I'll make George a fatherless orphan. Come Heinkel, our mission here is done. All that needs killing has been killed."

"Yes, but just one more to go." grinned Yumi, as she placed her sword under George's chin.

Alucard grabbed the blade in his bare hands and pointed his gun at Yumi's head.

"And what do you think you are doing? If Anderson's bloodlust has been sated for one night, why not yours?"

"Because she is a witch."

"Leave my daughter alone, or go to your God now." growled Alucard, cocking his gun.

"Goodnight Yumi." said Anderson, hitting Yumi in the head and knocking her out.

Heinkel picked up Michael, as Anderson picked up Yumiko.

"Next time vampire, I will kill ye."

"Looking forward to it, O Judas Priest." grinned Alucard, picking George up in his arms, and disappearing as the sun hit the roof.

--

**Note:** Yeah, I know. You want to the heroic story of how George kicked ass. But have your parents ever prevented you from doing something that you really wanted to do; and all for the sake of your own good. No matter how strong I've made George, she's still **human**.


	78. A Date with the King

Notes: To Sage A mother's day story is a good Idea. One i'm sure i could write given time and some insparation. But i'm running dry. Might be noticable in the next couple of stories. Sorry, no mother's day story.

To Mint Leafs: This story is for you.

Elegan Black: As if, Geroge wouldn't cry over spilt milk. She'd go kill the guy that had the audacity to spill her milk. Pray for the man or monster that finally kills Michael, because God is the only one who could possible stop George from killing him.

Kelt: You're right about the accents. I'll stop. And you're right aobut the "plot". There really isn't one. These are just snippets or flashes of the major moments in George's life. They show how she became who she is. If you think about it, even you could pick out the defining moments of your life. Things that have happened to you to make you who you are.

Ford B: Michael could quit, but his parents would kill him. That's assuming Yumi didn't kill him first.

OK! Now to all my fans! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!! There wouldn't be 735 of them if you didn't write in. So THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. Also...please stop sending ideas. I've tried to create a story that you would all enjoy reading. I've even let you decide the fate of my characters to make YOU more a part of the story. But My Gosh!! Going on 80 chapters!! It's time to stop. I've written 81 chapters and 81 will THE END. I'm sorry.

Again, i thank you all for everything. The encouragement, the laughs, the ideas, and the grammatical corrections. Thank you.

And now on with the next chapter.

--

**Chapter 78: A Date with a King**

George was now nineteen years old. Jonathan had taken his boys out to the park to play, while Integra stayed home with little Integra. Little Teggie wasn't doing well. She had a little cold and she was unhappy. So Integra spent the day keeping her warm and cuddling her to keep her from crying so much. George was in the middle of making bottles and taking inventory of the kitchen when Integra came to her with little Teggie in her arms.

"Shh, it's ok." comforted Integra, as she walked up behind George. "George."

"Yes, sir." said George, handing her a fresh bottle, for little Teggie.

Integra offered her the bottle, but little Teggie didn't want it. She just pushed it away and cried more.

"Well, she's not hungry." commented George, putting the bottle in the fridge for later.

"She's just aching and stuffy." comforted Integra.

"Too bad she's too young for NyQuil." joked George. "That would fix her. Maybe they could invent something like Sleepy Quil for kids."

"Stop with the jokes George and hand me a tissue." requested Integra, seeking to wipe little Teggie's nose. "George, I need you to do me a favor. Today is the queen's birthday, but she isn't doing so well. The doctors aren't giving her much longer to live. I had wanted to give her my birthday gift, but little Integra doesn't need to be outside. Would you mind delivering my gift for me?"

"Yes, sir. Of course."

George stopped working, cleaned up the kitchen a bit, and started to leave. Integra watched her for a minute and then stopped her.

"George, where are you going?"

"To see the queen, as you just asked."

"Dressed like that?" asked Integra, raising an eyebrow at George's attire.

"I like this outfit. It's comfortable."

"You're going to Buckingham Palace, George. Wear a dress."

"Yes, sir." groaned George, as she walked upstairs to change clothes.

--

George decided to give the old girl a fright and be a perfect lady today, since it was her birthday and all. And so, George dressed as a lady of society would who was going to see the queen. She dressed in a simple white dress, complete with white gloves and hat. She wore a red ribbon in her hair and a necklace of rubies. George smiled to herself as more than one palace guard nearly tripped over himself to glance at her.

George was escorted through the halls of the palace and brought to the queen's chambers. She had been instructed to keep her visit short as that the queen needed her rest. She was about to enter the bed chambers of the queen when one of the guards that knew her stopped her.

"Miss Hellsing, you're not carrying any weapons on you are you?" asked Lt. Jones.

"In this dress?" snickered George.

"George."

"Alright, turn around."

Lt. Jones did so and George lifted her dress a little; just enough to remove the silver dagger that she was carrying in her garter.

"Ok. You can turn around now." said George, handing him the dagger.

"George, really."

"What? You expect a single girl to go walking around all by herself without some protection."

"It's the middle of the day." he protested, looking at the size of the pure silver dagger.

"Can't be too careful. Some men don't know how to take no for an answer either."

"O.K. Any other weapons under there." he chuckled.

"I have to give up all of them?"

"Yes, George."

"Fine, turn around again."

"How much weaponry are you carrying under there?" he laughed.

George just gave him a wicked grin. He shook his head and turned around. George removed her "special" gloves from the other garter.

"O.K. Here." said George, handing over her wire gloves.

"Is that it?"

"That's all the weapons I'm allowed to carry when I not hunting." smiled George. "Now may I go in?"

"Right this way, Miss Hellsing."

George entered the Queen's bedchambers and stood by her bed, waiting to be introduced.

"Your majesty, George Hellsing is here to see you." announced Lt. Jones.

Her majesty opened her weary eyes and with Lt. Jones help, sat up in bed to receive her visitor.

"Good Afternoon, your majesty." greeted George politely, as she curtsied before her majesty.

"This girl isn't George Hellsing." said the queen, squinted to look at George. "She much too polite."

"Impression me for ten years in Lady Gray's school for Girls for nothing, did we? Just for that I'll not give you the birthday present my mother Sir Hellsing sent me with."

The queen laughed a small laugh. "Now that's George Hellsing. How are we my dear? I must say you look ever so beautiful in that dress. One wouldn't know you were such a little terror, looking as well bred as you do."

"I'd have just assume worn my pants, but Sir Hellsing demanded that I dress the occasion." smiled George.

"Quite right. Such a radiant beauty deserves a fine young man to…" said the queen, her eyes receiving new life.

"Don't even start." threatened George, gently sitting on the edge of her bed. "Is this how you spend you days, playing matchmaker?"

"One does what one can find to do, when one is bedridden, my dear."

"Well, here. Do something else and open your birthday present." said George, giving her gift to the queen.

The queen opened the box and delight spread across her face.

"Oh, Bavarian chocolates! My favorite. Please convey to your mother our gratitude."

Suddenly, one of her attendants spoke up.

"Your majesty, should you really be eating such things."

"Lighten up." said George, standing up to leave. "It's her birthday, a time for indulgences. And if you're worried about them killing her, she's dying already. It's not like the chocolates are going to do her any more harm."

The attendant scolded at George for being so blunt; but her majesty just laughed as she ate her chocolates.

"That a girl, George. You tell her. They never let me have any fun anymore."

"Well if it's fun you want, I could always send my father over to see you. I'm sure he could keep you amused." chuckled George.

"I'm sure he could. He was always a naughty little vampire; used to get me into all sorts of trouble." reminisced the queen, happily.

"Well your majesty, I'd better be going. You need your rest. Again, Happy Birthday, and may you have many more."

"Thank you, George."

George curtsied to her and turned to leave. The queen watched her go and then signed for her attendant. With a wicked gleam in her eye, she asked for her address book. The attendant retrieved her address book and the queen put aside her chocolates.

"I'll show you whose dying." chuckled her majesty. "Let's see George is an extremely aggressive introvert. So we need to find her a docile extrovert. Not too docile though or she'll enslave him."

The queen searched through her address book with new found purpose. The queen's attendant could only smile and wonder if the true gift hadn't been George herself.

--

George left the queen's chambers and immediately went to collect her belongings. She easily found her dagger, but her gloves were gone.

"Where are my gloves?" demanded George.

"What? They were right there." insisted the guard, as he started looking around for them.

George grabbed the guard by his collar and growled at him.

"Did you at any time, for any reason, leave your post?" she demanded.

"No." the guard swallowed hard, as he stared into her ferocious eyes.

"George, what are you doing?" asked Lt. Jones.

"He lost my gloves?" she asked, still holding the second guard in her clutches.

"They're gone?"

"Yes."

"Sgt. Watson." addressed Lt. Jones.

"They were right here, sir. Then his highness came to see his mother, but I told him that George was in there and then he left." babbled Sgt Watson, best he could with George choking him.

George dropped Sgt Watson. She knew who had her gloves.

"That bloody bastard." she murmured, as she stormed off to see him.

"Oh no, this could be trouble." said Lt. Jones, following after George.

--

George went to the prince's chambers and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he called out.

George entered the room. She took only a second to look at his décor; luxurious and extravagant and filled with polo equipment. Then she glared at him.

"Give me my gloves." she demanded.

"That's not polite. You could at least say hello first. What happened to that beautiful polite young woman that was visiting my mother?"

"She left." said George, standing toe to toe with him. "Now return my gloves to me."

"I don't have them." he said, with a smile.

"Prove it."

The Prince held up his hands in mock surrender.

"See no gloves."

George eyed him. She didn't trust him.

"Then I guess there is no reason for me to stay." said George, turning to leave. "Good day."

"Oh, you mean these gloves." said Prince Henry, pulling George's gloves out of his back pocket.

George turned and stared at him.

"So you're a thief and a liar." said George, walking over to him. "Your mother would be disappointed in you."

"To catch a tiger, one must have the proper bait."

"Give me my gloves."

"No, not unless you consent to go out with me."

"This again? I thought I told you to talk to your mother."

"I did. That only made me more curious."

"And curiosity kill the cat." said George, her eyes growing dark.

"That is such an intriguing look you have." smirked Prince Henry. "It excites me."

"I'm not playing with you. Give me my gloves."

"No." he said, hiding her gloves behind his back.

George smirked at him.

"Last chance."

"Make me."

George head butted him. Surprised, Prince Henry staggered back. George grabbed his wrist twisted it and he knelt before her.

"OW!!"

George took her gloves from him and let him go. Prince Henry recovered and grabbed George by her wrist. Instinctively, George decked him right in his left eye. His butt hit the floor and that's when Lt. Jones entered the room. He saw George holding her gloves and the prince on the floor with a black eye and a bruise on his forehead.

"Arrest her! She hit me!" ordered Prince Henry.

Lt. Jones just stood there.

"And you did nothing to her to warrant such treatment? She is in your private quarters."

"Exactly, she's in my private quarters and I have a black eye. How do you know she isn't here to kill me? She's probably carrying that dagger of hers." told Prince Henry.

"Your highness, if George Hellsing were here to kill you. You wouldn't be alive to scream about it." chuckled Lt. Jones.

"I said Arrest her."

"George, are you carrying your dagger?" asked Lt. Jones.

"Yes."

"Then I have to arrest you for carrying a concealed weapon within the palace walls."

"You could try." said George, mischievously.

Lt. Jones walked over to George and whispered in her ear.

"Would your mother approve?"

George thought it over. Then she put her hands up in surrender.

"O.K. You can arrest me."

"Nice to see you can be reasonable." he said.

"I can be reasonable with reasonable people." said George, and then she looked at Prince Henry. "And some people need to learn the hard way."

"Come on, George. I'll show you the same cell we put your mother in twenty-three years ago."

"And what was she in for?" asked George.

"Treason." he answered.

"Had you been any later and you could have locked me up for attempted assassination." laughed George.

"George, don't say such things." warned Lt. Jones, escorting her out of Prince Henry's chambers.

Prince Henry got up, rushed after them, and stopped Lt. Jones.

"Don't put her in the dungeons. Put her under house arrest in the guest quarters." ordered Prince Henry.

George and Lt. Jones looked at Prince Henry, as he stood before them straightening out his clothes.

"Ah, your highness…" began Lt. Jones.

"Oh, no you don't. I'd rather be in prison than to be a birdie in a gilded cage." said George.

"As you said, she carrying a concealed weapon and she did hit me. That's attempted assassination and since I have no wish to execute you, that's a life sentence." smiled Prince Henry.

"If you ask me," said Lt. Jones under his breath. "it was self defense."

"What did you say?" asked Prince Henry, when he heard George snicker.

"Nothing, your highness. Come along George, its solitary confinement until I can call your mother to come and get you."

George followed the guard out of the Prince's chambers and down the hall to one of the guest room; her temporary prison until Integra Hellsing could come for her.

--

Jonathan and the boys had just come home. Jonathan went to give Integra a kiss, but she was on the phone. When she hung up, Jonathan asked…

"What was that about?"

"George is in jail." said Integra, donning her coat.

"What?!"

"Well, technically she's under house arrest."

"What for?" he asked, helping her into her coat.

"Concealment of weapons and attempted assassination of the crown prince." explained Integra.

"Jeez, George." he chuckled, handing her the keys.

"Little Integra is upstairs asleep. Be sure to give her her medicine and I'll be home as soon as I can straighten this out."

"Alright, I'll have dinner prepared for you by then. What would you like?"

"I like your pastas."

"Fettuccini it is. Take care."

--

George just sat in the guest room and stared out of the window at the setting sun. Prince Henry just stood, leaning against the wall, and watching her stolid image. She was radiant, regal, powerful, and stubborn.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked her, nonchalantly.

"No." she said, decisively.

"Will you go out with me?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No." said George, still unmoving, her eyes never leaving the open window.

"George, I've never had to work so hard for one date in all my life."

"That's your problem. No one ever says no to you. You rely not on your own capabilities, but on your title."

"Now wait a minute. I'm in the Royal Army and I'm a damn good Polo player."

"So."

"Damn it, George! You're so infuriating. And the more you infuriate me, the more I want you. So if you want to get rid of me, then go out with me."

"No. The Hellsing Organization does not give in to the demands of terrorists and kidnappers."

"I'm not a kidnapper!" protested Prince Henry.

"But you're holding me hostage, for the ransom of a date." said George, crossing her arms.

"A small price to pay, I would think."

"It's the principle of the thing."

"George…"

"No, not now. Not ever."

"George." called Integra.

George stood up to greet her mother.

"Sir."

"What happened? I sent you here just to deliver a box of chocolates. So how did you end up getting arrested?"

"He stole my gloves and I retrieved them." explained George.

"She gave me a black eye." spoke up Prince Henry.

Integra looked at Prince Henry and shook her head.

"George, we do not punch royalty."

"He grabbed me…"

Integra looked at the young prince with dark eyes.

"Her wrist! I grabbed her wrist. Jeez, George, don't make me sound like a rapist too."

"So he's holding you under house arrest for attempted murder because…?"

"He wants me to date him."

"All this for a date?" asked Integra. "Your highness, this is not…"

"I know that. And normally I wouldn't, but George is just so gosh darn stubborn."

"Did you just say gosh darn?" scoffed George.

"She is that." agreed Integra.

"Whose side are you on?" asked George.

"Calm down George, I'm sure we can come to a tolerable compromise." said Integra, standing between George and Prince Henry.

"We don't negotiate with terrorists." reminded George, growling at Prince Henry.

"I'm not a terrorist!" shouted Prince Henry.

"You're terrorizing me!" shouted George.

"George, terrorizing would mean he's scaring you." informed Integra. "Are you afraid of him?"

"Then he's molesting me." said George, correcting herself.

"Hey! Cut that out!" shouted Prince Henry. "I haven't touched you!"

"Not for the lack of trying, eh?" smirked George. "Besides I meant molesting in that you're bothersome. Not that your assaulting, because if you were assaulting, you'd be dead and I'd be on the chopping block!"

"Now calm down you two and stop shouting. This is getting us nowhere." delegated Integra.

"What's all this shouting about?" asked the queen, as her attendant rolled her into the room in a wheel chair.

All bowed to the queen, as she entered the room.

"And what's this I hear about you arresting George?"

Then she saw her son's black eye.

"Why did you hit him?" she asked.

"I'm glad to see you up and about mother." said Prince Henry.

"Yes, well having George around seems to bring new life to us. One must always be on your toes around her." said the queen with a smile.

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean. That's why I want her to go out with me." explained Prince Henry.

"Is that why you have a black eye? She said no, didn't she?

Prince Henry hung his head a little and didn't look at his mother.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to handle George. That's why I chose Princess Anne for you."

"But she's so prim, and proper, and boring." whined Prince Henry.

"George, did you have to give him a black eye?" asked the queen a little annoyed. "Now the press will be all over him."

"Well, I could have hit him somewhere else, but that would have ended your family line." smirked George.

"George." warned Integra.

"George, you are free to go home." said her majesty.

"Thank you, your majesty." said George politely. The she chuckled to herself. "That's twice now I've been royally pardoned."

"Don't laugh George. It makes me wonder why you continuous need royal pardoning." scolded Integra.

"I don't ask for this stuff to happen to me, it just does." said George, defensively.

"This is her second pardon? What did she do last time?" asked Prince Henry.

"I was reassigned." said George, not wanting to tell him anything.

"Reassigned? That's funny." said the queen. "You were moved to foster care for allegations of child abuse."

"Who were you abusing this time?" he asked.

"No, your highness, George was the one supposedly being abused." informed Integra.

"Yeah right, so were you?"

"No, I wasn't!" yelled George.

"Lower your voice George. A lady does not yell." reminded Integra.

"Can she growl?" asked George.

"No." said Integra.

"Can she tell people to shove off?"

"George."

"Well, I hope one just doesn't expect a lady to bite her tongue." complained George.

"We often must. Otherwise, the Round Table would go home every night with bleeding ears." smirked Integra.

"See mum, this is why I want George Hellsing. She's amusing, and lively, and …"

"No, Henry. You are forbidden to date George Hellsing. No offense, Sir Integra."

"None taken, your majesty. As you see, it would be infinitely safer for the continuation of the crown if these two were kept apart." suggested Integra.

"But mother…"

"You can't have George Hellsing. The last thing the royal family needs is for the public to get a hold of a story about you dating a vampire slaying huntress. Even if the Round Table could keep it out of main stream press, the tabloids would have a field day with us."

"I guess the press is good for something after all." chuckled George.

"George." warned Integra.

"Yes, mother. But I still think George would make an excellent wife and mother." said Prince Henry, thinking of a future with George.

"Not for a King she wouldn't. Not with all the public appearances she'd have to make, not with the eyes of the world upon her. She'd be a caged lioness, ready to kill; and the first reporter to piss her off, would find himself in a shallow grave." told the queen.

"That's assuming she'd leave any bits of him to find." laughed Prince Henry.

"Quite." smiled the queen.

"Well, I'm glad you're all having fun." growled George.

"At least I can say this is the most interesting birthday that I've had in a while." remarked the queen. "Thank you, Sir Hellsing, for the chocolates and for George."

"Your welcome, your majesty. Come, George. Jonathan is making us a pasta dinner." said Integra, turning to leave.

"Please wait, Sir Hellsing. I have one last thing to say to George."

"What do you want now?" snapped George, as she watched Prince Henry walk toward her.

"Just this."

Prince Henry grabbed George's arms and kissed her. Integra chuckled, as did the queen. George just stood there, eyes wide open, and in shock. Then her shock turned to anger. Now holding her arms as he was, he didn't think George could hit him. He was wrong. George kneed in him in his groin. He doubled over and held his nuts.

"If you ever…"

"OW!! George! I give up. I swear. I just wanted something to remember you by." groaned Prince Henry, in pain.

"Swollen nuts? Yes, very nice souvenir." mocked George. "I would love to see how you would show those off to your friends."

"Was that really necessary?" asked Integra, as she looked disapprovingly upon George.

"No, but it was fun." smiled George, proudly.

Suddenly, they heard dark laughter.

"Alucard." called Integra.

"I told you to keep the two of them apart." laughed Alucard, as he appeared out of thin air. "Honestly, whatever were you thinking sending George here alone?"

Then Alucard turned and bowed before her majesty.

"Good evening, your majesty, and Happy Birthday." said Alucard, handing her a single blue rose.

"Thank you, Alucard, this is very pretty. Although we feel we should apologize for our son's behavior towards your daughter. Henry."

"Sorry, sir."

"I did warn you about her, boy." chuckled Alucard.

"Sir Hellsing, may we go home now?" asked George, almost pleadingly.

"You'd better go." said Alucard, with a wicked grin. "I don't think George can hold it in anymore."

Integra looked at George. Even though her demeanor was behaved, her eyes wanted to kill something or rather someone.

"Yes, I think it's high time we left. Come along, George."

"Finally." groaned George.

"Your majesty." bowed Alucard to the queen, and then he disappeared.

"Aw man, I hate letting her go." said Prince Henry, now standing up.

"She's more trouble than she's worth." said the queen. "And we don't mean that in a derogatory manner."

"Oh, trust me mother. She is worth it. Oh, she is." sighed Prince Henry, happily.

"It would never work. You'd bore her." stated the queen, matter of factly.

"Thank you, mother." said Prince Henry, in a dejected manner.

"Someone like Sir Jeffery's son, Darren, is more her type." remarked the queen, making notes in her address book.

"That boy scout!" exclaimed Prince Henry. "She'd kill him in a week."

"That's what we thought about Sir Kant. And yet he's lived to sire three children. I think it could work."

"Yeah, go ahead. Set George up on a blind date. Then let me know if you find Darren's pieces." laughed Prince Henry.

--

Later that night, right after they made it home. Jonathan greeted them at the door. He gave Integra a kiss and was going to say hello to George, but she blew past him and headed upstairs.

"What's wrong now? Is she going to be doing community service or something?" he asked.

"No, Prince Henry kissed her."

"And that's cause for the attitude."

"Kissing George when she doesn't want to be, is a killing offense apparently. And since she's not allowed to kill the crown prince of England, I'd say the ghouls are in for one hell of a night." chuckled Integra.

"Well, she's out of luck. There are no missions tonight, but on the other hand dinner is ready." said Jonathan, with a smile. "I'll go and get her."

That's when the first shots were heard.

"I'd leave her alone if I were you." warned Integra.

At the first shots heard, Integra, Jonathan, and their boys stood on the back lawn and listened, as George shot off round after round at the dummy targets and was swearing up a storm.

"So who's she mad at now?" asked Little Jon.

"Prince Henry arrested her for assault, put her under house arrest so that she could be his alone, and he kissed her." explained Integra.

"So is she now the Prince's mistress or something? Is that why she's so mad?"

"Ha, ha, no, she's free of him. Her majesty has forbidden Prince Henry to date her."

"And that's why she's mad?" he asked.

"No, she's mad because she was kissed by a boy she doesn't like. That and her majesty is setting her up on a blind date." said Integra.

"How do you know that?" asked Jonathan.

"Her majesty was holding her address book, while she was talking to us. George doesn't know it yet, but in the next few weeks she could find herself on a blind date ordained by the queen."

"Uh, huh, and how much bail money does the Hellsing Organization have?" chuckled Jonathan.

Suddenly, Alucard appeared before George, and whatever he said to her must have pissed her off more, because she started throwing fireballs at him. Just then Integra heard little Teggie crying.

"Oh great, they woke up the baby." groaned Integra. "Jonathan you take care of Integra and I'll go handle those two."

"O.K. Come on boys, our dinner is getting cold."

Jonathan and the boys went inside, while Integra walked over to talk Alucard and George.

"George and Henry sitting in a tree." taunted Alucard.

"Shut the hell up!" shouted George.

"Michael's going to be very upset when he learns that your two timing him." laughed Alucard.

"I am not!" shouted George, using her wire gloves to try and ensnare Alucard.

"Alucard! George! Knock it off! You've woken up the baby." scolded Integra. "If you're going to play, play away from the house."

"Well, if we hadn't destroyed it, I could have taken George to the fight club." pondered Alucard, playfully.

"I can't believe you had the gall to enroll George in a fight club or that you'd have the audacity not to tell me about it!" fumed Integra.

"And I can't believe you sent George to Buckingham Palace alone." laughed Alucard, giving her tit for tat.

"Alucard!"

"Come on, George. Let's play outside. If we're lucky, we'll find a den of werewolves to play with." said Alucard playfully, as he walked away.

"No more werewolves. How about a couple of banshees? I hear they're a scream." said George, following after Alucard.

Alucard stopped short, turned, and looked at George.

"That was pathetic. That's something Jonathan would say."

"Ew." groaned George. "It didn't think it was that bad, but you're right it does sound like something he would say."

"Just for that, we're going fishing."

"Aw man, again? But I'm not on my…."

"You don't need to be. I'll just cut your arm and dangle you over Harbor Street. See who bites this time."

Integra just watch them walk away. She could only imagine what trouble those two would get into. Then she wondered where Seras was. It was well past sundown and yet she hadn't seen her once.

Integra returned to the house and went downstairs to check on Seras. She stopped short of knocking on her door, when she heard sounds of pleasure coming from her room.

"Oh, yes. Yes, that feels so good."

"I told you mon petite. And that is just the beginning. Now let me show you how we Frenchmen make love."

Integra just raised her eyebrows when she heard this. Then she smiled and turned to walk away.

"I guess Pip finally won a match." laughed Integra.

Then as she ascended the stairs, she wondered. Could Seras produce children? With male vampires, it was a question of being old enough. Apparently, only the strongest of male vampires could produce children. And since strength came with age, only vampires three hundred years or more could sire a dhampire. But for female vampires, it was more a question of being young enough. Only female vampires under one hundred years old, could produce children; because the older they grew the deader their bodies became. Seras was only about twenty-seven years old, still a baby herself in vampire years. Integra smiled a knowing smile.

"I hope Pip has sense enough to use protection. I'd hate to have to give a sex education class to those two. Well, at least I don't have to worry about George."


	79. Christmas with the Hellsings

Alright fine, here's a Hellsing Christmas story. You are so lucky I was bored yesterday.

--

**Chapter 79: Christmas Time with the Hellsings**

_"Oh, the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful. And since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…"_

"Let it stop snowing." groaned George, as she looked out of the living room bay windows.

It was Christmas Eve but unlike when she was a kid, the Hellsing household was decked out in all manner of holiday finery. Another "present" Jonathan had brought to the Hellsing household besides his abundant cheerfulness, was the prevalent belief that all holidays were to be observed and filled with revelry.

To top it all off, England was having a bad winter this year. The snow piled up and erased the world away. It had already been snowing off and on for three day. And quite frankly, George was about to kill her little brothers and make Integra start all over again.

"George." called out little Arthur.

"Yes, Arthur." replied George, tearing her eyes away from the snow to look at him.

"Will you tell us the story of the three vampire bears?" asked Arthur, with Tarball sitting next to him and wagging his tail.

"That's hardly a Christmas story." said George, with a small smile.

"But its Tarball's favorite story." said Arthur, giving Tarball a kiss on his head.

"Oh, its Tarball's favorite. O.K. sit." said George.

Both Arthur and Tarball immediately sat down and George began the story.

"Once upon a time, there was a secret agent named Integra Hellsing, aka. Goldilocks, for her golden hair." began George.

Just then Jonathan, with the help of the Wild Geese, dragged a nine foot Christmas tree into the house. They set up the tree and then they began to shed their coats, hats, and gloves, and warm themselves by the fire.

"There you are Integra. The finest Christmas tree I could find." said Jonathan, giving her a kiss.

"Where did you find that tree in this weather?" she asked.

"Quadrant three."

"You cut down one of my trees!"

"What did you expect in this weather? We can't even find our vehicles, let alone move them." argued Jonathan.

"They are all in the garage, you know that." said Integra, raising an eyebrow at him.

"And the garage is besieged with four feet of snow. We can't open the doors." laughed Jonathan. "Hey George, may I have some hot chocolate for me and the boys."

"George is busy!" shouted Arthur, as he returned to listening to George's story.

"Well, I just get it myself then." chuckled Jonathan, taken aback by his son's candidness. Then he laughed at Integra. "He's your son."

Seras, Pip, and the other Wild Geese set about to decorating the tree, while Integra and little Jon hung the stockings with care. Soon Alucard appeared.

"This is new." he commented.

"This is not new." corrected Integra. "We've been doing this for nine years now."

"Yes, but this year seems almost as if old Arthur himself was back. This is the most you've ever been like your father. Will I be seeing you with a lampshade on your head this evening juiced up on eggnog?"

"Alucard, I refuse to let you rob me of what little Christmas spirit I actually have." sneered Integra, as she continued hanging the stockings that little Jon handed her.

"Aw, you're no fun anymore." he chuckled.

"Will you be sticking around then?"

"No, it's too jovial up here. I prefer to spend my Christmas alone in the darkness, contemplating the passing of yet another year in solitary silent misery."

"Oh, joy." smirked Integra.

"It is." he said, sarcastically. "Care to join **me**?"

"No, thank you."

"Hm, there was a time when you would have."

"Are you growing nostalgic or are you slyly hinting to the fact that you think I've changed."

"But you have changed, a great deal. You're much more tolerant now than you used to be. I haven't been shot in years. You're growing soft, my countess."

"Why are you so familiar with my mother?" asked little Jon, looking up from hanging stockings.

"Have you not told the boy about me yet?" asked Alucard.

"George has told him all about you and Seras. But she's never mentioned …"

"Our relationship. Go ahead say it. Tell the boy that I'm George's father."

"Alucard." warned Integra.

"You're George's father?" gawked little Jon. "She's not my real sister."

"Of course, she is boy. Integra is still her mother. That makes her your half-sister."

"You're cheating on father?"

"How can I be cheating on your father, when George is first born? That would mean I'm cheating on Alucard."

Then Integra realized what she had said, and groaned in annoyance.

"Finally, now the truth comes out." he laughed.

"Daddy!" shouted little Jon, as he ran off to tell his father what he had just heard.

"Why do you do things like that?" scolded Integra.

Alucard just smiled at her. That was why; he knew it pissed her off.

"Are we going to open presents now?" asked Seras, interrupting the staring match that Alucard and Integra were having.

"What do you mean opening presents? Christmas isn't until tomorrow." said Integra, addressing Seras, but not taking her eyes off Alucard.

She was not going to lose this staring match.

"Well, on Christmas Eve it is customary to open one present." said Seras.

"Alright, go ahead." said Integra, still staring at Alucard.

Seras just watched them for a little while and then shook her head. Those two were so weird.

"Arthur! Little Jon! Your mother says it's alright to open one gift now." called out Seras.

"Really?" beamed Little Jon. "How'd you get her to change her mind?"

"She's a little preoccupied right now." smiled Seras, leading both boys to the Christmas tree. "So she'll say yes to about anything."

George gave up telling the story when Arthur and Tarball ran off to open their gifts. She went to check on little Teggie, who was rolling off, in her little walker.

"And where do you think you are going?" asked George with a smile.

Little Teggie just smiled and giggled at her and motioned for George to pick her up. George picked her up and carried her over to the Christmas tree with the others. On the way there, she passed Alucard and Integra who were still engaged in their staring match.

"Why don't you two just kiss and get it over with." said George, as she passed. "Or are you waiting for me to hang missile toe."

Integra blinked.

"Ha, you lose. Thanks George." laughed Alucard.

Integra growled.

"Cheater."

Alucard just laughed more. Jonathan came over to get his wife, offer her eggnog, and to bring her to the Christmas tree.

"No, Jonathan. No eggnog for me."

"So what's this I heard about you cheating on me with Alucard, again?"

"What do you mean again?!" asked Integra, shocked that Jonathan would actually believe that.

"Little Jon is under the impression that you and Alucard are having an affair behind my back."

"That's because Alucard told him that George is his half sister. He's forgetting George was born first."

"Ha, ha, ha. Yes, I guess it is awkward having your lover and ex-lover under the same roof." laughed Jonathan.

"Alucard's not my Ex anything!" protested Integra. "And stop drinking that stuff. It's making you stupid."

Jonathan just laughed more, as Integra fumed. She hated being laughed, by anyone, for any reason. It was only when little Arthur brought her a gift with her name on it, did she come out of her funk.

"Thank you, Arthur."

Integra opened the gift and pulled out a string of pointed ears on a necklace.

"What is this?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

The ears weren't real, they were plastic. Little Jon said cool, took them from his mother, put them on, and then started to dance around like the Indians in the Peter Pan stories.

"Those are war trophies." said Jonathan settling down beside his wife. "All good war veterans have them. I should have made them out of fangs, but they didn't have any. They sold them all during Halloween."

"OK, now you've been hanging out with Alucard too long." chuckled Integra.

"Well, you hate jewelry, so this is Integra Hellsing jewelry." joked Jonathan.

"Right, assorted body parts on a string by Integra Hellsing; somehow I don't see this line of fashion catching on."

"I can do you one better. If souvenirs is what you'd like." said Alucard, slyly. "How about a few humans on a stick?"

"Didn't you give me some of those for my twenty-fourth birthday? You brought them from South America."

"Ah, so I did. So I did. Well, then I suppose I could give you a boy to round out the set." chuckled Alucard, as he watched George play with little Teggie.

"Alucard, one like George is quite enough." scoffed Integra, remembering George's youth.

"We could name him King, after another very famous monkey." chuckled Alucard.

"King?" asked Jonathan.

"King Kong." enlightened Alucard.

"Why not Ham? After the first chimp to go into space?" asked Jonathan.

"Who the hell would name a boy Ham?! What's his sister's name you vitamin deficient human, Peas?" shot back Alucard.

"The same nut job that named a girl George!" said Jonathan. "Go find your own wife."

"She was mine first!"

"Sore loser!"

"Dinner!"

"Alright, that's enough of that. Behave Alucard or I'll send you to your room. Wait a minute how do you know he's vitamin deficient?"

"Lucky guess." he chuckled, maniacally.

Integra eyed Alucard and wondered if he'd really be so bold as to snack on Jonathan when she wasn't looking. Then she noticed the rest of the room looking at them.

"What are you all looking at?" inquired Integra, as the whole room had stopped to listen and watch the "spat" played out by these three.

"This is sure an interesting household." chucked Charlie, going back to handing out eggnog.

"Yeah, the Hellsings are the best employers we've ever had." laughed Dupree, as he took a hearty swig of eggnog.

"Shut up, you idiots, before Sir Hellsing fires us." warned Pip. Then Pip picked up a present and handed it to Seras. "Seras, this one is for you."

Her eyes lit up with excitement as she accepted and opened the small box.

"It's a ticket." she said.

"It's a ticket to the London Eye." correct Pip.

Seras smiled as she understood.

"Thank you, Pip." she said, giving him a kiss.

"Yuck." groaned little Jon, Arthur, and George.

"Alright boys!" called out Jonathan. "These are your gifts. Little Jon, this one is for you and Arthur this one is for you."

Both boys tore into their gifts like marauders. Little Jon's eyes lit up as his present was an autographed football with the signatures of all the players on his favorite team. Arthur's gift was the Lego's Kingdom Knights set. Both boys heartily thanked their parents and straight away played with their new toys. Integra smiled as she gave George her present.

"This is for you George."

George wondered what it could be in such a small envelope. She handed little Teggie to Seras and opened the envelope. She stared at it as she read it.

"Are you serious?"

"It's the only thing that I can give you. That I know you truly want." said Integra.

George smiled brightly, got up and left. Then she turned around and said…

"Thank you, mother."

"Where is she going?" asked Alucard.

"None of your bees wax." said Integra, handing him dungeon keys, marked room 32.

"What is this for?"

"Your Christmas present. I didn't want the children to seeing them." said Integra, with a wicked grin. "Well, don't just sit there grinning like a cat with a mouse. It's impolite to keep a girl waiting."

Alucard disappeared and reappeared downstairs. He stood before room thirty-two and allowed himself to wonder exactly what Integra had meant. Then he used the keys and opened the door. A wicked grin spread across his face as the first thing he saw was three women; a blonde, a brunette, and a red head all tied up and gagged.

"And here I thought Integra wasn't into the kinky stuff." laughed Alucard.

And then as he walked over to them, he saw a note on the table beside his second gift. He read the note.

"Merry Christmas, Alucard. Thank you for another year of continued service. These three women are convicted murderers, who used magic to lure unsuspecting men to their doom. They'd kill them and steal their souls to keep themselves young."

"You girls still do that kind of stuff." he laughed, looking at them, and then he continued reading.

"Though they are not true sisters, they like to call themselves The Sisters Fey. They are yours to do with as you please. Shoot them or drain them, it's your choice. Just try not to leave a mess for George to clean up."

Alucard chuckled as he remembered that it had been Walter that had cleaned up after his dining experiences and dispose of the bodies. He promised himself not to leave such a mess for George as he opened his second gift. The wooden gold hinged box held two brand new titanium Jackals in it, with two magazines of holy blessed silver rounds already loaded. The women started screaming muffled screams as he loaded one of the Jackals with a magazine.

"Don't worry red. This isn't for you." he said, sitting the gun back down on the table, and untying the redhead from the others. "First, we dine."

The other two just watched in terrified horror as Alucard drained the red head of all her blood. Alucard enjoyed his Christmas gifts. One he drained, one he shot and fed to his shadow dogs, and one he…well, let's just say he forgot about Sierra for a while. Needless to say though, none of those women survived the night.

As for George, she bundled up to bear the cold. Stepped outside and then she called Ink to her.

"Ink, I need a sled team."

"You what?" laughed Ink, sitting there and wagging his tail. "You're nuts if you think I'm pulling a sled in this snow."

"Ha, the great demon dog Ink, afraid of a little snow." mocked George.

Ink just smiled a wicked grin at her. "It's the principle of the thing."

"Bad dog." said George, giving him playful hit on the head. "Quit whining and bring me a sled team."

"May I ask where we are going?" he asked, calling up a demon dog sled team for George.

"To this address." said George, showing it to him.

"But that's…"

"Yes, it is."

"I thought you said you'd love me forever."

"I do, and I will."

"But." pressed Ink.

"But I am human." confessed George, sorrowfully.

She now fully understood the situation Integra had been in twelve years ago.

"Barely." laughed Ink, as he took off running before George was ready.

"Ink, you bastard! Get back here!" she laughed.

George had to chase him down to jump on board the sled. Then she and her dog sled team sped away into the night. When she came to the address, she dismissed Ink, and knocked on the door of the small townhouse. She smiled as she saw the occupant was shocked and glad to see her.

"Shelter for the poor." quipped George.

"You're not a poor anything George. But come in my child, the church is always willing to give shelter to lost souls on cold winters nights." laughed Michael, opening the door to let her in. "How did you find me?"

"Sir, told me you were in town." said George, removing her coat and gloves and making herself at home.

"Nice to have connections, isn't it?"

"What are you doing here? I thought being Christmas and all you'd be at the Vatican knee deep in prayer and stuff like that."

"I'm studying here. We Catholics don't spend all our time slaying monsters, you know."

"Well, what shall we do?" asked George, most eager to spend time with Michael.

"What can we do? Everything's closed and the snow's so deep, that no vehicle could possible move around. Speaking of which, how did you get here?"

"Demon dog snow sled." smirked George.

"Only George Hellsing." laughed Michael.

"We could take a Demon horse sleigh ride." suggested George.

"Or we could stay right here where it's warm." said Michael, wrapping his arms around George and giving her a hug.

George smiled with contentment as she relaxed into his arms.

"O.K."

So George and Michael spent the night in his townhouse, playing games and watching TV. The Monopoly game didn't go so well. It turned into an all out war, each claiming territory and resources for their Organization. They didn't stop shouting or fighting until the police came to tell them to keep it down or spend the night in jail. Since neither wanted to be locked up for Christmas Eve, they opted to just watch Scrooge on TV and eat popcorn.

In the early hours of the morning, Integra sent Seras to collect George. Seras could only smile in amusement as she watched George and Michael sleep together. Michael was sleeping on the couch and George was sleeping on top of him; but both were still completely dressed. Seras didn't often do it, because she considered it an invasion of privacy; but she peered into George and Michael's minds and pulled out the events of last night. Seras laughed soft chuckles as she watched them pillow fight, play games and beat the crap out of each other. She thought about all the things that two young people could have done alone together on Christmas Eve, and was glad that neither George nor Michael seemed to have such thoughts in their heads.

The TV was still on and the room was a total mess. Feathers, popcorn and Monopoly pieces were everywhere. She picked George up in her arms and George opened her sleepy eyes.

"Seras?"

"Yes, George. Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, but he cheats."

"I do not." said Michael, rubbing his sleepy eyes and sitting up.

"Say Goodbye, George. Sir Hellsing wants you home before sun up." said Seras.

"Goodbye, Michael." yawned George.

"Goodbye, George." said Michael, standing up to give her a goodbye kiss.

George smiled at him.

"Have fun." she said, closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

And then Seras disappeared.

"Have fun?"

He wondered what she had meant and then he saw the condition of his room. It was a total mess; a mess that he was going to have to clean up all by himself.

"Argh, George!" he growled.

Then he just shook his head and laughed. Today was Christmas day, a day off work. With that decided, he lay back down on the couch and went back to sleep.


	80. Mother's Day

Note: OK, since I did a Christmas story for Mint Leafs and because Sage asked first. Here's the Mother's day story. Cause fair is fair; BUT this is the last one!! After this there are only three more chapters, that's it, no more…sorry.

--

**Chapter 80: Mother's Day**

By the time Integra woke up, Jonathan was already gone. She wondered where he had gone, but only for a second. She got up, took a bath, and dressed for the day. She went to her office to begin her mornings work, but found that she had none to do. Things had been quiet lately and no reports needed to be filed. The only thing Integra could think of that needed to be done was inventory, and George had already taken care of that. Integra smiled to herself. Walter would have been proud of her. George was just as efficient as he had been.

With nothing to do, Integra decided to see what her children were up to. She headed back upstairs and searched their rooms; but they too were gone.

"George!" called Integra, standing on the 3rd floor stairs.

"Yes, sir." answered George, from the 1st floor.

"Where is everybody?"

"Jonathan said to tell you that they've gone out shopping for your mother's day present."

"Mother's day? That's today?"

"Yes, sir. Same time as last year." smirked George. "Nothing gets by you, does it sir?"

"Don't be smart, George."

"Sorry, sir; side effect from being stuck in school for fourteen years."

"Heh, heh, heh."

"So, what would you like to do today, sir?"

"I don't know. I've never had so much time to myself before."

"Why not try the shooting gallery? We just got in a shipment of brand new Glock 31 pistols and HK416 Carbines. They're new on the market. Pip and the boys will love them. They can…"

"No. I'm not in the mood for target practice today."

"Are you sick, sir?"

"What makes you ask me that?"

"You're passing up a chance to check out new weaponry. Or maybe you're just getting old." joked George, crossing her arms.

Integra glared down at George and put her hands on her hips.

"Right, I'll show you who's old."

George watched as Integra disappeared from the railing. George smiled to herself. Maybe she's having a midlife crisis, she should go and buy a Ferrari or something. George giggled with mirth and then went back to straightening up the living room, which the children had left a mess.

Minutes later, Integra entered the living room.

"George, I challenge you."

George looked up from pulling trash from under the couch and asked…

"Challenge me to what?"

"A fight."

"A fight? You want to fight me? Why?"

"I'm not old and I'm not soft."

"I was just kidding. And I didn't say you were getting soft."

"No, Alucard did."

"But…"

"Come on, I used to spar with Sgt. Ferguson when I was younger." said Integra, putting up her fists.

"Alright, if that's what you want. To get beat up for mother's day." laughed George, picking up the crystal popcorn bowl. "Just let me finish cleaning this up and we'll go to the practice field."

Integra said nothing. She just threw a punch at George's head. George dodged it.

"What the…?"

"We fight now."

"What here? In the house?"

"Yes, for one trained by Thanos and Hatsumi, you should be able to fight me AND avoid breaking anything."

"But…"

Integra knocked the crystal bowl out of George's hand. George quickly reached out and caught it.

"And for everything you break, that will be one hour in the toy box."

"What?!"

Integra went for the crystal bowl again, but George blocked her blow. So Integra kicked her in the stomach, took the bowl from George as she bent over to avoid being kicked, and threw the bowl down against the floor. Thank god the living room floor was carpeted.

"That's one hour." said Integra, with a great smirk on her face.

"But it didn't break."

"It touched the floor. And Alucard would be pissed that you were so easily fooled."

George just looked at her and grinned.

"You are so dead." she chuckled.

And so the fight began. George threw a punch at Integra, Integra blocked it, but then George gave her a quick kick to the shins.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…."

"Are you still wearing your weights?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll take them off so I don't hurt you."

George tried to remove her right arm band, but Integra threw a punch at her. George dodged her and hurriedly took off her right arm band. It fell to the floor with a clang.

"How heavy are those?"

"I'm up to twenty kilos now."

"Good grief."

"Afraid?" quipped George.

"Of you? Please. You're a claustrophobic who's afraid of the dark." teased Integra. "Thank god you're not a bed wetter too."

"Ha, the old woman's got jokes." laughed George.

With that, they went back to fighting. In between blows, George removed the rest of her weights. Blow after blow, Integra tried to hit her, but George was faster than her. Integra moved towards the couch and tried to use it to block George's kicks. This was working just fine until George decided to walk up on the cushions, stand on the back of the couch, and jump down on her position. Integra just stood amazed by George's control and balance. She had done all that without breaking stride or faltering in her attack.

While she was distracted, thinking about George's abilities, George hit her in her left eye. Integra backed up and stopped.

"I'm sorry, sir. Are you O.K?" asked George, greatly concerned.

Integra just shook it off.

"I'm fine. Let's go."

"You still want to fight?"

"You have something else to do?"

"Actually, yes. I still have chores to do."

"Sucks to be you." said Integra, throwing another punch.

"It's your funeral." laughed George.

Integra noticed that while George was still blocking and countering her blows, she was throwing none of her own. George was taking it easy on her so as not to hurt her. Suddenly, Integra stopped.

"George, you're not fighting me."

"Yes, I am. And you've got a black eye to prove it."

"I can't get better if you don't take this seriously."

"You want to see me at my best."

"What I want, for mother's day, is for you to fight me. I can't get stronger, if you treat me like a baby. Now fight me."

"As you wish, sir."

So George stopped taking it easy on her. Integra was surprised by George's speed. Whereas, she had been able to hit George before, now she couldn't lay a single punch on her. George easily dodged all her blows. Integra threw a left punch and George would step right. If she threw a right punch and a left kick, George would block the kick, grab the punch and push her away. Or she would punch her in the arm or leg she threw, not enough to break it, but certainly enough for her to know that she had been hit. Integra had to push aside the pain of those hits to keep her concentration on George's next attack.

Integra reached deep within her and fought like a lion. George had to back up to block or side step her blows; but Integra had told her not to take it easy on her. So she hit Integra time, and time, and time again. Integra picked up a standing lamp and used it like a bow staff. She swung it at George and used it to block her kicks. Integra brought it down over George's head, but George not only blocked the blow, she dented the lamp. Integra tossed the poor lamp aside and tried to front kick George. George laughed as she put her hands behind her back and "danced" with Integra. She blocked or jumped over every kick Integra tried to give her. Integra growled with anger as she rushed at George. She grabbed her by her waist and tried to hip toss her, but found that she couldn't pick George up. George had planted her feet and brought her forearms down on Integra's back. Integra hit the floor and rolled over to once again stand up. George just stood there smiling at her. Integra growled at her.

"Stop laughing at me."

"I didn't say anything." smiled George. "But if I were…"

Integra didn't let George finish, she picked up the other standing lamp and attacked George again.

"Has anyone ever told you to take anger management classes?" chuckled George.

George dodge Integra's advances and her back hit the wall. Integra's next swing would have clocked George in the head; but George phoenix kicked the lamp and broke it in two. So Integra used the broken pieces like batons and tried to beat George to death. After allowing Integra to hit her twice with the broken pieces, George caught the third blow and took the lamp pieces from Integra.

"That's enough of that. Those things are made of silver plated copper and they hurt." said George, tossing the pieces into a corner.

"If silver hurts you maybe you are more vampire than human." teased Integra, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I'm certainly faster than you." laughed George, giving Integra a round house kick that knocked her back onto the couch.

Integra fell on the couch more than once during this fight; but this last time, George completely humiliated her. She pinned Integra to the couch with her foot on her chest. And no matter how hard Integra tried, she couldn't get up.

"Had enough yet?" asked George, lording over her, with her arms crossed and her right foot holding Integra down.

"George!"

"Don't get mad at me sir. You said no holding back, and yet I still am. I don't want to hurt you."

This made Integra even madder. She brought her hands down upon George's leg, a move that should have broken her leg; but it didn't. That's was where her weights usually rested so the bones there had grown quite tough. George moved her foot and allowed Integra to get up. Integra rushed at her. George grabbed her right punch, her pants, and hip tossed her on top of the coffee table. Integra landed with a great thud and the table legs broke. The table and Integra fell to the floor. Integra scrambled to her feet as George looked at the ruined coffee table.

"That's three hours, George."

George just looked at her.

"Oh, come on! You broke it! You've broken everything in here. Maybe I should give **you** a time out in my toy box."

Integra picked up one of the table legs and swung it at George. George just laughed as she dodged Integra's swings.

"Strike one."

"Hold still and die like a woman!"

"Strike two."

Integra just kept swinging. She swung at George's head and George ducked under it.

"Strike three." laughed George.

"My god, you're as bad as Alucard."

"And you're as bad as little Jon. Maybe you should practice more."

"Then hold still so I can."

"No way, I like my head right where it is; and unlike father's, if you knock it off it won't grow back." said George, throwing a punch and shattering the wooden leg.

Integra just looked at the shattered wooden leg. Just imagine if that had been her. Maybe she should have had Alucard train them both all those years ago. But she had had work to do back then. But that was then and this is now. And now she had time to learn, time to practice. Integra tossed the broken wood leg aside and attacked George again.

Now Alucard had been sleeping; but Integra's increased heart rate had woken him up. He wondered what she was doing that would cause her to have such an accelerated heart rate at this time of the morning. Even her morning exercises hadn't gotten her heart rate up like this. So of course, he got up to go and check on her. He was quite amused to find her fighting George, and on mother's day at that. He enjoyed watching them fight it out, from the shadows. And he had overheard everything they said. George was right. Even though Integra wanted George to fight her with all her strength, George was still holding back.

He watched as Integra threw punches and kicks at George. George blocked them or countered them, but still she threw no punches of her own. Only once in a while would she allow herself to actually hit Integra. Alucard continued to watch the fight until Integra Hellsing grew too tired to continue. George knew she was growing tired. She also knew that Integra hated to lose and would not just give up. So George broke her right arm.

"Aarrgghh! George!"

"Sorry, sir. We should stop now. Let me get the doctor for you."

Integra sat on the couch favoring her arm and George left the room to go and get the doctor. That's when Alucard made himself known to her.

"Did you enjoy the show?" she asked him.

"Very much so. I just love a good cat fight." chuckled Alucard, sitting down next to her. "Too bad we have no mud pit."

"You've trained her very well. I'm nowhere near her level. If I ever get mugged I'm as good as dead."

"Hardly, you can still fight men. I can't think of too many that could stand against you in a fight."

"But I lost to George."

"Of course you did." said Alucard, matter of factly. "I didn't train her to fight men. If she had left her weights on, you may have had a chance."

"No, she was kicking my ass then too. You missed that part."

"Sir, here's the doctor." said George, with a medic trailing behind her.

Alucard stood and allowed the doctor to do his work. George and Alucard watched with concern as the doctor examined her arm.

"Well, the good news it that it isn't broken." said the doctor, bandaging her arm. "The bad news is that it is fractured. No more whatever it was that you were doing."

"We were just redecorating the living room." snickered George.

Alucard and the doctor looked around at the room. It was in total disarray. The couch was out of place, the coffee table was broken, and the lamps were lying on the floor broken and bent.

"Geez, what the hell were you trying to do?" asked the doctor.

"Spring cleaning." said Integra, testing her bandaged arm.

"Riiiight."

"Thank you, doctor. That will be all."

"Yes, sir, Sir Hellsing."

The doctor got up and left. Integra sat on the couch and fumed about the fight she had just lost; reliving each moment, and Alucard gave George a smack upside her head.

"What the hell was that for?!" yelled George.

"For hitting your mother on mother's day." chuckled Alucard.

"Think that's bad. Wait till you see what I do to you for father's day." smirked George.

"Do you want to fight me too?" asked Alucard, with a great big grin.

"Bring it on." challenged George.

"Now, now children, mother has a headache." said Integra, playfully.

"Little wonder with the beating you took from George." laughed Alucard.

He produced aspirin and a cup of water out of thin air and gave them to Integra. She took them and then the house started to shake.

"What's this?" asked George.

"Your husband and children are home." laughed Alucard, as he disappeared.

Integra and George went to the front door and watched as a tank rolled up the driveway. George prepared for a fight, as she slipped her gloves on. Soon the tank stopped. George went out to meet whoever emerged from it. She kept her eyes on the tank and prepared a fireball in her right hand. The tank's hatch opened and Jonathan popped his head out.

"What the hell are you doing?!" asked George, as her fireball disappeared.

"As I told you we went shopping for Integra's mother's day gift." said Jonathan, as he lowered the crew door.

"You bought her a tank?" questioned George, raising an eyebrow at him.

From the crew door, out jumped little Jon, who was holding little Teggie, and Arthur. All dressed like soldiers. Jonathan climbed out of the driver's hatch and joined his children on the ground.

"Ready, guys. One, two, three." began Jonathan.

"Happy Mother's Day!!" they all said.

Integra and George just stood there looking at the tank; Integra in awe and George in incredulity.

"You bought me a tank, for mother's day?" scoffed Integra, as Jonathan handed her the keys.

"Well, you don't like "female" gifts like flowers and chocolates, so I brought you something that you could use." smiled Jonathan, giving her a kiss.

"Since when is Army Surplus…who knows, maybe it falls under power tools." chuckled George. "Did you get a gift receipt?"

Jonathan just sneered at George.

"You're just mad because I thought of it first."

Little Jon walked over to his mother, handed her little Teggie, and then gave her a big hug. Integra held Teggie in her left arm and winced as little Jon hugged her.

"Do you like it? I picked it out." he said, proudly.

"Yes, Little Jon. It's very nice, thank you."

Just then Arthur walked up to her and handed her a grenade. He hugged his mother's leg and then whistled for Tarball. Tarball appeared before him and they both ran off to play.

"A grenade?" questioned Integra, as she looked it over. "Is it live?"

"Like I would give a child a live grenade." said Jonathan rolling his eyes.

"I would if it were your child." chuckled George, under her breath.

"George." warned Integra, handing little Teggie to George. "Go clean up the living room."

"I heard that. What did **you** get her for mother's day?" asked Jonathan, challenging George.

"An ass whupping; but maybe I should have got her divorce papers instead." quipped George, heading back into the house.

"What?" asked Jonathan, confused.

"Mum, what happened to your eye?" asked Little Jon.

--

Note: No! I'm not writting a Father's Day story! Don't even ask! :D


	81. Lunacy

**Note**: I've skipped ahead a few years. George is twenty-one, Jon is eleven, Arthur is seven, and Integra is three.

--

**Chapter 81: Lunacy**

"What are you four doing?" asked Alucard, as he walked out onto the back lawn.

In four lawn chairs sat the Hellsing Heirs; Jon, Arthur and Tarball, George, and Little Teggie. Jon was drinking ice tea as he waited for the eclipse to begin. Arthur and Tarball shared a lawn chair and Arthur just scratched Tarball's ears while they waited. George was laid back with her hands behind her head, and little Teggie imitated George.

"Moon tanning, Mr. L-card." said little Teggie, cheerfully, as she sat up to answer his question.

"Moon tanning?"

"Due to the sun's harmful rays, sun tanning is unhealthy. Since the moon has no light of its own, but reflects the sun's rays. Moon tanning is sun tanning on an infinitely safer scale." explained George, with a wicked grin. "Besides there's gonna be a lunar eclipse tonight and I thought that the children would like to see it."

"Ha, ha, ha, why not, May I join you?"

"Sure." said little Teggie, standing up and giving Alucard her seat. "Sit with me, Mr. L-card."

Alucard bowed to her like a gentleman.

"Thank you very much, my little lady."

Little Teggie watched him sit down and then climbed into his lap. She rested against him and looked up into the sky at the moon. Soon she shuddered with cold.

"Brr. Why you so cold, Mr. L-card?"

"Because I am dead." he said, making a blanket appear out of thin air and wrapping her in it.

"Why are you dead?"

Alucard just laughed to himself as he remembered that George had asked him the same question years ago. Suddenly, Jonathan walked into the backyard looking for his children.

"So here you all are." he chuckled, putting his hands on his hips. "What are you doing?"

"Moon tanning." said little Teggie.

"Moon tanning?"

"The lunar eclipse is beginning." said Alucard, as he watched the moon begin to disappear. "Watch the moon be devoured by the dragon's hunger."

"I thought the moon was eaten by wolves." corrected Jon.

"Depends on what culture your from." said George.

"Well, since wolves are the ones most affected by the moon, I would think that its wolves eating the moon. A little payback as it were."

"Speaking of wolves, I think you should look to your wife." chuckled Alucard, darkly.

Jonathan walked back into the house to find Integra. He wanted to see if she would view the eclipse with him. Suddenly, Pip appeared and looked down at George.

"It would figure that you Hellsings are watching the lunar eclipse." he mused. "Hey, George."

"Hey what?"

"You're twenty-one now, aren't you?" smiled Pip.

"Yes."

"Do you mind celebrating your birthday with me and the boys?"

"Well…" she considered.

"Come on George, you're one of us too." called Charlie.

"Yeah, come on. We'll have fun." said Dupree.

"Do you mind watching the children, master?"

"Go. They will be safe with me."

So George got up and went with the Wild Geese to celebrate her twenty-first birthday. Not too long after that, Seras showed up.

"What are you doing, master?"

"Watching the Lunar Eclipse, sit down and enjoy the show."

Seras took George's seat and watched the moon turn blood red.

"Why does the moon do that?" asked Arthur, looking over at Alucard. "Why does it turn red?"

"You'd turn red too if you had just been eaten." laughed Alucard.

But something else was happening inside the Hellsing household, something was happening to Integra Hellsing. Integra had been reading a book and enjoying the peace and quiet, when the lunar eclipse began. And as the moon disappeared, Integra started to change. She dropped her book and growled in painful torment, as her body contorted and grew. Her nails became claws, her nose and mouth became a snout, and her ears began to grow. Soon the howl of a werewolf filled the night air.

"What was that?" asked little Jon, sitting up and his body filling with fear.

"Sounded like a wolf." said Seras, cocking her ears to listen.

"What if it was a werewolf?" asked Arthur, as he sat there stroking Tarball, who was now alert and sitting on his hind legs.

"You know full well werewolves only come out during **full** moons. This is a lunar eclipse. There is no moon. So it was just a regular wolf." assured Seras, not wanting to frighten the children.

"Oh, lookie the moon is gone!" announced little Teggie.

Suddenly, they all heard a window shatter and a large white werewolf leapt out from the window. It sailed through the air and landed right in front of them. She stared at them as she stood before them. The Hellsing children just sat frozen with fear. It was a werewolf, real live werewolf. They had heard the stories from George. They were being trained by George; but this was the first time that they had ever seen their enemy close up. Little Teggie moved closer to Alucard and hugged his torso for protection.

"Just sit still." warned Alucard, with a calming tone in his voice. "She won't hurt you."

"What…why is it here?" asked Arthur, stunned at its awesomeness.

"Why don't you kill it?" asked Little Jon, frozen with fear.

Integra stared at them with feral yellow eyes as she sniffed the air. She acknowledged each of them with a sniff. Tarball growled at her as he tried to protect his little master. Integra looked at him and snarled. He shook with fear before her, but otherwise stood his ground. Integra just chuckled at him and gave him an approving lick. She accepted him as part of her pack and was happy that Tarball was protecting Arthur. She continued to sniff her children one by one; then she looked around, sniffed the air, and then went running away on all fours.

"What the…?!" exclaimed Seras. "Was that all about?"

"Yes, she knows George is missing. Here hold Integra." said Alucard, getting up, and handing little Teggie to Seras.

Alucard changed into a black wolf and chased Integra down. Alucard caught up to Integra, ran parallel to her, and then jumped in front of her. She recognized him and growled at him. He smiled at her and then ran away. She followed him for awhile, back to Hellsing manor; but then glorious aroma of something else caught her senses. She stopped, sniffed the air, and followed after it. Alucard stopped and turned when he realized that she wasn't following him anymore. He wondered why, until he too caught whiff of it. It was meat. Flame broiled Meat. Alucard groaned as he knew that this was going to be trouble.

Integra followed her nose and ended up at a barbeque cook-off. At each stall, humans were cooking their best recipes for judging; and hundreds of humans were waiting for a taste. The screaming started immediately. Integra growled with hunger, as she tore into the first stall. As people went running and screaming everywhere, Integra wolfed down the delicious meal. Those who considered themselves excellent hunters went to take up arms. The local police armed only with billy clubs decided to call animal control. Alucard arrived just after the chaos started. He found it amusing that for one that condemned monsters for being out of control; that was she herself that was now out of control. Good thing George was able to take her hunger for blood from her or things could have really been bad.

The hunters had gotten their guns at started shooting at Integra. She roared angrily as the pain of each bullet hit her. But they weren't using silver bullets, so she just regenerated; her flesh pushing each bullet out of her body, as the wound sealed itself. She snarled and growled at the hunters, as she advanced on them. Some dropped their guns and ran, while others just retreated from her as they loaded more rounds.

Alucard morphed into an animal control uniform and materialized a big net. He stood between Integra and the hunters, as he proceeded to try and capture Integra; but then something happened that he didn't expect. Jonathan rode by on George's motorcycle. Alucard smelled it almost immediately, Jonathan's cologne.

"That human is smarter than he looks." laughed Alucard, as he watched Integra catch his scent and then go chasing after him.

--

Meanwhile, the Wild Geese and George were down at Mrs. Jenkins Ale House. It was a Saturday night and the pub was full of familiar faces and football fans. The fourth regiment of the British Army had also come to celebrate the promotion of one of their own to Captain. And besides them, the Manchester United football fans were making most of the noise.

"So what are we doing here?" asked George, as they sat down in one of the booths.

"Carrying on one of the time honored traditions of getting drunk on one's twenty-first birthday. At twenty-one, a man, or in your case a woman, is no longer a child. They are now at an age where they can drink, shag, sign binding contracts, and anything else they bleeding feel like without the consent of their parents." explained Pip, as he and the boys ordered drinks.

The drinks were brought round and the boys raised their glasses to George.

"Happy Birthday, George!" they cheered.

"What is this stuff?" questioned George, as she sniffed the glass."Knowing Mrs. Jenkins, most likely the Bishop's Finger." laughed Pip. "She's very British and serves mostly British beers. But she's also smart lady who wants to make money, so she sells brews from all over."

"Drink up little Gerogie." urged Dupree, drinking down his beer. "Time for you to become a man."

George just looked around the table. The Wild Geese had been her friends and family for so long, that she doubted that they would steer her wrong, so she drank it down.

"Yeah! That's it!" they cheered.

"Yuck, that stuff is awful." groaned George.

"Ah, it'll get better as the night goes on." said Greg.

"Yeah, it's an acquired taste." said Charlie.

As the night wore on, George and the Wild Geese had a fun time. They played darts, chose songs from the jukebox to sing to, and basically just got smashed.

"I must be drunk." laughed Dupree.

"How can you tell?" asked Charlie.

"George is actually starting to sound good."

It was only when everyone in the bar was on their tenth beer, and the fact that Manchester was losing the football game against Chelsea, did things turn bad. A drunk football fan, who had been watching George the whole evening, finally got up enough courage to go over and talk to her.

"Hey there little lady, why not celebrate your birthday with me and I'll make a real woman out of you." he said, as he slurred his words.

George just looked up at him with blood shot eyes and laughed at him. She stood up and grabbed him by his balls. His eyes began watering, as she squeezed them hard and looked him in the eye.

"Not bloody likely, I'd want a python to be my first. Not a garden snake like you."

With that she pushed him away. He fell backwards and crashed into another table. The table turned over and drinks spilled everywhere.

"Hey pal! Watch what you're doing!" yelled one soldier.

"What's the matter buddy, your girlfriend brush you off for being little. Ha, ha, ha." laughed another.

"Shut yer face, asshole. And mind your own damn business." growled the drunk, as he pushed the soldier away and staggered back over to George. "Nobody does that to me."

"Well, I ain't nobody. Hic. I'm George Victoria Hellsing and I'm a better man than you." boasted George, giving him a head butt and knocking him unconscious.

"Bloody Manchester bastards, just because you're losing to a girl's team named Chelsea, so you think you can come and take me on." said George, loudly.

"Ah, George." warned Pip, as he saw the angry faces of the Chelsea fans. "That would not be smart."

George just smiled at him, put a finger to the side of her nose, and said…

"Nah, if you want to see something that's not smart, watch this." she laughed, between hiccups.

She staggered over to the jukebox, chose a song, and ordered a German beer.

_"When I was young I used to be as fine a man as ever you'd see;  
The Prince of Wales, he said to me, "Come and join the British army." Too ra loo ra loo ra loo, they're looking for monkeys up in the zoo, If I had a face like you, I would join the British army. Sarah Camdon baked a cake; it was all for poor old Slattery's sake. I threw meself into the lake, pretending I was balmy. Too ra loo ra loo ra loo, I was the only thing I could do, to work my ticket home to you and Fuck the British army."_

Those of Mrs. Jenkins customers that were Irish started singing with George. This pissed off the British soldiers and they walked over to George.

"You should watch your mouth young lady. That kinda talk will get you into trouble." the Captain warned her.

She just laughed at him.

"Yeah, but not as much trouble as calling the Manchester United boys a bunch of pussy's with tiny dicks would." laughed George, loudly.

That was it. The Manchester united boys pushed the soldiers aside to get at George. George just punched and kicked them away from her and into the British soldiers. The British soldier didn't take kindly to being pushed around by anybody and started beating up on George and the Manchester united boys.

"Ah, merde." complained Pip, standing up. "Come on, we've got to save George."

"Hic, what do ya mean save George. Are you watching the same fight we are?" laughed Charlie. "Kick his ass George!!"

"George! George! George!" cheered the Wild Geese.

"Ugh, you guys are idiots." groaned Pip, as he waded into the fight.

The Irish patrons didn't want to be left out of a good fight and just started punching anybody they felt like.

"ARGH!" screamed Mrs. Jenkins. "Stop that! You're ruining my bar! I said cut it out! Billy! Billy, go and get the constables."

Billy left out the back and went to get the cops. The cops entered the bar and started trying to separate people, but the fight had gotten up a good head of steam now. Chairs were being broken over people's heads; bottles of beer were being smashed and used as weapons. And George was having fun. Even drunk, she was a good fighter. One man she hit in his face, breaking his nose. Another she kicked in his legs making him bow before. Then she jumped up and kicked both men unconscious. Hearing another come at her, she jumped over one man and front kicked the one coming at her in his chest and pinned him to the floor. She punched him out cold and came up kicking. She hit one man and knocked him into a table. And the other fell back into the punch of any Irishman, sending him into the bar. Several men had black eyes, broken bones, and missing teeth because of George.

When the local police couldn't contain or stop the fight they called for backup. Now the pub was full of brawlers and police, but that wasn't the worst thing that happened. One of the patrons recognized George, and he had made a phone call to his buddies.

At two in the morning, Boomer entered the bar. Boomer had been Sierra's champion fighter. And since the night, that Hellsing had destroyed the fight club, he had been looking for revenge. He and his boys, mostly out of work fighters that had survived that night, walked into the bar and made a path out of the bodies. Boomer grabbed George by her shirt and made her face him.

"Hello George. Remember me?"

George looked at him. It was hard to see him clearly, when there were two of him to see, but she still didn't recognize him.

"No. Hic."

"I'm Boomer, Sierra's Champion fighter."

"Din-Din! I remember Din-Din, she was cute. My master had his fun with her."

Boomer growled at her in anger, as he shook her violently.

"I lost everything because of you! Not all masters were mean and controlling. Some masters were good to their pets, very good. Now I'm out on the streets without a job or a home and it's all your fault!"George just burped in his face, a long foul burp. Disgusted, Boomer punched George in the face as hard as he could. George fell backwards hard, hitting three people, and then hitting her head on the bar.

"Ow." groaned George, her anger clearing her vision. "That hurt."

"That's only the beginning of the amount of pain I'm going to cause you. Get her!"

Boomer and the other fighter ganged up on George. Sober, George could have beaten them. Drunk, they were a little harder to fight. Blow after blow connected with her face, her stomach, and her head. And when Pip and his Geese tried to save her, they got the crap beat out of them too. It wasn't until George saw Boomer beating Pip like a practice bag that George's anger boiled over. She growled like a caged tiger ready to kill, and shouted at them.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!"

With that, George went berserk. She made a path through the fighters, pushing everyone including cops out of her way, until she stood before Boomer.

"Nobody fucks with my family!"

She punched him in his gut so hard that he doubled over in pain. Then she brought her elbow down upon his head and knocked him out. That's when the other fighters dropped Pip and jumped her. They all jumped her all at once. She let them and then she blew up.

"Sonic Blast!" yelled George.

**BOOOOMMM!!**

The entire bar exploded. Bricks, and wood, and beer, and people went flying everywhere. The ale house only had one wall standing; the bar and the back wall. The bottles that hadn't be broken and used in the fight, shattered at the reverberation of the blast. The liquor fell like rain. Since it was an air blast and not a fire blast, nobody was dead; but bodies lay in the street in all directions. Drunken patrons, the local police, the fighters, and the Wild Geese all groaned in pain as they struggled to stand up. George just stood there with dark eyes. You could see her powers rising, as the bricks began to lift off the ground and hover.

"Time for a good old fashion stoning." smiled George, wickedly, as she telekinetically threw bricks at Boomer and his fighters.

That's when Jonathan drove by. He was trying to lead Integra back to the house, but when she saw George in trouble, she stopped and defended her. Integra growled profusely at them, her roar echoing throughout the night. Some humans passed out, sure that it was the drink that made them see things. Others screamed in a panic and ran for home. The police took one look at her and decided that they were needed elsewhere. George just hugged Integra around the neck.

"Hi mum." she smiled, drunkenly.

Integra just sniffed George. She recognized her as part of her pack and picked George up by the scruff of her neck. Then she took off running again. That's when the Animal control unit showed up. They tried shooting tranquilizing darts at her, but Alucard stopped them from hitting her. Realizing that she was in danger, she dropped George and took up defending her. She tried to attack the animal control units but Alucard held her back.

"Down girl." he laughed.

"Come on boys, let's get the hell out of here." said Pip, as they ran.

Pip grabbed George, slung her over his back, and ran away.

"Oh, Hi Pip. Hic. This was fun. Can we play again?" laughed George.

"No. We've got to get home before Sir Hellsing finds out what's happened." urged Pip, as the Wild Geese jumped into a cab and left.

"Sir Hellsing." repeated Mrs. Jenkins, as she sat and cried over the loss of her bar. "She'll pay for this."

"Jonathan." called Alucard.

"Take her north."

"What? Why?"

"Think man, if you take her to the moors."

"Oh, I got it. Damage control."

Jonathan circled Integra twice, allowing her to get his scent. Then he took off heading north. Integra followed. When he was sure that the animal control people couldn't follow, Alucard turned into a bat to catch up with Jonathan and Integra. News crews had gotten wind of a wild story, and now they were following Jonathan and Integra.

"Damn news crews. Hopefully, for once, they'll get a story right." growled Alucard.

Jonathan led Integra to the moors. With the eclipse, it was a dark night and the moors were full of fog. The news crews followed them as best they could, until they ran over George's bike. They got out and looked around, but neither Jonathan nor the large white werewolf could be found.

Alucard brought Jonathan and Integra back to the house. He ghosted them through the walls; not of Integra's bedroom, but the downstairs dungeon. Once safe, he let them go. Integra, he tied to the wall, to keep her from hurting Jonathan. Then he noticed that her eyes never left Jonathan.

"Ah, in the mating mood again, I see."

"Is she alright? Did they hurt her?" asked Jonathan, coming as close as he dared, but still staying out of her reach.

"She's fine. She's a werewolf. So her wounds will just regenerate; but she's also in heat. You'll have to satisfy her."

"What?"

Integra pulled at the silver chains, as Alucard walked away from her. She howled at the loss of him and snarled in anger at the chains binding her.

"Mate with her. It will calm her down."

"You must be mad! I can't mate with her in that form! I'm sure that's against some ancient law."

"No matter what she looks like, she's still your wife." laughed Alucard.

"What happened? Why did she change? I thought you guys had cured her." as he looked upon the werewolf Integra.

"We did, but we only cured her of the hunger. The venom is still in her blood. And since she doesn't change with the full moon, it would only make since for her to change when the moon completely disappears." he reasoned, as he left the room.

Integra sniffed at Jonathan. She recognized him as well, as her mate. She growled at him, in a low and seductive manner, as she sniffed his crotch.

"Hey, hey, hey, stop it." said Jonathan, as he pushed her away.Integra only growled at him more.

"Satisfy her, Jon." chuckled Alucard, from the doorway.

"How am I supposed to do that?" he asked, fearing the daunting task.

"From behind, how else." laughed Alucard.

"Alucard!"

"For your own safety, I'd wait until the eclipse ends. When she returns to her human form, then satisfy her." said Alucard, leaving them alone.

--

It was 6:53 a.m. when George and the Wild Geese finally made it back to Hellsing manor. Alucard and Seras were standing at the front door waiting for them.

"Hello, Mr. Alucard." greeted Pip, as he carried George inside. "Now before you say anything, let me explain."

Alucard took George from Pip. George opened her eyes and looked upon her father.

"Hi daddy." she smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek, before she passed out again.

"Hm." said Alucard, as he rolled his eye.

Seras grabbed Pip and thrust him against the wall.

"Where did you go?! And what did you do?! For your sake you better not have don't anything perverted!"

"No, wait. Let me explain."

"No way, I'll find out the truth." said Seras, bearing her fangs.

"Seras, I wouldn't do that, if I were you." warned Alucard.

She didn't listen and after cutting Pip's throat with her nail, drank his blood. Five seconds later, Seras hit the floor, out cold. Alucard just groaned as he picked up her up too.

"What happened?" asked Pip confused, as he looked down at Seras.

"You're drunk and your blood is full of alcohol." said Alucard.

"So, because she drank my blood, she now drunk too." chuckled Pip, at the irony.

"Yes."

"Ha, ha, ha."

"Go to bed, before I kill you." growled Alucard.

Pip started to say something, but Alucard growled at him again. Pip and the other Geese then ran back to their barracks and slept off their hangovers. Alucard put Seras to bed first and then he put George to bed. He took off her clothes, which were covered in blood and beer, put on her pajamas, and then covered her up. He placed a hand on her head and reached into her mind for the nights events. He couldn't help but laugh, as he saw everything that happened.

"That's my girl." he laughed, as he left her to sleep it off.

As he came out of George's room, he saw Jonathan coming up the stairs and bridal carrying a naked Integra wrapped in a blanket. He chuckled at Jon as he opened the door for him to Integra's room.

"Survived the night, I see."

"No thanks to you."

"Well if you die, I get her back."

"Just for that, I'm going to live forever." threatened Jon, closing the door of the master bedroom with his foot.

Alucard just laughed at him and the absurdity of the night's events.

"Full moon may make people crazy, but lunar eclipses seem to drive Hellsings mad."

Needless to say, Integra was not happy when she got the bill from Mrs. Jenkins for her destroyed bar; and she forbid Pip from ever taking George drinking again. The news crews reported the story of a large white werewolf tearing up London, as the Ghost of the Hound of the Baskervilles; which they lost sight of when they entered the moors. The lunar eclipse causing its hunt for yet another soul to take back to hell. Needless to say, Integra didn't find this story funny either. And Alucard made sure not to let her forget it.

"Ah, meat, mead, and men. Ha, ha, ha, satisfied little wolf."

"Shut up, Alucard!"

George was on the point of killing Jonathan, who had taken her bike and didn't bring it back.

"Consider it payback for stealing my car!" said Jonathan, as he ran through the house.

"I brought your car back in one piece! My bike is all over the moors in several pieces!" shouted George, throwing steak knives at him.

"I'm sorry, I'll buy you a new one!"

"Get back here and die like a man!"

It took Integra two hours to calm George down; that and nine months later, Elizabeth Hellsing was born.


	82. Father's Day

Note: Ok. Ok. Here's the Father's day story.

George is 22, Jon is 12, Arthur is 8, Teggie is 4, and Elizabeth is going on 1.

**--**

**Chapter 82: Father's Day**

Alucard was up early. It was only 2 p.m. and yet he was wide awake. So he got up and wondered around the house. He watched from the shadows as Integra and her children spoiled Jonathan for Father's Day. Alucard laughed as he watched them; the great Integra Hellsing mother of four. Maybe it was to be expected, with werewolf venom in her blood; and he wondered if she would have a full litter of six cubs. It was so ironic that she went from being an iron virgin with little hope of ever producing an heir, to actually having four heirs.

Alucard looked around. Integra and Jonathan sitting together on the couch, little Jon handing his father his presents, Arthur and Tarball just sitting on the floor and watching, Teggie was sitting in her father's lap, and little Eli was roughhousing with Ink. That poor dog had been through a lot with George, and now he'd have to endure it all again; as that Eli wouldn't go to anyone else but him. Someone was missing from this little slice of happiness…George was missing. Odd for her not to be around to tend to their needs, so Alucard made himself know to Integra.

"Good afternoon, master." he bowed graciously.

Integra looked up to address him.

"Good afternoon, Alucard and Happy Father's Day."

"Thank you. Though I find it very strange for anyone to be wishing me a Happy Father's Day. Where is George?"

"Isn't she with you? I gave her the day off so that she and Seras could spend the day…I mean night with you."

"Seras is still sleeping and I haven't seen George."

"I wonder where she is. I could activate her tracer if you like."

"Not necessary, I'll find her. But maybe she's out buying me a tank for my present."

"I hope not. When the hell are we ever going to use one tank, let alone two?"

"Well if she does, I'll race you."

"Tank Racing? Don't be silly. And don't tell George. I don't want to see her street racing tanks down Main Street."

"Ha, ha, ha, now that would be interesting." laughed Alucard, his mind filling with thoughts of George plowing through city streets in a tank with the police not far behind her.

Just then young Teggie bounded up to Alucard and hugged his legs.

"Happy Father's Day, Mr. L-card!"

Alucard looked down at her and gave her a toothy grin.

"Thank you, my lady."

Then Jonathan came over to him and removed Teggie from his leg. He held Teggie in his arms as he addressed Alucard.

"Yes, old man," greeted Jonathan, wearing one of his father's day gifts, an authentic Ipswich football jersey. "Happy Father's Day."

Alucard just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where are your girls? Why aren't they showering you with ties and telling you how much they love you." teased Jonathan.

"Because they know better." snarled Alucard.

"Careful Jonathan, knowing George she'll probably tie you up and serve you to Alucard for dinner." warned Integra.

"Yikes." said Jonathan, seriously. "Don't give her any ideas. I have no doubt that she'd try it."

"That would be a nice." chuckled Alucard, letting evil thoughts fill his head. "I haven't had charcoaled human on a stick in 500 years."

"What's charcoaled human taste like?" asked Teggie, having no idea what they were talking about.

"Tastes like chicken." chuckled Alucard, darkly.

"Alucard." growled Integra.

"Hm, looks like I'll have to go and find my girls." said Alucard walking away.

He knew where Seras was, so he went looking for George. It wasn't a long search; George was in her room…asleep. Alucard stood at the foot of her bed and watched her sleep. She was sleeping on her stomach, with one hand behind her back, and one leg over the side of the bed. Alucard chuckled to himself. She was a beautiful young woman, but right now, she looked like a young wolf chasing rabbits in her sleep.

"She better not be chasing catholic boys." he laughed.

He walked over to her bed, stood over her, and remembered the day he had brought her home. She was such a tiny thing back then that he could carry her around in one hand. He remembered all the trouble she had been, constantly getting lost in the house and basement rooms. He remembered how much Walter protested when Integra had her tagged. He remembered how George used to drive Integra crazy with her constant questions and the constant burying of household items in the backyard. He laughed to himself as he remembered that she had even buried Jonathan in the backyard. He remembered her school days and the constant parent teacher meetings he and Integra had to attend due to George's violent nature. He also remembered that he had almost lost her to the Smiths and then to Ilkin Baig. He remembered how much it hurt him when they took her away. He didn't think he'd ever get so attached to a human that wasn't Integra; but he did. He sneered with delight as he remembered the fight between George and Ilkin. She had showed him. George was a strong little warrior, with a sharp mind, and a great command of the elements. He was proud of himself for having raised her so well. And now instead of thanking him for all that he had given her, she was sleeping away his father's day.

With that thought, Alucard hit George in the head. George immediately sat up and rubbed her sore head.

"What the hell?!"

George looked up and saw Alucard standing over her. He was smiling wide enough that his fangs shone through.

"What do you want?" asked George, greatly miffed.

"It's father's day." he reminded her.

"It's my day off." announced George, going back to sleep.

"Ha, ha, ha. If you don't get up and serve me, I'll tell your precious Michael that you're cheating on him with Prince Henry." taunted Alucard.

"I am not!!" shouted George, sitting up. "Fireball!"

Alucard dodged it and laughed at her.

"I'll tell him that you and Prince Henry are lovers."

"Shut up, you rotten Bastard!" yelled George, throwing off her covers.

George got up and started chasing Alucard around the house in her pajamas. She threw fireball after fireball at him as they went. (just little ones, George knew better). Integra saw them go by as she went to the kitchen to get Eli a bottle.

"George and Henry sitting in a tree." sang Alucard, loudly.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" yelled George, chasing after him.

Integra raised an eyebrow as she saw a fireball go by.

"George, don't burn down the house. Alucard stop teasing your daughter." called out Integra.

"Ha, ha, ha." laughed Alucard, as he led George down the stairs to him room.

Suddenly, realizing where she was, George stopped.

"Alright, now that I'm down here, what do you want?" snapped George.

"Is it too much to ask for you to serve me today?" asked Alucard coyly playing with her. "To serve your father breakfast in bed on Father's Day."

George thought about it.

"Fine, hop in bed and I'll be right back."

Alucard hopped back into his coffin like playful child getting a bedtime story. He even put on a bib and smiled at George. George just chuckled and shook her head as she left.

"Are you sure you're over 500 years old?"

George went upstairs, walked into the living room, and picked up Jonathan. She threw him over her should and started to walk away.

"George, what the hell are you doing?! Put me down!!" shouted Jonathan, as he tried to make George put him down.

"Master wants breakfast in bed." said George, nonchalantly.

"George!!" hollered Jonathan.

"George, put your stepfather down." ordered Integra, as she gave Eli her bottle of milk.

"Fine." said George, intentionally dropping Jonathan on his head.

Eli took her bottle of milk from Integra and crawled back over to Ink to enjoy it. Ink was three times her size and was a perfect pillow. She played with his tale as she drank her milk. Integra just shook her head. One father was a normal human, one father was an undead vampire, and one father was a demon dog. This was one off kilter household.

"You're still a virgin, aren't you? Why don't **you** feed your father?" asked Jonathan, angrily as he got up off the floor.

George just gave him an "are you serious" look.

"Or maybe you can't. Just what did you and Michael do for Christmas last year anyway?" teased Jonathan.

George didn't even answer him.

"Fireball."

"George, what did I tell you about toasting humans?" chided Integra, grabbing George's hand before she could throw it.

"Don't forget the marshmallows?" she chuckled.

"Isn't Alucard still waiting for his breakfast?" reminded Integra.

"Can I feed Mr. L-card?" asked Teggie, as she hugged George's L-card rabbit.

"No." said Integra, as she picked up Teggie. "You're still too young."

"Man, my poor L-card's getting a lot of use." smiled George, as she petted her rabbit for old time's sake.

"Funny, isn't it? He's the Hellsing children's favorite toy; first Little Jon, then Arthur, and now Teggie." smiled Integra.

"Somehow, I don't think master would find that funny." chuckled George. "Ironic, but definitely not funny."

"Hm, maybe you're right. Anyway, go to the freezer and get one of the bottles marked I-21."

"I-21?" questioned George.

"Yes, it's my blood. Virgin blood saved from a long time ago."

"Yes, sir." said George, wondering off the pantry.

Jonathan watched George leave.

"I told you not to give her any ideas."

"I didn't give her the idea about feeding you to Alucard. I just know how George thinks."

"You girls are insane, you know that."

--

George returned to the basement and found Alucard looking bored. He perked up when he saw George entering his room with a tray. On it was a crystal bowl full of blood, a crystal goblet of blood, a single pink carnation in vase of water, and the morning paper.

"What took you so long?" he asked, curiously.

"Jonathan put up a fight." said George.

"Ha, ha, ha."

"So what else do you want for father's day?" asked George.

"I don't know. Amuse me."

George just raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed more.

"You look like your mother when you do that."

"What do you want me to do, juggle fireballs?"

"That could be amusing, especially if you drop one."

"Feisty today, aren't we?"

"Bored more like it."

"Hm, I think I might know something that will cheer you up." said George, with a wicked grin.

"Well, if we're going out, you might want to get dressed first." said Alucard, finishing his breakfast.

George looked down at her pajamas.

"Oh, yeah. Well, wake up Seras and I'll meet you at the front door."

--

Hours later, Alucard, Seras, and George were walking the streets of Northern Ireland. People were running and shouting, rioting and looting. The Nationalists and the Loyalists were fighting again. The police were in riot gear, shouting warnings and throwing tear gas.

"What are we doing here?" asked Seras, as she watched the mindless chaos.

"Celebrating Father's Day." said George, handing Alucard a tranquilizer gun. "Have fun. Shoot anybody you like except civilians and law enforcement. There will be a 1000 point penalty for any collateral damage."

Alucard started laughing with great delight.

"That's my George. Always knows what I want."

Alucard took off into the fighting crowds and started shooting. George laughed and Seras worried.

"We're gonna be in so much trouble is Sir Integra finds out about this."

"Ah, quit worrying and go have some fun." said George, watching Alucard's red coat float through the thronging crowds.

"Have fun? What do you expect me to do?"

"Well, you can shoot the troublemakers and end this riot or you can help the police and protect the civilians." said George.

"You can't be serious?"

"What? You don't want to celebrate father's day with Alucard?"

Seras just watched for a while. The police were having a hard time gaining control. If something wasn't done quickly, there would be a lot of civilian casualties.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." groaned Seras, morphing into an Irish police uniform.

Seras waded into the crowds and helped the civilians escape. Then she helped the police capture and subdue suspects. George just chuckled as Seras took to what she had been trained for as a police office. George sighed with excitement as she too waded into the war. Soon enough, news crews arrived and began reporting on the riots. Then their focus changed as they noticed two people shooting it out with both sides. And they were winning. Everyone they shot went down, but they didn't die. The news crews smuggled one of the bodies out of the war zone and found that he had been shot with a high velocity tranquiller dart; effectively "killing" the rioters, without bloodshed. Suddenly, the new focus was on who these two might be and why they were here. They were obviously helping the police, but who were they and where did they get such high tech weaponry.

--

"Hey mum, George and Mr. Alucard are on the news!!" shouted Little Jon, as he watched the evening news with his father.

"What?!" asked Integra.

Integra, Jonathan, and their children watched with awe and fascination was George and Alucard ran about shooting people. It didn't matter whether they were Nationalists or Loyalists, if they were opposing the police who was trying to quell the riots, they got shot. George was wearing a KEVLAR vest and helmet, dodging bullets, and shooting people. Both of them seemed to be having fun, as they were laughing as they took on the opposing forces. It was like watching two children play laser tag.

"Man, George really is a good soldier." commented Little Jon. "This is like watching Call of Duty 4 in real life."

"I'm going to KILL those two!!" shouted Integra, her blood raging as she thought about all the backlash they were going to get.

Suddenly, Jonathan noticed Integra's nose becoming a snout, her ears growing, and her voice becoming more of a growl. He stood up and tried to calm her down.

"Integra, love, don't get so worked up. You know what happens when you get angry now." he warned her.

Integra took deep breaths and calmed herself. It was an annoying habit to change into a wolf during times of anger and great stress; but it was something that she was learning to live with. However, leave it to Alucard and George to prompt her "wolf attacks". It was much like having asthma. She hoped and prayed her children wouldn't inherit these traits, but Little Jon had yet to turn thirteen. So one could only wait and see.

If they're there, where is Seras?" asked Jonathan.

"There she is." said Arthur, pointing to the TV and using Tarball as a pillow.

Seras was arresting people. She was putting them in headlocks, handcuffing them, and throwing them into the patty wagon for the local police. They smiled as they helped her. They didn't know who she was, but they were glad that she was there. Suddenly, the phone rang. Jonathan answered it.

"Hello."

Jonathan jumped and held the phone away from his ear, as the person on the other end was yelling at him in Italian. Jonathan handed the phone to Integra.

"Here, it's for you."

Integra took the phone and listened to the Italian's ranting, but only for a little while.

"Shut up, Maxwell! No, it didn't authorize it! And yes, I will take care of it!!"

Jonathan winced as Integra slammed the receiver down. He hoped Alucard, Seras and George were having fun; because they were in a whole mess of trouble when they got back.

--

It was Sunday when Alucard, George, and Seras finally returned to the Hellsing Household. Jonathan was awakened by the amount of shouting coming from Integra's office. And if he could hear her muffled screaming through these thick walls, good grief, he just hoped that she wouldn't wake up the kids.

As punishment, George spent three hours in her toy box. Seras had to clean every single window in the Hellsing manor, and Alucard was locked in his room with silver chains and without supper for the space of one month. On the upside, Seras was give a special citation for her help in quelling the riots and was offered a job with the Northern Ireland riot police.


	83. Little Jon's Curse

Note: I was bored again. So I started thinking about what would happen if Integra's children did inherit her werewolf blood.

--

**Chapter 83: Little Jon's Curse**

Little Jon Hellsing-Kant was now fourteen years old, and he had inherited his father's good looks. Every girl in school had her eye on him. But he had also inherited his father's cockiness, and where as George had fought bullies, Little Jon became one. He and four other boys from his school's football team ruled the school. They picked on kids, little or not. They terrorized the geeks and pushed around the fat kids, like medicine balls. George's chair in the principal's office now became his. However, Jon's armor of aloofness and indifference protected him from the slings and barbs of correction that his teachers tried to throw at him. He refused to acknowledge their authority and rarely succumbed to their disciplining.

"Yeah, whatever." was his favorite response.

Jon Hellsing-Kant was smart (when he wanted to be), popular, handsome, and rich; and he knew it. He cared for nothing, but playing football. But all that was about to change, because little Jon also inherited something from his mother.

It happened in P.E. class. He and another boy, named Edgar, had gotten into a fight because Little Jon had kissed Susan Jackson, Edgar's girlfriend. Little Jon didn't love her, but he wasn't about to let the opportunity pass him by. So Edgar challenged him to a fight. Now Jon never liked fighting because it endangered his good looks, but George had taught him to protect himself. So Little Jon easily beat Edgar up. As Edgar lay there bleeding and out cold, as little Jon began to understand the rush that George got from fighting, something began happening to his body. He fell to his knees and began to shake uncontrollably. He held his sides and cried out in pain. His buddies ran to his side and asked him what was wrong.

"Jon! Jon! Are you alright?!"

"Jon, you want me to get the nurse?"

"No! I'm…I'm… Argh!! Leave me alone!"

Jon's mind was racing in fear. What was wrong? What was happening to him? Suddenly his blood felt like fire and his hands began to ache. He looked at his hands and his eyes went wide with fear. His hands were growing bigger and bigger and hair was starting to grow on them. Realization as to what was happening to him hit him like a bolt of lightning. He had to get out of sight…fast! He pushed past the pain, stood, shoved his friends aside and started running.

"Jon! Jon!"

"Where are you going?!"

"What's wrong?!"

"Nothing! Don't follow me. Get away from me! I'm going home!" howled Jon, as his voice became more and more wolf like.

Jon's body continued to fight him, contort, and change as he left school and ran home. In the middle of Hyde Park, behind some bushes at the duck pond, the change became complete. He left his shredded clothes behind and tried to run home. Only he didn't have any idea as to where he was running to. He was wondering around the park when the screaming started.

"Wolf! Wolf!"

He had been lost in thought and the woman's screaming scared him. He immediately took off running as fast as his legs would carry him. The police took up chasing him and tried to catch him, but he was nimble and agile and he eluded them at every turn. Suddenly, the scent of something cooking caught his attention. The John Bull steakhouse had just opened up its doors for business, when Jon ran by, and he was their first customer. He ran past screaming waitress, dodged the bottles of glass and chairs that were thrown at him by the waiters and dashed into the kitchen. He scared the hell out of the cooks, as he 

tore into the freshly prepared meals. The owner called the police and Animal Control. However, being cornered by the police and animal control didn't improve situations. He fought them as he looked for a way to escape. He finally made it pass them by slipping under tables and then he jumped out of the restaurant front window. More screaming ensued, as this large almost brown wolf leapt through the glass window at them. Jon was running just to get away from the men chasing him, when he suddenly caught the scent of something strange and yet somehow familiar.

--

George was waiting for him afterschool. Arthur and Teggie had already come out and were waiting in the car. They were just waiting for Jon to come out so they could go home, when one of Jon's buddies past by them.

"Hey, are you George?"

"Yes, and you are."

"I'm Paul. Paul Fillmore. Jon and I are the football team together."

"Indeed."

"If you're waiting for Jon, he left already. He wasn't feeling well. We thought he went home."

George thought about this for a moment. If Jon was sick he would have called for her to come and get him. If something else had happened to him before he could get home…

"Thank you, Paul." said George getting into the car.

"Where's Jonny?" asked Teggie, a little worried. "Isn't he coming home?"

"He's already left for home. Paul said he wasn't feeling well." responded George, with a smile. "He'll be fine. I'll find him."

--

Integra and Jonathan had been out shopping for little Elizabeth. The strange scent that little Jon had picked up was his own mother. He followed the scent and then as they were getting to the car, little Jon jumped Integra. Integra was taken by surprise, but not afraid. Jonathan put little Eli in the car with Ink and raced over to help Integra.

"No, Jonathan! Don't startle him." warned Integra, holding up a hand for him to stay away. "He's shaking with fear. If you frighten him…"

Suddenly, the police ran up on them. Quickly little Jon turned on them and growled, like he was trying to protect her from them.

"It's OK lady. We'll handle this." assured one of the police, his gun drawn.

"Don't shoot!" said Integra.

"Don't worry, we won't hit you."

"No, I'm telling you not to shoot. This is my dog." said Integra, firmly.

Slowly the police and the animal control units began to relax their guard.

"He's your dog?"

"Yes, we've been out looking for him." said Integra, gently stroking little Jon and keeping him calm.

"Do you have a license to keep a wolf as a pet, Lady?"

Integra raised an eyebrow at him. _Lady?_

"He's not a pure bred wolf. He's a mixed breed, so no I don't have a license for him and I don't need one."

"Well, you'd at least better get him a collar." urged the sergeant forcefully.

"Be assured I will. Now if there's nothing more. I'd like to get him home." said Integra, just as forcefully.

With that drama over, Integra looked down at the wolf. She stroked it fur and looked into its eyes. The wolf looked at her pleadingly and nuzzled against her. Integra inhaled his scent and then smiled.

"Hello little Jon, rough day at School?" she asked.

Jonathan nearly had a heart attack.

"That's little Jon?!"

"Not so loud Jonathan. Let's just get him in the car and take him home."

"I'm not putting him in the back seat with Elizabeth."

"Stop worrying, Ink is back there, and I will be too."

--

George was waiting for them when they got home.

"We have a problem. Little Jon is missing. I need Ink to find him." said George, as she watched Jonathan enter the hallway with Elizabeth.

"No problem," said Jonathan, handing Elizabeth to George. "We found him."

George watched in surprise and disbelief as Integra walked little Jon into the house followed by Ink. He looked up at George and then ran for his room.

"So he did inherit it. Well, good luck explaining it to him." said George, taking Elizabeth to her room.

--

Jonathan was downstairs making dinner, George and Ink were taking care of Elizabeth, and Integra went to check on little Jon. Little Jon was hiding under his bed.

"Little Jon." called Integra, as she sat down on the floor. "Come here, little Jon. Everything is fine now, you're safe."

He didn't move. She sighed heavily. How on earth was she going to explain this to him? The quickest way, was just to show him. So Integra forced herself to change into a wolf. A large white wolf sat in the middle of Jon's room and waited for him to come out from under his bed. Integra called to him again and Little Jon slowly crawled out from under the bed. He cautiously walked over to her, but Integra didn't move. She let him nuzzle her and then she nuzzled him back and licked him. Glad that he was accepted and now safe at home, he howled at her. That's when George entered the room. Both wolves perked up and looked at her.

"Thought you might be hungry." said George, putting down the bowls of food.

George slowly backed away so as not to startle little Jon and then watched from the doorway as he tore into his dinner.

"Well what do you know, wolves do love puppy chow." snickered George.

"George, you didn't." scolded Integra, who had changed back into a human and was sitting on the floor with her son.

"Of course not, I was only kidding. I wouldn't feed my little brother dog food; its stake, medium rare."

Then George noticed the look of worry on her mother's face.

"Is he going to be O.K. with this?" asked George, wondering what was going to happen when he returned to normal. "Or is he going to throw a fit?"

"He'll throw a fit. I did. But then he'll just accept it. He has to. There is no cure. I'm just glad that you were able to take the bloodlust from me."

"You're not contagious. The wolf in you is more spirit guide than monster; think of it as a shamanistic ability. If you bite or scratch 

someone else they won't turn, but from now on the wolf will be one with your bloodline."

Integra looked at Little Jon. He was now happily asleep. Integra covered him up and left his room.

--

The next morning little Jon felt refreshed. He felt great. Yesterday, hm, he couldn't exactly remember yesterday. Oh, well who cares. Today was going to be a great day. Jon got up and went to brush his teeth. He looked in the mirror and admired his face. He admired his smile. And he admired his fangs. His…fangs?

"Argh! Mum!"

Integra was in her office on the phone. Little Jon burst into her office and started shouting at her.

"Mum! Mum! My teeth! I'm a werewolf!"

Integra quickly put her hand over the phone.

"Calm down, little Jon. Go and see George and I'll be down in a moment. I'm on a very important call right now."

"But Mum!"

"Jonathan Arthur Wingates Hellsing!"

Little Jon immediately shut up. She didn't use his full name often, but when she did, she was not to be ignored.

"Yes, sir." said little Jon, sheepishly.

Little Jon found George making breakfast for the Hellsing children in the kitchen. Teggie and Arthur were already eating and Ink was feeding Eli. Little Jon fell into a chair, and slumped, as George handed him his breakfast. He didn't say anything. Arthur just eyeballed him and gave him a wicked grin.

"What?" snapped Little Jon.

"Rrwolf." said Arthur.

"Shut up!" shouted Little Jon.

"Jon, that's enough." said George, calmly.

"He started it!"

"Arthur, don't tease your brother. You may inherit it too." said George.

"Uh uh, it skips a generation."

Then Teggie started crying.

"I don't want to be a wolf. Girls aren't supposed to have facial hair."

Arthur started snickering as he imagined Teggie with a beard.

"Hm, I wonder if mom shave's too." wondered Teggie.

Jonathan laughed as he entered the kitchen.

"Your mother doesn't shave at all." said Jonathan, sitting down to breakfast. "You have nothing to fear little Jon except Lunar Eclipses."

"So what now? Are you gonna keep me in the basement with Mr. Alucard?" groaned Little Jon.

"Hardly, you just need to control your temper." reminded Jonathan.

"You mean like the Incredible Hulk." asked Arthur, chuckling, as he feed Tarball his Canadian bacon.

"Yes, something like that. Great anger and great stress can put your body through chemical changes. These chemical changes will cause your body to go through physical changes as well."

"Oh, great. Just when my life was taking off, it comes crashing down." complained little Jon.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." said George, standing next to little Jon with her arms crossed.

"Nothing to worry about? Have you seen my fangs?!" he shouted, as he pointed them out to her.

"You're fourteen now boy. Puberty probably caused your change."

"Just great, some boys get to shave their face and I get to shave my whole body."

"Careful Little Jon, keep this up and you might turn wolf every month like a girl's cycle." teased George.

"What?! Every month? But didn't you just say…" feared little Jon.

"Come along, little Jon. We need to talk." said Integra, who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Little Jon got up and quietly followed her out. Little Jon stood in front of his mother as she sat on the edge of her office desk.

"First of all, let me tell you what happened. Twenty years ago, while I was still just dating your father, I was on a mission and we raided a den of werewolves. We fought killed them all, but I got scratched. At first, I too changed with the full moon; but George was able to cure me of that. Using a Native American spell, she was able to 

take the hunger of the werewolf from me and turn it into a spirit guide. Now I no longer turn at every full moon. I never change at all, except during lunar eclipses. Lucky for us, they are never as frequent as full moons. So any questions?"

"That lunar eclipse a couple of years ago, I saw a large white werewolf. It stared right at me. That was you."

Integra nodded.

"Yes."

"God damn it!!" shouted little Jon, kicking her trash can across the room. "I can't be a wolf! I have a life! How could you do this to me?!"

Integra just raised an eyebrow at him, as she watched him throw a fit. She knew this would happen, and there was nothing for it.

"Sorry to ruin your life." she said, sarcastically.

"You should be! Do you know what they will do to me if I change during a game?! They'll lock me up in a pound and put me to sleep!!"

"Not likely to happen." she assured him.

"It happened yesterday! And in broad day light! I thought werewolves were nocturnal!" ranted little Jon.

"Werewolves are nocturnal. Spirit guides are not." said Integra, still remaining calm. "As George said, your fourteen now, the changes that your body is going through probably triggered it."

"So what? I've got about five years of freaking out in the middle of the day?"

"Yes." said Integra, making lite of the temper tantrum he was throwing, in a most un Englishman like manner.

"This can't be happening." he groaned, falling to his knees.

Just then, Jonathan knocked and walked into Integra's office.

"How's he taking it?"

Then he saw little Jon on his knees.

"That bad." he chuckled.

Little Jon looked up at his father.

"Did you know about this?"

"Yes."

"Before you married her?"

"No."

"Great. I'm doomed. No one will ever want to marry me."

"That depends on the young lady, little Jon. Once I told you father, he could have abandoned me, but he didn't. He stood by me…and he put up with George." chuckled Integra, as she remembered how poorly George and Jonathan got along. "If she truly loves you, it matter."

"Oh, yeah. I can just see that. I love you will all my heart. Will you marry me? Oh and by the way, I'm a werewolf." complained Little Jon. "But don't worry I'm not contagious or anything and I'm housebroken!"

"Calm down, little Jon, remember anger makes you change." warned his father.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! My life is over! I can never go out in public again!"

"Stop being so dramatic and look at the bright side." said Integra.

"Bright side? What bright side?!"

"You never get sick. You'll never need glasses. You're stronger, faster, and more agile than normal humans. You're senses will be sharper. You can see in the dark."

"So when do I start chasing mailmen, cars, and cats?" asked little Jon, angrily.

"Don't be snipish, little Jon." warned his father.

"Snipish? This is not snipish! This is a full blown panic attack!"

Suddenly, little Jon grabbed his chest and fell to his knees. His breathing grew more labored and he began to snarl in pain. His ears started to grow and so did his hands.

"Here we go again." said Integra.

"It's like having an asthma attack, isn't it?" commented Jonathan, as he watched his son change. "I wonder if they make wolf inhalers."

"Jonathan, now is not the time." said Integra, picking up the phone, calling for George, and telling her to protect the children.

"Stop laughing at me!" growled little Jon. "This isn't funny! Rrwolff!"

"Little Jon, stop it. You must control your anger. This is just one of those things you're going to have to get used to and live with." said Integra.

Little Jon's body contorted and changed. His body grew and his tail grew in. He ran off, out of Integra's office, and into his room. Jonathan and Integra watched him go. Integra sighed and sat down at her desk to continue her work.

"Do you think Arthur will take it any better, if he inherits?" asked Jonathan, as he watched Integra settle down to work.

"How did he take the sex talk?" asked Integra.

"He showed me George's school report on human sexuality and told me I was wrong about several points." laughed Jonathan.

"Then he'll be fine with it."

--

Little Jon was in his room throwing a fit. He threw lamps and toys and his football equipment across the room. He turned over his bed and tore pictures and paint from the walls.

"If you don't calm down, you'll never change back." warned George, who was standing in the doorway.

Little Jon growled at her and charged at her. George's wires shot out and entangled him in them. She pulled them just enough to hurt him, but not enough to kill him.

"Calm down, little Jon. I mean it. Calm down."

Little Jon fought with her until he ran out of strength. Then he started to calm down. His muscles relaxed and he finally gave up. George let him go, calmly walked over to him, and began to stroke his fur.

"Little Jon, you'll be fine. Just stay cool. After all, how many times have you seen your mother change?"

Little Jon didn't say anything. He just lay there.

"More than likely you will never change and the next lunar eclipse isn't due for another 75 years. Being a wolf isn't a problem unless you make it one."

George kept stroking his fur as she talked to him. Soon he changed back into his human form and George saw that he was asleep. She turned his bed back over, picked him up, and put him to bed. Then she cleaned up his room. She looked up from cleaning the glass off the floor, when Integra walked by her. She watched as Integra checked on Little Jon, sighed, and turned to leave.

"Thank you, George." said Integra, as she left the room.

"I am here to serve you sir." chuckled George.

Integra stopped and gave a small smile. Walter used to say that to her too.

--

Alucard found Integra standing on the roof, in his spot, and watching the moon rise. Now she understood why he hung out up here. It was peaceful, the view was serene, and you could hear yourself think.

"A shilling for your thoughts." teased Alucard.

Integra didn't even look at him.

"I've failed." she said sadly.

"At what?" he asked, standing beside her.

"A producing an heir."

"Hardly, you have four." he chuckled.

"And all tainted by the venom of the wolf. The Hellsing bloodline has been tainted, and it is all my fault."

Alucard said nothing. He just stood with her and watched the moon rise. After fifteen minutes of silence, he asked her.

"Do you really believe that Abraham would hold that against you?"

"Yes."

"Then you're an idiot."

Integra looked at him in shock and surprise. Why would he say such a thing?

"I bit Mina Harker. And though they felt sorry for her, they used her against me. She took her "curse" and used it to defeat me; to free herself from me. So you can either stand there and mourn your humanity, or you can celebrate the fact that you have strengthened the bloodline. Haven't you always hated the fact that you were too weak to fight; that you being mortal made you weak. Well, now you are not. And unlike those truly cursed, you are being allowed all the strengths and none of the weakness of being a werewolf. You are in full control of when and where you change."

Integra said nothing. She just thought on his words. He was right, of course. She had always hated the fact that she was weak, just because she was human. That she could be and do so much more, if she weren't so limited by mortality; but that was no longer a problem. She was just as strong as she wanted to be. If she got shot she would not die, but regenerate to fight another night. She smiled to herself. She was no longer weak. And the only reason that she had lost that Mother's day fight to George was because she didn't want to use her wolf form. She still secretly feared getting stuck and not being able to change back.

While she was distracted, Alucard put his arms around her and inhaled her scent. He remembered her touch, her embrace, her…. Integra ribbed him hard; hard enough to make him back up and let her go.

"Down boy." she chuckled.

She turned to leave.

"Thank you, Alucard."

He nodded to her and then he watched as she jumped off the roof, grabbed one of the balconies, and swung into George's open bedroom window.

"George." called Integra.

"Yes, sir."

"I want a rematch." smiled Integra.

"Sure, butt whippings are free." chuckled George.

--

In the morning, little Jon didn't go to school. He just hid in his room. Integra said he just needed time. Jonathan, on the other hand, thought he was being ridiculous.

"Little Jon! Little Jon, open this door!" demanded Jonathan.

"No! Go away! I don't want to infect you!" said Little Jon, from the other side of the door.

"Little Jon, it doesn't work like that. You're not contagious. I've slept with your mother for sixteen years now. If it were contagious, I'd have gotten it."

"I'm not going school anymore. Just get me private tutors."

George rolled her eyes, as she came to little Jon's door.

"You know if you don't go to school, you can't play football." she said, seriously.

All was quiet, and then the door opened.

"No more football?" he asked sadly.

"What you think they'll let you skip school, but still play football. You know if your grade falls below a 'C' they'll kick you off the team."

"But…"

"Look, what if I make it so you don't change at all." said George.

"You can do that?" asked Little Jon, with hope.

"Yes, but I don't know if I should." she said, turning her back on him. "I've heard about your behavior at school. I think you being turned into a werewolf is punishment for your atrocious behavior."

"Oh." said Little Jon, thinking on his actions. "What if I stop?"

George turned and looked him dead in the eye.

"You swear. On your mother's name, you swear to be a good and model student."

Little Jon thought about his behavior, his buddies, and his popularity. All of which would go away if they ever found out about him being a werewolf. If anger and stress made him change, then he had to behave. Behave or be found out.

"I swear." said Little Jon, crossing his heart. "I promise to be good."

"Alright then, sit down."

Little Jon let them into his room and he sat down on the floor. Jonathan watched as George stood over little Jon. She raised her hands, recited something in Romanian, and a burst of light lit the room and a gust of wind blew. When they could see again, little Jon asked.

"Is that it?"

"Yes." said George.

"I'm not going to change into a wolf?"

"No."

"Thank you, George. Thank you." said little Jon, cheerfully as he hugged George.

"But remember Pinocchio. If you misbehave, the spell with be broken and you'll turn back into a wooden puppet." chuckled George.

"Behave or it's back to fangs and a tail. I got it. I'll be good." promised Little Jon, picking up his books and racing out of his door.

Jonathan looked at George.

"What did you really do?"

"A light spell for seeing in the dark. They may know Latin, but none of them know Romanian. And as long as the mind believes it, the body will obey." said George, nonchalantly, as she too left the room.

Jonathan just shook his head and laughed.

"My god, George. You are incredible. You really are Walter's True Heir"


	84. Elizabeth Hellsing

Note: I was going to try and write a chapter for each one of the Hellsing Children, but I couldn't think of anything; so here's the one thing that I could think of; the abridged version of Elizabeth Hellsing.

--

**Chapter 84: Elizabeth Fairbrooke Hellsing**

Jonathan and Integra were worried, when little Elizabeth was born. She looked more like a little wolf cub than a child. The simple explanation was that Integra's body was still under the effects of the lunar eclipse when Elizabeth was conceived. But nonetheless, little Elizabeth was greatly loved by her parents.

Elizabeth Fairbrooke Wilhelmina Hellsing was born on a warm summer's night. She had brown hair and blue eyes like her father; but she had pinned back ears like a little wolf. Elizabeth or Eli, as her brothers like to call her, spent most of her time with George and Ink. The reason being, now that Jonathan had made Integra more sociable, the queen liked to send them as her representatives to many different social and political affairs.

However, George was busy with her butler work for Hellsing so she gave little Elizabeth to Ink.

"Ink, I want you to watch over her like you did me when I was little." said George, lying Elizabeth down on her stomach before Ink.

"Yes, master. I would be my honor." smiled Ink, sniffing her over and giving her a little lick.

Elizabeth giggled and kicked her little feet at him.

"And Ink…"

"Yes, master."

"Don't potty train her like you did me. I'd never hear the end of it from Sir if she found Eli pissing on Redwood Trees." chuckled George.

"Don't worry, I promise to train her properly."

"Good boy." said George, giving him a scratch behind his ears and a pat on the head.

Ink watched George leave and then looked down at Elizabeth, who was struggling to learn to crawl.

"Come little cub, the first thing we must teach you is proper crawling."

Ink reached down and picked Elizabeth up in his teeth by the scruff of her neck and carried her off to softer ground. When George came looking for her to change her diaper and feed her lunch, Ink had successful taught her to crawl and to sit up.

From then all, she followed Ink everywhere like a good little wolf cub and did everything he did. Yes, even dig up the backyard and bury stuff. She also liked to howl. George was mad at Ink for teaching her that, but he said it wasn't him. However, the only other demon dog in the house was…

"TARBALL!! You naughty pup, I ought to send you back to hell for teaching her to howl!" yelled George.

Arthur and Tarball just snickered as they hid from George under their mother's bed.

Anyway, Ink had taught her to properly use the potty by age two; a feat George couldn't properly perform until she was almost four. And like when George was a child, Ink taught Elizabeth to sit up, roll over and jump; tasks that she thought were a game and she loved to play. After a while, little Elizabeth wouldn't go to Jonathan or Integra and she cried whenever they picked her up. Elizabeth wanted always to be with Ink. So they just left her with Ink and Ink raised her as his own. She was fast and flexible. She could run, do cart wheels, fall and always land on her feet. When she turned five, Ink turned into a little boy and taught her how to swim. He also began to teach her to wrestle, just like he had done with George.

At seven, Ink trained her like George had been trained; like a Spartan. He wasn't as hard on Elizabeth as Alucard had been with George, but he did teach her strength and endurance. As with all the Hellsing children, George taught her to read and write in English, Latin, German, and Italian. And while Elizabeth had a good mind, she much preferred practicing with Ink.

However, when she turned ten, George introduced her to the motor pool. It was supposed to be a punishment for not cleaning her room and leaving L-card out in the rain on the patio table. But Elizabeth took to fixing vehicles like Winnie the Pooh loves honey. She'd constantly skip out of doing homework to go and work in the motor pool. Needless to say, George would always punish her by locking the motor pool doors; an obstacle she overcame when unknown to George she copied the motor pool key.

For the most part Elizabeth was a fighting tomboy like George had been, but she was also a motor head and was often arrested for speeding after she got her license.

--

"Hello, George." said Sgt. Wheeler, happy to see her, but not under these circumstances.

"Hello, sir. How are you?" asked George, again signing the release papers for Elizabeth.

"I'd be better if I didn't have to keep processing paper for someone who loves to speed up and down my streets like they were her personal race track." complained Sgt. Wheeler.

"Don't worry, sir. I'll take care of it." promised George.

Sgt. Wheeler escorted George to holding cell number five, Elizabeth's personal holding cell.

"And mother thought it was bad when I had my own chair in the principal's office." remembered George.

"I've seen that chair." laughed Elizabeth, exiting her cell. "They've scratched out George and just left the name Hellsing on it."

"That's horrible." said George.

"That they've crossed your name out."

"No, that they've left the name Hellsing on it. And that you nut jobs seem most comfortable in my chair." scolded George, giving Elizabeth a slap on the back of her head. "First little Jon and now you. What can't you be more like your sister Integra?"

"Why do you still have a boy's name?" asked Elizabeth, crossing her arms and glaring at George.

"Don't get smart with me. If you don't promise me this is the last time I have to bail you out, I won't give you your birthday gift." threatened George.

"What is it?" beamed Elizabeth.

"Hellsing swear, no more speeding on the public highways."

Elizabeth raised her left hand and crossed her heart with her right.

"Hellsing's honor, I swear no more street racing on pubic highways." promised Elizabeth.

"Good." said George, as she escorted Elizabeth out of the police station. "Get in and I'll take you to your birthday present."

"Take me there?" wondered Elizabeth, getting in the car.

George drove Elizabeth all the way out to Ghost Hall. The same racing pit the undead street racers had used when George was seventeen. George and Elizabeth drove right in and Elizabeth got out and looked around.

"What is this place?"

"This is Ghost Hall. It used to be a racing circuit in the 1920s, but they shut it down due to the fact that the turns were so deadly. Turns here are so sharp, that if you don't turn your car in time, you could easily lose control and crash. After that, it was an undead race course for a while. Vampires and werewolves used to come here to race and trade pink slips." informed George.

"Really? Vampires race car drivers?" chuckled Elizabeth.

"Not all vampires and freaks are old men and women. Some of them are teenagers and young adults." said George, handing her a set of keys.

"What are these for?" asked Elizabeth.

"Those are the keys to your birthday present and this place…" said George, spreading her arms wide. "…is your own personal playground to play with your birthday present."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide with elation and surprise.

"Really, George?! No way!"

"Yes, you now own Ghost Hall. And as long as you keep your promise, it will remain so. You can start your own race club if you like; just keep them off the city streets."

Elizabeth hugged George for all she was worth.

"Thank you, George. You're the coolest sister ever!"

"Yeah, well. I know what it's like to feel the need for speed." confessed George.

"You do? Did mom and dad bail you out of jail too?"

"Hell no! I never got caught. You need more practice in evasion techniques. Reason I know about this place, is because I raced here back in the day."

"You did?"

"Yep, see that section under the stadium seats." pointed George.

"Yes." said Elizabeth, looking to her left.

"That was known as the cages. The losing team of racers had to stay there. That was their place of humiliation and dishonor until next year's races."

"A whole year of disgrace?"

"Yep. The Pit Vipers held that honor for five years before I came along."

"You?"

"No one has ever told you about me, have they?"

"What do you mean told us about you?" wondered Elizabeth.

"Man, I used to do a lot of stupid things when I was your age. But I'll just tell you about this place."

George told Elizabeth the story of her battle with one hundred vampires. She told her of the races, the other racers, how she and Ink and Seras had killed them all, and of how she had nearly died that night.

"Whoa!"

"I understand you guys want to experience life, but just don't do it at the cost OF your life. You understand?"

"Yes, George. I understand."

"Good."

"So one hundred vampires died here?" gasped Elizabeth in awe, as she looked around.

"Yeah, but you needn't worry. I've sanctified this place and place a barrier around it for your protection. Neither the undead, nor their ghosts will bother you here."

"Thanks George."

"Want to test your new car out?"

"Hell yeah! Where is it?"

George pushed a button, and out of the ground raised a platform; and on that platform, was a brand new Bugatti Veyron EB 16.4. Elizabeth started screaming with elation when she saw the car.

"OH MY GOD!! Did I mention that you're my favorite person in the whole world!!"

"She's the quickest accelerating and decelerating road-legal production car in the world. She's powered by a 1,001 PS W16 engine, and she's able to achieve an average top speed of 407.47 km/h." explained George, delighted by Elizabeth's happiness.

The sports car was a bright metallic cherry red with white wall racing tires. Elizabeth raced over to the car, got in, put on her seat belt, and tore off around the racing track. George just sat in the bleachers and watched her race around that track until she ran out of gas. Then they filled it up in the pits and drove home.

Jonathan and Integra were not happy with Elizabeth being arrested again, and told her so repeatedly. But nothing could bring Elizabeth down from her cloud of joy; not even her three weeks of grounding. She had her own car and her own race track; and as long as she kept her promise to George, they would always be hers.

Every Friday night she would go there and race. Soon racing alone was no fun and she started bringing friends to her race track. In time, anyone who thought they had balls enough to race on the twisted track with wicked curves came to race. And soon, they changed the name from Ghost Hall to the Wingates Motor Speedway. Races were held every year on Elizabeth's birthday and the races were open to the public. As long as you had a car, and didn't mind the chance of dying, you could race on it for the chance to win the 10,000 pound prize money that was offered.

And although Elizabeth kept her promise to George never to race on the city streets; George never said anything about air racing.

"Hey Eli! Wanna race?"

"You bet, and I got an F-22 that's gonna make you eat my vapor trails."

And yes, she too did inherit Integra's wolf gene. It was a good thing Ink was with her the first time she changed; otherwise she would have ended up in the London Zoo.

In fact, only little Jon and Eli inherited the wolf gene from their mother. Only those two changed with Lunar Eclipses. The other children had wolf like qualities, but they could not change at all.


	85. THE END

Note: George is 46, Jon is 36, Arthur is 32, Teggie is 28, Eli is 24, and William, Mina, and Walter are 20 years old.

--

**Chapter 85: Yes, It's The End (No, really. This is the end.)**

George was forty-six when she inherited the Hellsing Organization; but legally, and by blood, Arthur ruled it. Integra had Alucard bound to Arthur because out of all her children, Arthur was the most responsible. But Arthur was more interested in bookkeeping than in fighting. Arthur took over Integra's office. He did all the paperwork and accounting for the Hellsing Organization. While Sarah Smith, who had finally realized her dream of working with George again, did the Logistics and spent her days as secretary to Arthur.

Little Jon, who wasn't so little anymore, but a tall well built figure of a man, took up football and became an international sensation that played for the Crystal Palace Football Team. When he was in town, he handled the Knights of the Round Table. After all, he was their buddy; and they had all gone to the same University together.

All in all, Integra and Jon had five more children. There was Integra Elizabeth Fairbrooke Hellsing; who, unlike her mother, was very girlish in her style and loved the color pink. She spent all of her time interacting with society, going to galas, balls, and social events. It was through her connections that the Hellsing Organization came into all its information.

There was Elizabeth Fairbrooke Wilhelmina Hellsing, who was a tomboy like George. She loved fighting and really excelled at fixing things. She spent most of her waking hours hanging out in the motor pool with Jasper and Josh. They created or repaired all of the Hellsing vehicles.

Integra's Triplets:William Vladimir Wingates Hellsing, Wilhelmina Catharine Elizabeth Hellsing, and Walter William Wingates Hellsing were born on All Hollow's Eve. They created a band called Demented Night Crawlers, and toured the world bringing money into the Hellsing Household.

Needless to say when George found out Integra was having triplets, she was not happy.

_"Damn you, get back here you miserable over productive bastard!" shouted George, chasing after Jonathan._

_"Now George, don't do anything hasty." begged Jonathan, as he ran from George._

_"Hasty?! Since I'm not allowed to kill you, I should have at least neutered your ass, years ago!" shouted George, chasing after Jonathan with a pair of garden shears._

_"George! Leave Jonathan alone!" shouted Integra, from her bedroom balcony._

_--_

Rachel Vincent handled the Hellsing Armory. She was more than happy to merge her family's business with the Hellsing Organization. She enjoyed making, fixing, and developing new weapons for George. The Hellsing Organization had the most advanced and high tech weapons in the world. Arthur Hellsing also had a deal with His Majesty King Henry to supply weapons and armor to the Royal British Army. And George's own Army was made up of all the kids that she had beat up over the years. She recruited them with the promise of "kicking all the ass" that they could handle.

_"They will become my dogs of war." said George, when she presented them to Integra._

James Tyler became the commanding officer of her forces, when he took shrapnel in the leg, making him unfit for regular duty. However, George put all his knowledge and experience to use, by having him train her soldiers.

Alucard put himself back to sleep. He found it too bloody noisy with all the people in the organization now. For someone who thought she was going to die alone, Integra had certainly sired enough heirs for years to come.

Seras and Pip had gone with Integra and Jonathan, under the guise of being their protectors and body guards. But being that monsters were getting fewer and fewer, they spent most of their time in each other's company. Seras spent many nights with Pip, as she was determined to enjoy Pip's remaining years, before she had to bid him goodbye.

Now Integra and Jon had always worried that their children would take on the characteristics of the wolf venom that flowed inside Integra's blood. And while Little Jon and Eli did inherit the ability to change, the others didn't. The worst that ever happened to them was their hair grew so fast that they were in constant need of haircuts, they could see in the dark, and their senses and agility were sharper and better than normal humans. It was only the triplets that were affected more than that. The triplets had slightly longer canines, they had ears like wolves, and their tailbones were a little longer than normal humans; thus giving them the appearance of a tail. The only other side effect of Integra's tainted blood was the fact that they acted like wild animals, instead of properly behaved children.

And as quiet as the Hellsing Household had been when George was a little girl, it was far from that now.

--

"Hey George! I'm Home!" cried Jon, as he and all his football buddies filed into the manor.

"Yes, Jon, I know. All England knows your home." groaned George, as she cleaned up the mess that Jon and his football buddies left behind.

"Hey George, bring us something to eat will you?" ordered Armond, giving George's butt a slap.

George grabbed his hand and twisted his wrist until he was on his knees before her.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Ah Areny, if you want to live, don't insult my sister." warned Jon.

"Sister? I thought she was your butler."

"Nah, mum and dad told her to look after us when they left. She just takes her job very seriously."

"Now I see why they left. You people act like a pack of undisciplined hyenas." griped George.

"O.k. would you **please** bring us something to eat?" begged Armond, still on his knees.

George let go of his wrist and Armond slowly got to his feet, as he favored his sore wrist.

"If you wish, would you prefer sandwiches or wings and beer?" asked George, sarcastically.

The boys looked around at each other trying to decide. Then they said….

"Both!"

"Uh huh, you guys are like vultures with a fresh kill." chuckled George, walking towards the kitchen.

All of a sudden, they heard a loud crash coming from upstairs and feet running down the stairs.

"TARBALL!!" yelled George.

A big black Doberman came running down the stairs and hid behind George.

"Save me master, he's shooting at me again."

Arthur immediately stopped running, when he ran into George.

"Arthur, I gave him to you to be your companion and protector. Just because he's undead doesn't give you the right to shoot at him when you're angry. I swear you're exactly like your mother." scolded George, taking the gun from him.

"What? They're only BBs." said Arthur, just as sternly. Then he noticed Jon. "Jon, I want to talk to you."

"Oh no, what now?"

"Do you know how much money we're spending on your frivolities?!"

"Probably not as much as we're spending on Integra's dresses." chuckled Jon, as he watched his sister saunter by.

Integra Hellsing was dressed to the nines; slim black evening dress, complete with pearls. She was checking her handbag as Arthur addressed her.

"Integra, where are you going dressed like that?" asked Arthur, rudely.

"To an Opera. I've been invited to view Carmen, with King Henry's son, Prince Richard."

"Well, there goes Mata Hari." laughed Jon. "Off on another adventure."

Suddenly, Elizabeth entered the room. She and Jasper were carrying a jet engine, through the house to the backyard.

"Hold it, Eli. Where are you going with that?" asked George, standing in their path.

"We're building a new car." said Elizabeth.

"With a jet engine?"

"Looks who's talking. I heard you "buzzed" not only Buckingham Palace, but the Vatican as well, with your fly bys."

"I was young and stupid, and severely punished."

"Yeah, now she's old and stupid and severely…"

"Jon, do you wish to spend the rest of your life as a toad."

"No. You can't do that, can you?" he asked, a slight tingle of fear running through him in respect for his sister's powers.

George just smiled wickedly at him.

"Now George, if you don't be nice I'll report you to the ministry of magic for using your magic on us muggles." laughed Integra.

"Yeah right, there's no witches council anymore." scoffed George.

"And how do you know?" asked Jon.

"Because I…"

"Because she destroyed them all when she was twenty-seven. Do you know how much it cost to rebuild The Globe Theater?" said Arthur, angrily.

"You burned down the Globe Theater?" laughed Jon, as he remembered the event, being blamed on faulty wiring.

"They were using it under the guise of being a Wiccan Convention. Besides sealing them inside with holy barriers and burning the place to the ground seemed to be the fastest way to kill 1000 people without drawing to much attention." explained George, nonchalantly.

"I find it horribly disturbing that you could explain away the death of 1000 people so easily and without any feeling." shuddered Integra.

"I am a hunter and they are my prey. I care no more for them than you do for cows contaminated with mad cow disease."

"And that's why vampires are so diabolical; they feel the same way you do. And yet we hate them for it." said Arthur, sarcastically.

"I think George is a vampire. Or at least she would have been, if she hadn't killed everyone at her initiation." chuckled Eli.

That's when the music started and drowned them all out.

_"Drowning deep in my sea of loathing. Broken, your servant, I kneel. Will you give it to me? It seems what's left of my human side is slowly changing in me. Will you give it to me? Looking at my own reflection, when suddenly it changes. Violently, it changes. Oh, no, there's no turning back now. You've woken up the demon in me."_

"Ugh!" groaned George. "Nightcrawlers!"

"Sorry, George!" apologized Wilhelmina, as she came sliding down the banister on her overturned skateboard. "Is Arthur here?"

"I'm here. What do you want Mina?" snapped Arthur, disappointed in her lack of respect for the interior décor.

"Two new guitars for me and Walter, and a pair of new sticks for William."

"What happened to your guitars?"

"Well, our last concert got a little wild." smiled Mina.

"Why can't you people play classical music?" complained Arthur.

"Cause you bitched at us for a week when we accidently destroyed the grand piano." countered Mina.

"And just how the hell does one destroy a grand piano by playing classical music?!"

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Well, this is just party central, isn't it?" laughed Jon.

"You see, this is why Alucard opted for sleep and your parents ran away to the Mediterranean." said George, as she answered the door.

"Yes, may I help…"

George didn't finish her sentence, as she was promptly kissed.

"Oooooo." chuckled all the Hellsings.

"About time someone did that to her." laughed William, coming down the stairs.

"Get a room, you two." smiled Walter, right behind his brother.

"Who's this that's kissing my sister?" asked Jon, standing up to go and separate them.

"That would be Father Michael Glave, Paladin of the Iscariot Organization, Section XIII." informed Integra.

"And how do you know that?" asked Eli.

"I've been reading the mail."

"You've been reading my mail!" fumed Arthur.

"Not yours, George's. You have to admit. She's very tight lipped about her personal life."

"I honestly didn't think she had one." snickered Eli.

"They're not coming up for air." laughed Mina, checking her watch.

"What's this?" asked William, reaching out to touch the golden thread that wove itself around George and Michael. "It's so warm."

"Not again." growled Ink, appearing out of thin air. "I swear you two are sown together at the lip."

"Ink, do you know what this is?" asked William.

"It's not usually seen; but since George is a sorceress, you can see it. That's the light of true love. It happens whenever a human finds his or her soul mate; a tie that binds so to speak. Alucard and I just wish he wasn't an Iscariot."

"Boys." called Jon, snapping his fingers. "Save my sister from this Catholic invader."

Jon's football buddies got up and rushed at them. George and Michael stopped kissing and fended them off; karate chopping or ninja kicking each one into submission.

"Dog Pile!" yelled Elizabeth.

"Eli." complained Jasper, as she left him to hold the engine all by himself.

Six of the Hellsing children, ganged up on George; but she was still their master, and none of them could beat her. Integra just stood and watched, as George beat up her siblings. There was no way that she was going to ruin her dress.

"Damn your good." complimented William, favoring his sore left arm.

"I keep telling you all to practice." said George, helping Walter up. "I won't live forever. Sooner or later, it will be you guys that protect England."

"We've got your soldiers and we've got your vampires. Each of us serves Hellsing the best we can with the talents we're good at." said Arthur, standing up and brushing himself off.

"They're not my vampires. Alucard and Seras are your protectors." told George.

"Right, that's why they're hiding in the basement." chuckled William.

"Probably couldn't stand your music." teased Integra.

"Face it, George. Mum and Dad knew exactly what they were doing when they left the organization to you." smiled Eli.

"Yeah, George. So the best thing that you can do for the organization…" stated Walter.

"Besides just running it." laughed William.

"Is to get married and sire a child that's as capable and as brilliant as you are." finished Walter.

"Nice try. That's why mother sired you guys, remember. By the way, what are you doing here Michael?"

George was surprised to see him. She hadn't seen him since the war twenty years ago. Michael was a man now, and a full-fledged Paladin of the Iscariot Organization. His white uniform was the same as Anderson's had been, and gave him the look of a serious warrior priest.

"Killing monsters and heathens, saving the world, and stuff like that. Want to come?" he asked, with a warm smile.

"I would, but someone's gotta be here to watch the animals in this zoo."

"Let Seras do it."

"Oh no. The last time I let Seras watch them, I took me a week to find her. They locked in one of the basement cells with a barrier around it. Besides, she isn't here."

"Ha, ha, ha, what's the world coming too when a vampire can't watch seven little children." laughed Michael.

"These aren't children, Michael. They're monsters, and the real reason that there are no more monsters in the world. They're all hiding from these guys." said George.

"Just go, George. We promise to behave." said Arthur, seriously.

"Yeah, right."

"Hellsings, swear to George to behave."

"We swear." they said, crossing their hearts.

"Go on Michael, take her out on a date." urged Integra, amused by the thought of George in a dress.

"Take her for a year." chuckled William and Walter, as they leaned against the wall with their arms crossed.

"Take her for a lifetime." snickered Eli, once again picking up her end of the jet engine. "And have many strong children."

"Knock it off. We can't do that. He's a priest!" said George.

"Come on, little Protestant, let's play." said Michael, as he pulled George out the door.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" asked George, as Michael picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"The Americas."

"What?! I can't go to America."

"Have to, the Americans are becoming a lawless breed that allow and succumb to the temptations of the flesh and lure eternal life. No one on this earth fights as well as you do, and I need you by my side." he said, walking off.

"Now that's a marriage proposal if ever I heard one." commented Integra with a knowing smile.

"Ink, make sure they don't burn down the house or do anything stupid." charged George.

"Yes, master."

"Well, now that she's gone." said Jon, rubbing his hands in anticipation, as he closed the door. "Let's see where the real food is at."

"Don't wait up for me." called out Integra, as she left too. "I'll be home late."

"So can we have the guitars?" asked Mina.

"Yes. I'll order new guitars." relented Arthur.

"I don't know why you're so upset." said William.

"Yeah, it's our money, we earned it." said Walter.

"Sir Hellsing!" called out Sarah, as she entered the room. "We have a mission tonight. It seems some freaks are causing some trouble in Camden."

"Please stop calling me Sir Hellsing. Sir Hellsing was my mother." said Arthur, yet again fearing never to live up to his mother's name.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, Arthur." smiled Sarah.

"Hm, well, since Alucard is sleeping and refuses to wake, and Seras is with mother, send Tommy Halbert and the Wild Dogs." considered Arthur, as he returned to his office. "They've been getting antsy lately, they'll be glad for the diversion."

"Come on Eli, let's get this engine put in and see what this baby can do." smiled Jasper.

"Yeah!"

--

Down below, in his basement sanctuary, Alucard chuckled to himself. The Hellsing children were certainly amusing creatures. Alucard chuckled more as he thought about how much trouble George had been as a child. Walter would have had pulled all his hair out, if he had to deal with these little Hellsings.

And though he was contracted to Arthur, he really didn't like him and had opted to go back to sleep. Maybe, in time, a Hellsing heir more like Integra had been would once again grace these halls. He could wait. Women like Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing were worth waiting for.

Then he smiled a deliciously wicked smile as he remembered the night that he and Integra had spent together in each other's arms. She was so strong, and soft, and so delightfully sensuous, that he couldn't wait to be with her again. He wanted to be with her again.

Then he thought about Jonathan. He wouldn't live forever and with wolf venom in her blood, Integra was sure to outlive him. That's what he was really waiting for; for her to return to him. But even if she didn't, even if she passed into forever as all humans do; there would one day be another female heir. And maybe, just maybe, this time he would win the fight. And the rose would choose to bloom at night.

**THE END**

I thank you all for following me this far. I thank you all for your reviews and ideas. It's been fun. And now like Alucard, I put my pen to sleep.

--

**Good Ideas**

These were all good ideas and given enough time (and a good enough plot line) I probably could have come up with a story. But I don't have the time and I'm too tired to think anymore.

**George's Date with Darren**: I just mentioned him. I had no intension of writing a story for him; but then some of the later chapters I've written I had thought to write until your reviews prompted me to think about them.

So if George was ever sent on a blind date sanctioned by the queen what would it be like? But first you ask what kind of boy is Darren. Darren has short black hair and brown eyes. He is a boy scout with aspirations of joining the British Air Corp as soon as he's old enough. He's a by the book kind of boy, but loves to fly. He is all about flying.

When he is told that he will be dating George Hellsing, his first question was why he was to be dating a boy. But he is brought to Buckingham Palace by his parents and they are informed of the queen's plan. Darren is given George's file and he is duly warned about George. For some strange reason, he decides that George is a wild stallion that needs to be tamed. He gets it into his head to try and turn George into a proper girl suitable for marrying. But for some reason, he doesn't see himself as the one marrying George. He sees himself just as her groomer.

Darren shows up to pick up George and is surprised that she is the butler of the house. They argue for quite some time about the proper roles of men and women in society until Integra breaks up the fight and orders George to go out with him. George complies only because Integra threatens to tell Alucard to punish her again if she doesn't.

Once George is properly dressed, Darren takes George to a very expensive restaurant. Darren tries to hold a civil conversation with George, but she either doesn't answer him or she answers him sarcastically. He then takes her to the Opera to see Madam Butterfly, George falls asleep. After the opera, he decides to tell George exactly what he thinks of her. George just laughs at him.

"If you really what to know what kind of girl I am, let's go."

"Ah, George…please slow down!!" cried out Darren. "The rules of the road specially state in the in town speed as …"

"Oh, shut up. I'm gonna show you what this car can really do. You've got a 3.0 liter twin turbo 6-cylinder engine and you drive like my grandmother. Speaking of which, I wonder if I ever had one. Sir never mentions her. Oh, well. Did you know that this car can go from 0 to 62 in 5.3 seconds?"

George takes the wheel of his car and takes Darren to the Wacky Races. This is a place where you can bring ordinary cars and test your driving skills against other drivers. Humans come from all over bringing everything from Mini coopers to Aston Martins. They race to see who's fastest, to see who has greater reflexes to ordinary road hazards, and to see who can drink coffee, talk on the cell phone and drive at the same time. (like I say Wacky Races). George enters Darren's car, a Montego Blue BMW 135i Convertible, much to his dismay. She wins two of the races; speed and reflexes, but the multitasking of drinking coffee and driving she loses. She's upset by this, because she hates losing.

"How can anybody be expected to drink and drive, or text and drive, or shave and drive at the same time. That's just stupid!" shouts George in disgust.

"Any yet most people do it every day as part of their lives." commented Darren.

"Which is most likely why none of them can drive properly." argued George.

"Tell me about it." laughed Darren.

After racing, George took Darren to back home. They snuck into Integra's hanger and took her F-22. Darren's eyes lit up when he saw it.

"Oh my god! This is yours!"

"It will be someday. Want to fly in it?"

"Yes! But I don't have a license."

"No worries. I do."

George takes Darren up and he about loses his mind. He can't contain his excitement in flying and he is majorly impressed with George's flying ability. After that George drops him off at his house. His parents are concerned when the F-22 lands on their street, and are just as amazed when he jumps out. He thanks George for the night of his life and gives up his ideas to change her. He asks her out again, but George tells him she's in love with another. He hates to lose her, but he understands. He wonders why the queen sent him out with her in the first place.

"She did it to piss me off. She knows I hate dating." said George.

--

Yes, I know this could have been a full story, but there's not enough meat for me to make this outline a story. Not a good one anyway.

**The Queen's Blessing:** a chapter in which she finds out that George and Michael have a thing for each other and uses their friendship to create stronger ties with the Vatican; A union that failed when Maxwell pissed off Integra and sparked a feud that has lasted forty years. But with George and Michael, her majesty had hoped to put the violent past behind them. As for marrying the two of them, I think I would have let the readers decide. I like the fact that they have the freedom to live separate lives and that they feel they can fight with each other without affecting their friendship. I'm not so sure that would be the same if they were married. You tell me, would you have wanted to see them married or not. On this, I would have let the readers decide by holding another vote. I was really pleased and fascinated by my readers' reviews and reasoning.

**Nanny George:** A filler chapter, just a chapter that shows how George helps to take care of seven Hellsing children.

**Mutants arise: **May have tried to create a new hazard to the night. Just because Alucard and George have killed just about every night walker there is. Something akin to the demons I set loose in Integra's 38th Birthday.

**George and Dark Walter: **A story that won't be written given the fact that Walter is dead. But if I were going to write one, it would have been a culmination of Walter becoming a traitor and then him trying to convince George to join him; a task that would have been entirely too easy if he knew about the 100 vampires incident.

But then the more I thought about it, the more I began to think. If I can bring back Ink, how could I bring back Walter? Cloning. Twins are rarely exactly alike, that's been proven. So how is Walter a clone. Maybe he was all along. After all, Arthur created Alucard. What if he created Walter too? What if there had been two of them? What if after all these years, William has finally returned to even the score, but Arthur is dead and Integra is in charge. He could kidnap Integra, bind Alucard, and George has to free them. How would George fight someone who also knew everything there is to know about Hellsing? How could I create a story that isn't a repeat of the Ilkin Baig incident?

I fried my brain on this one. Once I came up with the clone idea. There were too many possibilities to explore and I had to stop before my brain exploded.

**The Boy Scouts: **Since the boy scouts started in England and Jonathan loves camping, I would have created a chapter with him as scout master. He would lead his sons and some other boys out camping and trying to earn their merit badges. A party that George, Elizabeth, and Ink would have crashed, by scaring them at night with ghost sounds, pouring honey all over their stuff and letting baby bears loose in their camp, or by using her powers of telekinesis to cause them to think their campgrounds were haunted. You know George stuff.

Anyway like I said, they're all great ideas; I just don't have the energy or inclination to write them.

--

However, up until now, I've given the Hellsings and almost perfect life with almost perfect kids. **But**, if I were to make it even more real, and give the characters human traits and with real life problems, it would indeed be a darker Hellsing.

**--**

**Dark Hellsing –**

**Jonathan Hellsing:** Captain of the football team and an Alcoholic. He drinks with his buddies after every game. He has been arrested more than once for public drunkenness. He doesn't want anything to do with the Hellsing legacy; he just wants to play football. He is rich, handsome, and popular. All the boys want to be him and all the ladies want to be with him. He has had to fight more than one paternity suit, but is paying child support for two that are his and have been proven to be his.

**Arthur Hellsing**: Hellsing heir apparent and opium addict (like Sherlock Holmes, brilliant, but bored). He runs the Hellsing organization like his own personal pest extermination company. Anyone can call him and if the problem is worth his attention, he will send troops. Not all the calls he gets are for supernatural unexplained phenomenon, but are for "war" support. He will rent his soldiers out to whoever can afford them, as long as their cause is noble and just; and he has personally led several missions to free oppressed peoples.

However, when he is not on a case, when there are no missions needing his attention, when there is nothing for him to wrap his mind around, he does opium to relieve his boredom. And since monsters are becoming less and less (to the point of extinction), he is more or less strung out all the time.

**Integra Hellsing**: Socialite and madam; very selective about who she'll sleep with, but she does sleep with them…a lot. She is the Mata Hari of the group. She dates very wealthy men and men who are very well connected. She will spend the evening with them as a date or escort would, and then if she chooses, she will sleep with them. Right now, she is pregnant with the Prince Richard's child; a fact that she has kept secret, even from her own family.

**Elizabeth Hellsing**: Racing champion and juvenile delinquent. She is a champion street racer both legally and illegally. She'll race anybody, anytime, for anything. She feels the need for speed to the exclusion of all else. She is a thrill seeker. She steals cars and races them. She steals planes and races them. She is the only person to be banned from Buckingham palace for stealing horses, cars, planes, and tanks and racing them on the illegal circuits around the world. Her and her gang of street racers has caused great havoc and untold billions in personal property damage, both in England and abroad.

**William Hellsing**: the only good boy worthy of the Hellsing Name. Alucard bites him and makes him a vampire, a partner for Seras.

One night, one mission, and only one answer; an emergency arose when a vampire and his gang of werewolves was terrorizing London. Jonathan didn't care and Arthur was too strung out to respond. The rest of his brothers and sisters weren't even home. So William went to see Alucard. Alucard had told them not to disturb him on threat of death; because even though he was bound to Arthur, he would have nothing to do with that strung out drug addict.

However, William realized that the danger was too great and that if the Royal family was killed, not only would England would fall; but the Hellsing family name would be blighted beyond all repair. So even though Alucard wasn't bound to him, even though Alucard had threatened to kill him if he did, William woke Alucard up.

Alucard had him in his grip, several feet off the ground, with his hand around his throat; but he listened as William implored him to save England.

"And what will you give me for my services if I help you?" asked Alucard, darkly.

"If it's my life you want then you have it, but please fulfill your vow, for my mother's sake, and save King Henry and his family." told William, completely afraid, but more in fear of the dishonor that it would bring to Hellsing for letting it happen, than of Alucard.

"Done. And because you are the most worthy heir of your mother's blood, I will give you my most precious gift. My daughter, Seras." said Alucard.

And with that, Alucard bit William Hellsing. He left William there to die as he went out to once again save England. The matter did not take long, not for one of his skill. And he made it back in time to welcome William Hellsing to his new unlife. He then presented him to Seras.

"Your new ward and mate. Train him well." told Alucard.

"Master, what did you…do? How could you turn him, one of Hellsing blood?" questioned Seras.

"It was the price for my services. And he agreed to it. It was his choice." smirked Alucard.

Then to William he says…

"Boy, Seras is your master and your mate. Together you two will be more than able to handle the business of Hellsing. So do not disturb me again."

"But what about the Hellsing Legacy?" asked Seras.

"Yes, what about it. None of the Hellsing children are worthy and I have killed the only one that was. Well, I suggest you adopt Integra's son."

"Integra is pregnant?!" gasped William.

"Yes, and Prince Richard is the father.

"Oh, my god!" said William, falling to his knees at the news. "An illegitimate heir to the throne. Hellsing now has royal blood. We are cousins to the king."

"Integra will not survive to raise him. So I suggest that you do. Make him an heir worthy enough for me to serve and I may yet retake my place among the living; but until then, leave me alone." said Alucard, strongly.

"Master? How do you know that Integra will not survive to raise him?" asked Seras, fearing the answer.

Alucard looked at her with dark eyes as he answered her.

"Do you honestly think I would allow that harlot to bear my beloved master's name?"

**Wilhelmina (Mina) Hellsing**: fights with Walter Hellsing.

**Walter Hellsing:** fights with Mina Hellsing.

William, Mina, and Walter are triplets and used to be a trio, but due to differences in morals, William breaks off from the band. The trio becomes a duo and the duo is constantly fighting each other. Their sibling rivalry makes them renowned and their music to die for on the Hard Rock Circuit. And although, they still tour and make music together, they just love to fight each other and hunt others.

This was the sole reason that William left the band; because the contest winners of their free concert tickets, also became the victims of their private hunts. More than the other Hellsing children, the triplets had inherited the hunger for the hunt. And although, they couldn't change into werewolves, they still hungered for the thrill of the chase. It was when they first began hunting their contest winners that William broke from the band.

"We shouldn't do this! It's not right!" shouted William, as his brother and sister prepared to hunt their latest victim …ah contest winner.

"Not right? They won the honor of hanging with the band for one night. Why shouldn't they get the full experience of what it means to be a Hellsing?" chuckled Walter.

"After all, we hunt and kill monsters." reminded Mina.

"These people are not monsters, they're men." protested William.

"Men are monsters, or haven't you been watching the news. These men kill their own kind for their own selfish reasons." sneered Mina, loading a rifle with ammo.

"And we are to follow their example then?" questioned William.

"If you don't like it, then go away." said Mina, pocketing two knives, a 9mm, and shouldering the rifle.

"Yeah, go away and never come back." told Walter, pushing William out of his way as they left.

Hunt after hunt, their contest winners never came back. After all, they couldn't allow them to tell anyone what they were doing. And yet they were never brought to trial because they always had alibis, there was never any physical evidence tying them to the crime, and they had political influence. After all, their sister was dating the Crown Prince.

--

Now…if I wanted to tie this story with the current one, I could say that George and Michael have just returned from a 10 year trip in the Americas (north and south). I could say that Michael has taken their son back to the Vatican with him. I could say…or maybe its Needless to say that George is extremely pissed at the way the Hellsing children are behaving. She uses her powers of might and magic to put them back on the straight and narrow track.

She flogs Jonathan for his behavior, cuts him off from his teammates, and prohibits him from playing football all together by getting him kicked off the team for steroid use. Now Jonathan didn't mind the flogging and shrugged it off; but being kicked off the football was going too far.

"Damn it, George, I'm clean! I have never taken steroids in my life!" protested Jonathan.

"I know that, but they don't and the drug report I gave them says that you are." said George nonchalantly.

"That report is fake, isn't it?" growled Jonathan.

"It is." confessed George, with a wicked grin. "But prove it."

"I hate you. I've always hated you. You not even my real sister and yet mum always loved you best."

George's eyes grew dark and she looked Jonathan in the eye as she spoke. The feral look of anger and disappointment in him caused Jonathan to back down.

"She did not. True she loved me, but I wasn't her favorite. You were. You were her first legitimate child of Hellsing blood; a duty to the crown that was finally fulfilled. She was so happy when she brought you into the world. If you had only known, if you had only seen her face that day. You were her greatest accomplishment in life and even though you turned your back on her and Hellsing by playing football, she still loved you." charged George, reverently speaking of the past.

"Bullocks! Father was just a human replacement for the one she really loved. She loved Alucard. Time and again, I would sometimes catch them together, having their private conversations. She loved your father more than mine." accused Jonathan.

"Jonathan, she gave your father seven children and my father only one. Now tell me who she loved more." snickered George.

Jonathan growled at her.

"I will prove that report a phony and I** will** get back on the team." vowed Jonathan.

George watched him leave in an angry huff.

"If only you put that much time and passion into your family's legacy." sighed George, sorrowfully.

Then she turned her attention to Arthur. She marched upstairs to Integra's office and burst in the door with a fireball.

"Arthur Wingates Abraham Hellsing!" shouted George.

Arthur scrambled to get his drug paraphernalia off the desk before George saw it.

"What do you want? Don't you know how to knock?" he asked angrily, as he unrolled his sleeves to hide his arm. "Now, I gotta replace the door."

George just looked at him. She grabbed his face and forced him to look her directly in the eyes.

"Cut it out! That hurts!"

"You're strung out, aren't you?"

"I am not. I'll even take a sobriety test if you like. See I can touch my nose." teased Arthur, touching his nose with his two forefingers.

"Arthur Hellsing if your mother were alive, she would be very disappointed in you."

"What for? Grandfather did it and he still ran the organization just fine."

"Cause he left all the work to Uncle Walter."

"Well, so would I. But you ran off to America with your lover. So I had to do it anyway."

"Right." said George, her eyes growing dark as she spoke. "Well, I'm back now. So from now on, you're going to stay clean."

Arthur fought her as she took his opium and his needles; but she was stronger than him and successfully confiscated all his drugs; even the stash in his bedroom, bathroom, and den. Then she flogged him too. Arthur hated her for it; for the humiliation of being beaten like a child.

He also hated the fact that he had nothing to do, now that she had once again taken over the Organization. So to keep him busy, she busted him down to grunt. She made him do inventory of the weapons, vehicles, and personnel. She made him do everything that she used to do for Integra. He through fits at her every once in a while, while coming off the withdrawal; but she kept him so busy that he didn't have time to think let alone be bored.

Integra Hellsing got her ass whipped by George. Because she was pregnant, George didn't do to her what she had planned; but she didn't let her off with such disgusting behavior either. George tore her butt up and Integra Hellsing couldn't sit down for a week.

After that, George made her take care of herself, with good food and regular checkups. George had her basically confined under lock and key. Integra wasn't allowed to go out (when she did go out) to social events without Ink present. Ink kept a very close eye on Integra and wouldn't let her near or alone with any of her old associates. It got so bad, that rumors started floating around her that Ink (named Bentley in public) were privately engaged, that the child was his, and that he was a very jealous lover.

To make matters worse (or better depending on your point of view) Alucard kept his promise and killed Integra the night she delivered Thomas Henry Wingates Hellsing into the world. George didn't like what Alucard did, even though she knew why he did it; and challenged him for it. He beat her to a pulp and told her to live with it. Alucard took Thomas and gave him to Seras and William to raise. They kept their word to Alucard and raised him well.

As for Elizabeth, George had to tie her up in her room to keep her from stealing and racing. One time, her gang had even tried to come and "rescue" her; but they got their ass beat by George and that was the last time Eli ever saw her friends. They abandoned her to her fate. George flogged Eli and busted her down to a grunt as well and made her practice every day. She put her under Thanos' rule and made a soldier out of her. And like Arthur, she barely had enough time to think, let alone be bored. And every time she rebelled against George, George would challenger her to a fight. If Elizabeth won the fight she could go free; but Elizabeth never a fight against George.

William was now under Alucard's rule. There was nothing George could do for him. As for Walter and Mina Hellsing, George confined them in the basement. She chained them to the wall like real prisoners and announced to the world the bands break up. The breakup of the band only caused a rush on their memorabilia. And though they were no longer touring and making music, money still poured into the Hellsing Organization. George, using her holy magic, raised the ghosts of the people that Walter and Mina had killed, and George put them on trial for crimes against humanity.

"What about a jury of our peers?!" shouted Mina, pulling against her chains.

"Your peers? Very well."

George called Jonathan, Arthur, and Elizabeth to stand as jury.

"They're not our peers." scoffed Walter, knowing full well that he could beat both Jonathan and Arthur with his eyes closed.

"They are your family and the only people who could possible understand what you are and why you would do this." stated George.

"What we are?" questioned Walter.

"You're half-breeds. The werewolf venom in your blood gives you heightened senses and deep consuming desires. Jonathan drinks, Arthur does drugs, Integra was a nymph, Elizabeth is a speed demon, and you two are hunters. This I would excuse as I have excused them, but you weren't hunting animals were you, you were hunting men."

"Why would we kill our own kind? They've done nothing to us." said Mina, her eyes growing more ferial.

"But murdering men as you do is against the laws of men and of God. And it is because it is against the laws of God that you will be judged." said George walking away.

"And what of you George? How many men have you killed?" charged Walter.

George stopped and a growl escaped her.

"Yes, George. What of Shelton Henson and Ilkin Baig?" accused Mina, her voice dripping with malice. "You killed your own father."

George's left eye began to twitch as her blood began to boil. You could see her chi rise like fire, as the stones of the floor and other objects began to float and hover.

"The men I've killed, I didn't in cold blood." said George, taking this challenge. "But you are right. I have killed men, a lot of men, and one day I too will be judged by God."

The stones settled down as George's anger dissipated and George left Mina and Walter to their fate. The trial didn't last long. Seras was judge, their brothers and sister were the jury, and the ghosts were the witnesses. It only took an hour for Walter and Mina to be convicted of murder and sentenced to death; a sentence that George, as the Hellsing family retainer, personally carried out.

"I will see you in Hell, George." growled Walter.

"You just might." said George, with dark eyes and sorrow.

And with that she cast her lightning bolt spell and electrocuted the Hellsing Twins.

Later that night, Alucard finds George sitting on the roof and crying her eyes out. George is angry, and upset, and distraught over what has happened and what she had to do. She prays to Integra and begs her forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, Sir. This is all my fault. I never should have left them alone. They were so good when I left and their futures bright, so I didn't see the harm. But if you leave sheep without a shepard for too long, eventually the wolves will find and destroy them. I'm sorry mother, I have failed you."

Alucard called to her as he approached her. She quickly dried her eyes and stood before him.

"Yes, master."

"This was not your fault, George. Humans are always trying to destroy themselves." said Alucard, with contempt.

"It was my duty to raise them." said George, sadly. "I have failed Sir."

"No, George. You only promised to protect them."

"And I have failed at that as well. You killed William and Integra and I just killed Walter and Mina. Sir would hate me right now. I've lost four of her children."

"If you continue to wallow in self pity, then I will hate you too." said Alucard.

George just rolled her eyes at him and turned away from him to look out over the earth. _What was going to happen now?_ She looked up into the night sky and wondered…

"So when are you going to tell me about my grandson?" asked Alucard, very entertained by the thought of being a grandfather.

George turned and looked at him in surprise.

"Yes, George, I know. Ink told me. What I don't know is why it had to be Michael's. I thought he had taken his vows. I should turn him into Father Anderson." chuckled Alucard, with great amusement of the fallen priest's shame.  
"He didn't take them. He said he wouldn't make a promise to God that he couldn't keep." said George, with a knowing grin.

"I'm surprised they didn't kick him out."

"He may not be a full Father, but he's still the best damn hunter they have. They made special allowances for him."

Alucard raised his hand and the ring that George kept hidden under shirt began to rise. It kept floating up until it was in Alucard's full view; a simple ring of pure silver with the inscription TO MY BELOVED ENEMY written on it. Alucard gave George a wicked grin and started to chuckle.

"So when may I see the boy, Mrs. Glave?"

George took her ring from Alucard and replaced it around her neck.

"The **boy's** name is Michael Alexander Vladimir Glave, and you may see him when he turns thirteen. Right now he's studying under his father in Rome."

"Ha, ha, ha, Vladimir Glave, the dragon's sword."

"I thought the name fit him most well."

"You should be with him." said Alucard, getting serious. "Don't make the same mistake Integra did. Either go to him or bring him here, but don't leave him alone. Let him know that he is the most important person in your life and that you love him with all your heart."

George looked at Alucard.

"How does a vampire become such an excellent father?"

"By living a thousand years and seeing humans make the same mistakes over and over and over again. You'd think they'd learn. But do not worry, I will not harm him. I promise."

"It's not you I'm worried about."

"I see your point. The Hellsing Children are poor role models, aren't they? But they chose their own path, and so too will your boy."

"Then I will send for him tomorrow."

Suddenly, Alucard laughed.

"I can only imagine Seras' reaction when she finds out that she's an aunt."

--

I could even throw in Dark Walter, if I wanted to. A Clone of the Original Walter that Arthur Hellsing created when he created Alucard; a clone that he thought that he had destroyed, but it survived. It wanted revenge against Arthur for just throwing him away like a broken toy, but he didn't want to face Alucard. And then Integra took over, but Alucard was still there.

It wasn't until the Hellsing Children took over that Alucard left, but the children were so messed up that it would have been too easy to take over. And then Dark Walter saw George; a perfect companion and mate, a warrior as strong and as noble as Integra herself. Dark Walter wants George to be his. And it is for this reason that he attacks Hellsing.

Now because he is a clone of Walter that was in the hands of Hellsing, Dark Walter knows all of Hellsings secrets; even the secret of immortality that he took, before it was destroyed. So even though he's going on two hundred years old, he still looks twenty five. George fights him for the future of Hellsing. But Walter is immortal and cannot die.

George knows that it is futile to fight something that can not die. After all, she had fought and lost to Alucard when she was younger. She is still human and in the end she will fail. So she does the only thing she can do. She attacks Walter and when he retaliates, she doesn't fight back. Her death, a death that Alucard himself felt within the core of his being, awakens him.

Alucard fights and kills Dark Walter, and enslaves his soul forever for murdering his beloved daughter. He roars to the world his pain and anguish as he picks up his daughter and holds her in his arms. A hushed fear seems to wrap the world in silence as Alucard carries George home and buries her in the Hellsing Family Tomb. A crushing sorrow like none he has ever felt in his whole existance fills him with pain. And for the first time in his life or unlife, he allows his bloody tears to fall.

Hellsing is saved. But George Hellsing is dead. And even though Jonathan, Arthur, and Eli hated her for acting all superior and taking over, they lamented the death of their sister.

George's death now leaves Hellsing without a legitimate or worthy heir. So against his better judgment, but to his great amusement; Alucard allows Michael Glave to rule Hellsing. And upon Thomas' eighteenth birthday, Michael returns Hellsing to its rightful ruler.

Michael Alexander, upon his father's urging, takes over George's job as the Hellsing Family retainer. And he answers only to Thomas Henry, the True Heir of the Hellsing Organization. Together with Seras and William, they return honor, nobility, and purpose to the Hellsing Organization.

--

Now after all this, I started thinking about Integra. She is part werewolf and she did out live Jonathan. But should I really kill her? Nah, gives Alucard something to do in that he's out looking for her. He wonders why she never returned home after Jonathan's death.

Now if I were the romantic type…

I could say that Integra never returned home, because she was done with the Hellsing Organization. She served her time, her children are grown, and she just wanted to be free. I could also say that she never returned home because she went to Alucard's ancestral home, and that she has spent the last twenty years reclaiming and rebuilding the Dracul castle, and that she has been waiting for him to find her.

He finds her in the "living room" of his castle, by the fireplace, reading a book. He calls to her as he entered the room.

"So this is where you've been hiding. Ha, ha, ha, I love what you've done with the place."

"What took you so long, my dear count?" asked Integra, as she stands to greet him.

"You wouldn't believe what a pain in the ass your kids are." chuckled Alucard.

"They will make their mistakes as I have made mine." said Integra, inhaling his scent as she circles him.

"Four of them are dead." reported Alucard.

"Then it's a good thing I had more than one." said Integra, sadly, as she reflected on their loss. "How is George?"

A frown grew on Alucard's face.

"She's dead too. One of your father's experiments came back to haunt us. George defended your children with her life. Your grandson Thomas Henry and George's son Michael Alexander now run Hellsing. And Seras and William are watching over them. The Hellsing Organization will continue."

At this, Integra started to cry. Alucard pull her into his arms and held her. Integra just let her tears fall as she laid her head upon his chest.

"So we have both lost children. But for some reason George's death hurts me more than the death of my own children. Why is that?"

"Because she was **our** first child, our most beloved child."

They hold each other for a time, silently consoling one another, and then Alucard speaks first.

"So, shall we go and make another one?"

Integra lifts her head and looks at him. Suddenly, she realizes that she is free to love him, as she's always wanted to. She has done her duty to the crown. She protected England and provided heirs. She has done her duty to her husband. She loved no other while he lived; but he is now dead and at death they do part. So for the first time in her life, Integra has no duty, but to herself. She smiles at this.

"Yes, my dear count. I would love too."

Alucard just chuckles at her as he sweeps her off her feet and bridal carries her up to his master bedroom.

"I have waited for this day for one hundred years, my beloved countess. So I hope you're well rested, because you'll not be sleeping for a week at least."

--

There are a lot of things I could do; but I don't have the "strength" to write it right now. I might later in the future; but once I finish a story, I rarely go back to it. So I wouldn't hold my breath waiting for it.

And that my dear friends is that. There will be no more after this. I'm taking the summer off. Maybe longer if I remain uninspired. BUT, I do thank you for following me this far. It has been great fun and I loved reading your reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME OVER 800 REVIEWS!! For a writer, this is great praise indeed.

So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, and Goodbye…


End file.
